In der Dunkelheit
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Bruchstücke seiner Kindheit wirbelten ihm durch den Kopf. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit,des Schmerzes, der stillen Verzweiflung. Komplett!
1. Kapitel 1

**An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. **

**Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!**

**Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!**

**

* * *

**

**In der Dunkelheit**

**1. Kapitel**

Bruchstücke seiner Kindheit wirbelten ihm durch den Kopf. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, des Schmerzes, der stillen Verzweiflung. Er war gefangen in dem schrecklichsten Käfig den es für ihn gab.

In einem seiner Träume.

Albtraum um Albtraum bemächtigte sich seiner in jeder Nacht, die er einsam in seinem Kerker verbrachte. Natürlich hatte er versucht nicht mehr zu schlafen. Ein Unterfangen, das von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war. Wie jeder andere Mensch auch, konnte er sich irgendwann nicht mehr wehren und dämmerte hinüber in den langersehnten und gleichzeitig gefürchteten Schlaf.

Die Träume hatten nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Sie waren heftiger als je zuvor gewesen. So real und so grausam. Dies musste ein Ende haben – irgendwie!

Er hatte Bücher gewälzt, die er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr angerührt hatte. Bücher die verboten waren aber das nötige Wissen enthielten. Man konnte Träume unterdrücken. Mit den richtigen Mitteln wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange man den Nebenwirkungen der verbotenen Tränke Stand hielt.

Er hatte schon länger durchgehalten als jeder andere von dem er gehört hatte. Kopfschmerzen und Depressionen gehörten zu seinem Leben. Tagsüber war er jedoch wenigstens in der Lage diese zu bekämpfen. Nachts – im Traum- war er völlig ausgeliefert. Er hasste dieses Gefühl.

Es saugte jede Lebenskraft aus ihm heraus. So nahm er täglich einen Schluck von seinem Trank und hoffte sein Schicksal mit Gleichmut zu ertragen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Niemand in Hogwarts wäre auf die Idee gekommen dem Zaubertrankmeister die Eigenschaft 'Gleichmütig' zuzuordnen. Er war ungerecht, zynisch, gemein und einige hätten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken noch 'brutal' angefügt. An diesem regnerischen Herbsttag war Hermine Granger eine derjenigen die ebenfalls dachte, dass ihr Zaubertranklehrer einen Hang zur Brutalität hatte.

Sie hatte an diesem Samstagmorgen ihren Dienst im Krankenflügel genau zum dritten mal angetreten. Poppy war recht erstaunt gewesen als die junge Gryffindor ihr vor einem Monat erklärt hatte, dass sie sich für die verschiedenen Heilungszauber interessierte und sie inständig gebeten hatte, ihr bei der Arbeit helfen zu dürfen. Madam Pomfrey war einigermaßen überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die junge Hermine gerne alles Wissen in sich aufsog das ihr zuteil wurde.

Das sie sich aber auch für medizinische Heilungszauber interessierte war ihr neu. Als die Krankenschwester sich die Akte von Miss Granger vorgenommen hatte, war ihr Erstaunen einer gewissen Ahnung gewichen. Hermines Eltern waren beide Zahnärzte. Nun, der Apfel fiel nicht weit vom Stamm. Es kam Poppy völlig logisch vor, dass Hermine ihrem enormen Wissen gerne das Wissen um die Heilung Kranker hinzufügen wollte.

Die Krankenschwester war um eine helfende Hand im Krankenflügel dankbar und so hatten sie die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass Hermine immer Samstags aushalf. Poppy gab ihr morgens eine kleine Einweisung und war selbstverständlich jederzeit für Hermine verfügbar.

Aber sie zog sich meist in ihr kleines Büro zurück, um Hermine die Gelegenheit zu geben sich wirklich selbständig zu fühlen. Die Heilsprüche, die Hermine bislang anwenden musste, waren eher harmloser Natur. Ohne eine echte Medihexenausbildung würde das auch so bleiben. Zur Krankenbetreuung gehörten aber nicht nur diese zauberischen Fähigkeiten, sondern ebenso eine gehörige Portion Einfühlungsvermögen und vor allem Geduld. Hermine hatte dies schnell erkannt und schien gewillt, all dies zu lernen.

Harry und Ron hatten, wie so oft, einfach den Kopf geschüttelt über soviel Ehrgeiz. „Es macht mir Spaß," versicherte Hermine ihren Freunden immer wieder. Ron sah sie hämisch an: „Aber nur solange bis dich Poppy die erste Bettpfanne ausleeren lässt."

Hermine hatte wütend geschnauft und erwidert: „Stell dir vor Ron – dafür darf ich doch glatt einen Zauber verwenden."

Der Rothaarige hatte angewidert das Gesicht verzogen und lieber dazu geschwiegen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sehen dich kaum noch Hermine. Ich meine, wir haben schon Ewigkeiten nichts mehr zusammen unternommen."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Tja Harry. Wenn du das nächste mal beim Quidditch vom Besen stürzt, dann werden wir eine Menge Zeit zusammen verbringen." Er lächelte sie jetzt eindeutig ironisch an.

„Schön. Du verstehst sicher, dass ich dann lieber auf deine Gesellschaft verzichte. Aber wie wäre es denn, wenn wir am Sonntag was zusammen unternehmen?"

Ron und Hermine stimmten ihm zu. Sie verabredeten sich für einen Besuch bei Hagrid. Als Hermine nun an diesem Samstagmorgen auf der Krankenstation erschienen war, hatte Poppy ihr zwei Patienten präsentiert die zur Zeit im Krankenflügel weilten.

Der eine war ein 13jähriger Ravenclaw, der mit einem allergischen Ausschlag im Bett lag, ansonsten aber topfit schien. Der zweite war Neville Longbottom. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Hermine neugierig als Poppy sie allein gelassen hatte.

Sie sah auf den Verband an Nevilles Arm. „Das ist passiert als ich gestern bei Snape nachsitzen musste," erwiderte er gepresst.

Hermine atmete scharf ein. Sie hatte natürlich gestern im Zaubertrankunterricht mitbekommen, dass Snape sein Lieblingsopfer wieder solange gepiesackt hatte, bis dieser völlig nervös alles falsch gemacht hatte. Das Ergebnis waren zwei Stunden Nachsitzen am Nachmittag gewesen.

„Erzähl," forderte Hermine ihn auf. Neville verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. „Ich sollte den Trank vom Vormittag nochmal wiederholen. Ohne die Hilfe von der 'besserwisserischen Granger'," er blickte Hermine von der Seite an.

Diese zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Eigenartigerweise tat es immer noch weh wenn Snape sie beschimpfte, aber sie versuchte es sich nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen.

Neville fuhr fort:

„Also suchte ich mir die Sachen heraus, die ich dafür benötigte. Aber eine Zutat stand so hoch oben, dass ich nicht herankam. Ich wollte gerade meinen Zauberstab heben um sie herunterzuzaubern, als Snape plötzlich hinter mir stand und mich anzischte:_ ,Sie zaubern hier nicht, Longbottom. Dies ist mein Reich. Wenn Sie mit einem verkorksten Zauber auch nur eine meiner Flaschen beschädigen, dann ziehe ich Ihnen das Fell über die Ohren. Haben Sie mich verstanden? Holen Sie die Zutat gefälligst so herunter.' _

Dann ließ er mich allein und ich konnte sehen wie ich zurechtkam.

Also bin ich auf einen Stuhl geklettert. Das Problem war nur, dass es nicht ganz reichte. Also habe ich versucht mich mit einem Fuß auf die Stuhllehne zu stellen. Dies hatte aber leider zur Folge, dass dieser verdammte Stuhl umkippte. Ich stürzte genau auf meinen Arm. Als Snape kam, hat er nur gezischt:

_'Ihr Glück, dass Sie nichts von meinem Eigentum beschädigt haben,'_

dann brachte er mich ohne ein weiteres Wort hierher und verschwand sofort wieder."

Neville sah Hermine abwartend an. Die junge Frau schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Ich glaube es wäre egal gewesen was du getan hättest. Nichts wäre ihm recht gewesen. Dieser Mann ist wirklich das Allerletzte. Wahrscheinlich freut er sich noch, dass du verletzt bist. Vielleicht solltest du Dumbledore davon erzählen."

Neville sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Ich glaube das würde alles noch schlimmer machen. Er hat sowieso schon einen Haß auf mich. Wenn ich ihn bei Dumbledore anschwärze, dann würde alles höchstens noch schlimmer. Ich werde einfach versuchen mich das nächste Mal nicht so dumm anzustellen. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich nun mal ein Pechvogel bin."

Hermine konnte dem leider nicht widersprechen. Was Neville auch anfasste ging mit großer Sicherheit in die Brüche. „Na, Merlin sei Dank ist dein Arm nur verstaucht," versuchte sie ihn ein wenig zu trösten. „Mit der richtigen Salbe wirst du heute abend bestimmt schon wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren können."

Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu und versorgte dann den Jungen mit dem Ausschlag. Am meisten Mühe hatte sie damit, ihn vom Kratzen abzuhalten. Der Tag verging schnell und als ihr Dienst sich dem Ende näherte kam Poppy zurück in den Krankensaal um sie abzulösen.

„So, Mr. Longbottom, Sie dürfen mit Miss Granger zurück in Ihren Turm. Und passen Sie das nächste Mal besser auf wenn Sie mit dem Besen fliegen."

Auf dem Weg über die kalten Flure von Hogwarts sah Hermine ihren Mitschüler fragend an. Dieser schluckte und sagte dann: „Ich musste ihr doch irgendetwas erzählen. Ich konnte unmöglich sagen was wirklich gewesen ist. Also habe ich gesagt ich sei vom Besen gefallen."

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Snape jagte Neville soviel Angst ein, dass dieser log und den unbeliebten Lehrer damit auch noch schützte. Die junge Gryffindor spürte einen unbändigen Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

Wenn man es diesem Ekel doch nur irgendwie heimzahlen könnte.

Noch lange nachdem sich die beiden voneinander verabschiedet hatten und Hermine in ihrem Bett lag, musste sie darüber nachdenken wie ungerecht es war, dass jemand wie Snape einem jungen Menschen das Leben so zur Hölle machte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Hölle hatte sicher viele Gesichter. Für jeden stellte sie sich anders dar. Für ihn war es die Unfähigkeit mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Alles was jetzt war, verblasste im Gegensatz zu den grauenvollen Erinnerungen.

Man konnte einem Kind physische Gewalt antun um es zu brechen, man konnte jedoch auch psychischen Druck auf es ausüben, bis es nur noch ein Häuflein Elend war.

Seine Eltern hatten ihm beides zuteil werden lassen. Während sein Vater ihn für jede Kleinigkeit mit Schlägen traktiert hatte, war seine Mutter weitaus subtiler vorgegangen. Oftmals hatte sie gewartet bis er bei ihr Schutz suchte, um ihm dann leise einzuflüstern, dass er es nicht besser verdient hätte.

Sein Verstand hatte sich immer dagegen gewehrt diese Aussagen zu verinnerlichen. Er war dazu übergegangen sämtliche Emotionen in sich zu verschließen. Nichts nach Außen dringen zu lassen schien ihm das Sicherste zu sein. Wer keine Reaktion zeigte, gab keinen Hinweis darauf was ihn am meisten verletzte.

Die Jahre seiner Kindheit wären für willensschwächere Kinder der sichere Weg in den Irrsinn gewesen. Ihn hatten sie innerlich zerstört, aber er hatte sie überstanden und dachte er sei gestärkt daraus hervorgegangen. Das dies nicht so war, hatte er mit Bestimmtheit gewusst nachdem er diesen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen.

Warum hatte er unbewusst nach jemandem gesucht der ihn wieder unterjochte? Nach jemandem, der darüber entschied ob er gelobt oder bestraft würde.

Vielleicht hatte er dem Irrsinn doch nicht völlig entfliehen können.

Kurz bevor er aufgeben wollte, hatte sich Dumbledore seiner angenommen. Dieser hatte ihnbeobachtet und ihm gerade noch im letzten Moment die rettende Hand gereicht. Ob Dumbledore ahnte, wie schrecklich seine Kindheit verlaufen war wusste Snape nicht.

Dumbledore hatte ihn niedanach gefragt. Snape wusste, dass der Direktor darauf vertraute sein Schützling käme zu ihm, wenn er soweit wäre über das zu reden was ihn innerlich auffraß. Allerdings hatte Snape nie die Kraft dazu aufbringen können. Oder auch den Mut – wenn er ehrlich war. Was hätte es auch gebracht?

Mitleid?

Darauf konnte er gut verzichten. Insbesondere deshalb, weil es nichts ändern würde. Das Dumbledore ihn als Lehrer eingestellt hatte, schien ihm wie eine Ironie des Schicksals.

Natürlich war sein enormes Wissen und sein Interesse an Zaubertränken dafür der Auslöser gewesen. Aber dass er nun jeden Tag jungen Menschen begegnete – Kindern, die ein so viel besseres Leben führten als es ihm je vergönnt gewesen war – das schien Snape wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

So ließ er es seine Schüler täglich spüren, wie sehr sie ihm zuwider waren.

Er wusste, dass viele sich darüber wunderten, dass er für ein Waisenkind wie Harry Potter nicht wenigstens einen Funken Mitgefühl empfand. Aber aus welchem Grunde hätte er solcherlei Gefühle für das Kind des Mannes zeigen sollen, der sein Leben selbst in Hogwarts, fernab von seinem Elternhaus, zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Warum hätte Potter ihm Leid tun sollen? _Er_ hatte immerhin eine Mutter gehabt, die ihn so liebte, dass sie sogar für ihn gestorben war. Im tiefsten Winkel seines Herzens gab Severus Snape ihm sogar die Schuld an Lilys Tod.

Rein rational gesehen war dies natürlich Unsinn. Immerhin war Harry noch ein Baby gewesen. Aber Harry war ein Held, verdammt nochmal – er hatte kein Recht auf irgendein Mitleid! Wütend griff Snape nach seiner Medizin. Ein Schluck – nein, besser zwei – sollten reichen um ihm die Träume vom Hals zu halten.

Er würgte die Flüssigkeit hinunter und ignorierte den kurzen Schwindel, der sich sofort darauf einstellte.

Dann entkleidete er sich rasch und ließ sich erschöpft in sein Bett sinken.

TBC


	2. Kapitel 2

**2. Kapitel**

Am Sonntagmorgen lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und genoß die sanften Strahlen der aufgehenden Herbstsonne. Den heutigen Tag würde sie mit ihren Freunden verbringen. Sie wollten Hagrid besuchen. Das würde sicher lustig werden. Auch wenn Hermine oftmals schockiert war über Hagrids besondere Haustiere, so war es doch immer sehr schön mit dem riesenhaften Wildhüter zusammenzusein.

Bei Hagrid fühlte sie sich stets verstanden. Er war es auch gewesen, der Hermine in der Entscheidung ob sie Samstags Dienst im Krankenflügel leisten sollte unterstützt hatte.

„Kann nicht schaden die Krankenschwester gut zu kennen, wenn man im Krankenflügel liegt," hatte er mit einem Augenzwinkern gesagt.

„Dann kann sie einem Süßigkeiten reinschleusen oder die Besuchszeiten für Freunde ein wenig dehnen," hatte er dann schelmisch angefügt.

Hermine hatte lachend den Kopf geschüttelt. „Hagrid, ich lerne dort Kranke zu versorgen und nicht wie man Bekannte bevorzugt," hatte sie einigermaßen empört erwidert.

„Hm, wenn du meinst...aber ich hoffe für mich machst du eine Ausnahme," hatte er mit seiner tiefen Baßstimme geantwortet.

„Ach, wann warst _du_ denn das letzte mal krank Hagrid? Warst du überhaupt schon mal krank?" hatte sich Ron in das Gespräche eingeschaltet.

Hagrid hatte brummend überlegt. „Nein, das ist schon...naja...wann war das denn...hm...lange her," hatte er schließlich gemurmelt. Hermine hoffte für ihren Freund das dies so blieb. Neville war bisher der einzige Patient gewesen den sie persönlich kannte, der ihr im Krankenflügel begegnet war, seit sie dort ihren Dienst versah.

Kaum, dass sie an ihn dachte, stieg die Wut auf ihren Zaubertranklehrer wieder in ihr hoch. Wäre er nicht so gemein, dann hätte sich Neville sicher gar nicht erst auf der Krankenstation wiedergefunden. Sie riss sich von ihren Erinnerungen los und schwang sich aus dem Bett, entschlossen ihren Tag nicht länger mit Grübeln zu verbringen. Sie würde sich nun anziehen und in die große Halle gehen um zu frühstücken.

Vielleicht waren Ron und Harry ja auch schon dort. Ob sie ihnen von Nevilles Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel erzählen sollte?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Sonntagmorgen war einigermaßen erträglich. Snape wälzte sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte weiterzuschlafen.

Kein Unterricht.

Keine Schüler.

Kein Mensch wollte etwas von ihm.

Nur der vertraute Schmerz in seinem Kopf war mal wieder kaum zu ertragen. Als er merkte das dieser Schmerz stärker als die Müdigkeit war, beschloß er stöhnend etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er würde einen zweiten Trank, den er ständig griffbereit hatte, zu sich nehmen müssen. Entnervt öffnete er die Augen.

Dunkelheit herrschte um ihn herum. Irritiert lauschte er auf das Zwitschern der Vögel. Es hörte sich an, als sei der Tag längst angebrochen. Sogar Kindergeschrei war gedämpft zu hören. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Dies war ein Traum. Wieder einer dieser widerlichen Albträume. Er tastete umher. Dieser Traum fühlte sich erschreckend real an. Snape hob eine Hand vor seine Augen. Alles blieb dunkel.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich im Bett auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der wie immer direkt neben seinem Bett lag. „Lumos," sagte er leise. Völlige Finsternis. Panik kam in ihm auf. Hektisch tastete er nach der Spitze des Zauberstabs. Eine leichte Wärme ging davon aus. Dennoch – völlige Dunkelheit.

Schweiß rann ihm plötzlich aus allen Poren. Sein Kopf fühlte sich völlig leer an. Er griff nach seinen Augen, als könne er so herausfinden was damit nicht in Ordnung war. Mit schrecklicher Gewissheit wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies kein Traum war. Er konnte nicht sehen. Seine Augen verweigerten ihm den Dienst.

Vor Schreck keuchte er laut auf. Seine Hände tasteten wild umher. Er schmiss den Kerzenleuchter, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand um und fegte einige kleinere Gegenstände zu Boden. Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er rang nach Atem und hatte Angst ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Ruhig – du musst ruhig bleiben," ermahnte er sich.

Aber sein Bewusstsein hatte bereits aufgegeben. Kraftlos sank sein Körper neben das Bett und kam dort auf dem Teppich zum Liegen.

TBC


	3. Kapitel 3

**_Vielen Dank für die Reviews und vielen Dank für die Kekse :)_**

**3.Kapitel**

„Komm schon Hermine, du kannst doch mal einen Schritt schneller gehen," rief Ron, der bereits vor Hagrids Hütte stand und die Hand erhoben hatte um anzuklopfen.

„Bin ja schon da," keuchte Hermine, die hinter den beiden Jungs hergehetzt kam. Die beiden waren einfach immer noch richtige Kindsköpfe. Sie waren alle Drei über die Wiese geschlendert, als Harry auf einmal gerufen hatte:

„Wer zuerst da ist..." und losgehechtet war. Ron stürmte augenblicklich hinter ihm her und Hermine war kopfschüttelnd den Jungs nachgetrabt. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit musste sie darüber grinsen, dass die Beiden einfach zuviel Energie hatten.

'Vielleicht sind es die Hormone,' dachte sie und kicherte ein wenig in sich hinein. Beim Frühstück hatte sie Ron und Harry von Snapes neuester Ungerechtigkeit erzählt. Die Beiden waren über Snape in wilde Beschimpfungen und Verwünschungen ausgebrochen, doch ihre Wut glich eher einem Strohfeuer. Sie reagierten viel heftiger auf solcherlei Dinge, dafür erschöpfte sich ihre Rage sehr viel schneller als die von Hermine.

Die junge Frau knabberte immer noch an der Geschichte, was ihre beiden Freunde wohl nicht so richtig verstanden. „So ist Snape nun mal. Was wundert dich denn plötzlich daran? Neville sollte es Dumbledore erzählen," hatte Harry noch vor ein paar Minuten gesagt. Dabei wusste Hermine genau, dass Harry selbst nie etwas über die Ungerechtigkeiten, die er durch Snape erfuhr, gegenüber Dumbledore erwähnen würde. Er hatte es wohl versucht aber eigenartigerweise hatte Dumbledore den Meister der Zaubertränke in Schutz genommen. Selbst auf Harrys wütenden Ausbruch wegen Snapes angeblicher Schuld an Sirius Tod hatte der Direktor abwiegelnd reagiert.

Seitdem war ihnen klar, dass sie nichts gegen Snape vorbringen konnten, ohne Dumbledore gleichfalls sehr unter Druck zu setzen. Aber wenn es mehrere Schüler wären, die sich über Snape beschwerten, dann müsste Dumbledore doch endlich etwas unternehmen. Noch während sie darüber nachgrübelte öffnete Hagrid die Tür zu seiner Hütte und ließ die Kinder ein.

„Ah, schön dass Ihr da seid. Ich wollte gerade mit Fang einen langen Spaziergang machen. Wollt Ihr mitkommen?"

Die Drei nickten begeistert. „Dann mal los," brummte der Halbriese, scheuchte die Kinder wieder ins Freie und steuerte mit ihnen prompt auf den verbotenen Wald zu.

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Wenn das mal wieder nicht mit Schwierigkeiten endete.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Er hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Als er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte spürte er schmerzhaft jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper. Seine Sehfähigkeit hatte er nicht zurückerlangt.

Immer noch benommen rappelte er sich auf und tastete nach seiner Kleidung vom Vortag, von der er wusste, dass sie noch über dem Stuhl hing. Er kämpfte die Panik, die erneut in ihm hochstieg, gewaltsam nieder und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

'Dumbledore', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, 'ich muss zu ihm.'

Nachdem er sich mühsam angezogen hatte, ging er mit langsamen Schritten zur Tür. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er seine Räume verließ. Eine schwierige Aufgabe stand ihm bevor. Nicht nur, dass er völlig blind in das Büro des Direktors finden musste – er wollte auch um jeden Preis verhindern, dass jemand merkte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf machte er sich auf den Weg.

Der Mann, der üblicherweise mit schnellen Schritten durch das Schloß rauschte, ging nun vorsichtig aber wie immer mit abweisender Körperhaltung durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Niemand sprach ihn an. Als er nach Nennung des Passwortes vor Dumbledores Tür stand, spürte er wie die Verzweiflung erneut von ihm Besitz ergriff. Schnell trat er ein, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte.

„Ah, hallo Severus. Ein Besuch von dir so früh am morgen...und dann noch an einem Sonntag? Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte der Direktor in freundlichem Tonfall. Snape ging nun in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme des alten Mannes vernahm. Unsanft stieß er gegen einen Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors stand.

Stille trat ein.

Dann sagte Dumbledore mit leiser Stimme: „Severus, was ist mit dir?" Snape tastete sich an dem Stuhl entlang und ließ sich schließlich darauf nieder. Der Direktor sah seinen Freund bedrückt an. Snape schwieg lange.

Schließlich sagte er mit resignierter Stimme: „Albus, ich bin blind."

Der alte Zauberer sog scharf die Luft ein. Dann sammelte er sich und erwiderte: „Warst du schon bei Madam Pomfrey? Was sagt sie dazu?"

Snape schüttelte vage den Kopf. „Nein. Ich war nicht bei ihr. Diesen Weg kann ich mir sparen. Sie kann mir nicht helfen."

Nun musste Dumbledore versuchen ruhig zu bleiben. „Woher willst du das wissen Severus? Wenn sie ergründet hat, wie es zu deiner Erblindung kommt, dann ist sie sicher in der Lage ein Gegenmittel zu finden."

Snape seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass sie hervorragende Heilungsfähigkeiten hat – aber sie wird mir nicht helfen können. Ich kenne den Grund für den Verlust meiner Sehfähigkeit. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel Albus."

Dumbledore war nicht länger in der Lage so zu tun als habe er alles unter Kontrolle. „Woher willst du das wissen? Ist es nicht wenigstens einen Versuch wert? Sag mir den Grund. Wir werden gemeinsam eine Lösung finden!"

Snape lächelte zynisch. „Der Grund..." sagte er nun gedehnt, „der Grund ist, dass ich mich systematisch selbst vergiftet habe. Für die Pflanzengifte, die ich verwendet habe gibt es keinerlei Gegenmittel. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb sie seit langem in der Zaubertrankkunst verboten sind."

Dumbledore wirkte nun völlig kraftlos als er sagte: „Bei Merlin...warum hast du das getan?"

Snape lachte freudlos auf. „Weil ich glaubte ich hätte nichts zu verlieren. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst," schloß er mit belegter Stimme.

„Nichts zu verlieren..." echote Dumbledore fassungslos. „Hast du über die Nebenwirkungen Bescheid gewusst?" fragte der Direktor nun mit erhobener Stimme.

Snape nickte kaum merklich.

„Du hast gewusst, dass sie zur Erblindung führen können aber du hast geglaubt nichts zu verlieren? Nein Severus, das verstehe ich in der Tat nicht. Erklär es mir," forderte er nun mit vor Fassungslosigkeit vibrierender Stimme.

Snape wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und davongerannt. Aber er fühlte, dass er seinem Freund eine Erklärung schuldig war. „In den meisten Fällen führt die Langzeiteinnahme zum Tode. Das man lediglich erblindet kommt äußerst selten vor. Ich habe also...Glück gehabt," sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

Der Direktor glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Was, in Merlins Namen hat dich dazu gebracht, dass du sogar einen frühzeitigen Tod in Kauf genommen hast?"

Snape antwortete einsilbig: „Mein Leben – mein Leben hat mich dazu gebracht – Albus."

Natürlich hatte Dumbledore gewusst, dass Severus nicht gerade übermäßig an seinem Leben hing. Aber das es so weit gehen würde, hätte der Direktor nie für möglich gehalten.

Er war bestürzt über diese Erkenntnis. In gewisser Weise fühlte er sich sogar schuldig. Hatte er zu wenig getan? „Es lag allein in meiner Verantwortung," sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke plötzlich, als hätte er Dumbledores Gedanken gelesen.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Ich habe geglaubt, du hättest dich mit deinem Leben – deiner Aufgabe hier – arrangiert."

Snape schnaubte nun unüberhörbar. „Ich hasse die Menschen so sehr wie sie mich hassen. Der einzige Mensch, dem ich etwas schulde, bist du Albus. Ich hoffe einen Großteil dieser Schuld mit meiner Spionagetätigkeit abbezahlt zu haben."

„Ich ahnte nicht, dass du es so siehst," stammelte Dumbledore nun. Snape gestattete sich ein weiteres zynisches Lächeln. Dann plötzlich verschwand dieses Pseudolächeln und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Verzeih mir Albus. Ich tue dir Unrecht. Du hast dich stets um mich bemüht. Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen."

Er erhob sich und wandte sich zur Tür. „Severus – was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Dumbledore hilflos.

Der Zaubertrankmeister drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich weiß es nicht," sagte er und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Dumbledores Büro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Das war klasse Hagrid. Wenn ich nochmal eine Schlammpackung brauche, dann komme ich wieder mit dir und Fang spazieren," sagte Hermine mit einem Blick an sich hinunter.

Ihre beiden Freunde Ron und Harry lachten. Hagrid sah sie etwas betreten an: „Tut mir leid Hermine. Aber Fang liebt nun einmal Schlammlöcher. Das er sich ausgerechnet neben dir schütteln würde, konnte ich doch wirklich nicht vorhersehen."

Hermine grinste ihren großen Freund an. „Ich hab's ja nicht so gemeint. Bin nicht böse – ehrlich nicht," fügte sie bei seinem kritischen Blick an.

„Also, ich glaube ich geh mich jetzt mal lieber umziehen," sagte sie dann und winkte den anderen im Weggehen. Hermine grinste auf dem Weg zum Schloß immer noch vor sich hin. Das bißchen Schlamm war schließlich halb so wild.

Als sie beim Abendessen in der großen Halle wieder auf Ron und Harry traf, merkte sie das diese sie vorsichtig von der Seite ansahen. „Was ist denn los?" fragte sie.

„Bist du echt nicht sauer?" ließ sich Harry leise vernehmen. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Naja, die meisten Mädchen wären stinksauer nach der Geschichte mit dem Schlamm..." bemerkte er vorsichtig.

Hermine schüttelte ernst den Kopf, dann beugte sie sich ein Stück zu Harry als wolle sie ihm ins Ohr flüstern. Als er sich zu ihr beugte, sagte sie überlaut direkt in sein Ohr: „Ich bin aber nicht wie die meisten Mädchen – verstanden?"

Harry rieb sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht das Ohr und erwiderte: „Ja, danke – hab ich jetzt verstanden."

Hermine griff befriedigt nach den Speisen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Ihr Blick wanderte während des Essens durch die Halle. Nur wenige Schüler waren anwesend. Der Lehrertisch war bis auf Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall ebenfalls leer. Selbst Dumbledore war nicht anwesend. Hermine fand es merkwürdig, dass er nicht da war. Eigentlich pflegte er Sonntagsabends immer in der großen Halle zu speisen. Aber natürlich war seine Abwesenheit kein Grund zur Sorge. Hermine war schon eher besorgt darüber, dass Neville noch kein Wort gesagt hatte seit sie hier zusammensaßen. Sie beobachtete wie er manchmal geistesabwesend seinen Arm rieb. Die junge Gryffindor spürte eine Welle von Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Gerne hätte sie Snape wenigstens einen haßerfüllten Blick zugeworfen, aber auch dieser glänzte natürlich mal wieder durch Abwesenheit. Sie überlegte ob sie selbst Dumbledore auf den Ernst der Lage ansprechen sollte. Sie brauchte ja keine Namen zu nennen. Aber so ging es jedenfalls nicht weiter.

Snape durfte nicht einfach die Schüler drangsalieren wie es ihm gerade gefiel...das konnte ein böses Ende nehmen. Sie hing noch einige Zeit diesen Gedanken nach. Schließlich fühlte sie sich dermaßen erschöpft, dass sie sich von Ron und Harry verabschiedete. Vielleicht war ihr Dienst im Krankenflügel doch etwas viel neben der Schule. Sie fühlte sich in letzter Zeit oft schlapp und unausgeglichen.

Ihre beiden Freunde sahen sie bedauernd an. „Wir wollten eigentlich noch eine Partie Zauberschach im Gemeinschaftsraum spielen. Komm doch auch mit."

„Nein danke Jungs. Ich bin echt kaputt. Ich werde sofort schlafen gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen kam es ihr vor, als habe sie gerade einmal 2 Stunden geschlafen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass die Nacht bereits vorbei war und nun wieder eine ganze Woche vor ihr lag. Das Schlimmste am Montagmorgen war die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Irgendwie wurde Hermine das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Lehrer auch eine gewisse Abneigung gegen den Montagmorgen empfand. Das machte den Unterricht bei ihm nicht gerade angenehmer. Normalerweise konzentrierte sie sich einfach auf den Unterrichtsstoff und versuchte ihn so wenig wie möglich zu beachten, aber heute würde sie es nicht ignorieren wenn er sie abfällig behandeln sollte. Sie würde sich wehren.

Ein wenig mulmig war ihr bei diesem Vorhaben schon, aber wenn es sein musste würde sie eben die Erste sein, die sich über ihn beschwerte. Vielleicht würden dann ja doch einige den Mut finden ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Sie packte ihre Sachen und ging zum Frühstücken in die große Halle.

Ron und Harry kamen erst als sie schon fast fertig war. Die Beiden sahen ebenso lustlos aus wie sie sich fühlte. „Wer diesen Stundenplan entworfen hat müsste auf der Stelle erschossen werden," maulte Ron wie jeden Montagmorgen. Hermine erwiderte wie immer darauf:  
„Irgendjemand muss ihn ja in den ersten Montagstunden haben."

Ron erwiderte wie immer: „Ja, aber warum ausgerechnet wir?" Als dieses Ritual abgehandelt war, machten sich die Schüler lustlos in die Kerker auf. Sie hatten sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt, als Professor Flitwick den Raum betrat.

Die Schüler sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Guten Morgen. Leider ist der Kollege Snape erkrankt. Ich werde für ihn diese Woche den Unterricht übernehmen. Vielleicht wäre jemand so freundlich mir zu sagen, was sie als letztes durchgenommen haben. Mal sehen ob ich noch soviel von meinem Zaubertrankwissen hervorkramen kann, dass wir einen ordentlichen Trank zustande bringen ohne dass das ganze Labor explodiert."

Flitwick wartete vergeblich auf belustigte Schüler. Diese waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich einen erkrankten Snape vorzustellen. Er war noch nie krank gewesen und nun sollte Flitwick ihn direkt für eine ganze Woche vertreten? Diese Aussicht erschien manchen als zu schön um wahr zu sein. Eine ganze Woche ohne Snape.

Besser konnte der Montagmorgen gar nicht beginnen.

TBC


	4. Kapitel 4

_**So, nun geht es weiter...**_

**_weitere Reviews und Kekse nehme ich mit Freude entgegen;)_**

**4. Kapitel**

„Beruhige dich! Wir werden eine andere Aufgabe für dich finden."

Der Direktor hatte Mühe sein aufgebrachtes Gegenüber zu beruhigen. „Eine andere Aufgabe? Und wie sollte diese wohl aussehen? Was gibt es für einen blinden Mann hier schon zu tun Albus? Was?"

Snape war aus seinem Stuhl gesprungen und stützte sich nun auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Normalerweise hätte sein Blick den alten Mann fixiert, statt dessen hatte Snape die Augen geschlossen und noch mehr Wut in seine Stimme gelegt.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber mir wird etwas einfallen. Vertrau mir!" Albus Dumbledores Stimme beschwor den Zaubertrankmeister geradezu. Dieser schnaubte und ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken. „Vielleicht kann ich doch Zaubertränke weiter lehren?" murmelte der dunkelhaarige Mann nun wesentlich leiser.

Dumbledore atmete tief durch und sagte dann ruhig: „Das ist leider völlig unmöglich Severus und du weißt es. Schüler neigen nun einmal dazu Fehler zu machen. Bisher konntest du diese recht schnell korrigieren. Wenn du aber nicht siehst was sie zusammenmischen, dann kann das in einer Katastrophe enden. Nein, wir müssen eine andere Lösung finden. Als erstes jedoch wirst du mich jetzt begleiten."

„Wohin?" kam die einsilbige Frage.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Aber ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie ohnehin nichts für mich tun kann."

„Das muss sie mir schon selber sagen damit ich es akzeptiere. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben Severus."

„Wir?" fragte Snape nun bitter.

„Ja, wir! Ich werde dir beistehen. Ich werde immer da sein wenn du mich brauchst," versicherte Albus Dumbledore. Snape senkte den Kopf, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. „Wollen wir?" fragte der Direktor nun bemüht gutgelaunt. Der Zaubertrankmeister erhob sich ergeben und murmelte: „Mir bleibt doch ohnehin keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr?"

Nun war es Dumbledore, der darauf eine Antwort verweigerte. Schweigend gingen sie die Gänge entlang zum Krankenflügel. Der Direktor ging langsam neben seinem Freund her, um ihn dadurch indirekt zu leiten. Den Gedanken ihn zu führen indem er ihn berührte, hatte er sofort verworfen. Der eigenwillige Snape hätte es nie und nimmer zugelassen.

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, kam Poppy sofort auf sie zu. „Direktor – Professor Snape, ist etwas passiert? Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Sie betrachtete beide kurz und gab dann einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. „Professor Snape. Was ist mit Ihren Augen passiert?"

Sie griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu einem der Krankenbetten zu ziehen. Sofort schüttelte er sie unwillig ab. „Ähm, hier herüber bitte," sagte sie dann gestikulierend, was ihr im gleichen Moment ziemlich dumm vorkam, da er es offensichtlich ohnehin nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

Snape schnaubte genervt, bevor er sich auf das Bett setzte. Poppy sah kurz unsicher zu Dumbledore, der jedoch lediglich den Kopf schüttelte. Dann betrachtete sie den Kranken vor sich und sagte sehr bestimmt: „Ich werde jetzt einige Untersuchungen durchführen. Dafür muss ich Sie berühren. Es wäre sehr nett, wenn Sie mich einfach machen lassen und sich nicht wehren."

Snape lächelte zynisch: „Reden Sie so auch mit den Schülern wenn sie krank sind?"

Poppy lachte auf: „Nein, die stellen sich auch nicht so an."

Snape schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dann zog er plötzlich einen Zettel aus der Tasche seines Umhanges. „Vielleicht können Sie sich die Untersuchungen sparen, wenn Sie darüber im Bilde sind, was die Erblindung ausgelöst hat." Er hielt den Zettel in ihre Richtung und sie griff neugierig danach.

Kurz darauf, als sie ihn überflogen hatte, sah sie ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Sie haben _das_ eingenommen?"

Er nickte.

„Wie lange schon?" ihre Stimme klang schwach.

„Mehrere Monate," sagte er tonlos.

„Monate?" keuchte Poppy nun.

Dann sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme: „Sie können froh sein, dass Sie überhaupt noch am leben sind."

Snape lächelte freudlos: „Ja, nicht wahr?" sagte er dann ironisch und sein leerer Blick wanderte zu Dumbledore.

„Aber Madam Pomfrey, gibt es denn wirklich nichts was Sie für ihn tun können?" fragte der Direktor nun händeringend. Sie sah ihn an, dann blickte sie auf Snape, der vor ihr auf dem Bett saß und keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. „Nein. Nicht unter diesen Umständen. Ich fürchte es gibt niemanden der etwas tun könnte. Sie können natürlich gerne noch weitere Meinungen einholen. Aber machen Sie sich lieber keine großen Hoffnungen."

Dann setzte sie sich in gebührendem Abstand neben Snape auf das Bett. „Darf ich Sie fragen warum Sie diese Gifte eingenommen haben?"

„Nein," kam die prompte Antwort von Snape und er stand abrupt vom Bett auf.  
„Also kann ich jetzt gehen?" seine Frage klang eher wie eine Forderung.

„Ja," hauchte Madam Pomfrey, die verletzt war über seine abweisende Art und gleichzeitig großes Mitleid für ihren Patienten empfand. Sofort machte sich der Zaubertrankmeister daran, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

Dumbledore begleitete ihn stumm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Flitwick ist gar nicht so schlecht in Zaubertränke - wer hätte das gedacht?" Ron grinste Hermine und Harry übers ganze Gesicht an.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen: „Ron, das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein. Er musste jede einzelne Zutat und jede einzelne Dosierung nachschlagen. Außerdem wissen wir bis jetzt nicht, ob der Schrumpftrank überhaupt gelungen ist, da niemand ihn testen wollte."

Harry sah Hermine kurz an und musste dann schallend lachen: „Na, dass Flitwick ihn nicht selbst testen wollte ist doch wohl klar. Wenn er auch noch einen Schrumpftrank nimmt, dann kannst du ihn mit der Lupe suchen. Aber wenigstens ist Flitwick nicht so unmenschlich jemanden zu zwingen den Trank auszuprobieren. Also ich schließe mich Ron an. Von mir aus kann Snape bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst."

Hermine atmete tief durch, dann erwiderte sie: „Ich verstehe ja was ihr meint...trotzdem ist Flitwick nicht qualifiziert genug. Letztendlich versäumen wir eine Woche Zaubertränke und ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass bald wieder Prüfungen anstehen."

„Also ich werde diese Woche sehr genießen," sagte Ron und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum plumpsen. „Fragt ihr euch eigentlich nicht was er hat?"

„Neee," kam es von Ron und Harry wie aus einem Munde. Dann sah Harry sie von der Seite an: „Wieso? Interessiert es dich etwa?"

„Hm, ja irgendwie schon," erwiderte die junge Gryffindor nachdenklich. Ron gähnte und streckte sich. „Dann frag halt Poppy – ihr seid immerhin jetzt Kolleginnen," sagte er gelangweilt. Hermine sah Ron nachdenklich an.

„Vielleicht hast du recht Ron. Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee."

Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Dann sah er sie mit dem ganzen Hass, den ein Teenager aufbringen kann an und zischte ihr zu: „Dumbledore kann sagen was er will – für mich ist Snape Schuld am Tod von Sirius."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, ich verstehe ja dass du ihm die Schuld gibst aber wenn du ehrlich bist, dann ist das irgendwie ungerecht. Er hat ihn nicht umgebracht – er war nur eklig zu ihm. Aber so ist er schließlich immer – zu jedem!"

Harry schnaubte wütend. Er hatte sich oft in letzter Zeit insgeheim die Frage gestellt, ob es fair von ihm war, die Schuld einfach auf Snape abzuwälzen. Harry blickte Hermine trotzig an: „Selbst wenn Snape nicht schuld ist... er hat es nicht verdient, dass man sich um sein Wohlergehen sorgt, oder hast du schon vergessen, was er Neville angetan hat?" fragte er dann brummig.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich will ja bloß wissen was mit ihm los ist," sagte Hermine zu ihrer Verteidigung. „Richte ihm bloß keine Genesungswünsche von uns aus," knurrte Harry Hermine an und warf dann Ron einen feixenden Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge...," murmelte Hermine und verließ schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ihre Freunde ihr dieses Vorhaben wieder ausreden konnten.

Poppy war nicht weiter überrascht, als Hermine außerplanmäßig im Krankenflügel erschien. „Hallo Hermine. Ich hoffe dir fehlt nichts. Oder kommst du weil du krank bist?"

Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen – äh, kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich mache gerade eine Bestandsaufnahme. Dinge wie Verbände, Pflaster und Zutaten für Heilsalben müssen regelmäßig aufgefüllt werden. Also sehe ich immer am Wochenanfang nach was fehlt. Da im Moment hier nicht viel los ist, bin ich allerdings schon fast fertig. Wenn du willst können wir uns aber ein wenig unterhalten."

„Ja, gerne. Soll ich uns einen Tee kochen?"

„Das wäre wirklich schön," sagte Madam Pomfrey ehrlich erfreut. Hermine war ein wenig enttäuscht als sie gesehen hatte, dass der Krankenflügel leer war. Kein Kranker war zu sehen - erst recht kein Snape. Sie hatte es sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen können ihn hier anzutreffen.

Als sie gemeinsam bei einer Tasse Tee saßen und Poppy noch einige Kekse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, fasste sich Hermine ein Herz und fragte: „Wie war es denn Gestern noch...war viel zu tun?" Madam Pomfrey sah sie kurz erstaunt an und antwortete schließlich: „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Plötzlich lachte sie auf und sagte verschwörerisch: „Weißt du Hermine, am meisten zu tun hab ich hier immer, wenn ein Quidditchspiel stattfindet. Dann wird es machmal ganz schön hektisch."

Hermine lächelte, aber sie hatte das eindeutige Gefühl, dass Poppy sie in Wahrheit nur von ihrer Frage ablenken wollte. So schnell wollte die junge Gryffindor jedoch nicht aufgeben. Sie tat einfach so, als habe sie das Ablenkungsmanöver gar nicht bemerkt und sagte so neutral wie möglich: „Professor Snape ist krank - wussten Sie das?"

„Krank?" fragte Poppy nun. Dann beeilte sie sich zu sagen: „Ähm, nein, da fragst du die Falsche." Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass Poppy eine lausige Lügnerin war. Dennoch hatte sie verstanden, dass sie aus der älteren Frau nichts herausbekommen würde. Tja, mit der Kollegialität schien es noch nicht weit her zu sein. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen, wobei Poppy darauf bedacht war Hermine nach ihren Plänen für ihre berufliche Zukunft zu befragen. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

Als Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, waren Ron und Harry gerade damit beschäftigt Quidditchrekorde auswendig zu lernen. Im Stillen schüttelte Hermine darüber den Kopf. Es gab doch nun wirklich Wichtigeres zu lernen. Als die beiden sie sahen, unterbrachen sie das gegenseitige Abfragen und sahen sie neugierig an. „Ich dachte es interessiert euch nicht," sagte Hermine ärgerlich.

„Tut's ja auch nicht – erzähl trotzdem," sagte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Hermine verzog das Gesicht zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Ich habe nichts herausbekommen," gab sie schließlich zu.

Die beiden sahen sie immer noch fragend an. „Naja, er war nicht da – und Poppy hat mir nichts erzählt."

Plötzlich lachte Ron: „Ah, ich weiß...er hat bestimmt irgend so eine blöde Kinderkrankheit wie Windpocken oder Masern...voll peinlich...da liegt er natürlich nicht auf der Krankenstation rum, sondern hat sich in seinen Kerker verzogen und flucht den ganzen Tag vor sich hin."

Bei dem Gedanken musste nun sogar Hermine lachen. „Tja, du hast bestimmt recht Ron. Ist ja auch egal. Was habt ihr denn noch vor – ihr wollt doch nicht den ganzen Abend diesen Quatsch auswendig lernen."

Ron und Harry sahen beide plötzlich sehr empört aus. „Das ist kein Quatsch Hermine...oder weißt du, wer die meisten Feldverweisebekommen hat, oder wer der Spieler war, der am häufigsten die Mannschaften gewechselt hat?"

Ron sah sie lauernd an. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Ron...und ehrlichgesagt interessiert es mich auch gar nicht."

Harry klappte das Buch zu: „O.k, Schluss jetzt! Lasst uns in die große Halle gehen und sehen ob das Abendessen schon fertig ist."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Nichtstun war unerträglich. Er wanderte in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Leise zählte er dabei seine Schritte. Auf diese Weise vermied er es, versehentlich gegen eine Wand zu laufen...aber wichtiger war noch, dass es ihn einigermaßen beruhigte. Seine Gedanken fingen sofort an wie wild herumzuwirbeln, sobald er mit dem monotonen Zählen aufhörte.

Die Dunkelheit war unerträglich.

Sie ließ ihn völlig verzweifeln.

Wenn man normalerweise die Augen schloß, dann sah man durch die Lider hindurch immer noch Lichtreflexe. Er lebte nun in tiefster Finsternis. Es glich einer sternenlosen Nacht, die niemals wieder von der Sonne abgelöst würde. Die Geräusche um ihn herum stürzten dafür um so gewaltsamer auf ihn ein.

Sein eigener, keuchender Atem schien den ganzen Raum zu füllen. Wie sollte jemand verstehen, warum er es so weit hatte kommen lassen? Inzwischen verstand er es selbst nicht mehr. Die Dunkelheit, der er hatte entfliehen wollen, hatte ihn nun ganz und gar eingeholt.

Das Leben war zu ihm nie fair gewesen, aber was es jetzt mit ihm anstellte war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er presste die Hände an seinen Kopf und unterdrückte den Schrei, der sich seiner Kehle entringen wollte. Plötzlich klopfte es an seine Tür. Abrupt hielt er in seinem rastlosen Umherwandern inne und starrte mit seinen blicklosen Augen zur Tür.

„Wer ist da," bellte er förmlich.

„Ein Freund," kam die Antwort.

Obwohl lediglich zwei Worte durch die schwere Holztür gedämpft zu ihm vorgedrungen waren, wusste Snape sofort um wen es sich bei seinem Besucher handelte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn ignoriert, aber er wusste dass ihm diese Möglichkeit verwehrt blieb. Ergeben machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Als er sie geöffnet hatte, zischte er den Mann der davor stand unwillig an: „Das du dich überhaupt hierher nach Hogwarts wagst, nach allem was geschehen ist..."

„Niemand kann mir verwehren meinen Sohn zu besuchen – niemand – auch Dumbledore nicht," sagte sein Gegenüber mit gespielt freundlicher Stimme.

Dann trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. „Möchtest du mich nicht hereinbitten," fragte der Besucher nun schon wesentlich unfreundlicher. Snape öffnete die Tür ein Stückchen weiter und machte mit der Hand eine einladende Geste, während sein Gesichtsausdruck abweisender nicht hätte sein können.

„Du scheinst dich nicht sonderlich zu freuen mich zu sehen," sagte sein Gast und ließ seine Stimme überrascht klingen.

„Wie war es in Askaban?" fragte Snape spöttisch.

„Mein Aufenthalt dort war zum Glück äußerst kurz – was ich nicht dir zu verdanken habe," fügte er anklagend hinzu.

Snape erwiderte nichts darauf. Widerum trat eine merkwürdige Stille ein. „Irgendetwas stimmt mit dir nicht. Was ist mit deinen Augen?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister senkte den Kopf, aber er wusste dass es zu spät war. Er konnte es nicht vor Lucius Malfoy verbergen – und schon gar nicht vor Lord Voldemort. Es war ihm vom ersten Moment des grauenvollen Erkennens seiner Erblindung klar gewesen, dass der Lord es früher oder später erfahren würde.

Was dann passieren würde, konnte sich Snape nur zu gut vorstellen.

Aber auch wenn er binnen kürzester Zeit vor Voldemort im Staub liegen und vor Schmerzen den Verstand verlieren würde - Lucius Malfoy gegenüber würde er keine Schwäche zeigen. „Temporäre Blindheit," sagte Snape einsilbig.

„Temporär? Wie lange?" fragte sein Gegenüber interessiert.

„Einige Tage – vermutlich," erwiderte Snape unbestimmt.

Nun wurde die Stimme von Malfoy eindringlicher. „Was soll das heißen – einige Tage? Der Lord ist dabei seine Macht wiederherzustellen. Nie war er seinem Ziel näher als jetzt. Er braucht jeden Mann, das muss dir doch klar sein. Er wird über diese Neuigkeit nicht sehr erfreut sein. Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen? Hast du mit deinen Tränken rumgepfuscht?"

Snape erwiderte nichts darauf. Vielmehr ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass Malfoy es für seine Pflicht halten würde den dunklen Lord unverzüglich von seinem Problem zu erzählen.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen," sagte er lediglich zu seinem ungebetenen Gast. Malfoy schnaubte abfällig über diesen Rausschmiss. „Das werde ich. Du dagegen solltest dich lieber damit anfreunden, eine nicht gerade angenehme Befragung über dich ergehen zu lassen. Weißt du was Severus...in deiner Haut möchte ich wirklich nicht stecken!"

Damit verließ der Mann mit dem langen blondem Haar ohne ein weiteres Wort den Kerker. Snape nahm unverzüglich die Runde durch seine Räume wieder auf. Zu gerne hätte er selber an eine temporäre Erblindung geglaubt. Wenn der dunkle Lord die Wahrheit erfuhr, war sein Todesurteil damit unterschrieben.

Voldemort konnte es sich nicht leisten Mitwisser, die nicht mehr einsetzbar waren, am Leben zu lassen.

TBC


	5. Kapitel 5

_**Ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews und die riesen Mengen an Keksen. Mit Schokoladenkeksen liegt Ihr bei mir immer richtig;)**_

**5. Kapitel**

Am Gryffindortisch ging es wie immer sehr laut zu. Viele neue Gesichter waren in den letzten Jahren hinzugekommen, dafür hatten etliche vertraute Freunde in dieser Zeit ihre Prüfungen abgelegt und die Schule verlassen. Hermine war immer mulmig bei dem Gedanken, was sie wohl nach der Schule machen würde. Es war nicht etwa so, dass sie Angst hatte ihre neuen Aufgaben nicht meistern zu können, sondern ihr Problem war eher dass sie Angst hatte, ihr Beruf könne ihr schnell langweilig werden.

Daher versuchte sie jetzt schon herauszufinden, bei welcher Art von Tätigkeit sie sich vollends gefordert fühlte. Der Dienst im Krankenflügel war eine interessante Erfahrung. Sie hatte jedoch nicht das Gefühl, dass dies die Aufgabe für ihr zukünftiges Leben sei. Da sie wusste dass ihre Eltern nicht darauf bestehen würden, dass sie die Zahnarztpraxis übernahm, bereitete ihr diese Einsicht keine großen Probleme.

Ein paar Wochen wollte sie jedoch den Dienst im Krankenflügel noch ausüben. „Ist schon merkwürdig dass Dumbledore wieder nicht anwesend ist, oder?" fragte Harry in Hermines Gedanken hinein. Sie sah überrascht zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Er hatte Recht. Der Platz des Direktors war verwaist. Die anderen Lehrer waren, mit Ausnahme von Snape, komplett anwesend. Ob Snape wirklich nur harmlos erkrankt war? Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mehr dahintersteckte.

„Ich hab ihn heute gesehen – er wirkte sehr nachdenklich," sagte Ron während er sich eine neue Portion Kartoffeln nahm.

„Wen – Snape?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

Ron sah sie irritiert an: „Snape doch nicht – wie kommst du denn jetzt auf den? Ich meinte Dumbledore."

Hermine senkte schnell den Blick: „Ja – natürlich," murmelte sie schnell.

„Er ging am See spazieren. Als ich ihn grüßte hat er es nicht einmal bemerkt," fügte Ron an.

Harry sah seinen Freund grübelnd an. „Was könnte nur mit ihm los sein? Glaubt ihr wir sollten ihn fragen?" Hermine und Ron schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe. „Wenn es etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun hat, dann werden wir es schon noch früh genug erfahren," sagte Ron bestimmt.

„Hermine, was meinst du?"

Die junge Gryffindor sah ihre Freunde achselzuckend an: „Ich weiß es nicht – lasst uns noch etwas abwarten," erwiderte sie unbestimmt.

In ihrem Kopf begann sich jedoch eine Frage zu bilden, die sie von nun an nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen sollte. Hatten Dumbledores Sorgen und seine Abwesenheit vielleicht etwas mit Snapes Erkrankung zu tun?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Du musst mir wirklich keine Gesellschaft leisten Albus."

Snape hatte versucht nicht so verbittert zu klingen, wie er sich fühlte. Dem Direktor entging jedoch so schnell nichts und er sah ihn prüfend an. „Nein, du hast Recht – aber wer hätte dir dann deine Lieblingsspeise bringen sollen? Du würdest einem Hauselfen niemals sagen was dein Leibgericht ist, nicht wahr?"

Severus Snapes Gesicht verzog sich spöttisch: „Nein – genauso wenig wie dir!"

Nun lachte Dumbledore. „Ich bin eben ein guter Beobachter. Oder habe ich mich in meiner Einschätzung geirrt?"

Snape legte sein Besteck auf den nun leeren Teller und sagte: „Du hast dich nicht geirrt. Aber in Zukunft würde ich ehrlichgesagt gerne alleine speisen." Dumbledore atmete tief durch und brummte dann: „Verstehe."

Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen wie unwohl Severus sich gefühlt hatte, vor seinen Augen blind in seinem Essen zu stochern. Da ihm jedoch auch völlig klar war, dass Severus Snape es niemals zulassen würde dass jemand ihm half, musste der Zaubertrankmeister sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden all diese Dinge allein in den Griff zu bekommen.

Nur weil er blind war konnte er schließlich nicht verhungern. Außerdem mussten sie sich langsam über die Zukunft Gedanken machen. Wenn Severus' Einschätzung der Wahrheit entsprach und er die Sehkraft nicht mehr wiedererlangen würde, dann wurde es langsam Zeit den Kollegen diesen Umstand mitzuteilen. Aber noch war der alte Mann nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken Severus. Wir müssen überlegen wie es nun weitergehen soll."

Albus' Stimme war leise aber sehr bestimmt gewesen. Snape schüttelte den gesenkten Kopf. „Wir werden als erstes eine Reihe von Medizauberern zu Rate ziehen. Wenn du möchtest, dann werde ich sie hierher bitten. Vielleicht sollten wir es auch mit Muggelärzten versuchen." Dumbledore hatte versucht Optimismus in seine Stimme zu legen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister winkte ab: „Das ist vertane Zeit – und du weißt es Albus."

„Wir werden alles versuchen was in unserer Macht steht," bekräftigte der ältere Mann. Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Wenn du meinst," sagte Severus Snape resigniert. „Was ist nur mit dir los," brach es jetzt aus dem Direktor heraus. „Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du freiwillig aufgibst!" Albus Dumbledore war es offensichtlich leid immer noch Zurückhaltung zu wahren.

Sein Freund war nicht nur blind geworden - er hatte anscheinend auch jeglichen Kampfgeist verloren. Snape hob erstaunt den Kopf. Seine blicklosen Augen richteten sich auf Dumbledore. „Ich hatte heute Besuch," sagte er plötzlich. Albus Dumbledore war irritiert. Im ersten Moment verstand er nicht, was das mit ihrem derzeitigen Thema zu tun hatte. Als ihm jedoch klar wurde, um wen es sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bei dem Besucher gehandelt hatte, sog er scharf die Luft ein.

„Lucius Malfoy," sagte er dann ahnend. Snape beschränkte sich auf ein einfaches Nicken. Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl er müsse eine Erklärung abgeben: „Ich musste ihm gestatten Draco zu besuchen. Er wurde schließlich freigesprochen wie du weißt. Was wollte er von dir?"

Jetzt lachte Snape höhnisch. „Ich weiß nicht was er ursprünglich wollte. Als er meine Blindheit bemerkte hatte er es sehr eilig zu gehen und Lord Voldemort von meiner Indisponiertheit zu erzählen."

Er ließ den Kopf nun wieder hängen und schnaubte bitter lachend vor sich hin. Dumbledore versuchte sich seine Betroffenheit über dieses, für seinen Freund untypische Verhalten nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Was glaubst du wird er tun?" fragte er leise.

Plötzlich verstummte Snapes Lachen. „Nun – ich denke nicht, dass er mir eine Genesungskarte schicken wird," das gequälte Lachen begann von neuem. Der Direktor konnte es kaum ertragen seinen Freund so zu sehen. „Wir müssen dich schützen. Du darfst Hogwarts nicht verlassen, bis wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben deine Sicherheit zu garantieren."

„Ach, und wie sollte die Wohl aussehen Albus? Meine Sicherheit ist keinen Pfifferling mehr wert. Du hast selbst gesagt, du kannst Malfoy nicht davon abhalten nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Nicht einmal innerhalb dieses Schlosses bin ich wirklich sicher. Aber das wird auch nicht nötig sein," plötzlich verstummte er.

Dumbledore sah ihn alamiert an: „Was meinst du damit 'es wird auch nicht nötig sein'? Rede mit mir Severus!" Noch nie hatte die Stimme des Direktors so panisch geklungen. Snape hatte dies sehr wohl wahrgenommen, trotzdem – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb antwortete er nicht. Der Direktor rang die Hände, dann seufzte er und sagte nun wesentlich ruhiger: „Es wird alles gut werden – mir wird eine Lösung einfallen."

Die Stimme des Zaubertrakmeisters klang ebenfalls ruhig und gefasst, als er erwiderte: „Das sagst du mir immer wieder. Ich kann leider nicht daran glauben Albus. Ich glaube an gar nichts mehr." Der ältere Zauberer legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter seines jüngeren Freundes: „Ich weiß Severus, ich weiß...aber du musst an dich selber glauben. Du hast eine Zukunft, auch wenn es dir im Moment nicht so scheint."

Dann nahm er seine Hand wieder weg und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die jedoch nicht erfolgte. „Ich werde jetzt gehen Severus. Ich muss einige dringende Eulen wegschicken. Wenn wir Glück haben, könnten morgen schon die ersten Antworten von Medihexen und -zauberern eintreffen. Ich habe auch schon die Adressen von einigen bekannten Muggelärzten herausgesucht. Irgendjemand wird dir helfen können, davon bin ich überzeugt."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein paar Tage waren vergangen und die letzte Zaubertrankstunde für diese Woche war gerade vorrüber, als die drei jungen Gryffindors auf dem Weg zur Verwandlungsstunde waren. „Flitwick ist super," freute sich Ron nachdem die Stunde Zaubertränke abermals ohne Hausaufgaben geendet hatte. Hermine sah ihn lediglich von der Seite an.

Dann sagte sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme: „Ja, geradezu phantastisch. Jetzt mal ehrlich Ron, wir haben uns diese Woche in diesem Fach nicht gerade überarbeitet, oder? In Zauberkunst ist Professor Flitwick wirklich unschlagbar, aber Zaubertränke ist nicht wirklich sein Ding, oder?"

„Ist doch egal," murmelte Harry in der Hoffnung dieses ewige Streitthema zwischen Ron und Hermine damit unterbrechen zu können. Ron sah kurz zu ihm hinüber und drehte die Augen zur Decke. Hermine dagegen sah ihn ausgesprochen wütend an.

„_Ich _jedenfalls bin froh, dass die Woche rum ist und wir ab Montag wieder Snape haben. Sonst werden wir die Prüfungen nicht schaffen – versteht doch!"

Harry sah sie abschätzend an: „_Du _brauchst dir bestimmt keine Sorgen wegen der Prüfungen zu machen Hermine. Du hast doch den Stoff vom gesamten Schuljahr schon im Griff. Aber danke, dass du uns dezent darauf hinweist, wie abhängig wir von Snape sind." Sein Blick war nun voller Abscheu.

„Hat ihn eigentlich inzwischen mal jemand gesehen?" fragte Ron während sie das Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall betraten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern um anzuzeigen wie egal ihm das war. Hermine blickte Ron nachdenklich an. „Nein, eigenartig, nicht wahr?" sagte sie dann langsam. Plötzlich fauchte Harry Hermine an: „Du kannst ihn ja am Montag fragen, was er die ganze Woche so getrieben hat, wenn es dich so brennend interessiert. Du wirst ja sehen, wie freundlich er dir Auskunft geben wird. Hermine, jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen und lass uns mit diesem Kerl in Ruhe, sonst dreh ich noch durch!"

„Gibt es irgendein Problem Mr. Potter?" kam die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf und die drei ließen sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder. Hermine war die gesamte Verwandlungsstunde damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich selbst zu verfluchen. Wieso ging ihr dieser gräßliche Mensch nicht aus dem Kopf? Offenbar machte sich niemand Sorgen um Snape – warum also ausgerechnet sie? Aber Dumbledore – er verhielt sich sehr merkwürdig. Zwar hatte er an den folgenden Abenden seinen Platz in der großen Halle eingenommen, aber sein Gesicht war verschlossen gewesen. Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte war sein Blick regelrecht versteinert. Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn große Sorgen plagten. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Als Schülerin konnte sie wohl schlecht zu einem der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten gehen, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen und fragen wo der Schuh denn drücke.

Die anderen Lehrer schienen auch Abstand vom Direktor zu halten. Es war schwer einzuschätzen, ob sie wussten was vor sich ging. Hermine hatte sogar schon überlegt, ob sie McGonagall auf die Situation ansprechen sollte. Aber diesen Gedanken hatte sie sofort wieder verworfen, denn die strenge Lehrerin hatte schon oft keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass einige Dinge einfach nicht für die Ohren der Schüler bestimmt waren.

Hermine hatte sich trotz ihrem Dienst im Krankenflügel, den sie am nächsten morgen absolvieren musste, dazu entschlossen mit ihren Freunden an diesem Abend nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ein bißchen Abwechslung würde ihr gut tun und sie wollte sich gerne mit Harry wieder versöhnen. Sie wusste wie hart es ihn traf, dass sie sich Gedanken um das Wohlergehen von Snape gemacht hatte.

Vielleicht würden sie heute abend zusammen ein Butterbier trinken und sich stattdessen über erfreulichere Dinge unterhalten. Das Problem war nur, dass das einzige was Harry zur Zeit interessierte Quidditch war. Nicht unbedingt Hermines Lieblingsthema, aber um sich mit Harry wieder zu vertragen nahm sie sogar das in Kauf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Es ist jetzt an der Zeit Severus. Wir müssen es den anderen sagen. Wir können unmöglich noch länger warten." Dumbledore hatte das eindeutige Gefühl, dass sein junger Freund ihn am liebsten zum Teufel gejagt hätte. Als Direktor dieser Schule blieb ihm jedoch keine andere Wahl, als langsam Entscheidungen zu treffen, wie es mit dem Zaubertrankunterricht an dieser Schule weiterging.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke würde seine Sehkraft nicht wiedererlangen. Täglich waren neue Medizauberer, Hexen und Ärzte in Hogwarts erschienen um ihr Wissen anzubieten, aber alle hatten es ebenso desillisioniert wieder verlassen müssen.

Der Kampf war verloren. Severus Snape saß da und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Als Freund fand es Albus Dumbledore ungerecht Snape gerade jetzt so unter Druck zu setzen, aber das Leben ging weiter und langsam wurden die Kollegen neugierig.

„Tu was immer du für richtig hälst," sagte Snape gepresst. Dumbledore räusperte sich: „Am Montag kommt Professor Adams zu uns. Er hat gerade erst seine Ausbildung zum Zaubertranklehrer abgeschlossen. Ich möchte, dass du ihm als Berater zur Seite stehst. Er hat noch keinerlei praktische Erfahrung im Umgang mit Schülern und ich denke sein Wissen ist bisher eher theoretischer Natur."

Snape öffnete die Fäuste und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich werde von hier fortgehen," sagteer leise. Dumbledore sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Du kannst nicht von hier weg! Nur hier bist du sicher!" sagte er dann mit Nachdruck. Dann fügte er ruhiger hinzu: „Ich werde die Kollegen noch heute von deinem Zustand in Kenntniss setzen. Die anderen Lehrer, die dem Orden angehören, und ich werden einen Bannkreis um die Kerker legen, um dich zu schützen. Niemand wird an dich herankönnen. Niemand – auch nicht Malfoy."

Snape lachte höhnisch. „Ja, alles was ich dafür tun muss, ist mich hier zu verkriechen und mich beschützen zu lassen wie ein...wie ein...Kind."

„Du musst die Dinge akzeptieren wie sie sind Severus. Niemand spricht dir deine Fähigkeiten ab. Aber du musst dir selber Zeit geben, bis du dein Leben wieder im Griff hast."

„Hatte ich das je?"

Dumbledore konnte nichts darauf erwidern. Die Wunden bei seinem Freund saßen einfach zu tief. Der Direktor hatte Angst um ihn, da er offensichtlich völlig einsam in seinem Schmerz versinken wollte. Dumbledore wusste, dass man einem Menschen nur helfen konnte, wenn er sich auch helfen lassen wollte.

Er betete inständig, dass dieser Tag bei Severus kommen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Kollegen hatten die Nachricht mit Bestürzung aufgenommen. Ausnahmslos alle hatten jedoch sofort ihre Hilfe angeboten. Gemeinsam hatten die Ordensmitglieder einen Bannkreis um die Kerker gelegt. Nun war es niemandem mehr möglich dorthin zu gelangen, es sei denn, Dumbledore gab die direkte Erlaubnis dazu. Er war der einzige, der diese Räume noch betreten konnte.

Da der Zaubertrankunterricht ab Montag in einem der oberen Stockwerke stattfinden würde, und der Zaubertrankmeister ohnehin nie Besuch von Schülern bekam, entschloss sich Dumbledore die Schüler bis auf weiteres über die näheren Umstände von Severus' Abwesenheit nicht in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Dumbledore wusste, dass Voldemort in absehbarer Zeit etwas unternehmen würde. Zweifellos würde er versuchen Snape unschädlich zu machen, da er davon ausgehen musste, dass sein Gefolgsmann nun eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte, da er nicht nur unbrauchbar, sondern auch unberechenbar geworden war. Diese Gedanken beschäftigten auch den Zaubertrankmeister, während er in seinen Räumen umhertastete um einen bestimmten Gegenstand zu finden.

Er erfühlte Buchrücken um Buchrücken. Ab und zu zog er eines der Bücher, die vom Umfang her in Frage kamen aus dem Regal und schlug es kurz auf um hineinzutasten, nur um es dann enttäuscht wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückzustellen. Die Suche dauerte länger als er gedacht hätte und langsam fing er an daran zu zweifeln, dass er es wiederfinden würde.

So lange Jahre hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht. Nun ja, gedacht schon, wenn er ehrlich war, aber die Verzweiflung war nie so groß gewesen, dass er es für unumgänglich hielt, sich vergewissern zu müssen, dass es noch da war. Jetzt war die Verzweiflung so groß und sie wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, die er es erfolglos suchte.

'Nicht einmal das schaffe ich mehr,' bohrte es sich in sein Bewusstsein.

Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Seine Finger hatten den Ledereinband ertastet. Es fühlte sich vertraut an und er schickte ein Stoßgebet aus, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nun endlich gefunden hatte. Langsam zog er es hervor, bemüht, dass er die beiden Buchdeckel geschlossen hielt, während er es aus dem Regal nahm. Erst als er es sicher in den Händen hielt, schlug er es vorsichtig auf.

Mit der Kuppe des rechten Zeigefingers tastete er behutsam über die Seite. Sein angehaltener Atem entweichte erleichtert, als er die Vertiefung deutlich spüren konnte. Er griff dort hinein, wo die Seiten fein säuberlich herausgeschnitten worden waren und spürte in diesem Versteck die feinen Glieder einer Kette. Vorsichtig holte er sie heraus, bis er das Gewicht des Anhängers spürte. Das Buch legte er aufgeschlagen auf seinen Schreibtisch und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun der Kette mit ihrem ungewöhnlichen Anhänger.

Es handelte sich um eine winzig kleine Phiole. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass sie silbern eingefasst war. Aber darauf kam es ihm nicht an. Erneut ergriff die Nervosität von ihm Besitz. Was, wenn der Inhalt verschwunden wäre? Das konnte natürlich nicht geschehen sein, da niemand außer ihm von der Existenz wusste, aber er musste sichergehen. Tief durchatmend versuchte er seine leicht zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Der winzige Deckel der Phiole stellte eine enorme Herausforderung dar. Doch er schaffte es. Bevor er jedoch endlich zum Inhalt kommen konnte, legte er den Deckel vorsichtshalber auf dem Tisch ab, wo er ihn später wiederfinden konnte.

Erst jetzt kippte er langsam die Phiole soweit, dass der Inhalt in seine andere Handfläche fallen konnte. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen fast zärtlich über die zwei kleinen Tabletten, die sich in dem winzigen Gefäß befunden hatten, und nun in seiner Hand lagen. Snapes Miene verzog sich zu einem selbstironischen Lächeln. Nun stand er also da – mit diesen zwei Tabletten, die seinem Dasein jederzeit wenn er es wünschte ein schnelles Ende bereiten konnten. Er selbst hatte sie hergestellt. Niemand außer ihm kannte deren Zusammensetzung und niemandem würde es möglich sein, ein Gegenmittel zu finden.

Dazu würde allerdings auch niemand die nötige Zeit haben, denn auch nur eine der Tabletten würde sein Leben innerhalb von Sekunden beenden. Es wäre so einfach sie nun zu schlucken. Jetzt...hier...auf der Stelle. Alles hätte ein Ende.

Behutsam nahm er die Tabletten zwischen die Fingerspitzen. Mit einem schmerzlichen Aufseufzen legte er sie zurück in die Phiole, tastete vorsichtig nach dem winzigen Deckel, der auf dem Tisch lag und verschloss sie wieder.

Er würde sich selbst noch etwas Zeit geben. Seine Verzweiflung war grenzenlos, aber er würde diesen Weg erst gehen, wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Nun, wo es für ihn nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts mehr zu verlieren gab, hatte er einen Entschluß gefasst. Die Menschen, die ihn hatten leiden lassen, würden dafür bezahlen. Es war besser im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort zu sterben, als ihm den eigenen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren.

Als er diesen Entschluß gefasst hatte, spürte er eine kleine Welle von Genugtuung durch seinen Körper strömen. Das vertraute Gefühl des Hasses auf seinen Peiniger gab ihm genug Kraft, um für einen Moment seinen Selbsthass zu vergessen. Doch ab sofort sollte diese Phiole mit ihrem tödlichen Inhalt sein ständiger Begleiter sein.

In dem tröstlichen Gedanken diese Welt jederzeit verlassen zu können, ließe es sich leichter bewerkstelligen noch einige Zeit in ihr zu leben.

TBC

_**Ich hoffe Ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen – wobei Spaß vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck ist...**_


	6. Kapitel 6

_**Ein zugegebenermaßen recht kurzes Kapitel, aber ich denke zum „verdauen" ist das auch besser so ;) Und keine Sorge, bald geht es ja weiter.**_

**6. Kapitel**

Lucius Malfoy kniete auf dem unebenen Boden. Kleine Steine bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Knie. Er ignorierte diesen lächerlichen Schmerz, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, der in der Lage war Schmerzen zuzufügen, wie man sie sich nur schwer ausmalen konnte, wenn man sie nicht gerade durchlitt.

Er hatte diese durchaus schon oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren. Doch heute würde es anders sein. Er hatte es kaum erwarten können endlich von ihm empfangen zu werden. Der Lord war für einige Tage nicht erreichbar gewesen. Lucius Malfoy war klar, dass er sein Wissen nicht Dritten anvertrauen durfte. Man durfte niemandem trauen – nur sich selbst.

Doch heute war es endlich soweit. Er war Überbringer einer äußerst wichtigen Nachricht. Der Lord widmete ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und Lucius wurde von einer Welle unbändigen Stolzes erfasst.

„Du hast es selbst gesehen, Lucius?" fragte der Lord mit ruhiger Stimme. Malfoy ließ sich nicht täuschen. Der Lord war sehr interessiert an dem, was er zu sagen hatte - auch wenn er gleichgültig tat. „Ja, ich habe ihn gesehen und ich kann Euch versichern, mein Lord, dass unser lieber verbündeter Severus Snape völlig blind ist."

Lord Voldemort schwieg einen Moment. Dann beugte er sich ein Stück näher zu Lucius. „Er sagte es sei nicht von Dauer?"

„Ja, das sagte er," Malfoy legte soviel Zweifel in seine Stimme, wie es ihm möglich war.

Der Lord sah ihn durchdringend an. „Du glaubst er lügt?" Lucius Malfoy überlegte sich seine Antwort gut. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich bin davon überzeugt, mein Lord." Dem dunklen Lord schien dieser Gedanke alles andere als zu gefallen. Er war nicht bereit, so schnell auf ein wichtiges Mitglied seiner Todesser zu verzichten. Dennoch, wenn Lucius die Wahrheit sprach, dann wäre es unvermeidlich Severus zu eliminieren. Er wurde unter diesen Umständen angreifbar für den Orden des Phönix. Diese hatten bei ihrer letzten Begegnung schon viel zu viel Macht bewiesen.

Er durfte nicht riskieren, dass Severus für ihn zu einer Gefahr wurde. Solange sein wichtigster Mann in der Lage war, für die Todesser zu spionieren, war seine Nähe zu Dumbledore natürlich ideal gewesen, aber nun sah die Sachlage eindeutig anders aus.

Voldemort schnaubte wütend. Malfoy sah ihn abwartend an. „Du wirst herausfinden, ob deine Vermutung richtig ist. Wenn ja, bring mir Beweise dafür und wenn ich den Befehl gebe, dann töte ihn."

Lucius nickte ehrerbietig. Er begann sich langsam, immer noch auf den Knien, zurückzuziehen. Voldemort sah ihm unbewegt zu.

„Lucius..."

Der blonde Mann hielt inne und senkte seinen Kopf abermals um zu zeigen, dass er dem Lord zu Diensten war. Voldemort durchdrang ihn mit einem herrischen Blick. Dann sagte er langsam: „Du wirst es so machen, dass nicht ersichtlich ist, dass er getötet wurde. Ich will nicht, dass seine Identität als Todesser aufgedeckt wird. Wir werden nicht preisgeben, dass wir über Hogwarts informiert wurden. So sollte es uns möglich sein, wieder jemanden dort einzuschleusen. Sie werden einen Ersatz für Snape brauchen. Finde heraus wer es ist und bring ihn zu mir. Wir werden ihn gefügig machen. Ich hoffe nur, dieser wird auch nur ansatzweise so brauchbar sein wie Severus."

Malfoy wagte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Ich würde gerne persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihm eine umfassende „Ausbildung" zuteil wird." Lord Voldemort lächelte zynisch zurück. Ihm war wohlbekannt, dass es Malfoy mit Stolz erfüllte, ein ehemalig wichtiges Mitglied wie Snape töten zu dürfen. Es würde ihn ein ganzes Stück höher in der Hierarchie bringen. Wenn er die Erlaubnis bekäme diesen neuen Spion zu unterweisen, dann hatte er einen der höchsten Ränge erreicht.

„Wir werden sehen. Erfülle erst deinen Auftrag und bring mir den Neuen. Er kann uns bei unseren Plänen behilflich sein."

„Sehr wohl mein Lord."

Nun zog sich Malfoy demütig zurück. Als er außer Sichtweite des Lords war, legte er soviel Stolz in seinen Blick und seinen Gang, wie er es stets zu tun pflegte, wenn er nicht gerade vor Voldemort im Staub kroch. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen in Vorfreude auf die Ermordung seines Feindes. Er hatte den dunklen Lord nie davon überzeugen können, dass Snape ein Doppelspion war. Der Lord hatte immer seinem engeren Verbündeten Snape geglaubt. Dieser hatte alle seine Befehle stets ausgeführt. Selbst wenn sie offensichtlich dem Orden schadeten. So hatte er ihn immer wieder von seiner Loyalität überzeugen können. Aber Lucius hatte sich nicht täuschen lassen. Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, dass er der Meinung war, wenn Snape wirklich mit Herz und Seele ein Todesser sei, dann hätte er Draco längst innerhalb Hogwarts unter den Schülern zum Anführer gemacht. Seine Mitläufer Crabbe und Goyle waren geradezu lächerlich.

Seinem Sohn sollte es obliegen, über seine Mitschüler zu herrschen. Dafür hätte Snape seiner Meinung nach mehr Sorge tragen können. Wenn sie erst einmal Snapes Nachfolger in ihren Händen hatten, würde er ihm schon klar machen, wo er in Hogwarts die Prioriäten setzen sollte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Für ihn machte es nun keinen Unterschied mehr, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Seine Welt war eine Hölle aus Finsternis. Seine Kerker waren das geworden, was sie ursprünglich einmal gewesen waren. Ein Gefängnis! Ein Gefängnis das lediglich bequem eingerichtet war.

Der Kampfgeist, der ihn noch vor ein paar Tagen beseelt hatte, war widerum tiefer Verzweiflung gewichen. Fast bedauerte er, dass seine Kerker nun durch einen Bann geschützt waren. Er hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn Malfoy wieder bei ihm aufgetaucht wäre und ihn zu Voldemort gezerrt hätte, damit er seine Aufgabe auf die ein oder andere Art zu ende bringen konnte.

Snape rieb sich die Stirn so heftig, dass er rote Striemen darauf hinterließ. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er sah sich gezwungen sein Badezimmer aufzusuchen, wenn er sich nicht mitten auf den Boden übergeben wollte. Nachdem er sich heftig erbrochen hatte, stand er keuchend auf und stand einen Moment schwankend und entkräftet auf seinen Beinen.

Sein Körper hatte schlimme Dinge erleiden müssen im Einsatz bei Voldemort. Aber diese körperlichen Schmerzen und Folterungen stellten keinen Vergleich zu dem dar, was jetzt mit ihm passierte. Nach dieser physischen Gewalt, wurde er jetzt wieder durch psychische Gewalt dominiert. Es war, als wollte ihm sein Schicksal mit aller Macht klar machen, dass er nie eine Chance gehabt hatte, noch sie je haben würde.

Seine schreckliche Kindheit war nur der Anfang gewesen. Er war nie in der Lage gewesen das Blatt zu wenden. Langsam drehte er sich zum Spiegel um, der an der Wand hing. 'Vollkommen nutzlos,' dachte er. Dieser Spiegel würde ihm nie wieder sein Anlitz zeigen. Dennoch ging er darauf zu. Er beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne und ließ seine Stirn gegen die kalte Oberfläche des Spiegels sinken.

'Genauso nutzlos und kalt bin ich,' dachte er mit einem Anflug von Ironie. Und plötzlich setzte sein Verstand aus. Er wollte zerstören. Wie von Sinnen hob er beide Hände, ballte sie zu Fäusten und schlug mit blinder Wut auf die glatte, kalte, emotionslose Oberfläche ein.

Er hörte das Splittern von Glas. Klirrend fielen messerscharfe Glasdolche zu Boden und zerschellten, um nie wieder zu etwas Ganzem zusammengefügt werden zu können. Er hieb weiter auf diesen toten Gegenstand ein und ignorierte die Schmerzen, die durch seinen Körper rasten, als tiefe Schnitte blitzschnell seine Hände und Arme trafen. Er hörte das Knirschen unter seinen Füßen mehr, als dass er die Pein wahrnahm.

Auch das Pfeifen in seinen Ohren ignorierte er. Er würde alles ignorieren. Was jetzt zählte war seine Wut auszuleben, bevor er endgültig den Verstand verlor. Doch seinen Verstand verlor er nicht – wohl aber sein Bewusstsein.

Ohne dagegen etwas unternehmen zu können, sank sein plötzlich willenloser Körper auf den Boden inmitten der blutbesprenkelten Glasscherben.

TBC


	7. Kapitel 7

**_Ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! _**

**_So, jetzt geht es weiter..._**

**7. Kapitel**

Der Abend war eigentlich ganz nett gewesen. Sich mit Harry wieder zu vertragen war einfacher gewesen, als sie geglaubt hatte. Hermine hatte irgendwann während Butterbiertrinken und Erzählen auf die Uhr gesehen und erstaunt festgestellt, dass es längst Zeit für sie war nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit hatte sie es bedauert am nächsten Tag Dienst im Krankenflügel zu haben.

Gerne hätte sie noch länger dort gesessen und sich so entspannt gefühlt. Doch ihr Pflichtbewusstsein hatte gesiegt und so war sie nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung von ihren beiden Freunden sofort ins Schloß zurückgekehrt und hatte sich in ihr Bett gelegt, um einigermaßen ausgeschlafen zu ihrem Dienst zu erscheinen. An diesem Morgen kämpfte sich dennoch mühsam aus dem Bett und sah mit einem leisen Seufzen zum Fenster.

Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Bleigraue Wolken zogen vom stürmischen Wind gepeitscht dahin. Der Regen klatschte wie unkoordinierter Trommelwirbel ans Fenster. Hermine gähnte und zog sich rasch um. Immer noch etwas fröstelnd stieg sie die Stufen aus ihrem Turm hinab und ging so leise wie möglich in die große Halle, um schnell ein bescheidenes Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Sie war die einzige Schülerin, die an einem Samstagmorgen so früh aufstand. Abermals dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie Poppy bald irgendwie beibringen musste, dass sie den Dienst im Krankensaal gerne aufgeben würde. Ein bißchen flau war ihr bei diesem Gedanken schon, denn offensichtlich war die Medihexe für ihre Hilfe sehr dankbar. Um so enttäuschter würde sie wohl über Hermines Entschluß sein. Aber wenn sie ihr klar machte, dass sie die Zeit für schulische Dinge bräuchte, würde Poppy mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen einwenden können.

Hermine trank den letzten Schluck Tee aus und eilte dann aus der Halle, um rechtzeitig im Krankensaal zu erscheinen. Sie hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet, als sie von jemandem am Arm gepackt wurde. Hermine stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Dann sah sie jedoch, dass es Poppy war, die nun schnell einen Finger vor die Lippen legte, um Hermine zu bedeuten, dass sie leise sein sollte. Noch bevor die junge Gryffindor einen Gedanken fassen konnte, was dies wohl zu bedeuten hatte, ließ sie sich von der älteren Frau in deren Büro ziehen.

Dort angekommen setzte sie sich in gespannter Erwartung auf eine Erklärung auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl. Poppy dagegen ließ sich regelrecht in ihren eigenen Stuhl sinken und sah so erschöpft aus, wie Hermine sie selten erlebt hatte. Doch statt etwas zu sagen, sah die Medihexe sie nur stumm an. Hermine spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Sie räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann mit unsicherer Stimme: „Poppy, was ist denn los?"

Nun atmete die Krankenschwester tief durch und sah Hermine mit tränennassen Augen an. Auch sie räusperte sich, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Wir haben einen neuen Patienten," stieß sie dann hervor. Hermine sah sie forschend an. Sie verstand nicht, was Poppy daran so dermaßen aus der Fassung brachte. Die Gedanken kreisten in Hermines Kopf. Plötzlich wurde ihr etwas klar: „Es ist ein Lehrer, nicht wahr Poppy?" sagte sie einer inneren Eingebung folgend.

Poppy nickte. Hermine ahnte, dass dieser Lehrer wohl ernsthaft erkrankt sein musste, wenn die Medihexe derart kummervoll war. „Ist es Professor Dumbledore?"fragte Hermine,da ihr sofort in den Sinn kam, wie angeschlagen er in der letzten Zeit gewirkt hatte. Als Poppy daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte, ließ Hermine erleichtert ein Seufzen hören. „Wer ist es Poppy? Was ist geschehen?"

Hermine kam sich langsam etwas dumm vor immer die gleichen Fragen zu stellen. Aber sie gab der älteren Frau dennoch Zeit sich zu sammeln um ihr die Antworten auf ihre ungeduldigen Fragen zu geben. „Vielleicht solltest du besser wieder indeinen Turm gehen und die Sache mir überlassen," murmelte Poppy müde.

Nun musste sich Hermine sehr beherrschen um ihre Stimme nicht zu heben, als sie sagte: „Poppy, Sie sehen sehr müde aus. Ich werde Sie jetzt ablösen...sagen Sie mir einfach was ich zu tun habe. Wenn ich Sie brauche werde ich Sie sofort rufen, in Ordnung?"

Die Krankenschwester lächelte erleichtert. „Ja, ich dachte mir, dass du das sagen würdest, aber ich muss dich daran erinnern, dass du eine Schweigepflicht hast, bevor ich dir den Dienst übergebe." Natürlich hatte Poppy sie zu Anfang ihrer Tätigkeit im Krankensaal darauf hingewiesen, dass sie ebenso wie Poppy selbst einer Schweigepflicht unterlag. Was konnte bewirkt haben, dass sie sie nun noch einmal ausführlich darauf hinwies?

„Das weiß ich – und ich werde mich selbstverständlich daran halten," versicherte sie nochmals. Die Medihexe nickte und rieb sich die Augen. Hermine erkannte, dass sie wirklich am ende ihrer Kräfte sein musste.

„Unser neuer Patient ist Severus Snape," sagte sie nun deutlich. Hermine war erstaunt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, sondern wartete, dass Poppy weitersprach. „Niemand darf erfahren, dass er hier ist. Nur du und ich und natürlich Professor Dumbledore wissen darüber bescheid." Hermine verstand, dass sie abermals aufgefordert wurde ihr Stillschweigen zu bekräftigen.

„Was fehlt ihm?" fragte sie dann ruhig.

„Er...er hat versucht...sich das Leben zu nehmen," sagte Poppy mit vibrierender Stimme.

Hermine spürte wie sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte. Ihr Kopf schien seltsam leer. Die Worte, die Poppy gerade von sich gegeben hatte, wollten einfach in ihremKopf keine Gestalt annehmen. „W...warum?" brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Die Krankenschwester seufzte abermals resigniert. „Weil er blind ist...ich nehme jedenfalls an, dass dies der Grund war," gab sie dann von sich.

„Er ist blind?" echote Hermine und erkannte selber schockiert wie dümmlich ihr Tonfall klang. Poppy nickte lediglich.

„Hermine, Professor Dumbledore und ich haben die vergangene Nacht gemeinsam um sein Überleben gekämpft. Der Direktor ist untröstlich, dass Fawkes gerade Gestern in Flammen aufgegangen ist, und so nicht bei der Heilung helfen konnte. Wir haben viele von Professor Snapes Wunden mit einem Zauber verschließen können. Einige waren jedoch so tief, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird, bis sie verheilen. Wir konnten seinen Kreislauf, Merlin sei dank, rechtzeitig stabilisieren. Es war nicht einfach. Er muss nun erst einmal unbedingt unter Beobachtung bleiben. Weitere Erklärungen kann und darf ich dir jetzt nicht geben. Professor Dumbledore war nur damit einverstanden, dass du dich ebenfalls um Professor Snape kümmerst, weil er großes Vertrauen in dich hat. Ich weiß, dass du, Harry und Ron einen gewissen Groll gegen Professor Snape hegt. Aber als Krankenschwester musst du solche persönlichen Empfindungen hinten anstellen. Der Professor schläft jetzt. Sollte er jedoch erwachen, dann möchte ich, dass du ihn mit äußerster Vorsicht behandelst. Er ist sehr schwach Hermine, denn er hat sehr viel Blut verloren."

Hermine fügte angestrengt zusammen, was Poppy ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Glaubte sie wirklich, Hermine würde die Hilflosigkeit ihres Lehrers nun ausnutzen um sich an ihm zu rächen? Sie sah die Medihexe ungläubig an. Diese winkte sofort ab und sagte dann mit schwacher Stimme: „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du ihn mit äußerster Rücksicht behandelst, aber ich musste das sagen, verstehst du?"

Hermine nickte – sie nahm es Poppy aber dennoch ein wenig übel. „Nun gut. Du musst lediglich nach ihm sehen. Wenn er aufwacht holst du mich am besten."

Abermals nickte Hermine.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich jetzt ein wenig auf die Pritsche hier in meinem Büro legen. Melde dich, wenn irgendetwas ist." Hermine verließ nachdenklich das Büro. Sie warf einen Blick durch den Krankensaal. Nur eines der Betten war belegt. Ein weißer Vorhang verdeckte jedoch die Sicht darauf.

Die junge Gryffindor atmete tief durch. Irgendwie hatte sie Angst, vor dem was sie dahinter erblicken würde. Für sie war Snape stets ein von sich selbst völlig eingenommener Mensch gewesen. Wie würde es sein, ihn verzweifelt und hilflos zu sehen?"

Nervös verschränkte sie die Finger ineinander. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie in seine Richtung. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals in ihrem Leben so kleine Schritte gemacht zu haben. Als sie an dem Vorhang angekommen war, fasste sie sich ein Herz und atmete tief durch. Sie schob den dünnen Stoff sovorsichtig zur Seite, als könne er allein durch diese Berührung erwachen. Er lag reglos da, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, dennoch traf sie die Tatsache ihn so vor sich zu sehen wie ein Schlag.

Das Betttuch reichte ihm bis zur Brust. Dumbledore und Poppy hatten ihm ein Nachthemd aus weißem Baumwollstoff angezogen, das schrecklich fehl am Platz wirkte. Das Schlimmst waren jedoch seine Arme und Hände, die mit dicken Verbänden umwickelt auf seinem Körper ruhten. Hermine hatte den verrückten Gedanken, dass er da lag wie ein aufgebahrter Toter.

Sein Gesicht war so bleich, dass es diesem Eindruck noch verstärkte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl kam in Hermine auf. Es war, als würde ein eisiger Wind mitten durch sie hindurch wehen. Sie schluckte hart und streckte fast widerwillig eine Hand aus, um einen Finger an seinen Hals zu legen.

'Puls kontrollieren,' versuchte sie ihre Gedanken in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Da seine Handgelenke dafür zur Zeit nicht in Frage kamen, ertastete sie seine Halsschlagader und sah auf ihre Uhr, um die Schläge seines Herzens kontrollieren zu können. Ihr Magen krampfte sich dabei zusammen und sie spürte wie sie rot anlief, obwohl doch niemand sah was sie hier tat. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie es wusste reichte ihr, um eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper zu bekommen.

Als die Sekunden verstrichen waren und sie errechnet hatte, das keinerlei Grund zur Sorge bestand, nahm sie ihren Finger von seinem Hals und sah ihn noch einmal aufmerksam an. Wie oft hatte sie ihm die Pest an den Hals gewünscht. Aber ihn jetzt so daliegen zu sehen war irgendwie nicht fair.

Nicht für ihn und nicht für sie.

Sie hatte immer das Bedürfnis ihn einmal besiegt zu sehen. Ihn bezahlen zu sehen, für all die Ungerechtigkeiten und die Demütigungen, die er austeilte. Aber dies hier war nicht das was sie sich erträumt hatte.

Dies war entwürdigend.

Er tat ihr leid.

Dieses Gefühl war gräßlich. Und sie war schließlich seine Schülerin – sie sollte ihn so nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber die Dinge waren nun einmal wie sie waren und bevor sie den Dienst im Krankenflügel angetreten hatte war ihr serwohl klar gewesen, dass sie sich nicht aussuchen konnte, was sie sehen wollte und was nicht. Mit ihm schien soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein und Hermine hielt es nicht länger aus sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten.

Sie ließ den Vorhang wieder hinuntergleiten und begann im Krankensaal auf und ab zu gehen. Leise wanderte sie an leeren Betten vorbei und zupfte mal hier mal dort an den Bettbezügen, die tadellos waren und ihr die Unsinnnigkeit ihres Tuns höhnisch vor Augen führten. Hermine ging lautlos zum Büro und schaute durch den Türspalt, den Poppy geöffnet gelassen hatte.

Die Krankenschwester schnarchte leise vor sich hin. 'Sie ist wirklich völlig erschöpft,' dachte Hermine, bevor sie sich wieder von der Tür zurückzog.

Dies würde ein langer Tag werden. Die junge Gryffindor war hin und hergerissen, ob sie sich wünschen sollte, dass noch ein Patient hierher kam oder lieber nicht. Nun, sie würde es sich ohnehin nicht aussuchen können. Also blieb ihr nur abzuwarten, wie dieser Tag sich entwickeln würde.

Plötzlich war ihr, als hätte sie ein Geräusch vernommen. Sie lauschte angestrengt und ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Vorhang, hinter dem ihr Zaubertranklehrer lag. Aber es war nichts mehr zu hören. 'Meine Nerven fangen an verrückt zu spielen,' dachte sie und starrte weiterhin auf das weiße Tuch.

Wahrscheinlich war es Nichts gewesen, dennoch war es ihre Pflicht sich zu vergewissern. Also lenkte sie ihre Schritte abermals zu dem einzig belegten Krankenbett. Sie schob den Vorhang zur Seite und blickte auf Snape, der reglos wie zuvor dalag. Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf um die Beklemmung los zu werden. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt, dessen war sie sicher. Dennoch musste sie erneut seinen Puls kontrollieren, nur um sicherzugehen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war.

Innerlich etwas gefasster legte sie abermals ihren Finger an seinen Hals, als er plötzlich die Augen aufschlug. Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf. Schnell hatte sie die Hand fortgezogen und starrte ihren Lehrer an. Er sah in ihre Richtung, erwiderte ihren Blick jedoch nicht wirklich. Die junge Frau schlug eine Hand vor den Mund um ein erneutes Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Es war so furchtbar in diese leeren Augen zu blicken. Snape schien langsam zu erwachen. Er versuchte die Hände zu bewegen und stutzte bei dem ungewohnten Gefühl. Dann ertastete er mit der linken die rechte Hand und umgekehrt.

„Ich bin im Krankensaal?" flüsterte er mühsam.

Alles was Hermine von sich geben konnte war ein bestätigendes Murmeln. Snape schluckte und schien kaum in der Lage zu sprechen. Hermine griff nach dem Glas und dem Wasserkrug, der neben seinem Bett stand. Wortlos füllte sie das Glas halbvoll und führte es ihm an den Mund. Mit der anderen Hand versuchte sie ihn so gut es ging im Nacken zu stützten, worauf er sich ein wenig aufrichtete um trinken zu können. Mit kleinen Schlucken trank er das Wasser und Hermine versuchte zu überlegen was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Poppy hatte gesagt sie solle sie wecken wenn er erwachen würde. Aber Hermine wusste, dass Poppy unmöglich jetzt schon wieder ihren Aufgaben nachkommen konnte ohne selbst zusammenzubrechen. Es war _ihr_ Dienst und irgendwie würde sie es schon hinbekommen. Vorsichtig stellte sie das Glas zurück, als Snape ihr bedeutete, dass er genug hatte.

Als er jetzt sprach klang seine Stimme schon etwas kräftiger: „Poppy, es sind doch wohl keine Schüler hier anwesend, ich hoffe Sie haben mich getrennt untergebracht. Ich möchte nicht, dass mich auch nur ein einziger meiner Schüler so sieht!"

Hermine schluckte krampfhaft.

„Poppy, kann ich mich darauf verlassen?" fragte er nun fordernd.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen bevor sie mit zittriger Stimme antwortete: „Ich bin nicht Poppy...ich..."

„Granger!" entfuhr es ihm.

„Ähm, ja," sagte sie dann fast beschämt.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?" sagte er abfällig.

Nun merkte sie wie Bruchstücke der alten Wutin ihrhochkamen. „Ich arbeite hier. Wenn Sie sich auch nur im Entferntesten dafür interessieren würden, was Ihre Schüler außerhalb Ihres Unterrichtes machen, dann wüssten Sie, dass ich hier jetzt jeden Samstag Dienst habe."

„Ach ja..." murmelte er nun wieder unbestimmt.

Hermine stutzte. Was sollte das bedeuten: Ach ja? Hatte er es gewusst und erinnerte sich jetzt wieder daran? Hermine verfluchte sich selbst. Das war doch jetzt sowas von egal. Es tat ihr fast leid, dass sie ihn so angefahren hatte, aber seine Reaktion auf sie war mal wieder so abfällig gewesen, dass sie eine bissige Bemerkung nicht hatte zurückhalten können.

„Wo ist Poppy?" fragte er nun in ihre Gedanken hinein.

„Sie schläft," gab Hermine Auskunft.

„Ist es...ist es Nacht?" fragte er mit merkwürdigem Unterton.

Hermine begriff, dass er mit seinem Stolz kämpfen musste um diese Frage zu stellen. Er hatte wohl erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn machte seiner Schülerin vorzuspielen er könne sehen. Dies musste ihn soviel Überwindung gekostet haben, dass Hermine nachsichtiger mit ihm wurde und sagte: „Nein, es ist jetzt später Vormittag. Professor Dumbledore und Poppy haben sich jedoch die ganze Nacht um sie gekümmert und jetzt ruhen sie sich aus. Das sollten Sie auch tun. Sie haben immerhin viel hinter sich," schloss sie unsicher, ob er es als Einmischung in seine Privatspähre auffassen würde. Das Problem war nur, dass es hier und jetzt keinen Platz mehr für Privatspähre gab. Ob er das akzeptieren würde?

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er nun mit bissiger Stimme, die wohl von seiner Hilflossigkeit ablenken sollte. Hermine hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass ihr diese Frage erspart bleiben würde. Nun sah sie sich nach einem Stuhl um und zog ihn neben sein Bett.

Dann ließ sie sich darauf sinken und sammelte Mut, bevor sie zum Sprechen ansetzte.

TBC

_**Ich weiß, ich bin gemein...aber es geht bald weiter!**_

****


	8. Kapitel 8

**_Habt Dank Ihr Lieben, für zahlreiche Reviews, Kekse, Aufmunterungen..._**

**8.Kapitel**

„Können Sie sich an nichts erinnern?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er schnaubte wütend in ihre Richtung: „Hätte ich Sie sonst gefragt," stieß er hervor.

Hermine räusperte sich. Sie war unsicher was sie ihm sagen sollte. Schließlich hatte sie selbst eigentlich keine Ahnung was genau passiert war. Bis zu diesem Morgen hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst, dass er blind war. „Die Erblindung muss eine starke psychische Belastung für Sie sein," murmelte sie leise. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er bei diesen Worten schluckte.

„Was soll das heißen," fragte er fast ebenso leise.

„Es wird alles wieder gut," stammelte sie und wurde sich bewusst, wie dämlich das aus ihrem Mund klingen musste. Er überging ihre hilflosen Trostversuche und schien zu grübeln.

„Ich war wütend..." rief er sich in Erinnerung. „Der Spiegel...ich habe auf ihn eingeschlagen. Daher also diese Verbände," schloß er schließlich. Hermine hatte ihm mit gespitzten Ohren zugehört und war nun eigenartigerweise fast erleichtert. Es war um so viel besser, dass ihr Lehrer durch einen seiner Wutanfälle verletzt war, als durch...Hermine hatte diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen, noch bevor sie eingehend darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Poppy und Professor Dumbledore dachten schon, Sie hätten sich das Leben nehmen wollen," stieß sie erleichtert hervor. Die plötzliche Stille ließ ihr klar werden, dass sie diese Worte besser für sich behalten hätte. Für einen so schwachen Mann kam sein Brüllen überraschend heftig hervor: „Das habe ich nicht! Wenn Sie auch nur einen Ton über so eine Lüge verlauten lassen, Granger, dann werden Sie dafür bezahlen! Ich will sofort mit Dumbledore sprechen!"

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich ihren Lehrer zu beruhigen. „Bitte Sir, ist ja schon gut. Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Sie können später mit ihm sprechen. Bitte legen Sie sich wieder hin." Entsetzt sah sie, wie Snape sich verzweifelt bemühte aufzustehen. In ihrer Panik packte sie ihn bei den Schultern und drückte ihn auf das Bett zurück. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie bemerkte, dass er kaum die Kraft hatte, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Sie wusste, dass er sie nun verbal fertig machen würde. Auch wenn er körperlich völlig am Ende war, hatte seine scharfe Zunge anscheinend nicht darunter gelitten. Hermine duckte sich reflexartig als er zum Sprechen ansetzte. Doch eine andere scharfe Stimme hinter ihr, ließ sie erschreckt zusammenzucken.

„Was ist hier los Miss Granger? Sie sollten mich doch wecken, sobald Professor Snape erwacht. Statt dessen führen Sie hier mit ihm einen Ringkampf auf. Ich habe Ihnen doch ausdrücklich gesagt Sie sollen vorsichtig sein."

Hermine hatte Poppy noch nie derart wütend erlebt. Die Krankenschwester hatte noch dunklere Ringe unter den Augen als zuvor. Sie war wohl durch Snapes Brüllen erwacht und schnell hergeeilt. Jetzt sah sie die junge Gryffindor wütend an. Hermine deutete auf Snape.

„Er wollte aufstehen – aber er muss sich doch noch schonen," versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Poppy hörte jedoch schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu und hatte sich daran gemacht Snape zu untersuchen. Dieser fauchte sie wütend an: „Ich will sofort mit dem Direktor sprechen. Bevor hier weiterhin Gerüchte über einen angeblichen Selbstmordversuch von mir kursieren. Wie kommen Sie nur auf so einen Unsinn?"

Nun war es Poppy, die betreten aussah. „Ich werde ihn sofort rufen lassen." Sie warf Hermine einen weiteren mahnenden Blick zu. Die junge Frau sah ein, dass sie für heute genug Schaden angerichtet hatte. „Ich werde Professor Dumbledore holen," sagte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

Madam Pomfrey nickte nur knapp. Leise schlich Hermine aus dem Krankensaal. Als sie die Gänge von Hogwarts entlangging, begannen ihre Augen zu brennen. Kurz darauf stahlen sich die ersten Tränen daraus hervor. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sie fortzuwischen. Aber es wurden immer mehr. Sie lehnte sich an eine der kalten Wände und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Ihr Körper erbebte unter ihrem Schluchzen. 'Du hast alles falsch gemacht', dachte sie immer wieder. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für die sonst so perfekte Schülerin. Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, setzte sie ihren Weg zum Direktor fort. Das Schluchzen hatte nun aufgehört, aber das schreckliche Gefühl der Schuld blieb.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als wenig später Albus Dumbledore mit Hermine über die Flure ging, betrachtet er seine Schülerin verstohlen. „Ich gehe dann mal in meinen Turm," brachte sie mühsam hervor. Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt an: „Haben Sie denn nicht noch Dienst im Krankenflügel?"

„Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich mich dort heute nicht mehr blicken lasse," erwiderte Hermine leise.

Über Dumbledores Gesicht huschte ein gütiges Lächeln. Dem alten Mann war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass seine Schülerin offensichtlich geweint hatte. „Und ich denke...es ist immer gut seine Aufgaben zu Ende zu führen, auch wenn sie schwierig sind. Wie ich Sie kenne, Miss Granger, haben Sie schwierige Aufgaben doch noch nie gescheut."

Er sah sie nun abwartend an. Hermine war mulmig zumute. Natürlich wollte sie sich nicht drücken – obwohl – es wäre so einfach, hier und auf der Stelle den Dienst zu quittieren. Sie wusste, dass sie Dumbledore gegenüber eine Entscheidung treffen musste. „Es ist nur wegen Professor Snape. Ich komme nicht mit ihm klar..." begann sie unsicher.

Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen lachte Dumbledore laut auf. „Nun Miss Granger, da sind Sie nicht die Erste. Und eins können Sie mir glauben – Madam Pomfrey hat es nicht leicht mit ihm. Deshalb bin ich mir auch sicher, dass sie Ihre Hilfe immer noch dringend benötigt. Also, werden Sie mich begleiten?" Er war kurz stehengeblieben um ihr die Entscheidungsfreiheit zu lassen. Hermine atmete tief durch. Schließlich lenkte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Dumbledore ging schweigend neben ihr her.

Als sie die Krankenstation betraten, ging Dumbledore sofort zu Snape und Poppy. Die Krankenschwester sprach immer noch beruhigend auf Snape ein, was diesen offensichtlich nur noch mehr aufregte. Hermine ging nicht mit zum Bett des einzigen Patienten, der sich derzeit auf der Krankenstation befand, sondern verzog sich in Poppys Büro um Tee zu kochen.

Die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters drang sogar bis dorthin hervor. „Ich habe nicht versucht mir das Leben zu nehmen Albus. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich über mich das Maul zerissen wird!"

„Severus, niemand, außer mir, Poppy und Miss Granger, ist über die Vorfälle informiert. Es weiß niemand außer uns, dass du überhaupt hier im Krankenflügel bist."

Dumbledore schien den aufgebrachten Snape wenigstens ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Gut," erwiderte dieser knapp.

„Aber Granger...Miss Granger ist eine Schülerin Albus. Wer weiß was sie ihren Freunden erzählt?"

Hermine spürte wie wieder Wut in ihr aufflackerte. „Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte mal? Und bringen Sie den Tee gleich mit," fügte Dumbledore an, der die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden hatte und aus irgendeinem Grund trotzdem ahnte, dass sie sich mit Teekochen abgelenkt hatte.

Hermine seufzte leise. Ihr blieb ja heute wohl keine Peinlichkeit erspart. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie das Tablett, auf dem sich die Tassen und die Teekanne befanden und machte sich mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf den Weg. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass zwei Paar Augen sie genau beobachteten, als sie näher kam. Professor Snape hingegen schien auf das leise Klirren der Teetassen zu lauschen.

Sie stellte das Tablett auf den freien Nachttisch und sah Dumbledore fragend an. „Miss Granger, ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie eine Schweigepflicht haben?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

Hermine schloß kurz die Augen. Dieses Thema also schon wieder! „Ja Sir, das ist mir bewusst. Von mir wird niemand irgendetwas über die Vorgänge hier erfahren. Und..."

Dumbledore und Poppy sahen sie interessiert an. „Und...es tut mir leid Professor Snape," sagte sie dann schnell.

Snape stutzte offensichtlich. „Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen," brummte er dann. Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Snapes Worte ließen sie darauf schließen, dass er ihr nichts übelnahm. Sie fühlte sich nun etwas besser und begann Tee einzuschenken. Poppy lächelte Hermine kurz an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Tut mir auch leid Hermine. Ich hätte dich nicht so anschnauzen sollen."

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich werde mal in mein Büro gehen und die Krankenakten auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Du rufst mich, wenn du mich brauchst?" fragte die Krankenschwesterdann vorsichtig.

Hermine nickte. Dumbledore hatte inzwischen eine leise Unterhaltung mit Snape begonnen: „Natürlich waren wir in Panik Severus. Du hattest eine Menge Blut verloren. Es war auch schließlich nur Riesenglück, dass ich dich rechtzeitig gefunden habe. Du musst besser auf dich aufpassen – das musst du mir versprechen!"

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen Albus. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie ihr auf so einen absurden Gedanken, ich hätte versucht mir das Leben zu nehmen, überhaupt gekommen seid."

Albus Dumbledore legte seinem jungen Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin froh, das du das sagst, Severus. Ich habe hier übrigens noch etwas, das dir gehört. Ich habe es dir gestern abgenommen, als wir deine Wunden verbunden haben. Es ist eine Kette..." Dumbledores Worte hatten einen eigenartigen Klang angenommen bei diesem letzten Wort.

Snape schwieg. Dumbledore nahm die Kette in seine Hand und begann sie vorsichtig um Snapes Hals zu befestigen. „Ein wirklich schöner Anhänger," sagte er dann tonlos. „Bitte, pass auf dich auf. Überleg dir deine Entscheidungen gut Severus. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es gibt Menschen, die dich vermissen würden," sagte er dann mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Snape schien plötzlich sprachlos.

„Miss Granger, Severus...ich werde nun noch ein wenig ruhen. Es war eine wirklich anstrengende Nacht und...naja, ich bin schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste," fügte er mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern zu seiner Schülerin an.

Dann trank er seinen Tee in einem Zug aus und verließ den Krankensaal. Hermine sah ihm fast sehnsüchtig nach. Warum in Merlins Namen ließ er sie nun wieder mit ihm allein? 'Weil du hier heute arbeitest,' rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Lehrer. Er wirkte eigenartig betroffen. Sie vermutete, dass es irgendetwas mit der Kette und dem Anhänger zu tun hatte. Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären was. War es ihm peinlich, dass Dumbledore nun wusste, dass er Schmuck trug. Sie zumindest hätte das niemals erwartet. Das weiße Nachthemd fiel ihr wieder ins Auge und sie musste plötzlich daran denken, wie gut es war, dass er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Möchten Sie Tee Sir? Es ist Kräutertee."

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Dann hob er wortlos beide Arme um ihr seine Verbände zu zeigen. Hermine schluckte. Bei jedem anderen Patienten hätte sie nun einen Scherz gemacht, dass sie schließlich nur dort war, um hilflose Patienten zu füttern. Doch bei ihm wagte sie einen solchen Kommentar einfach nicht. Statt dessen nahm sie die Teetasse und führte sie vorsichtig an seine Lippen.

Er zuckte unter dieser Berührung kurz zurück. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde ihr die Tasse vor Wut aus der Hand schlagen. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen nippte er jedoch an dem lauwarmen Tee. Hermine betrachtete ihn zum ersten mal etwas entspannter. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten noch ausgemergelter als sonst. Seine Haut war aschfahl. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Er wirkte alles in allem sehr krank und erschöpft.

Als er die Tasse halb leer getrunken hatte, wurde er wieder unwirsch. „Sie denken an Ihre Schweigepflicht Miss Granger. Keine Geschichten über den hilflosen Lehrer, der nicht einmal im Stande ist, seine Teetasse selbst zu halten," drohte er.

Hermine schnaubte nun laut: „Ja - Sir," sagte sie lauter als beabsichtigt. Er schien dennoch zufrieden über diese Antwort zu sein. Sie räumte die Teetasse aufs Tablett und nahm es, um es wegzubringen. Plötzlich spürte sie seine verbundene Hand auf ihrem Arm.

„Moment noch," sagte er leise. Sie erschrak bei dieser Berührung und hatte Mühe das Tablett nicht fallen zu lassen. Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Er richtete tatsächlich seine Augen in ihre Richtung. „Meine Augen," begann er stockend, „meine Augen, sind sie...trüb?"

Es kostete ihn unendliche Kraft dieses letzte Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Die junge Gryffindor bemerkte, dass er in Erwartung ihrer Antwort den Atem angehalten hatte. Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Gedanken, die sie früher niemals mit Severus Snape in Verbindung gebracht hätte.

Dinge wie: jemanden nicht verletzten, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

Dinge wie: dass Notlügen dazu dienen, den Belogenen letztendlich zu schonen.

„Nein," sagte sie schließlich. „Nein, sie sind so schwarz wie immer," wiederholte sie noch einmal bekräftigend. Dann nahm sie schnell das Tablett und ging Richtung Büro.

Sie betete inständig, dass er niemand anderem diese Frage stellen würde, der ihm dann vielleicht die Wahrheit sagte.

TBC

_Ich hoffe Ihr glaubt nicht, es könne nicht noch trauriger kommen..._

_Vergesst bitte das Review nicht – Ihr wisst schon, das ist der Lohn des Fanfic-Schreibers!_


	9. Kapitel 9

_**Fühlt Euch geknuddelt!**_

**..._und jetzt geht es weiter..._**

**9. Kapitel**

Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Severus war ein elender Verräter, und er war es schon immer gewesen. Vielleicht damals noch nicht, als er gerade neu zu den Todessern gestoßen war. Lucius nahm an, dass Snape damals wohl Feuer und Flamme für die Ideen des Lords gewesen sein musste - aber dies war lange her.

Nun würde _seine _Zeit kommen – endlich! Viel zu lange hatte er darauf warten müssen, zum engsten Kreis zu gehören. Er war dafür buchstäblich über Leichen gegangen. Eine mehr würde ihm da nicht das Geringste ausmachen. Erst recht nicht, wenn es sich um seinen schärfsten Widersacher handelte.

Aber er musste einen Plan ausarbeiten. Er konnte nicht einfach nach Hogwarts marschieren und ihn töten. Lucius Malfoy spürte eine Unruhe in sich, die ihn verunsicherte. Er war nervös. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dem Lord beweisen sollte, dass Severus für immer sein Augenlicht verloren hatte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er vor lauter Vorfreude auf dessen Tod nicht in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Zeit drängte jedoch. Er musste tun was ihm befohlen worden war, bevor ein anderer ihm zuvor käme. Die Konkurrenz unter den Todessern war enorm. Man wusste nie, wer sich mit einem waghalsigen Unterfangen in den Vordergrund drängen wollte.

Die Todesser hätten vielleicht schon viel eher die Oberhand über den Orden des Phönix erlangt, wenn sie eine wirkliche Gemeinschaft gewesen wären. Doch bei ihnen herrschte der Neid, das Misstrauen und eine ungesunde Rivalität. Doch bald konnte ihm das alles egal sein. Wenn er erst den Posten an Voldemorts Seite eingenommen hätte, dann würde er schon dafür sorgen, dass kein Emporkömmling ihm seinen Platz je wieder streitig machen würde. Er durfte jetzt nur keinen Fehler begehen.

Mit einem harschen Griff packte er nach dem Waldkauz, der ein erschrecktes Fiepen von sich gab. Ohne weiter auf den Protest des Tieres zu achten, band er ihm einen gerollten Brief, samt winzigem Päckchen ans Bein. Dann nannte er der Eule den Zielort ihrer Reise und warf sie kurzerhand aus dem Fenster.

Er sah wie das Tier ins Trudeln kam und verfluchte es im Stillen. Dann hatte der Waldkauz jedoch sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden und flog mit regelmäßigen Flügelschlägen seinem Ziel entgegen.

Einen Teil seiner Aufgaben hatte Malfoy bereits erfüllt. Er hatte die nötigen Informationen um zum nächsten Schlag auszuholen.

'Severus, deine Tage sind gezählt,' dachte Lucius Malfoy und ein leises Lächeln machte sich um seine Mundwinkel breit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine Granger konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie jemals so schlecht geschlafen hatte. Nachdem sie endlich ihren Dienst im Krankenflügel beendet hatte, war sie in ihren Turm und in ihr Bett geflüchtet. Sie hatte niemanden sehen, und erst recht mit niemandem sprechen wollen. Das, was sie dort erlebt hatte, ließ sie jedoch die ganze Nacht nicht los. Immer wieder sah sie die Augen von Snape vor sich. Auch wenn sie sich noch so oft hin- und herwälzte, diese Augen schienen sie zu verfolgen. Als sie endlich im Begriff war einzuschlafen, hörte sie im Geiste seine Stimme. Sie war sanft und gleichzeitig von einer Eindringlichkeit, die ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Meine Augen...meine Augen, sind sie...trüb" Was wäre passiert, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hätte? Vielleicht hätte er es gar nicht so schlimm gefunden? Er hatte schließlich noch nie Wert auf sein Erscheinungsbild gelegt. Aber der Tonfall, und vor allem das Stocken seiner Stimme ließ sie darüber klar werden, dass es ihm das Herz gebrochen hätte. Hermine zeigte sich sofort in Gedanken selbst einen Vogel.

'Das Herz gebrochen, wo kein Herz war, da konnte auch keins brechen' – dachte sie mit Groll.

Trotzdem war sie immer wieder aus ihren Träumen erwacht und sie hatte verzweifelt versucht, nicht über ihn und seine Situation nachzudenken.

Was ging sie dieser Mann schon an? Bisher war er ihr Lehrer gewesen, aber dies war Vergangenheit. Sie hatte immer seine Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei bewundert. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ein Verlust für die Schule war, dass er nun nicht mehr unterrichten konnte. Menschlich gesehen jedoch, stellte sein Ausscheiden keinen großen Verlust dar. So emotionslos, wie diese Überlegungen klangen, fühlte Hermine sich jedoch ganz und gar nicht. Immer wieder sah sie diesen totenbleichen Mann vor sich und versuchte ihn in Einklang mit dem ruppigen, selbstsüchtigen Kerl zu bringen, der sie immer hatte spüren lassen, was für eine nervige Streberin sie doch war.

Als sie am Sonntagmorgen erwachte, sah sie missmutig zum Fenster hinaus. Das Wetter passte zu ihrer Laune. Es regnete unablässig. Sie musste daran denken, wie sie eine Woche zuvor mit ihren Freunden durch den Wald spaziert war. Konnte es wirklich erst eine Woche her sein, dass ihr größtes Problem einige Schlammspritzer gewesen waren? Warum musste sie sich nun Gedanken um einen Menschen machen, der sich niemals um sie gesorgt hätte? Was wäre gewesen, wenn _sie_ erblindet wäre? Wäre Snape nicht einer der ersten gewesen, der gerne gesehen hätte wie sie die Schule verlassen müsste? Wütend bearbeitete die junge Frau ihr Kopfkissen mit den Fäusten, bis es die vermeindlich richtige Form hatte, um den Kopf darin vergraben zu können.

„Hermine, willst du heute gar nicht aufstehen" klang die Stimme von Ginny gedämpft an ihr Ohr.

„Nein" nuschelte Hermine in ihr Kissen und ganz leise fügte sie hinzu„lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe." Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörte, wie alle den Schlafsaal verließen, um zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Hermine drehte sich um und sah durch den Raum. Endlich war sie allein. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zur Decke empor.

Wie mochte es wohl sein, nichts mehr sehen zu können? Hermine schloß die Augen. Eine Weile lag sie so da. Dann setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. Sie schwang die Beine über den Bettrand und kurz darauf stand sie mit ihren nackten Füßen auf dem kalten Boden. Die Augen ließ sie geschlossen. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach ihrer Kleidung und brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie das Gefühl hatte richtig angezogen zu sein. Dann tastete sie sich durch den Raum in Richtung Tür. Sie hatte sie fast erreicht, als sie plötzlich über etwas stolperte. Sie öffnete sofort reflexartig die Augen und fand im letzten Moment Halt an einem der Bettpfosten. Mit pochendem Herzen sah sie nach, worüber sie gestolpert war.

Hausschuhe.

Irgendjemand hatte sie nicht ordentlich weggeräumt und so waren sie für Hermine zum Hindernis geworden. Hätte sie wirklich nichts sehen können, dann hätte sie auch keinen Halt an dem Bett gefunden und wäre mit Sicherheit gestürzt.

Ein erschreckendes Experiment. Wenn man bedachte, dass Snape auch gerade erst seit kurzem sein Augenlicht verloren hatte, dann konnte sie sich vorstellen mit welchen Schwierigkeiten er nun tagtäglich zu kämpfen hatte. Ganz abgesehen von der Dunkelheit, die ihn nun stets umgab. Dies musste schrecklich sein.

Hermine schluckte bei diesem Gedanken. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit so einer Situation klar gekommen wäre. Wie würde er damit klarkommen? Hermine Granger wusste nicht recht welcher Teufel sie trieb, aber in diesem Moment hatte sie einen Entschluß gefasst, und wie so oft in letzter Zeit wollte sie ihn schnell in die Tat umsetzen, bevor der Mut sie wieder verließ.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der junge Mann war nervös wie wohl noch nie zuvor. Ein neuer Abschnitt seines Lebens würde mit dem morgigen Tag beginnen. Hektisch überprüfte er zum zirka hundertstenmal ob sein Koffer richtig gepackt war. Er würde mit dem Hogwarts-Express reisen. Es würde einige Stunden dauern, und wenn alles glatt ging, dann würde er heute am späten Nachmittag seine neuen Räume beziehen. Seine Finger trommelten einen schnellen Takt auf dem Tisch vor ihm. Er sah sich noch einmal kurz in dem Raum um, der bisher sein Zuhause gewesen war.

'Eine winzige Bruchbude' dachte er und stieß einen Seufzer aus. 'Des einen Pech – des anderen Freud' schoß es ihm unweigerlich durch den Kopf.

So eine Chance durfte man sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Hogwarts – die berühmteste Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Er wäre ein Idiot gewesen nicht sofort zuzugreifen. Er war völlig in diesen Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich etwas gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Das Glas war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geputzt worden, aber er erkannte eine braune Eule, die hektisch mit ihrem Schnabel dagegen stieß.

Schnell ging er hin um ihr zu öffnen.

Die Eule kam hereingeflattert und setzte sich völlig erschöpft auf den Tisch. Mit scheinbar letzter Kraft streckte sie ihm ihr Bein entgegen. Das Tier tat ihm leid und so beeilte er sich es von seiner Fracht zu befreien. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, von wem diese Nachricht wohl stammen mochte.

Als er nun den Brief entrollte stutzte er.

Nachdem er den Inhalt gelesen hatte, musste er sich erst einmal setzen. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Der Waldkauz gab ein klägliches Krächzen von sich.

Steve Adams sah ihn um Entschuldigung bittend an. Dann stand er schnell auf und sah sich stirnrunzelnd in dem kleinen Raum um:

„Ich habe nichts hier, was ich dir anbieten kann. Außer etwas Wasser. Möchtest du Wasser" fragte er und füllte eine kleine Schale bis zum Rand. Dann stellte er sie vor die Eule.

Diese schien durchaus damit zufrieden zu sein. Während das Tier seinen Schnabel in das kühle Nass tauchte, nahm der angehende Hogwartslehrer erneut den Brief zur Hand und las den Inhalt noch einmal Wort für Wort durch.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Adams,_

_bevor Sie morgen Ihren offiziellen Dienst in Hogwarts antreten, möchte ich mich gerne nocheinmal mit Ihnen treffen. Ich habe einige Dinge mit Ihnen zu besprechen, die von größter Wichtigkeit sind. Da dieses Gespräch sehr eilt, möchte ich Sie bitten, das beiliegende Flohpulver zu benutzen. Geben Sie den Zielort an, der im Anschluß an diese Zeilen steht. Er liegt außerhalb Hogwarts – aus Sicherheitsgründen._

_In Erwartung Ihrer baldigen Ankunft,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Steve Adams sah auf das Flohpulver, das dem Brief in einem winzigen Päckchen beigefügt war. Er war schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr damit gereist. Ihm wurde stets übel wenn er es benutzte und so sah er es mit einer gewissen Abneigung an. Doch welche Möglichkeit blieb ihm schon?

Er konnte schlecht ein so wichtiges Treffen mit seinem zukünftigen Arbeitgeber absagen, nur weil ihm von der Reise ein wenig schlecht wurde.

Er betrachtete die Eule, die sich den Bauch mit dem Wasser vollgeschlagen hatte und nun die Augen in Erwartung eines kleinen Schläfchens schloss.

„Tut mir leid Kumpel, aber ich muss weg. Du musst dich leider unverzüglich auf die Heimreise machen." Mit diesen Worten griff er vorsichtig nach dem Waldkauz und ging mit ihm zum Fenster. Die Eule sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, aber schließlich hob sie von seinen ausgestreckten Händen ab und schwang sich in den regnerischen Himmel empor.

Hätte der junge Lehrer gewusst, was ihm an diesem Tag selbst noch bevor stand, dann hätte er sich sicher nicht so viele Gedanken um das Wohlergehen einer kleinen Eule gemacht.

TBC

_**Neugierig? Dann solltet Ihr demnächst ein Auge auf Kapitel 10 werfen...**_


	10. Kapitel 10

**10.Kapitel**

Madam Pince hatte nicht besonders gestaunt, als Hermine vor ihr gestanden hatte und darum bat, an einem Sonntag ausnahmsweise in die Bibliothek gelassen zu werden.

Seit die Schülerin den Samstagdienst im Krankenflügel übernommen hatte, geschah dies fast regelmäßig. Immer wieder hatte Hermine angeblich unglaublich wichtige Dinge nachzuschlagen. Madam Pince war es gleich. Wenn sie nichts anderes vorhatte, dann erfüllte sie der jungen Frau diesen Sonderwunsch eben. Oft hatte Madam Pince sich vorgestellt, dass Hermine später einmal in ihre Fußstapfen treten würde. Sie wusste, dass das Mädchen Bücher über alles liebte. Aber nun hatte sie doch den Dienst im Krankenflügel vorgezogen. Auch dies sollte Madam Pince recht sein. Ein Teil von ihr hatte es immer bedauerlich gefunden, dass dieses inzwischen recht hübsche Mädchen so viel Zeit in einem staubigen Raum mit diesen alten Schinken verbrachte.

Heute jedoch, zog Madam Pince erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie Hermines Auswahl sah. Sie hatte wie immer etliche Fachbücher ausgesucht. Einige Bücher über Heiltränke. Ein paar medizinsche Lexika und, zu ihrem großen Erstaunen, einige Shakespeare-Dramen.

Madam Pince bemühte sich, jeglichen Kommentar für sich zu behalten. Schließlich wusste sie, dass Hermine keinerlei Probleme mit dieser Art von Lektüre haben würde, obwohl sie einer jungen Frau eher etwas Beschwingteres empfohlen hätte. Die Gryffindor hatte jedoch schon immer ihren eigenen Lesegeschmack gehabt und so lächelte Madam Pince sie lediglich kurz an. Dann sagte sie jedoch sofort mit ihrer energischen Stimme„So, so , dies war nun also so wichtig, dass ich dafür mein wohlverdientes Wochenende unterbrechen musste.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sah die Biblothekarin entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid – aber es war wirklich wichtig."

„Na, wenn du es sagst" erwiderte Madam Pince brummig und schloß die Bibliothek hinter Hermine wieder zu. Diese rief noch einmal„Vielen Dank Madam Pince" und eilte dann mit dem Bücherstapel den Flur entlang. Als sie außer Sichtweite der Bibliothekarin war, blieb sie stehen um einen Moment zu verschnaufen. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl etwas Verbotenes zu planen. 'Was für ein Unsinn' sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Wenn sie noch lange über ihren Plan nachdenken würde, dann würde sie der Mut verlassen. Also lenkte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Als sie die Tür zum Krankensaal öffnete, bemühte sie sich, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Troztdem schaute Poppy natürlich sofort zu ihr, um zu sehen wer dort eventuell ihre Hilfe benötigte. Die Krankenschwester erläuterte gerade einer jungen Schülerin die Einnahme eines Heiltrankes, den Poppy wohl eben eigens für sie hergestellt hatte.

„Nehmen Sie aber immer nur ein paar Tropfen – nicht zuviel. Wenn Sie sich an meine Anweisung halten, dann werden die Unterleibsschmerzen im Nu verschwinden."

Die Schülerin nickte Madam Pomfrey kurz zu und sah dann Hermine peinlich berührt an. Diese lächelte um ihr zu zeigen, dass dies kein Grund sei sich zu schämen. Dennoch verließ das andere Mädchen den Krankenflügel mit eiligen Schritten.

„Hermine, hattest du schon wieder Sehnsucht nach der Arbeit" fragte Poppy mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen. Hermine Granger sah kurz auf die Bücher in ihrem Arm hinab. „Ähm nein, ich wollte einen Krankenbesuch machen."

Nun zog die Krankenschwester erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bei ihm" fragte sie ungläubig und deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem Bett, das durch die Vorhänge nach wie vor umhüllt war. Madam Pomfrey merkte, dass sie die junge Frau damit sehr in Verlegenheit brachte und fügte dann an: „Naja, bei wem wohl sonst – es ist ja sonst niemand hier. Aber eins muss ich dir sagen, Hermine...ich würde nicht darauf wetten, dass er sich über deinen Besuch freut. Er macht es einem nicht gerade leicht, weißt du"

Hermine nickte zustimmend„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte, vielleicht kann ich ihn etwas ablenken..."

„Na dann viel Glück – du kennst ja den Weg" mit diesen Worten machte sich Poppy daran die restlichen Zutaten des Heiltrankes wieder wegzuräumen.

Erneut ging Hermine mit betont kleinen Schritten den langen Gang entlang, bis sie vor dem Bett ihres Lehrers angekommen war. Sie räusperte sich. „Professor Snape" sagte sie leise. Fast hätte sie ihre eigene Stimme vor lauter Pochen ihres Herzens gar nicht gehört. Aber er schien sie gehört zu haben, obwohl es wirklich nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen war.

„Was" raunzte er.

Hermine fühlte einen großen Stein in ihrem Magen liegen. War sie eigentlich verrückt geworden? Was zum Teufel trieb sie hier eigentlich. Ihr lag schon ein „Nichts" auf der Zunge. Sie hätte es nur sagen müssen und sie hätte diesen Raum sofort wieder verlassen können. Aber irgendjemand schien ihre Füße auf dem Boden festgeschraubt zu haben.

„Ich möchte Sie besuchen" sagte sie unsicher.

„Verschwinden Sie" kam die äußerst entmutigende Antwort. Hermine fühlte, wie der Stein in ihrem Magen sich in pure Wut verwandelte.

„Nein, ich denke ja gar nicht daran" hörte sie sich selber sagen. Dann griff sie zu einem Stuhl der in der Nähe stand, und zog den Vorhang zur Seite, um den Stuhl neben das Bett stellen zu können. Er sah immer noch sehr bleich aus. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen zeigten immer noch an, wie viel Blut er verloren hatte. Aber seine Stimme war noch bei weitem kräftiger geworden als am Tag zuvor.

„Ich werde Professor Dumbledore bitten, einen Bannkreis um den Krankensaal zu legen" sagte er wütend. Hermine versuchte ein Schmunzeln. „Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein. Immerhin käme dann kein Kranker mehr hier hinein."

Er schnaubte abfällig„Dann eben um mein Bett" sagte er und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. „Poppy passt schon gut auf sie auf" sagte Hermine überzeugt. Er richtete seine Augen auf sie. „Offensichtlich lässt sie hier jeden x-beliebigen Schüler rein, der mich dann unaufgefordert behelligt." Da war er wieder – dieser kleine Stich, der sich immer dann in Hermines Herz bohrte, wenn Snape sie so gefühllos behandelte.

'Du bist es doch gewohnt', sagte sie zu sich selbst. Jetzt nur keine Reaktion zeigen. Er wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass sie beleidigt abzog. Hermine atmete tief durch. Selbst das schien er zu hören, denn obwohl sie nichts erwidert hatte, schlich sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Warum tun Sie das" fragte sie in einem Anflug von Leichtsinn.

„Was" fragte er barsch.

Hermine wollte gerade ansetzten zu sagen was ihr auf der Zunge lag: 'Warum tun Sie mir immer weh?' wollte sie fragen, aber sie schluckte es herunter und sagte statt dessen: „Alle Leute beleidigen."

„Wären Sie nicht hergekommen, hätte ich Sie wohl kaum beleidigen können. Also gehen Sie am besten ganz schnell wieder, bevor ich Sie wieder _beleidige._"

Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl und erwiderte mit Nachdruck: „Ich werde es darauf ankommen lassen." So mutig wie es geklungen hatte fühlte sie sich nicht, aber sie war stolz auf die Festigkeit in ihrer Stimme. Selbst Snape schien für einen Moment beeindruckt, denn er schwieg. Allerdings fiel Hermine nach einiger Zeit auf, dass dieses Schweigen wohl eine neue Masche von ihm war sie rauszuekeln. Denn egal, was sie nun zu ihm sagte, oder ihn fragte - er schwieg.

Hermine schluckte, dann sagte sie„In Ordnung, wenn Sie heute nicht sehr gesprächig sind. Ich war ohnehin nicht hergekommen um Konversation zu betreiben."

Nun sah sie wie er die Stirn runzelte. Hermine drehte den Spieß nun um und beobachtete die Reaktion ihres Lehrers. In den ersten Minuten, als Hermine einfach nur dasaß und kein Wort sagte, blieb er völlig ruhig. Er schloß die Augen und tat als würde er es vorziehen zu schlafen. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete er die Augen automatisch wieder, obwohl ihm diese nach wie vor keine Bilder lieferten.

„Starren Sie mich nicht an und hauen Sie endlich ab" schrie er sie so plötzlich an, dass sie heftig zusammenzuckte. Hermine hoffte, dass er damit nicht Madam Pomfrey auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Sie lauschte einen Moment, aber sie vernahm keine Schritte die sich näherten.

Die junge Frau nahm von dem Stapel Bücher, die sie neben ihrem Stuhl abgestellt hatte, das oberste und schlug es auf. Dann begann sie, ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren, laut zu lesen.

„Wer da"

„Nein, _mir _antwortet: Steht und gebt Euch kund."

„Lang lebe der König."

„Bernardo"

„Er selbst."

„Ihr kommt gewissenhaft auf Eure Stunde."

„Es schlug schon zwölf; mach dich zu Bett, Francisco."

„Dank für die Ablösung! 's bitter kalt, und mir ist schlimm zumut."

Plötzlich stieß Snape ein einzelnes Wort hervor: „Hamlet" Er lachte leise. „Sie lesen mir ausgerechnet Hamlet vor"

Hermine war diesmal klar im Vorteil, denn genau diese Reaktion hatte sie von ihm erwartet. Sie ließ einen Moment verstreichen und fragte dann: „Kann ich jetzt endlich weiterlesen?" Das er keine Antwort gab, deutete sie als Bejahung. Erst recht, da er keine weitere Aufforderung von sich gab, sie sollte den Raum verlassen. So las Hermine also den Text und ließ sich ganz auf die handelnden Personen ein. Sie fühlte Hamlets Zorn und Ophelias Verzweiflung. Sie entlarvte mit ihrer Stimme die falschen Freunde Hamlets und lieh dem wahren Freund Horatio ihre Stimme um Hamlet nach seinem Tode zu huldigen.

Sie las und las und merkte kaum wie darüber der ganze Tag verging. Zwischendurch hatte Poppy etwas zu Essen gebracht und überließ es Hermine dem Kranken behilflich zu sein. Hermine schnitt das Essen klein und fütterte ihren Lehrer, indem sie während des Lesens eine Gabel nach der anderen an seinen Mund führte, als sei es das Normalste der Welt.

Sie selbst hatte weitestgehend auf das Essen verzichtet, sondern nur ab und zu an dem Tee genippt, den Madam Pomfrey ihr gebracht hatte. Als sie geendet hatte, schlug sie das Buch zu und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie sah ihren Lehrer aufmerksam an. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit über gelauscht und kehrte nun offensichtlich auch erst langsam in die wirkliche Welt zurück. Seine Züge wirkten entspannt und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein ungewohnter Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit.

„Ich werde nun gehen" sagte Hermine in die Stille hinein. Er nickte. Sie stand auf und griff nach den Büchern. Als sie gerade gehen wollte, sagte er mit sehr leiser Stimme: „Morgen ist wieder Unterricht. Da werden Sie keine Zeit für Krankenbesuche haben."

Seine Worte klangen wie eine Feststellung, aber sein Ton ließ es wie eine Frage klingen. Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Nie im Leben hätte er gefragt, ob sie morgen wiederkommen könnte. „Wissen Sie, der Vorteil daran eine Streberin zu sein ist, dass man immer wahnsinnig schnell mit den Hausaufgaben fertig ist. Da bleibt am Nachmittag immer viel Zeit übrig."

Er erwiderte nichts darauf, aber sie sah ihm an, dass er nicht abgeneigt wäre, wenn sie diese Zeit bei ihm zubringen könnte. In der Gewissheit ihren Lehrer endlich einmal durchschaut zu haben verließ sie den Krankenflügel. Es wurde Zeit in die Große Halle zu gehen und ein ausgiebiges Abendessen einzunehmen, denn inzwischen knurrte ihr gehörig der Magen. Als sie in der Großen Halle ankam staunte sie nicht schlecht. Der Lehrertisch war bereits komplett besetzt. Selbst auf Snapes Platz saß jemand.

Ein junger Mann mit dunklem, sehr kurz geschnittenem Haar. Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem Hermine an ihrem Platz saß, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und stellte den neuen Lehrer vor.

Sein Name war Steve Adams. Der junge Mann war sehr blaß. 'Fast ebenso blaß wie Snape,' schoß es Hermine durch den Kopf. Er wirkte sehr unsicher. Vielleicht war er einfach nur nervös. Er trat heute schließlich ein ganz neues Leben an. Da war es wohl normal wenn man nervös war. Hermine würde sich am kommenden Tag ein Bild über den Lehrer machen können. Denn schließlich hatten sie morgen bei ihm als erstes Unterricht, und das direkt eine Doppelstunde lang.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve Adams blickte über die Schülerschar, die an den langen Tischreihen saß. Noch war es nicht offiziell, aber Dumbledore hatte schon mal anläuten lassen, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn der junge Mann sich bereit erklären würde, Hauslehrer für Slytherin zu werden. Zumindest vorrübergehend, bis Severus Snape sich an die neue Situation gewöhnt hätte.

Diesen Wunsch hatte der _echte_ Dumbledore geäußert, nachdem...

Steve Adams schluckte. Die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag waren einfach zu schrecklich. Er war so naiv gewesen. Wie hatte er nur so leichtgläubig sein können? Nun saß er hier und war in dieser schrecklich ausweglosen Lage. Dumbledore schaute ihn kurz von der Seite an und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Der junge Mann versuchte zurückzulächeln. Aber noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte er das sichere Gefühl gehabt, nie wieder im Leben zu einem Lächeln fähig zu sein.

Er dachte zurück an die Dinge, die sich nach dem Griff zum Flohpulver, an diesem schwärzesten Tag in seinem Leben, ereignet hatten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der junge Mann hatte zum Flohpulver gegriffen, um unverzüglich seine Reise durch den Kamin anzutreten. Jedes weitere Zögern hätte seine Angst davor höchstens noch verschlimmert. Er griff abermals zu dem Brief und las laut und deutlich die Adresse, die für ihn keinerlei Sinn ergab. Mit dem Gedanken hoffentlich deutlich genug gelesen zu haben trat auch schon die erwartete Übelkeit ein und die Welt um ihn herum begann zu verschwimmen.

Es dauerte eigentlich nur einen kurzen Moment und er hatte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Trotzdem war es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Mit der linken Hand stützte er sich an die Kaminwände, da er merkte wie zittrig er noch war. Verzweifelt versuchte er seinen aufgeregten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er blickte sich irritiert um. Der Kamin, in dem er stand, gehörte zu einem großen Raum, der offensichtlich als Wohnzimmer diente. Er war riesig, soweit er erkennen konnte. Was ihn daran aber wunderte war die Tatsache, dass dieser Raum im Halbdunkel lag. Er trat langsam aus dem Kamin, immer noch an den Wänden haltsuchend. Der regnerische Himmel ließ kaum Licht in das Zimmer fallen und keine einzige Kerze brannte. Es sah nicht gerade so aus, als sei er hier erwartet worden. Ein unangenehmer Verdacht kam in ihm auf. Er hatte nicht deutlich genug gesprochen und war nun in einem falschen Kamin gelandet. Wie peinlich, wenn ihn jetzt hier jemand entdecken würde. Er wandte sich wieder dem Kamin zu um ihn zu betreten.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme dicht neben ihm. Vor Schreck wäre er fast gestürzt. Er versuchte im Halbdunkel den Sprechenden ausfindig zu machen. Als er eine Gestalt erkannte, die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war, ahnte er, dass hier etwas mächtig schiefgelaufen war. Dies war doch nie im Leben Professor Dumbledore. Steve Adams konnte nur ein überraschtes Murmeln von sich geben.

„Verzeihung, ich habe wohl den falschen Kamin genommen."

Der verhüllte Mann lachte kurz und hart auf. „Nein" sagte er dann„das haben Sie nicht"

„Wir haben Sie erwartet" fügte er dann mit seiner unheimlichen Stimme an.

Der junge Mann spähte erneut in den Raum. _Sie _hatten ihn erwartet? Er sah jedoch nur eine Person im Raum. Allerdings war dieses Zimmer so dunkel, dass man unmöglich sagen konnte, wer sich noch im hinteren Teil aufhielt.

Der junge Mann merkte, wie sein mühsam unter Kontrolle gebrachter Atem von neuem zu rasen anfing. Der Mann mit dem Umhang kam nun näher und schien ihn genau zu inspizieren. Erst jetzt merkte Adams, dass die Person eine Kapuze trug, die bis weit in das Gesicht hinein reichte. Er begann zu ahnen, dass er einen bösen Fehler gemacht hatte hierher zu kommen.

„Sie werden sehen, wir haben Ihnen ein gutes Angebot zu unterbreiten. Wenn Sie diese Räume verlassen, dann werden Sie mächtiger sein, als je zuvor."

Durch den Kopf von Adams hallten plötzlich die Worte 'wenn Sie diese Räume wieder verlassen'.

„Ich würde gerne sofort gehen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht" stammelte er nervös. Erneut erklang das Lachen. Adams drehte sich um und versuchte in den Kamin zu steigen, als ihn plötzlich der andere Mann an den Schultern packte und ihn so kräftig herumriss, dass Adams ein paar Meter durch den Raum geschleudert wurde und schließlich zu Boden stürzte.

Der verhüllte Mann kam auf ihn zu und stand nun drohend über ihm. „Wir waren noch nicht fertig" knurrte der Fremde drohend.

Dann änderte sich seine Tonlage völlig, als er sagte: „Hören Sie sich in Ruhe an, was wir Ihnen zu sagen haben. Sie werden sehen, es soll nicht zu Ihrem Nachteil sein." Der eingeschüchterte Steve Adams kam mühsam wieder auf die Beine. Er sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte einen erneuten Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. Mit dem schrecklichen Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit rang er sich ein Kopfnicken ab.

Der verhüllte Mann gab keinen Laut von sich, aber Adams konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er nun unter seiner Kapuze zufrieden grinste.

Doch dann geschah etwas, dass die Angst des jungen Lehrers schlagartig noch steigerte. Ein zweiter verhüllter Mann erhob sich plötzlich aus einem der Ohrensessel im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Er sah aus wie ein schwarzes Gespenst als er näher kam. Adams lief es kalt den Rücken herunter.

Die Gesichtszüge dieses Mannes waren ebenfalls kaum zu erkennen. Aber seine Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Als er langsam auf ihn zukam fühlte sich Adams wie von einem wilden Tier belauert. Er merkte wie diese Augen eine schreckliche Macht auf ihn ausübten. Sie lähmten ihn geradezu. Aber was schlimmer war – sie schienen ihm jeden eigenen Willen zu rauben.

Er stand nur da und sah den Mann an, der auf ihn zukam.

TBC


	11. Kapitel 11

**_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews!_**

**11. Kapitel**

Steve Adams war sich völlig klar darüber, wen er da vor sich hatte. Die ganze Zaubererwelt zitterte vor diesem Mann. Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger hatten drastisch an Macht gewonnen. Doch Steve Adams ging es, wie vermutlich jedem anderen auch. Er hatte nie daran geglaubt, einmal selbst den dunklen Lord zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Es war einfach nicht real, ihm plötzlich so nahe zu sein. Der andere verhüllte Mann stand immer noch neben ihm, wahrscheinlich um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Diese leuchtenden Augen fesselten den jungen Lehrer an den Boden. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Und er merkte, dass seine Gedanken plötzlich zäh wie Sirup flossen. Er sah zu dem dunklen Mann auf und fühlte, dass er nicht einmal würdig war zu dessen Füßen zu kriechen. Verzweifelt versuchte er seinen Geist frei zu bekommen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als der Lord zu sprechen begann, klang nur noch dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf. Jegliches andere Geräusch war verstummt – selbst seine eigenen Gedanken.

„Willkommen in unserer Mitte" waren dessen erste Worte. Sie ließen keinen Zweifel daran, was von dem jungen Mann erwartet wurde.

Er versuchte eine Frage zu stellen, aber seine Zunge wollte sich nicht vom Gaumen lösen. Sein Kopf war leer und er merkte, wie sein Körper unkontrolliert zu zucken begann.

Der Mann über ihm ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören. Es ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seine Macht äußerst genoß. Steve Adams würgte immer noch an dem ersten Wort, als Voldemort weitersprach.

„Sie sind ein vielversprechender Zaubertrankmeister. Sie werden ihre angeborenen Talente bald genauso nutzen können wie ihr Vater."

Der junge Lehrer riss die Augen weit auf und sah den Lord mit hilfloser Überraschung an. Dieser lachte erneut. Dann beugte er sich ansatzweise zu ihm hinunter und sagte in vertraulichem Ton: „Dachten Sie etwa, niemand würde es herausfinden? Sie sind für mich so einfach zu durchschauen, dass Sie sich hüten sollten, mir etwas vormachen zu wollen."

Steve Adams richtete sich mühsam ein Stück zum Lord auf: „Mein Vater..." krächzte er, doch weiter kam er nicht. „Ihr Vater ist ein äußerst fähiger Mann. Er ist _berühmt_" sagte Voldemort nun und beobachtete genau die Reaktion des jungen Lehrers. Dieser war nicht in der Lage seinen Widerwillen zu verbergen. Doch es war kein Widerwille gegen den Lord. Voldemort spürte eine Welle des dunklen Hasses in dem Mann vor ihm. Er lächelte zufrieden. Dieser Hass war die Quelle. Durch diesen Hass würde er ihn gefügig machen. Denn Hass war die einzige Emotion, die in der Lage war, die Welt wirklich zu verändern. Nun gut, es gab noch eine Emotion, die dies vermochte – die Liebe. Auch diese setzte der Lord im Kampf gegen seine Feinde ein. Nämlich immer dann, wenn er Menschen erpresste sich ihm zu fügen. Er bedrohte sie mit der Tötung der Menschen, die sie liebten. Es wirkte immer!

Man musste nur erst herausfinden welche Vorgehensweise die richtige war. Hatte man dies geschafft, dann war der Rest geradezu lächerlich einfach. Voldemort ließ dem jungen Mann ein wenig Zeit sich mit seinen dunklen Emotionen auseinanderzusetzten. Dann beschloß er, sie noch ein wenig zu schüren. „Ihr Vater ist sicher sehr stolz auf Sie, dass Sie nun Lehrer in Hogwarts werden"

Steve Adams Blick verfinsterte sich zusehends. „Stolz" keuchte er. „Er war nie stolz auf mich. Für ihn ist er das einzige was zählt. Nie hat er sich um mich gekümmert. Meine Träume und Wünsche sind ihm völlig egal"

Voldemort registrierte zufrieden wie der junge Mann sich immer mehr in seine Wut hineinzusteigern begann. „Aber Sie treten in seine Fußstapfen" sagte er herausfordernd.

„Das kann ich wohl schwerlich. Er ist ein Genie und ich bin nur ein...ein..." weiter konnte der angehende Lehrer nicht sprechen, da er nun von Selbstzweifeln geschüttelt wurde.

„Ein Versager" stieß ihm Voldemort das Messer in die Wunde. Steve Adams sah ihn für einen Moment schockiert an, dann senkte er den Kopf und nickte betreten. „Es ist nicht gut genug für ihn, dass ich Lehrer werde. Er hat immer von mir verlangt so gut zu werden wie er. Er stellt Tränke her, die eine Revolution in der Zaubererwelt darstellen. Ich wäre nicht einmal in der Lage diese zu imitieren wenn er mir die genaue Anleitung dazu geben würde – was er ohnehin nie täte. Das sind _seine_ Geheimnisse, die er mit niemandem teilt."

„Nicht einmal mit seinem Sohn" fragte der Lord mit falschem Bedauern. Abermals schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf. „Durch seine Arbeit - vor allem durch seine Forschungen, ist er ein mächtiger Mann geworden. Er teilt diese Macht nicht. Er gibt seine Ergebnisse an den Meistbietenden weiter. Für ihn bin ich immer noch ein dummer Junge, der nicht fähig ist Nutzen aus seinem Wissen zu ziehen."

Der Lord schwieg einen Moment. Dann beugte er sich erneut ein Stückchen näher zu Adams hinunter. Seine Stimme klang eindringlich. „Möchten Sie genauso erfolgreich sein wie Ihr Vater?" Der junge Mann schien über diese Worte nachzudenken. In Wirklichkeit, so wusste der Lord, war sein Kopf längst angefüllt mit dem Gedanken es dem Vater heimzuzahlen.

„Ich...ich...weiß nicht" stammelte Adams. Die Augen des Lords funkelten unergründlich auf. Der junge Lehrer begann automatisch zu sprechen: „Nachdem meine Mutter gestorben ist, hat mein Vater es nicht einmal für Nötig gehalten mich zu trösten. Ihm schien ihr Tod kaum etwas auszumachen. Aber ich... ich war erst zehn Jahre alt. Für ihn war das alt genug, um mich mit meinem Schmerz und meiner Trauer alleine zu lassen. Ich sollte im Stande sein für mich selbst zu sorgen. Er war ja schließlich genug mit seinen Forschungen beschäftigt. Er bekam eine Menge Gold für seine grandiosen Tränke. Es fehlte mir an nichts Materiellem. Aber wenn ich wieder einmal schlecht geträumt hatte und mich nachts zu ihm ins Labor schlich, dann redete er mir ins Gewissen, ich sei doch schon alt genug um damit selber fertig zu werden. Ich solle ihn nicht mit so etwas behelligen, er habe zu arbeiten. Also schlich ich mich zurück in mein Bett und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ich hatte immer noch Angst, aber ich nahm mir fest vor, später auch einmal so unantastbar und stark wie mein Vater zu werden. Ich dachte er sei stark..." Diese letzten Worte waren mit einem zweiflerischen Unterton hervorgekommen.

Der Lord erkannte sofort, dass dies ein Grund zum Eingreifen war.

„Er _ist_ stark" bekräftigte er. „Und mit meiner Hilfe werden _Sie _ebenso stark sein. Sie werden _mein _Zaubertrankmeister. Schließen Sie sich uns an. Mit starken Freunden lassen sich die eigenen Ziele verwirklichen. Sie werden immer Unterstützung bei uns finden. Alle Möglichkeiten stehen Ihnen offen."

„Aber" begann Steve Adams„ich werde doch in Hogwarts erwartet."

Der Lord lachte nun rau auf. „Ja, genau dorthin werden Sie auch gehen. Wir werden Sie jedoch nicht alleine lassen. So haben Sie die Möglichkeiten die Annehmlichkeiten dieser Schule zu genießen, solange Sie wollen. Aber es wird Ihnen, dank uns die Chance gegeben, weit mehr zu erreichen als ein Zaubertranklehrer zu bleiben. Und wenn die Zeit reif ist, dann werden Sie Ihre Macht mit uns zusammen auskosten können."

Adams blickte wie hypnotisiert in die Augen, die den einzigen Lichtfleck in der Dunkelheit darstellten. „Was muss ich dafür tun" fragt er mit schwerer Zunge.

„Schließen Sie sich uns an" der Lord ließ es wie eine Frage klingen. Er spürte jedoch, dass Adams diese Frage längst beantwortet hatte. Die Mischung aus Wut, Angst und Selbstzweifeln machte ihn zu einem leichten Ziel. Als ein Moment verstrichen war, stellte der Lord die Frage mit eindringlicher Stimme erneut: „Schließen Sie sich uns an."

Der junge Lehrer kauerte vor ihm auf dem Boden. Plötzlich hob er seinen Kopf stolz empor und flüsterte: „Ja."

Dann wiederholte er es: „Ja. Ja. Ja." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem mal lauter.

Voldemort lächelte stumm. Sein Blick fiel diesmal auf den anderen verhüllten Mann. Dieser verstand sofort und half Steve Adams auf die Beine. Der dunkle Lord ließ eine Hand unter seinem Umhang verschwinden. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir das Aufnahmeritual heute ein wenig verkürzen müssen. Aber bei unserem nächsten Treffen werden die Todesser Sie gebührend Willkommenheißen. Heute jedoch müssen wir uns kurzfassen. Sie haben schließlich noch eine Reise vor sich."

Steve Adams hörte diese Worte wie durch einen Nebel hindurch. Irritiert bemerkte er, wie der anderer Mann nach seinem Arm griff. Er zog ihn ganz nahe an sich heran. Dann zog er mit einer kurzen Handbewegung seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Langes blondes Haar fiel daraufhin über seine Schultern. Adams sah verwundert auf dessen makellose Gesichtszüge. Irgendwie hatte er einen häßlichen Menschen unter diesem Umhang erwartet. Er sah verwundert in die Augen des anderen, der sich wohl seines Erscheinungsbildes sehr wohl bewusst war.

„Wir werden gute Freunde werden" raunte dieser ihm zu und Adams merkte wie eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog.

Plötzlich griff der blonde Mann wieder nach seinem Arm und begann die Knöpfe an seinem Ärmel aufzuknöpfen. Adams war völlig paralysiert und konnte lediglich beobachten. Fast zärtlich begann der andere seinen Hemdärmel hochzukrempeln und lächelte ihn dabei in einer Art und Weise an, die für den jungen Lehrer nur schwer zu ergründen war.

Als er damit fertig war, stellte er sich plötzlich hinter ihn und umschlang ihn mit einer Kraft, die Adams fast den Atem raubte. Er wusste nicht was nun passieren würde. Sein Atem begann zu rasen.

Er merkte durch den Schleier seiner Wahrnehmung hindurch, dass der andere Mann eindeutig erregt war. Doch bevor sich Adams weiter Gedanken über dessen Zustand machen konnte, trat der Lord näher an ihn heran. In der Hand hielt er nun einen dunklen Zauberstab. Plötzlich macht etwas 'Klick' im Kopf des jungen Mannes. Warum hatte er nicht früher erkannt, was nun geschehen würde. Panik kam in ihm auf. Er versuchte sich dem Griff des Mannes hinter ihm zu entziehen. Doch dieser hielt ihn scheinbar mühelos fest. Lediglich am Keuchen seiner Stimme merkte man ihm die Angstrengung an:

„Halten Sie still, dann ist es bald vorrüber." Diesen Worten folgte ein Lachen, aus dem die Erregung nun eindeutig hervorklang.

Der Lord beobachtete die beiden genau und verließ sich offensichtlich auf die Kräfte des blonden Mannes. Denn er ging nun betont langsam um die beiden herum und blieb seitlich zu Adams entblößtem Arm stehen. Dann murmelte er einen Zauberspruch und richtete langsam den Stab auf den Arm des zukünftigen Todessers.

Ein brennender Schmerz raubte Steve Adams kurz darauf die Sinne. Er konnte nicht hinsehen. Der Schmerz nahm an Intensität stetig zu. Der Gestank seines eigenen verbrannten Fleisches drang ihm in die Nase und ließ ihn würgen. Die Qual wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen.

'Laß es aufhören. Bitte laß es endlich vorbei sein,' flehte er still. Doch über seine Lippen drang nur ein schreckliches Stöhnen, so dass er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob es wirklich von ihm selbst stammte. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Todessermal brannte sich direkt bis auf seinen Knochen hindurch. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis der Schmerz allmählich verebbte. Der blonde Mann hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über eisern im Griff gehalten und ihm ins Ohr geraunt: „Wir werden gute Freunde werden, wirklich, das werden wir."

Nun, als der Schmerz endlich nachließ, ließ er ihn los und Adams sank erneut zu Boden. Erschöpft beobachtete er, wie die beiden Todesser Blicke austauschten. Sie schienen zufrieden zu sein. „Lucius, Du weißt was Du zu tun hast" sagte der Lord, worauf der blonde Mann den Kopf so tief senkte, dass ihm das Haar wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht fiel. Daraufhin verschwand der Lord ohne ein weiteres Wort. Wohin er appariert war, würde wohl für immer sein Geheimnis bleiben. Jetzt war Adams also mit diesem Mann namens Lucius allein. Dieser verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah kalt lächelnd auf den immer noch keuchenden Lehrer hinab.

Schließlich reichte er ihm die Hand und half ihm erneut auf. „Es sind höllische Schmerzen, nicht wahr" fragte er mit mitleidiger Stimme. Steve Adams traute sich nicht zu antworten. Lucius fasste ihm an den Arm, scheinbar zufällig genau auf die frische Wunde.

„Dieser Schmerz bewirkt, dass Sie niemals wieder vergessen, zu wem Sie nun gehören. Jedesmal wenn er Sie rufen wird, dann wird das Mal wieder aktiv werden. Sie gehören jetzt ihm – vergessen Sie das nie"

Dem jungen Mann wurde schwarz vor Augen. Die Pein, aber vor allem die Gewissheit einen nicht wieder gut zu machenden Fehler begangen zu haben, ließ ihn zu einem Häuflein Elend werden.

Der blonde Mann ließ seinen Arm los und sah ihn eingehend an. „Setzen Sie sich" sagte er mit einer einladenden Geste.

Adams war zu kraftlos um sich zu wehren. Er konnte immer noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er ließ sich auf einen Sessel sinken und bemühte sich seinen Arm nicht zu bewegen. Dieser fühlte sich an, als sei er völlig zerfleischt worden. „Der Lord ist ein mächtiger Mann. Er ist in der Lage zu töten, aber er ist ebenso in der Lage Ihnen zu Ihren Zielen zu verhelfen. Wenn Sie sich als würdig erweisen, dann werden Sie nie wieder etwas zu befürchten haben. Die Gemeinschaft der Todesser wird Sie schützen. Aber erst einmal haben Sie die Aufgabe sich diesen Schutz zu verdienen."

Steve Adams wollte nur noch von hier verschwinden. Durch seinen Kopf bahnte sich nur ein einziger Gedanke seinen Weg, ' ich bin verloren'.

„Wie" brachte er mühsam hervor, da er spürte, dass Lucius diese Frage von ihm erwartete. Der blonde Mann lächelte zufrieden, da sein Schüler sich als so gefügig herausstellte. Dann lehnte Lucius Malfoy sich zurück und sagte: „Es gibt zwei Menschen in Hogwarts deren Sie sich besonders annehmen werden. Beiden auf sehr unterschiedliche Weise. Darum ist es sehr wichtig, dass Sie mir nun gut zuhören"

Auf diese Weise bekam der neue Todesser seine ersten Aufträge. Als Lucius Malfoy geendet hatte, drückte er ihm eine Prise Flohpulver in die Hand. Steve Adams wusste, dass er ihm gegenüber niemals hätte erwähnen können, dass er das Reisen mit Flohpulver nicht vertrug.

„Hier, nennen Sie diese Adresse" Malfoy hielt ihm einen Zettel entgegen. „Sie werden in einem kleinen Laden in der Nokturngasse ankommen. Der Besitzer weiß bescheid. Gehen Sie dann so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts. Das nächste Todessertreffen wird sicher bald stattfinden. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass niemand jemals Ihr Mal sehen darf. Also, wenn der Lord Sie ruft – dann beißen Sie gefälligst die Zähne aufeinander"

Der junge Lehrer verstand den zynisch lächelnden Blick des anderen Mannes nur zu gut. Auf eine schon perverse Weise band Voldemort seine Todesser durch Schmerz an sich. Und auch Adams wusste, dass er sich dieser Macht beugen musste. Er war jetzt einer von ihnen.

Als er am späten Nachmittag Hogwarts erreichte, führte man ihn sofort zu Dumbledore. Der junge Lehrer war nie zuvor in Hogwarts gewesen. Er sah sich erstaunt um. Diese Schule war riesig. Das Passwort zum Büro des Direktors lautete heute: Schokoladensoße. Doch bereits am nächsten Tag würde es geändert sein. Hogwarts war von außen so gut wie uneinnehmbar. Aber auch innerhalb dieser Mauern gab es genügend Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Doch die Dinge, die von ihm verlangt wurden, sollten ihm auch ohne großen Aufwand möglich sein. Dennoch war sich Adams sehr bewusst, dass sie nach und nach zum Untergang von Hogwarts, wie es bisher existierte, führen würden.

Als er Dumbledore zum ersten mal erblickte musste er schlucken. Dieser alte Mann sah so grenzenlos gütig aus.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts Professor Adams. Wir freuen uns sehr, dass Sie bei uns sind. Es ist etwas kurzfristig für Sie, nicht wahr? Immerhin werden Sie morgen bereits ins kalte Wasser gestoßen. Die ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden haben Sie eine gemischte Klasse aus Gryffindors und Slytherins. Keine einfache Mischung, wie ich zugeben muss. Dennoch, ich habe das Gefühl, Sie werden das schon hinkriegen."

Der Direktor lächelte ihn freundlich an. Doch plötzlich schlich sich Besorgnis auf sein Gesicht. Er stand auf und kam auf den jungen Lehrer zu, der sich, trotz mehrfacher Aufforderungen von Dumbledore, immer noch nicht gesetzt hatte.

Der alte Mann stand nun genau vor ihm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Es konnte ihm unmöglich entgehen, dass die Augen des zukünftigen Zaubertranklehrers feucht schimmerten. „Was ist denn passiert" fragte Dumbledore sanft.

Instinktiv griff sich Steve Adams an den immer noch schmerzenden Arm.

Die Gesichtszüge des Direktors änderten sich schlagartig, als er diese Geste verfolgte.

„Bei Merlin – nein – das darf nicht wahr sein" murmelte er atemlos.

Adams erkannte in den Augen von Dumbledore, dass er Bescheid wusste. Doch das Schrecklichste war die Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht dieses gütigen Mannes zu sehen. Der junge Lehrer wollte es unterdrücken, aber das Schluchzen, das sich ihm entrang, war so kraftvoll, dass er es einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bekam.

Albus Dumbledore nahm seinen jungen Zaubertranklehrer in den Arm und versuchte ihm wenigstens ein Fünkchen Trost zu spenden.

Doch das Herz des alten Mannes verwandelte sich in einen eisigen Brocken. Für ihn begann eine Zeitreise. Wie viele Jahre war es jetzt her, dass ein anderer junger Mann sein Leben dem dunklen Lord geopfert hatte und dies bitter bereute. Auch dieser Mann war später als angehender Zaubertranklehrer nach Hogwarts gekommen und nun lag er im Krankenflügel und spielte mit dem Gedanken seinem Leben eigenhändig ein Ende zu setzen. Wann würde dies alles endlich jemals aufhören?

TBC

_**Das nächste Update wird leider etwas länger dauern. Die Grippe hat meine Familie und mich voll erwischt.**_


	12. Kapitel 12

**_Vielen Dank für Eure Genesungswünsche! Alle die es jetzt ebenfalls erwischt hat, wünsche ich auch Gute Besserung!_**

**_Und ich habe mich sehr über die Reviews gefreut - auch über die, die sich das erste mal getraut haben;)_**

**12.Kapitel**

„Hermine, ich finde du machst dich ganz schön rar in letzter Zeit."

Diese vorwurfsvollen Worte kamen von Harry, der jetzt in sein Brötchen biss und sie abwartend ansah.

„Ich habe eben viel zu tun," nuschelte sie in ihre Teetasse hinein. Natürlich hatte sie erwartet ihren Freunden irgendwann Auskunft über ihr Tun geben zu müssen. Sie wollte es jedoch so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Ihr wurde etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, was Harry und Ron wohl dazu sagen würden wenn sie wüssten, dass Hermine Gestern abend in ihrem Bett die halbe Nacht wachgelegen hatte um zu überlegen, welches Buch sie ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer wohl heute vorlesen sollte.

Warum tat sie das überhaupt? Vielleicht weil er sie gebeten hatte? Hatte er sie überhaupt gebeten? Nicht mit Worten! Eher mit seinen Augen. Mit seinen Augen? Hermine begriff, dass dies wohl kaum möglich gewesen war. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich für einen Moment alles. Dann zog sie einen Strich unter ihre Gedanken. Es gab jetzt andere wichtige Dinge! Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron. Dieser hatte heute noch gar nicht über die Zaubertrankstunden gemault. Wahrscheinlich waren alle ebenso neugierig auf den neuen Lehrer wie sie selbst.

Ron bemerkte ihren Blick und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Hermine lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte kurz zurück und widmete sich dann wieder ausgiebig seinem Frühstück.

Das war noch so ein Punkt, der Hermine in der letzten Zeit aufgefallen war. Ihre Freunde konnten bei den Mahlzeiten anscheinend gar nicht genug bekommen. Sie dagegen überlegte immer häufiger auf welche Speisen sie ihrer Figur zuliebe besser verzichtete.

Als die Schüler auf dem Weg in den zweiten Stock waren, wurde aufgeregt getuschelt. Es war ein merkwüdiges Gefühl für Zaubertränke nicht in die Kerker hinabzusteigen. Viele schienen wirklich erleichtert zu sein. Hermine bezweifelte allerdings, dass sie in erster Linie froh über den Ortswechsel waren. Vielmehr waren doch alle sehr erleichtert den dunklen, zynischen, herrischen Snape los zu sein. Die junge Schülerin schluckte bei diesem Gedanken. Obwohl sie die Erleichterung der anderen durchaus nachvollziehen konnte – und im Grunde doch selber erleichtert sein sollte – wurde ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken an ihn schwer.

Widerum bemühte sie sich diese Emotionen abzuschütteln.

Da die anderen nicht wussten, wie es um Professor Snape stand, konnte sie ihnen nur schwerlich einen Vorwurf machen. Statt dessen sah sie einem geradezu fröhlichen Neville Longbottom ins Gesicht.

Die Schüler betraten nach und nach den Klassenraum und suchten sich ihre neuen Plätze aus. Es war auffällig, dass sich Gryffindors und Slytherins niemals freiwillig nebeneinander setzen würden. Während die Schüler sich verteilten, wurden sie von Steve Adams beobachtet. Dieser saß bereits an einem kleinen Pult und fixierte einen Schüler ganz besonders. Hermine sah automatisch in die gleiche Richtung. Ihr Blick fiel auf Draco Malfoy. Dieser schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er stieß mit dem Ellenbogen erst Crabbe, dann Goyle in die Rippen, damit sie ihm mehr Platz machten. Dann ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und genehmigte den beiden großzügig sie dürften sich setzen. Hermine wurde übel als sie dieses Verhalten beobachtete. Da Professor Adams es ja ebenfalls gesehen hatte, hoffte Hermine Malfoy würde endlich mal sein Fett wegbekommen.

Doch als sie zum Lehrer sah, hatte dieser bereits schon wieder den Kopf in eine andere Richtung gedreht, als sei nichts gewesen. Hermine ließ sich seufzend auf ihrem Stuhl nieder. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war. Die Schüler hatten aufgeregt zu tuscheln begonnen und Professor Adams hatte eigenartigerweise nicht dafür gesorgt, dass sie still waren. Erst als er sich langsam erhoben hatte, erstarben auch die letzten Stimmen nach und nach.

„Mein Name ist Professor Adams. Ich bin ab heute Ihr neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Der Unterricht wird jetzt immer in diesem Raum stattfinden. Ich habe mich vor Beginn dieser Stunde darüber informiert, was Sie als letztes gelernt haben und werde nun dort fortfahren. Vielleicht werde ich etwas anders vorgehen als Professor Snape..."

Erneut brach Gemurmel los: „Na das will ich doch schwer hoffen..." „Schlimmer als Snape kann er wohl kaum sein..."

Steve Adams hatte sich unterbrochen und wartete bis das Gemurmel aufhörte.

„...daher möchte ich Sie bitten ein wenig nachsichtig mit mir zu sein. Wenn es Probleme gibt, können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich möchte, dass ein Austausch zwischen Ihnen und mir stattfindet."

Hermine beobachtete wie die Schüler fast alle anerkennend nickten. Ein junger Lehrer, mit neuen Methoden. Ein Lehrer, der einen Austausch zwischen sich und den Schülern gestattete. Ein Lehrer, der um Nachsicht bat. Kein Wunder, dass niemand Snape vermisste!

Doch plötzlich hörte Hermine ganz deutlich Rons Stimme:

„Was ist denn eigentlich mit Snape – äh...Professor Snape?"

Plötzlich wurde es still im Raum und alle sahen den neuen Lehrer fragend an. Offensichtlich waren nun doch alle neugierig, auch wenn ihn niemand zurück haben wollte.

Steve Adams druckste plötzlich herum. Der Lehrer, der eben noch für einen Austausch gewesen war, wurde auf einmal recht zugeknöpft.

„Er ist nach wie vor krank. Es sieht so aus, als würde es länger dauern," sagte er unbestimmt.

Plötzlich erhob sich eine Stimme aus der Schülerschar. Es war Draco Malfoy, der laut und deutlich in die Klasse sprach: „Professor Snape ist blind! Er wird nie wieder sehen können – nicht wahr Professor Adams?"

Seine Stimme klang kühl, seine an Adams gerichteten Worte kamen jedoch äußerst fordernd. Hermine bemerkte, dass ihr neuer Lehrer immer noch sehr unbestimmt reagierte. Er starrte jedoch Draco mit bestürzter Mine an. Diesem war diese Reaktion wohl Antwort genug und er nahm mit einem genüßlichen Lächeln wahr, dass er nun den Mittelpunkt des Interesses darstellte. Alle wollten mehr über die Umstände erfahren.

Plötzlich donnerte die Stimme des Lehrers durch den Klassenraum: „Ruhe jetzt! Wir werden nun mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Ich möchte ab sofort keinen Ton mehr hören!"

Nun war es Hermine, die leise in sich hineingrinste. So, er konnte es also doch! Er hatte die Klasse zum Schweigen gebracht! Und spätestens jetzt wurde dem ein oder anderen klar, dass manches eben doch beim alten blieb.

Während Hermine dem Unterricht folgte, drehten sich ihre Gedanken um die eine Frage: Woher wusste Draco von Snapes Erblindung?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Poppy sie an diesem Nachmittag erblickte lächelte sie der jungen Frau traurig zu. „Hermine, du baust eine viel zu persönliche Bindung auf. Das ist nicht gut für eine Krankenschwester," mahnte sie eindringlich. Die junge Gryffindor wusste genau was Madam Pomfrey damit sagen wollte. Dennoch ließ sie die Kritik scheinbar an sich abprallen.

„Ich bin heute keine Krankenschwester, ich bin nur eine Schülerin, die sich um ihren Lehrer sorgt," gab sie mit fester Stimme zurück.

Poppy legte ihre eine Hand auf die Schuler. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mich dieser Umstand beruhigt," sagte sie leise, ließ aber die junge Frau nun endlich zu Severus Snape vor. Allerdings nicht ohne eine erneute Warnung: „Er ist heute sehr gereizt. Vielleicht solltest du heute besser auf ihn hören wenn er dich fortschickt!"

Hermine nickte knapp und ging dann an der Krankenschwester vorbei. Sie schluckte als sie neben seinem Bett stand. Der Vorhang war einen Spalt breit geöffnet und sie lugte aufgeregt hindurch. Snape lag da wie am Vortag. Seine Hände waren neu umwickelt. Diesmal waren sie nicht mehr dick bandagiert und so hatte er mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. Unablässig bewegte er seine Finger. Sie starrte fasziniert auf diese Hände. Wie oft hatte sie im Zaubertrankunterricht darauf geschaut, um auch ja keine einzige Bewegung zu verpassen. Sie hatte dies jedoch stets getan, um das Fortschreiten des Zaubertrankes verfolgen zu können. Dies hatte sie jedenfalls immer geglaubt, denn plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass der eigentliche Grund diese Hände selbst gewesen waren. Plötzlich hielt Snape in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Miss Granger! Haben Sie heute niemand anderen gefunden, dem Sie auf die Nerven fallen können?" Seine Stimme klang bissig wie eh und je.

„Niemanden der sich so schön darüber ärgert wie Sie, Sir!" erwiderte sie trocken.

„Sie werden frech Miss Granger. Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge lieber!" Nun hatte seine Stimme etwas von einem knurrenden Hund. Hermine hatte plötzlich das Gefühl nun einmal den verdienten Sieg über den Lehrer erringen zu können. „Soll ich wieder gehen, Sir?" fragte sie harmlos.

Gespannt wartete sie seine Reaktion ab. Sollte er es bejahen, dann wäre sie weg – das schwor sie sich. Doch er schwieg. In Hermines Bauch breitete sich eine bisher nicht gekannte Wärme aus. Eine tiefe Befriedigung durchströmte sie.

„Was haben Sie mir heute mitgebracht," fragte er statt dessen.

Hermine freute sich so sehr über seine Reaktion, dass sie fast vergessen hätte zu antworten.

„Äh...ich denke Sie werden es herausfinden." Entschlossen nahm sie den Stuhl um sich zu setzen, dann schlug sie das Buch auf und begann vorzulesen:

_„Ich verstehe..." sagte der Vampir nachdenklich und ging langsam durch das Zimmer zum Fenster hinüber. Dort blieb er eine Weile stehen. Seine Gestalt zeichnete sich vor dem türben Licht ab, das von der Divisadero Street hereindrang und ab und zu durch die hellen Scheinwerfer der Autos verstärkt wurde."_

Hermine hielt inne und wartete ab während sie einennachdenklichen Snape beobachtete.

„Kenne ich nicht," stellte er fest. Hermine schmunzelte als sie merkte, dass er darüber verärgert klang.

„Es ist ein Vampirroman von Anne Rice," erklärte sie schnell. „Der Titel ist 'Gespräch mit dem Vampir' am besten Sie hören einfach zu."

Er gab ein Grummeln von sich, offensichtlich wollte er damit den Literaturgeschmack der jungen Frau anzweifeln. Doch diese las bereits weiter. Snape lauschte. Die Zeit verging und schon nach drei Stunden – die Snape natürlich viel zu kurz erschienen – brach Hermine plötzlich ab und teilte ihm mit, sie müsse nun in ihren Turm zurückkehren.

„Miss Granger," hielt er sie zurück. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ich bin ein wenig erstaunt. Ich hatte immer gedacht Sie würden nur Fachbücher lesen. Eigentlich hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Sie Gefallen an so einer Geschichte finden würden."

„Warum?" kam die knappe Frage der Schülerin.

Er schien plötzlich um Worte verlegen. „Nun sie ist sehr...grausam und...erotisch." Er ließ das letzte Wort im Raum stehen.

Hermine war heilfroh, dass er nicht sehen konnte das sie rot wurde. Ihrer Stimme merkte man jedoch keinerlei Scham an, als sie sagte: „Nun, mir scheint Sie wissen so einiges nicht über mich, nicht wahr?" Damit drehte sie sich endgültig um und ließ einen grübelnden Snape zurück.

TBC

**_Ich wurde gefragt auf wieviele Kapitel die Story angelegt sei - ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es noch nicht. Es wird noch eine Menge passieren - habt Ihr noch Lust?_**


	13. Kapitel 13

**_Hallo Ihr Lieben, _**

**_wieder einmal möchte ich mich herzlich für die Reviews bedanken - ein toller Anreiz schnell weiterzuschreiben!_**

**_Talina, Deine Frage habe ich per Mail beantwortet (hoffe sie ist angekommen). Die anderen Fragen werden sich im Laufe der Geschichte klären - will ja auch nicht zuviel verraten ;)_**

**13.Kapitel **

Das Wetter schien mit jedem Tag trüber und grauer zu werden.

Als Hermine an diesem Dienstagmorgen erwachte, konnte sie vor Nebel kaum bis zum verbotenen Wald sehen. Sie seufzte auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Sie wusste, dass sie langsam Misstrauen bei ihren beiden Freunden weckte. Auch Poppy schien ernsthaft über ihr Verhalten besorgt zu sein. Doch obwohl ihr dies durchaus bewusst war, konnte sie mit ihrem Vorhaben einfach nicht aufhören.

Sie war ihrem Plan nun ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen. Hermine glaubte wenigstens einen Bruchteil von Snapes Vertrauen errungen zu haben. Dies war wichtig. Sonst wäre alles umsonst. Vermutlich war es das auch so. Er würde sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit heute herausschmeißen.

Sie seufzte abermals. 'Du kannst nicht mehr als es versuchen,' redete sie sich selber ein.

Entschlossen packte sie die Fachbücher ein, die sie mit ihm zusammen durchgehen wollte. Unverzüglich nach dem Unterricht würde sie sich zu ihm in den Krankenflügel begeben.

Sie würde ihm helfen. Zumindest würde sie es versuchen. Es war nicht abzusehen wie er reagieren würde, denn Hermine wusste nichts darüber, warum er erblindet war. Aber über eines war sie sich sicher. Ein Mann wie Snape würde jede Möglichkeit, durch einen Trank seine Sehkraft wieder herstellen zu können, ausnutzen wollen. Und sie würde ihm behilflich sein. Vielleicht konnten sie es zusammen schaffen. Trotz dieser eigentlich positiven Überlegung fühlte Hermine sich eigenartig nervös. Würde er ihre Hilfe annehmen?

Warum hatte Snape nicht längst Professor Dumbledore gebeten einige Dinge für ihn nachzuschlagen? Irgendwie ahnte Hermine, dass es vielleicht keine Heilung für ihn gab. Hätten sie es nicht sonst schon längst versucht? Gab es wirklich keine Hilfe? Es _musste_ eine Möglichkeit geben. Es gab immer einen Ausweg!

Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie war noch völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, als sie sich zu ihren beiden Freunden an den Tisch setzte. „Na toll Harry, jetzt grüßt sie uns schon nicht einmal mehr," ließ sich Ron mit einem Seitenblick vernehmen.

„Ähm guten Morgen," stammelte Hermine betreten. Statt einer Antwort kamen eindeutig kritische Blicke zurück. Hermine versuchte sie zu ignorieren und griff nach einer Brotscheibe.

„Tee?" fragte Ron und hielt ihr die Kanne vor die Nase.

„Ja, danke," sagte sie betreten. Er goß ihr ein und sah sie dann neugierig von der Seite an. Hermine versuchte nicht weiter darauf zu reagieren. „Hör mal Hermine, wir haben doch da diesen Aufsatz über die Zaubererversammlung von 1891 auf. Würdest du mir heute nachmittag dabei helfen?" Ron sah sie treuherzig an.

Daher wehte also der Wind. Die Jungs brauchten mal wieder ihre Hilfe. Hermine wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Heute nachmittag habe ich schon etwas vor. Aber heute abend könnte ich dir helfen. Treffen wir uns doch einfach nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bring die Bücher bitte selber mit."

Sie wartete die Reaktion ihres rothaarigen Freundes ab. Er sah sie stumm nickend an. Offenbar nicht um ihr zuzustimmen, sondern um sich im stillen zu irgendeiner Vermutung Recht zu geben. Harry nahm seine Brille ab und begann sie umständlich zu putzen.

„Wo warst du denn gestern Hermine?"

Diese Befragung wurde langsam wirklich unbequem. „Ich war in der Bibliothek. Ich wollte einige Dinge nachschlagen. Das hat ziemlich lange gedauert und heute muss ich noch mal hin," stieß sie hervor.

Harry zog seine Brille wieder auf und funkelte sie nun durch die frisch geputzten Gläser hindurch an. „Du warst nicht in der Bibliothek. _Wir_ waren in der Bibliothek – von dir keine Spur. Und bevor du jetzt etwas sagst – wir haben auch die verbotene Abteilung gecheckt."

Hermine spürte wie sie nun rot wurde. Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein zu glauben mit dieser Lüge so mir nichts, dir nichts durchzukommen? Ron und Harry warteten nun eindeutig auf eine Erklärung von ihr. Die junge Frau merkte, wie eine unerklärliche Wut in ihr hochflackerte. Eine Wut, die nicht zuletzt durch die Scham, beim Lügen erwischt worden zu sein, entstand. „Hört auf mich zu überwachen. Ich bin euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Laßt mich endlich in Ruhe!" Sie sprang auf und suchte nach ihrer Tasche, die unter den Tisch gerutscht war.

Es war sehr still in der Großen Halle geworden und Hermine wurde langsam bewußt, dass sie mehr Zuhörer gehabt hatte, als ihr recht sein konnte. Plötzlich hörte sie einzelnen Applaus. Sie schwang gerade ihre Tasche über die Schulter, als Draco Malfoys Stimme vom Slytherintisch zu ihr herüberdrang: „Yeah Granger! Weiter so! War das schon alles?"

Crabbe und Goyle fielen in das darauf folgende Gelächter ein und schon bald lachten sämtliche Slytherins.

„Vielleicht sitzt du am falschen Tisch Hermine, wenn du jetzt schon beginnst deine Freunde zu belügen," waren die Worte, die Harry ihr zugewispert hatte, kurz bevor sie aus der Großen Halle flüchtete

Der folgende Unterricht war für Hermine ein einziger Spießrutenlauf. Nicht dass jemand gewagt hätte sie direkt auf den Streit in der Großen Halle anzusprechen, aber sie bemerkte die Blicke und das Tuscheln. Infolgedessen fiel es ihr ungewöhnlich schwer sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Professor McGonagall ließ es ihr zweimal durchgehen, dass sie die gestellte Frage nicht beantworten konnte. Obwohl sich beim zweiten mal eine nachdenkliche Falte auf der Stirn der Lehrerin bildete, die sich bis Stundenschluß nicht mehr glätten wollte.

Harry und Ron wechselten für den Rest des Vormittages kein Wort mit ihr und dies tat – wie Hermine traurig feststellen musste – entsetzlich weh.

So leicht wie sie geglaubt hatte, fiel ihr der Wechsel zu der Eigenbrödlerin von einst dann doch nicht. Sie wusste, die Jungs warteten auf eine Entschuldigung...und auf eine Erklärung. Im Moment war Hermine jedoch zu beidem nicht bereit. Sie würde ihren Plan durchziehen, dafür musste sie unbedingt Stillschweigen bewahren. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass Snape sich im Krankenflügel befand. Sie hatte ihr Wort gegeben.

Als der Unterricht endlich rum war, atmete die junge Frau erleichtert durch.

Sie brauchte heute offensichtlich keine Angst zu haben, von ihren Freunden beobachtet zu werden. Die beiden straften sie mit eisiger Nichtachtung. Ob sie etwas ahnten? Wie würden sie reagieren wenn sie ihnen reinen Wein einschenkte?

Dies waren Sorgen, die die junge Gryffindor auf den Abend verlegen würde. Mit entschlossenen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Ihre Tasche war schwer von Fachbüchern. Sie sprach einen Mobilis-Zauber, worauf die Tasche wie von selbst neben ihr herschwebte. Als sie den Krankensaal betreten hatte, ließ sie leise die Tür ins Schloß fallen.

Kurz darauf herrschte vollkommene Stille. Irritiert sah sie sich um. Sie blickte zu dem Bett am Ende des Krankensaals und warf dann einen Blick in Richtung Poppys Büro. Einen Moment war sie unschlüssig ob sie sich wohl vorher wirklich bei der Krankenschwester melden müsste. Oder hatte sie sich inzwischen an das Auftauchen der Schülerin gewöhnt?

Plötzlich öffnete sich hinter Hermine die Tür und die Krankenschwester stand ihr gegenüber. Heute war ihr Gesichtsausdruck noch unergründlicher.

„Hermine. Ich war gerade im Mädchenflügel. Es sieht so aus als wäre jetzt eine Grippewelle im Anmarsch. Also, gib gut auf dich acht. Diesen ganzen Symptomen auf einmal Herr zu werden fällt selbst einer Heilerin wie mir schwer." Als wolle sie diesen Worten mehr Ausdruck verleihen seufzte sie kurz auf.

Hermine sprach einen Gegenzauber und sofort landete die Büchertasche sanft auf dem Boden neben ihr. Poppy warf einen kurzen Blick darauf: „Wenn du nicht gekommen bist, um unsere Krankenbibliothek aufzufüllen, dann gehe ich davon aus, dass du zu _ihm _willst."

Hermine nickte bestätigend. Über ihren roten Kopf konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen. „Ich geh dann mal," die junge Frau versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich vom Blick der Krankenschwester zu lösen. Doch diese fasste ihr plötzlich an die Schulter: „Er ist nicht mehr da." Sie hatte es leise, fast vorsichtig gesagt.

Hermine hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Was soll das heißen – er ist nicht mehr da?"

„Nun ja, heute morgen war Professor Dumbledore hier. Er hat lange mit ihm geredet. Dann kam er zu mir und hat gefragt, ob Professor Snape wieder soweit hergestellt sei, dass er in seine Kerker zurückkehren könnte. Da dies so war, habe ich ihn entlassen. Hat sich nicht einmal bedankt, dieser...unmögliche Mensch."

In Hermine Kopf stürzte alles wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Ihr ganzer Plan war vergebens gewesen. Sie würde ihn nun ganz sicher nicht mehr so schnell zu Gesicht bekommen.

Tapfer biss sie die Zähne zusammen und sagte:  
„So, er ist weg...entlassen. Na um so besser. Wenn es ihm gut geht, dann gehe ich jetzt mal wieder."

Völlig kopflos verließ Hermine den Krankensaal. Erst auf dem Flur fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihre Tasche vergessen hatte. Als sie zurück ging um sie zu holen, sah Madam Pomfrey sie auf eine Art und Weise an, die Hermine ein eigenartiges Gefühl bescherte. Hatte die Krankenschwester etwas erkannt, dass Hermine selbst sich einfach nicht eingestehen wollte?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zwei Männer gingen schweigend nebeneinander die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang. Der eine Mann war gebeugt von seinem enormen Alter, der andere, sehr viel jüngere Mann, war gebeugt durch die Last seiner Schuld.

„Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass wir zu ihm gehen sollten? Er wird mich nicht sehen wollen."

Bei dem Wort 'sehen' biss er sich auf die Lippen. Professor Dumbledore sah seinen jungen Begleiter gutmütig an. Er erwiderte jedoch nichts auf dessen Einwand und so setzte Steve Adams seinen Weg an der Seite des Professors fort.

Als sie an den letzten Stufen zum Kerker angekommen waren, sprach Dumbledore laut und deutlich den Spruch, der den Bannkreis um die Kerkerräume aufhob. Adams blieb abrupt stehen und starrte den Direktor verwirrt an.

„Aber nach all dem, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe..."

Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines neuen Zaubertranklehrers. „Vertrauen Sie mir...dies hat alles seinen Sinn. Verwenden Sie die Dinge die Sie erfahren. Es gehört zu meinem Plan." Dann wiederholte er auf den ungläubigen Blick des jungen Mannes: Vertrauen Sie mir...bitte."

Steve Adams war zu verwirrt um etwas erwidern zu können. Er folgte dem alten Mann mechanisch. Dumbledore schien ihm in diesen schweren Zeiten der einzige Trost zu sein. Wie schnell konnte man doch sein ganzes Leben verpfuschen. Es war erschreckend dies festzustellen. Das Pochen von Dumbledores Hand gegen die schwere Holztür holte den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Von drinnen erklang ein gedämpftes: „Herein!"

Der Direktor betrat den dunklen Raum zuerst. Er ging bis etwa zur Hälfte des Zimmers und blieb dann stehen. Ohne große Worte zog er seinen Zauberstab und entzündete einige Kerzen, die an den Wänden in eisernen Haltern steckten. Nun konnte Steve Adams im warmen Kerzenschein den Mann erkennen, der vor ihnen an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Severus," sprach Dumbledore den ungewöhnlich dunklen Mann an, „wie ich sehe hast Du uns erwartet."

Die dunkle Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches regte sich kaum als sie antwortete: „Nehmt Platz."

Der alte Mann setzte sich dem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer gegenüber und zeigte mit einer einladenden Geste auf den anderen freien Stuhl. Steve Adams wagte es kaum zu atmen, als er sich vorsichtig auf dem Stuhl niederließ. Er sah unsicher auf seine Schuhspitzen. Es war ihm völlig klar, dass dies ein mehr als kindliches Verhalten war, aber er konnte dennoch nicht anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte er es nicht fertig, sich den Mann vor ihm genauer anzusehen.

„Severus, ich habe Dir einen Besucher mitgebracht. Es ist Professor Adams."

Severus Snape nickte, ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben. Nun blieb Adams keine andere Wahl mehr. Er blickte den Mann vor ihm kurz an und murmelte einen knappen Gruß.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat daraufhin ein. Dumbledore schien nicht gewillt dieses Schweigen zu unterbrechen. Snape saß einfach nur da und starrte mit leeren Augen in die Richtung seiner beiden Besucher ohne sich ansonsten auf irgendwelche gastgeberischen Pflichten zu besinnen.

Unsicher sah Adams zum Direktor hinüber. Ob er eingeschlafen war? Der junge Lehrer schluckte hart und wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als er plötzlich von Snapes leiser, doch äußerst eindrucksvollen Stimme daran gehindert wurde: „So, Sie sind also der Mann, der mich töten wird."

Adams blieb bei diesen Worten fast das Herz stehen. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf und sah sein Gegenüber mit offenem Mund ungläubig an. Hatte er tatsächlich die Worte gesprochen, die er soeben verstanden hatte? Dieser ließ sich mit keiner Faser seines Körpers anmerken, dass er überhaupt etwas von sich gegeben hatte.

Steve Adams runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er stammelte: „Nein, nein."

Nun kam mehr Bewegung in den dunklen Mann vor ihm. Wie ein riesiger Raubvogel wirkte er plötzlich, als er sich auf seinen Schreibtisch gestützt vorbeugte. „Nein? Wem wollen Sie hier etwas vormachen – verdammt reden Sie!"

Von Dumbledore erklang plötzlich ein sanft mahnendes: „Severus." Darauf ließ sich Snape wieder auf seinen Stuhl nieder und verschränkte beide Arme vor seiner Brust. Steve Adams sah nun unsicher von einem Mann zum anderen und begann dann zaghaft: „Nein. Es ist nicht mein Auftrag Sie zu töten. Ich soll nur gewisse Informationen weiterleiten. Vorerst zumindest. Und für einige 'Umstrukturierungen' im Hause Slytherin sorgen."

Er hielt inne und wartete gebannt auf die Reaktion seines Gegenübers. Dieser zog nun spöttisch einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Hätte ich mir denken können, dass Lucius diese Aufgabe nicht so schnell aus der Hand gibt. Aber letztendlich kommt es für mich nicht darauf an wer es ausführt. Es hätte nur gut gepasst wenn Sie derjenige gewesen wären."

Steve Adams gab einen verblüfften Laut von sich.

„Warum sind Sie so erstaunt? Glauben Sie etwa Sie werden nie töten müssen? Dann darf ich Sie überraschen – von nun an wird es eine Ihrer Hauptaufgaben werden, unschuldige Menschen zu foltern und sie letztendlich, wenn Sie ihnen alle Informationen abgepresst haben, zu töten. Glauben Sie der Lord wird Ihnen eine Sonderstellung zugestehen? Glauben Sie ernsthaft Sie kämen da mit einigermaßen heiler Haut wieder raus? Sie werden da nie wieder raus kommen. Sie haben Ihre Seele dem dunklen Lord verkauft. Für welchen Preis? Was hat er Ihnen geboten? Los Mann, reden Sie schon endlich!"

Severus Snape war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und stand nun wie ein Racheengel über dem jungen Mann, der sich instinktiv ein wenig zusammengekauert hatte. Dumbledore sah die beiden mit traurigen Augen an und zupfte sich betreten am Bart.

„Ich...ich..." begann Steve Adams und brach dann überwältigt ab. Nun ließ sich Snape wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Erschöpft stützte er den Kopf in seine Hände. Der Direktor räusperte sich kurz und stand dann entschieden auf. „Ich gehe dann mal. Wir sehen uns später. Professor Adams – Severus."

Völlig schockiert, jedoch ohne den geringsten Einwand zu wagen, beobachtete Steve Adams wie sein einziger Halt den Raum verließ.

Nun war er diesem Snape allein ausgesetzt. Die Situation war geradezu grotesk. Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte dieser Mann ihn gefragt, ob er, Steve Adams, ihn töten würde. Und nun saß er hier und verging fast vor Angst, was dieser Mann ihm als nächstes an den Kopf werfen würde.

TBC


	14. Kapitel 14

**_Meinen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer!_**

**14.Kapitel**

„Sie sind ein erbärmlicher Todesser." Snape hatte diese Worte nicht laut gesagt, sondern nachdenklich leise. Diese Tatsache machte es für Steve Adams nur umso schlimmer. Er konnte keinen Ton von sich geben.

Doch Snape fuhr ohnehin schon fort: „Sie werden nicht lange überleben – das können Sie mir glauben. Sobald Sie Ihre Aufgabe erfüllt haben, wird man Sie töten. Wenn Sie Glück haben geht es schnell. Wenn der Lord jedoch an Ihnen ein Exempel statuieren will, dann wird es eine lange Leidenszeit für Sie werden."

„Oh beim gütigen Merlin, was soll ich nur tun?" wimmerte Adams erstickt. Nun erhob sich Snape und begann in seinem Raum auf und ab zu gehen, während er nachdachte. „Sie werden an Ihrem Auftreten arbeiten müssen. Sie müssen sehr viel härter werden. Es ist eine einfache Tatsache Professor Adams – ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht – wenn Sie überleben wollen, dann müssen Sie lernen zu töten. Sie müssen lernen Ihre Gedanken zu beherrschen, und vor allem sie zu verschließen."

„Werden Sie mir helfen Professor Snape?" Dieser Satz war verzweifelt hervorgekommen.

Der dunkle Zaubertrankmeister stutzte einen Moment, dann ließ er ein trockenes Lachen hören. „Ich soll Ihnen helfen? Sie vergessen eine kleine Tatsache Professor Adams – Dank Ihrer Hilfe werde ich nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden weilen. Suchen Sie sich Ihre Hilfe sonstwo." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er begann eine Schublade nach der anderen zu öffnen und durchsuchte sie mit seinen Händen hektisch. Schließlich hatte er ein kleines Fläschchen ertastet, öffnete es mit einer Hand und kippte den Inhalt hastig hinunter.

Dann knallte er das Fläschchen auf den Tisch und schnauzte in den Raum hinein: „Sind Sie etwa immer noch da? Verschwinden Sie! Sie stehen allein da – so wird es jetzt immer sein. Besser Sie gewöhnen sich schon einmal daran."

Als der andere Mann sich immer noch nicht regte, ergriff Snape erneut das Fläschchen und schmiß es mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Es zerbarst mit einem kleinen Klirren. Dieses klägliche Geräusch schien dem wütenden Snape keineswegs genug zu sein, denn nun suchten seine Hände nach weiteren Gegenständen, die lohnender zu zerstören wären.

Steve Adams beobachtet das Geschehen mit Beklemmung. Er ging ab und zu in Deckung, wenn etwas haarscharf an ihm vorbeiflog, ansonsten rührte er sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Er wartete noch einige Minuten, bis Snape sich hoffnungslos im Kreis drehte und nichts Werfbares mehr fand. Der junge Mann sah zu, wie Snape sich erschöpft in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ und versuchte kein Geräusch zu machen.

„Sie brauchen nicht so zu tun als ob Sie nicht da wären. Ich höre Sie atmen. Seit ich blind bin, höre ich jedes verdammte Geräusch, auch wenn es noch so unwichtig ist."

„Es tut mir leid," brachte Adams mühsam hervor.

„Was?" schnauzte Snape.

„Alles," sagte Adams müde.

„Sie machen es sich etwas leicht," sagte Severus Snape und ließ ein freudloses Lachen hören.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sonst sagen soll," der junge Mann senkte den Kopf.

„Tja, das ist das Problem, nicht wahr? Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Fehler, die man einmal begangen hat sind nur schwer zu korrigieren. Manche kann man nie wieder ausmerzen. Man bezahlt sein Leben lang dafür. Wie hat er Sie gekriegt Mr. Adams?"

Snape wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung Adams und schien zu lauschen.

„Mein Vater..." begann Steve Adams unsicher.

„Die Väter..." sagte Snape zerknirscht in den Raum hinein, dann hob er den Zeigefinger um Adams zu bedeuten, dass er einen Moment still sein sollte. Dieser beobachtete erstaunt wie Snape zum Schrank ging, der die gesamte hintere Wand einnahm. Er öffnete eine Flügelschranktür und holte eine Flasche Whisky, sowie zwei Gläser hervor. Dann stellte er alles auf den Schreibtisch vor sich.

„Schenken Sie uns beiden ein," forderte er den jüngeren Mann dann auf.

Dieser gehorchte mit zittrigen Fingern und führte sein Glas zeitgleich mit Snape an die Lippen. Nachdem sie beide einen großen Schluck getan hatten, nickte Snape ihm zu: „Sie wollten mir gerade von Ihrem Vater erzählen..."

Adams musste einen Hustenanfall niederkämpfen bevor er antworten konnte: „Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht von meinem Vater erzählen, aber ich denke er war der Grund, das Voldemort mich ködern konnte."

Snape nickte verstehend: „Ich darf davon ausgehen, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Vater nicht gerade das Beste ist?"

Adams nickte betreten: „Ich denke davon kann man ausgehen."

Der junge Mann nahm todesmutig einen weiteren Schluck des goldfarbenen Whisky's. Erneut wurde er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Snape wartete still ab. „Wissen Sie – mein Leben lang musste ich mir immer anhören was für ein begnadeter Zaubertrankmeister mein Vater ist. Desmond Adams hier – Desmond Adams dort...zum verrücktwerden!"

Snape setzte nun heftiger als beabsichtigt sein Glas ab: „Ihr Vater ist Desmond Adams?" Steve Adams drehte die Augen zur Decke, was dem Mann ihm gegenüber natürlich entging.

„Ja," gab er statt dessen genervt zurück.

„Verstehe," murmelte Snape vor sich hin.

„Das glaube ich kaum," erwiderte der junge Mann zerknirscht. Ihm war nicht entgangen wie fasziniert Severus Snape von der Tatsache war, dem Sohn dieses Meisters seiner Kunst gegenüber zu sitzen. Der junge Lehrer begann freudlos zu lachen: „Sehen Sie – ich werde nie aus seinem Schatten heraustreten können – egal was ich versuche...er ist immer wichtiger, besser, größer...als ich."

Snape griff wieder nach seinem Glas. Er trank einen großen Schluck. „Damit hat er Sie bekommen. Ja, das ist eine seiner Lieblingsschwächen mit denen er seine Opfer konfrontiert. Er spielt gerne die Söhne gegen die Väter aus, und manchmal sogar umgekehrt. Nur, dass er der einzige Gewinner in diesem Spiel bleibt!"

„Für diese Erkenntnis ist es nun leider zu spät fürchte ich."

Steve Adams krempelte langsam seinen Ärmel hoch und entblößte das Todessermal. Er betrachtete es lange bevor er sein Hemd wieder herunterkrempelte. Snape hatte währenddessen geschwiegen. Adams sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Warum haben Sie gesagt, dass es gut passen würde, wenn ich derjenige wäre, der den Auftrag hätte Sie zu töten?" Er hatte unendlich viel Mut aufbringen müssen diese Frage zu stellen und wartete nun mit pochendem Herzen auf die Antwort.

Severus Snape zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weil Sie ohnehin schon mein ganzes Leben übernommen haben. Sie haben meinen Job, Sie bekommen meinen Posten als Hauslehrer und Sie sind nun der Zaubertrankmeister des Dunklen Lords. Warum sollten Sie also nicht derjenige sein, der den Rest von mir auch noch auslöscht?"

Nun trank Snape sein Glas in einem Zug leer und stellte es vor sich auf dem Tisch ab. Adams trank ebenfalls aus und stellte sein Glas behutsam auf die Tischplatte. „Es tut mir leid," stammelte er abermals.

„Das hatten wir bereits," erwiderte Snape trocken, „ich denke Sie sollten jetzt gehen."

Diesmal zögerte Adams nicht. Er stand auf, murmelte eine Verabschiedung und ging dann eiligen Schrittes hinaus. Nachdem die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war, griff Snape erneut zu der Whiskyflasche. Er brauchte jetzt dringend ein weiteres Glas um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Auf einem der zugigen Gänge von Hogwarts lief Jessica Scott, die Bücher fest an ihre Brust gepresst, mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung der Großen Halle. Ihr langes blondes Haar wehte hinter ihr her und ihr Umhang schlotterte um ihre schlanken Beine. Sie hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen und war in der Bibliothek so sehr in ihren Lesestoff versunken gewesen, dass sie fast das Abendessen vergessen hätte.

Außer ihr war inzwischen niemand mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs und sie hoffte nicht einen peinlichen Auftritt in der Großen Halle hinlegen zu müssen. Sie versuchte noch einen Schritt zuzulegen, als sich plötzlich eine Seitentür öffnete. Das Jungenklo, wie sie feststellte. Nur einen Augenblick später war es bereits geschehen. Ein Junge mit hellblondem Haar rannte direkt in sie hinein.

Jessica fluchte laut und rieb sich den Arm, wo der Junge sie angerempelt hatte. Er fluchte ebenfalls und sah kurz auf die Bücher, die dem Mädchen zu Boden gefallen waren. Doch statt sich danach zu bücken musterte er sie nun genau.

„Ah, eine unserer hübschen Slytherins. Bist du nicht erst in diesem Sommer zu uns gekommen. In die wievielte gehst du – in die dritte?" fragte der Junge nun mit abschätzendem Blick.

Das Mädchen bückte sich und begann hektisch die Bücher wieder einzusammeln. „Ja, mein Name ist Jessica Scott und ich bin diesen Sommer neu nach Hogwarts gekommen," sagte sie in der Hoffnung nun schnell weiter zu können.

„Nun, ich bin Draco Malfoy," entgegnete der Junge mit einem breiten Grinsen. Dann ließ er den Blick abermals über sein Gegenüber gleiten. Ihm schien zu gefallen was er sah, denn sein Blick verklärte sich zusehends.

Jessica Scott lief es auf einmal kalt den Rücken hinab. Sie versuchte rechts an Draco vorbeizugehen, doch auch dieser machte plötzlich einen Schritt nach rechts. Nun versuchte sie es auf der linken Seite – mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sich ihr auch dort in den Weg stellte.

„Laß mich durch, ich komme zu spät zum Abendessen," stieß sie hervor.

„Das läuft dir schon nicht weg," erwiderte er und kam ihr nun noch einen Schritt näher.

Irritiert ging sie einen Schritt nach hinten und stand auf einmal mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Sie spürte die Kälte dieser Wand mit ihrem Herzen einen Pakt schließen. „Laß mich durch," sagte sie bestimmt.

„Ja – später," wisperte Draco Malfoy und griff mit einer Hand nach ihrem Nacken. Noch bevor sie recht wusste was geschah, hatte er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund gepresst und versuchte nun mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund zu dringen. In Panik keuchte sie auf und versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen. Als sie merkte, dass sie damit keinen Erfolg hatte, griff sie nach dem Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang. Sie richtet ihn auf Dracos Rücken, als er herumwirbelte und ihr den Stab aus der Hand schlug.

„Na, na, du willst doch wohl niemanden verletzten. So ein hübsches Mädchen wie du...wäre doch schade, wenn ich dir weh tun müsste," er lächelte sie kalt an. Jessica Scott konnte sich später nicht daran erinnern woher sie den Mut, oder die Kraft genommen hatte, aber sie holte mit ihrer rechten Hand aus und verpasste Malfoy eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Unter dieser unerwarteten Wucht stöhnte dieser überrascht auf und hielt sich die Wange. Mit tränennassen Augen, aber genug Zorn im Blick starrte sie ihn wütend an: „Wag das nie wieder du Schwein," zischte sie ihn an.

Draco Malfoy war um einiges größer als sie und baute sich nun erneut drohend vor ihr auf: „Wenn du das irgendjemand erzählst bist du dran. Du wirst schon bald sehen was du davon hast mich abzuweisen. Du bist eine Slytherin und schon bald wirst du nur noch das tun was ich verlange. Du wirst schon sehen. Dann kommst du zu mir angekrochen. Ich werde so lange warten."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging zur Großen Halle. Jessica Scott versuchte ihren Schreck hinunterzuschlucken.

Dieses Großmaul drohte ihr. Wie kam er nur dazu derartige Dinge zu behaupten? Sie überlegte sich dennoch diese Geschichte lieber für sich zu behalten. Es stand schließlich ihr Wort gegen seins. Und er war immerhin schon sehr viel länger hier als sie. Also, wer hätte ihr schon geglaubt?

Mit mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen betrat sie ebenfalls die Große Halle. Sie bemerkte wie Draco Malfoy sie mit seinen Blicken verfolgte, während sie sich an den langen Tisch setzte. Merlin sei dank saß sie genau am anderen Ende und war ihm zumindest hier nicht länger ausgeliefert.

Als das Essen beendet war, erhob sich plötzlich Steve Adams und kam zum Tisch der Slytherins. Die anderen Schüler verließen nach und nach die Halle, während die Slytherinschüler neugierig den Lehrer betrachtete, der ihnen offensichtlich etwas mitteilen wollte.

Als endlich Ruhe in den großen Saal eingekehrt war, ergriff der junge Lehrer das Wort.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten vorerst Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu werden. Zumindest solange, bis Professor Snape wieder genesen ist. Ab sofort könnt Ihr Euch also mit Euren Problemen an mich wenden."

Jessica Scott sah plötzlich einen Hoffnungsschimmer. Dieser Lehrer war noch neuer als sie. Und er schien vernünftig zu sein. Außerdem kümmerte er sich um die Belange ihres Hauses. Sie beschloß ihm direkt morgen von den Übergriffen Malfoys zu erzählen.

Steve Adams lächelte seine neuen Hausschüler offen an.

„Da ich selbst noch neu in Hogwarts bin und mir die meisten von euch noch nicht bekannt sind, habe ich beschlossen unter euch einen Stellvertreter für mich auszusuchen. Sozusagen meine rechte Hand. Und meine Wahl ist dabei auf Draco Malfoy gefallen. Ich möchte darum bitten, dass ihm der gleiche Respekt erwiesen wird wie mir. Seinen Anweisungen ist auf jeden Fall Folge zu leisten."

Den Rest bekam Jessica Scott schon nicht mehr mit. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Keine Hilfe von Seiten dieses neuen Hauslehrers. Im Gegenteil. Er lieferte sie diesem Malfoy auch noch geradezu aus. Mit eisigem Entsetzen sah sie, wie Malfoy stolzerfüllt in die Runde blickte. Als sein Blick an ihr hängenblieb lag eine Siegesgewissheit darin, die die junge Frau unwillkürlich würgen ließ.

TBC

**_Wenn Ihr noch eine Minute Zeit für mich habt, dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review- Ihr wisst ja wie sehr ich mich darüber freue;)_**


	15. Kapitel 15

**_Ihr seid phantastisch!_**

**_Das wollte ich doch gerne mal loswerden..._**

**15. Kapitel **

„Jetzt sieh dir dieses verdammte Ekel an." Ron stieß Hermine von der Seite an um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie sah auf und verfolgte seinen Blick um festzustellen worüber er sich so aufregte. Seit Hermine gestern doch noch nachmittags aufgekreuzt war, um ihrem Freund bei seinem Aufsatz zu helfen, schien für Ron die Welt wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Für Hermine war sie das ganz und gar nicht, aber sie bemühte sich, dass dies ihr Geheimnis blieb. Als sie jetzt Draco Malfoy beobachtete, der wie ein König auf seinem Stuhl saß und sich von seinen Mitschülern bedienen ließ, verdrehte sie genervt die Augen und murmelte: „Warum lassen diese Idioten sich auch alles von ihm gefallen?"

Harry, der Ron und Hermine gegenüber saß, zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hast du denn noch nichts von den Neuigkeiten gehört Hermine?"

„Neuigkeiten? Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?" Harry sah aus, als wolle er jeden Moment sein Frühstück wieder von sich geben: „Professor Adams ist jetzt Hauslehrer von Slytherin."

Hermine Granger sah kurz zum Lehrertisch und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. „Tja, aber du wirst nie glauben wen er zu seinem Stellvertreter gemacht hat." Harry ließ den Satz im Raum schweben.

„Stellvertreter? Seit wann haben denn Hauslehrer einen Stellvertreter?" Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Nun, dieser hat einen..."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck: „Nein...du meinst...Malfoy?" Harry nickte bedeutsam. Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein," stammelte sie.

„Ist es aber leider." Harrys Miene wurde zusehends finsterer. „Er führt sich auf, als sei er sonst wer. Was hat Adams sich nur dabei gedacht?" Hermine konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. So hätte sie diesen neuen Lehrer nun wirklich nicht eingeschätzt. Sie hing noch ganz diesen Gedanken nach, als ihr Blick an einer jungen Slytherin hängen blieb.

Diese saß vor ihrem Frühstück und hatte anscheinend noch keinen Bissen angerührt. Statt dessen wanderte ihr Blick voller Abscheu immer wieder zu dem hellblonden Draco hinüber. Dieser schickte ihr einen gespielten Kuss und lachte danach darüber, als sei es ein unglaublich komischer Witz gewesen. Die anderen fielen in sein Lachen ein, auch wenn niemand den Blickkontakt zwischen ihm und dem blonden Mädchen bemerkt hatte. Hermine und das andere Mädchen sahen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde genau in die Augen und Hermine las Wut und Verzweiflung aus ihrem Blick.

„Das werden harte Zeiten," prophezeite sie daraufhin ihren beiden Freunden.

„Und wir müssen heute natürlich auch noch ausgerechnet Zaubertrankunterricht haben," stöhnte Ron vor sich hin. Hermine sah nachdenklich ihr Frühstück an. Mehr als jemals zuvor wurde ihr bewusst wie gerne sie Snape zurückgehabt hätte. Doch dies laut auszusprechen wagte sie nicht.

Plötzlich fing sie Harrys Blick auf. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen sagte er auf einmal: „Über Zaubertränke scheint irgendein Fluch zu liegen. Da sind wir endlich Snape los und nun bekommen wir einen Lehrer, der eine so schlechte Menschenkenntnis hat, dass er den größten Idioten der Schule zu seinem Stellvertreter macht."

Hermine blickte abermals zum Lehrertisch und sah sich den jungen Mann genauer an. Er wirkte so wenig aussagekräftig. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht einschätzen. Irgendetwas mit ihm stimmte nicht. Dieser Mann konnte nie und nimmer die Lücke ausfüllen, die Snapes Ausscheiden gerissen hatte. Er kam doch bei weitem nicht an Snapes Fachwissen heran. Ganz zu schweigen vom Menschlichen.

Hermine hielt erschrocken in ihren Gedanken inne. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich über Severus Snape gedacht? Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein! Das hatte doch noch vor ein paar Tagen ganz anders geklungen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn mehr Schüler ihn so verletztlich erlebt hätten. Er war nach wie vor zynisch und abweisend, aber Hermine hatte da auch noch ein wenig mehr von ihm gesehen. Sie wusste, dass es ihm gar nicht recht war, dass sie diesen Einblick bekommen hatte. Aber sie spürte, welche Bereicherung es für ihr Leben war.

Schon wieder so etwas, über das sie sich unmöglich mit ihren Freunden austauschen konnte. Hermine seufzte enttäuscht auf. Am Slytherintisch hatte Draco inzwischen beschlossen, dass das Frühstück beendet sei. Er bedeutete einigen Mitschülern dass sie ihn begleiten sollten. Als er den langen Tisch entlangging sah er sich die einzelnen Slytherins genau an. Er schien sich merken zu wollen, wer ihm nicht den nötigen Respekt zollte.

Als er an dem Mädchen mit dem langen blonden Haar vorbeiging, griff er nach ihrem Haar und ließ es sich langsam durch die Finger gleiten. Dann beugte er sich kurz zu ihr hinab und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Hermine sah, wie das Mädchen zornesrot wurde. Sie schien jedoch nichts zu erwidern. Draco lachte auf und verließ dann mit seinem Gefolge die Große Halle.

Als das Mädchen aufstand ohne ihr Frühstück noch einmal angerührt zu haben, erhob sich auch Hermine schnell. Sie verabschiedete sich von Ron und Harry und folgte ihr auf den Flur hinaus. Hastig blickte sie nach rechts und links. Das blonde Mädchen war schon fast um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Hermine musste ein Stück laufen um sie einzuholen.

Durch die schnellen Schritte, die sie verfolgten, war das Mädchen offensichtlich erschreckt, denn sie drehte sich mit einem Ausdruck von Angst und bissiger Entschlossenheit um. Sie starrte Hermine einen Moment lang an, dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder und sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, das irgendwie völlig erzwungen wirkte.

Hermine wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass sie keinerlei Plan gefasst hatte, was sie überhaupt sagen wollte, wenn sie sie eingeholt hatte. So sahen sich die beiden einen Moment lang schweigend an. Schließlich schlich sich jedoch ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des anderen Mädchens, so dass Hermine stammelnd zu sprechen begann: „Hallo, mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich wollte mich ein wenig mit dir unterhalten."

Sie wusste, dass dies ein sehr merkwürdiger Satz war, aber ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein. Wenn die andere über dieses Verhalten irritiert war, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

Im Gegenteil. Sie lächelte Hermine jetzt offen an und erwiderte: „Mein Name ist Jessica Scott. Ich kenne dich. Du bist eine Freundin von Harry Potter."

Hermine nickte betreten. Harry war nach wie vor berühmt. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen so lange, dass sie diese Tatsache des öfteren einfach vergaß. „Jessica, ich habe eben etwas gesehen das mich, ehrlich gesagt, sehr beunruhigt hat," begann Hermine vorsichtig. Sie beobachtete genau wie die Slytherin auf das Gesagte reagierte.

Das blonde Mädchen versuchte einen neutralen, etwas neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren. Hermine sah ihr jedoch sofort an, welchen Kummer ihr die Tatsache bereitete, dass Hermine die Vorkommnisse beobachtet hatte. „Hör zu, ich möchte dir gerne helfen – wenn ich kann," Hermine spürte, dass ihr dieses Gespräch zu entgleiten drohte.

Jessica sah sie nun fragend und eindeutig verzweifelt an. „Wie könntest du mir schon helfen? Das, was du gesehen hast, scheint sonst niemand zu bemerken. Ich möchte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Sicher, wenn du das möchtest, dann werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass Draco Malfoy dich in Ruhe lassen wird."

Hermine sah besorgt, wie das andere Mädchen auffallend blaß wurde. „Was soll ich denn tun?" brach sie plötzlich wütend hervor.

„Du kannst mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen," schlug Hermine vor.

„Er wird fragen, warum ich nicht gestern sofort zu ihm gekommen bin. Er wird sich wundern, warum ich diesen Malfoy erst jetzt anschwärze, wo er doch Adams Stellvertreter ist."

Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte geahnt, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als die kurze Episode eben am Frühstückstisch. Es verursachte ihr fast eine körperliche Übelkeit, aber sie rang sich dennoch zu der Frage durch: „Was ist gestern passiert Jessica?"

Das Mädchen wand sich nun eindeutig. Sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie Hermine trauen sollte. „Er hat mich bedrängt," sagte sie dann leise.

„Bedrängt? Was soll das heißen?" Hermine war lauter geworden und senkte sofort wieder die Stimme als sie es bemerkte.

„Er hat versucht mich zu küssen." Für einen Moment stand Hermine mit geöffnetem Mund da und konnte keinen Ton herausbringen. Schließlich sagte sie mühsam beherrscht: „Du musst mit Dumbledore sprechen. Am besten sofort."

Die beiden Mädchen blickten sich ernst an. Schließlich schien sich Jessica losreißen zu wollen. „Mal sehen, vielleicht gehe ich heute Mittag zu ihm. Jetzt habe ich erst einmal Unterricht. Genau wie du wahrscheinlich."

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Man konnte eine Streberin kaum besser los werden, als sie an ihre Pflichten zu erinnern. Aber sie sah ein, dass sie Jessica nicht länger bedrängen durfte. „Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst – ich bin da, o.k?"

Nun lächelte das blonde Mädchen erleichtert. „Danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen – ehrlich," versicherte sie und nickte Hermine zum Abschied zu. Hermine sah ihr nach. Diese Jessica schien ein kluges Mädchen zu sein. Und außerordentlich hübsch war sie noch dazu. Nein, Draco würde ganz sicher nicht von selbst die Finger von ihr lassen.

Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sich zur Zeit abspielte, aber es hatte etwas mit diesem Adams zu tun. Er hatte Malfoy eine besondere Stellung gegeben, die dieser mit Sicherheit zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ausnützen würde. Wie konnte Dumbledore das alles nur zulassen? Hatte er noch nicht bemerkt was hier vorging?

Hermine grübelte darüber nach, wie sie ihn am besten in Kenntnis setzen konnte. Sie wusste, sie würde es tun müssen, auch wenn Jessica nicht den Mut aufbringen würde zum Direktor zu gehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Jessica nicht zu Dumbledore gehen würde. Sie hatte es nur gesagt um das unangenehme Gespräch so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Hermine jedoch konnte nicht mit dem Wissen leben, was Draco sich alles herausnahm, ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Schüler saßen konzentriert über ihren Pergamenten. Für sie war dieser Test völlig überraschend gekommen. Wie konnte dieser neue Lehrer bereits in der ersten Woche einen Test von ihnen verlangen?

Steve Adams hatte die empörten Blicke seiner Schüler zur Kenntnis genommen. Er hatte sie jedoch ebensoschnell übergangen. Dieser Test gab ihm Zeit sich seine Schüler etwas genauer anzusehen. Wie hatte Professor Dumbledore gesagt – die Mischung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindors sei nicht ganz einfach? Dies schien bei weitem eine Untertreibung zu sein.

Es herrschte eine regelrecht feindliche Stimmung im Klassenraum während der Zaubertrankstunde. Durch die neue Eigenschaft als sein Stellvertreter, schien Draco Malfoy noch streitsüchtiger geworden zu sein, als er es wohl ohnehin schon gewesen war.

Adams hatte auch die kleine Episode in der Großen Halle verfolgt, als sich Malfoy einer Schülerin genähert hatte, die ebenfalls aus dem Hause Slytherin stammte. Das Mädchen hatte nicht gerade erfreut reagiert, aber Adams hoffte, dass sie sich irgendwie zu wehren wusste. Er jedenfalls musste seine Rolle durchhalten. Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Nachdenklich sah er den blonden Schüler an, der sich kaum anstrengte das Abschreiben von seinen Mitschülern geheimzuhalten. Plötzlich merkte Adams dass er beobachtet wurde. Die dunkelhaarige Schülerin, die ihn so genau ins Visir nahm war Hermine Granger. Sie hatte offensichtlich genau bemerkt, wie Adams es Draco durchgehen ließ, dass er bei seinen Tischnachbarn auf deren Tests schielte.

Adams senkte seinen Kopf und gab vor, völlig in das Buch vor ihm vertieft zu sein. Er hoffte dieses Mädchen würde sich heraushalten. Das Problem war nur, dass sie ganz und gar nicht so wirkte.

TBC


	16. Kapitel 16

**Jetzt geht's weiter...**

**16. Kapitel **

Es war kurz nach Einbruch der Dämmerung gewesen, als Steve Adams vor Schmerz am liebsten gellend aufgeschrien hätte. Das Dunkle Mal brannte auf einmal so heftig, dass ihm schier die Luft weggeblieben war. Es war ein eigenartiger Zufall, dass es gerade jetzt und in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal passierte, dass der Lord ihn zu sich rief.

Denn als der Schmerz einsetzte war er bei jemandem, der sein qualvolles Keuchen direkt richtig einschätzte. Und dies aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er es selbst viel zu oft am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Steve Adams hatte all seinen Mut zusammengefasst und erneut Severus Snape aufgesucht. Er hatte Professor Dumbledore als Vermittler bemüht. Dieser war sehr erfreut über seinen Entschluss gewesen. Offenbar hielt der Direktor es für wichtig, dass die beiden Männer sich über ihre Erfahrungen austauschten.

Snape hatte Adams widerum äußerst kühl empfangen. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände wunderte dies Steve Adams kaum.

Verwundert war der junge Lehrer jedoch gewesen, als Snape angefangen hatte ihm Verhaltenstipps zu geben. Und er hatte ihm etwas von größter Wichtigkeit überlassen. Adams war sehr erstaunt darüber gewesen, da es doch das endgültige Todesurteil für Snape bedeutete. Doch er hatte es eingesteckt, ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren. Auch Severus Snape hatte danach so getan, als sei nichts passiert, sondern ließ, wie schon bei ihrem letzten Treffen keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Adams nicht lange bei den Todessern überleben würde, wenn er nicht anfing sich anders zu verhalten.

Über seine eigene Zukunft hatte Snape nicht gesprochen und Adams hatte sich nicht getraut ihn darauf anzusprechen. Als der Schmerz dem neuen Todesser so überdeutlich anzumerken war, hatte sich Snapes Miene augenblicklich verschlossen.

„Er ruft Sie. Sie sollten sich besser beeilen. Der Lord hat kein Verständnis für Unpünktlichkeit. Denken Sie an die Dinge, die ich Ihnen gesagt habe. Sie müssen das Gelände von Hogwarts verlassen um zu apparieren. Gehen Sie jetzt – der Schmerz wird erst verschwinden, wenn Sie bei ihm sind – und wenn er es will."

Adams hatte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg gemacht. Er hatte kaum denken können vor Schmerz. Wahrscheinlich war dies sogar die Absicht des Lords. Seine Gefolgsleute sollten nicht denken – sie sollten gehorchen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem Steve Adams unter dem quälenden Einfluss von Voldemort seine Räume verlassen hatte, ließ sich Severus Snape erschöpft auf seiner Couch nieder. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und vergrub beide Hände tief in seinem dunklen Haar. Jetzt war es Gewissheit! Der Lord hatte seine Verbindung zu ihm gekappt.

Sein Mal hatte sich nicht gerührt, als der Lord seine Anhänger rief.

Er hätte darüber erleichtert sein müssen. Doch die schreckliche Konsequenz aus dieser Gewissheit ließ die Freude über die ausbleibenden Qualen schnell verblassen. Noch deutlicher hätte ihm sein Ausscheiden aus der Todessergemeinschaft nicht vor Augen geführt werden können. Doch bei den Todessern stieg niemand einfach aus.

In seine dunkle Welt mischten sich plötzlich Schatten der Angst. Er wusste was mit ihm geschehen würde. Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Anhänger an seiner Kette. Die winzige Phiole spendete ihm eigenartigerweise auch jetzt wieder Trost. Sie gab ihm die Möglichkeit seine Angst in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie ließ ihm die Wahl es hier und jetzt eigenhändig zu Ende zu bringen.

Dumbledore hatte sie ihm zurückgegeben, obwohl er mit Sicherheit wusste – zumindest ahnte – was sich in ihr befand. Dieser Mann vertraute ihm. Er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Doch vor allem wollte er dem Plan des Direktors eine Chance geben. Albus hatte damals _ihm_ noch eine Chance gegeben. Es war nur mehr als fair jetzt das Gleiche für seinen Freund zu tun.

Severus Snape ließ die Kette wieder unter seiner Kleidung verschwinden und erhob sich, um sich einen Schluck Whisky zu gönnen. Er wusste dass es nicht gut war, doch der Alkohol schien der Dunkelheit wenigstens einen Teil ihres Schreckens zu nehmen.

Wie mochte es jetzt Adams ergehen? Welche Qualen mochte er in diesem Moment durchleiden? Oder welche Instruktionen empfing er wohl gerade? Bekam er nun doch den Auftrag ihn zu töten? Würde er auf seinen Rat hören und alles ausführen, was der Dunkle Lord ihm auftrug – und sei es nur um seine Identität zu wahren und dadurch letztendlich zu überleben?

Wie oft hatte er selbst die schrecklichsten Dinge getan um sich als wahrer Todesser zu erweisen? Er hatte aufgehört die Leben zu zählen, die er im Dienste des Lords ausgelöscht hatte.

Verdrängung war die einzige Möglichkeit mit dieser grenzenlosen Schuld umzugehen. Wie hätte er jemals um Vergebung bitten können? Er hatte im Auftrag gehandelt. Deshalb war er jedoch nicht um einen Deut weniger ein Mörder als hätte er selbst beschlossen zu töten.

Für ihn gab es keine Vergebung. Nicht vor seinen Opfern und nicht vor sich selbst.

Plötzlich tauchten Gesichter vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Männer und Frauen, die ihn anflehten sie zu verschonen. Schmerzerfüllte Gesichter, die ihn baten aufzuhören. Und am allerschlimmsten – Menschen, die ihn beschworen ihnen ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten.

Selbst dieser Bitte hatte er selten nachgeben können. Die Meisten waren letztendlich an Erschöpfung gestorben, nicht etwa weil er sie mit einem Fluch getötet hätte. Er hatte diese Menschen zu Tode gequält. Wie konnte er die Unverschämtheit besitzen auch nur einen Gedanken an sein eigenes Überleben zu verschwenden?

Wie in Trance griff er erneut zu der Kette.

Doch ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, fiel eine Träne auf seine Hand. Völlig verwirrt ließ er die Kette sinken und tastete nach seinen Augen. Seine nutzlosen, toten Augen produzierten etwas, von dem er schon glaubte sie hätten es bereits vor Jahren verlernt.

Diese Tränen machten ihn glücklich wie selten etwas zuvor in seinem Leben. Sie waren ein Wunder. Wenn er in der Lage war endlich zu weinen, dann wären vielleicht auch noch andere Wunder möglich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Boden war völlig aufgeweicht. Tagelanger Regen hatte aus der Waldlichtung einen sumpfigen Morast gemacht. Auch jetzt nieselte es beständig. Im Mondlicht stiegen aus dem feuchten Dickicht Nebelschwaden empor.

Die Kälte kroch in Adams Glieder. Es war ihm jedoch klar, dass seine grenzenlose Angst der eigentliche Grund für seine Starre war.

Seit über einer Stunde harrte er nun schon hier aus. Mit jeder Minute schien seine Furcht größer zu werden.

Stumm hatte er sich in den Kreis der wartenden Todesser eingereiht. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Sie schienen alle genauso erstarrt zu sein wie er. Wenn sie alle die gleichen Schmerzen durchlitten, dann war ihre Schweigsamkeit nicht weiter verwunderlich. Hätte er gewusst, dass er so lange auf die ersehnte Erlösung warten müsste, dann wäre er wohl sofort zusammengebrochen. Waren die anderen es etwa gewohnt jedesmal so lange zu leiden? Würde er sich jemals daran gewöhnen? Er biss abermals die Zähne zusammen. Der einzige Trost war, dass sein Arm langsam taub wurde.

Adams war sich nicht sicher, ob er für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen hatte, oder ob der Lord tatsächlich so plötzlich in ihrer Mitte erschienen war, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Er sprach kein Wort, sondern schaute lediglich in die Runde.

Sofort verneigten sich seine Anhänger, so dass ihre Umhänge sich über den matschigen Boden ausbreiteten.

Der Lord schien zufrieden zu sein. Er hob kurz die Hand und endlich...endlich schwand der Schmerz.

Den anderen war nichts anzumerken und Adams hoffte, dass er ebenfalls kein Anzeichen der Erleichterung von sich gegeben hatte, denn Snape hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran gelassen, wie sehr der Lord Schwäche hasste.

Nun, da seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr in erster Linie seinem gemarterten Arm galt, spürte er umsomehr das Herz in seiner Brust heftig schlagen.

„Wir haben ein neues Mitglied in unserer Mitte. Ich möchte, dass ihr ihn Willkommen heißt."

Der Lord sah nun in Adams Richtung und seine Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit.

Adams hatte keine Ahnung was von ihm erwartet wurde und so neigte er seinen Kopf vor Voldemort und versuchte daran zu denken, dass er atmen musste um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie die anderen Todesser ihn betrachteten und sich dann ebenfalls stumm vor ihm verneigten. Diese stumme Verneigung war wohl keine Ehrerbietung ihm gegenüber, denn er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die anderen ihn misstrauisch beäugten.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass sie alle nun sein Aussehen kannten. So hatten sie ihm gegenüber einen klaren Vorteil. Erst jetzt warf der Lord ihm einen Todesserumhang vor die Füße. Er hob ihn auf und zog ihn über. Die Kapuze reichte auch ihm tief ins Gesicht. Der Lord beobachtete ihn immer noch. Adams wurde nervös. Was erwartete man von ihm?

Fast war er erleichtert als der Lord zu sprechen begann. „Berichten Sie uns, was in Hogwarts passiert ist, seit Sie dort sind."

Adams atmete tief durch. Nun kam es also allein auf sein Auftreten an. Er hatte einen guten Lehrer gehabt, nun galt es das Erlernte umzusetzen. Er hob den Kopf und sah Voldemort mit furchtlosem Blick an. „Ich habe meine Position in Hogwarts wie vorgesehen eingenommen. Dumbledore vertraut mir. Ich konnte einige Informationen sammeln und habe meinen ersten Auftrag wie befohlen ausgeführt."

Er schwieg nun, da Snape ihm gesagt hatte, er solle sich stets kurzfassen. Der Lord sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an.

„Sie sind schnell Professor Adams. Wenn Sie Ihren ersten Auftrag bereits ausgeführt haben, dann geben Sie uns den Beweis, dass Snape sein Augenlicht nicht wiedererlangen wird."

Es hatte etwas lauerndes in diesen Worten gelegen. Adams fragte sich plötzlich ob es klug gewesen war so schnell einen Erfolg nachweisen zu können. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und suchte den Beweis heraus, den ihm Snape vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde so bereitwillig überlassen hatte.

Als er den Zettel endlich herausgefischt hatte streckte er die Hand aus, um ihm dem Lord hinzuhalten. Dieser bewegte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter. Statt dessen trat ein anderer Todesser vor, dessen blonde Haare, die unter der Kapuze hervorlugten ihn unverkennbar als Malfoy identifizierten. Er nahm Adams den Zettel aus der Hand und reichte ihn in demütiger Haltung an den Lord weiter.

Voldemort traute also noch nicht einmal seinen Anhängern. Adams nahm es irritiert zur Kenntnis. Mit seinen glühenden Augen nahm der Lord den Zettel in Augenschein. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war er in übelster Laune. „Was soll das heißen? Erklären Sie mir das!"

Steve Adams schluckte hart. Er hatte es als so offenkundig empfunden, was dort aufgelistet war, dass er vergessen hatte, dass man einiges an Fachwissen benötigte um es richtig zu verstehen. „Dies ist die Zusammensetzung, die zu Snapes Erblindung geführt hat. Diese Gifte wirken so zerstörend auf die Sehnerven, dass eine Heilung nicht möglich ist."

Der Lord gab Malfoy ein Zeichen, worauf dieser schnell zu ihm eilte und ihm den Zettel wieder abnahm. Er reicht ihn an Adams zurück, der ihn mit zittrigen Fingern wieder einsteckte. Voldemort schnaubte ärgerlich. „_Sie _sind der Zaubertrankmeister. Ich verlasse mich auf Ihre Einschätzung. Also wird er nie wieder sehen können?"

Dem jungen Mann schnürte es fast die Kehle zu. Dennoch sagte er mit fester Stimme: „Er wird nie wieder sehen können."

Der Lord schien über diese Nachricht nicht wirklich überrascht zu sein. Adams hatte jedoch das untrügliche Gefühl, dass ihn diese unumstößliche Tatsachenicht besonders erfreute. Mit einer herrischen Bewegung wandte Voldemort sich nun wieder an Lucius.

„Du weißt was du zu tun hast." Der angesprochene Todesser bejahte und wandte sich sofort darauf an Adams. Dieser konnte beobachten wie der Lord offensichtlich mehr als schlecht gelaunt sich einem anderen Todesser zuwandte. „Wir müssen über dein Versagen bei den Muggeln sprechen," hörte Adams den Lord noch sagen, bevor Lucius ihn am Arm packte und von der Waldlichtung wegführte.

Sie waren ein ganzes Stück in den Wald hineingegangen und Malfoy redete leise auf ihn ein, dass er ihm jetzt genau zuhören müsse, als ein gellender Schrei durch den Wald hallte. Adams Blut schien sich in Eiswasser zu verwandeln. Offenbar war der Lord über das Versagen seines Todessers nicht gerade amüsiert. Lucius Malfoy schien das Schreien und Wimmern des armen Mannes gar nichts auszumachen. Er zog seine Kapuze herunter und lächelte den jungen Mann hintergründig an.

„Lassen Sie sich von Kleinigkeiten nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Sie haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen und Sie sollten sich, zu Ihrem eigenen Wohl, bemühen alles richtig zu machen."

Adams schluckte bei dieser offenkundigen Drohung.

„Wie weit sind sie mit meinem Sohn?"

Ein weiterer Schrei, der plötzlich mittendrin abbrach, ließ Adams für einen Moment die Konzentration verlieren. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Immer wieder hörte er Snapes Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Zeigen Sie keine Angst. Zeigen Sie keine Schwäche. Sie müssen stets demütig sein. Niemals, absolut niemals dürfen Sie eine Entscheidung des Lords anzweifeln. Vertrauen Sie niemandem.'

Niemandem? Nicht einmal Snape selbst? Der ungeduldige Blick von Malfoy schaffte es, ihn endlich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

„Draco ist mein Stellvertreter."

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Stellvertreter? Das ist gut. Eine sehr gute Idee. Also hat er überallhin freien Zutritt?"

Adams ahnte worauf Malfoy hinauswollte. „Ja, sofern er die richtigen Passwörter hat – diese stehen ihm in seiner neuen Position allerdings zu." Malfoy lächelte verschlagen. „Sehr gut, sehr gut," murmelte er. „Und Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass er sie bekommt," es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl gewesen.

Adams wusste, dass er nun nichts mehr für Snape tun konnte. Er hatte alles vorbereitet und nun musste er ihm den Dolchstoß versetzen.

„Natürlich werde ich ihm die Passwörter geben. Sofern ich sie selbst weiß. Aber Dumbledore ist ein solcher Narr, dass er nicht einmal auf die Idee kommt sie vor mir geheim zu halten. Völlig arglos hat er vor mir sogar den Gegenzauber für den Bannkreis um die Kerker gesprochen. Ich habe nun jederzeit Zutritt dorthin."

Ein winziger Funke der Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass ervielleicht doch nochden Auftrag für Snapes Ermordung bekommen würde. Dann würde ihmhoffentlich eine Möglichkeit einfallen es abzuwenden.

Doch schon als er den Blick von Malfoy sah, wusste er, dass dies eine vergebliche Hoffnung war.

„Geben Sie Draco diesen Gegenzauber. Sie brauchen sich sonst vorerst um nichts zu kümmern. Ihre Zeit wird kommen. Schon bald werden wir uns Albus Dumbledore annehmen. Gewinnen Sie weiter sein Vertrauen. Je näher Sie an ihn herankommen, umso schneller wird unser Sieg sein. Kehren Sie jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück."

Mit diesen Worten hatte sich Malfoy umgedreht und ließ ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach dort stehen.

Adams wusste, dass jede Hoffnung, diesen Ort nicht so schnell wieder aufsuchen zu müssen, vergebens war. Mit der Gewissheit einen Mord in die Wege geleitet zu haben, apparierte er zu einer abgelegenen Stelle zurück und machte sich dann zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

TBC


	17. Kapitel 17

**_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews!_**

**17. Kapitel**

Eine weitere, fast schlaflose Nacht lag hinter Hermine. Als sie endlich in den Schlaf hinübergedämmert war, wurde sie kurz darauf von heftigen Albträumen gequält. Sie konnte sich kaum erinnern was darin passiert war, aber die vage Vorstellung eines Draco Malfoy, der sie gegen eine Wand drückte, reichte ihr aus, nicht weiter danach zu forschen.

Hermine setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und wickelte ihr Bettzeug fest um sich. Sie war ungewöhnlich früh aufgewacht und hatte keine Lust mehr zu schlafen, weil sie befürchtete dieser Traum könne dadurch eine Fortsetzung finden. Sie würde noch heute mit Dumbledore sprechen. So konnte es wirklich nicht weitergehen. Warum verschloss Adams immer die Augen wenn Draco sich etwas zu Schulden kommen ließ? Warum hatte er ausgerechnet ihn gewählt?

Sollte sie wirklich direkt zu Dumbledore gehen, oder sollte sie versuchen erst mit Adams zu sprechen? Sie umklammerte mit beiden Händen ihre Knie und ließ ihren Kopf darauf sinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen, auf das leise Schnarchen ihrer Zimmergenossinen lauschend, saß sie da und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Doch statt sich darüber klar zu werden wie sie am besten vorging, machten ihre Gedanken einen merkwürdigen Ausflug. Denn immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie wohl Snape darauf reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass einer seiner Schüler ein Mädchen bedrängte.

Im Geiste sah sie ihn wütend werden. Er würde dem betreffenden Jungen gehörig die Meinung sagen. Er würde ihn bestrafen und das Mädchen beschützen. Plötzlich musste Hermine kichern. Was für eine dämliche Verdrehung der Tatsachen. Das würde er natürlich nicht tun. Er würde vielleicht wirklich wütend werden. Wütend darüber, dass man ihn mit so etwas überhaupt belästigte. Snape als Retter in der Not - das war wirklich zu albern!

Warum hing sie jetzt mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder Snape nach? Sie hatte immerhin Wichtigeres um das sie sich kümmern musste. Doch statt aufzustehen kuschelte sie sich wieder in ihr warmes Bett und schloß die Augen.

Snape hatte so verletzlich ausgesehen als er im Krankenflügel lag. Er war verletzlich gewesen, auch wenn er es mit seiner schlechten Laune hatte überspielen wollen. Und er hatte es genossen als sie ihm vorgelesen hatte. Warum konnte er nicht einmal über seinen Schatten springen und sie darum bitten es wieder für ihn zu tun? Warum hatte sie nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihm helfen wollte? Selbst wenn er sie dafür ausgelacht hätte. Sie hätte so gerne gewollt, dass er es wüsste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine sich neben Ron und Harry setzte, fühlte sie sich völlig erschlagen. Sie war über ihre Gedanken an Snape erneut eingeschlafen und musste kurz darauf aufstehen um noch einigermaßen pünktlich zu sein. Wieder hatte sie einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt. Sie wusste von wem sie geträumt hatte - und diesmal war es nicht Malfoy gewesen. Aber irgendwie war dieser Traum fast noch erschreckender, da ihr durchaus klar war, dass sie solche Träume von _ihm _besser nicht hätte. Doch was konnte man schon gegen Träume unternehmen?.

'Nicht darüber nachdenken,' mahnte sie sich selbst und schenkte Ron und Harry ein gespielt munteres Lächeln.

Die Beiden lasen schon wieder in diesem Buch über Quidditchrekorde. Hermine sah, dass Ron es auf seinem Schoß liegen hatte und während er sein üppiges Frühstück verzehrte Harry immer wieder Fragen zuwarf. Dieser antwortet wie aus der Pistole geschossen, egal ob sein Mund gerade voll war oder nicht.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über so viel falschen Eifer.

"Hey Herm, wie geht es dir heute," warf ihr Harry zwischen zwei seiner Antworten zu.

Sie murmelte ein vages: "Gut, danke."

Ron hatte schon wieder eine Frage parat, doch Harry reagierte zu seinem Erstaunen nicht sofort. Es war wohl eine einfache Frage gewesen, denn Ron sah ihn völlig verblüfft an, als er ihm die Antwort schuldig blieb.

Harry war jedoch damit beschäftigt Hermine besorgt zu betrachten. "Es geht dir _nicht _gut," sagte er plötzlich bestimmt. "Du bist schon seit Tagen so komisch. Willst du uns nicht endlich mal sagen was mit dir los ist?"

Hermine war völlig verdattert über so viel Anteilnahme. Sie bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie den beiden nichts von ihren Besuchen bei Snape erzählt hatte. Aber dies war ja nun vorbei - wozu also schlafende Hunde wecken? Dennoch konnte sie kaum verhehlen dass sie Sorgen hatte. Und nun, da Harry sie so direkt darauf ansprach, konnte sie es nicht länger für sich behalten.

"Es ist wegen Draco," begann sie leise zu erzählen. Nun war auch Ron offensichtlich ganz Ohr, denn er schlug das Buch zu, legte es auf den Tisch und beugte sich in Hermines Richtung. "Seht ihr das Mädchen mit den langen blonden Haaren am Slytherintisch?"

Ihre beiden Freunde warfen einen Blick in die angedeutete Richtung. Hermine konnte ihren Freunden anmerken, dass sie es kaum schafften ihren Blick wieder von der hübschen Jessica zu nehmen. "Die muss neu sein - ist mir bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen," raunte Ron Harry zu. Dieser sah seinen Freund nicht einmal an, als er immer noch seine Augen auf Jessica gerichtet, antwortete: "Mir auch nicht - bisher."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. "Sie ist seit dem Sommer hier. Wenn ihre Beide nicht ständig mit Quidditch beschäftigt wärt, dann hättet ihr sie vielleicht schon früher bemerkt."

"Ja, da hast du bestimmt Recht," hauchte Ron und schaute schon wieder in ihre Richtung. "Könntet ihr bitte sofort aufhören sie anzustarren," fauchte Hermine plötzlich. Ron und Harry schwenkten zeitgleich ihre Köpfe zu Hermine und sahen sie schuldbewusst an.

Hermine schnaubte. "Ich dürfte euch eigentlich gar nichts erzählen. Ich habe ihr meine Hilfe angeboten, aber sie ist nicht darauf eingegangen."

"Hilfe? Bei was denn?" Harry wirkte nun äußerst interessiert. Hermine wurde plötzlich etwas flau im Magen. Sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung wie ihre beiden Freunde auf ihren Bericht reagieren würden. Plötzlich kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie sich vielleicht sofort auf Malfoy stürzen würden.

"Also, sie hat Probleme mit Malfoy," begann sie daher unsicher.

"Wer hat die nicht?" raunte Ron leise.

"Was für Probleme denn nun?" hakte Harry nach.

"Er wollte sie küssen," brach es aus Hermine hervor. "Aber _sie _wollte nicht," stellte sie dann noch klar. Harry und Ron saßen mit offenen Mündern da und versuchten zu verstehen was Hermine da gesagt hatte. "Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen Hermine - hat er sie etwa gezwungen?"

Harry schien nun schon am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung. "Er hat es versucht," sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Das gibt es doch nicht. Das müssen wir Dumbledore sagen," empörte sich nun auch Ron und blickte erneut zu der hübschen Slytherin.

"Den Gedanken hatte ich auch schon," sagte Hermine nun wieder bestimmter. "Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir erst zu Adams gehen sollten." Völlig unmißverständlich schüttelten ihre beiden Freunde die Köpfe. "Auf keinen Fall," ließ sich Harry vernehmen, "der ist doch Schuld an dem ganzen Mist!" Hermine konnte nicht umhin ihrem Freund in diesem Punkt Recht zu geben. "Gut, ich werde heute Nachmittag zu Dumbledore gehen. Aber erst muss ich versuchen Jessica davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mitkommen muss."

"Wir kommen auch mit," ereiferte sich Ron. Hermine stutzte, dann versuchte sie so vorsichtig wie möglich ihm klar zu machen, dass es besser war, wenn sie und Jessica allein gingen. Nur widerwillig stimmten die beiden Jungen ihr zu.

Jedoch musste Hermine versprechen sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Unterricht hatte Hermine es geschafft wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurückzufinden. Sie hatte ihre Aufgaben mit Bravour erledigt und dachte nun darüber nach, dass die schwierigste Aufgabe des Tages noch vor ihr lag. Jessica alleine zu erwischen war, Merlin sei dank, nicht allzuschwer gewesen. Obwohl sie auf die Jungen eine fast magische Anziehungskraft ausübte, ließen die Slytherins sie links liegen. Dies war wohl ebenfalls dem Einfluß Dracos zu verdanken.

Hermine traf sie auf dem Flur und schloß sich ihr wie zufällig an. "Hallo Hermine," sagte Jessica mit einem Blick zu dem brünetten Mädchen neben ihr. "Hallo Jessica, warst du Gestern noch bei Professor Dumbledore?"

Als Hermine Jessica ins Gesicht sah, war ihr dies bereits Antwort genug. "Willst du dir das wirklich gefallen lassen," brauste Hermine nun auf. "Vielleicht sollte ich lieber nichts unternehmen. Ich werde Malfoy so gut es geht aus dem Weg gehen und die anderen lassen mich schließlich in Ruhe."

Hermine musste ihre Wut hinunterschlucken um einigermaßen ruhig antworten zu können. "Die lassen dich in Ruhe? Die werden behaupten sie hätten nichts mitbekommen, wenn Draco es wieder versucht. Willst du dich dem wirklich aussetzen?"

Plötzlich traten Tränen in die Augen von Jessica. "Nein," hauchte sie. Hermine nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

"O.K. dann gehen wir jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore. In Ordnung?" Jessica nickte und straffte ihre Schultern. "Gut, lass uns gehen - bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlege," fügte sie beherzt an.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermines Sorge, gar nicht erst bis zum Direktor vorgelassen zu werden, stellten sich als unbegründet heraus. Die beiden Mädchen saßen nun in seinem Büro und wurden von den Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter inspiziert. Dumbledore hatte noch um einen Moment Geduld gebeten und war in einen Nebenraum verschwunden. Dies gab Hermine die Gelegenheit noch einmal Jessica Mut zuzusprechen.

Diese schien plötzlich wieder wie erstarrt zu sein. Mit großen Augen sah sie sich im Büro des Direktors um. Es gab so viele merkwürdige Gegenstände hier. Von den meisten war in keinster Art und Weise ersichtlich wozu sie dienen könnten.

Besonders erstaunt war Jessica jedoch über den eigenartigen Vogel. Hermine musste ein wenig lächeln. Fawkes sah wirklich nicht sehr schön aus, nur ein paar Tage nachdem er in Flammen aufgegangen war. Eher wie ein halbgerupftes Brathähnchen.

"Du müsstest ihn mal sehen wenn er alle Federn hat - dann sieht er wunderschön aus," raunte sie der Slytherin zu.

Diese sah Hermine zweifelnd an. Plötzlich trat Dumbledore in den Raum. Er sah die beiden Mädchen freundlich lächelnd an und ließ sich dann auf seinen Stuhl nieder. "Ich freue mich natürlich immer über den Besuch von zwei so hübschen jungen Damen, aber ihr sagtet die Angelegenheit sei dringend. Also was kann ich denn für euch tun?"

Während er sprach holte er eine Schüssel mit Bonbons hervor, die er nun auf den Tisch stellte und nebenbei anbot. Hermine wusste wie eigen Dumbledore mit seinen Bonbons war und griff sich eins um ihn zufriedenzustellen. Jessica hatte nun offensichtlich genug Mut gesammelt und begann ohne Umschweife: "Es geht um Draco Malfoy."

"Und um Professor Adams," ergänzte Hermine.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und seine Gesichtszüge schienen für einen winzigen Moment zu entgleisen. Dann nickte er, um sie zum Weitersprechen zu ermuntern. Hastig erklärte Jessica was sich mit Draco zugetragen hatte. Auch wenn sie hochrot wurde, obwohl sie doch gar keine Schuld traf, erzählte sie alles bis in das kleinste Detail. Hermine äußerte ihre Bedenken aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Adams gerade Malfoy zu seinem Stellvertreter gemacht hatte. Dumbledore schien wirklich besorgt über diese Ereignisse. Hermine fühlte, dass es richtig war hergekommen zu sein.

Als die beiden mit ihren Ausführungen geendet hatten, sah Dumbledore sie eine lange Zeit schweigend an. Schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte: "Miss Scott, ich glaube in Ihrem Fall hat der Sprechende Hut sich geirrt."

Hermine stutzte über diesen Themenwechsel. Doch der Direktor fuhr fort. "Ich ordne hiermit an, dass Sie ab sofort dem Hause Gryffindor angehören. Mit Draco Malfoy werde ich natürlich sprechen und ihn...verwarnen. Ich denke das war es vorerst. Wenn weitere Probleme auftauchen, dann informieren Sie mich bitte."

Wie vom Donner gerührt erhoben sich die beiden Mädchen. Offensichtlich war für Dumbledore die Sache erledigt. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Hier stimmte doch etwas ganz und gar nicht. Aber immerhin war Jessica nicht mehr länger in Slytherin. Somit war sie zumindest nicht mehr auf Adams angewiesen. Und Draco konnte sie besser aus dem Weg gehen.

Trotzdem war Hermine mehr als erstaunt über Dumbledores nachsichtiges Verhalten Draco gegenüber. Jessica war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten, als der Direktor Hermine noch einmal zurückrief.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah nun eindeutig kummervoll aus: "Miss Granger, ich habe eine Bitte an Sie," Hermine hielt den Atem an vor Spannung. "Würden Sie bitte so gut es geht in Miss Scotts Nähe bleiben...vorerst zumindest?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Aber irgendetwas schien ihr einzuflüstern dass sie nun keine Fragen stellen sollte. Also beschränkte sie sich auf ein Nicken und versprach dem Direktor dieser merkwürdigen Bitte nachzukommen.

TBC


	18. Kapitel 18

**_Ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews (ich sehe die SS/HG-Schilder durchaus...aber es soll doch alles zur Handlung passen, nicht wahr ;) )_**

**_Ein schnelles Update - ich hoffe Ihr freut Euch,_**

**_Kira_**

**18.Kapitel**

"Hermine, kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen?" Diese Frage kam von Poppy, die die Mädchen auf dem Flur abgefangen hatte. Die beiden folgten ihr in den Krankensaal. Hermine sah kurz zu Jessica, die ihr ein Zeichen gab, dass sie so lange warten würde. Noch völlig in Gedanken über Dumbledores merkwürdiges Verhalten folgte Hermine Poppy in ihr kleines Büro. Nachdem beide saßen, begann Poppy nervös mit ihrer leeren Teetasse herumzuspielen.

"Hermine - da du eine vernünftige junge Frau bist, denke ich, ich kann offen mit dir sprechen."

Sie machte eine abwartende Pause, wobei sie ihre Teetasse entschieden wieder abstellte. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Hermines Magen aus. Plötzlich konnte sie Poppy kaum noch in die Augen sehen. Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie spürte wie ihr Herz heftig gegen ihre Rippen pochte. Anscheinend hatte sich die Krankenschwester eingehende Gedanken über Hermines Verhalten gemacht. Hermine wurde ganz schwach bei dem Gedanken zu welchem Ergebnis sie dies wohl geführt hatte. Sie hielt es für besser sich auf eine gemurmelte Zustimmung zu beschränken. Poppy sah sie unergründlich an.

"Ich meine dein Verhalten gegenüber Professor Snape," sagte Poppy und machte nun widerum eine lange Pause.

Hermine wünschte, sie würde einfach weitersprechen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich beobachtet. Was sollte sie darauf erwidern? Sie verstand doch selber nicht was da mit ihr vorging. Aber das da etwas in ihr vorging, daran bestand inzwischen kein Zweifel mehr, denn allein die Erwähnung seines Namens versetzte ihrem Herzen einen freudigen Hüpfer. Poppy schien nun endlich Erbarmen mit ihr zu haben und sprach weiter.

"Nun, du hast dich in einer...sagen wir...übertriebenen Art und Weise um ihn gekümmert."

Hermine spürte wie sie nun eindeutig rot wurde. Sie verspürte einen Impuls einfach aufzuspringen und aus dem Büro zu fliehen. Doch Poppy schien ihre Verlegenheit kaum zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

"Hermine, ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du für den Dienst auf der Krankenstation nicht geeignet bist. Es tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass du unter einem ausgeprägten Helfersyndrom leidest. Wenn sich das bereits so stark bei Professor Snape äußert, dann möchte ich lieber nicht wissen, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn sich einer deiner Freunde hier auf der Krankenstation befinden würde. Als Krankenschwester muss man den nötigen Abstand wahren. Man muss natürlich auch Mitgefühl zeigen, aber es darf sich nicht so ausarten, dass man sich selbst regelrecht aufopfert. Ich weiß du bist sehr ehrgeizig. Vielleicht ist es genau diese Mischung aus Ehrgeiz und Mitgefühl, die dir Probleme bereitet Abstand zu wahren. Aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn du den Dienst hier nicht länger fortführst. Sei nicht allzu enttäuscht Hermine. Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich dennoch ab und an besuchen kommst."

Die Krankenschwester lächelte Hermine freundlich an. Diese war jedoch völlig über den Verlauf dieses Gesprächs irritiert. Poppy glaubte also allen ernstes Hermine hätte dies alles getan, weil sie ein Helfersyndrom hatte. Sie hatte keine Sekunde lang in Erwägung gezogen, dass Hermine plötzlich Gefühle für ihren verhassten Lehrer entwickelt hatte.

Das war gut!

Es war irgendwie enttäuschend!

Aber es war gut!

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Dies durfte sie sich jedoch auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen, aber sie hatte den Dienst im Krankensaal ja ohnehin aufgeben wollen. Poppy schien es wirklich Leid zu tun. Hermine versprach ihr hoch und heilig sie oft zu besuchen und Poppy wirkte beim Abschied ebenfalls als sei eine große psychische Belastung von ihr genommen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Jessica besorgt.

"Ja, alles bestens," verkündete Hermine beschwingt.

Dann sah sie ihre neue Freundin entschlossen an. "Komm, laß uns deine Sachen aus dem Slytherinturm holen. Ich wette Professor Dumbledore hat bereits Professor McGonagall informiert, dass du ab heute zu Gryffindor gehörst. Sie wird sicher schon auf der Suche nach uns sein."

Jessica lächelte unsicher. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ob die anderen Gryffindors es o.k. finden wenn ich jetzt so mitten im Jahr zu euch komme?" Hermine musste schmunzeln. "Ich kenne die Schüler aus dem dritten Schuljahr nicht besonders gut, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass sich einige Gryffindors ganz besonders freuen werden dich bei uns zu haben."

Auf Jessicas erstaunten Blick musste Hermine lachen. Aber sie ließ sich nicht erweichen nähere Erklärungen abzugeben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Diese eiskalten Augen wirkten fast schon unnatürlich. Sie waren genauso wie die seines Vaters. Wie konnte ein Junge in diesem Alter schon einen derart kalten Blick haben? Steve Adams durchlief ein Frösteln, als er seinem Schüler gegenüber saß. Draco wirkte völlig ruhig.

Eigentlich hätte man doch annehmen sollen, dass ein Schüler zumindest ein wenig nervös wurde, wenn er von seinem Lehrer in dessen Büro gerufen wurde. Doch Draco schien bereits zu ahnen, dass er eines der größten Privilegien erhalten würde, dass unter den Todessern existierte. Das Privileg einen aus den eigenen Reihen zu töten. Adams sah ihm in die kalten Augen und wusste, dass er es genießen würde.

Die Anweisungen von Lucius waren eindeutig gewesen. 'Geben Sie Draco diesen Gegenzauber.' Lucius wollte dafür sorgen, dass sein Sohn freien Zugang zu Snapes Kerkerräumen erhielt. Dies konnte nur einem Zweck dienen.

Adams musste den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterschlucken. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Er hatte Befehle auszuführen. Jedes Zögern, jedes Mitgefühl wäre sein eigenes Todesurteil. Die abweisend gelangweilte Art von Draco machte es ihm jedoch ein wenig leichter. Er beschränkte sich auf das Wesentliche. Mit scheinbarer Gleichgültigkeit gab er das preis, was Snape vor einem gewaltsamen Tod schützte. Draco nahm die Passwörter ebenfalls äußerst gelassen in Empfang. Keine emotionale Regung unter den Todessern, solange der Plan nicht in die Tat umgesetzt war.

Doch was würde danach geschehen? Adams Herz krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, dass er vielleicht Snapes Tod feiern musste.

Draco Malfoy verabschiedete sich mit einem jovialen Lächeln und ließ seinen scheinbar Verbündeten mit düsteren Gedanken zurück.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der blonde Slytherin warf auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum seine gespielte Ruhe von sich. Eine Kraft sprudelte auf einmal aus ihm hervor, die er weder bändigen konnte, noch wollte. Mit dem Zauberstab ließ er die Kerzen, an denen er vorrüberging, eine nach der anderen explodieren, so dass sich Wachs über die Wände und den Boden ergoss.

Mit der flachen Hand schlug er gegen Bilder, deren Bewohner erschrocken aufschrien.

_Er_ würde es vollbringen. Draco war bewusst, wie viel Überwindung es seinen Vater gekostet hatte, diesen Part ihm zu überlassen. Doch Lucius Malfoy war zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass es viel zu auffällig wäre, wenn er selbst nach Hogwarts ginge um Snape zu töten. Er brannte darauf es selbst zu tun, doch er musste die Bedingungen Lord Voldemorts berücksichtigen. Dieser hatte unmissverständlich gefordert, dass vorerst niemand erfahren durfte, dass Snape durch die Hand der Todesser beseitigt wurde. So musste er seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch aufgeben, um die Mission nicht zu gefährden.

Aber es würde ein Malfoy sein, der ihm den Tod brachte. Sein Sohn!

Dieser war sich der Ehre, die sein Vater ihm zuteil werden ließ durchaus bewusst. Es gab nur einen Haken an der Sache. Vorerst würde es niemand erfahren. Dies war äußerst bedauerlich.

Doch die Todesser würden es wissen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Und jeder einzelne von ihnen würde ihn beneiden. Und eines Tages, wenn Hogwarts erst von Voldemort eingenommen sein würde, dann würden es alle Hexen und Zauberer erfahren. Jeder würde vor ihm zittern. Vielleicht sogar so sehr, wie vor Voldemort selbst.

Mit diesen geradezu beflügelnden Gedanken stieß er die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und stolzierte zu der großen Couch am Kamin. Mit einem Lächeln ließ er sich darauf fallen und streckte seine Füße in Richtung Feuer. Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihn neugierig an. Doch sein Lächeln wurde kalt um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie es nicht wert waren in seine Geheimnisse eingeweiht zu werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seine Bücherregale glichen denen in einer Bibliothek. Es gab kaum ein anspruchsvolles Thema zu dem er keine Literatur vorzuweisen hatte. Wenn man von Severus Snape behaupten könnte, er habe ein Hobby neben der Zaubertrankbrauerei, dann mit Sicherheit seine Bücher.

Unter diesen herrlichen Schätzen - die nun leider für ihn völlig wertlos waren, befand sich jedoch auch ein Buch, das neben dem normalen Text auch in Blindenschrift geschrieben war. Er hatte es bei einem seiner Streifzüge durch die Antiquariate Londons erstanden, ohne den genauen Grund dafür benennen zu können. Damals hatte er gedacht, es würde sich einfach gut in seiner Sammlung machen, da es ihm exotisch erschien und sich zudem mit dem Thema der Erforschung seltener Pflanzen und Tiere beschäftigte. Immer hatte er sich vorgenommen dieses Buch einmal genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, um zu ergründen, ob all diese Lebewesen schon in der Forschung der Zaubertrankbrauerei berücksichtigt worden waren.

Nun saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und von 'in Augenschein nehmen' konnte keine Rede mehr sein. Doch beschäftigten ihn zur Zeit auch weniger die ursprünglichen Erkenntnise, die er daraus hatte ziehen wollen, als vielmehr die Tatsache, dass dieses Buch ihm die Möglichkeit bot, sich die Blindenschrift autodidaktisch beizubringen. Während seine Fingerkuppen über die winzigen Erhebungen huschten, schwand sein Enthusiasmus ein wenig.

Dies war wesentlich schwieriger als er geglaubt hatte.

Wenn Dumbledores Plan funktionieren würde, dann hätte er viel Zeit sich diese Fähigkeiten anzutrainieren. Sollte der Plan schiefgehen, dann würde er diese Fähigkeit ohnehin nicht mehr benötigen.

Wie einfach manche Dinge im Leben sein konnten. Einfach und ernüchternd.

Er war mit Sicherheit kein Mensch, der sich etwas vormachte. Doch ihm war klar, wenn er sich nun selbst aufgab, dann gab es für ihn keine Zukunft. Kein Leben. Nichts mehr!

Mit eiserner Verbissenheit ertastete sein Zeigefinger zum Wiederholtenmale die Zeichen in dem Buch. Er seufzte auf. Ein wenig Hilfe könnte hier nicht schaden. Dann würde alles viel schneller gehen und er konnte damit beginnen den Inhalt des Buches zu bearbeiten, statt mühsam herauszufinden mit welchem Buchstaben er hier zum zehntenmal Kontakt aufnahm.

Er hielt inne und rieb sich die Stirn. Soeben war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen, für den er sich am liebsten selbst verflucht hätte.

Diese verdammte Granger hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit gehabt sich darüber hinwegzusetzen, ob jemand ihre Meinung hören wollte oder nicht. Im Unterricht hatte sie geantwortet, obwohl er sie nicht aufgerufen hatte - und obwohl er sie regelmäßig für diese Frechheit bestraft hatte, konnte sie es einfach nicht lassen. Dann war sie ohne zu fragen zu ihm in den Krankensaal gekommen und hatte all seine Anfeindungen über sich ergehen lassen und mit stoischer Gelassenheit - ja, sogar mit ziemlich viel Biss - darauf bestanden ihm vorzulesen.

Er hatte sie nie darum gebeten. Warum hatte sie es dennoch getan? Fast wünschte er, sie würde wieder alle Hindernisse überwinden und ihm nun behilflich sein. Doch darum bitten konnte er nicht. Das größte Hindernis stellte er wohl selbst dar. Wie konnte er hoffen, sie würde es erneut wagen, sich ihm entgegenzustellen?

Warum sollte sie dies tun? Solange er im Krankensaal gewesen war, hatte sie dies wohl für ihre Pflicht gehalten. Schließlich machte Hermine immer alles überkorrekt. 'So, jetzt ist sie in deinen Gedanken also schon Hermine,' maßregelte er sich selbst.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich erneut über sechs Punkte her, die wohl immer einen Buchstaben bildeten. Dicker Punkt, kleiner Punkt, darunter, kleiner Punkt, dicker Punkt und darunter wieder zwei kleine Punkte.

Dieses Zeichen schien bei weitem am häufigsten vorzukommen. Also musste dies das E sein. Soweit so gut. Jetzt blieben ihm also nur noch die restlichen Buchstaben des Alphabets, inklusive der Umlaute, Ziffern und Satzzeichen. Das Problem war nur, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er die anderen ohne Hilfe herausfinden sollte.

Verärgert schlug er das Buch zu und hörte auf die Stille, die sich danach im Raum ausbreitete, wie eine mächtige erbarmungslose Welle.

Er hatte die Ruhe immer geliebt. Mehr noch - sie war für ihn unverzichtbar gewesen. Nun fand er sie in zunehmendem Maße bedrückend.

Sie schien ihn jetzt oftmals zu verschlingen. Wie hatte er es gehasst, den Schülerlärm zu hören, bevor er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Sobald er den Raum betreten hatte, waren seine Schüler stets verstummt. Niemand wagte unnötigen Krach zu machen. Es hatte ihm jedesmal ein Gefühl der Genugtuung beschert, dass die Schüler sich so präzise an seine Anweisungen hielten. Wer es gewagt hatte sich dem zu widersetzen, der hatte es teuer bezahlt - mit Abzug von Hauspunkten, mit Strafarbeiten, und dazu fast immer mit dem Verlust einer großen Portion Selbstwertgefühl.

Schüler waren lästige, lärmende, unwissende Nervensägen. Auf eine dieser Nervensägen traf das Wort 'unwissend' nicht zu. Sie war eine besserwisserische Rechthaberin.

Hermine Granger...und er begann sich zu fragen:

'Wo ist sie, wenn man sie braucht?

TBC


	19. Kapitel 19

**_Am Ende dieses Kapitels findet Ihr einen wichtigen Hinweis! Ach, hatte ich schon erwähnt wie sehr ich Reviews liebe und brauche?_**

**19. Kapitel**

Es machte Hermine nervös vor dem Eingang zum Slytherinturm zu warten. Sie hoffte, dass Jessica sich mit dem Packen beeilte. Einige Mädchen waren erst vor ein paar Minuten an ihr vorbeigegangen und hatten sie abfällig beäugt. Sie trat von einem Bein aufs andere und erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als der Blutige Baron plötzlich unerwartet vor ihr auftauchte. Er zog augenblicklich seinen Degen, und sie schreckte zurück, obwohl sie doch wusste, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Der Geist kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte gerade eine Frage an sie stellen, als Jessica mit einem schweren Koffer bepackt zu ihr trat.

"O.k. wir können los."

Sie drehte sich nun ebenfalls zum Blutigen Baron um und murmelte Hermine zu: "Gut dass ich den los bin."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl der Geist habe die Worte aufgeschnappt, denn er ließ ein schauriges Brüllen vernehmen, verschwand aber kurz darauf durch eine Wand und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Hermine schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf: "Ich fürchte der Fast Kopflose Nick ist auch nicht viel besser."

Jessica zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte leise zu Hermine: "Alles ist besser, als Draco wieder zu begegnen."

Hermine schnaubte wütend.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm ebenfalls aus dem Weg gehen. Aber unsere Klassen haben nun schon im sechsten Jahr gemeinsamen Zaubertrankunterricht. Und es wird mit jedem Jahr schlimmer. Ich habe auch nicht den Eindruck, dass sich ausgerechnet im letzten Jahr etwas ändern wird. Die Slytherins sind einfach widerliche..."

Erschrocken hielt sie inne. Sie sah Jessica verlegen an. "'tschuldigung," murmelte sie betreten, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass Jessica bis zu diesem Tag ja ebenfalls eine Slytherin gewesen war.

Das blonde Mädchen lächelte verzeihend. "Ist nicht schlimm. Ich weiß wie du es meinst - und du hast recht." Sie gingen zusammen die vielen Gänge entlang während der Koffer neben ihnen herschwebte. Hermine überlegte wie sie ihrer neuen Freundin eine Frage stellen konnte, ohne diese zu beleidigen. "Ähm, was glaubst du...ich meine...wie kam es eigentlich dazu...dass...ähm."

Jessica lächelte Hermine erneut an und beschloß ihr aus ihrer Verlegenheit zu helfen. "Du möchtest wissen warum ich überhaupt nach Slytherin kam," stellte sie sachlich fest. Hermine nickte leicht, sie sah Jessica jedoch aufmerksam an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: "Genau weiß ich es eigentlich auch nicht. Aber als ich hierherkam, war ich unglaublich wütend auf alles und jeden."

Jessica zögerte weiterzusprechen und Hermine sah sie an, als könne sie sich dies kaum vorstellen.

"Wir waren von New York hierhergezogen. Von _New York_ Hermine! Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was meinen Vater veranlasst hat, ausgerechnet hier in Schottland arbeiten zu wollen. Hier fand ich alles hinterwäldlerisch, albern und rückständig. Tja, ich glaube ich war ziemlich arrogant. Vielleicht bin ich es immer noch..." schloss sie nachdenklich.

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Nein, das bist du ganz und gar nicht."

"Mein erster Gedanke, als du mich nach der Sache mit Malfoy angesprochen hast, war - warum kümmert die sich nicht um ihren eigenen Kram. Obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, dass du mir nur helfen wolltest. Ist das etwa nicht arrogant?"

Hermine hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Dann überlegte sie und sagte: "Ich glaube jeder von uns hat solche Gedanken. Manchmal ist es besser keine Gedanken lesen zu können. Sonst hätte man vielleicht schon nach kurzer Zeit keinen einzigen Freund mehr."

Jessica dachte kurz darüber nach und erzählte dann weiter: "Tja, wenn vor ein paar Monaten jemand meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, dann hätten ihm wohl die Haare zu Berge gestanden. Der Sprechende Hut hatte schon ganz recht mich nach Slytherin zu stecken. Aber ich habe dort trotzdem keine Freunde gefunden. Schon am ersten Tag, als Professor Snape mich begrüßt hat, spürte ich, dass er mich nur für ein blondes Dummchen hält. Mit den anderen erging es mir nicht anders. Und wie ich schon erwähnte, fand ich ohnehin alle furchtbar niveaulos. Mit der Zeit habe ich einfach versucht mein Ding zu machen und nicht weiter mit meinem Schicksal zu hadern. Tja, ich denke das ist mir ganz gut gelungen, bis Draco mir wieder so überdeutlich gezeigt hat, wie andere mich sehen."

Hermine versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was Jessica wohl dabei empfand.

Sie war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass es bei ihr fast umgekehrt war.

Niemand zweifelte Hermines Intellekt an, aber ihr wurde von vielen Seiten klar gemacht, dass die Natur sie nicht gerade reichlich mit Attraktivität gesegnet hatte. Auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit einige Komplimente bekommen hatte und auch gespürt hatte, dass ihr einige Blicke der Jungs gefolgt waren. Aber sie war eben nach wie vor die Streberin, der sich lieber niemand näherte, es sei denn, er brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Hermine überlegte zum ersten mal, dass es für ein überaus attraktives Mädchen wie Jessica auch nicht einfach war. Vor dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame hielten sie an und Hermine sagte das Passwort.

"Jetzt bist du jedenfalls hier - und ich wette es wird dir gefallen."

Nacheinander betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall schien tatsächlich schon gewartet zu haben, denn sie war anwesend und unterbrach ihr Gespräch mit einem Erstklässler als sie die beiden Mädchen erblickte. "Darf ich einen Moment um Aufmerksamkeit bitten," ihre Stimme hatte sie kaum gehoben, aber augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche und sie konnte in normalem Ton fortfahren.

"Wir haben ein neues Mitglied in unserem Haus. Miss Jessica Scott kommt aus dem Slytherinhaus zu uns. Ab sofort ist sie eine Gryffindor. Miss Scott, ich freue mich, dass wir Sie hier Willkommenheißen dürfen. Vielleicht stellen Sie sich den anderen Schülern selber vor. Ich bin sicher, sie haben viele Fragen an Sie."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich die Hauslehrerin und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jessica wirkte auf einmal sehr nervös. Die anderen Schüler sahen sie neugierig an. Irgendetwas besonderes musste mit ihr sein. Wieso wechselte sie sonst die Häuser? Als Hermine merkte, dass alle sich ungewohnt schüchtern verhielten, zog sie das blonde Mädchen in Richtung Kamin.

Dort saßen auf dem Sofa Harry und Ron. Sie hielten magische Spielkarten in den Händen. Wobei eine von Harrys Karten aufgeregt immer wieder aus seiner Hand hüpfen wollte. Offensichtlich die Karte, die er als nächstes hatte ausspielen wollen. Mit dem Blick auf Jessica gerichtet schob er sie jedoch immer wieder in seine Hand zurück und schien völlig vergessen zu haben, zu welchem Zweck er die Karten überhaupt in den Händen hielt.

"Was spielt ihr denn?" fragte Hermine überdeutlich um ihren Freund aus seiner Starre zu wecken.

"Ähm - Karten," erwiderte Ron mechanisch und Hermine stellte erschreckt fest, dass er ebenso lethargisch wie Harry wirkte.

"Danke Ron - darauf wäre ich jetzt gar nicht gekommen," erwiderte Hermine ärgerlich.

"Wollt ihr mitspielen?" ereiferte sich Harry plötzlich und schmiss seine Karten schon auf den Stapel zurück ohne eine Antwort der Mädchen abzuwarten. Die Karten begannen sich von selbst zu mischen, während der König, den Harry so hartnäckig ignoriert hatte, sich beleidigt davonschleichen wollte.

Mit der flachen Hand schlug Ron auf den Abtrünnigen und schmiss ihn zusammen mit seinen eigenen Karten auf den Stapel. Die Mädchen setzten sich mit auf die Couch und Harry schien eine Spur rötlich zu werden, als Jessica sich den Platz neben ihm aussuchte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In dem Gang zu den Kerkern flackerten die Kerzen, als wären sie einem ständigen Luftstrom ausgesetzt. Völlig abwegig schien dies nicht zu sein, denn wer immer diese Gänge betrat, begann unwillkürlich zu frösteln.

Das wenige Licht, das die Kerzen warfen, schien von den steinigen Wänden sofort absorbiert zu werden. Doch die Dunkelheit kam dem Besucher dieser Kerkerräume ganz gelegen. Fast schon lächerlich einfach war es gewesen, den Bannkreis aufzuheben. Der einzige Mann, der ihm nun noch in die Quere kommen konnte, war bei einem Lehrertreffen anwesend, das wohl so schnell nicht beendet sein würde.

Adams würde schon dafür Sorge tragen, dass Dumbledore nicht vor Vollendung von Dracos Aufgabe bei Snape auftauchen würde. Allerdings hätte Draco alles getan, um danach zusehen zu können, wie der alte Mann seinen Freund tot auffinden würde. Vielleicht brach es ihm das Herz und die Todesser waren zwei Feinde auf einen Schlag los.

Draco lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung. Aber Dumbledore war nicht schwach. Bei ihm musste man mit allem rechnen. Dies hatte er oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Snape hingegen...er hatte eines seiner wichtigsten Sinnesorgane eingebüßt.

Diese Tatsache ließ es zu, dass Draco sich ihm überlegen fühlte. Wie sollte ein blinder Mann schon wissen was vorging? Er musste nur seine Rolle spielen - bis zu einem gewissen Punkt - dann würde er sich die Genugtuung gönnen, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer wissen zu lassen, wer ihm den Tod bringen würde.

Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt!

Mit diesem euphorischen Gedanken klopfte er kräftig an die Tür zu Snapes Privaträumen. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, dann erklang die unverkennbare Stimme seines Lehrers dicht hinter der Tür.

"Wer ist da?"

"Sir, ich bin es, Draco," beeilte dieser sich zu antworten.

Offensichtlich war Snape überrascht, aber nicht misstrauisch, denn er öffnete dem Schüler die Tür sofort. "Mr. Malfoy, wie kommen Sie hierher?"

"Professor Dumbledore gab mir das Passwort Sir. Ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass ich Sie gerne besuchen würde. Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ich Sie über die Hausangelegenheiten auf dem Laufenden halte, denn schließlich werden Sie diese Position doch wieder übernehmen, wenn es Ihnen...besser geht, nicht wahr Sir?"

Snape nickte nun nachdenklich, bat den jungen Mann jedoch mit einer Geste herein. Draco trat ein und sah sich Snape genau an. Er runzelte die Stirn. Snapes Augen waren blind, daran gab es keinerlei Zweifel. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch eine Spur härter geworden. Doch seine Bewegungen waren langsamer und vorsichtiger als früher. Dies verstärkte Dracos Überlegenheitsgefühl.

"Setzen Sie sich wenn Sie wollen," sagte Snape und wies ungefähr in Richtung des Stuhls vor seinem Schreibtisch. Draco ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und beobachtete mit spöttischem Grinsen, wie sein Lehrer tastend seinen eigenen Platz einnahm. "Professor Adams macht seine Sache sehr gut, Sir," sagte Draco und gierte auf eine Reaktion von Seiten Snapes.

Dieser nickte und sagte: "Dann hat Professor Dumbledore eine gute Wahl getroffen."

Draco gefiel es nicht, dass Snape Dumbledore lobte. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Snape seinen Kontrahenten Adams niedermachen würde. Er versuchte es erneut: "Adams hat es echt drauf. Er hat mich sogar zu seinem Stellvertreter gemacht," stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sagte völlig ruhig: "Dann genießen Sie diesen Status, solange Sie Gelegenheit dazu haben."

Draco wurde wütend. Was sollte das heißen? Wollte Snape damit klarstellen, dass er diesen Status verlieren würde, sobald er wieder selber Hauslehrer von Slytherin war. Doch dazu würde es niemals wieder kommen und Draco war nahe dran, dies seinem Lehrer haßerfüllt ins Gesicht zu schreien.

Aber es war noch zu früh...ein paar Minuten musste er sich noch gedulden. "Ihre Schüler fragen sich alle wie es Ihnen geht. Sie vermissen Sie," fügte er schmeichelnd an.

"So?" war Snapes einziger Kommentar dazu.

"Ja...ähm Sir, soll ich uns vielleicht einen Tee zubereiten? Ich würde wirklich gerne etwas trinken," seine Worte klangen in seinen eigenen Ohren etwas gestelzt, aber sein Lehrer ging sofort darauf ein:

"Ja, gute Idee Malfoy. Ich wollte mir gerade einen Tee machen bevor Sie kamen. Aber wenn Sie das übernehmen würden..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht. Draco war schon aufgesprungen und inspizierte Snapes Teeutensilien. Während er Wasser zum kochen brachte und den Tee dosierte, sah er sich neugierig um. Seines Wissens nach war noch nie ein Schüler in diesen Räumen gewesen. Draco befand, dass es sich auch nicht weiter lohnte. Überall nur Bücher. Die Wände waren voll davon. Langweilig - die einzige, die sich für so einen Schund begeistern könnte, wäre wohl die schlammblütige Granger. Draco goß Wasser über den Tee und wartete einen Moment.

Schließlich sah er zu Snape hinüber, der schweigend dasaß. Draco zog einen Mundwinkel spöttisch in die Höhe. Wenigstens diese Geste hatte er dem Mann, den er nun töten würde, abgeguckt. Lautlos holte er aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Dose hervor. Er öffnete ohne zu zögern den Verschluß und kippte den Inhalt in eine der beiden Teetassen.

Während er dies tat begann er erneut zu sprechen: "Der Tee ist fertig Sir, ich hoffe er wird Ihnen schmecken."

Snape erwiderte nichts darauf, doch dies hatte Draco auch nicht erwartet. Vorsichtig stellte er die Tasse vor seinem Lehrer auf den Tisch.

Er beobachtete ihn genau während er sich setzte und anfing über die letzte Stunde des Zaubertrankunterrichts zu erzählen. Doch seine eigentliche Konzentration war auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

Snape trank einfach nicht.

Draco begann nervös zu werden. Er kam ins stocken und wusste für einen Moment nicht mehr von was er eben noch gesprochen hatte. "Möchten Sie nicht trinken," brachte er schließlich hervor und dann etwas gemäßigter: "Ihr Tee wird kalt, Sir."

Snape zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe bevor er leise antwortete: "Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen Malfoy."

Dann hob er die Tasse und setzte sie an die Lippen. Draco hielt gebannt den Atem an.

Jetzt war es soweit!

Snape trank einen großen Schluck.

Dann noch einen - und schließlich setzte er die Tasse fast ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder genau auf der Untertasse ab.

Doch seine Finger lösten sich nicht vom Henkel. Ein Ruck schien durch seinen Körper zu fahren und er schmiss die Tasse um, wodurch der restliche Tee über den Tisch schwappte und auf den Teppich zu tröpfeln begann. Für Draco geschah dies alles in Zeitlupe.

Snape, der sich keuchend an den Hals fasste. Sein Versuch aufzustehen. Doch er schwankte und fiel auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

Mit offenem Mund sah Draco zu, wie sein Lehrer verzweifelt mit den Armen um sich schlug. Dann versuchteSnape etwas zu sagen, doch lediglich ein einziges keuchendes Wort entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Der blonde Slytherin wollte sich gerne einbilden, dass es ein 'Warum?' gewesen war. Er war nur zu gerne bereit diese Frage zu beantworten. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf den wehrlosen Mann zu.

"Sie sind überflüssig Snape. Niemand braucht Sie mehr."

Er beugte sich zu seinem Opfer hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Sie müssen einer neuen Generation von Todessern Platz machen. _Ich_ habe Ihnen Gift gegeben Snape. Es dauert nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann werden Sie sich in der Hölle wiederfinden. Oder von mir aus auch im Nichts. Was ist das wohl für ein Gefühl? Beschreiben Sie es mir!"

Draco sah seinen Lehrer mit funkelnden Augen an. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen ganzen Körper. Er sah zu wie Snape starb. Konnte es ein mächtigeres Gefühl geben, als zuzusehen wie man jemandem das Lebenslicht auslöschte?

Natürlich war Snape nicht mehr in der Lage auf Dracos Frage zu antworten. Seine Augen waren panisch aufgerissen und verzweifelt versuchte er Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Doch dies alles würde ihm nichts nutzen. Wenige Sekunden später sank Snapes Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte und sein Kopf kam in dem verbliebenen kleinen Rest aus Tee zum liegen.

Einen Moment lang stand Draco Malfoy dort und sah sich sein Werk an, um es tief in seinem Gedächtnis aufzunehmen. Nie wollte er den Anblick vergessen. Dann riss er sich los. Abermals bedauerte er, dass in Hogwarts vorerst niemand erfahren durfte, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Snape dieses Ende gefunden hatte. Aber eines Tages würde es soweit sein.

Hastig griff er nach seiner eigenen Teetasse und reinigte sie mit einem Zauber. Dann stellte er sie zurück zu den anderen Tassen. Nun würde nichts mehr auf seinen Besuch hindeuten.

Niemand würde wissen, dass er hier gewesen war. Er nahm die Dose, in der sich das Gift befunden hatte und legte sie in Snapes Hand. Niemand würde daran zweifeln, dass Snape sich das Gift selbst verabreicht hatte. Er war blind und unnütz geworden - dies war Grund genug sich selbst zu töten.

Draco ging zur Tür und wandte sich dort noch einmal um. "Ich werde mächtiger werden, als Sie es je waren. Der Lord wird mehr als zufrieden mit mir sein," sagte er bevor er den Raum verließ. Dann stieg er die Treppe empor.

Nachdem er den Bannkreis wieder hergestellt hatte schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das für den Rest des Abends sein ständiger Begleiter sein sollte.

TBC

**_Um es mit Dumbledores Worten zu sagen: Vertraut mir bitte!_**

**_Gut, dies ist ein mehr als kryptischer Hinweis - aber mehr geht leider nicht ;)_**


	20. Kapitel 20

**_Ich danke Euch sehr für Euer Vertrauen und bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich es in diesem Kapitel noch einmal sehr auf die Probe stelle!_**

**_Vielleicht solltet Ihr das ein oder andere Taschentuch bereithalten...ähm, ich geh jetzt lieber schnell,_**

**_Eure Kira_**

**20. Kapitel**

"Ich wünschte es würde endlich kälter werden damit es schneit, statt unablässig zu regnen."

Hermine folgte dem Blick Jessicas, die trübselig zum Fenster hinaus sah. Die beiden waren auf dem Weg in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken.

"Ja, es kommt mir vor, als regnet es schon eine halbe Ewigkeit," stimmte Hermine ihr zu. Als sie zusammen die Halle betraten, wanderte ihr Blick zur verzauberten Decke. Auch dort dominierten dunkle, erdrückende Wolken. "Vielleicht sollten wir Professor Dumbledore bitten, uns einen Frühlingshimmel zu zaubern," sagte Jessica gerade augenzwinkernd, als sie Hermines erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Hermine, was ist los?" fragte sie ängstlich.

"Es ist etwas Schlimmes passiert," hauchte Hermine kaum hörbar.

Jessica sah sich verwundert um. Ihr fiel auf, dass die gesamte Dekoration in Schwarz war. Tischtücher, Fahnen, selbst die schwebenden Kerzen waren heute schwarz gefärbt. Nervös lachte Jessica auf, "ach was, vielleicht hat Dumbledore heute schlechte Laune," versuchte sie ihren eigenen Schrecken zu überspielen. Doch Hermine reagierte überhaupt nicht auf sie.

"Die Lehrer..."

Jessica folgte Hermines Blick. Sie erkannte sofort was ihre Freundin meinte. Die Lehrer waren ausnahmslos in schwarz gekleidet. Sie waren bereits vollzählig anwesend, doch niemand aß etwas. Ab und zu schienen sie miteinander zu tuscheln, während sie sich ansonsten darauf beschränkten schweigsam die frühstückenden Schüler zu beobachten.

Hermine und Jessica setzten sich zu Ron und Harry. Die beiden Jungen schienen ebenfalls kaum einen Bissen anrühren zu können.

"Was ist hier los?" fragte Hermine atemlos. Harry beugte sich ein Stück zu Hermine und raunte: "Wir wissen es noch nicht. Dumbledore hat eben verkündet, er habe uns etwas mitzuteilen und er hat angedeutet, dass der Unterricht heute nicht stattfindet. Er will, dass wir erst frühstücken. Als ob hier auch nur einer einen Bissen hinunterbekommen würde vor Aufregung."

Hermine sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Ein paar wenige Schüler schienen ihren Appetitt nicht eingebüßt zu haben. Aber die Mehrheit war eher verhalten nervös. Sie selbst war wie gelähmt. Die Speisen auf den Tischen bereiteten ihr Übelkeit. Die Zeit schien einfach nicht zu vergehen. Doch nach endlosen Minuten erhob sich Dumbledore endlich. Hermine verspürte eine unbestimmte Angst, als sie sah, dass er schwankte.

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler,

ich habe Ihnen heute die schlimmste Mitteilung zu machen, die man überhaupt machen kann. Ich muss Sie über den Tod eines Menschen informieren, der uns allen sehr nahe stand. Professor Snape ist gestern Abend verstorben. Sein Tod ist für viele von uns ein Schock. Um mit diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis besser umgehen zu können, bieten sich die Hauslehrer und Vertrauensschüler für Gespräche an. Noch heute Nachmittag wird die Beisetzung stattfinden. Alle Schüler und Lehrer werden gebeten daran teilzunehmen und Professor Snape damit die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Die Bestattung findet gegen vier Uhr an der großen Eiche am Waldrand statt. Der Unterricht enfällt heute natürlich. Bitte begeben Sie sich nun in Ihre Türme."

Schweigen herrschte in der Großen Halle und anfangs schien niemand Dumbledores Aufforderung nachzukommen. Doch schließlich wurden Stühle gerückt und nach und nach verließen die ersten Schüler die Halle um in ihre Türme zurückzukehren.

Hermine rührte sich nicht. Sie schien keinen Körper mehr zu besitzen, der irgendeiner Aufforderung nachkommen könnte. Sie fühlte sich leer. Dies alles war ein Traum. Ein schrecklicher, angsteinflößender, völlig unsinniger Traum.

Warum nur wachte sie nicht auf und alles war wieder gut?

Was war geschehen?

Hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich gerade verkündet, dass Snape tot sei?

Dies konnte unmöglich sein.

Wie hätte dieser Mann, den sie noch vor ein paar Tagen gesehen hatte, dem sie vorgelesen hatte, mit dem sie sich immer gestritten hatte - wie...wie hätte er nun tot sein können? Eine Hand legte sich auf Hermines Schulter und rüttelte sie sanft.

"Komm Hermine, komm..." Ron sah sie beunruhigt an.

Sie nahm wahr, dass Harry und Jessica sie ebenfalls besorgt ansahen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist mit Professor Snape?" fragte sie leise.

Nun wurden die Blicke ihrer Freunde noch sorgenvoller. Ron ging vor ihr in die Knie und nahm ihre Hände in seine: "Er ist tot Hermine. Komm jetzt bitte. Wir sollen in unsere Türme gehen."

"Aber er kann nicht tot sein," stammelte sie, ließ sich jedoch von Ron aufhelfen und aus der Halle führen. Als sie die Treppen gemeinsam emporstiegen flüsterte sie immer wieder: "Das ist ein Irrtum. Er kann gar nicht tot sein. Er kann nicht."

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, führte Ron sie zu der großen Couch am Kamin und drängte sie mit sanftem Druck sich zu setzen. Inzwischen eilten Harry und Jessica zu Professor McGonagall, die gerade den Raum betrat. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in Hermines Richtung und ging dann sofort zu ihr. Die Hauslehrerin nahm Hermines Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang sie so, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Es ist für uns alle ein furchtbarer Schock Miss Granger. Aber Menschen sterben nun einmal. Wir alle brauchen Zeit es zu verarbeiten. Sie sind nicht allein."

Ein weiterer tiefer Blick in Hermines Augen, schließlich ließ sie ihre Schülerin los und nur einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, wie sehr sie sich zusammenreißen musste um sich nun auch um ihre anderen Hausschüler zu kümmern.

Alle Schüler äußerten immer wieder wie furchtbar die Tatsache sei, dass ein Lehrer, den sie noch vor kurzem im Unterricht hatten, auf einmal tot sein sollte. Doch die meisten blieben einfach stumm. McGonagall konnte es vielen nicht verdenken, dass sie nicht in Tränen ausbrachen. Professor Snape hatte nicht unbedingt zu den beliebtesten Lehrern gezählt. Dennoch schien sein Tod an niemandem wirklich spurlos vorrüber zu gehen.

Doch Hermine schien es wirklich am schwersten zu treffen. Vermutlich war sie wesentlich sensibler, als die Lehrerin geglaubt hatte. Doch wie hieß es so schön - die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Wenn der erste Schock einmal vorbei war, dann würden die Schüler schnell zu ihrem Alltag zurückkehren, denn schließlich hatte keiner der Schüler Snape näher gekannt.

Bevor sie den Raum verließ, sagte sie den Kindern noch einmal, dass sich jeder so verhalten sollte, wie ihm gerade zumute sei. Jeder ging anders mit der Situation um und es sei wichtig jedem seinen Freiraum zu lassen.

Dann suchte sie Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf.

Es gab nun viel zu besprechen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Während des Mittagessens war es in der Großen Halle sehr viel stiller als sonst zugegangen. Jeder war sich anscheinend bewußt, dass in wenigen Stunden ein Ereignis stattfinden würde, das es bis dahin in Hogwarts noch nicht gegeben hatte. Einen Lehrer zu Grabe zu tragen - der seine letzte Ruhestätte auf den Schulländereien finden würde, so etwas hatte es bis zum heutigen Tage noch nicht gegeben.

Jessica, Ron und Harry hatten kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Vergeblich hatten sie versucht, ihre Freundin Hermine dazu zu bewegen, ebenfalls etwas zu essen. Doch sie weigerte sich beharrlich. Ihre völlige Starre war einer Agressivität gewichen, die sie bisher niemals an sich gehabt hatte.

"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen," sagte Jessica.

Ron und Harry sahen sie zweifelnd an. "Sie wird sich schon beruhigen. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum ihr der Tod von Snape derart zu schaffen macht, aber Hermine war schon immer sehr extrem in dem was sie tat oder für wichtig hielt."

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich kurz an und sagten dann beide wie aus einem Munde:B.ELFE.R!

Jessica sah sie fragend an: "Was ist B.ELFE.R?"

"Ach, ist nicht mehr so wichtig," nuschelte Ron nun.

Jessica atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie: "O.k. Ihr beide kennt sie natürlich viel besser als ich. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um sie und würde ihr gerne helfen. Sie hat mir auch geholfen, wisst ihr?"

Ron und Harry nickten automatisch. Jessica hatte ohnehin damit gerechnet, dass Hermine mit ihren Freunden über die Sache mit Malfoy gesprochen hatte und so überraschte es sie nicht weiter, dass die beiden Bescheid wussten. Doch plötzlich knurrte Harry: "Wenn er dich je wieder anrührt, dann schlage ich ihn windelweich."

Das blonde Mädchen sah ihn einen Moment erschrocken an, dann schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, das Harry Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch bescherte. "Ich werde dann mal wieder zu Hermine gehen," sagte sie leise und erhob sich, nicht ohne Harry noch einmal zuzulächeln.

"Bis nachher," nuschelte Ron und sah erstaunt zwischen Jessica und Harry hin und her.

"Harry, alles klar?" fragte er dann verärgert. "Ja, Ron - alles klar."

"Na, dann ist ja wohl wirklich alles klar," fügte Ron bedeutsam an.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wir müssen los, Hermine." Jessica hatte die Worte mit äußerster Vorsicht gesagt. Hermine sah sie verständnislos an. "Die Beerdigung," erklärte das blonde Mädchen. Doch Hermine begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln, dann immer heftiger und schließlich schrie sie: "Nein! Die dürfen ihn nicht beerdigen. Er ist nicht tot! Er ist nicht tot!"

Jessica war erschrocken über Hermines Ausbruch, doch sie versuchte so gut es ihr möglich war beruhigend auf ihre Freundin einzureden: "Doch Hermine, er ist tot. Komm mit, du kannst es mit eigenen Augen sehen, in Ordnung?"

In Hermines Augen blitzte etwas auf. Sie erhob sich und folgte Jessica während sie murmelte: "Ihr habt alle Unrecht. Er ist nicht tot. Ihr werdet schon sehen..."

Die ehemalige Slytherin machte sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Doch wenn Hermine sein Grab sehen würde, dann würde sie wohl endlich verstehen was geschehen war. Bei den Muggeln wartete man mit der Beerdigung ungefähr eine Woche. Dies schien für die Angehörigen einfacher zu sein. Sie hatten sich mit der Tatsache des Verlustes schon einigermaßen abgefunden, bevor sie diesen schweren Schritt des endgültigen Abschiedes gehen mussten.

Hermine war ihrer Freundin aus dem Schloß hinaus gefolgt und nun trafen sie vor dem Portal auf Ron, Harry und Ginny, die auf sie warteten.

"Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Harry, als ob Hermine gar nicht anwesend sei. Doch sie schien es auch wirklich nicht zu sein, denn pausenlos murmelte sie die gleichen Worte vor sich hin: "Er ist nicht tot...er ist nicht tot..."

Jessica deutete kurz auf Hermine und raunte Harry zu: "Nach der Beerdigung wird es sicher besser."

Ginny sah völlig entsetzt zu Hermine. "Seit wann macht sie das?" fragte sie kritisch.

"Seit ungefähr einer Viertelstunde."

Ginny ging zu Hermine und hakte sich bei ihr unter, dann tat Jessica das gleiche auf der anderen Seite und zusammen gingen sie über die große Wiese zu der alten Eiche, bei der schon etliche Schüler und auch die meisten Lehrer versammelt waren.

Ein Grab war ausgehoben wurden. Es befand sich direkt am Fuße der alten Eiche und man konnte in dem Erdloch große Wurzelstränge erkennen, die das Grab regelrecht auskleideten. Endlich hatten Jessica und Ginny Hermine losgelassen, die deren Berührung kaum noch ertragen hatte. Sie wollte die beiden gerne anschreien, doch es fehlte ihr an Kraft. So hatte sie sie lediglich unwillig von sich geschüttelt und die beiden ließen sie los.

Hermine sah das Erdloch. Die Erde war vom vielen Regen aufgeweicht und wirkte noch dunkler. Neben dem Erdloch war ein einfacher Sarg aufgestellt. Hermine nahm wahr, dass ihre Mitschüler erstickt miteinander tuschelten. Sie war völlig betäubt, als ihr Blick über den Sarg wanderte.

Er war es.

Dort lag Snape in diesem Sarg.

Es gab keinen Zweifel.

Eigentlich sah er aus wie immer.

Doch seine Gesichtszüge waren so völlig anders. Er sah aus, als würde er schlafen und angenehm träumen. Sein Ausdruck war neutral, doch seine sonst so bitteren Züge waren verschwunden. Die Augen hatte man ihm geschlossen und Hermine hatte den wirren Gedanken, dass sie, wenn man sie nun öffnen würde, nicht mehr trüb wären. Er würde die Augen jeden Moment aufschlagen und wieder völlig der alte sein.

Er würde sie alle anfahren, was sie hier zu suchen hätten. Ob sie nichts anderes zu tun hätten, als hier herumzustehen und ihn anzustarren.

Er hatte es gehasst angestarrt zu werden. Doch nun konnte er sich nicht mehr wehren. Es war so ungerecht.

Hermine senkte den Blick.

Wenigstens sie wollte ihm den Gefallen tun.

Sie hörte wie Dumbledore sich räusperte und Hermine sah nun zu ihm. Der Direktor blickte ernst in die Menge, und schien tief zu seufzen, bevor er zu seiner Rede ansetzte: "Severus Snape war ein Mann, der es einem nicht leicht gemacht hat ihn zu mögen."

Betretenes Schweigen hatte sich überall ausgebreitet.

"Er hat auch nie verlangt, dass jemand ihn mag. Doch wenn man ihm zeigen wollte, dass man dennoch Sympathie für ihn empfand, dann konnte man auf einen Menschen stoßen, der eine Menge zurückgab. Nie hätte er viele Worte darum gemacht. Severus Snape war ein Mann der Tat. Für ihn war ein Versprechen, das er einmal gegeben hatte, heilig. Niemals hätte er sein Wort gebrochen. Wenn man ihn als abweisend erfahren hat, dann nur dadurch, dass er eine Mauer um sich errichtet hatte. Eine Mauer zu seinem eigenen Schutz und zum Schutz der anderen. Diese Mauer zu durchbrechen war schwierig, wenn nicht gar gefährlich, denn er war nicht nur ein Meister seines Faches, sondern auch ein Meister darin seine Emotionen zu verbergen. Doch auch dieser Mensch hatte Emotionen. Man konnte ihn kränken und verletzen. Vielleicht hätte er uns dies manchmal mehr zeigen sollen. Doch er hat es vorgezogen niemanden teilnehmen zu lassen, an dem was er empfand. So ist uns vielleicht auch entgangen welches Glück er gefühlt hat. Und ich bin mir sicher, das hat er!

Severus Snape hat an einer schweren Krankheit gelitten. Er hat die letzten Tage dagegen angekämpft, doch diesen Kampf hat er verloren. So geht er heute von uns - aber in unseren Herzen wird er weiterleben und wir können von ihm lernen - von seinen Stärken...und von seinen Schwächen!"

Dumbledore trat einen Schritt zur Seite und warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen toten Freund. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und verschloß den Deckel des Sarges. Kurz darauf traten alle Lehrer vor und hoben ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe. Hermine konnte sehen, dass ihnen ausnahmslos die Tränen in den Augen standen. Ihre eigenen Tränen nahm sie jedoch nicht wahr.

Durch die gebündelte Kraft der Zauberstäbe erhob sich der Sarg in die Luft und schwebte langsam über das ausgehobene Loch. Dann senkte er sich hinein und war bald darin verschwunden.

Nun trat jeder der Lehrer vor und stellte sich vor das Grab des Kollegen. Kraftvoll brach ein Lehrer nach dem anderen seinen eigenen Zauberstab entzwei. Damit wurde bekundet dass, obwohl man es am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde, die Magie in diesem Fall nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Es sollte symbolisch den Schmerz über den Verlust und die Unabänderlichkeit des Todes bekräftigen. Das die Stäbe später wieder mit dem 'Reparo' in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzt wurden, war in diesem Augenblick egal.

Das Brechen der Stäbe schien die Endgültigkeit zu besiegeln. Hermine hörte leises Schluchzen um sich herum. Sie selbst hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen.

Da war nichts mehr in ihr - gar nichts mehr. Noch nie im Leben hatte sie sich so leer gefühlt. Es gab kein Jetzt, es gab keine Zukunft - es gab nur die Vergangenheit.

Snape, der sich in herrische Pose warf und sie als Streberin und Besserwisserin beschimpfte.

Snape, der über die Gänge hastete, als würde er nicht auf seinen Füßen laufen, sondern schweben.

Snape, der ein spöttisches Grinsen über seine Lippen schickte, wenn jemand zuviel Gefühl gezeigt hatte.

Snape, den es übermenschliche Anstrengung kostete Hilfe anzunehmen.

Seine Frage an sie: 'Sind meine Augen...trüb?'

Seine Hände, die rastlos waren wie seine Gedanken.

Die Schüler verließen schweigend die Grabstätte. Nur ein paar wenige harrten länger aus.

Es hatte wieder begonnen zu regnen.

Dumbledore hatte das Grab, bevor er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zerbrach mit dessen Hilfe, mit einer großen Marmorplatte verschlossen. Sie war in Schwarz gehalten, genau wie der schlichte Grabstein, dessen goldene Inschrift lediglich den Namen Severus Snape, sowie das Geburts- und Todesdatum preisgab.

Die Lehrer, die noch mindestens eine Stunde hier Ehrenwache halten würden, verzichteten Dank ihrer zerbrochenen Zauberstäbe auf jeglichen Schutz gegen den Regen. Hermines Freunde standen noch neben ihr. Sie spürte, dass sie eigentlich gehen wollten. Doch sie harrten ebenfalls noch hier aus.

Nicht wegen Snape - sondern wegen ihr, soviel war Hermine klar.

Doch sie konnte noch nicht hier weg. Der Regen durchnässte ihr Haar. Die Grabplatte wurde von schlammigem Wasser umspült.

Es war vorbei!

Hermine begriff es in dem Moment, als durch eine heftige Windböe Blätter auf den neuen Grabstein fielen. So tot wie diese Blätter nun waren, so tot war Severus Snape. Es gab hier nichts mehr was sie hätte tun können. Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Starre und sah sich um.

Ein paar Slytherins hatten sich wohl verpflichtet gefühlt noch etwas länger zu bleiben als die anderen Schüler. Unter ihnen war Draco Malfoy. Hermine hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass man sein Verhalten in solchen Situationen schlecht kontrollieren konnte. Sie erinnerte sich auch an den Aufruf von McGonagall, dass jeder akzeptieren sollte wie der andere mit der Situation umging.

Doch sie konnte es dennoch nicht fassen, als sie ihn lächeln sah.

TBC


	21. Kapitel 21

**_Eure Reviews haben mich wirklich sehr berührt! Ich weiß, dass das letzte Kapitel verdammt traurig war, doch es wird auch in Zukunft mitreißend weitergehen - wenn auch nicht so traurig :)_**

**21. Kapitel**

"Ich fürchte unsere Rechnung ist nicht aufgegangen," sagte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine, die soeben sämtliche Schachfiguren vom Brett gefegt hatte. Ron hatte gerade alle Figuren erst aufgestellt und nachdem Jessica und Harry es selbstverständlich gefunden hatten gegeneinander zu spielen, hatte dieser Hermine zu einer Partie herausgefordert.

Doch er hatte mit einer derart heftigen Ablehnung nicht gerechnet. Hermine hatte ihn vernichtend angesehen und dann ein: "Wie könnt Ihr jetzt Schach spielen?" von sich gegeben. Dann war alles blitzschnell gegangen. Sie hatte ausgeholt und nun lagen die Figuren quer durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt. Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte schluchzend aus dem Raum, die Treppen zum Schlafsaal empor.

"Es ist jetzt wirklich Zeit. Wir müssen mit Madam Pomfrey sprechen. Vielleicht braucht Hermine doch Hilfe." Jessica hatte es so bestimmt gesagt, dass Ron und Harry zustimmend nickten.

"Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es nach der Beerdigung besser wird."

Beide Jungen waren über das Verhalten von Hermine sehr verwundert. "Snape hat sie immer so niedergemacht. Warum nimmt sie sein Tod so dermaßen mit?" Harry sah seinen Freund Ron fragend an.

"Keine Ahnung - aber sie benimmt sich echt krass," sagte dieser betreten.

"Ich geh Poppy holen," entschied Jessica beherzt. Als die Krankenschwester kurze Zeit später darum bat, dass man sie mit Hermine allein lassen sollte, verließ Hermines besorgte Freundin zögerlich den Schlafsaal. Poppy sah einen Moment mitleidig auf die junge Frau hinab, die das Gesicht tief in ihrem Kissen vergraben hatte und ab und zu erbärmlich schluchzte. Vorsichtig fasste Poppy sie an die Schulter und sprach sie behutsam an.

"Hermine, kannst du mir sagen, was dich so unendlich traurig macht?"

Für einen Moment hörte das Schluchzen auf und tatsächlich drehte Hermine sich zu der Krankenschwester um. "Sie fragen warum ich traurig bin? Er ist tot! Begreift das denn keiner außer mir?" Ihre Worte waren gehetzt und aggressiv hervorgekommen und Poppy schrak etwas zurück. Solch ein Verhalten kannte sie von der jungen Frau nicht.

Ihre Freunde machten sich also zu recht Gedanken um Hermines Zustand. "Doch, es ist schrecklich Hermine. Für uns alle. Aber Du hättest nichts daran ändern können. Du musst aufhören dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

Hermine sah die Krankenschwester irritiert an. Vorwürfe? Wie kam Poppy darauf sie würde sich Vorwürfe machen? "Ich habe Dir etwas zur Beruhigung mitgebracht. Es schmeckt ein wenig bitter, aber du wirst dich danach besser fühlen."

Sie bot Hermine eine winzige gelbe Tablette dar. Doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will das nicht - es geht schon wieder..."

Sie ließ ihren Worten ein gequältes Lächeln folgen. Poppy zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern. "Gut, wie du meinst - ich kann dich schließlich nicht zwingen. Aber ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst zu mir zu kommen, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du Hilfe brauchst. In Ordnung?"

Hermine rang sich erneut ein Lächeln ab. "Ja - geht klar."

Die Krankenschwester verließ mit sorgenvollem Blick den Schlafraum der Gryffindormädchen. Hermines Freunde nahmen sie mit neugierigen Augen in Empfang. Trotz ihrer Schweigepflicht fühlte sie, dass sie die drei nicht ohne Erklärung zurücklassen durfte.

"Ich denke Hermine macht sich große Vorwürfe. Bevor Professor Snape starb, war er im Krankenflügel. Hermine hat wohl das Gefühl, sie hätte seinen Tod verhindern können, wenn sie sich mehr angestrengt hätte. Ich kann euch jedoch versichern, dass das eine mit dem anderen nicht das Geringste zu tun hat. Ihr müsst jetzt sehr viel Geduld mit ihr haben. Aber sie wird bald erkennen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war."

Ron und Harry sahen sich erstaunt an. Hermine hatte mit keinem Wort je erwähnt, dass Snape im Krankenflügel gewesen war als sie Dienst hatte. Da sie jedoch wussten, wie ernst Hermine ihre Aufgaben nahm, konnten sie Poppys Erklärung für ihr Verhalten durchaus nachvollziehen.

Jessica sah Poppy fragend an. "Geh ruhig zu ihr," ermunterte diese, bevor sie den Gryffindorturm verließ. Während Jessica beruhigend auf Hermine einsprach, schossen dieser die Gedanken nur so durch den Kopf. Dumbledores Rede bei der Beerdigung kam ihr in den Sinn.

Er hatte von einer Krankheit gesprochen, der Snape erlegen sei. Doch als dieser den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, ging es ihm doch wieder gut. Wieso hatte man ihn entlassen, wenn er in akuter Lebensgefahr schwebte? Hermine hatte nie den Grund für seine Erblindung erfahren. War sie durch eine unheilbare Krankheit entstanden? Hatte er darum nichts dagegen zu unternehmen versucht?

Sie brauchte Antworten auf diese Fragen, eher würde sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Jessica unterbrach sich und sah ihre Freundin traurig an. Sie schien zu begreifen, dass keines ihrer Worte bei Hermine angekommen war. "Komm wenigstens mit zum Abendessen. Du hast den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen."

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann bleib ich auch hier," erwiderte das blonde Mädchen bestimmt. Nun schüttelte Hermine noch energischer den Kopf. "Nein, geh du nur. Ich möchte noch ein wenig alleine sein. Bestimmt geht es mir besser, wenn ich ein wenig Ruhe habe." Zögerlich verließ Jessica den Schlafsaal und ging mit den anderen hinunter. Etwa eine Viertelstunde später hörte Hermine erneut das Öffnen der Tür.

Sie hatte keine Lust noch einmal zu versichern, dass sie keinen Appetit hatte und fauchte, den Kopf immer noch tief im Kissen vergraben:  
"Jetzt laßt mich doch endlich in Ruhe! Ist das denn so schwer?"

"Nein Miss Granger, aber es wäre bedauerlich, nachdem ich all diese Treppen zu Ihnen emporgestiegen bin. Für einen alten Mann wie mich ist das keine leichte Übung mehr."

Hermine hob blitzschnell ihren Kopf aus dem Kissen und sprang auf. Sie stand verlegen da und blickte Albus Dumbledore in die Augen. Der große Magier stand mitten im Schlafsaal der Mädchen und sah sie mit äußerst besorgten Augen an. Hermine war sprachlos. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, auch wenn es Dumbledore unmöglich entgehen konnte, dass sie den halben Tag geweint hatte.

Er kam langsam auf sie zu. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Hermines Hals. "Professor...ich...ich...es tut mir leid," stammelte sie.

Er legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schultern. "Was tut Ihnen leid Miss Granger?"

Sie war völlig perplex. Es war so ungewöhnlich, dass der Direktor höchstpersönlich auf einmal hier vor ihr stand, dass ihr schlicht die Worte fehlten.

"Ich kann nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass er tot sein soll. Es ist alles irgendwie falsch. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht," schloß sie beherzt.

Dumbledore sah sie interessiert an. "Madam Pomfrey vermutet, dass sie Schuldgefühle haben. Sie sagte, sie habe Sie aus der Krankenstation entlassen müssen, weil Sie ein Helfersyndrom bei Ihnen festgestellt habe."

Es hätte Hermine natürlich klar sein müssen, dass Poppy ihre Vermutungen dem Direktor mitteilen würde. Sie seufzte tief auf. "Ich wollte _ihm _helfen. Ja - aber nicht um irgendetwas zu beweisen. Sondern weil..."

Sie stockte.

Dann setzte sie erneut an: "Weil ich ihm eben helfen wollte. Sie hatten Recht bei Ihrer Rede über ihn. Er hatte auch noch eine andere Seite. Ich hätte gerne mehr über diesen Snape erfahren...das ist alles," schloß sie mit einem scheuen Blick in Dumbledores Augen.

Dieser sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und sagte: "Ziehen Sie sich etwas Warmes über - wir machen einen Ausflug."

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Doch er wiederholte seine Worte und fügte dann an: "Und beeilen Sie sich Miss Granger - bevor die anderen vom Essen zurückkommen und mich hier entdecken. Es wäre mir...nicht so angenehm."

Sie warf ihm ein verstehendes Lächeln zu. Dumbledore wollte einen Ausflug mit ihr machen? Zu welchem Zweck? Er wollte sie vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringen. Dieser Ausflug gab ihr Gelegenheit Fragen an ihn zu stellen, außerdem vertraute sie ihm völlig. So zog sie sich schnell an und folgte Dumbledore aus dem Schloß hinaus. Doch als sie sah, dass er auf Snapes Grabstätte zusteuerte, da verließ sie der Mut.

Panik kam in ihr auf. Sie blieb stehen. Es dauerte ein paar Schritte, bis Dumbledore merkte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr folgte. Er wandte sich zu ihr um und in der Dunkelheit konnte sie seinen grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck gerade noch erkennen.

"Kommen Sie Miss Granger," sagte er mit warmer Stimme.

Sie rang mit sich selbst. Was sollte dies bezwecken? "Bitte Professor - ich möchte nicht dorthingehen. Ich...kann...nicht."

"Doch, Sie können. Und Sie _müssen_."

Seine Antwort hatte so unmissverständlich fordernd geklungen, dass Hermine keine Wahl blieb. Sie folgte ihm mit immer mehr schwindendem Mut.

Die mächtige Eiche erhob sich wie ein dunkler Riese und ihre Äste bogen sich im stürmischen Wind. Hermine kam es vor, als würde sie wütend Snapes Grab bewachen. Doch Dumbledore schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Er trat nahe an das Grab heran und wartet geduldig bis Hermine mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war. Sie blickte verzweifelt auf das Grab. Was sollte sie nun Dumbledores Meinung nach tun? Doch er sah nur kurz zu ihr und holte dann seinen inzwischen wieder reparierten Zauberstab hervor.

Hermine beobachtete ihn still. Mit einem Murmeln hob Dumbledore den Stab und ein merkwürdiges Geräusch erklang daraufhin. Die junge Frau begann sich zu fragen ob sie vielleicht träumte, als die riesige Marmorplatte sich zur Seite schob und das Grab freigab. Hermines Puls schoss ins Unermessliche. Hatte Dumbledore vielleicht den Verstand verloren. Was, in Merlins Namen, tat er hier bloß?

Doch der alte Mann schickte ihr ein Zwinkern und deutete auf das Loch im Boden. "Es ist ein beschwerlicher Weg und ich bin ihn heute schon zweimal gegangen. Doch wenn Sie bereit sind - dann bin ich es auch."

Plötzlich begann Dumbledores Zauberstab zu leuchten und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass sich kein Sarg in diesem Loch befand. Vielmehr schien es sich nicht einmal mehr um ein Grab zu handeln, denn sie erkannte einen langen Weg, einen Tunnel, der sich im Erdreich erstreckte.

Verwirrt sah sie zu Dumbledore, doch dieser hatte sich bereits an den Abstieg gemacht.

TBC


	22. Kapitel 22

**_Als Dankeschön für die vielen Reviews möchte ich Euch ein schnelles Update überreichen ;)_**

**_Ich habe auch versucht Schokoladenkekse für Euch hochzuladen, hat aber leider nicht geklappt..._**

**_Und obwohl das hier jetzt eigentlich nicht hingehört, möchte ich Mariacharly noch für die Drabble-Reviews danken, sowie Abhaya für das Mutmach-Review für meine ST-NG Geschichte "Erfüllung"._**

**22. Kapitel**

Dumbledore war schon in dem dunklen Loch verschwunden, als er abermals rief: "Kommen Sie Miss Granger. Beeilen Sie sich, bevor Sie jemand sieht."

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz und ließ sich ebenfalls in die Tiefe hinabgleiten. Als sie festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, sah sie sich einen Moment um. Die Wurzeln, die noch am Nachmittag das Grab auszukleiden schienen, waren nun zur Seite gewichen. Sie konnten den Tunneleingang anscheinend verbergen oder freigeben. Hermine spähte unbehaglich in den dunklen Gang hinein. Er war mitten durch die Erde gebohrt. Wurzeln hingen von der Decke herab und schlangen sich an den Wänden entlang.

Es roch modrig. Hermine musste schlucken.

"Kommen Sie, kommen Sie...nachher wird es besser," rief Dumbledore und war schon einige Meter entfernt.

Schnell kroch Hermine in den Tunnel hinein und kämpfte rigoros ihre Platzangst nieder. Je länger sie durch die Dunkelheit kroch, desto sicherer war sie, dass Dumbledore den Verstand eingebüßt hatte. Welcher normale Mensch kroch schon freiwillig durch einen Gang, der von nasser Erde umgeben war, die jederzeit über einem einstürzen konnte?

Doch in dem Moment, als Hermine schon umkehren wollte, sah sie plötzlich einen Lichtstrahl vor sich. Es war Dumbledores Zauberstab. Der alte Magier hatte das Ende des engen Tunnels erreicht und stand nun in einem wesentlich größeren Gang. Er leuchtete in den Tunnel hinein um zu sehen wo seine junge Begleiterin blieb. Hermine beeilte sich ihm zu folgen und kroch nun ebenfalls erleichtert heraus.

Sie stand neben Dumbledore und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Der Direktor blickte kurz an sich herab und nach einem kurzen Schwenken seines Zauberstabs waren sowohl seine, als auch Hermines Kleidung wieder gereinigt. Nun lächelte er die junge Frau ermutigend an.

"Der Rest ist nicht annähernd so beschwerlich, aber der Weg ist noch lang.Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Hermine setzte zu einer Frage an. Dumbledore, der es bemerkte lächelte nachsichtig, hob aber die Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Keine Zeit für Fragen," hörte Hermine ihn noch sagen, als er sich umwandte um seinem Ziel - was immer das auch sein mochte - entgegenzueilen.

Hermine folgte ihm. Sie sah sich um, doch die Wände waren so dunkel, dass sie nur vermuten konnte, dass sie teils aus Lehm und teils aus Stein bestanden. Außer Dumbledores Zauberstab gab es keine Lichtquelle hier, und da der Direktor einen ganz schön schnellen Schritt an den Tag legte, musste Hermine ihm schnell folgen wenn sie sehen wollte wohin sie ihre Füße setzte.

Es kam ihr vor, als seien sie eine Ewigkeit durch die Dunkelheit geirrt, denn hier unten verlor man völlig das Zeitgefühl. Als Dumbledore plötzlich stehenblieb, war Hermine völlig erschöpft.

Sie sah sich erstaunt um. Nun konnte sie erkennen, dass die Wände tatsächlich aus Stein waren. Sie sah zu Dumbledore und folgte seinem Blick. Hermine keuchte erstaunt auf, als sie vor sich eine hölzerne Tür erkannte. Der Direktor zögerte einen Moment, dann klopfte er beherzt an die dunkle Tür. Hermine hielt den Atem an, als von der anderen Seite eine matte Stimme erklang.

"Kommen Sie Miss Granger," sagte Dumbledore, "Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten," fügte er hinzu, als er ihren Blick sah.

Dann richtete der Direktor seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, die fast im selben Moment aufsprang. Ein kurzes Lächeln in Richtung Hermine und Dumbledore betrat den nun geöffneten Raum.

"Ich muss dich erneut stören...denn ich habe dir einen Besucher mitgebracht," hörte Hermine Dumbledore sagen, doch er versperrte ihr den Blick auf den Angesprochenen. Hermine hatte den Atem angehalten und war unsicher was nun als nächstes folgen würde. Dann erklang eine dunkle samtene Stimme, die ihr sehr vertraut war: "Du hättest Adams nicht hierher führen dürfen Albus - er wird seine Rolle nun nicht mehr überzeugend spielen können."

Hermine hätte am liebsten den Direktor kurzerhand zur Seite geschoben, sie musste sich überzeugen, dass sie nicht phantasierte. Doch Dumbledore verwehrte ihr immer noch den Einblick in den Raum, der nur durch das Leuchten einiger glühender Steine erhellt wurde.

"Es ist nicht Adams. Ich habe dir Miss Granger mitgebracht," mit diesen Worten trat er endlich zur Seite und gewährte der jungen Schülerin nun endlich Einlaß. Ihre Füße schienen keinen festen Grund mehr unter sich zu haben, als sie den Raum betrat. Die Beleuchtung in diesem Raum war so schwach, dass ihre Augen sich erst auf die Gegebenheiten einstellen mussten. Doch endlich erkannte sie wer dort nur drei Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Severus Snape wiederholte leise fragend Dumbledores Worte: "Miss Granger?"

Der Direktor wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als er von Hermines Reaktion völlig überrascht wurde. Nichts schien die junge Frau nun noch halten zu können. Sie stürmte zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und ihre Worte gingen in erleichtertem Schluchzen unter: "Sie leben! Sie leben!"

Ehe Snape wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte sich Hermine an ihn gedrückt und umschlungen. Ihr tränennasses Gesicht war an seine Brust gedrückt und ihr Körper schmiegte sich seltsam vertrauensvoll an ihn. Er hob abwehrend beide Arme, ließ sie einen moment in der Luft schweben und legte sie schließlich unbeholfen um sie. Dumbledore sah sich die eigenartige Szene schweigend an. Doch der Meister der Zaubertränke sah in die Richtung in der er den Direktor vermutete und vorwurfsvoll knurrte er ein: "Albus".

Der alte Mann war froh darüber, dass er sich ein kurzes Lächeln erlauben konnte, ohne dass sein junger Freund es sehen konnte. Dann erklärte er: "Ich musste sie herbringen. Sie hat sich fast die Augen aus dem Kopf geweint, weil sie dachte du seist tot."

"Nun weiß sie, dass ich lebe und weint sich immer noch die Augen aus dem Kopf," antwortete Snape herausfordernd. Hermine schien endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und begriff, dass die beiden offensichtlich über sie redeten. Rasch löste sie sich von Snape und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich...es... tut mir leid - Sir," sagte sie geschockt über ihren eigenen Ausbruch.

Snape nickte unbestimmt.

Seine Hand griff an die Stelle seines Umhangs an der eben noch der Kopf der jungen Frau geruht hatte. Hermine wurde feuerrot, als sie im schwachen Lichtschein sah, dass seine Finger über einen nassen Fleck strichen, den ihre Tränen hinterlassen hatten. Gerade noch hatte sie sich wahnsinnig gefreut ihn zu sehen, jetzt wäre sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Doch er schwieg.

Dumbledore versuchte die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken. "Severus, Miss Granger hat mein absolutes Vertrauen, immerhin ist sie in vieles ohnehin schon eingeweiht. Vielleicht kann sie uns helfen. Aber ich möchte es dir überlassen diese Entscheidung zu treffen."

Plötzlich verfinsterte sich die Miene des Zaubertrankmeisters. "Es ist zu gefährlich Albus - meine Entscheidung lautet: Nein!"

Hermine sah empört zu Snape und dann zu Dumbledore. Doch dieser zuckte schon die Schultern.

"Da kann ich leider nichts machen Miss Granger. Professor Snape glaubt anscheinend immer noch, er könne ohne Hilfe auskommen. Aber er hat in meinem Plan die wichtigste Rolle und deshalb werde ich nicht über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Leider muss ich, nachdem wir dieses Versteck wieder verlassen haben, ihr Gedächtnis löschen. Ich hoffe sehr Sie werden nicht wieder in Depressionen versinken, wenn Sie morgen wieder glauben er sei tot."

Die Stimme des Direktors hatte so anklagend geklungen, dass Snape nun wütend schnaubte. "Danke Albus, dass du es mir so leicht machst," erwiderte er ironisch.

Dann fügte er bestimmt hinzu: "Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Sie wird nicht eingeweiht."

Hermine hatte nur dagestanden und den beiden fassungslos zugehört. Doch nun meldete sie sich zu Wort: "Ich werde nicht einfach so zulassen dass Sie mein Gedächtnis manipulieren."

"Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei Ihnen," fuhr Snape sie an.

"Das sollte sie aber und außerdem möchte ich nicht morgen wieder glauben Sie seien tot!"

Hermine hörte selbst wie verzweifelt dieser letzte Satz geklungen hatte. Sie schluckte und sagte dann wesentlich leiser: "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen." Snape schwieg und sie spürte förmlich wie er seine Überraschung über dieses Geständnis zu überspielen versuchte, als er schließlich sagte: "Sie werden es überwinden. Es steht zuviel auf dem Spiel. So schlimm kann mein Tod Sie unmöglich treffen."

Hermine spürte wie ihr Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung in die Augen traten. Dumbledore räusperte sich und sagte dann in ruhigem aber bestimmten Ton: "Darin täuschst du dich Severus."

Einen Moment herrschte erneut Schweigen zwischen den dreien und Hermine konnte spüren, wie Snape mit der Tatsache zu kämpfen hatte, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der sich seinen Tod so derart zu Herzen nahm.

"Überleg es dir noch einmal Severus. Ich werde nun ins Schloß zurückkehren. Miss Granger, Ihren Freunden werde ich sagen, ich habe Sie zu einem Gespräch in mein Büro gebeten. In einer Stunde werde ich Sie wieder hier abholen. Severus, egal wie du dich entscheidest - ich werde mich daran halten. Bis später."

Der alte Mann verließ den Raum ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Hermine war nervös wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie stand da und wartete ab. Snape rieb sich die Stirn und strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich weiß dass es hier nicht gerade gemütlich ist - setzten Sie sich irgendwo," er klang mühsam beherrscht. Hermine sah sich um und nahm dann auf einem alten Sessel Platz, der nah an den glühenden Steinen stand. Diese lagen in einer Vertiefung im Boden und sollten wohl dazu dienen, diesen unterirdischen Raum wenigstens ansatzweise zu erwärmen.

Snape zog es offensichtlich vor stehenzubleiben, er lehnte sich jedoch gegen eine der Steinwände. Die junge Frau beobachtete ihn still. Immer unangenehmer wurde die Stille zwischen ihnen, doch Snape machte keine Anstalten dies zu ändern. Nervös wickelte Hermine eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger, dann hielt sie es nicht mehr länger aus zu schweigen: "Es ist unglaublich dunkel hier. Erlauben Sie dass ich es etwas heller mache?"

Snape ließ ein trockenes Lachen hören.

"Wozu Miss Granger? Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Sie sollten lieber so schnell wie möglich nach oben zu den Lebenden zurückkehren. Hier gibt es nur einen blinden, totgeglaubten Mann, und in spätestens einer Stunde werden Sie sich an nichts von alledem erinnern können. Wozu also brauchen Sie Licht?"

Hermine wollte schon eine unbeherrschte Antwort geben, als sie sich eines besseren besann.

Völlig ruhig erwiderte sie:

"Ich würde _Sie _gerne sehen Professor Snape. Auch wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dass meine Erinnerung gelöscht wird, so glaube ich doch, dass ein Teil von mir sich daran erinnern wird was hier geschehen ist. Ich würde gerne sehen dass es Ihnen gut geht, ich habe so viele Fragen an Sie..."

Snape schnaubte über ihre letzten Worte - es klang wie ein ersticktes Lachen. "Sie haben viele Fragen Miss Granger? Na, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues." Hermine konnte nicht länger verbergen, dass seine sarkastische Art sie wütend machte.

"Wenn Sie Professor Dumbledore später mein Gedächtnis löschen lassen, dann können Sie mir ebensogut jetzt alles erzählen, nicht wahr?"

"Damit haben Sie sogar recht Miss Granger, doch wozu sollte ich mir dann erst die Mühe machen?"

Hermine seufzte entnervt. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang hervor und entflammte mit einem Zauberspruch einige der Kerzen, die an den Wänden angebracht waren.

"Was zum Teufel denken Sie sich eigentlich..." begann Snape vor Wut rasend.

Doch Hermine unterbrach ihn: "Was ist mit Ihren Haaren passiert?"

Snape schnaubte genervt.

"Sie sind grau - haben Sie noch nie einen Mann mit grauen Haaren gesehen?"

Hermine stutzte und traute im ersten Moment weder ihren Augen noch ihren Ohren. "Wie können Sie so schnell so viele graue Strähnen bekommen haben," fragte sie verwirrt.

"Wieviel Zeit von Ihrer Stunde ist schon rum?" fragte Snape herausfordernd. Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr: "Ich würde sagen, Professor Dumbledore ist seit ungefähr zehn Minuten weg. Uns bleibt noch viel Zeit," fügte sie dann an. Snape strich erneut eine Strähne seiner ergrauten Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und tastete nach dem Sessel, der Hermine gegenüber stand. Er ließ sich hineinfallen und zog spöttisch einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe:

"Was wollen Sie wissen?" fragte er ergeben. Hermine konnte kaum glauben dass er nachgab. Sie vermutete er würde ihr keine einzige Frage beantworten, trotzdem musste sie es einfach versuchen.

"Wie kam es zu Ihrer Erblindung?"

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und blickte in ihre Richtung. Hermine musste schlucken.

"Es ist eine Nebenwirkung von einem Trank den ich mir selbst verabreicht habe. Ich habe diesen Trank genommen um mich gewissen Dingen nicht mehr stellen zu müssen. Der Preis meiner Flucht ist Blindheit. Wollen Sie sonst noch etwas wissen Miss Granger!"

Er war immer lauter geworden - den Rest hatte er beinahe gebrüllt. Hermine wich ein Stück vor ihm zurück. Sie atmetet tief durch um ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Doch sie wollte jetzt nicht aufgeben.

"Wieso sollen alle glauben, Sie seien tot?"

"Weil ich ermordet wurde, Miss Granger. Wenn die Mörder mich für tot halten, dann dient dies unserem Plan - mehr brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen."

"Wer hat sie versucht zu ermorden?" Hermine klang entsetzt.

Doch Snape lächelte milde. "Das werden Sie schon noch früh genug herausfinden. Doch wer es ausgeführt hat ist ohnehin unwichtig."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck: "Die Todesser," hauchte sie. Snape nickte bestätigend.

"Was ist mit dem Orden?" Hermine wurde immer aufgeregter.

"Der Lord ist sehr stark geworden. Er hat seine Leute überall. Wir müssen vorsichtig vorgehen. Wir müssen ihn an einer Stelle angreifen, an der er es nicht erwarten würde. Das ist unsere einzige Chance."

Hermine schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. "Aber Sie...ich meine wie könnten Sie..." mutlos brach sie ab.

Snape schickte ihr ein heiseres Lachen. "Sie meinen wie ich nun noch nützlich sein könnte?" Hermines Schweigen schien ihm Bestätigung genug zu sein. "Ich werde meinen Mörder mit einigen sehr unangenehmen Dingen konfrontieren Miss Granger. Dazu muss ich ein wenig mein Aussehen verändern. Die grauen Haare sind nur der Anfang."

Hermine hörte ihm gebannt zu. Sie war sich völlig darüber im klaren, dass er ihr diese Dinge nur anvertraute, weil sie in einigen Minuten bereits nichts mehr davon wissen würde. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er es auf seine ganz eigene Art erheiternd fand, ihr diese Informationen erst mitzuteilen und ihr dann gewaltsam wieder nehmen zu lassen. Doch sie konnte nicht anders.

Snape erzählte ihr von den Veränderungen die noch vorzunehmen waren und sie versuchte sich vorzustellen wie er danach wohl aussehen würde. Doch als sie ihm dies sagte, wurde er seltsam ernst: "Seien Sie froh, dass Sie mich so nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass Sie mich so nicht sehen werden."

Plötzlich sprang er auf, als habe er zuviel gesagt und begann unruhig in dem kleinen Raum auf und abzugehen. "Wie lange noch?" fragte er fordernd. Hermine war erschrocken über seine plötzlich wieder so abweisende Art. Sie sah auf die Uhr und murmelte: "Er müsste jeden Moment hier sein."

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, da klopfte es an die Tür und Snape bat Dumbledore herein. Der Direktor sah etwas abgehetzt aus.

Sein Blick flog direkt zu Hermine. "Ihre Freunde machen sich große Sorgen um Sie Miss Granger. Ich kann sie unmöglich noch länger hinhalten. Wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich beeilen."

Dann wandte er sich an Snape. "Severus, wie lautet deine endgültige Entscheidung?" Hermine hielt den Atem an. Ihr Puls raste und in ihren Ohren toste ein schreckliches Rauschen. "Sie wird uns_ nicht_ bei unserem Plan helfen Albus."

Dumbledore wandte sich um Entschuldigung bittend zu Hermine und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. "Ich werde jetzt Ihr Gedächtnis, inklusive der Erinnerungen die sich in der nächsten Viertelstunde ansammeln, löschen. Dies sollte für den Rückweg ausreichen."

"Nein, bitte..." sagte Hermine leise. Sie sah wie der Direktor den Mund öffnete um den Vergessenszauber zu sprechen. Da sprach plötzlich Snape wieder: "Laß sie Albus! Sie kann mir beim Erlernen der Blindenschrift behilflich sein. Wenn sie möchte..." fügte er dann vorsichtig an.

Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an. Auf Dumbledores Gesicht lag ein leises Lächeln. Er zwinkerte Hermine kurz zu. Diese nahm es erstaunt zu Kenntnis.

"Kommen Sie nun, bevor jemand auf die Idee kommt das ganze Gelände nach uns abzusuchen." Hermine folgte dem Direktor Richtung Tür, doch ehe sie hinaustrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Snape um: "Danke," flüsterte sie. Er nickte und Hermine glaubte im letzten Moment ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, bevor sie endgültig in den dunklen Gang trat.

TBC


	23. Kapitel 23

**_Besonderen Dank an die lieben Menschen, die regelmäßig reviewen - es ist schön, 'Begleitung' zu haben._**

**_Ich möchte mich aber auch nochmals ganz ausdrücklich bei denen bedanken, die zum ersten mal, oder auch alle paar Kapitel einmal auf den Button drücken!_**

**_Und schließlich bleiben noch die Schwarzleser - denen ich auch danke - fürs Lesen (wenn's auch schade ist, das ich nie erfahren werde, ob die Story gefällt oder was daran stört)._**

**23. Kapitel**

Während Hermine dem Direktor in Richtung Ausgang folgte, schossen ihr etliche ungeklärte Fragen durch den Kopf. Dumbledore schien nicht gerade gewillt ihr ausgiebig Auskunft zu erteilen, dennoch stieß sie keuchend eine Frage aus: "Was ist das hier für ein Tunnel?"

Der Direktor blieb tatsächlich für einen Moment stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um. Der Zauberstab warf ein fast unheimliches Licht auf das Gesicht des alten Magiers.

"Dies, Miss Granger, ist ein Geheimgang der so alt ist wie das Schloß selbst. Der Raum, in dem wir eben waren, war ursprünglich nur ein Vorraum zu einem großen Gebäude, das darüber gestanden hat. Da es sich jedoch mitten im Verbotenen Wald befand und jahrelang niemand mehr danach gesehen hatte, ist es völlig verfallen. Nur das Belüftungssystem, welches den unterirdischen Raum mit dem Hauptgebäude verband, ist noch intakt. So ist es möglich den Vorraum noch zu bewohnen. Allerdings darf man nicht sehr wählerisch sein und es ist, wie Sie gesehen haben, fast vollkommen dunkel darin. Da das Hauptgebäude zerstört wurde, ist auch der Geheimgang nirgends mehr eingezeichnet. Die verzauberte Eiche dient zusätzlich dazu, dass niemand Professor Snapes Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen kann. Doch es ist ein schreckliches Versteck. Ich bete, dass er nicht allzu lange darin ausharren muss. Ich bin wirklich unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass er Sie gebeten hat ihn öfters zu besuchen."

Hermine sah den Direktor zweifelnd an: "Hat er das, Professor?"

Nun lächelte Dumbledore: "Nicht direkt Miss Granger, das ist wahr...doch Sie wissen genausogut wie ich, dass er dies meinte, als er sie bat, ihm beim Erlernen der Blindenschrift behilflich zu sein," er sah sie fragend an.

"Ja...wahrscheinlich...," murmelte Hermine.

"Es sei denn, Sie möchten es nicht. Ich meine, eine junge Frau wie Sie hat sicher Besseres zu tun..."

"Nein...ich meine Ja. Also...ich würde ihn gerne öfter besuchen. Aber was ist mit Jessica Scott? Sie haben mich doch gebeten ein Auge auf sie zu werfen."

"Oh, was das angeht habe ich den Eindruck, dass dies bereits jemand anderes übernommen hat, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht."

Hermine stutzte: "Ähm, ich glaube ich verstehe nicht Sir."

Dumbledore ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören: "Nun ja, wie ich bereits sagte, machen Ihre Freunde sich große Sorgen um Sie. Bevor ich herkam haben sie mich auf dem Flur aufgehalten, um sich nach Ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass Harry Potter keinen Millimeter von Miss Scotts Seite gewichen ist. Im übrigen haben die beiden ihren Weg Hand in Hand fortgesetzt."

Hermine hätte es sich denken können: "Oh," murmelte sie verstehend. Der Direktor schien kurz zu zwinkern, dann wandte er sich um, um den beschwerlichsten Teil des Weges in Angriff zu nehmen. Hermine folgte ihm still, bis sie gemeinsam aus dem vermeindlichen Grab geschlüpft waren und zum Fuße der mächtigen Eiche standen.

"Hier sollten sich unsere Wege nun vorerst trennen. Wie ich Sie kenne Miss Granger, ist Ihnen der Zauberspruch zum Öffnen des Eingangs im Gedächtnis geblieben." Hermine erinnerte sich genau an Dumbledores Worte, obwohl er sie nur leise vor sich hingemurmelt hatte.

Sie nickte stumm.

"Seien Sie stets vorsichtig," mahnte Dumbledore ein letztes mal, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Schloß machte, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Die junge Frau blickte ihm nach und setzte sich auf die Grabplatte, die sich soeben wieder geschlossen hatte.

Sie sah auf den Grabstein.

Die Worte darauf konnten ihr nun nichts mehr anhaben.

Er war nicht tot. Dies war alles was zählte.

Doch seine schwierige Aufgabe hatte gerade erst begonnen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve Adams hatte seinen Kopf in beide Hände gestützt. Erneut zwang er sich die Fassung zu bewahren. An seiner Seele nagte ein Schuldgefühl, das niemals wieder von seiner Seite weichen würde. Doch da war noch ein anderes Gefühl. Es war grenzenlose Angst.

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu dem Mal an seinem Arm. Wann würde es beginnen zu schmerzen? Er war sich völlig sicher, dass es jeden Moment losgehen würde. Verzweifelt sah er zu dem kleinen Fenster seines Büros hinaus. Der Mond stand aufdringlich hell am Himmel. Wolkenfetzen zogen daran vorrüber, doch Adams nahm all dies kaum wahr.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Schmerz, der ihn erwartete. Er sehnte ihn fast schon herbei. Denn er verdiente ihn. Der Schmerz sollte ihn reinwaschen von seiner Schuld.

Reinwaschen von einem Mord, den er nicht vereitelt hatte. Warum hatte Dumbledore nichts dagegen unternommen?

Er hatte es doch gewusst!

Nein, er durfte die Schuld nicht auf jemand anderen laden. Snapes Tod war _sein_ schreckliches Werk. Doch wie oft hatte er diesem versprechen müssen seine Rolle weiterzuspielen, egal was geschah. Es war nun seine Pflicht diesem Versprechen nachzukommen. Dies war das einzige geblieben, was er für Snape tun konnte.

Plötzlich verkrampften sich seine Muskeln. Die Hände ballte er zu Fäusten. Seine Adern traten dick hervor. Endlich war es soweit.

Er wurde gerufen.

Der Schmerz tobte durch ihn hindurch und schien eine Schneise in seine immer wiederkehrenden Schuldgefühle zu schlagen. Wie konnte jemand, der so viele Schmerzen ertragen musste, an irgendetwas schuld sein?

Schuld war allein der, der ihm diese Schmerzen zufügte. Schuld an seinem Leid, schuld am Leid von unzähligen anderen und auch der einzige Schuldige an Snapes Tod. Keuchend holte Adams seinen Todesserumhang hervor. Er hastete zur Tür und lief so schnell es ihm möglich war zum Schloßportal. Dort angekommen hielt er sich einen Moment am Türrahmen fest und atmete tief durch.

"Schmerzen?" ertönte eine Stimme direkt neben ihm.

Erschrocken sah Adams in die Dunkelheit. Lässig an die Außenwand gelehnt stand dort Draco Malfoy. Steve Adams raffte sich auf und versuchte seiner Stimme einen gefestigten Klang zu geben: "Mister Malfoy, was tun Sie hier? Gehen Sie bitte sofort zurück in Ihren Turm."

Doch dieser lachte nur leise über diese Aufforderung.

"Sie werden einen Begleiter haben heute Nacht, Professor Adams. Bei dem heutigen Treffen bin ich der Ehrengast. Falls Sie an meinen Worten zweifeln - wovon ich nicht ausgehe - dann sollten Sie einen Blick auf dieses Pergament werfen."

Er hielt Adams ein zusammengerolltes Blatt vor die Augen. Dieser griff danach und entrollte es. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er die gleiche Schrift wie auf dem Pergament, das er vor ein paar Tagen erhalten hatte, in dem Lucius Malfoy sich als Dumbledore ausgegeben hatte und ihn damit in die Falle gelockt hatte.

Er überflog die Worte. Sie drangen ohnehin nur verschwommen in sein Bewusstsein. Aber es war unmissverständlich, dass er dafür sorgen sollte, dass Draco ihn begleitete und ohne Komplikationen zum Treffen der Todesser gelangte.

Adams fühlte sich immer mehr wie eine Marionette in diesem Spiel. Er war nur ein Handlanger. Selbst dieser halbwüchsige Schüler hatte Macht über ihn.

"Los, beeilen Sie sich," raunte Adams ihm zu. Doch Draco schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben. Adams konnte kaum noch Luft bekommen. Er sah Sternchen vor seinen Augen tanzen. "Kommen Sie schon," forderte er erneut von dem jungen Malfoy.

Draco setzte sich demonstrativ auf eine niedrige Mauer. "Wenn ich erst ein Todesser bin, dann werde ich mich niemals so armselig wie Sie verhalten," sagte er gelangweilt. Adams merkte wie sein ganzer Schmerz sich in Zorn verwandelte. Doch plötzlich wurde ihm etwas klar. Draco hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung wie der Lord mit seinen Gefolgsleuten umging. Er hatte wohl nie gesehen wie sein eigener Vater von Voldemort behandelt wurde.

Dies würde eine einmalige Erfahrung für den jungen Mann werden. Mit dem Hauch einer Vorfreude, zog Adams Malfoy hoch und zischte ihn an: "Entweder Sie kommen jetzt endlich, oder ich gehe ohne Sie. Dann werden Sie allerdings nie zum Lord gelangen, denn wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann sollen Sie mir folgen. Also folgen Sie mir jetzt - sofort!"

Draco schnaubte wütend, doch er tat was Adams verlangte. Konnte er es doch kaum erwarten, endlich an einem Treffen der Todesser teilzunehmen. Da Draco die Apparierprüfung noch nicht abgelegt hatte, blieb Adams nichts anderes übrig als unter seinen Schmerzen einen Portschlüssel zu erstellen.

Dies alles schien ihm eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern. Dann traf er endlich mit Draco zusammen auf der Waldlichtung ein. Die Todesser standen in einem stummen Kreis und im hellen Mondschein konnte er ihre anklagenden Blicke sehen. Aus dem Schatten eines Baumes löste sich eine dunkle Gestalt. Adams durchfuhr ein grausiges Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit als er in die glühenden Augen Lord Voldemorts blickte.

"Sie sind zu spät, Adams!" wisperte dessen Stimme über die Lichtung.

Der junge Lehrer wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als sich tief zu verneigen und eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln: "Verzeiht bitte Meister. Ich wurde...aufgehalten."

Der Lord war nun nahe an ihn herangetreten, doch plötzlich galt sein Interesse nicht mehr Adams, sondern dessem jungen Begleiter. "Draco Malfoy," sagte er leise, worauf der junge Slytherin ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte. Voldemort wich ein Stück zurück und richtete blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab auf einen der Todesser.

Dieser sank laut keuchend auf die Knie.

Ein paar Sekunden ließ der Dunkle Lord den Mann mit dem hellblonden Haar leiden, bevor er den Stab senkte und der Todesser sich augenblicklich aufrappelte um schwankend auf seinen Füßen zu stehen. Ein Kopfnicken des Lords genügte, um Lucius Malfoy nun zu bedeuten, er solle seinen Sohn an seine Seite holen. Adams sah diesem Geschehen mit vernebelten Sinnen zu. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm hatte noch nicht nachgelassen. Dennoch bemerkte er die Verwunderung von Draco, als der Lord seinen Vater anscheinend völlig willkürlich bestraft hatte. Steve Adams konnte zur Zeit jedoch keine Genugtuung verspüren. Zu sehr war er in Angst, was als nächstes mit _ihm_ passieren würde.

Als habe der Lord seine Furcht gewittert, wandte er sich ihm nun wieder zu. "Das nächste Mal werden Sie pünktlich sein," sagte er leise und Adams nickte unbeholfen. Der Lord hob abermals seinen Zauberstab und der Lehrer hoffte, sein neuer Meister werde nun die Qualen endlich von ihm nehmen. Doch statt dessen schien der zentrale Punkt des Schmerzes sich auszuweiten. Er beschränkte sich nicht länger auf seinen Arm, sondern ging in andere Gliedmaßen über.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden merkte Adams wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen und er vornüberkippte. Gegen seinen Willen entrangen sich ihm wimmernde Worte: "Nein, bitte...nicht mehr."

Dann hörten die Schmerzen auf. Sein Herz pochte immer noch rasend, doch die Qualen waren verschwunden. Während Adams sich hochkämpfte, konnte er leises Lachen der anderen vernehmen. "Lucius, dein Sohn hat Großes geleistet. Wir sind ihm zu Dank verpflichtet."

Der Blick des Lords blieb an Draco Malfoy hängen. "Dennoch bedarf er noch einiger Unterweisung." Lucius legte warnend eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, als er bemerkte, dass dieser unaufgefordert sprechen wollte.

"Laß ihn berichten," willigte nun Voldemort ein.

Draco sah kurz zu seinem Vater, dieser nickte auffordernd. Jetzt war endlich der Moment gekommen, auf den Draco Malfoy so lange gewartet hatte.

"Ich habe mir Zutritt zu Snapes Räumen verschafft und ihm das Gift verabreicht. Er hat keine Chance gehabt. Dann habe ich ihm das Gift in die Hand gelegt. Doch Professor Dumbledore hat nichts davon erwähnt. Er hat den anderen erklärt, Snape habe an einer Krankheit gelitten, der er erlegen sei. Doch er scheint keinen Zweifel daran zu haben, dass Snape sich selbst getötet hat, denn er hat ihn bereits am gleichen Tag beerdigen lassen."

Voldemort nickte dem jungen Mann bedächtig zu. "Gut, es kann uns gleich sein, was er den anderen erzählt. Für uns ist nur wichtig, dass er keine Verbindung zu den Todessern sieht. Vorerst zumindest."

"Sir...ich meine Lord...,"meldete sich Draco zu Wort.

"Draco," fauchte Lucius Malfoy ihn sofort an. Voldemort ließ seine funkelnden Augen einen Moment auf dem Vater ruhen, bevor er sich wieder dessem Sohn zuwandte.

"Du hast wirklich noch viel zu lernen. Doch nun - sprich!"

Draco reckte das Kinn vor und sah dem Lord direkt in die Augen. "Ich möchte ein Todesser werden. Bitte nehmen Sie mich in die Gemeinschaft auf," forderte er.

Ein rauhes Lachen drang aus Voldemorts Kehle. Dracos Stimme wurde noch fordernder: "Durch das was ich getan habe, habe ich mich als würdig erwiesen. Es steht mir zu."

Das Lachen erstarb.

"Du wirst aufgenommen werden - wenn die Zeit reif ist. Noch bist du zu jung. Aber dein Vater wird dafür Sorge tragen, dass du uns eng verbunden bleibst. Und er wird dafür sorgen, dass du unsere Regeln respektierst. Wenn du soweit bist, dann wirst du in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen. Und nun wirst du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Mit einer Hand deutete er auf Adams.

"Er untersteht Ihrem Schutz. Sie beide zusammen haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Der Tod von Severus Snape ist nur der Anfang. Wir werden Dumbledore dazu bringen sich uns zu beugen, oder ebenfalls zu sterben. Wenn wir Hogwarts einnehmen, dann wird Harry Potters Tod meine ewige Herrschaft besiegeln und Ihr alle werdet an meiner Seite zu unsterblichem Ruhm gelangen."

Der Lord schien genug seiner Pläne verraten zu haben, denn er schwieg und sah ungeduldig in die Runde. Die Todesser beeilten sich, sich demütig zu verbeugen. Adams bemerkte, wie Lucius Malfoys Blick ihn fast durchbohrte. Er wusste, obwohl er der Lehrer Dracos war, war er doch sein Untergebener.

Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn wütend werden. Eine Wut, die er sich nie anmerken lassen durfte. Die Runde der Todesser löste sich auf. Voldemort wandte sich an Lucius. Offenbar wurde diesem die Ehre zuteil, näher in die Pläne des Lords eingeweiht zu werden.

Steve Adams hingegen musste dafür sorgen, dass sein unliebsamer Schützling unbemerkt in das Schloß zurückkehren konnte.

TBC


	24. Kapitel 24

**24. Kapitel**

Nie war Hermine so dankbar für das Wochenende gewesen wie an diesem Tag. Durch Poppys Anweisungen war sie nun auch nicht weiter dazu verpflichtet, diesen Samstag im Krankenflügel zu verbringen. Schon beim Frühstück hatte sie ihren besorgten Freunden mitgeteilt, sie wolle heute einen langen Spaziergang unternehmen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Ron hatte etwas kritisch angemerkt, dass das Wetter nicht gerade ideal sei, um eine längere Wanderung zu unternehmen, aber im Großen und Ganzen waren wohl alle froh darüber, dass Hermine sich wieder halbwegs normal verhielt. Sie hatte ihre Freunde davon überzeugen können, dass Dumbledore ihr gründlich den Kopf zurechtgesetzt hatte. Er habe an ihre Vernunft appelliert und sie sehe ein, dass sie völlig übertrieben reagiert habe. Dennoch hatte sie darum gebeten, ihre Freunde sollen sie ein wenig in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest Zweien würde das wohl nicht weiter schwer fallen.

Harry und Jessica schienen ihre Zuneigung zueinander nicht im Mindesten verbergen zu wollen, und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde man in Zukunft tatsächlich viel Glück brauchen, um einen von beiden allein anzutreffen.

Sie war selbst verblüfft darüber, wie gelassen sie dies nahm. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, dann musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihre Gedanken primär auf etwas anderes konzentriert waren. Auf _jemand _anderen um genau zu sein.

Kaum hatte sie das Schloß verlassen, sah sie sich unauffällig um, ob ihr auch niemand folgte. Als sie sich sicher wähnte, schlug sie den Weg zur alten Eiche ein.

"Hermine, es wird gleich wieder regnen - du solltest lieber wieder zum Schloß zurückkehren," hörte sie die brummige Stimme Hagrids und zuckte heftig zusammen.

Der riesige Wildhüter stand zwischen ein paar Bäumen. Er hatte eine Axt in der rechten Hand und sah sie wirklich besorgt an. Hermine lächelte unsicher.

"Ich möchte nur ein Stück laufen. Ich brauche frische Luft."

Hagrid, dem Hermines untypisches Verhalten der letzten Tage ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, nickte verständnisvoll. "Ja, es gibt nichts Besseres, als sich den Kopf mal anständig durchpusten zu lassen. Aber mir ist im Moment eher nach einem behaglichen Feuer. Musste nur erst neues Holz holen."

Damit begann er einige frisch geschlagene Scheite einzusammeln.

"Ich geh dann mal..." sagte sie. Hagrid brummte ihr zu und ließ darauf ein Augenzwinkern folgen. "Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mal wieder auf eine Tasse Tee vorbeikommt - Du, Ron, Harry und vielleicht auch diese Jessica."

Hermine musste lächeln. Neuigkeiten sprachen sich in Hogwarts wirklich schnell herum. "Das werden wir Hagrid. Ganz bestimmt," sie winkte ihm zum Abschied und ging weiter am Waldrand entlang. Doch hatte sie nun die entgegengesetzte Richtung eingeschlagen. Hermine konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, welche Sorgen sich Hagrid machen würde wenn er bemerkte, dass sie zu Snapes Grab ging.

So lief sie eine Weile und bemerkte kaum, dass es zu regnen begonnen hatte.

Als sie dichten Rauch aus Hagrids Schornstein aufsteigen sah, musste sie ein wenig in sich hineingrinsen. Hagrid durfte eigentlich nicht zaubern, dennoch hatte er es auf irgendeine Weise geschafft, das feuchte Holz zum brennen zu bringen. Doch selbst wenn er dazu Magie eingesetzt hatte, so wäre es nicht das erste mal, dass Hermine dichthielt. Sie drehte sich in die andere Richtung und sah noch einmal zu Hagrids Hütte.

Erst jetzt wagte sie es, sich erneut der Grabstätte zu nähern. Als sie an der schweren Marmorplatte angelangt war, sah sie sich nochmals um. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und wiederholte Dumbledores Spruch. Sie hielt gebannt den Atem an. Tatsächlich schob sich die Platte zur Seite und gewährte ihr Zugang zu der Höhle. Die Wurzeln der Eiche waren ebenfalls zur Seite gewichen und Hermine atmete ein letztes mal die feuchte kalte Luft ein, bevor sie sich in die Finsternis dieses langen Tunnels begab.

Ohne Dumbledore war dieser Gang gleich nochmal so beklemmend wie am Tag zuvor. Fast hatte sie sich vor ihrer eigenen Stimme erschreckt, als sie "Lumos" flüsterte. Der Lichtschein ihres Zauberstabs warf ihren eigenen Schatten unheimlich an die Wand. Hermine beeilte sich diesen engen Teil schnell hinter sich zu lassen. Als sie in den wesentlich geräumigeren Teil der Höhle trat, atmete sie erleichtert durch. Immer schneller trugen sie ihre Füße in die Richtung des verborgenen Raumes. Nur ihr eigenes Keuchen und der Hall ihrer Schritte waren in der Dunkelheit zu hören. Dann gelangte sie endlich an die Tür, die sie die ganze Zeit über vor ihrem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte.

Sie hob die Hand und hielt plötzlich inne. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie aufgeregt sie war. Bislang hatte sie das Gefühl auf die Dunkelheit und die Strapazen schieben können. Doch nun musste sie es sich eingestehen. Ihre Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Nur Dumbledore wusste wo sie sich aufhielt. Keiner, außer dem Direktor ahnte, dass sie mit Snape ganz allein hier unten war.

Kurz schloß sie die Augen und versuchte ihren Gedanken Einhalt zu gebieten. Dann klopfte sie mehrfach gegen die Tür. Kräftig war ihr Klopfen gewesen. Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck einer schwachen jungen Frau erwecken wollen, die sie tatsächlich nun einmal war. Kurz darauf öffnete Snape ihre eigenhändig die Tür und fauchte sie an: "Ich bin vielleicht blind - aber nicht taub!"

"Verzeihung Sir. Ich bin etwas nervös."

Snape gewährte ihr Einlaß und setzte sich wieder auf den gleichen Sessel, auf dem er schon am Vortag gesessen hatte. Hermine wartete nicht länger darauf, dass er sie ebenfalls bat Platz zu nehmen, sondern setzte sich einfach. Für einen Moment erschien es ihr, als sei seit Gestern keinerlei Zeit vergangen. Hier unten war es völlig gleich, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, ob es regnete oder die Sonne schien. Dumbledore hatte recht - es war ein schreckliches Versteck.

"Was ist der Grund für Ihre Nervosität? Haben Sie das Gefühl es sei Ihnen jemand gefolgt?"

Hermine strich ihr nasses Haar zurück. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie vom Regen völlig durchnässt war. "Nein. Es ist mir niemand gefolgt. Es ist nur so, dass der Weg hierher ein wenig...unheimlich ist."

Snape schwieg einen Moment. Als er nun sprach, konnte sie tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitgefühl heraushören. "Wenn der Weg Ihnen Angst macht, dann müssen Sie dies nicht auf sich nehmen. Sie sind zu nichts verpflichtet Miss Granger."

"Ja...ich weiß," antwortete sie knapp und schlang die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. Snape legte den Kopf etwas schief. Er hatte offensichtlich aus diesen paar Worten etwas herausgehört. "Haben Sie so große Angst Miss Granger?" fragte er ungläubig.

Das Zittern wurde nun stärker. "Nein, mir ist nur kalt, Sir. Es regnete," erklärte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Hermine schloss aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er überrascht war, wenn er es auch nicht aussprach. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und drehte ihn in ihre eigene Richtung um einen Wärmezauber zu sprechen und ihre Sachen zu trocknen, doch ihre klammen Finger und das Zittern ließen das Unglück seinen Lauf nehmen.

Der Zauberstab glitt ihr aus der Hand und rollte mitten in die glühenden Steine.

Hermine sprang schnell auf und wollte ihn festhalten, doch es war schon zu spät. Innerhalb von Sekunden kokelte das Holz ihres wichtigsten Zaubererutensils.

Sie stöhnte entsetzt auf.

Snape sparte es sich, nach den Geschehnissen zu fragen. Seine Nase verriet ihm überdeutlich was passiert war.

"Sie sollten sich so schnell wie möglich um einen neuen Zauberstab kümmern Miss Granger. Ich würde Ihnen ja meinen anbieten um sich zu trocknen, aber ich habe ihn nicht. Professor Dumbledore hat ihn mitgenommen um einige Modifikationen vorzunehmen, die mir bei meinem Vorhaben hilfreich sein werden."

Hermine sah traurig auf das verschmorte Stück Holz, das einst ihr Zauberstab gewesen war. Verdammt, dabei waren es lediglich ein paar glühende Steine, die noch nicht einmal genug Wärme für diesen kleinen Raum brachten. Als hätte Snape soeben ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er: "Leider kann ich hier unten kein richtiges Feuer machen. Dazu reicht die Belüftung nicht aus. In der Kanne ist noch etwas warmer Tee. Bedienen Sie sich. Und nehmen Sie das hier."

Hermine erkannte im Halbdunkel, dass er ihr eine Decke hinhielt.

Sie stand auf und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Es schien so unwirklich von Snape eine Decke gereicht zu bekommen. Doch schnell griff sie danach und wickelte sie um sich.

"Falls Sie die nassen Sachen ausziehen möchten, dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an," sagte er leise.

Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. War der Sauerstoff hier unten so wenig, dass sie schon halluzinierte? Dann fügte er trocken an: "Ich bin blind Miss Granger - schon vergessen?"

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie darauf sagen sollte, also stammelte sie: "Geht schon - danke."

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Gut, wie Sie wollen - es ist Ihre Gesundheit." Hermine hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er sie für dumm, wenn nicht sogar für feige hielt.

Also stand sie auf und legte die Decke auf den Sessel.

Dann begann sie die nassen Sachen auszuziehen und vor den glühenden Steinen auszubreiten. Dabei bemühte sie sich so lautlos wie möglich zu sein. Als sie nur noch in Unterwäsche dastand, sah sie kritisch in seine Richtung und bemerkte ein leises Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Schnell griff sie zu der Decke und wickelte sie hastig um sich. "Können Sie etwa doch sehen?" fragte sie entsetzt, obwohl sie von seiner Blindheit überzeugt war.

"Nein Miss Granger - leider nicht."

"Darf ich dann fragen warum Sie lachen?"

Snape versuchte wenigstens ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht zu machen: "Ich kann zwar nicht sehen, aber meine Phantasie hat dadurch nicht gelitten - eher im Gegenteil," er wurde augenblicklich wieder ernst. "Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen - verzeihen Sie mir," sagte er in völlig ungewohntem Tonfall.

Hermine fehlten schier die Worte.

Sie war sich bewusst, dass die Situation hier als ziemlich heikel eingestuft werden konnte. Doch dann besann sie sich auf die Umstände, durch die dies alles hier zu Stande gekommen war. Es würde das Beste sein, wenn sie sich völlig normal gab. Hermine stand auf und nahm sich etwas von dem Tee. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass er eine zweite Tasse bereit gestellt hatte.

'Fast so, als habe er mich erwartet,' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die Tasse fest umklammert, setzte sie sich wieder in den Sessel und zog die Decke fester um sich. Während sie an dem Tee nippte, beobachtet sie ihn. Er schien es zu spüren, denn seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kritisch zusammen.

Sie musste plötzlich an die Beerdigung denken. Daran, dass sie ihn nicht hatte anstarren wollen, so wie all die anderen es getan hatten. "Das muss furchtbar gewesen sein...ich meine...Ihre...Beerdigung. Sie haben doch alles mitbekommen, oder?"

Ein Mundwinkel Snapes zog sich plötzlich in die Höhe. "Furchtbar war die Grabrede von Professor Dumbledore. So...emotional."

Hermine stutzte einen Moment. "Hätten Sie es sich anders gewünscht?"

"Ich hätte mir gewünscht nicht aufgebahrt zu werden. Aber es war leider nötig um auch den Letzten von meinem Tod zu überzeugen."

Hermine spürte einen Kloß in ihrer Kehle. Ja, die Beerdigung war in der Tat äußerst überzeugend gewesen. Immerhin wäre sie keine Sekunde auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass dies alles nur eine Show sein könnte. "Ich fand Professor Dumbledores Grabrede sehr schön," sagte Hermine unbeholfen.

Snape machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Die Hälfte davon war wohl mehr für meine Ohren bestimmt, als für die der angeblich Trauernden. Der ständige Einwand, ich hätte mehr zeigen sollen wie ich empfinde...als ob das je jemanden interessiert hätte."

"Mich interessiert es," sagte Hermine und verstummte sofort.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe während Snape erneut den Kopf schieflegte. Auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich eine Frage, die sie erkennen konnte bevor er sie ausgesprochen hatte: "Warum, Miss Granger?"

Sie fühlte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war diesen Schritt zu wagen. "Ich weiß es nicht..." sagte sie hilflos.

"Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass Madam Pomfrey den Verdacht hegt, dass Sie..."

"Madam Pomfrey hat keine Ahnung!" unterbrach Hermine ihn lautstark.

Snape verstummte.

Hermine konnte förmlich sehen wie er nachdachte. Sie spürte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Herrgott, warum war dies alles so schwierig?

"Ich habe kein Helfersyndrom. Ich mag Sie...irgendwie..." sagte sie mit immer leiser werdender Stimme.

Snape schien völlig sprachlos.

Plötzlich stand er auf und ging bedächtig zu einem Tisch, der an der hinteren Wand stand. Er holte ein Buch und ging in Hermines Richtung.

"Dieses Buch enthält Blindenschrift. Ich war bisher nur in der Lage ein paar wenige Buchstaben zu erkennen. Würden Sie mir helfen die Blindenschrift vollständig zu erlernen?"

Hermine begriff, dass er nicht in der Lage war, auf ihr Geständnis einzugehen. Doch was hatte sie ihm schon gestanden? Lediglich einen Bruchteil von dem, was sie für ihn empfand. Wenn er nicht in der Lage war zu akzeptieren, dass sie ihn mochte, wie war es dann damit bestellt, dass sie sich inzwischen sicher war, in ihn verliebt zu sein?

Nie durfte er dies erfahren, schwor sie sich.

Er hatte sie endlich gebeten ihm zu helfen. Mehr durfte sie unmöglich erwarten.

"Ja," lautet ihre Antwort daher schlicht und sie schlug das Buch auf um in die Welt der Blindenschrift einzutauchen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Adams hatte nicht vor, am Mittagessen teilzunehmen. Wäre es nach seinem Herzen gegangen, dann hätte er das Essen am liebsten ganz eingestellt. Doch sein Körper verlangte nach Nahrung und die Schmerzen, die er verarbeiten musste, ließen es eigentlich nicht zu, dass er sich ausgerechnet jetzt eine strikte Diät verordnete.

Doch nachdem Steve Adams sein Frühstück bereits mit aller Macht hinuntergewürgt hatte, entschied er, dass das Auslassen des Mittagessens nicht gleich einen Ohnmachtsanfall nach sich ziehen würde. Eine ganze Schar von Schülern bewegte sich auf die Große Halle zu und damit genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die er unterwegs war.

Er war froh, dass heute Samstag war, denn so blieb es ihm überlassen dem Essen fernzubleiben, ohne dass jemand eine genauere Erklärung dafür haben wollte. Als er an der Eingangstür angekommen war, zog er seinen Umhang fester um sich und trat dann dem Regen trotzend ins Freie. Ein kurzer Blick zum Himmel zeigte ihm, dass der Regen wohl so schnell nicht nachlassen würde.

Er seufzte kurz auf. Gab es hier überhaupt anderes Wetter? Doch wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte auch der schönste Sonnenschein nicht vermocht einen Lichtschimmer in seine Seele zu schicken. Er stapfte über die große Wiese in Richtung Waldrand. Das Ziel seiner Wanderung war ihm nur unterschwellig bewusst.

Er wusste wie sinnlos es war zum Grab zu gehen. Was würde sich dadurch ändern? Was erhoffte er sich davon? Vielleicht einen Snape, der aus seinem Grabe zu ihm sprechen würde? Einen Snape, der ihm sagen würde, dass er ihm verzieh? Selbst wenn Snape noch leben würde, hätte er wohl kaum diese Worte benutzt.

Es war unsinnig - es war völlig irrational - und dennoch lenkten ihn seine Schritte unaufhaltsam genau dort hin.

Erst als er davor stand und die Inschrift des Grabsteines las, konnte er seiner Trauer zum ersten mal freien Lauf lassen. Steve Adams sank auf die Knie und flehte leise um Vergebung. Er verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen und die Welt um ihn schien zu verschwimmen.

Der Regen wurde eins mit seinen Tränen und die erstickten Schluchzer gingen unter im Grollen des Donners. Doch plötzlich glaubte er ein anderes Geräusch zu hören. Er spähte völlig entsetzt durch seine Finger, als er glaubte die Marmorplatte habe sich eben ein Stück bewegt. Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte er auf die große steinerne Platte, doch nichts tat sich. Natürlich - seine Nerven spielten ihm einen Streich. Er hatte wirklich für einen Moment geglaubt Snape würde aus seinem Grab auferstehen um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Was für ein Narr er doch war!

Wütend über seine Schwäche stand er abrupt auf und sah ein letztes mal auf das Grab. Wenn Snape ihn hier so gesehen hätte, was hätte er ihm da wohl gesagt? Wahrscheinlich hätte er auf seine trockene Art gelacht und voller Abscheu verlauten lassen: "Sehen Sie - ich habe es gewusst, Sie sind zu schwach. Sie werden nicht lange überleben."

Aber er hatte Snape überlebt.

Doch er wünschte, er hätte seinen Platz mit ihm tauschen können. Nichts war so, wie er es sich immer für sein Leben erhofft hatte. Er hatte nun kein Leben mehr. Auch wenn er noch nicht in der Erde ruhte.

Er war dem Tode geweiht.

"Ich hoffe Sie haben Ihren Frieden gefunden," murmelte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit eiligen Schritten wieder auf das Schloß zueilte.

TBC


	25. Kapitel 25

**_Für jeden eine Packung Schokokekse...und viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!_**

**25. Kapitel**

"Es ist gleich Mittag. Ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen. Wenn ich nicht in der Großen Halle erscheine, dann werden Harry und die anderen bestimmt misstrauisch."

Hermine sah wie Snape die Stirn runzelte. Offenbar hatte er keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr. "Natürlich Miss Granger," sagte er enttäuscht.

Sie stand vorsichtig auf und griff nach ihrer Kleidung. "Alles trocken," murmelte sie in seine Richtung. Diesmal blieb er mit gesenktem Kopf in das Studium der Blindenschrift vertieft, während sie sich hastig anzog. Doch als sie gerade fertig war, hob er den Kopf und sah in ihre Richtung.

"Nehmen Sie wenigstens eine der Kerzen mit für Ihren Weg," sagte er ehrlich besorgt.

Sie räusperte sich: "Ja...danke...das werde ich tun - aber..."

"Was?"

Hermine wollte nicht so unbeholfen klingen wie sie sich fühlte: "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe den Stein über dem Grab ohne Zauberstab zu bewegen."

Snape legte das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch und stand auf, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen:

"Der Zauberstab dient lediglich dazu Ihre Kraft zu bündeln. Doch wer es schafft sich zu konzentrieren und seinen ganzen Willen auf die Ausführung des gesprochenen Zaubers zu legen, der kann die meisten Zauber auch ohne Stab ausführen. Wie ich Sie kenne Miss Granger, werden Sie diese Leistung mit Bravour erfüllen. Versuchen Sie es einfach. Falls Sie es nicht schaffen sollten, dann bleibt Ihnen immer noch der Weg zu mir zurück und Sie müssen genauso wie ich auf die Rückkehr von Professor Dumbledore warten - in diesem Falle wären wir solange gewissermaßen beide lebendig begraben."

Seine Ansprache hatte bei Hermine für eine Gänsehaut gesorgt. Einerseits weil sie es als beklemmend empfand hier vielleicht nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft herauszukommen und andererseits weil Snape ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Oder war es nur wieder ein Hinweis darauf gewesen, wie unendlich perfekt sie stets sein wollte?

"Ich werde nach dem Mittagessen wiederkommen - falls ich es schaffe hier überhaupt herauszukommen,"sagte sie unsicher.

Er seufzte kurz auf: "Besorgen Sie sich lieber einen neuen Zauberstab. Ich werde auch noch hier sein wenn Sie das erledigt haben."

Hermine glaubte einen spöttischen Unterton bemerkt zu haben. Natürlich hatte er recht. Sie musste heute noch in die Winkelgasse. Vielleicht konnte Dumbledore ihr helfen? Die junge Frau beschloß gleich nach dem Mittagessen zu ihm zu gehen. Wortlos nahm sie eine Kerze aus dem Halter an der Wand und drehte sich noch einmal zu Snape um, der immer noch dastand und lauschte.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen Sir," sagte sie leise.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu: "Ich werde Sie bis zum Ausgang begleiten."

Sie schnappte fassunglos nach Luft. "Nein, das geht doch nicht - ich meine...das brauchen Sie wirklich nicht!"

"Ich bestehe darauf - und jetzt will ich keine Widerworte mehr hören," erwiderte er streng.

Hermine trat, gefolgt von Snape, in den Gang und musste sich bereits nach wenigen Metern eingestehen, dass sie froh über seine Begleitung war. Die Kerze flackerte so heftig, dass sie Angst hatte, sie würde jeden Moment verlöschen. Doch nun war sie nicht mehr allein.

Snape ließ eine Hand an der Felswand entlanggleiten, kam ansonsten aber erstaunlich schnell und sicher voran. "Sir, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Severus Snape stöhnte gequält auf, doch Hermine bemerkte, dass es nicht sehr überzeugend klang und so fuhr sie fort: "Professor Adams ist also auf unserer Seite?"

Er blieb einen Moment stehen: "Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es anders sein könnte?"

Sie blieb ebenfalls stehen. "Durch das was Sie gestern zu Professor Dumbledore sagten. Sie meinten er könne seine Rolle nicht mehr überzeugend spielen, wenn er wüsste, dass Sie leben. Also komme ich zu dem Schluß, dass der Lord glauben soll, er gehöre den Todessern an."

Snape schnaubte durch die Nase. "Sehr klug überlegt Miss Granger. Aber in einem Punkt muss ich Sie korrigieren - er gehörtden Todessern _wirklich_ an. Aber er ist auf unserer Seite - darin haben Sie vollkommen recht. Doch sollte der Lord dies herausbekommen, dann wird er ihn auf der Stelle töten - also rate ich Ihnen Ihr Wissen für sich zu behalten!"

Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen unter seinen unmissverständlichen Worten. Gemeinsam setzten sie den Weg nun fort. Hermine grübelte darüber nach. "Dann hat der Lord Sie deshalb versucht zu töten, weil Ihre Spionrolle aufgeflogen ist?"

"Miss Granger - dies scheint nicht Ihr Tag zu sein. Erst verabreichen Sie Ihrem Zauberstab eine Feuerbestattung und nun liegen Sie mit Ihren Rückschlüssen völlig daneben."

"Soll das etwa lustig sein?" fauchte sie ihn an. Doch er ging einfach darüber hinweg.

"Nein, der Lord ist nicht dahinter gekommen, dass ich für Dumbledore spioniert habe. Es war wohl eher eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, damit ich den Todessern keinen Schaden zufügen kann, nachdem ich für sie völlig nutzlos geworden bin. Allerdings werden wohl nicht viele gegen meine Ermordung gestimmt haben. Eher im Gegenteil - dadurch hat sich jemand ziemlich profiliert."

Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, da stieß Hermine aus was sie dachte: "Malfoy"

Nun blieb Snape erneut stehen. Hermine las Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Es war Draco, der versucht hat Sie zu töten, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht schlecht Miss Granger. Sie finden zu Ihrer alten Form zurück," sagte er jovial.

Sie sah im Geiste wieder Dracos Lächeln an Snapes Grab vor sich. "Diese verdammte miese Ratte hat selber den Tod verdient," fauchte Hermine plötzlich von Hass überwältigt.

"Nein Hermine, noch ist dieses Spiel nicht zu Ende gespielt. Und wer zu den Gewinnern oder Verlierern gehört, wird sich erst noch zeigen."

Die junge Frau riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Weniger jedoch über seine Nachsicht Draco gegenüber, als vielmehr aus der Tatsache heraus, weil er sie gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

"Wie haben Sie es geschafft zu überleben?" fragte sie um ihre Verblüffung zu überspielen.

"Mr. Malfoy ist ein schlechter Beobachter. Es war mir klar, dass er mir Gift verabreichen würde. Denn es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er mich mit bloßer Gewalt oder einem Zauberspruch töten würde. Der Plan des Lords ist noch nicht soweit gediehen, dass er offen zeigen darf, wer auf seiner Seite steht. Das heißt, mein Tod sollte entweder wie ein Unfall, oder wie Selbstmord aussehen. Was eignete sich dazu besser als Gift? Doch da Adams nicht zum Brauen eines neuen Giftes aufgefordert wurde, konnte es sich nur um eines handeln, das ich selbst im Dienste des Lords gemischt hatte. Da ich stets auch ein Gegengift entwickelt hatte, musste ich lediglich einen ziemlich übel schmeckenden Cocktail aus meinen Vorräten hinunterkippen, bevor ich meinen Besucher empfangen konnte. Der Rest war reine Schauspielerei. Draco war so aufgeregt über seinen vermeindlichen Sieg, dass er wohl gar nicht auf den Gedanken kam meinen Tod genauer zu überprüfen - wofür ich sehr dankbar bin."

Inzwischen waren sie an der Verbindungsstelle zu dem engeren Tunnel angelangt.

"Den Rest schaffe ich schon alleine Sir," sagte Hermine entschieden. Doch kurz darauf hörte sie seine geknurrte Antwort: "Ich habe gesagt ich begleite Sie...und außerdem kann mir ein wenig Übung, mich hier zurechtzufinden, nicht schaden. Los, gehen Sie weiter...ich folge Ihnen." Hermine sah ein, dass es sinnlos gewesen wäre ihm zu widersprechen. Sie kroch in den Tunnel hinein. Die Kerze erlosch bereits nach ein paar Metern und so tastete auch Hermine sich durch die völlige Finsternis. Als sie die Wand vor sich spürte, setzte sie sich erschöpft hin und wartete auf Snape, der auch prompt gegen sie stieß. "Tut mir leid," murmelte er. "Nichts passiert," versicherte sie schnell.

"Los, probieren Sie Ihr Glück ohne Zauberstab," forderte er sie umgehend auf. Hermine richtete all ihre Gedanken auf die Grabplatte und sprach den Zauber, der sie bewegen sollte. Doch - nichts geschah.

Sie räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. Doch ihre Konzentration wurde durch Snapes Nähe und seinen Atem, der über ihre Haut strich, eindeutig gestört. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schwach und ihr inneres Gleichgewicht schien reichlich aus der Bahn geworfen zu sein.

"Sir - wären Sie so freundlich das zu übernehmen?" fragte sie leise, weil sie davon ausging, dass er allein aus diesem Grunde mitgekommen war. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie versagen würde.

"Nein," kam seine knappe Antwort.

"Nein?" fragte sie ungläubig zurück.

"Nein," bekräftigte er abermals. Dann etwas freundlicher: "Sie schaffen das Hermine. Konzentrieren Sie sich nur darauf, was Sie mit dieser Platte anstellen wollen - auf nichts sonst!" betonte er ausdrücklich.

Hermine fragte sich plötzlich ob Snape die Fähigkeit besaß in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Doch sie verbannte solche Überlegungen schnell aus ihrem Kopf und tat was er ihr gesagt hatte. Und nun klappte es tatsächlich. Diese verdammte Platte bewegte sich ein winziges Stück. Plötzlich legte Snape ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: "Warten Sie - da ist jemand am Grab."

Hermine erschrak fast zu Tode, über die Berührung - über seine eindringliche Stimme in der Dunkelheit und über die Tatsache, dass sie beinahe alles verdorben hätte, weil sie gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, dass sich dort gerade jemand aufhalten könnte. Sie hoffte, dass derjenige die leichte Bewegung der Grabplatte übersehen hatte. Dann konnten sie eine leise Stimme durch den winzigen Spalt vernehmen.

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihren Frieden gefunden." Hermine erkannte die Stimme von Adams. Und auch Snape hatte ihn wohl erkannt, denn als sie hörten wie Adams die Grabstätte verließ murmelte er: "Dieser Narr."

"Er glaubt Sie seien tot - vergessen Sie das nicht," sagte Hermine eindringlich. Doch Snape schnaubte nur und sagte: "Gehen Sie jetzt, bevor der nächste kommt und sein Gewissen erleichtern will."

Hermine hörte soviel Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme, dass sie ganz traurig wurde. Sie versuchte erneut alle Gedanken auf das Wegschieben der Platte zu konzentrieren und als sie diesmal den Spruch sprach, war es schon viel einfacher sie zu bewegen. "O.k. das sollte reichen. Da passe ich durch...vielen Dank für Ihre Begleitung."

Snape zögerte einen Moment, "Seien Sie vorsichtig und zu niemandem ein Wort über die Dinge die Sie wissen!" ermahnte er ein letztes Mal.

"Natürlich nicht," gab sie empört zurück. Dann sehr viel versöhnlicher: "Ich werde bald wiederkommen."

"Gehen Sie jetzt," lautete seine Antwort und Hermine kletterte aus dem Grab heraus. Dann wandte sie sich um und sprach den Spruch um die Platte wieder zu verschließen. Snape war bereits nicht mehr zu sehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wie geht es ihm?"

Dumbledore sah über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg auf die junge Schülerin. Hermine zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. "Ganz gut, glaube ich. Er läßt sich jedenfalls nichts anderes anmerken."

Der Direktor seufzte tief. "Ja, das ist leider wahr." Dann straffte er seine Gestalt: "Was kann ich denn für Sie tun Miss Granger?"

Sie fixierte plötzlich einen Punkt neben seinem Kopf um ihm nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen. "Ich habe meinen Zauberstab zerstört. Deshalb wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie mir helfen könnten einen neuen zu beschaffen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann kratzte Dumbledore sich nachdenklich am Bart. "Miss Granger, darf ich Sie fragen, wie dies passieren konnte?" Hermine schluckte, dann leierte sie die Version hinunter, die sie sich vorher überlegt hatte.

"Ich wollte die Kerzen entflammen, aber mein Zauberstab fiel mir aus der Hand und rollte direkt in die glühenden Steine."

Sie sah Dumbledore nun direkt in die Augen um ihn von der Wahrhaftigkeit ihrer Worte zu überzeugen. Aus einem naheliegenden Grunde hatte sie es für Besser gehalten, nichts von nasser Kleidung zu erzählen. Doch in Dumbledores Augen glitzerte es vor Belustigung.

"Es beruhigt mich irgendwie Miss Granger, dass selbst Ihnen solche Mißgeschicke passieren. Denn manchmal gerät man in Situationen, die man unmöglich vorhersehen konnte. Doch wenn man ehrlich ist, dann sind es solche Wendungen, die das Leben erst interessant machen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine stand der Mund offen. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass Dumbledore ihr Mißgeschick noch so amüsant finden würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sie daraufhin halbnackt bei ihrem Lehrer gesessen hatte. Also nickte sie schnell zustimmend und fragte dann noch einmal nachdrücklich:

"Würden Sie mir helfen?"

Dumbledore strich seinen Bart glatt und erwiderte: "Aber natürlich. Doch ich habe eine Frage an Sie. Eigentlich hätte ich diese Besorgung selbst erledigen müssen, doch nun kann ich Sie bitten..."

Hermine sah den Direktor neugierig an. "Wenn Sie bei Ollivander sind, würden Sie mir dann bitte den Zauberstab mitbringen, den ich dort in Auftrag gegeben habe?"

"Natürlich Sir," erwiderte Hermine erfreut darüber, dass sie nun endlich auch einmal dem Direktor einen Gefallen tun konnte.

"Er ist bereits bezahlt," fügte Dumbledore an und deutete dann auf seinen Kamin.

"Sie können meinen Kamin benutzen, wenn Sie startklar sind."

"Das bin ich," bestätigte Hermine. Ein paar Minuten später beförderte das Flohnetzwerk sie in die Winkelgasse. Hermine machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Ollivanders Laden. Sie wollte ihre Besorgungen so schnell wie möglich erledigen, denn sie wollte Snape heute gerne noch einmal besuchen und riss die Tür zum Laden so heftig auf, dass die Türglöckchen wild bimmelten.

Mr. Ollivander stand hinter seiner Ladentheke und sah sie missbilligend an. "So stürmisch junge Frau? Liegt ein Notfall vor?"

Hermine senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Nein. Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab," gab sie dann kleinlaut zu.

Der alte Mann kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah tadelnd auf sie herab. "Ich kenne Sie. Sie kommen aus Hogwarts," sagte er dann langsam.

"Ja - bitte, würden Sie mir einige Zauberstäbe zeigen?"

Nun schnalzte Ollivander mit der Zunge. "Aber, aber junge Dame. Sie sollten doch wissen, dass die Auswahl eines Zauberstabs Zeit in Anspruch nimmt - viel Zeit," stellte er dann klar.

Hermine lächelte ihn kurz an. Dann straffte sie ihre Gestalt und ging nah an die Ladentheke heran.

"Ich weiß Mr. Ollivander. Deshalb komme ich ja zu Ihnen. Sehen Sie, Zeit ist genau das, was ich im Moment nicht habe - deshalb vertraue ich mich einem Fachmann wie Ihnen an. Sie können mit Ihrer Erfahrung bestimmt viel schneller herausfinden, welcher Stab für mich geeignet ist, nicht wahr?"

Ollivander schien über diese Worte zu grübeln. "Ja, in der Tat. Nun, dann lassen Sie uns mal sehen."

Er öffnete einen grauen Karton, in dem ein Zauberstab auf rotem Filz lag. "Ist ein ganz neuer. Mit größter Sorgfalt gefertigt. Der Kern besteht aus Megalodon-Schuppen."

Hermine sah auf den schwarzen Zauberstab und dann kritisch zu Ollivander. "Megalodon? Ich denke die sind ausgestorben."

Ollivander zog ihr den Zauberstab unter der Nase weg. "Woher beziehen Sie Ihre Informationen? Etwa von Muggeln? Die glauben doch nur an das, was sie sehen! Muggel glauben auch nicht an Drachen, oder Einhörner...und wir wissen doch alle, dass es die ebenfalls gibt."

Hermine nickte schnell um ihm recht zu geben. "Ja, natürlich. Aber ein Megalodon? Wie sind Sie an die Schuppen gekommen?"

Dies schien eindeutig die falsche Frage gewesen zu sein, denn der Verkäufer holte tief Luft um eine zweifelsohne sehr lange Geschichte zu erzählen. "Darf ich ihn ausprobieren?" unterbrach ihn Hermine rigoros.

Ollivander hielt ihr beleidigt die Schachtel wieder unter die Nase. Vorsichtig griff Hermine nach dem Stab und hob ihn heraus. Für einen Moment geschah gar nichts und sie wollte ihn enttäuscht wieder weglegen. Doch plötzlich durchströmte sie ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit, gepaart mit unbändiger Entdeckungslust. Von dem Stab war ein kurzes Leuchten ausgegangen, das zu Hermines Hand gewandert war und nun zwischen Hand und Zauberstab wieder erlosch. Hermine erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie sie ihren ersten Zauberstab ausgesucht hatte.

Das Gefühl, nicht sie habe gewählt, sondern der Zauberstab, hatte sich wiederholt. Auf Ollivanders Gesicht lag nun ein wohlwollendes Lächeln. "Ich wusste Sie sind der Beste," lobte ihn Hermine überschwenglich.

Der alte Mann winkte bescheiden ab. "Nun, wenn man sein Fach versteht..." erklärte er geschmeichelt.

Dann wurde er ernst. "Dies ist ein mächtiger Stab. Nicht leicht zu handhaben. Gehen Sie vorsichtig damit um."

"Ja, natürlich," erwiderte Hermine, die froh war, dass diese Sache so schnell und gut erledigt war.

Sie bezahlte für ihre neue Errungenschaft und wollte schon den Laden verlassen, als sie sich selbst vor die Stirn schlug. "Ah - ich habe noch etwas vergessen. Ich sollte für Professor Dumbledore den Zauberstab mitbringen, den er bei Ihnen in Auftrag gegeben hat."

Sofort verdüsterte sich die Miene des Mannes. "Moment, ich werde ihn holen," sagte er knapp.

Hermine wunderte sich ein wenig über seine Verärgerung. Als er kurz darauf mit einem weißen Karton auftauchte hatte sich seine Laune anscheinend noch verschlechtert. Er öffnete den Karton und hielt Hermine den Stab unter die Nase. "Versteh einer was in Dumbledore vorgeht..." murmelte er leise.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Ollivander schloß mit einer schnellen Handbewegung den Deckel und schien ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung für die gute Qualität seiner Ware zu nehmen.

"...will, dass ich einen Zauberstab herstelle, der keinen Kern besitzt. Der völlig wertlos ist...nur ein Stück Holz. Aber das soll so aussehen wie die Vorlage, die er mir gegeben hat. Verrückter Kauz," schloß er mürrisch.

Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wer von den beiden alten Männern der verrücktere Kauz war, doch dies behielt sie lieber für sich.

Sie steckte auch diesen Zauberstab ein und verließ den Laden um so schnell wie möglich zur Schule zurückzukehren.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als sie wieder im Büro des Direktors angelangt war, schien es ihr, als habe dieser bereits auf sie gewartet.

"Alles erledigt?" fragte er sofort. Hermine zog beide Zauberstäbe aus ihrem Umhang und nickte. "Zeigen Sie mal Ihren neuen Stab," sagte Dumbledore interessiert.

Sie gab ihn ihm.

Er betrachtete das schwarze Holz und schloß einen Moment die Augen. "Oh, ein sehr mächtiger Zauberstab. Seien Sie vorsichtig damit. Sie werden sich erst an ihn gewöhnen müssen."

Hermine murmelte Zustimmung. Dann gab sie Dumbledore den anderen Zauberstab. Sie wartete einen Moment, doch er nahm ihn wortlos entgegen und ließ ihn in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches verschwinden. In Hermines Magen entstand ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie wusste, dass es sie nichts anging, aber sie musste die Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte dennoch stellen: "Professor Dumbledore, bitte...würden Sie mir sagen, warum Sie Professor Snape einen nutzlosen Zauberstab zurückgeben wollen?"

Der Direktor sah sie überrascht an. Dann schlich sich ein verstehendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Sie sind wirklich sehr aufmerksam Miss Granger. Doch nicht aufmerksam genug. Dies ist keine Nachbildung von Professor Snapes Zauberstab."

Hermine wurde rot, weil sie den Professor falsch verdächtigt hatte. Plötzlich wurde ihr alles klar. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können? Sie atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie: "Es ist eine Nachbildung von Dracos Zauberstab. Er kam mir doch gleich so bekannt vor."

Dumbledore lächelte leise. Dann ging er erneut zum Schreibtisch und öffnete eine andere Schublade. "Dies ist Professor Snapes Zauberstab. Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich mir heute nochmals einen Gefallen zu tun und ihn ihm zu bringen?"

Hermine glaubte in Dumbledores Augen ein lauerndes Funkeln zu sehen. Sie vermutete, er habe längst durchschaut, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer wollte. Sie nahm den Zauberstab ehrfurchtsvoll in Empfang und spürte wie sie erneut rot wurde. Was würde Snape davon halten, dass sie seinen Zauberstab mit sich herumtrug?

'Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen Hermine - es ist doch nur ein Stückchen Holz' ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken.

'Ja, aber ein Stückchen Holz, in dem auch immer ein Stück der Persönlichkeit des Besitzers steckt,' widersprach ihre innere Stimme.

"Ich werde jetzt am besten gehen," sagte sie schwach zu Dumbledore.

Der alte Mann lächelte: "Tun Sie das. Und grüßen Sie mir Severus."

TBC


	26. Kapitel 26

**_Ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews! Ich mach jetzt keine großen Worte, sondern lade mal schnell Kapitel 26 hoch...ich hoffe das ist Euch recht._**

**26. Kapitel**

Hermine eilte die Halle in Richtung Hauptportal entlang, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme aus einem Seitengang hörte. Ein drohendes Zischen ließ sie abrupt stehenbleiben. Sie sah mit entsetzten Augen was sich dort gerade abspielte.

"Du hast wohl gedacht, du könntest dich vor mir verstecken. Aber was ein Malfoy will, das bekommt er auch - merk dir das. Früher oder später wirst du mich anbetteln zu mir gehören zu dürfen."

Dracos Miene verzog sich zu einem kalten Grinsen, während er Jessica losließ, die er soeben noch an eine der Wände gedrückt hatte. Hermine stürmte auf den Slytherin zu und schrie ihn an:

"Laß sie sofort los, du widerliches Schwein."

Im gleichen Moment zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie Malfoy einen Fluch entgegengeschickt, der ihn im hohen Bogen von den Füßen hob und an die gegenüberliegende Wand schmetterte.

Er schrie gellend auf und fiel dann bewusstlos zu Boden. Hermine war sofort zu Jessica geeilt, die schwer atmend auf den reglosen Draco sah: "Hermine, was hast du getan?" fragte sie ängstlich.

Die junge Gryffindor sah auf Draco und spürte wie die Wut, der Scham über ihre Unbeherrschtheit, wich. "So ein Mist," murmelte sie und ging widerwillig zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen.

Sie fühlte nach seinem Puls und hoffte, dass sie ihm nicht sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hatte. Fast im selben Moment kamen mehrere Schüler und Lehrer, durch den Lärm alarmiert, herbeigeeilt. "Was ist hier passiert?" vernahm Hermine die Stimme von McGonagall.

"Draco hat mich belästigt," stellte Jessica sofort klar, "Hermine hat mir nur geholfen." Gemurmel entstand unter den Anwesenden. Es wurden immer mehr Leute, die wissen wollten was vor sich ging. Inzwischen war auch Steve Adams eingetroffen und kam mit großen Schritten auf Hermine und Draco zu. Er sah kurz auf die Gryffindor und zischte sie an:

"Verschwinden Sie jetzt von hier. Ich werde mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin über den Vorfall sprechen." Hermine spürte wie Tränen der Wut in ihre Augen stiegen. "Sie sollten sich lieber darum kümmern, dass Draco seine Finger bei sich behält," stieß sie wütend hervor.

Die Stimme Harrys erklang auf einmal neben Hermine. Sie war kalt und drohend, wie Hermine es noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Seine Worte waren ebenfalls an Adams gerichtet: "Wenn _Sie _nicht dafür sorgen, dass er seine Finger von meiner Freundin lässt, dann werde _ich _dafür sorgen - auch wenn ich dafür von der Schule fliegen sollte."

Adams sah kurz zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. "Gehen Sie jetzt," wiederholte er, "alle," fügte er dann laut an.

Die Menge löste sich auf. Nur McGonagall blieb noch bei Adams, um ihm zu helfen Draco in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Harry hatte seine Arme um Jessica gelegt und redete tröstend auf sie ein. Dann blickte er zu Hermine, die mit hängendem Kopf neben ihnen herging. "Danke Hermine, das war wirklich stark."

Sie schüttelte mühsam beherrscht den Kopf. "Nein Harry, das war es nicht. Es war dumm - sehr dumm sogar," flüsterte sie fast.

"Es ist alles meine Schuld," sagte Jessica nachdenklich.

"Das ist es nicht. Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld geben. Schließlich kannst du nichts dafür. Ich...ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Es ist _meine _Schuld. Ich hoffe nur, Draco ist nicht ernsthaft verletzt."

Harry sah Hermine von der Seite an. In seinem Blick konnte sie lesen, dass er ihre Hoffnung nicht teilte. "Schade, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig zur Stelle war. Ich hätte das liebend gerne übernommen," sagte er hasserfüllt. Quer durch die Halle kam plötzlich Ron auf sie zu.

"Hey, ich hab gehört was passiert ist. Hermine hat Draco eine Auszeit verpasst - cool. Laßt uns das mit einem Butterbier feiern! Ihr kommt doch mit nach Hogsmeade, oder?"

Harry sah Jessica fragend an. Diese nickte begeistert. "Ja, ein bißchen Ablenkung könnte nicht schaden." "Klar kommen wir mit," bekräftigte Harry. Ron sah fragend zu Hermine. Doch diese schüttelte vage den Kopf. "Geht ihr ruhig. Mir ist nicht nach Feiern. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen," schloß sie beklommen.

"Er hat es verdient!" stellte Ron seinen Standpunkt klar.

"Ja, mag sein," gab Hermine zu, "aber ich möchte lieber hier bleiben. Trinkt ein Butterbier für mich mit. Vielleicht komme ich das nächste mal mit, wenn ein bißchen Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist."

Hermine hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass diese Geschichte so schnell aus der Welt sein würde, aber die anderen schienen mit ihrem Versprechen wenigstens einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr - wir stehen alle hinter dir," bekräftigte Harry. "Ich werde Dumbledore erklären, dass Draco es wieder versucht hat," sagte Jessica eindringlich. Hermine nickte nur.

"Los, macht dass ihr nach Hogsmeade kommt," sagte sie dann lächelnd. "Komm doch mit," bat Ron nochmals.

"Nein, ich will jetzt alleine sein." Hermine hatte es mit Nachdruck gesagt. "Du bist viel zu oft allein in letzter Zeit," sagte Ron und lächelte Hermine etwas verlegen an. "Ich will es wirklich so," erwiderte sie fast wütend.

"O.K, dann gehen wir jetzt. Solltest du deine Meinung ändern, dann komm doch nach," sagte Harry um die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Ja, werde ich...falls ich es mir anders überlege," sagte Hermine versöhnlicher. Dann endlich ließen die drei sie in Ruhe.

Hermine war nach weinen zumute. Sie war so wütend auf sich selbst. Wie hatte sie nur so unüberlegt handeln können?

Sie musste wissen wie schlimm es um Draco stand. Eher würde sie keine Ruhe finden. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, sah sie, dass sie in eine Versammlung geplatzt war. McGonagall, Adams und Dumbledore standen mit Poppy zusammen, die den Lehrern gerade Bericht erstattete. Als alle Blicke zu ihr wanderten, wäre Hermine am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Dumbledore war schließlich derjenige, der sie hereinbat.

"Es wird Sie sicher auch interessieren was Madam Pomfrey zu sagen hat." Hermine atmete tief durch und betrat schließlich den Raum. Poppy sah sie neugierig an. Die anderen Lehrer wirkten eher zerknirscht.

"Nun, ich kann Knochenbrüche ausschließen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls hat ihm förmlich die Luft aus den Lungen gequetscht. Ansonsten hatte er fast schon unverschämtes Glück. Nach dem Aufwachen klagte er über Kopfschmerzen, gegen die ich ihm schon ein Medikament gegeben habe. Doch so, wie er mich eben angebrüllt hat, kann er unmöglich eine ernsthafte Gehirnerschütterung haben. Ich werde ihn noch etwas hierbehalten. Sollte ich jedoch recht haben mit meiner Einschätzung, dann kann er den Krankenflügel in ein oder zwei Stunden wieder verlassen."

Die Lehrer sahen allesamt erleichtert aus. Und obwohl Hermine nicht wusste, ob diese Geschichte für sie ein Nachspiel haben würde, fiel ihr ebenfalls ein Stein vom Herzen. Nun hielt sie es für besser, sich schnell zu verabschieden.

"Einen Moment noch Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie begleiten," ließ sich Dumbledore vernehmen. Er schloß zu ihr auf und gemeinsam verließen sie den Krankenflügel.

Als sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren, sagte er mit eindringlicher Stimme: "Miss Granger, ich hatte Sie gewarnt. Dieser Zauberstab ist sehr mächtig. Sie müssen vorsichtiger sein. Auch was Ihr außergewöhnliches Wissen angeht. Sie dürfen sich nicht von Gefühlen leiten lassen. Nicht in diesem Fall!"

Hermine schluckte schwer.

In letzter Zeit war ihr Gefühlsleben derart auf den Kopf gestellt, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was richtig und was falsch war.

Dennoch nickte sie Dumbledore zu. Dieser hob die Augenbrauen und beugte sich dann ein Stück näher zu ihr. Er sprach ganz leise in ihr Ohr: "Sie wissen, dass er keine Aktionen von Ihnen möchte - helfen Sie ihm einfach indem Sie für ihn da sind."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte ihr noch einmal nachdrücklich in die Augen. Hermine brauchte nicht zu fragen von wem er sprach. Sie spürte wie alles in ihr zusammenbrach. Dumbledore wusste es! Er wusste wie sie für ihren Lehrer empfand.

Doch kaum hatte dieses Gefühl Besitz von ihr ergriffen, lächelte Dumbledore sein gütiges Altmännerlächeln und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er in ihr nur eine junge Frau sah, die sich um jemand anderen sorgte - um _irgendjemand_.

Der Direktor wandt sich plötzlich um und ging davon. Hermine stand da und merkte wie ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Er hatte ihr Motiv völlig durchschaut.

Sie hatte es nicht aus Wut über Dracos Übergriffe auf Jessica getan. Nicht hauptsächlich jedenfalls, sondern weil sie in Draco denjenigen erkannt hatte, der Snape hatte töten wollen. Ihr Hass auf Draco hatte sich so gewaltsam Bahn gebrochen, weil sie Snape hatte rächen wollen.

Doch Dumbledore hatte sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass dies nicht ihre Aufgabe war. Snape hatte es nicht gewollt.

Mit dem Gefühl wieder einmal alles falsch gemacht zu haben, verließ sie das Schloß und machte sich auf den Weg zum Grab.

Fast wünschte sie sich durch irgendjemanden daran gehindert zu werden in das dunkle Grab hinabzusteigen. Sie fühlte sich so zerrissen. Der eine Teil von ihr wollte so sehnlichst zu ihm. Doch der andere Teil versicherte ihr höhnisch, dass diese Liebe ihr Untergang war. Bereits jetzt war sie unfähig die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln zu behalten. Und Snape? Was verbarg sich wirklich hinter dem was er tat? Warum hatte er sie auf einmal gerne in seiner Nähe? Sie zweifelte plötzlich an allem. Es gab nur einen Weg dies herauszufinden. Sie musste ihm Fragen stellen. Fragen, die er nicht einfach beseite schieben durfte.

Und mit diesem, alles beherrschenden Gedanken machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Die Hoffnung, dass er Licht in ihr Chaos bringen könnte, spornte sie an die Tunnel in Rekordzeit hinter sich zu bringen.

Er hatte sich in all der Zeit offensichtlich weiterhin ausgiebig mit dem Studium der Blindenschrift beschäftigt. Sie sah, dass er bereits einige der Seiten 'gelesen' haben musste. In krakeliger Handschrift sah sie Notizen daneben liegen.

"Ich habe Ihnen einige Dinge notiert, die Sie mir besorgen sollen...wenn Sie so freundlich wären," fügte er schnell an. Hermine schloß kurz die Augen. War es das, warum er ihre Nähe auf einmal ertrug?

Er wollte lediglich, dass sie einiges für ihn erledigte. Ihm half Blindenschrift zu erlernen...das war alles. Die Fragen, die sie ihm hatte stellen wollen, waren auf einmal so belanglos. Für ihn war die Sache klar.

Ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es von einer riesigen Faust gepackt und zusammengedrückt. Im schwachen Lichtschein sah sie ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Entschlossenheit an. Plötzlich verschwamm er vor ihren Augen. Stumme Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Dann entrang sich ein Schluchzen ihrer Kehle und sie schlug entsetzt die Hand auf den Mund.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte den Kopf etwas schief, wie er es sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt hatte, wenn er ein Geräusch einzuschätzen versuchte.

Hermine fühlte wie die Tränen nun unaufhaltsam flossen. Sie spürte eine Hilflosigkeit, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. In dieser Situation war ihr analytischer Verstand eine unerträgliche Last für sie. Denn es war ihr völlig klar, dass er sie für verrückt halten musste.

Für ihn war sie eine zusätzliche Belastung, da sie ihre Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Er würde kein Verständnis für eine hysterische Schülerin haben. Und das war sie ohne Zweifel. Völlig hysterisch!

"Ich muss gehen," sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich noch ein Stück weiter zusammen. Hermine wusste wie idotisch sie ihm vorkommen musste.

Sie hatte diesen Weg zurückgelegt, doch kaum dass sie vor ihm stand, begann sie zu heulen und wollte wieder weg. Das war wirklich idiotisch!

Er setzte zum Sprechen an, doch sie musste einfach sofort von hier verschwinden, ehe sie sich noch lächerlicher machte. "Nein, ich muss gehen," sagte sie erneut und stürzte aus dem Raum.

Sie war einige Meter durch den dunklen Tunnel gestolpert, als sie von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelt stehenblieb und sich auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen. Das Schluchzen schüttelte ihren ganzen Körper. Doch sie war unfähig etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Am liebsten wäre sie für immer hier sitzen geblieben. Mitten in der Dunkelheit, wo niemand ihre Tränen sah - wo man sie einfach vergessen würde. Alles in ihrem Kopf schien so wirr zu sein. Kein klarer Gedanke war mehr vorhanden. Es war nicht auszuhalten. Die Wut über sich selbst brachte noch mehr Tränen zum Vorschein. Weinen war so sinnlos - verdammt! Es änderte rein gar nichts. 'Hör auf zu heulen', schnauzte sie sich in Gedanken an. Doch es half nichts.

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. 'Nein, lass ihn das nicht mitbekommen' dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie hatte doch die Flucht ergriffen damit er nicht durch ihr Geheule genervt wurde. Warum war er ihr gefolgt? "Lassen Sie mich," sagte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. Hermine hörte ihn tief atmen. Dann spürte sie, wie er sich neben ihr niederließ. Wortlos legte er den Arm um sie und zog sie an seine Seite.

Ein Feuersturm schien durch ihren Körper zu toben.

Sie fühlte sich geborgen in seinem Arm, doch der Gedanke, dass er nicht wusste, was er damit sonst noch bei ihr auslöste, verursachte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. Deshalb löste sie sich etwas von ihm. Nun schlug das schlechte Gewissen erneut zu. Seit vermutlich etlichen Jahren zeigte Snape Mitgefühl, doch sie wies ihn ab.

So musste es wohl für ihn aussehen - doch es war besser so, dachte Hermine, denn die Gefühle, die sie empfand, gingen über das Gefühl getröstet zu werden weit hinaus. Es war alles schrecklich verfahren. Er sagte immer noch keinen Ton. Wahrscheinlich war er verletzt. Hermines Wut auf sich selbst steuerte einem neuen Höhepunkt zu. Sie musste es ihm irgendwie erklären.

"Danke, aber ich...kann nicht," sagte sie in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr Gestammel irgendwie verstehen würde. Sie hörte ihn seufzen. Dann spürte sie auf einmal, wie er ihr sanft die Hand aufs Gesicht legte.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Hatte er denn nicht verstanden? Doch sie ließ ihn gewähren. Zu schön war das Gefühl von ihm berührt zu werden. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen sachte ihre Tränen fort. Dann, völlig unerwartet, nahm er seine Hand wieder weg und seufzte erneut. Hermine glaubte dies alles nur zu träumen. Eine Zeitlang saßen sie einfach nebeneinander, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln.

Nur ihr Atem war in diesem unterirdischen Tunnel zu hören. Sie stellte fest, dass seiner fast ebenso schnell ging wie ihrer. Dies musste einfach ein Traum sein. Dass er sich ihrer Traurigkeit freiwillig gestellt hatte, schien ihr immer noch völlig unrealistisch. Er hatte ihre Tränen ertragen. Mehr noch, er teilte nun die Stille mit ihr, als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt. Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, bevor Hermine sich räusperte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Doch er kam ihr ohnehin zuvor:

"Möchten Sie immer noch gehen?" fragte er leise. "Nein," erwiderte sie zaghaft. Eine weitere Minute verstrich in gemeinsamer Stille. Dann erhob Snape sich vorsichtig. Sie spürte, wie seine Hand nach ihrer suchte. Er half ihr auf und für einen Moment standen sie dicht beisammen.

"Sie halten mich sicher für verrückt," begann Hermine unsicher. Doch er unterbrach sie sofort: "Nein, das tue ich nicht. Bitte...keine Entschuldigungen mehr," sagte er entschlossen.

Hermine spürte, dass es ihm ernst war.

"Lassen Sie uns zurückgehen," erwiderte sie nun wesentlich gefasster.

Als sie in seiner, mehr als bescheidenen Behausung, angekommen waren, wies er auf einen der Sessel und forderte sie auf sich zu setzen. Sie beobachtet, wie er sich ihr gegenüber niederließ. Sein Gesicht schien seltsam verändert. Es wirkte viel weicher jetzt.Der Wunsch dieses Gesicht zu küssen, bohrte sich tief in Hermines Inneres.

In diesem Moment war ihr klar, dass sie mit diesen Qualen würde leben müssen. Sie konnte sich diesen Empfindungen nicht entziehen. Es schien ihr Schicksal zu sein. Doch sie würde von nun an stark sein.

Snape stand plötzlich auf und ging zu einem Regal, auf dem er einige Dinge für die Teezubereitung untergebracht hatte. Er griff nach einem Topf und ließ Wasser hinein. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. "Verdammt," murmelte er. "Was ist?" fragte Hermine automatisch. "Ohne ein anständiges Feuer und ohne meinen Zauberstab kann ich wohl kaum das Wasser zum kochen bringen."

Sein Zauberstab - das hatte sie ja völlig vergessen!

Hektisch griff sie in ihren Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Ich habe Ihren Zauberstab," sagte sie schnell. Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und schien zu stutzen. Hermine hatte plötzlich Angst, er würde sie anbrüllen. Irgendetwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte ihr das Gefühl, dass sie zu sehr in seine Privatspähre eingedrungen war.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment war dieser Ausdruck verschwunden und er streckte die Hand aus. "Dürfte ich Sie dann bitten ihn mir zu geben," forderte er. "Natürlich," beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen und legte den Stab in seine Hand.

Er fühlte kurz mit beiden Händen über das vertraute Holz und sie glaubte ein kurzes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

"Das Zaubern ohne Stab ist zwar möglich - aber bei weitem anstrengender," sagte er und richtete zur Demonstration den Zauberstab auf den Topf mit dem Wasser. Nur wenige Sekunden später brodelte die Flüssigkeit und Snape machte sich erneut an die Zubereitung des Tees.

Dann stellte er eine der Tassen vorsichtig vor Hermine auf den Tisch und setzte sich erneut ihr gegenüber. "Haben Sie einen neuen Zauberstab," fragte er. "Hmm..." brummte Hermine. Sofort hob er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Aber...?" fragte er.

Hermine dachte einen Moment darüber nach, ihm die Geschehnisse einfach zu verheimlichen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Snape es ihr übel nehmen würde, wenn er von ihrer Dummheit erst von Dumbledore hören würde.

Also biss sie die Zähne aufeinander und überlegte, in welche Worte sie ihre Beichte am besten packte. "Ich hab ihn schon eingesetzt..." begann sie bedeutungsschwer. Er nickte auffordernd, damit sie weitersprach. "Tja, also...ich hab wohl seine Stärke ein wenig unterschätzt."

"Was ist passiert," fragte er plötzlich mit seiner bekannten Lehrerstimme. Hermine schluckte. "Ich...ich hab Draco angegriffen," sagte sie schwach. Snape holte tief Luft. "Darf ich fragen warum?" sagte er scharf.

"Weil er eine Freundin von mir bedrängt hat - zu wiederholten male," fügte sie an, um ihrem Argument mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Bedrängt? Wie soll ich das verstehen?" Seine Stimme klang kalt. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich in den Zaubertrankunterricht zurückversetzt. Ihr war äußerst unbehaglich zumute. "Naja, bedrängt eben. Das erste mal wollte er sie küssen, obwohl sie sich gewehrt hat. Jessica hat sogar nach Gryffindor gewechselt um ihm aus dem Weg gehen zu können, aber er hat ihr heute aufgelauert und ihr gedroht."

Snape verzog keine Miene, während er sich anhörte was passiert war. "Jessica...Sie meinen Jessica Scott?" fragte er nachdenklich. Hermine spürte einen eifersüchtigen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Wie hatte sie auch ernsthaft erwarten können, dass die außerordentlich attraktive Schülerin ihm nicht aufgefallen wäre.

"Ja," erwiderte sie knapp. "Was ist dann passiert?" fragte er interessiert. Hermine fühlte erneut die nagende Eifersucht.

"Ich hab gesehen, wie er sie gegen eine Wand gedrückt hat, daraufhin habe ich ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals geschickt. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur damit...naja...wegstoßen."

"Eigentlich?"

"Hmm...also, mein neuer Zauberstab ist wohl ziemlich stark - Draco ist im hohen Bogen gegen die Wand gekracht."

"Ah..." machte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er schrie sie nicht an. Das war soweit schon mal gut. Aber sie konnte sehen, dass er über das Erzählte nachdachte. "Es ist ihm aber nicht viel passiert," stellte Hermine schnell klar.

"Ich habe den Eindruck Mister Malfoy wird den heutigen Tag nicht so schnell vergessen,"sagte er schließlich.

Hermine starrte Snape mit offenem Mund an, was diesem natürlich völlig entging. Als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, zuckte Hermine heftig zusammen. "Komm rein Albus," rief Snape laut. Kurz darauf betrat der Direktor den kleinen Raum. Er warf einen Blick zu Hermine und sprach sie ruhig, aber sehr bestimmt an:

"Miss Granger, Sie müssen jetzt leider gehen," und mit einem Blick zu Snape fügte er an:

"Severus, wir haben viel zu tun. Wir müssen jetzt beginnen, damit du rechtzeitig fertig bist."

TBC


	27. Kapitel 27

**_Ganz besonders lieben Dank an meine Reviewer von Kapitel 26 :_**

**_Mariacharly, HexeLea, Ralina, Skoyer, Peevesina, Abhaya, Anaralasia, Meta Capricorn, Bluefurryelf, Celina-HP und Noel McKey_**

**_fühlt Euch alle geknuddelt!_**

****

**27. Kapitel**

Steve Adams stand auf dem kalten Flur. Er wartete. Es war bereits später Abend und die Schüler waren alle in ihren Türmen.

Dann hörte er Schritte näherkommen. Er schluckte seine Aufregung hinunter und spähte in den Gang.

Mit gelangweilter Miene kam Draco Malfoy auf ihn zu. Noch bevor er richtig bei ihm war, begann der Schüler in harschem Ton: "Was wollen Sie? Ich habe immer noch Kopfschmerzen durch Grangers Angriff auf mich. Was wird gegen sie unternommen? Fliegt sie von der Schule? Immerhin hat sie mich ernsthaft verletzt, nicht wahr? Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass sie von der Schule geschmissen wird!"

Adams hatte geahnt, dass Draco dies von ihm verlangen würde.

"Nicht so laut Mr. Malfoy. Es braucht ja nicht gleich ganz Hogwarts von unserem Treffen zu erfahren," sagte er mahnend um Draco ein wenig zur Räson zu bringen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und Adams forderte Draco auf, sich in einen der Sessel davor zu setzen. Widerwillig und betont genervt ließ der junge Mann sich schließlich nieder. "Was ist jetzt mit diesem verdammten Schlammblut?" fragte er bissig. Adams war stehengeblieben.

"Ich habe schon mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Er weigert sich, wegen diesem Vorfall eine Schülerin der Schule zu verweisen. Miss Scott hat Sie beschuldigt ihr nachgestellt zu haben - vielleicht sollten Sie etwas vorsichtiger sein." Draco sprang förmlich aus dem Sessel und schrie Adams an: "Wozu sind Sie eigentlich hier? Sie sollen dafür sorgen, dass alles reibungslos klappt. Was ich mache geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an!"

"Mr. Malfoy, ich bin immerhin Ihr Hauslehrer, und vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass hier in Hogwarts immer noch Professor Dumbledore das Sagen hat," erwiderte Adams ruhig.

Draco ließ sich wieder in den Sessel plumpsen: "Nicht mehr lange," zischte er.

Steve Adams hatte vor diesem Treffen mit seinem Schüler gegraust. Doch es war nicht viel gewesen, worum ihn Dumbledore gebeten hatte. Einen Teil seiner Aufgabe hatte er bereits erfüllt. Er hatte Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum geführt. Nun musste er jedoch eine weitere Aufgabe ausführen und wartete dafür auf Dumbledores Erscheinen.

Draco Malfoy starrte ihn immer noch wütend an. Plötzlich wurden die Flammen des Feuers grünlich und das Gesicht des Direktors tauchte daraus auf. Der junge Malfoy sah erschrocken zu der Feuerstelle, doch Adams hatte genau auf diesen Moment gewartet. Blitzschnell nutzte er Dracos Unachtsamkeit und tauschte mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber dessen Zauberstab gegen den aus, den ihm Dumbledore zuvor gegeben hatte. Der Direktor indessen hatte Draco nach seinem Befinden gefragt und sprach erst jetzt den Lehrer an, nachdem dieser seine Aufgabe vollendet hatte.

"Ah, Professor Adams. Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Es tut mir leid, Sie so spät noch zu stören...aber es betrifft den Lehrplan von Montag...ich hoffe ich unterbreche Sie nicht bei etwas Wichtigem..." "Nein, nein. Mr. Malfoy hat mir nur gerade gesagt, wie leid es ihm tut, dass es zu dem Missverständnis zwischen ihm und den beiden jungen Damen heute gekommen ist." Adams hörte seinen Schüler wütend nach Luft schnappen. Dumbledore blickte gütig auf Draco.

"Nun, ich hoffe die Geschichte ist jetzt geklärt. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie einen weiten Bogen um Miss Scott machen...und um Miss Granger, dann kann es nicht mehr zu solchen..._Missverständnissen_ kommen," fügte Dumbledore mahnend an. "Das wird er," antwortete Adams stellvertretend für seinen Schüler.

"Nun, wenn Sie dann soweit wären - ich erwarte Sie," sagte Dumbledore zum Abschluß und sein Gesicht verschwand wieder.

"Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein..?" begann Draco mit zornesrotem Kopf. Doch Adams hob kurz die Hand um ihm zu bedeuten er solle schweigen. "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie hier auf mich warten. Denn eigentlich hatte ich mich mit Ihnen treffen wollen, um einen Plan zu besprechen, wie unsere Zusammenarbeit besser klappt und wir damit unser Ansehen bei den Todessern steigern können. Nun muss ich jedoch erstmal zu Dumbledore. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern." Bevor Draco darauf etwas erwidern konnte, war Adams bereits durch die Tür. Er lief den Gang entlang.

Sein Weg führte ihn tatsächlich zu Dumbledore. Auch wenn das ganze Gespräch, das eben stattgefunden hatte, bereits vorher geplant gewesen war, so wusste Adams doch genausowenig wie Malfoy, was nun geschehen würde. Er hoffte von Dumbledore in die weiteren Pläne eingeweiht zu werden.

Unterdessen saß Draco Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und fluchte vor sich hin.

"Für diese Geschichte wird Adams büßen. Wenn ich ein Todesser bin ist dieser Versager geliefert. Den mach ich fertig. Aber erst ist die Scheiß-Granger dran." Mit der Faust schlug er mehrfach auf die Lehne des Sessels ein und spuckte schließlich ins Feuer, so dass es laut zischte. Nun war es wieder völlig still in dem großen Raum und Draco hatte vom Warten die Nase voll.

"Dieser Penner sagt mir ich soll auf ihn warten. Was zum Teufel glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist? Nur so ein beknackter Lehrer - der wird bald über die Klinge springen..."

"So wie ich?" erklang plötzlich eine unheimliche Stimme aus dem dunklen Teil des Raumes.

Bis auf das Feuer war der Raum nicht weiter erhellt. Draco wirbelte erschrocken herum und starrte in die Finsternis. Er konnte rein gar nichts erkennen. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihm seine Sinne einen Streich gespielt. Dennoch fragte er wütend in die Dunkelheit hinein: "Ist da jemand?"

Keine Antwort.

Draco stand immer noch da und seine Augen suchten in den Halbschatten nach jemandem. Dann sah er plötzlich etwas. Sein Atem stockte und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Auf der Lehne eines Sessels, der am anderen Ende des Raumes mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, lag eine Hand. In der Dunkelheit war sie kaum zu erkennen, doch nun bestand für Draco kein Zweifel mehr - dort saß jemand. Sein erster Gedanke war, einfach schnell von hier zu verschwinden. Doch dies war unmöglich, da er wissen musste, wer das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Adams belauscht hatte. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel. Wenn jemand erfuhr, dass er mit dem Lehrer unter einer Decke steckte und sie Beide die Interessen der Todesser vertraten, dann wäre der Lord vermutlich alles andere als erfreut.

Also ging Draco mit wild pochendem Herzen auf die Person zu, die dort saß. "Wer sind Sie?" fragte er laut, um sich selbst etwas die Angst zu nehmen. Doch die Person in dem Sessel lachte nur dunkel und spöttisch.

"Wer ich bin?" fragte sie mit Eisesstimme. "DU WEISST WER ICH BIN!" donnerte die Stimme plötzlich durch den Raum und mit blitzschneller Bewegung hatte sich eine dunkle Gestalt erhoben und kam auf Draco zu. Der junge Mann, der eben noch auf dem Weg zu dem Sessel gewesen war, trat nun angstvoll den Rückzug an. Was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut gefrieren.

"Nein," stieß er hervor und stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße. "Das ist unmöglich - Sie...Sie sind tot!"

Die Gestalt kam unaufhaltsam näher. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht ab. Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Er war mit den Beinen gegen einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin gestoßen und starrte angstvoll auf Snape, der unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu kam.

"Es stimmt...ich bin tot. Weil _du_ mich getötet hast! Aber ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dir, dass ich entschieden habe zu dir zurückzukehren. Von nun an werde ich als Geist immer bei dir sein - ob du willst oder nicht. Du wirst mich nie wieder los!"

Draco Malfoy war unfähig auch nur einen einzigen Ton von sich zu geben. Mit einer schrecklichen Erkenntnis sah er auf Snapes Gestalt. Die Haut des ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeisters war so durchscheinend, dass man die Knochen darunter deutlich erkennen konnte. Seine Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen und waren so trüb wie zuvor. Dunkle Ringe umgaben sie und erinnerten stark an die Aushöhlungen eines Totenschädels. Snapes Haar war nun völlig grau. Seine Lippen waren von einem tiefen Lila. Aber das Schlimmste war sein Lächeln. Diese Geste, die so gar nicht zu dem Mann passte, wie Draco ihn lebend in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Mund verzog sich so weit, dass Draco das Gefühl hatte, die Lippen würden jeden Moment aufplatzen. Dann kam eine Reihe verfaulter Zähne zum Vorschein. Im gleichen Moment streckte Snape seinen Arm nach dem jungen Mann aus.

"Sieh was du mir angetan hast - sieh genau hin," forderte er laut und griff mit knochigen Fingern nach Dracos Kragen.

Dieser schrie entsetzt auf und riss sich panisch los. Er sprang über den Sessel und lief so schnell er konnte zur Tür. Doch der Geist war schneller. Obwohl er eben noch hinter ihm gewesen war, versperrte er bereits im nächsten Moment die Tür.

Immer noch lachend. Die blinden Augen weit aufgerissen. "Ich sehe dich..." geiferte er. "Wo willst du denn hin? Du kannst mir sowieso nicht entkommen. Die Ewigkeit bindet mich an dich. Bis zu deinem letzten Atemzug werde ich dich begleiten. Ich werde dein erbärmliches Leben zur Hölle machen. Egal was du tust...ich werde dabei sein...werde dich beobachten. Du wirst nie wieder Ruhe vor mir haben. Wenn du nachts in deinem Bett liegst, werde ich dir Albträume einflüstern. Alles werde ich von nun an mit dir teilen. Nichts wirst du vor mir verbergen können. Deine Schuld wird dich überall hin verfolgen.

Solltest du jemals versuchen wollen ein normales Leben zu führen, dann werde ich da sein und alles was dir wichtig ist zerstören. Ich werde Hass in die Herzen deren säen, die du liebst. Ich werde sehen wie du älter wirst, dein Leben aufbaust, und ich werde alles zerstören wann auch immer ich Lust dazu verspüre. Von nun an wirst du nichts mehr im Geheimen tun können. Keine Intrigen mehr schmieden...keine Mädchen mehr belästigen...kein Onanieren mehr unter der Bettdecke...nichts mehr, gar nichts wird von mir unentdeckt bleiben! Und wenn du eines Tages zum Todesser gemacht wirst, dann werde ich da sein und lachen, während dir das Mal eingebrannt wird. Ich werde Lachen wenn du Qualen leidest und eines Tages wirst du im Auftrag des Lords jemanden töten müssen, der dir etwas bedeutet...auch dann werde ich lachen...lachen über deine Dummheit Draco. Du hattest jede Chance der Welt...du hättest zu Dumbledore gehen können...du kannst es immer noch. Rette deine Seele...vielleicht lasse ich dich dann in Ruhe...nur vielleicht!"

Draco wusste sich keine andere Hilfe. Er lief von der Tür weg und suchte Schutz im hinteren Teil des Raumes. In wilder Panik zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor:

"Avada Kedavra," schrie er so laut er konnte.

Höhnisches Gelächter schlug ihm entgegen. Der Fluch schien durch Snape einfach hindurch zu gehen.

Plötzlich verschwand der Geist, nur um direkt neben Draco wieder aufzutauchen und ihm mit hämischer Stimme ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Du versuchst einen Toten mit einem Todesfluch zu belegen? Sehr schlau Draco, sehr schlau..." Missbilligung troff aus Snapes Stimme.

Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und zog nun seinerseits den Zauberstab: "Crucio," sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Im nächsten Moment brach Draco vor Schmerzen schreiend zusammen. Ein kurzer Wink mit dem Zauberstab und Snape ließ von ihm ab.

Der junge Slytherin lag keuchend am Boden und blickte voller Angst zu der Geistererscheinung empor.

Doch schon wieder verschwand Snape vor seinen Augen und tauchte diesmal hinter ihm auf. Draco spürte, wie Snape ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle setzte.

"Du hast einen riesigen Fehler gemacht mich zu töten Draco. Vor meinem Tod war ich vielleicht ein grausamer Mensch. Doch du hast mir bewiesen, dass es in Sachen Grausamkeit keine Grenzen gibt. Ich könnte dich jederzeit töten. Aber das will ich nicht. Ich möchte dein Leiden so lange wie möglich genießen. Nur dafür bin ich zurückgekommen."

Malfoy konnte nun kaum noch Luft bekommen, da Snape den Stab quer vor dessen Kehle hielt und langsam aber stetig immer mehr zudrückte. Als Draco verzweifelt nach Atem rang und alles schon schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde, ließ Snape ihn plötzlich los.

Während Draco erneut zu Boden fiel, sagte der ehemalige Zaubertranklehrer in gespieltem Entsetzten:

"Oh, was mache ich denn da - fast hätte ich mir den ganzen Spaß verdorben. Es ist ja so leicht jemanden zu töten - man muss wirklich vorsichtig sein."

Das boshafte Lächeln seines einstigen Lehrers brannte sich in Dracos Gedächtnis ein.

"Ich werde jetzt unsichtbar werden, da ich sehe, dass Adams nicht mehr weit ist...aber vergiss nie, dass ich dich sehe, Draco. Geh zu Dumbledore wenn dir irgendetwas an deinem Leben liegen sollte. Und eines rate ich dir noch...denk über die Lektion nach, die Hermine Granger dir heute erteilt hat. Wenn du noch einmal ein Mädchen gegen seinen Willen anrührst, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es dir bis an den Rest deines Lebens verdammt leid tut."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Geistererscheinung.

Draco lag heftig nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Doch die Angst war einfach zu groß. Dies war das Schlimmste, das ihm je passiert war. Er spürte, dass er im Schritt verdächtig nass war. Er hatte in die Hose gepinkelt vor lauter Furcht.

Die Tür öffnete sich und plötzlich stand Adams im Raum.

"Es tut mir leid, dass Sie so lange warten mussten..." weiter kam der Lehrer nicht, denn Draco stürzte an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum.

"Mr. Malfoy," rief Adams ihm erstaunt nach, doch der blonde Slytherin lief den Gang entlang und verschwand schließlich aus seinem Blickfeld.

TBC


	28. Kapitel 28

**_Ganz besonderen Dank an: Bluefurryelf, Mariacharly, cardie, Meta Capricorn, Auriane02, mara04, Anaralasia, _****_Schwarzleser (und zwar nicht irgendeinen, sondern den Schwarzleser ;) , Abhaya, Nena, Leoka, Talina, ardsmair, Celina-HP, HexeLea, Skoyer, Ralina und Nifilwen...was wäre ich bloß ohne Euch:)_**

**_Dank der Feiertage gibt es ein schnelles Update!_**

**_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit und schöne Pfingsten!_**

**_Eure Kira_**

**28. Kapitel**

Snape war sofort in Dumbledores Büro appariert. Der Direktor hatte einen Tee für ihn bereit gestellt, den er nun in den Händen hielt und langsam schlürfte. "Du siehst fürchterlich aus," sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

"Dann hast du ganze Arbeit geleistet," erwiderte Snape ernst.

"Meinst du Draco Malfoy war von deiner Erscheinung beeindruckt?" Snape schwieg einen Moment. Er musste unwillkürlich an den Geruch von Urin denken, der ihm plötzlich in die Nase gestiegen war.

"Ja, er war durchaus beeindruckt," sagte er gepresst, "aber ob dies auch das von uns gewünschte Resultat bewirkt, kann ich dir wirklich nicht beantworten."

"Ich hoffe, du konntest dem Impuls der persönlichen Rache widerstehen Severus," sagte der Direktor mit ahnendem Unterton.

"Nicht ganz," gab Snape ohne Umschweife zu. "Er hat mich immerhin getötet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Doch meine persönliche Rache - wie du es nennst - ist nicht mein Ziel, wie du weißt."

Dumbledore schwieg nachdenklich.

"Nun bleibt uns nur zu hoffen, dass wir den richtigen Weg gegangen sind, um Draco von einem Beitritt zu den Todessern abzuhalten. Aber er wird natürlich sehr durch seinen Vater beeinflusst. Wir müssen geduldig sein."

"Ja, Geduld - eine Tugend, die ich langsam lerne," erwiderte Snape leise. "Wie sind deine Pläne mit Adams? Hast du alles mit ihm besprochen?" fragte er dann.

Der Direktor stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. "Du kannst ihn nicht leiden, nicht wahr?" sagte er nach einiger Zeit. Severus Snape machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, die Abneigung, die er seinem Nachfolger gegenüber empfand zu verbergen. "Ich halte ihn für schwach," sagte er angewidert.

"Schwach?" fragte Dumbledore erstaunt nach. Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte nur kurz.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass genau diese Eigenschaft dazu geführt hat, dass er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hat. Und war es bei dir nicht ganz ähnlich Severus?" Der dunkle Mann ihm gegenüber zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen Albus."

"Natürlich nicht - wann hast du das je gewollt? Aber du musst es Severus, nur so kannst du dich befreien. Du machst dir solange ich dich kenne Selbstvorwürfe. Das kann niemand verkraften. Bitte rede doch endlich mit mir."

Snape stellte vorsichtig seine Teetasse auf dem Tisch vor ihm ab.

"Wenn du mir jetzt nicht erzählen möchtest was du mit Adams besprochen hast, dann werde ich nun gehen. Es war ziemlich anstrengend das Täuschungsmanöver durchzuführen . Dieses Kurzstreckenapparieren ist nicht gerade entspannend. Genau genommen wird einem ziemlich schlecht dabei. Aber es hat gut funktioniert. Die Idee, meinen Zauberstab mit einer solchen Funktion auszustatten war genial. Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann können wir den Rest morgen erörtern. Ich möchte jetzt zurück in meine...eigenen vier Wände."

Dumbledore war weder die Bitterkeit der letzten Worte entgangen, noch Snapes deutliche Absage über irgendetwas zu sprechen, dass mit seinen Gefühlen zu tun hatte. Der Direktor musste sich damit zufriedengeben, dass Snape wenigstens zugab, dass das Kurzstreckenapparieren Übelkeit auslöste. Der alte Mann sah seinen jungen Freund traurig an.

"Soll ich dich begleiten?"

"Nein," kam sofort die Antwort. "Ich habe mich eben einer weitaus größeren Aufgabe gestellt, als ich im Gemeinschaftsraum vorgab ich könne sehen. Dann wird mir der Rückweg zu meinem Versteck sicher auch noch gelingen." Entschlossen erhob er sich und Dumbledore beobachtete, dass Snape sich tatsächlich inzwischen viel sicherer bewegte als in den ersten Tagen seiner Erblindung. Dennoch sah er ihm traurig hinterher. Vielleicht war es nicht so, dass Severus niemals über die Dinge, die ihn bewegten sprechen würde - vielleicht war _er_ nur einfach nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner für ihn.

Dumbledore hatte in letzter Zeit eine Verbindung zwischen Miss Granger und Severus gespürt. Er wusste noch nicht recht, wie er dazu stehen sollte, doch vielleicht war dies auch gar nicht die Frage. Denn offiziell wusste er von nichts - offiziell war Severus Snape tot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine hatte noch immer kein Auge zugemacht. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Leises Schnarchen um sie herum ließ sie fast neidisch werden.Egal was sie tat, sie musste immerzu an ihn denken. Das raubte ihr den Appetit, die Konzentration und schließlich auch den Schlaf. Sie warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte eine bessere Schlafposition zu finden.

Keine Chance!

Wieder wanderte ihr Blick an die Decke. Da gab es rein gar nichts zu sehen...es war zum verzweifeln. Diese Nacht wurden ihre romantischen Gedanken eindeutig von Sorgen überlagert.

Natürlich hatte sie eins und eins zusammengezählt und ihr war klar, dass Snape heute abend auf Draco getroffen war. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte: 'Ich werde meinen Mörder mit einigen sehr unangenehmen Dinge konfrontieren,' und seine merkwürdige Andeutung, dass Draco den heutigen Tag wohl nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Außerdem Dumbledores Worte, dass er Snape nun vorbereiten musste, damit er rechtzeitig fertig sei.

Doch Hermine wusste ja, dass sie sich aus diesen Dingen heraushalten sollte. Sie war neugierig, wie Draco wohl reagiert hatte als er sein Opfer wiedersah. Genau dieser Punkt machte ihr die größten Sorgen. Was, wenn Draco auf Snape losgegangen war? Sie traute diesem Slytherin alles zu. Und Snape konnte doch nicht sehen - wie hätte er sich wehren sollen?

Hermine drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich vermutlich völlig umsonst diese Gedanken machte. Doch in ihrer Vorstellung nahm dieses Treffen eine immer schlimmere Entwicklung. Sie seufzte leise. Schließlich stand sie auf.

Es war ein Fehler zu ihm zu gehen, das war ihr völlig klar. Doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Ruhe finden würde, bevor sie diesen 'Fehler' begangen hatte. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Sachen vom Vortag und verließ den Schlafsaal. An die Dunkelheit hatte sie sich inzwischen schon fast gewöhnt. Sie schlich leise durch das Schloß ohne auch nur ein Licht zu benötigen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich auf diese Weise ein Stück weit mit Snape verbunden.

Als sie vor der Eingangstür stand, atmete sie bewusst die kalte Nachtluft ein. Dann rannte sie über die Wiese und hoffte, dass niemand sie sah. Natürlich bemerkte sie nicht das Augenpaar, das sie erstaunt verfolgte.

Doch nur wenige Sekunden später hatten sich Lachfältchen um diese Augen gebildet und Albus Dumbledore beschloß, dass ein alter Mann dringend seinen Schlaf brauchte, und nicht eine fast erwachsene Schülerin um diese Zeit verfolgen könnte, um ihr überflüssige Fragen zu stellen.

Hermine war in Windeseile beim Grab angekommen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ sich wenige Augenblicke später in das Erdloch hinabgleiten. Der Weg war ihr immer vertrauter. Sie brachte ihn immer schneller hinter sich. Angst spürte sie nun kaum noch. Hastig verließ sie den engen Tunnel um den geräumigeren Teil hinter sich zu bringen.

Doch kaum war sie einige Meter gelaufen, da hörte sie ein grauenvolles Stöhnen. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Der kalte Schweiß brach ihr aus. Das Stöhnen wurde von einem verhaltenen Schmerzenslaut unterbrochen. Dann ein Fluchen.

Hermines Angst fiel von ihr ab. Das Fluchen stammte eindeutig von Snape. Sie brachte ihren Zauberstab zum leuchten und sah prüfend in den Gang. Etwas weiter vorne stand er an eine Wand gelehnt. Hermine lief zu ihm. Doch als sie fast bei ihm war, blieb sie entsetzt stehen.

Das war doch niemals Snape! Er sah aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche!

Erneut spürte sie die Angst ihren Magen zusammendrücken. Der unheimliche Snape wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Die Haut war beinahe durchsichtig. Sein Gesicht war völlig entstellt durch lilafarbene Blutergüsse um seine Augen. Die Lippen wirkten grotesk wie mit schwarzem Lippenstift bemalt und gaben ekelhaft braune Zähne frei. Sein Haar war nun komplett ergraut. Eine skelettartige Hand hatte er auf seine Stirn gedrückt.

Hermine stieß ein ungläubiges "Nein!" aus.

Nun war er wohl derjenige, der erschrocken war, denn er zuckte heftig zusammen und nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn. Eine große Platzwunde zeigte sich darauf. Hermine sah wie hynotisiert auf das Blut, das aus der Wunde lief. Sie erkannte auch Blut an Snapes Hand.

"Miss Granger? Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier?"

So schrecklich er auch aussah, Hermine ging nun zu ihm. Sie strich ihm die grauen Haare aus der Stirn und sah sich die Kopfwunde genauer an. Dann hob sie den Zauberstab und sprach den Heilspruch, den Poppy ihr für einen solchen Fall beigebracht hatte.

Snape wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er ließ sie einfach gewähren und sie nahm wahr, wie er seine blutverschmierte Hand fast beschämt an seinem Umhang abwischte.

"Draco hat Sie also wirklich angegriffen! Er hat Sie verletzt! Was hat Professor Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht, Sie dieser Gefahr auszusetzen? Das nächste mal, wenn ich Gelegenheit dazu habe, dann werde ich Draco wirklich jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib brechen - und es wird mir kein bißchen leid tun!"

Hermines Worte waren immer lauter geworden, so sehr hatte sie sich in Rage geredet. "Miss Granger," versuchte Snape sie zu unterbrechen, doch sie hörte ihn anscheinend gar nicht. "Miss Granger," probierte er es etwas lauter, doch ebenso ohne Erfolg. "Hermine!" fuhr er sie schließlich an, damit sie ihm endlich zuhörte.

Sie hielt inne und er hörte sie aufgeregt atmen. "Hermine," sagte er nun sanfter, "das habe ich nicht Draco Malfoy zu verdanken..."

"Nicht? Oh..." sagte Hermine überrascht.

"Nein, ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen...an der Grabplatte...verdammt!" Plötzlich musste Hermine laut lachen. Das war einfach zu blöd. Ein Mann, der vorgab tot zu sein...und seinem Aussehen nach gerade eben jemanden versucht hatte davon zu überzeugen er sei ein unverwundbarer Geist...schlug sich den Kopf an seiner eigenen Grabplatte an.

Snape nahm ihr Gelächter mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit hin. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch ab und an konnte sie ein neuerliches Prusten nicht unterdrücken. Als sie einige Zeit still war, fragte er zerknirscht: "Könnten Sie jetzt bitte aufhören mich auszulachen?" Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Er glaubte wirklich sie habe ihn ausgelacht?

"Ich...ich war nur so erleichtert," stellte sie klar. Er nickte nur, aber sein Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte. "Brauchen Sie Ihre Maskerade noch?" fragte sie schließlich ernst.

Plötzlich sah er entsetzt in ihre Richtung.

Offensichtlich hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er aussah wie der Tod persönlich. Wütend fauchte er: "Was haben Sie um diese Zeit überhaupt hier zu suchen? Dumbledore sollte nachts das Schloß magisch verschließen - seit neuestem scheint in Hogwarts jeder einfach zu machen was er will."

Hermine war nun überhaupt nicht mehr nach lachen zumute. Sie ahnte zwar, dass seine Wut eigentlich seiner Verlegenheit darüber entsprang, dass sie ihn nun doch so zu Gesicht bekam, aber dies war ihr im Augenblick kein Trost. In aufgebrachtem Tonfall fuhr er fort: "Diese 'Maskerade' , wie Sie es nennen war nicht für Ihre Augen bestimmt Miss Granger. Es ist _Ihr_ Problem, wenn Ihnen mein Äußeres nicht gefällt. Ich habe Sie nicht hergebeten!"

Damit schob er sich an ihr vorbei und ging zu seiner 'Behausung'. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte diesen Fehler machen wollen - nun hatte sie ihn gemacht und konnte in ihren Turm zurückkehren. Für einen Moment wurde sie schwach und überlegte, ob sie ihm hinterhergehen sollte, doch dann besann sie sich auf ihren Stolz und wütend drehte sie sich in die andere Richtung, um das unterirdische Versteck wieder zu verlassen.

Einige Zeit später lag sie schlaflos wie zuvor in ihrem Bett. Nun fühlte sie sich noch schlechter als zuvor. Erschöpft schloß sie die Augen und hoffte, dass der Schlaf sie bald einholen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Auch Snape lag wach. Er war sich schmerzlich bewusst, völlig falsch reagiert zu haben. Er war wohl der einzige Mensch, der es mühelos schaffte, die Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten, an nur einem Tag dazu zu bringen ihn zu hassen. Doch was war daran weiter verwunderlich? Dazu, Hass auszulösen, hatte er doch schon immer ein besonderes Talent besessen.

Albus hatte ihm wie immer nur helfen wollen - doch er hatte ihn, ebenso wie immer, vor den Kopf gestoßen. Und Hermine hatte ihm doch gerade erst gesagt, dass sie ihn mochte...und was tat er?

Er keifte sie an, weil sie es gewagt hatte sich um ihn zu sorgen. Obwohl sie diesen Weg auf sich genommen hatte um nach ihm zu sehen. Noch nicht einmal für ihre Hilfe hatte er sich bedankt. Als er realisiert hatte, dass sie ihm nicht folgen würde, fürchtete er, dass er sie vielleicht für immer verloren hatte. Er hatte es geschafft sie endgültig zu vergraulen.

Ein Mensch wie er schien nur dazu geschaffen, andere zu enttäuschen. Er hasste dieses schlechte Gewissen, das ihn nun heimsuchte. Solange alle Abstand zu ihm hielten war es einfach sein Leben zu organisieren. Er ging den anderen aus dem Weg - die anderen gingen ihm aus dem Weg. Keine überflüssigen Kontakte bedeutete keinen überflüssigen Ärger.

Vielleicht schaffte er es sogar einmal durch seine angsteinflößende Art jemand anderen zu retten. Draco hatte eindeutig Angst vor ihm gehabt. Es wäre das erste mal, dass Angst etwas Gutes bewirken würde, wenn es Draco davon abhielt den Todessern beizutreten.

Doch Miss Granger hatte er keine Angst machen wollen. Er hatte sie auch nicht anschnauzen wollen. Warum hatte er ihr nicht einfach sagen können, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass sie ihn so sah?

Doch nun war es zu spät...und vielleicht war es besser so, denn schon seit einiger Zeit hatte er das verwirrende Gefühl, er genieße ihre Anwesenheit viel zu sehr.

TBC


	29. Kapitel 29

_**Vielen Dank an all die lieben Reviewer: Abhaya, HexeLea, Susanne & Schwarzleser Eva ;), Meta Capricorn, Nerak-23, WolfEmpress, Leoka, Mariacharly -wink-, Auriane02 (was macht Deine Story?), ardsmair, Hanni, Sternschnuppendesaster (ein klasse Name!), Jessy2104, Melanie, Kiyoharu, RoterRubin, Bluefurryelf, Ralina und mara04**_

**29. Kapitel**

Völlig in Gedanken goß sich Steve Adams an diesem Sonntagmorgen Tee in seine Tasse. Professor Sprout, die ebenfalls zum Frühstück erschienen war, stieß ein heiteres Lachen aus: "Auch wenn Sie sehr durstig sein sollten...mehr passt beim besten Willen nicht in Ihre Tasse."

Wachgerüttelt schaute er auf die Bescherung. Eine Teelache hatte sich auf dem Lehrertisch gebildet. "Oh," murmelte er und holte schnell seinen Zauberstab hervor um die Schweinerei zu beseitigen.

"Geht es Ihnen gut Professor Adams?" fragte die kleine dicke Frau nun besorgt.

"Ja, ja. Alles bestens," stammelte Adams und hoffte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Merlin sei dank waren nicht viele Leute so früh in der Großen Halle. Adams Gedanken wanderten wieder zum Schulleiter.

In Nachhinein kam es Adams wie ein absonderlicher Zufall vor, dass er Draco gegenüber ausgerechnet vorgegeben hatte, das Treffen mit ihm herbeigeführt zu haben, damit sie sich eine noch bessere Position bei den Todessern erarbeiten könnten.

Als Dumbledore ihm seine nächsten Aufgaben mitgeteilt hatte, war Adams sich schon jetzt wie ein Verräter vorgekommen.

Doch der Direktor hatte abgewinkt. Alles was geschah hatte seinen Sinn. Nun galt es nur noch Dumbledores Plan dem Lord als seinen eigenen zu verkaufen. Allein wenn er über die nächste Begegnung mit Voldemort nachdachte, stellten sich ihm sämtliche Härchen auf und eine Welle der Übelkeit schien ihn zu durchfluten.

Nach dem gestrigen Gespräch gab es jedoch noch etwas, das den jungen Zaubertranklehrer mächtig nervös machte. Dumbledore hatte ihm erzählt, dass Snape als Geist zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte Draco heimgesucht und Adams erinnerte sich an den panischen Schrecken in Malfoys Gesicht, als dieser an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum gestürmt war.

Insgeheim fragte sich Adams wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis Snapes Geist bei ihm auftauchte.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Sprout bemerkte er, dass sie ihn kritisch beobachtete. Er schüttelte seine Ängste entschieden ab, lächelte sie an und fragte dann: "Tee?"

"Danke - aber ich werde mir lieber selbst einschenken, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben," erwiderte sie skeptisch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du hast aber lange geschlafen," begrüßte Jessica ihre Freundin Hermine. "Ich hatte eine unruhige Nacht," erwiderte diese zerknirscht. "Ja, das sieht man dir an. Du hast Ringe unter den Augen und außerdem sie sind ganz rot - Hermine, geht es dir gut? Hast du Kummer?"

Verdammt - warum sah man bei ihr nur immer sofort, wenn sie geweint hatte? Hermine hatte es einfach nicht verhindern können. Zwar hatte sie Snape gestern einfach den Rücken gekehrt, doch ihr Herz konnte das nicht. Als sie im Bett endlos an die Decke gestarrt hatte, waren ihr die Tränen einfach plötzlich über das Gesicht gelaufen. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst. Es war nicht gut, auf diese Art verliebt zu sein.

Unglücklich verliebt!

Einseitige Liebe!

Hoffnungslos - das Leben war grausam.

"Nein, mir geht es wirklich gut. Aber ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Ich war sogar noch wach, als es schon dämmerte. Ich werde mich heute mittag hinlegen und noch etwas Schlaf nachholen."

"Das solltest du wirklich tun," bestätigte ihre Freundin nachdrücklich. "Wie war es Gestern in Hogsmeade?" fragte Hermine um ihre Freundin auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Es war wirklich lustig. Wir haben noch jede Menge Leute getroffen. Wir sind auch ziemlich spät zurückgekommen. Ich hatte schon Angst wir bekommen Ärger. Aber Ron kannte da noch diesen Geheimgang, der in der Jungentoilette im Erdgeschoß endet. Es war ziemlich abenteuerlich. Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst."

"Das nächste mal," versicherte Hermine schnell. Die beiden Mädchen bogen um die nächste Ecke und Hermine hörte Jessica plötzlich scharf die Luft einziehen. Sofort sah sie, was der Anlaß dafür war.

Draco Malfoy kam mit Crabbe und Goyle vom anderen Ende des Ganges auf sie zu.

Hermine spürte wie sie nervös wurde. Mit Sicherheit war er noch mächtig wütend auf sie. Immerhin hatte sie ihn gedemütigt. Auch Jessica wirkte sehr aufgeregt in ihrer ungewohnten Schweigsamkeit. Tapfer gingen die beiden Mädchen weiter. Die drei Jungen kamen unaufhaltsam näher. Nun konnten Hermine und Jessica hören wie Crabbe und Goyle aufgeregt auf Malfoy eintuschelten.

Kurz bevor sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, senkte Malfoy den Kopf und ging offensichtlich einen Schritt schneller an den beiden Mädchen vorbei. Sobald die Jungen um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren stieß Jessica ungläubig aus:

"Das gibts doch nicht! Du hast ihm anscheinend mächtig Angst gemacht Hermine. So hab ich den ja noch nie erlebt. Ich dachte schon unser letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen." Hermine konnte selbst nicht glauben was gerade geschehen war. Sie selbst hatte schon mit einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung gerechnet. Doch Draco hatte sie noch nicht einmal beschimpft. Kein böser Blick - nichts!

Hermine wusste jedoch plötzlich ganz genau wem sie dies zu verdanken hatte. Snape musste Draco gedroht haben, falls er sich rächen würde. Nur so war Malfoys Reaktion zu erklären. In Gedanken schickte sie Snape ein Dankeschön. Noch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie es ihm irgendwann selbst überbringen wollte.

Fest stand, wenn sie ihn sah, dann brachte er sie mit seinem eigenwilligen Verhalten an den Rand ihrer emotionalen Grenzen. Doch wenn sie ihn nicht sah, dann erging es ihr nicht viel besser. Es gab praktisch keine Minute, in der sie nicht an ihn dachte.

"Wir wollen uns heute im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen und unser künstlerisches Talent ausprobieren," sagte Jessica in Hermines Gedanken hinein.

"Künstlerisches Talent?" fragte sie verblüfft.

Jessica lachte schelmisch: "Ja. Ich habe Harry und Ron erzählt wieviel Spaß es macht, Portraits zu malen. Erst waren die beiden gar nicht angetan. Als ich ihnen jedoch gesagt habe, dass es ja auch eher Karikaturen werden sollen, waren sie doch ziemlich neugierig. Mal sehen, ob wir etwas zustande bringen. Mach doch auch mit."

Hermine war klar, dass sie nicht schon wieder absagen konnte. "Ja, gut. Aber allzulange werde ich nicht bleiben. Du weißt ja, ich möchte noch etwas Schlaf nachholen." Doch Jessica schien durchaus zufrieden damit zu sein, dass Hermine endlich wieder etwas Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen wollte.

"Ich hole nur schnell Kohle und Malblöcke. Wir können uns ja gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen. Harry und Ron sollten inzwischen auch dort sein."

Als Hermine den Raum der Gryffindors betrat, sah sie, wie Ron und Harry erstaunt zu ihr sahen. "Jessica kommt gleich. Sie holt die Malsachen," sagte sie sofort. Mit einem sehr zwiespältigen Gefühl stellte sie fest, dass Jessica inzwischen für die Jungs zu einem wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens geworden war.

Sie freute sich darüber, dass sie nun nicht mehr auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt wurde, doch irgendwie machte es ihr auch zu schaffen, dass sie für die beiden nicht länger die Nummer eins war.

"Hermine, du machst mit?" fragte Ron auch leicht ungläubig. "Ja, mache ich," murmelte sie leise.

"Das ist ja super. Du malst bestimmt ein Meisterwerk," sagte Ron dann schon wesentlich begeisterter. Harry lächelte sie an.

"Wen willst du denn malen?" Hermine sah ihn ratlos an. "Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht." Nun wurde Harrys Lächeln ein breites Grinsen: "Ich weiß aber schon wen ich verunstalte."

Hermine fühlte eine merkwürdige Beklommenheit, doch sie hörte sich selber fragen: "Wen denn?"

"Snape, so wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe," antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Aha," stammelte Hermine nun und wollte am liebsten sofort den Raum verlassen. "Und ich male Dumbledore, ich hoffe er bekommt es nie zu sehen sonst werde ich noch von der Schule fliegen," grinste Ron in Vorfreude. Im selben Moment kam Jessica durch die Tür. Sie ging sofort auf die anderen zu, gab Harry einen Kuss und begann dann die Malutensilien zu verteilen. Nur wenige Minuten später war jeder in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Hermine hatte sich schließlich für Professor McGonagall entschieden und versuchte eine Karikatur zu zeichnen, die dennoch nicht respektlos war. Jessica hatte nicht verraten wen sie malen wollte. Doch sie war richtig gut, und nach ein paar Minuten konnte man bereits erkennen, dass sie sich als einzige keinen der Lehrer ausgesucht hatte, sondern Harry malte.

Dieser sah immer wieder drohend zu ihr, doch sie quittierte es lediglich mit einem Lächeln. Harry selbst gab sich nicht allzuviel Mühe. Sein Snape wurde so, wie Hermine es befürchtet hatte.

Ein mürrischer Mann, mit strähnigem Haar. Eine riesige Nase prangte in seinem Gesicht, das von grimmigen Falten durchzogen war. Doch ob dies wirklich Snape ähnlich sah bezweifelte Hermine. Sie kannte seine Gesichtszüge um so vieles besser. Nein, dies hätte sie niemals sofort als Snape identifiziert, obwohl die Zeichnung erstaunlich naturgetrau mit den Augen blitzte. Harry verlor irgendwann die Lust und legte seine Sachen weg. Jessica indessen war mit Harrys Bild fast fertig. Es gleichte ihm aufs Haar. Nur dass bei Jessica seine Narbe um einiges größer war und einige Zacken mehr aufwies. Die Haare waren wesentlich zerstrubbelter und seine Brille schien sein Gesicht fast zu verdecken. Jessicas gezeichneter Harry lächelte und winkte pausenlos.

Rons Dumbledore hatte soviel Bart, dass man sonst fast nichts erkannte. Nur das zwinkernde Auge war eindeutig noch dem Direktor zuzuordnen. Alle paar Sekunden bewegte sich sein Bart, so dass man vermuten konnte, dass er darunter lächelte.

Hermines McGonagall-Version fanden die anderen zu harmlos. Doch die Idee, dass die gezeichnete Lehrerin sich alle paar Sekunden in ihre Animagigestalt verwandelte, fanden die anderen sehr witzig. Allen hatte das Zeichnen riesigen Spaß gemacht. Als es auf die Mittagszeit zuging verabschiedete Hermine sich von den anderen, mit dem guten Vorsatz sich schlafen zu legen.

Eine halbe Stunde später lag sie tatsächlich in ihrem Bett und schlief tief und fest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zur gleichen Zeit arbeitete Steve Adams in seinem Zaubertranklabor an einem neuen Projekt.

Er fügte die letzten Zutaten hinzu und beobachtete wie die Flüssigkeit ihre grünliche Färbung langsam verlor und glasklar wurde.

Der junge Zaubertranklehrer dachte darüber nach, wie er nach dem Frühstück Draco Malfoy auf dem Flur aufgehalten hatte, nachdem dieser die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Wie ausgewechselt war sein Schüler gewesen. Die plötzliche Nervosität und Unruhe stammten zweifelsfrei von Dracos Begegnung mit Snapes Geist am Vorabend. Jeder Versuch, Draco zu einem neuen konspirativen Treffen zu bewegen, war gescheitert. Plötzlich hatte der junge Malfoy tausend Ausreden, um nicht mit seinem Lehrer über neue Pläne im Sinne der Todesser sprechen zu müssen. Er hatte sich, während seiner offensichtlich erfundenen Ausreden, immer wieder nervös umgesehen. Steve Adams hatte es geschafft Dracos Fahrigkeit zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Er ließ den echten Zauberstab Malfoys fallen und dieser glaubte auch sofort, er sei ihm aus der Tasche geglitten. In dem Moment, als er sich bückte um ihn aufzuheben, entwendete Adams ihm den ausgetauschten, völlig nutzlosen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Ein einfacher Trick. Aber manchmal war noch nicht einmal Magie nötig, wenn man geschickte Hände hatte.

Mit diesen geschickten Händen hatte er nun also ein neues Mittel gebraut. Ein Mittel, das es in sich hatte. Während der Trank nun noch geraume Zeit vor sich hinköcheln musste, begann der Zaubertrankmeister die zahlreichen Zutaten wieder wegzuräumen. Dann holte er mehrere kleine Fläschchen hervor und begann das Gebräu vorsichtig hineinzufüllen. Prüfend hob er eines vor seine Augen und sah es kritisch an. Doch es gab keinen Grund zur Beanstandung. Wässrig und harmlos sah diese Substanz aus. Man sah ihr nicht an, welche gefährliche Wirkung sie in Wahrheit hatte.

Vorsichtig - ja geradezu pedantisch, säuberte er dann die Arbeitsfläche, den Kessel und die Schöpfkelle. Keine Spur dieses Giftes durfte mehr an einem der Gegenstände haften. Während er dies tat fragte er sich, wann es soweit sein würde. Der nächste Ruf des Lords würde wahrscheinlich nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Zuviel gab es zu planen. Voldemort musste seine Anhänger über ihre Aufgaben informieren.

Das nächste Treffen würde bald anstehen. Der 'Todesser-Adams' war nun dafür bereit, doch der wahre Adams konnte niemals dafür bereit sein.

Vorsichtig steckte er die Glasflaschen in seine Umhangtasche. Er würde sie in seine Wohnräume mitnehmen. Sie mussten in greifbarer Nähe sein. Wenn das Mal zu schmerzen beginnen würde, dann hatte er vielleicht nicht genug Zeit sie erst aus dem Labor zu holen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine stöhnte im Schlaf laut auf.

"Nein," wimmerte sie. Ihr Körper zuckte heftig und sie drehte sich unruhig auf die andere Seite.

Ihre Hand wanderte suchend über die Bettdecke. Erneut änderte sie die Position. Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch als sie eine Stimme flüstern hörte. Diese Stimme wiederholte immer wieder das gleiche Wort: "Severus, Severus." Noch völlig desorientiert sah sie sich um. Wer hatte diese Worte gesprochen? Als der Nebel des Traumes sich lichtete, erkannte sie entsetzt, dass sie es selbst gewesen war. Sie hatte seinen Namen im Schlaf laut ausgesprochen. In diesem Moment war sie unendlich erleichtert, dass sie alleine im Schlafsaal gewesen war. Doch was geschah, wenn ihr dies noch einmal passierte? Die anderen würden glauben, sie sei immer noch nicht über seinen Tod hinweg. Doch die Wirklichkeit sah ganz anders aus. Mit Resignation erkannte Hermine, dass sie sich selbst nichts vormachen konnte.

Sie hatte schon immer den Dingen auf den Grund gehen müssen. Warum sollte es in diesem Falle anders sein? Sie konnte ihre Verliebtheit nicht einfach leugnen.

Sie fasste sich ein Herz und entschied sich - wie immer in ihrem Leben - für eine Flucht nach vorne.

Wenn sie sich schon zu Tode blamierte, dann wenigstens mit offenen Augen und soviel Stolz wie sie aufbringen konnte.

TBC

_**Ich verrate jetzt nichts über das nächste Kapitel ;) aber ich freue mich schon drauf, es Euchpräsentieren zu dürfen -hüpf-**_


	30. Kapitel 30

_**Oh Mann, was soll ich sagen? Ich liebe Eure Reviews einfach. Vielen Dank an:**_

**_Bluefurryelf, Cayennepfeffer (schön, dass Du Dich durchgerungen hast ;), Mariacharly (nun kommt endlich der Dialog, auf den Du schon gewartet hast), Meta Capricorn (hab mich nicht gestoßen ;), Melanie, Leoka, PrettyLadyRedRose (vielen Dank für die ganz vielen lieben Reviews -knuddel-), Kissymouse, Auriane02, Abhaya, Talina, NoelMcKey, HexeLea, ladydarkside, WolfEmpress und mara04_**

**_Dieses Kapitel ist nicht ganz so lang, aber...viel Spaß;)_**

**_Eure Kira_**

**30. Kapitel**

Draußen war es kalt, und es wehte ein heftiger Wind. Wenigstens hatte dieser ewige Dauerregen aufgehört. Hermine lief über die Wiese auf den Waldrand zu. Sie war so nervös, dass sie sich kaum darauf konzentrieren konnte, ob sie von jemandem beobachtet oder gar verfolgt wurde.

Als sie beim Grab angekommen war, ließ sie sich deshalb auf der marmornen Platte nieder und wartete solange, bis ihre Ungeduld keine weitere Verzögerung zuließ. Sie beeilte sich, im unterirdischen Versteck zu verschwinden und ließ die Platte in ihre ursprüngliche Position gleiten.

Während sie den unbequemen Weg zurücklegte, überdachte sie wieder und wieder was sie Snape sagen wollte. Für ihn kam dies schließlich alles sehr überraschend und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sie auslachen würde. Doch sie erhoffte es fast!

Je schlimmer er sie für ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber demütigen würde, desto leichter würde es ihr fallen, endlich von ihm zu lassen. Eine harte Methode zur Vernunft zu kommen - aber sicher eine äußerst heilsame. In vollem Bewusstsein gleich die schlimmste Abfuhr ihres Lebens einstecken zu müssen, klopfte sie an seine Tür. Für einen Moment passierte gar nichts. Schließlich hörte sie Snapes überraschte Stimme: "Albus?"

"Nein!" rief sie zaghaft. "Ich bin es...", 'na toll - jetzt kann er raten wer 'ich' ist... doch wer kommt schon sonst zu ihm', fragte sich Hermine im Stillen.

"Miss Granger," seine Stimme klang nun noch ungläubiger. "Kommen Sie rein," folgte es dann gefasster. Sie öffnete die Tür und stand für einen Moment still da. Er hatte den Rücken zu ihr gewandt und war dabei, die Kerzen an seinen Wänden zu entflammen. Hermine betrat zögerlich den Raum.

Als er fertig war, drehte er sich zu ihr um und lächelte unsicher. Sie lächelte automatisch zurück, obwohl er es doch nicht sehen konnte. Doch als sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte, da wusste sie, warum er die Kerzen entzündet hatte. Er wollte, dass sie ihn genau sehen konnte.

Seine Maskerade war verschwunden. Er sah nicht mehr aus wie eine Leiche, die ihrem Grab entstiegen war. Dies war wieder _ihr_ Zaubertranklehrer. _Ihr_ Severus Snape.

Hermine atmete erleichtert durch. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter: "Ist es jetzt angenehmer so?" fragte er leise.

"Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen," erwiderte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Ich weiß," sagte er schnell, doch dann fügte er an: "Geblieben sind allerdings ein paar graue Strähnen sagt Dumbledore. Er hat sich als erstes daran versucht und irgendwie wollen die jetzt nicht mehr verschwinden - vielleicht ist es aber auch so, dass die Strähnen gar nicht von dem Zauber herrühren, sondern inzwischen echt sind...genauso wie meine trüben Augen."

Er blickte mit besagten trüben Augen ruhig in ihre Richtung. Hermine schluckte. Sie suchte nach Worten: "Ich wollte Sie auch nicht belügen...Sir...es war nur so, dass ich...ähm..." verzweifelt brach sie ab. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass diese Sache nicht mehr zwischen ihnen zur Sprache kommen würde. Es war schließlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Snape erkannte, dass sie ihn damals in der Krankenstation belogen hatte.

Doch er hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Ich weiß schon Miss Granger. Sie sagten es aus Mitleid."

Seine Stimme klang seltsam hölzern. Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

"Es tut mir..."

"Nein!" unterbrach er sie: "Sie haben mir etwas versprochen."

"Keine Entschuldigungen mehr," sagte sie. Er nickte. Seine Miene wurde ernst. Dann sagte er mit samtener Stimme:

"Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie hergekommen sind. Ich dachte, ich hätte sie vergrault. Bitte verzeihen Sie!"

Hermine schluckte schwer. "War das eine Entschuldigung?" fragte sie um eine heitere Stimme bemüht. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Verdammt - da habe ich wohl meine eigene Regel gebrochen," sagte er mit spielerischem Schulterzucken.

Hermine spürte erneut ein heftiges Verlangen ihren Lehrer einfach zu küssen. Sie schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden. "Ich...ich sollte Ihnen doch noch einige Dinge besorgen," sagte sie, um ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

Er schien über den Themenwechsel ziemlich überrascht. "Ja," sagte er nachdenklich. "Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich die Notizen jetzt hingelegt habe," er drehte sich zum Schreibtisch um, verharrte jedoch in dieser Position.

Hermine ging nun ebenfalls zum Tisch und sah sich kurz um. "Ah. Ich glaube ich habe es," sagte sie und nahm einen Zettel vom Tisch. Sie überflog ihn kurz und sagte dann: "Das ist eine Bücherliste. Aber sind die alle in Blindenschrift?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das wohl eher nicht. Vielleicht könnten Sie so nett sein und mir die Bücher nicht nur besorgen, sondern auch...vorlesen?"

Seine letzten Worte waren ihm so vorsichtig über die Lippen gekommen, wie Hermine es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.

Er wollte also, dass sie sich in Zukunft noch öfter bei ihm aufhielt. Es war nun wirklich an der Zeit ihm reinen Wein einzuschenken.

"Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen," begann sie bestimmt. Er stand abwartend da. Als sie nicht fortfuhr, legte er in seiner typischen Geste den Kopf etwas schief. Hermine holte tief Luft, setzte zum Sprechen an...und schloß den Mund dann wieder ohne ein einziges Wort von sich gegeben zu haben.

"Ja?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. Hermine verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Feigheit. Sie hatte sich doch alles genau zurechtgelegt - wo waren die Worte jetzt nur geblieben? Da war sie wieder, diese Leere im Kopf, wenn sie ihn ansah - wenn er ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Hand, in der sie noch immer seine Notizen hielt, zu zittern begann. Vorsichtig legte sie den Zettel auf dem Tisch ab, holte nochmals tief Luft und wandte sich dann entschieden wieder Snape zu.

"Eigentlich wollte ich es Ihnen schonend beibringen, da Sie sicher schockiert sind - aber ich weiß nicht wie...und deshalb, also, ich habe mich verliebt...schrecklich verliebt...und jetzt finde ich, sollten Sie es wissen. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen, dass ich nichts dagegen unternehmen kann. Ich habe es versucht, aber es hat nicht geklappt, dabei weiß ich ja, dass es falsch ist. Verstehen Sie?"

Hermine war völlig aufgelöst. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz bis zum Hals klopfte. Ängstlich wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

Snape ließ die Worte einen Moment auf sich wirken. Dann sah sie wie sein Gesicht sich plötzlich versteinerte.

Hermines Herz schien in diesem Moment zu brechen. Dies war doch genau die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte. Warum traf es sie dann trotzdem so hart? Sie beobachtete wie er nun seinerseits um Worte rang. Trotz seinem kalten Gebahren war seine Stimme erstaunlich warm.

"Warum sollte ich schockiert sein Miss Granger? Es ist doch völlig normal, dass eine junge Frau sich früher oder später verliebt. Wenn Ihnen das Angst macht, so verstehe ich das durchaus. Vielleicht traut man mir das im Allgemeinen nicht zu, doch auch ich weiß, wie es ist verliebt zu sein...Wenn Sie nun keine Lust und keine Zeit mehr haben mich zu besuchen, dann kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass dies nicht so schlimm ist - ich komme schon klar. Ich wünsche Ihnen, und dem jungen Mann, in den Sie sich verliebt haben, alles Gute."

Er wandte ihr nun den Rücken zu, um zur Tür zu gehen und sie für sie zu öffnen. Hermine stand da und konnte kaum fassen was gerade passiert war. Das untrügliche Gefühl, dass hier etwas mächtig schiefgelaufen war, machte sie ganz schwach. Sie war außerstande sich zu bewegen. Stumm und sich selbst verfluchend betrachtete sie ihn.

Snape stand an der geöffneten Tür und schien emotionslos darauf zu warten dass sie ging.

Doch plötzlich sah sie ihn schlucken. Dann noch einmal. Hermine stutzte. Sie kannte diese Reaktion nur zu gut. Oft genug war es ihr selbst so ergangen. Nämlich immer dann, wenn sie ihre Traurigkeit verbergen wollte.

Plötzlich wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Mit leisen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu. Als sie bei ihm war hielt sie inne. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, die unfähig waren dies wahrzunehmen. Doch obwohl er blind war, schimmerten seine Augen verdächtig.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl die Zeit stehe still. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern als sie jetzt sprach: "Sie haben mich missverstanden Professor Snape. Bevor ich noch mehr wirres Zeug rede, werde ich Ihnen lieber zeigen was ich meine."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sacht auf die Lippen. Dann betrachtete sie widerum gebannt sein Gesicht. Jede einzelne Regung nahm sie in sich auf. Seine Verblüffung. Seine Erleichterung. Seine plötzliche Erkenntnis. Hermine wartete auf seine Empörung. Nun schluckte _sie_ schwer.

"Ich glaube, ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden," sagte er mit rauher Stimme, "könnten Sie das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?"

Hermine stutzte, dann lächelte sie. Erneut stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und berührte seine Lippen. Doch diesmal erwiderte er den Kuss. Hermine spürte keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen. Sie wusste, dass dieser Kuss nie enden dürfte. Die Freude über seine Reaktion machte sie mutiger. Leicht öffnete sie die Lippen und spürte fast augenblicklich wie seine Zunge die ihre suchte.

Es war das erste mal in ihrem Leben, dass ein Kuss sie nach mehr verlangen ließ. Sie wollte nicht nur von ihm geküsst werden. Er sollte sie berühren - überall. Er sollte Besitz von ihr ergreifen. Hermine drückte sich dicht an ihn. Sie konnte spüren, dass er erregt war. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken bis zu ihrem Po hinunter. Dann nahm er die Hand plötzlich wieder weg und beendete den Kuss.

Hektisch strich er sich das Haar zurück und drehte sich um. Er schloß die Tür und ließ seine Stirn dagegen sinken. Hermine war überrascht, doch sie wagte nicht ein einziges Wort zu sagen. "Das hätte ich nicht zulassen dürfen," murmelte er leise. Dann wandte er sich um und sagte entschiedener: "Ich hätte mich mehr unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Auch wenn Sie sich in mich verliebt haben - so wäre es falsch von mir dies auszunutzen. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden."

Hermine lächelte. Sie ging mit entschlossenen Schritten auf ihn zu: "Haben Sie deshalb die Tür vor mir geschlossen?" fragte sie schelmisch, "ich gebe Ihnen eine neue Chance sich unter Kontrolle zu halten," damit küsste sie ihn erneut.

Diesmal spürte sie ihm seine Erregung noch deutlicher an. Ihre forsche Art schien ihm zu imponieren. Snape griff in ihr Haar und ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten. Seine Zunge drang tief in ihren Mund - gleichzeitig spürte sie ihn heftig atmen.

Er löste sich ein Stück von ihr und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Was ist los?" wollte Hermine wissen. "Bei Merlin - ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren," brachte er mühsam hervor.

"Und ich dachte, du wolltest nur, dass ich Bücher für dich besorge," erwiderte Hermine mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

Er räusperte sich: "Naja, das auch," sagte er dann lachend, "was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte diese Dinge für mich kaufen - ach, und bevor Sie losgehen, würden Sie mich bitte küssen?" Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Tja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen," gab sie amüsiert zu bedenken.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam auf seiner Couch. Sie lehnte an seiner Brust und hörte sein Herz aufgeregt schlagen, während er ihr durch das Haar strich.

Es war so friedvoll und gleichzeitig erregend, dass Hermine genau wusste, sie war nie glücklicher in ihrem Leben gewesen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zur gleichen Zeit wurden, in einem Versteck Voldemorts in den tiefen Wäldern Schottlands, dunkle Pläne geschmiedet.

"Das nächste Treffen muss Resultate bringen Lucius," sagte der Lord mit drohender Stimme. Der blonde Mann kniete vor seinem Meister und war sich bewusst, dass dessen Geduld auf eine gefährliche Probe gestellt wurde. Bei aller Vorsicht, die sie walten lassen mussten, um ihren Sieg nicht zu gefährden, war Lucius sich durchaus bewusst, dass der Lord auf die Erstürmung Hogwarts brannte. Wenn die Todesser die heiligen Hallen dieser Schule unter ihrer Kontrolle hatten, und Dumbledore zu ihnen gehörte - oder tot war - dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die magische Welt sich dem Herrscher Voldemort wieder ergeben würde. Und er, Lucius Malfoy wäre dann der wichtigste Mann an dessen Seite.

"Ich brauche Harry Potter," erinnerte Voldemort seinen treuesten Diener.

Dieser nickte demütig.

"Ihm darf nichts passieren - ich allein werde ihn töten," Voldemorts Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

"Die Todesser sind angewiesen Potter nicht anzurühren," erwiderte Lucius Malfoy um seinen Meister zu besänftigen.

"Gut - bereiten wir das nächste Treffen vor," sagte der Lord mit ruhiger Stimme. Doch Lucius war es nicht entgangen, dass Voldemort langsam ungeduldig wurde.

TBC


	31. Kapitel 31

**_Meinen herzlichen Dank an: Meta Capricorn, Jessy2104, juleblume, NoelMcKey, mara04, Leoka, Mirija, Anaralasia, Ralina, lala212, PrettyLadyRedRose, Mariacharly, ladydarkside, Melanie, Abhaya, HexeLea, Rowna, Celina-HP, WolfEmpress, Skoyer...und natürlich auch an diejenigen, deren Namen mir bisher noch unbekannt sind :) _**

**Eure Kira**

**31. Kapitel**

Drei Tage waren vergangen. Jede freie Minute war Hermine zu Snapes Versteck geschlichen und sie hatten ihre neue Vertrautheit ausgekostet. Es gab nichts Schöneres, als von ihm gehalten zu werden und seinem Atem zu lauschen.

Zum ersten mal, seit sie ihn kannte, wirkte er zufrieden und ausgeglichen. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Körper und hinterließen Flammen des Verlangens. Doch er war nie weiter gegangen.

"Ich möchte mehr, als dich zu küssen," sagte sie plötzlich. Doch er schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Nein Hermine. Das können wir nicht tun," schloß er bestimmt. Sie fühlte, wie alles in ihr nach ihm schrie. Hermine wusste, dass es etwas gab, das ihn abhielt, sich körperlich mit ihr zu vereinigen. Er wusste doch, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte - dennoch hielt er sich zurück.

Nun nahm er ihre Hand und küsste zärtlich hinein. Hermine legte ihm diese Hand an die Wange und strich dann sein Haar hinter das Ohr. Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Dann strich sie seinen Hals entlang. Sie hielt inne und legte einen Finger auf seine Halsschlagader.

"Ihr Puls geht sehr schnell Herr Professor," sagte sie schelmisch. Er lächelte leise.

"Ich hatte damals solche Angst vor dir," erinnerte Hermine sich plötzlich, "als ich deinen Puls fühlte, als du im Krankenflügel lagst," erklärte sie dann.

Er schloß die Augen: "Ich weiß," erwiderte er.

"Du hast es genossen, dass ich Angst vor dir hatte," stellte sie sachlich fest.

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es hat mich geschützt," sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Geschützt?"

"Ja. Vor zuviel Gefühl. Wie hätte ich damals ahnen können, dass es sich so entwickelt?"

"Dennoch hast du mich in dieser Zeit das erste mal wirklich an dich herangelassen," gab sie zu bedenken.

Er zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe. "Ich war sehr verwirrt zu dieser Zeit - du hast mir Halt gegeben."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Damals habe ich mich gefragt, was hinter dem zynischen Mann steckt. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du meine Anwesenheit wirklich genossen hast."

Er lächelte. "Natürlich hast du es gewusst. Hättest du mir sonst damit gedroht, einfach zu gehen? Du wusstest genau, dass ich wollte, dass du bleibst."

"Ja, vielleicht," gab sie zu. Sie ließ ihre Finger seinen Hals hinuntergleiten. Plötzlich ertastete sie etwas. Eine Kette. Vorsichtig zog sie daran, bis der Anhänger zum Vorschein kam. Sofort legte er seine Hand auf die ihre, und löste sie vorsichtig von der kleinen Phiole.

Hermine ließ ihre Hand sinken. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Dumbledore ihm diese Kette auf der Krankenstation zurückgegeben hatte. Schon damals hatte sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl gehabt, als sie den Anhänger sah. "Was ist darin?" fragte sie beklommen.

Er schob die Kette zurück, so dass sie unter seiner Kleidung verschwand. "Nichts," erwiderte er bestimmt. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, Severus würde ihr nun auf einen Schlag all seine Geheimnisse offenbaren? Doch er nahm sie nur schweigend in den Arm und küsste ihr aufs Haar.

"Mit meinen Dämonen muss ich schon selber kämpfen. Aber ich bin sehr glücklich, dass du hier bei mir bist. Du hast mir von Anfang an geholfen, diese plötzliche Dunkelheit zu ertragen. Doch ich muss mich jeden Tag aufs neue dazu durchringen weiterzumachen. Ich habe alles verloren und ich fürchte, es kommen schwere Zeiten auf uns zu. Du sollst wissen, dass du zu nichts verpflichtet bist Hermine. Du hast mir schon mehr gegeben, als ich es mir je erträumen konnte - mehr als ich es verdient habe. Ich kann dir nichts bieten, außer einer ungewissen Zukunft. Ich weiß, dass es besser wäre dich gehen zu lassen, aber ich bin zu selbstsüchtig. Ich brauche dich," schloß er immer leiser werdend.

Nie hätte sie geglaubt, solche Worte aus seinem Munde zu hören. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie brauche, doch er sprach nicht von Liebe. In diesem Moment begriff sie, warum er sich vor einem intimen Kontakt fürchtete.

Er wusste, dass diese Grenze besser nicht überschritten wurde. Hermine begriff plötzlich, dass ein Teil von ihm tatsächlich nicht mehr in diesem Leben weilte.

So glücklich er in diesem Moment auch mit ihr war, so sehr sehnte er sich gleichzeitig danach, endlich völligen Frieden zu finden und seine Schuld auszulöschen. Doch Hermine wusste, dass er die Schuld, die er als Todesser auf sich geladen hatte, nur auf eine Art loswerden konnte.

Plötzlich war sie von Panik getrieben: "Bitte, gib mir diese Kette," stieß sie hervor.

Doch er lächelte nur traurig. "Nein! Bitte mich nie wieder darum," sagte er entschieden.

"Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst," erwiderte sie voller Angst.

"Das werde ich - solange es mir möglich ist," er zog sie an sich, und noch bevor sie erneut etwas sagen konnte, verschloß er ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drei Tage lang hatte Adams auf den Ruf des Lords gewartet. Drei Nächte lang hatte er in der ständigen Angst gelebt, jeden Moment den verhassten Schmerz zu spüren.

Mehr als einmal hatte er sein Todessermal betrachtet und darüber nachgedacht, dass sie alle wie Vieh gebranntmarkt worden waren. Sie waren Diener - Handlanger - unterwürfige Kreaturen.

Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

Doch immer wieder dachte er an Dumbledore. Er dachte an die Aufgabe, die er für diesen gütigen Mann erfüllen wollte.

Dann endlich, in dieser Nacht, war es soweit. Der brennende Schmerz weckte ihn aus dem Schlaf. Sofort war er hellwach. Hastig zog er sich an und warf den Todesserumhang über. Er fühlte kurz nach den Flaschen in seiner Tasche. Diese Nacht würde Draco Malfoy sicher nicht plötzlich auftauchen. In diesen drei vergangenen Tagen hatte er bemerkt, dass dieser ihm, so gut es ihm möglich war, aus dem Weg ging. Er war nicht gerade traurig darüber, fragte sich aber dennoch, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Eilig verließ er das Schloß und entfernte sich soweit, dass er apparieren konnte. Als er auf der Waldlichtung ankam, sah er sich kurz um und nahm einen freien Platz im Kreise der Todesser ein. In der kalten Nachtluft sah er seinen Atem stoßweise seinen Mund verlassen. Immer diese Höllenschmerzen. Wie konnte auch nur einer dieser Männer neben ihm, wirklich glücklich über das sein was er nun war? Niemand von ihnen war mehr frei. Sah das denn keiner außer ihm?

Sofort erinnerte er sich an Snapes Warnung. Niemals dürfe er solche Gedanken in Anwesenheit der Todesser zulassen. Unter den Qualen des brennenden Mals sei es ein Leichtes unbemerkt in seinen Geist einzudringen, hatte er ihn gewarnt.

Es gab viele Arten bei den Todessern ums Leben zu kommen. Aber als Verräter entlarvt und zu Tode gefoltert zu werden, war wohl mit Abstand die grausamste.

Entsetzt hatte Adams Snape gefragt, ob er dies je miterlebt habe.

Dieser hatte ihn kalt angesehen. Dann hatte er einen großen Schluck seines Whiskys hinuntergestürzt und geantwortet: "Mehr als einmal. Und sie alle sind schweigend gestorben, weil sie sich zuvor stundenlang heiser geschrien hatten."

Adams brachte alle Selbstdisziplin auf, die er vermochte, und vertrieb die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Nur seine Hand lag schützend auf den kleinen Glasflaschen in seinem Umhang. Wie bei den Treffen zuvor schon, tauchte der Lord plötzlich in ihrer Mitte auf. Sie alle knieten nieder und der Schmerz ließ heute überraschend schnell nach.

Adams war nicht weiter verwundert, dass Voldemort sich als erstes an ihn wandte. Er hatte damit gerechnet.

"Vertraut Ihnen Dumbledore?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

"Ja mein Lord - das tut er," erwiderte Adams sofort.

"Dann wird es Zeit, dieses Vertrauen zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen." Adams war froh über Voldemorts Sprechpause, denn so konnte er sich nun seinerseits zu Wort melden.

Er musste ihm seinen Plan unterbreiten, noch bevor Voldemort ihm den Befehl zur Tötung Dumbledores geben konnte. Wenn er diesen Befehl erst empfangen hätte, wäre es zu spät. Denn wie Snape ihm versichert hatte, ließ der Lord sich ganz und gar nicht widersprechen.

So sagte er sofort, um einen ruhigen Ton bemüht: "Er vertraut mir so sehr, dass mir eine Idee gekommen ist, wie wir ihn gefügig machen können."

Nun sah der Lord ihn mit seinen funkelnden Augen intensiv an. "Erklären Sie das," forderte er dann mit Nachdruck.

"Ich habe eigens dafür einen Trank hergestellt." Er holte schnell eines der Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang hervor und hielt es vor dem Lord in die Höhe.

Dieser sah es zwar interessiert an, kam aber keinen Schritt näher. Erneut registrierte Adams wie vorsichtig, ja geradezu ängstlich der Lord bemüht war, nur ausgewählten Todessern nahe zu kommen. Er selbst gehörte, nach wie vor, nicht dazu.

"Dies ist ein Nervengift. Man kann es so dosieren, dass es die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen völlig verändert. In regelmäßigen kleineren Mengen angewandt, kann es uns Dumbledore gefügig machen. Er wird beeinflussbar werden. Wenn wir vorsichtig vorgehen, dann wird er nur wenig seines Wissens einbüßen. Dieses Gift wird ihm jedoch sein selbstbestimmtes Denken nehmen."

Der Lord schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. Dann verzog sich sein Mund auf grauenvolle Weise. Er lachte und dieses Geräusch rief bei Adams unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut hervor.

"Wenn Sie recht haben, dann haben wir nun den Schlüssel zu den Toren von Hogwarts," lobte ihn Voldemort. Dann rief der Lord mit einem Wink einen Todesser aus dem Kreis der Wartenden. Als dieser vor ihm niederkniete sagte er mit diabolischer Stimme:

"Bellatrix, ich denke es wird dir sehr viel Freude bereiten, dieses Mittel an einer Handvoll Muggel zu testen."

Adams nahm mit Schrecken zur Kenntnis, dass dieser Todesser eine Frau war. Wieso hatte er nur nie einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass unter Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten auch weibliche Todesser sein könnten?

Die Frau lachte ein kaltes Lachen. Offensichtlich gehörte sie auch zu den vertrauenswürdigen Untergebenen von Voldemort.

Sie schien von dem dringenden Wunsch getrieben zu sein, es ihrem Herrn recht zu machen.

"Ja, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg," bestätigte sie sofort.

Sie stand auf und ging zu Adams. Mit ausgestreckter Hand forderte sie das Glasfläschchen. Adams hatte dies nicht vorausgesehen. Er war nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass der Lord vorher auf einen Test des Giftes bestehen könnte. Nun wusste er auch, warum Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, dass er den Trank tatsächlich herstellte.

Er hatte es geahnt!

Doch hatte er geglaubt, Voldemort würde ihn an seinen Todessern testen, oder hatte er es in Kauf genommen, dass Muggel in Gefahr gebracht wurden? Erneut wurde Adams bewusst, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Unheil abzuwenden.

"Man muss vorsichtig sein, denn bei einer zu hohen Dosierung entstehen Wahnvorstellungen und schwere Depressionen," sagte er matt.

Die Frau namens Bellatrix lachte erneut. Dann griff sie unwirsch nach dem Gift. Mit einem abfälligen Geräusch wandte sie sich von Adams ab. Sie verbeugte sich tief vor dem Lord, dann disapparierte sie.

Adams fühlte sich schrecklich. Wieder würden Menschen durch seine Hand leiden. Er war wieder das Werkzeug gewesen. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich selbst so beschmutzt gefühlt. Der Lord richtete noch einmal das Wort an ihn:

"Das war gute Arbeit Professor Adams. Sie werden dafür belohnt werden." Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und rief zwei andere Todesser zu sich. Die beiden Angesprochenen traten einen Schritt in seine Richtung und blieben dann mit gesenkten Köpfen vor ihm stehen. Der Lord holte zwei Pergamente hervor und mit einem kurzen Wink seiner Hand, ließ er Schrift darauf erscheinen. Dann hielt er jedem der Männer eines hin. Mit demütiger Geste nahmen sie die Schriftrollen entgegen und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen.

"Macht diese Leute ausfindig und bringt sie zu mir. Beeilt euch. Es darf ihnen nichts geschehen. Ihr bürgt mir mit eurem Leben dafür, dass sie wohlbehalten bei mir ankommen."

Die beiden Todesser nickten sofort und disapparierten eilig.

"Wenn wir Dumbledore unter Kontrolle haben, steht unserer Eroberung Hogwarts nichts mehr im Wege. Der Angriff wird völlig überraschend kommen. Natürlich wird es Opfer unter uns geben. Doch dies bedeutet nichts gegen den Sieg der Gemeinschaft. Ich möchte, dass alle sich für den Tag, der nicht mehr fern ist, bereithalten. Lucius, dein Sohn kann jetzt erneut beweisen, dass ein zukünftiger Todesser in ihm steckt. Sobald wir Hogwarts eingenommen haben, ist es von größter Wichtigkeit Dominanz zu zeigen. Dein Sohn soll einen Teil der Schüler unter Kontrolle halten. Glaubst du, er hat die Fähigkeit dazu?"

Lucius Malfoy trat vor und antwortete sofort: "Ja, mein Lord. Davon bin ich überzeugt." Adams sah verstohlen zu dem blonden Mann. Er war sich seiner Sache so sicher. Vielleicht würde er eine böse Überraschung erleben. Draco schien von den Todessern nichts mehr wissen zu wollen. Doch wie würde er sich seinem Vater gegenüber verhalten?

Noch während Adams diesen Gedanken nachhing, kehrte die Todesserin auf die Waldlichtung zurück. In ihrer Hand hielt sie die kleine Glasflasche. Sie war leer.

Adams riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Die Frau namens Bellatrix wandte sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn breit an.

"Ich hoffe Sie haben noch mehr davon," sagte sie spöttisch. Dann drehte sie sich sofort zu Voldemort und berichtete mit lauter Stimme:

"Es wirkt! Ich habe verschiedenen Muggeln eine ordentliche Dosis verpasst. Sie haben darauf alles getan, was ich von ihnen verlangte. Allerdings hatten sie danach alle den Wunsch sich selbst zu töten - bedauerlich," ihre Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, "aber das war wohl besser so - wir können schließlich keine Zeugen brauchen."

Voldemort lachte ein abgründiges Lachen, das Adams durch Mark und Bein ging.

"Professor Adams wird hoffentlich die richtige Dosierung kennen, wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass der liebe Dumbledore Sehnsucht nach einem Freitod bekommt. Wenn er sich uns anschließt, dann werden wir praktisch unbesiegbar sein," damit sah er Adams fragend an.

Der junge Mann nickte wie betäubt.

"Ja. Ich werde ihn gefügig machen - nicht töten - schließlich würde sein Tod sofort eine Untersuchung auslösen. Wenn er dagegen in unseren Interessen handelt, werden vielleicht einige Leute misstrauisch. Doch so schnell wird sich keiner wagen, an seiner Autorität zu zweifeln. Bis dies geschieht, wird es zu spät sein. Dann wird Hogwarts uns gehören."

Adams lauschte seinen eigenen Worten. Er hörte auf seine siegessichere Stimme. Niemand unter den Todessern würde seine Doppelrolle durchschauen. Voldemort kam nun das erste mal etwas näher auf ihn zu.

"Wir sind unserem Ziel ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen. Auf ihre Belohnung müssen Sie bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen warten. Doch Sie werden belohnt werden - verlassen Sie sich darauf. Sehen Sie zu, dass Dumbledore die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für das Schloß aufhebt. Wenn wir erst einen Weg hinein gefunden haben, dann wird uns niemand mehr von dort vertreiben können."

Adams senkte demütig seinen Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu verbergen. Zum ersten mal spürte er eine fremde Anwesenheit in seinem Gedächtnis. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, was mit Dumbledore geschehen würde, wenn er dieses Mittel über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg eingenommen hätte.

Der Lord schien zufrieden und zog sich aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

"Wie werden Sie es ihm verabreichen?"

"Nun, das sollte mir leicht fallen. Der alte Narr besteht darauf, regelmäßig mit mir Tee zu trinken. In Zukunft wird sein Tee, mit einer kleinen Menge dieses Mittels, unser Schlüssel zu seinem Gedächtnis sein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er die Bannsprüche um das Schloß aufhebt. Doch dies wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen Ebenso werde ich ihn zu überzeugen wissen, wem er ab sofort zu dienen hat. Doch sein Geist ist stark. Ich werde vorsichtig vorgehen müssen um ihn zu manipulieren, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpft. Beim nächsten Treffen werde ich Bericht erstatten."

Adams wusste, dass dieser letzte Satz gefährlich war. Er war vielleicht zu weit gegangen, dem Lord einen Zeitpunkt vorzuschreiben und fürchtete, damit seinen Zorn heraufzubeschwören. Doch dieser nickte ihm nachdenklich zu.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie uns dann erste handfeste Erfolge mitteilen können."

Dann entließ der Lord seine Gefolgsleute, nicht ohne die erneute Ermahnung, sich für den großen Überfall bereit zu halten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Adams ging mit schleppenden Schritten auf das Schloß zu. Er fühlte sich grauenvoll. Leise klirrten die Glasflaschen in seinem Umhang. Wieder fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore geahnt hatte, dass Voldemort das Gift testen würde. Doch wie hätte er ihm Vorwürfe machen können? Schließlich war es der Lord gewesen, der den Auftrag gegeben hatte.

Adams war umso mehr bewusst, dass es an Voldemort nichts mehr menschliches gab.

Er war ein Monster.

Wenn er selbst dazu beitragen konnte, ihn endgültig zu vernichten, dann würde er dies mit Freuden tun.

Der erste Grundstein war heute dazu gelegt worden.

TBC


	32. Kapitel 32

**_Dank und Grüße an: Mariacharly, Bluefurryelf, NoelMcKey, Talina, Jessy2104, Meta Capricorn, Susanne & Eva, Abhaya, WolfEmpress, Leoka, Ralina, Sternschnuppendesaster, Celina-HP, Melanie, HexeLea und mara04_**

**_Inzwischen habe ich das Gefühl, Ihr traut mir das Schlimmste zu ;)_**

**_Einige Eurer Vermutungen treffen in der Tat zu...einige aber auch nicht. Und Kira (die blöde Kuh) wird Euch nicht verraten welche..._**

**_Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst - ich hoffe Ihr versteht, aber ich werde nicht auf Fragen bezüglich des Plots eingehen - verzeiht mir!_**

**_Gute Nerven wären aber schon mal nicht schlecht für die nächsten Kapitel +g+_**

**_So, genug jetzt...viel Spaß!_**

**32. Kapitel**

"Warum kann ich heute Nacht nicht einfach bei dir bleiben?" fragte Hermine und klappte das Buch zu, aus dem sie Snape gerade vorgelesen hatte.

Er zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment.

"Weil man dich im Schloß vermissen würde. Was glaubst du wohl, was passiert, wenn man dich als vermisst meldet. Das willst du doch nicht wirklich."

"Nein, das will ich nicht. Aber ich möchte so gerne bei dir bleiben. Ich kann den Gedanken kaum ertragen, dass du hier in diesem...Grab...so alleine bist. Wir haben nur die Nachmittage. Ich möchte so gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen Severus."

Sie spürte, wie er nach ihr tastete. Dann ließ er seine beiden Hände auf ihren Schultern nieder und begann diese sanft zu massieren.

"Ich würde auch gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich genieße es, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

"Was genau genießt du daran?" fragte sie neugierig. Er lachte kurz auf.

"Ich genieße es, mit dir über alle möglichen Dinge diskutieren zu können. Ich genieße es, wenn du mir vorliest. Ich genieße es, wenn du mir von deinen Zukunftsplänen erzählst. Ich genieße es, dich zu berühren - dich zu küssen - reicht das vorerst?"

Hermine schmunzelte.

"Lass mich bei dir bleiben," bat sie erneut.

Er ließ seine Hände auf ihren Schultern ruhen: "Es geht nicht Hermine."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Blitzschnell nahm Severus seine Hände von ihr und wich einen Schritt zurück, als er "Herein!" rief. Als Dumbledore den Raum betrat, senkte Hermine schnell den Blick. Sie hatte Angst, der kluge alte Mann könne sonst all ihre Gefühle für ihren ehemaligen Lehrer sofort auf ihrem Gesicht lesen.

"Guten Abend Severus - Miss Granger, Sie sind so spät noch hier?"

Bevor Hermine den Mund öffnen konnte, kam Snape ihr zuvor:

"Ja, ich habe Miss Granger endlos aufgehalten. Wir waren so in die Lektüre vertieft, dass wir einfach die Zeit vergessen haben. Her...ähm...Miss Granger wollte eigentlich gerade gehen."

Nun sah Hermine erschrocken hoch. Severus hatte sie gerade fast beim Vornamen genannt. Und Dumbledores amüsiertem Lächeln nach, schien ihm diese Tatsache auch nicht entgangen zu sein. Die junge Frau spürte, wie sie unter seinem Blick ein tiefes Rot annahm. Dumbledore räusperte sich.

"Nun, sind Sie denn fertig geworden mit der heutigen Lektüre Miss Granger?"

Hermine nahm ein belustigtes Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen wahr.

"Ja. Nein...also ich..." gab sie von sich und schwieg dann, erschrocken über ihr eigenes Gestammel.

Severus ergriff das Wort: "Albus, du kennst mich - wenn ich einmal die Chance habe, mich in eine Lektüre zu vertiefen, dann kann ich mich nur sehr schwer von ihr losreißen - von der Lektüre meine ich."

Verblüfft nahm Hermine zur Kenntniss, dass Dumbledore plötzlich von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinste.

"Nein, diese Seite kenne ich eigentlich nicht an dir. Aber ich kann es mir gut vorstellen."

"Ich...gehe dann mal besser," hauchte Hermine und wandte sich an Snape.

Nachdem sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht hatte, blieb sie erschrocken stehen und nahm dann kurzentschlossen seine Hand um sie zu schütteln. Völlig irritiert schüttelte er ebenfalls ihre Hand und Hermine hätte schwören können Dumbledore leise lachen zu hören. Als sie sich schließlich umwandte um zur Tür zu gehen, sah er jedoch sehr gefasst aus.

"Miss Granger," sagte er und hielt ihr unvermittelt ebenfalls seine Hand hin. Als sie nun auch ihm die Hand schüttelte, war ihre Frage von vorhin geklärt, denn nun lachte er schelmisch: "Ein netter Muggelbrauch," sagte er mit belustigt funkelnden Augen.

"Ja - nicht wahr," stammelte Hermine widerum und verließ dann schnell den Raum, bevor sie noch mehr merkwürdige Dinge tat.

Nachdem sie verschwunden war, setzte sich Dumbledore auf einen der Sessel und wartete bis Severus sich ebenfalls niedergelassen hatte.

"Darf ich dir etwas anbieten?" fragte dieser.

"Nein danke," sagte Dumbledore und fügte dann sofort an: "Es ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Miss Granger, dass sie so viel Zeit bei dir verbringt."

Snape wechselte ein wenig seine Sitzposition und murmelte: "Ja, das ist es..."

"Severus, du weisst, dass uns noch eine gefährliche Konfrontation bevorsteht?"

"Ja, ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst. Mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, wird es mir bewusster Albus."

Der Direktor seufzte tief.

"Ich wünschte die Dinge lägen anders. Aber diese Schlacht steht uns bevor, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, dann haben wir gute Chancen siegreich aus ihr hervorzugehen. Doch wir wissen nicht was geschehen wird und ich möchte unnötige Opfer gerne vermeiden."

Severus Snape schwieg für einen Moment. Dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme: "Du warst es, der sie in diese Sache hier eingeweiht hat. Vielleicht war dies ein Fehler Albus."

Dumbledore betrachtete den blinden Mann nachdenklich. Er sah so viel zufriedener aus in den letzten Tagen. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass es ein Fehler war?" hakte er nach.

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte der dunkle Zaubertrankmeister so hilflos, wie sein Freund es noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide.

"Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich euch Beiden helfen könnte," sagte der alte Mann nun voller Mitgefühl.

Snape ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken: "Ich liebe sie," brach es plötzlich aus ihm hervor, "doch ich habe keine Kraft mehr zu leben. Ich habe kein Recht auf dieses Glück."

Dumbledore stand plötzlich auf und beugte sich über Severus Snape.

Er zog vorsichtig Snapes Hände weg, so dass dieser den Kopf heben musste. Dann legte Dumbledore beide Hände auf Snapes Gesicht und flüsterte ihm zu: "Du hast die Kraft zu leben. Und du hast das Recht glücklich zu sein, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Die Liebe ist ein Geschenk Severus. Weise sie nicht zurück. Solange du fähig bist zu lieben, solange hat das Leben einen Sinn."

Dann ließ er ihn los und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel als sei nichts geschehen.

"Ich hätte doch gerne einen Tee," sagte Dumbledore plötzlich und Snape wusste, dass sein Freund, in der Eigenschaft des Direktors dieser Schule, nun über dieses heikle Thema nicht weiter sprechen konnte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zum ersten mal seit Tagen schien die Sonne morgens zum Fenster hinein. Doch der verbliebene Frost an den Scheiben ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass bald der erste Schneefall einsetzen würde. Hermine zog ihre Bettdecke etwas höher und genoß die sanften Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht. Wenn es bald noch kälter wurde, konnte Severus unmöglich noch länger in seinem Versteck bleiben. Es war schon jetzt unerträglich kalt dort.

Hermine seufzte leise. Sie hätte so gerne eine Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Doch natürlich hatte er Recht gehabt, man hätte sie im Schloß vermisst und womöglich nach ihr gesucht. Dennoch hätte sie am liebsten all dies ignoriert, um in seinen Armen aufzuwachen. Statt dessen sah sie sich im Schlafsaal um und lauschte auf das leise Schnarchen der anderen Mädchen. In wenigen Minuten würden auch diese erwachen und ein neuer Tag in Hogwarts würde seinen Anfang nehmen.

Doch diese paar Minuten blieben ihr noch und so schloss sie die Augen und sah Severus vor sich. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Körper und seinen Atem an ihrem Hals. Sein Mund berührte ihre Lippen und ließen bei der Berührung ein angenehmes Kribbeln an ihrem ganzen Körper entstehen.

"Hermine, hallo, aufwachen," drang eine belustigte Stimme an ihr Ohr. Es war Ginny Weasley, die vor ihrem Bett stand und sie leicht rüttelte. Hermine fuhr hoch und sah sich erschrocken um.

"Bin schon wach," sagte sie dann schnell und sprang aus dem Bett.

Diesen Tagträumen durfte sie sich auf keinen Fall mehr hingeben, schwor sie sich. Dies war alles sehr verwirrend. Je länger sie mit Severus zusammen war, desto mehr begehrte sie ihn. Hermine begann sich zu fragen, ob es ihm denn nicht genauso erging.

In ihrem Kopf entstand ein Plan. Er war zugegebenermaßen ein wenig gewagt, aber sie hatte das Gefühl ihren Severus ein wenig zu seinem Glück zwingen zu müssen.

"Was ist los? Warum lächelst du?" fragte Ginny nun irritiert.

"Ich...ähm...musste nur darüber lachen, dass ich nun doch glatt die erste Unterrichtsstunde verschlafen hätte, wenn du mich nicht geweckt hättest," sagte Hermine gutgelaunt.

Ginny sah sie schmunzelnd an: "Naja, ich glaube, du hättest es verkraftet. Hast du jetzt nicht Zaubertränke bei Adams?"

Hermines Lächeln verschwand. "Ja, hab ich," sagte sie kurzangebunden. Nach wie vor war ihr dieser Lehrer ein Rätsel. Auch wenn sie nun wusste, dass er für Dumbledore spionierte, er war und blieb ein Todesser.

"Komm, lass uns erst mal Frühstücken gehen," sagte Ginny. Wenig später trennten sich die Wege der Beiden, als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen. Ginny setzte sich neben einige ihrer Freundinnen, während Hermine auf Harry, Ron und Jessica zusteuerte. Die Drei begrüßten sie fröhlich. Während des Frühstücks erläuterten ihre Freunde Hermine ihre Pläne für den Nachmittag. Sie hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin, denn plötzlich schien Unruhe am Lehrertisch zu entstehen.

Dumbledore erhob sich plötzlich. Er schlug gegen ein Glas um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen.

"Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich habe Ihnen eine Mitteilung zu machen. Ab sofort werden an dieser Schule die dunklen Künste gelehrt, da ich der Meinung bin, dass man sich nicht allein auf die Verteidigung beschränken sollte. Jeder soll das Wissen um diese wichtigen Zauber erhalten und damit umgehen können. Freundlicherweise hat sich Professor Adams bereit erklärt, dieses Wissen neben seinem Fach Zaubertränke, ebenfalls zu vermitteln. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und ignorierte das Gemurmel, das sofort auf diese Ankündigung einsetzte.

Hermine bemerkte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass ihr Mund offenstand.

Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass an einigen Schulen, wie Durmstrang zum Beispiel, das Wissen der dunklen Künste gelehrt wurde. Sie wusste aber auch welchen Ruf diese Schule genoss. Es war eine absolut muggelfeindliche Einrichtung, in der Schüler, die von Muggeln abstammten niemals unterrichtet würden.

Was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass Dumbledore auf einmal von seinem bisherigen Kurs abwich?

Hermine spürte Angst in sich hochsteigen. Würde dies die einzige Änderung bleiben, die Dumbledore anordnete? Und warum sollte ausgerechnet Adams dieses Fach unterrichten?

Sie schluckte schwer. Natürlich, Adams verfügte jetzt über das Wissen. Er war ein Todesser, verdammt! Was dachte Dumbledore sich dabei, ausgerechnet einen Todesser die dunklen Künste lehren zu lassen? Hermine beendete sofort ihr Frühstück. Sie bekam keinen Bissen mehr hinunter.

Als die anderen sich in das Zaubertranklabor aufmachten, war das Gemurmel unter den Schülern immer noch in vollem Gange. Hermine folgte ihren Freunden und hörte sie aufgeregt spekulieren.

"Glaubt ihr, Dumbledore will, dass wir noch mehr über dunkle Magie erfahren, damit wir uns besser wehren können?" fragte Ron aufgeregt.

"Ach Quatsch," ließ sich Harry vernehmen, "wenn er das wollte, dann hätte Verteidigung doch durchaus gereicht. Aber was will er wohl damit bezwecken?"

Jessica sah mit ernstem Blick zu Hermine.

"Was glaubst du?" fragte sie beklommen.

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Hermine düster, "aber ich werde es schon herausfinden."

Steve Adams hatte es schwer, im Unterricht Ruhe herzustellen. Immer wieder wurde er von neugierigen Fragen unterbrochen. Doch er wiederholte lediglich, was Dumbledore zuvor schon gesagt hatte und erklärte dann, die erste Unterweisung in dunkle Künste werde frühestens in einem Monat beginnen, da die Lehrpläne zuvor komplett umgestellt werden mussten.

Hermine beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Ab und zu erwiderte er ihren Blick mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Offensichtlich erwartete er Fragen von der wissbegierigen Schülerin. Doch Hermine entschied, lieber an anderer Stelle ihr Glück zu versuchen.

Tatsächlich machte es Steve Adams nervös, dass ausgerechnet Hermine Granger ihn zwar nicht aus den Augen ließ, bisher aber noch keine einzige Äußerung zu Dumbledores Plänen hatte verlauten lassen.

Der Zaubertranklehrer verteilte, nachdem er ein Machtwort gesprochen hatte, nun endlich die Zutaten für einen Lähmungstrank und verschwand dann schnell hinter seinem Schreibtisch, während die Schüler die Zutaten zerkleinerten und genau dosierten.

Er wusste, dass es Dumbledores Wille gewesen war, diesen Weg zu gehen. Doch ihm war alles andere als wohl dabei. Es hatte ihm entsetzlich Leid getan, als er merkte, wie dem alten Mann auf einmal Misstrauen entgegenschlug.

Die ersten Leute fragten sich zweifellos, was plötzlich in Dumbledore gefahren war. Erste Gerüchte würden die Runde machen. So wie Adams die Zaubererwelt kannte, würde es nicht allzulange dauern, bis auch dem Lord die Meinungsänderung Dumbledores zu Ohren kommen würde.

Alles lief nach Plan.

Adams betete, dass alles gut werden würde, doch war dies überhaupt möglich?

Plötzlich dachte er an die versprochene Belohnung, die er beim nächsten Treffen zu erwarten hatte. Wie mochte eine Belohnung unter Todessern wohl aussehen?

Die Schüler arbeiteten konzentriert an ihren Kesseln. Adams betrachtete einen nach dem anderen. Dumbledore würde dafür sorgen, dass keiner von ihnen in Gefahr geriet, obwohl die Schlacht direkt neben ihnen toben würde.

Auch wenn dem Direktor zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein einziger Mensch im Schloß mehr vertrauen würde. Adams würde wissen, dass er auf ihn vertrauen konnte. Auf sein Wort, auf seine Stärke, auf seine Magie.

Sein Blick blieb bei Draco Malfoy hängen.

Auf welcher Seite würde dieser junge Mann stehen, wenn es soweit war?

Auf welcher Seite würde er selbst kämpfen?

Steve Adams senkte den Kopf über einige Pergamente und gab vor sie zu lesen. Doch sein Geist war so voll mit Ängsten und ungeklärten Fragen, dass er nicht ein einziges der Wörter aufnehmen konnte.

TBC


	33. Kapitel 33

**_Danke für Eure Reviews!Für jeden ein Butterbier ;)_**

**33. Kapitel**

"Was bezweckt Professor Dumbledore damit, Severus? Bitte sag es mir!"

Hermines Stimme war wohl ein wenig zu laut gewesen, denn Snape setzte einen missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie versuchte sich daraufhin ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Schließlich war sie nicht hergekommen, um ihn zu verärgern. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und atmete tief durch.

"Er zerstört damit das Vertrauen, das wir in ihn setzen. Versteht er das denn nicht?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

Severus schwieg. Dann wandte er sich zu ihr um, und erweckte damit den Eindruck er sähe sie an.

"Doch Hermine, das ist ihm durchaus bewusst. Sein Ziel ist es aber auch, Vertrauen zu wecken."

"Das verstehe ich nicht, bei wem denn?" Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, erkannte Hermine endlich was hinter Dumbledores merkwürdigem Verhalten stand.

"Er will das Vertrauen der Todesser! Aber warum? Warum sollten die Todesser auch nur für einen Moment glauben, er stehe auf ihrer Seite?" Nun seufzte Severus Snape auf.

"Vor dir kann man einfach nichts geheim halten, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme hatte einen tadelnden Unterton, den Hermine noch gut aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht kannte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Neugier. Doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren und sagte: "Was wundert dich daran? Glaubst du nicht, dass mich die Vorkommnisse zutiefst beunruhigen?"

Sofort wandelte sich der Ton seiner Stimme: "Natürlich, aber ich versichere dir, dass du dich nicht zu sorgen brauchst."

Sie erkannte ihre Chance, mehr aus ihm herauszubekommen. "Was hat Dumbledore als nächstes vor? Ich meine...dann kann ich mich darauf einstellen," sagte sie bittend.

"Es wird dir nicht gefallen," prophezeite er.

"Severus, sag es mir," drängte sie nun um so neugieriger. Sie sah wie er schluckte. Mühsam legte er sich in Gedanken die Worte zurecht. Aber das, was er zu sagen hatte, ließ sich schlecht in irgendeinerweise beschönigen.

"Er wird ein Gesetz verabschieden, wonach muggelstämmige Schüler nach den nächsten Sommerferien nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen."

Snapes Stimme war fast ausdruckslos gewesen. In Hermines Augen sammelten sich stumme Tränen. "Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Wie kann er das nur tun?"

"Hermine..."

Doch sie sprang auf und baute sich wütend vor ihm auf: "Das betrifft auch mich Severus. Wie kannst du still dasitzen und mir so etwas in aller Seelenruhe erzählen?"

"Beruhige dich!" herrschte er sie plötzlich an. Hermine schien dadurch wie wachgerüttelt. Langsam fasste sie sich. Dennoch wiederholte sie ihre Worte, wenn auch wesentlich flehender: "Wie kannst du mir das nur ohne jede Emotion erzählen?"

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Für einen Moment war sie gewillt, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Doch als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, besann sie sich und ließ sich mit hängendem Kopf neben ihm nieder. Nun griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie einen Moment fest, bevor er zu sprechen begann. "Soweit wird es nicht kommen Hermine. Wenn alles glatt geht, dann wird noch nicht einmal die erste Unterrichtsstunde von 'Dunkle Künste' stattfinden. Schon bald wird sich alles klären. Glaub mir, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Wenn er dachte, sie damit beruhigt zu haben, dann lag er völlig falsch. Hermine hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, dann begann sie darüber nachzudenken und schließlich stieß sie entsetzt ihre Schlußfolgerung aus:

"Ihr wollt den Lord in die Falle locken. Ihr wollt einen Kampf, Mann gegen Mann. Und Hogwarts wird der Schauplatz dieses Kampfes sein."

Er hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie flüchtig darauf. "Meiner schlauen Gryffindor macht man eben nichts vor," sagte er ergeben. Hermine entriss ihm ihre Hand mit einem wütenden Ruck. "Kannst du nicht ernst sein?" Für einen Moment war sie irritiert. Nie im Leben hätte sie früher geglaubt, ihrem Lehrer jemals diese Frage zu stellen.

"Severus, das bedeutet höchste Gefahr für alle hier,"

"Nein," unterbrach er sie, "die Schüler werden geschützt sein. Keinem von ihnen wird etwas passieren."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. "Die Schüler werden also geschützt sein, aber was ist mit den Lehrern? Was ist mit dir Severus? Du wirst doch wohl nicht an diesem Kampf teilnehmen."

Er stieß geräuschvoll seinen Atem aus. "Hör zu Hermine. Ich weiß gar nicht, was Dumbledore davon halten würde, dass du so weit in den Plan eingeweiht bist. Aber gut, zu deiner Information - die du mir ja sowieso entreißen wirst - der Orden wird geschlossen gegen den Lord kämpfen...und ich, Hermine, gehöre zum Orden!"

"Nein - du darfst nicht kämpfen Severus!" Hermine klang immer noch empört. Plötzlich sprang er auf und lief wütend einige Schritte durch den Raum.

"Was glaubst du, wie lange ich auf diese Gelegenheit warte, Hermine. Ich habe schon meine verdammte Seele an den Lord verkauft, bevor du überhaupt von ihm gehört hattest. Glaubst du, ich werde mich darauf beschränken, hier den bösen Geist zu spielen? Und wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tue, ich werde ihm gegenüberstehen und ihm beweisen, dass ich mich schon vor langer Zeit von ihm losgesagt habe. Ich werde ihm beweisen, dass ich lebe und nicht mehr einer seiner Diener bin, sondern mich mit aller Macht gegen ihn stelle."

Hermine spürte nun Tränen über ihr Gesicht strömen. "Er wird dich töten," sagte sie tonlos.

"Ja, vielleicht," gab er zu. "Ich muss das tun Hermine...ich muss!"

"Wann wird es so weit sein?" fragte sie darum bemüht, dass er nicht hörte, dass sie weinte. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber lange wird es nicht mehr dauern." Er kehrte zu ihr zurück und setzte sich neben sie. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und wiegte sie sacht.

Den Rest des Nachmittages gingen sie betont vorsichtig miteinander um.

Beide ahnten, dass nur eine einzige falsche Bemerkung zu einem neuen Emotionsausbruch führen würde. Als Hermine sich zärtlich von ihm verabschiedete, hielt er sie einen Moment länger fest, als sie es erwartet hatte. Sie deutete diese Geste als Beweis seiner Liebe zu ihr, auch wenn er bislang immer noch nicht von Liebe gesprochen hatte.

Für einen Moment war sie unsicher, ob sie ihren Plan, nach den neuen Entwicklungen immer noch durchführen sollte, doch etwas in ihr drängte sie, nun erst recht ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mein Lord, es gibt Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts." Ein Mann, dessen Gesicht durch Narben entstellt war, verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Herrn und wartete auf die Erlaubnis weiterzusprechen.

Nachdem ihm dies gewährt war, berichtete er von Dumbledores Anweisung, ab sofort die Dunklen Künste in den Lehrplan der Schule aufzunehmen. Unter dem infernalen Gelächter seines Meisters, zog sich der Diener zurück.

"Halt!" rief ihn Voldemort plötzlich wieder zu sich. "Hole mir Lucius her!"

Der Diener verließ nun den Raum und tat, was ihm befohlen. Wenig später saß der blonde Malfoy Voldemort gegenüber und empfing dessen Befehle. "Finde heraus, ob meine Ausgesandten ihre Aufträge erfüllt haben. Adams hat gute Arbeit geleistet, er soll nicht mehr länger auf seine Belohnung warten müssen. Denn wenn er sie erhalten hat, wird er uns noch besser als bisher seine Dienste zur Verfügung stellen können."

Lucius Malfoy nickte ergeben und machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach den ausgesandten Todessern. Doch sein Herz war mit Hass erfüllt. Dieser Zaubertrankpanscher wurde für seinen Geschmack viel zu wichtig. Wenn er seine Belohnung erhalten hatte, dann würde er Snape in nichts mehr nachstehen - vielleicht würde er für den Lord sogar noch kostbarer, als Snape es gewesen war.

Malfoy stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Sein Plan, der erste Mann neben Voldemort zu werden, schwand immer mehr. Doch sich gegen die Wünsche des Lords aufzulehnen, war zu gefährlich. Also führte er seinen Befehl aus und brachte die zwei Todesser, samt den beiden Männern, die sie in ihr Gewahrsam genommen hatten, zu seinem Meister.

Dieser betrachtete die beiden Männer, nach denen er hatte schicken lassen, erst schweigsam. Dann erlaubte er dem einen aufzustehen, dem anderen jedoch schlug er ins Gesicht und befahl den Todessern ihn zu fesseln und zu knebeln.

Nachdem dem Mann noch eine Kapuze ohne Sehlöcher über den Kopf gezogen worden war, entließ er die beiden Todesser, die die Männer gefunden hatten und wandte sich an Lucius. "Kümmere dich um Professor Quentin. Es soll ihm an nichts mangeln. Ich werde mich derweil um unseren anderen Gast kümmern..." damit schlug er den wehrlosen, am Boden knienden Mann erneut, so dass dieser bewusstlos zur Erde sank.

Lucius Malfoy hatte erkannt, wer der Mann war. Mit ihm wäre es also besiegelt. Die neuen Machtverhältnisse unter den Todessern würden nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen. Er verfluchte Steve Adams, der aus dem Nichts gekommen war und bald den Posten einnehmen würde, der doch eigentlich ihm selbst zustand.

Doch er ließ sich all diese Wut nicht anmerken. Statt dessen richtete er seine Worte an den anderen Mann neben ihm: "Professor Quentin. Darf ich Sie bitten, bis zum nächsten Treffen mein Gast zu sein?" Der Angesprochene nickte bedächtig und stieg einfach über den am Boden Liegenden hinweg, bevor er mit seinem Gastgeber die Reise durch den Kamin antrat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ihr Atem ging schnell und flach. Sie bemühte sich, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Dies war nicht leicht, denn ihr Herz schlug wie eine Trommel und würde sie jeden Moment verraten.

Nur noch ein paar Schritte.

Nur noch ein paar Sekunden.

Nur noch ein paar Herzschläge.

Jetzt war es soweit.

Sie hielt den Atem an. Dann, ganz langsam, streckte sie ihre Hand aus.

Sie schob die wärmende Bettdecke weg. Es war fast, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Er trug nur eine Shorts und ein T-Shirt. Für einen Moment betrachtete sie seinen Körper im schwachen Lichtschein. Bisher hatte er sich ihr nie anders gezeigt, als in seinem Anzug und seiner Robe. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde sich das vermutlich auch nie ändern. Aber hier ging es jetzt nicht nach ihm! Nun war sie am Zuge!

Mit geschmeidigen Fingern fuhr sie ihm über die nackte Haut seines Armes. Sie spürte die Muskeln darunter. Dann hörte sie ihn erschrocken aufkeuchen. Sie ließ ihre Finger ungerührt weiterwandern.

"Hermine?" fragte er vom Schlaf noch völlig vernebelt.

"Pssst," machte sie und ließ ihre Finger nun über seine Brust wandern.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Wie fühlt es sich denn an?" hauchte sie amüsiert.

Daraufhin ließ sie ihre Hand etwas schneller nach unten gleiten. Kurz hielt sie auf seinem Bauch inne und konnte spüren, wie er die Muskeln automatisch anspannte. "Was hast du vor?" fragte er nervös. Sie lachte leicht. "Du stellst zu viele Fragen, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Noch bevor er darauf eine Erwiderung von sich geben konnte, hatte ihre Hand die Reise fortgesetzt und ruhte nun sanft auf dem Schritt seiner Shorts.

"Was...?" begann er und wollte aufstehen. In diesem Moment wurde Hermines Griff wesentlich fester. Er keuchte auf und ließ sich zurücksinken.

"Tu das nicht," sagte er mühsam beherrscht.

"Das sagt dein Mund," erwiderte sie spöttisch, "doch dein Körper spricht eine ganz andere Sprache." Sie hörte ihn schlucken. Natürlich konnte er ihr in diesem Punkt nicht widersprechen. Nicht nach dem, was sie unter ihrer Hand spürte.

"Wir dürfen das nicht," sagte er brüchig.

"Sagt wer?"

"Ich bin dein Lehrer," brachte er mühsam hervor.

"Das bist du nicht," erwiderte sie bestimmt, "und übrigens bin ich alt genug, um zu tun, was immer ich will - und ich will dich - jetzt sofort!"

Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch. Die Leidenschaftlichkeit seines Kusses war ihr Anzeichen genug, dass er seinen Widerstand aufgegeben hatte. Es war bereits früher Morgen, als sie friedlich nebeneinander lagen und jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing.

"Du solltest jetzt vielleicht lieber schnell zum Schloß zurückkehren," sagte er plötzlich. "Ja, das sollte ich wohl," gab sie sofort nach. Sie erhob sich neben ihm und gab vor, nur über ihn klettern zu wollen um aufzustehen, doch statt dessen, ließ sie sich, nackt wie sie war, auf ihm nieder.

"Hermine, " ermahnte er sie.

"Was denn? Ich muss nur wieder Kraft schöpfen, dann werde ich aufstehen," sagte sie mit todernster Stimme. Er räusperte sich und sie konnte spüren, dass seine Erregung erneut wuchs. "So, und du kannst nur auf mir Kraft schöpfen?" fragte er knurrend.

"Ja," erwiderte sie knapp und wartete ab, was nun geschah. Er griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Hintern und drückte sie gegen seinen erigierten Penis. "Ich glaube eher, dass du gleich noch kraftloser sein wirst," drohte er plötzlich und warf sie von sich, nur um sich kurz darauf über sie zu beugen und sie erneut zu lieben.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sag mal Hermine, geht es dir gut?"

"Hm?" Hermine sah ihre Freundin Jessica irritiert an.

"Entschuldige, hast du was gesagt?"

Jessica runzelte die Stirn und sah ihre brünette Freundin besorgt an. "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist," sagte sie dann etwas eindringlicher.

"Ja - klar," erwiderte Hermine und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein fröhliches Lächeln.

"Oh, sieh mal wer da kommt," sagte sie dann und deutete auf Ron und Harry, die in vollem Tempo über die Wiese liefen um die beiden Mädchen einzuholen.

"Hallo Schatz," keuchte Harry und drückte Jessica einen Kuss auf.

"Hi Hermine," sagten dann beide Jungen gleichzeitig. Sie lächelte die beiden ebenfalls an, als sie plötzlich Rons kritischen Blick bemerkte.

"Hermine du siehst ja grauenvoll aus," sagte er überlaut. Ihr Lächeln gefror und sie knirschte ein: "Na vielen Dank auch," zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ron hatte wenigstens den Anstand etwas rot anzulaufen. Dennoch beharrte er auf seiner Meinung: "Ich meine, du siehst aus, als hättest du seit einer Ewigkeit kein Auge mehr zugemacht."

"Ja - ich...schlafe irgendwie schlecht," murmelte Hermine und senkte schnell den Blick. "Das geht doch jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Zeit so. Du solltest Madam Pomfrey um einen Schlaftrunk bitten," sagte Harry besorgt.

"Vielleicht solltest du auch einfach länger ausschlafen, statt schon früh morgens über das Gelände zu spazieren," sagte Ron eindringlich.

Nun wurde Hermine hellhörig. "Wieso?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Einen Moment druckste ihr rothaariger Freund herum. "Naja, ich habe dich heute morgen gesehen. Es war ja noch nicht einmal sieben Uhr, als du an Snapes Grab warst."

Stille herrschte auf einmal zwischen den Freunden. Hermine spürte Panik in sich hochsteigen. Was hatte Ron wirklich gesehen? Anscheinend hatte er sie beobachtet, nachdem sie das Versteck verlassen hatte.

"Ich bin ja nur spazierengegangen, weil ich ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen konnte," behauptete sie vorsichtig. Sie hasste es, ihre Freunde zu belügen, aber hier ging es um mehr als ihr Verhältnis mit Severus. Hier ging es um sein Versteck, das um keinen Preis entdeckt werden durfte.

"Tja, ich mein ja auch nur..." versuchte sich Ron plötzlich rauszureden, "ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht, weil du da immer noch rumhängst. Mal ehrlich Hermine, ich check das nicht. Was hast du nur auf einmal wegen dem Typ. Himmel, als er noch lebte, hat er dich getrietzt wo er nur konnte. Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los, dass du immerzu zu seinem Grab rennst?"

Hermine wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah.

"Gar nichts ist mit mir los! Ich möchte halt nur manchmal allein sein, und eins kannst du mir glauben Ron - an Snapes Grab ist man wirklich allein. Kein Mensch scheint es zu kümmern, dass er tot ist. Aber warum erzähl ich dir das bloß? Dich interessiert es ja auch nicht!"

Damit ließ sie die anderen stehen und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Schloß. "Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?" fragte Ron die anderen. Doch er erntete nur Schulterzucken. "Ich glaube Hermine steht noch völlig unter Schock wegen Dumbledores Ankündigung. Seid mal ehrlich, es ist doch irgendwie mehr als seltsam, was hier gerade vor sich geht," Jessica sah die beiden Jungen fragend an. Diese nickten nachdenklich. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal deinen Vater um Rat fragen," sagte Harry zu Ron.

"Ja, ich denke das ist eine gute Idee. Am besten, wir schicken ihm gleich eine Eule," erwiderte Ron und wenig später waren die drei auf dem Weg in die Eulerei.

TBC


	34. Kapitel 34

**_Vielen Dank an: Meta Capricorn, juleblume, HexeLea, Noel McKey, Lifthrasil, WolfEmpress, Celina-HP, Abhaya, Nenya, Jessy2104, Melanie, Mahalove, Alayna und Mariacharly_**

**_Einige Kapitel kommen noch. Habt Ihr noch Lust? ;)_**

**_Kira_**

**34. Kapitel**

"Natürlich wirst du erscheinen! Was soll das heißen, du musst nachts schlafen, um fit zu sein fürs Lernen? In ein paar Tagen wird es diese Schule so nicht mehr geben. Für wen willst du jetzt lernen? Alles, was du lernen musst, ist dich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, bald über alle anderen hier herrschen zu können!"

Lucius Malfoy blickte seinem Sohn tief in die Augen, um den wahren Grund für seine plötzliche Veränderung zu ergründen. Draco wich dem Blick aus und nickte zögerlich: "Ja Vater," sagte er leise. Nun legte Lucius seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte ihn sanft:

"So ist es schon besser Draco. Der Lord hat dich in seine Pläne einbezogen - weißt du eigentlich welche Bedeutung dies für dich hat? Dieser Steve Adams hat zur Zeit alle Fäden in der Hand. Doch Voldemort hat mir befohlen, dich ebenfalls zum nächsten Treffen zu beordern. Dies ist unsere große Chance. Wenn du seine Erwartungen erfüllst, dann wirst du sicher danach als Todesser aufgenommen. Wenn es soweit ist, dann werden wir Seite an Seite arbeiten. Vater und Sohn - man wird noch lange von uns sprechen Draco."

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich und sah sich einen kurzen Moment im Raum um.

"Diese Schule wird der perfekte Regierungssitz für Voldemort werden. Schon bald wird Dumbledore soweit sein, die Tore freiwillig für uns zu öffnen. Dies wird eine Schule für die Elite werden. Keine Schlammblütler Draco - nur gesundes Blut wird überleben - und es wird uns dienen!"

Draco lächelte seinen Vater an. Er fragte sich, ob er sich ihm anvertrauen sollte. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er ahnte, dass sein Vater kein Verständnis für seine Angst haben würde.

Ein Malfoy hatte keine Angst!

Und Snape war schließlich seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Draco hatte die Hoffnung, er habe nur leere Drohungen von sich gegeben. Dennoch sah er sich hektisch um, nachdem sein Vater die Schule verlassen hatte.

Eines war dem jungen Slytherin durchaus bewusst. Er würde an dem nächsten Todessertreffen teilnehmen müssen. Sein Vater würde kein Erbarmen zeigen, wenn Draco ihn vor dem Lord blamieren würde.

Trotz der Angst vor Snape war er sich darüber klar, dass er dies seinem Vater schuldig war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natürlich hatte Hermine Severus nichts davon erzählt, dass Ron sie an seinem Grab gesehen hatte. Sie befürchtete, dass er dann darauf bestehen würde, dass sie eine Zeitlang nicht zu ihm kommen sollte.

Hermine begann dieses Vesteckspiel zu hassen. Sie wollte nicht mehr ihre Freunde belügen müssen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Severus noch länger in diesem finsteren Versteck hausen musste.

Doch was war die Alternative? Der Kampf, der bevorstand und dem sich Severus unbedingt stellen wollte, auch wenn er ihn mit dem Leben bezahlen würde?

Dies war für Hermine keine Alternative. Doch sie wusste ebenso, dass ihre Beziehung zu Severus auch ohne diesen Kampf schon unter einem sehr schlechten Stern stand. Wer würde schon ihre Liebe akzeptieren? Dies alles war so schwierig - so ausweglos.

Seine Lippen fuhren über ihren Hals, dann knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen und ihre Gedanken verflüchtigten sich. Sie wollte im Jetzt leben - nicht wegen einer ungewissen Zukunft in Panik verfallen. Als sie seinen Atem an ihrem Schlüsselbein fühlte lachte sie auf. Er hielt inne und hob den Kopf.

"Das hat gekitzelt - aber mach ruhig weiter," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Doch er setzte sich aufrecht hin und schien zu grübeln. "Was ist los?" hakte Hermine nach.

"Albus ist schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr hergekommen," sagte er nachdenklich.

"Ich hab ihn heute Morgen noch gesehen. Es geht ihm wohl ganz gut, aber er zieht sich tatsächlich im Moment sehr zurück. Ich denke er will vermeiden, dass ihn jemand auf seine neuesten Pläne anspricht."

"Das mag für Hogwarts gelten, aber da ich in die wahren Pläne eingeweiht bin, denke ich eher, sein Ausbleiben hat einen anderen Grund," sagte Snape ernst. Hermine wartete, doch er fuhr nicht fort.

"Und der wäre..." versuchte sie ihn zum Sprechen zu animieren. Snape seufzte kurz auf: "Ich denke, er hat Angst, er könne vielleicht stören," sagte er dann mit leiser Stimme. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermine diese Information richtig verarbeitet hatte.

"Du meinst wegen mir...uns..." fragte sie überrascht. Er brummte eine Bestätigung. "Aber woher sollte er..."

"Von mir," fiel er ihr ins Wort. Nun saß Hermine mit offenem Mund da und starrte Severus an. "Du hast ihm von uns erzählt?" fragte sie dann entsetzt.

"Ich...ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich liebe," erwiderte er immer leiser werdend. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Allein sein Schlucken zeigte ihr, dass er wohl nervös war. Doch so leicht wollte sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Sie rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und sagte in beleidigtem Tonfall:

"Schön, dass du das Dumbledore sagst. Mir hast du das jedenfalls noch nie gesagt." Severus Snape schien mit dieser Koketterie nicht allzu vertraut zu sein. Er schnaubte nur durch die Nase und sagte: "Das weißt du doch."

Hermine sah ein, dass es nicht gut sei, weiter auf dem Thema herumzureiten. Deshalb murmelte sie ein "Ja, schon gut."

Danach herrschte angespannte Stille. Hermines Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem ein ganzer Stapel Bücher lag, die sie für ihn besorgt hatte. Viele beschäftigten sich mit Heiltränken, manche mit alten Heilzaubern, doch auch medizinische Fachbücher über Muggelforschungen waren dabei.

"Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, dass wir keine Lösung finden Severus," sagte sie plötzlich.

"Lösung?" fragte er nach, doch an seinem Tonfall konnte sie erkennen, dass er genau wusste, wovon sie sprach.

"Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, das dein Augenlicht wieder herstellen kann. Irgendetwas haben wir bestimmt noch nicht in Betracht gezogen..." Snape schwieg. Hermine sah ihn von der Seite an. Während sie ihn betrachtete, machte sie irgendetwas an seiner Reaktion stutzig.

"Was ist los? Kennst du eine Lösung? Du denkst über irgendetwas nach - sag es mir bitte!" Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und schloß seine Augen. "Nein Hermine. Mir ist keine Lösung bekannt. Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören danach zu suchen." Hermine spürte einen Kloß in ihrer Kehle. Die meiste Arbeit war natürlich von ihr ausgegangen. Sie hatte ab und zu das Gefühl gehabt, dass er es eigentlich nur ihr zuliebe tat. Severus schien tatsächlich aufgegeben zu haben.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es so weit kommen lassen konntest," sagte sie verzweifelt.

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Hermine, ich möchte nicht mehr darüber sprechen." Für einen Moment kniff sie die Lippen zusammen. Sie hasste es, sich hilflos zu fühlen. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie ausschloß. "Warum hast du solche Angst davor, es mir zu erklären?" fragte sie und wusste, dass sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Doch er reagierte kaum auf ihre Frage. Langsam stand er auf und ging zu den glühenden Steinen. Vorsichtig hielt er seine Hand darüber und prüfte die Wärme. Schließlich zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn darauf. Nachdem er leise einige Worte gemurmelt hatte, begannen die Steine stärker zu glühen und der Raum wurde augenblicklich wärmer. Hermine hatte ihn still beobachtet.

"Ich möchte dir so gerne helfen," sagte sie leise. Sorgsam steckte er den Zauberstab wieder ein und verharrte einen Augenblick. Dann seufzte er resigniert auf und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber auf den Sessel. "Ich werde versuchen es dir zu erklären," sagte er ergeben. "An meiner Blindheit bin ich selber schuld Hermine. Ich habe einen Trank gebraut, um vergessen zu können. Einen Trank, der mich vor meinen Albträumen schützen sollte. Dieser Trank ist verboten, da die Nebenwirkungen zum Tode führen können."

Er hörte Hermine scharf die Luft einziehen und lächelte ironisch. "Es kann aber auch zur Erblindung führen - und dies ist geschehen - mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen," schloss er bestimmt. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Hermine weiter auf ihn einreden würde, eine Lösung finden zu müssen. Doch sie überraschte ihn mit ihrer Frage: "Würdest du mir von diesen Albträumen erzählen?"

Er zuckte kurz zusammen und schien dann verlegen über seine offensichtliche Reaktion. "Nein...nein...ich kann nicht," stammelte er leise.

Sie erhob sich und ließ sich auf der Lehne seines Sessels neben ihm nieder. Vorsichtig umarmte sie ihn. Und legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. "Es müssen schreckliche Träume sein, wenn sie dich dazu gebracht haben, etwas so Unwiderrufliches zu tun," sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie spürte wie er nickte.

"Glaube mir, es ist besser, wenn du sie nicht kennst," erwiderte er und küsste sie aufs Haar.

"Vielleicht kannst du sie mir eines Tages erzählen," sagte sie ruhig.

"Ja, vielleicht...eines Tages," sagte er, doch sie konnte ihm anhören, dass er selbst nicht daran glaubte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie hatten sich vor dem Schloßportal verabredet. Steve Adams wartete mit wachsender Ungeduld auf Draco. Nervös lief er den Weg ein Stück auf und ab. Dann endlich erschien der blonde Slytherin.

"Das wird auch Zeit!" fauchte Adams zur Begrüßung. Der junge Mann erwiderte nichts darauf und Adams trieb ihn zur Eile an, da sie schon spät dran waren.

Er war getrieben von der Angst, vom Lord erneut für eine Verspätung bestraft zu werden. Steve Adams hatte eigens für Draco einige Portschlüssel hergestellt. Er wollte für alle Fälle gewappnet sein, damit er nicht abermals den Zorn Voldemorts auf sich zog. Er griff nach Dracos Arm um ihn schneller mit sich zu ziehen. Dieser ließ sich merkwürdigerweise dadurch tatsächlich dazu bewegen, einen Schritt zuzulegen.

Das schmerzende Mal des Lehrers ließ es kaum zu, dass er sich darüber intensivere Gedanken machte. Heute war es an ihm, Voldemort Bericht zu erstatten. Dumbledore war dieser Tage wie ausgewechselt erschienen. Fast hatte Adams den Eindruck, er habe das Gift tatsächlich eingenommen. Aber auch Draco war wie ausgewechselt. Adams warf dem Jungen einen kurzen Blick zu und glaubte Furcht in dessen Augen zu erkennen.

Doch nur wenige Minuten später, als der junge Slytherin, ebenso wie die anderen Todesser, vor dem Lord auf die Knie sank, war von dieser Emotion nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie waren auf einer Waldlichtung versammelt und hinter ihnen stieg Nebel aus einer Schlucht auf. Keuchender Atem bildete ebenfalls Nebel vor dem Mund des jungen Zaubertrankmeisters. Voldemort machte eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab.

Adams spürte die Erleichterung, als der Schmerz nachließ. Er atmete tief durch, denn der Lord sah in seine Richtung und kam dann tatsächlich etwas auf ihn zu.

"Professor Adams, Sie haben Erfolg gehabt, wie mir bereits zu Ohren gekommen ist. Wie weit haben Sie Dumbledore unter Kontrolle?"

Der junge Lehrer beugte demütig den Kopf vor seinem Herren, und als er ihn wieder hob, hatte sich ein grausames Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht eingebrannt: "Ich habe ihn fast vollständig unter Kontrolle, mein Lord. Er wird Euch untertänig dienen. Seid dessen versichert."

Nun huschte auch ein Lächeln über das Gesicht Voldemorts. Er sah Adams einen Moment schweigend an. Dann sagte er mit laut erhobener Stimme: "Es wird Zeit, einen so treuen Diener angemessen zu belohnen."

Dies schien das Stichwort zu sein, denn kurz darauf traten drei Männer auf die Lichtung. Adams kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen um sich zu vergewissern, dass er richtig sah.

Einen dieser Männer erkannte er auf Anhieb. Es war Professor Quentin. Adams konnte kaum glauben, hier auf ihn zu treffen. Schließlich arbeitete Quentin bereits seit Jahren als Wissenschaftler für das Zaubereiministerium. Dennoch schien er aus freien Stücken hier zu sein.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, der von einem Todesser, der zweifelsfrei Lucius Malfoy war, in eisernem Griff gehalten wurde. Der Kopf war von einer schwarzen Kapuze verdeckt und offensichtlich waren seine Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt.

Doch Malfoy schien ihn nicht nur festzuhalten, damit er nicht entkommen konnte, er schien ihn gleichsam überhaupt einigermaßen auf den Beinen zu halten. Adams war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann nicht mehr die Kraft besaß, aufrecht zu stehen.

Auf einen Wink von Voldemort hin, wurde ein Stuhl in die Mitte des Kreises gestellt. Lucius schleifte den wehrlosen Mann dorthin und setzte ihn mit Nachdruck darauf. Dann trat er zurück, nicht ohne einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Sohn zu tauschen. Steve Adams bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten hatte. Auf seiner Brust schien ein Mühlstein zu liegen, so schwer fiel es ihm, den nötigen Sauerstoff zu schöpfen. Sein Blick haftete an den Schuhen des Mannes, der dort mehr tot als lebendig auf dem Stuhl kauerte. Irgendwie schienen sie ihm vertraut.

Als er den Blick Voldemorts auf sich spürte, riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken und besann sich darauf, seiner Rolle als Todesser gerecht werden zu müssen. Inzwischen hatte der Lord Professor Quentin an seine Seite geholt.

"Da wir kurz vor unserem Ziel stehen, ist es uns nun möglich, einen unserer Verbündeten schon jetzt in unserem Kreis Willkommen zu heißen. Professor Quentin arbeitet schon seit einigen Jahren auf unserer Seite und hat uns im Laufe der Zeit große Dienste erwiesen. Weitere Todesser in wichtigen Positionen werden seinem Beispiel folgen und sich als Verbündete zu erkennen geben, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Heute wollen wir jedoch einem anderen Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft unsere Anerkennung bezeugen. Dabei wird uns die neueste Entwicklung von Professor Quentin von unschätzbarem Nutzen sein. Bitte Professor Quentin - Sie haben das Wort."

Der Wissenschaftler schien in die Regeln der Todesser bereits eingeweiht. Er bekundete Voldemort gegenüber als erstes den nötigen Respekt, bevor er sich an die anderen Todesser wandte.

"Es ist mir eine große Freude, endlich zeigen zu dürfen, wem meine wahre Bewunderung gilt. Meine neueste Erfindung wird den Weg in die Köpfe derer ebnen, die sich ihm nicht beugen wollen."

Mit diesen Worten holte er aus einer mitgebrachten Tasche eine Apparatur hervor, die aus einem Metallring bestand, an dessen Seiten spitze Zacken, gleich winzigen Dornen, nach Innen wiesen. Dieser Metallring war verbunden mit einer silbrigen Schnur, die widerum ebenfalls an einem Metallring endete, nur dass dieser keine Zacken aufwies.

Quentin hielt den ersten Metallring auf seinen ausgestreckten Handflächen.

"Dies ist ein sehr nützliches Gerät um Gedanken zu transferieren. Der Vorteil an dieser Erfindung besteht darin, dass es nicht mehr nötig ist, behutsam in die Gedanken eines anderen vorzudringen. Dieses Gerät ermöglicht es, in absolut jeden Bereich des Gehirns vorzudringen, egal wieviel Widerstand die Person aufbringt - diese Maschine ist stärker! Und sie dient dazu, die Gedanken und das Wissen einer Person, die man extrahieren möchte, Eins zu Eins, übernehmen zu können."

Quentin schwieg nun und sah fragend zum Lord. Dieser wandte seinen Blick plötzlich zu Adams und funkelte ihn mit seinen glühenden Augen an. "Dank dieses Gerätes sind wir in der Lage, Ihnen ein Geschenk zu machen, das Sie sich schon seit langer Zeit sehnlichst wünschen."

Voldemort bedeutete Lucius, dem Mann auf dem Stuhl die Kapuze zu entfernen. Malfoy trat vor und riss mit einem Ruck den schwarzen Stoff herunter. Dann trat er zurück und gab Adams den Blick auf den Gefesselten frei.

Entsetzt sah Adams auf den Mann, der, obwohl er völlig entstellt war durch die Misshandlungen die er erlitten hatte, eindeutig sein Vater war.

Adams erkannte, dass die Lippen seines Vaters unter stetigen Schmerzen zitterten. Seine Augen waren dunkel unterlaufen und beinahe zugeschwollen. An der rechten Augenbraue tropfte unablässig Blut aus einer Platzwunde und lief ihm über das Gesicht.

Steve Adams war unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Er stand nur da und sah auf das menschliche Wrack, das einst ein so starker Mann gewesen war.

Voldemort stand abwartend da und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Adams. Als die nicht unmittelbar erfolgte, spürte Steve Adams wie der Lord in seinen Geist eindrang.

Sofort verbannte er alle mitleidigen Emotionen in eine ferne Ecke seines Kopfes und konzentrierte sich auf seine Wut, seinen Hass und seinen Neid, seinem Vater gegenüber. Snape hatte ihm erklärt, dass es schwierig - ja nahezu unmöglich sein würde - seine Gedanken vor dem Lord zu verschließen. Er musste ihn stets das als erstes finden lassen, was dieser erwartete, und beten, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben würde, ohne tiefer in seinen Geist einzudringen. Der Plan schien aufzugehen.

Der Lord lächelte zufrieden, als er vorfand, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er verließ den Geist des jungen Zaubertrankmeisters wieder und präsentierte ihm mit ausgestrecktem Arm seine Belohnung.

"Das Wissen Ihres Vaters wird in wenigen Minuten Ihnen gehören. Sie werden ihm seine Fähigkeiten direkt aus dem Kopf saugen können. Lassen Sie Ihren Vater, der Sie in Ihrem Leben so oft enttäuscht und verraten hat, als leblose Hülle zurück. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es kein befriedigenderes Gefühl gibt, als sich an denen zu rächen, die einem stets im Wege standen."

Der Lord hob den mit Dornen besetzten Metallring auf und sah ihn kalt lächelnd an.

"Schade, dieses Gerät hätten wir schon gut bei Snape einsetzen können. Sein Wissen wäre mit Sicherheit sehr nützlich gewesen. Leider ist es müßig darüber nachzudenken. Selbst wenn wir die Maschine zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gehabt hätten, so sieht sie doch aus, als würde sie üble Verletzungen verursachen." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Quentin, der zustimmend nickte. "Dies hätte in Hogwarts dazu geführt, an einem Freitod Snapes zu zweifeln. Dies konnten wir uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erlauben. Doch nun werden wir das Wissen eines anderen genialen Zaubertrankmeisters unser Eigen nennen können. Sie, Professor Adams werden nun so schnell Ihr Wissen erweitern können, wie nie jemand zuvor. Dies ist mein Geschenk an Sie. Wissen, Macht und der Triumph über Ihren Vater."

Nachdem er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, ließ er den Metallring an Adams weiterreichen.

Der junge Mann nahm ihn wie parallisiert entgegen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die scharfen Metallzacken, die tief in die Haut des Opfers eindringen würden. Doch dies war nur der erste Schritt einer qualvollen Tortur.

Wenn dieses Gerät hielt, was sein Erfinder versprach, dann würde er wie ein Hurricane in den Kopf des Opfers eindringen und darin Verwüstungen anrichten, die kein Medihexer je wieder würde heilen können. Die Methode, alle Gedanken auf einen Schlag zu entreissen, wäre für das Opfer wohl kaum zu überleben. Doch genau all dies war das Geniale an dieser Erfindung.

Adams stand da mit dieser Maschine in der Hand, die dafür sorgen würde, dass das Opfer ihm all seine Gedanken und sein Wissen preis geben musste.

Doch das Opfer würde sein eigener Vater sein.

Sein Vater, der kaum die Kraft aufbrachte den Kopf zu heben, und der nur ein einziges Wort über seine zitternden Lippen brachte: "Steve."

TBC


	35. Kapitel 35

****

**_Vielen Dank an: Noel McKey, Celina-HP, WolfEmpress, Eine Schwarzleserin (die doch reviewt hat +knuddel+), furikakeru, Jessy2104, Mariacharly(Schokolade ist bei mir für Bestechungen immer gut :) , Nenya, Meta Capricorn, juleblume, HexeLea, Mahalove, Abhaya und lillymonster._**

**_Tja, und dann bleibt mir nur noch, eine Runde Beruhigungstabletten zu verteilen - am besten, ich nehme selbst auch direkt eine +g+_**

**35. Kapitel**

Steve Adams fühlte alle Blicke auf sich ruhen. Jeder Todesser wollte sehen, wie er auf diese Herausforderung reagieren würde. Snapes Worte hallten Adams unerbittlich durch den Kopf: "Glauben Sie etwa, Sie werden nie töten müssen?"

Doch wie grausam die Realität wirklich aussehen würde, wäre Adams wohl in seinen grässlichsten Albträumen nicht eingefallen. Da saß sein eigener Vater vor ihm und flehte ihn mit Blicken an, da er zum Sprechen kaum noch fähig war. Und er stand nur da und sah den wehrlosen Mann mit einem versteinerten Gesicht an. Wenn er jetzt versagte...wenn er jetzt einen Rückzieher machte, dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Sie beide würden grausam sterben - er selbst als Verräter - auch diese Schilderung Snapes war ihm noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis.

Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Er wich den bittenden Augen seines Vaters aus und senkte für einen Moment den Kopf zu Boden. Als er ihn wieder hob, war sein Gesicht durch sadistische Vorfreude gezeichnet. Ein entsetztes Keuchen entrang sich dem alten wehrlosen Mann, als er es wahrnahm. Seine Kehle schien völlig ausgedörrt zu sein, als er ein: "Warum?" krächzte.

Doch Voldemort selbst nahm Steve Adams die Antwort ab:

"Warum, Professor? Weil Sie ein uneinsichtiger, völlig einfältiger Narr sind! Wie oft habe ich Ihnen die Chance geboten, sich uns anzuschließen? Sie haben versäumt, wozu ihr Sohn schon nach einer kurzen Unterredung in der Lage war - sich auf die Seite der Sieger zu stellen! Doch nun ist es für eine Sinneswandlung zu spät alter Mann! Wir werden Ihr Wissen auch so bekommen - Ihr Sohn wird es für Sie weitertragen...und wir werden mächtiger werden, als jemals zuvor. Fühlen Sie sich geehrt, der erste zu sein, an dem diese Erfindung getestet wird!"

Mit einem hämischen Lachen hatte der Lord seinen letzten Satz beendet und sah auffordernd zu Adams. Dieser hielt immer noch den Metallring in der Hand und zwang sich einen Schritt auf seinen gefesselten Vater zuzumachen. Was aussah, wie die perverse Vorfreude, die Angst des alten Mannes in die Länge zu ziehen, war in Wahrheit die schlimmste Entscheidung im Leben des jungen Steve Adams.

Doch mit schierem Entsetzen wurde ihm abermals bewusst, dass ihm keine andere Möglichkeit blieb. So langsam er auch gegangen war, schließlich stand er seinem Vater gegenüber und musste sich seinem gebrochenen Blick stellen. Irritiert sah er, wie der alte Mann die Lippen bewegte. Unwillkürlich beugte er sich ein Stück zu ihm hinunter, um verstehen zu können, was er ihm sagte:

"Warum...hast du dich...diesen...Teufeln angeschlossen...mein Sohn?" sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Das sollst du erfahren," sagte Adams mit lauter Stimme, "sobald ich Kontrolle über dein Gedächtnis habe, soll es das Letzte sein, was du in deinem Leben erfährst," damit hob er den Metallreif und streifte ihn seinem Vater mit einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf.

Der alte Mann schrie auf vor Schmerz. Danach hörte man lediglich noch seinen pfeifenden Atem, während ihm aus unzähligen Wunden das Blut über den Kopf lief.

Steve Adams spürte, wie ein Teil von ihm starb, während er seinen Vater quälte und vor aller Augen demütigte. Er griff nach dem zweiten Metallring und streifte ihn sich schnell über den Kopf. Sofort spürte er die Kraft, die von seiner Seite der Maschine ausging. Ohne es wirklich gewollt zu haben, befand er sich bereits in den Gedanken seines Vaters.

Sie waren so klar und deutlich, als seien es seine eigenen, und doch waren sie seltsam fremd. Sofort spürte er, wie sein Vater gegen sein Eindringen kämpfte - doch er hatte keine Chance. Schließlich gab er auf und verfluchte seinen Sohn mit letzter Kraft. Steve Adams ließ diese Welle der Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung seines Vaters hinter sich und drang tiefer in dessen Gedanken ein.

Verschiedene Formeln und Rezepte, die sein Vater stets unter strengster Geheimhaltung in seinem Gedächtnis begraben hatte, standen dem jungen Mann plötzlich klar vor Augen. Der alte Mann leistete keinerlei Widerstand.

Dies war das Wissen, das er seinem Vater nun entreissen sollte. Doch plötzlich interessierte ihn dies überhaupt nicht mehr. Es gab eine andere Erinnerung, die sein Vater ihm vorenthalten wollte. Er spürte seine Nervosität, als er genauer danach forschte.

Wie ein dunkles Geheimnis, das hinter einer verschlossenen Tür verborgen war, lockte ihn diese Erinnerung seines Vaters und ließ ihn gleichzeitig ängstlich innehalten.

Sollte er in diesen Bereich vordringen?

Doch je mehr er fühlte, dass sein Vater ihn davon abhalten wollte, umso mehr hatte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang, diese Festung einzunehmen.

Der Kampf seines Vaters war aussichtslos. Seine Gegenwehr hielt keine drei Sekunden stand, dann durchschritt Steve Adams diese Grenze, ohne dass sein Vater auch nur die geringste Chance hatte ihn davon abzuhalten.

Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was er dort erwartet hatte zu finden. Vielleicht eine weitere Formel, die unendlichen Reichtum versprechen würde. Doch was er fand, ließ ihn erschrecken. Erschrecken über das, was er gerade tat. Klar und deutlich war das Bild, das vor ihm stand.

Eine Frau.

Seine Mutter.

Sie lächelte und hielt ein Baby in den Armen.

"Dein Sohn," sagte sie mit soviel Wärme in der Stimme, dass Steve Adams eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Dann plötzlich, spürte er Stolz und unendliche Liebe - Emotionen seines Vaters. Eine weitere Erinnerung tauchte auf. Er sah sich selbst, durch die Augen seines Vaters, wie er als Kleinkind durch das Labor lief. Sein Vater war besorgt. Er war besorgt um ihn. In Sorge, dass sein Sohn sich verletzen könnte.

Er sah seine Mutter, die neben seinem Vater im Bett lag. Er selbst lag zwischen ihnen und sie sahen ihn liebevoll an: "Das Gewitter war wirklich heftig. Kein Wunder, dass er sich erschreckt hat." Die Stimme seiner Mutter war so vertraut nach all den Jahren. Dann erwiderte sein Vater: "Lassen wir ihn heute Nacht ruhig bei uns schlafen."

Es gab unendlich viele dieser Erinnerungen, die er in Windeseile durchforstete. Schließlich fand er seine Mutter kraftlos in ihrem Bett liegend. Sein Vater kniete vor ihr und Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht.

"Bitte, bleib bei mir. Bleib bei Steve. Du musst kämpfen...wir brauchen dich...wir lieben dich."

Doch sie konnte kaum die Augen öffnen.

"Papa, was ist mit Mama?" Seine Stimme. Wann hatte sich dies abgespielt? Steve Adams konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sein Vater wischte sich schnell die Tränen vom Gesicht und wandte sich zu seinem Sohn um.

"Alles ist gut Steve. Geh wieder in dein Bett."

Doch der Junge von zehn Jahren ging zu seiner Mutter und sah sie traurig an.

"Wird sie sterben?" fragte er mit ängstlichem Blick.

"Nein - das wird sie nicht," sagte sein Vater sofort.

"Wirklich nicht," fragte Steve misstrauisch.

Er spürte, wie sein Vater erneut mit den Tränen rang.

"Nein," sagte er matt.

"Versprichst du es?" fragte Steve hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja - ja, ich verspreche es. Geh nun wieder schlafen Steve."

Nur eine Stunde darauf war seine Mutter tot.

Steve Adams sah seinen Vater am Totenbett zusammenbrechen. Er spürte dessen unendliche Trauer - dessen Ohnmacht. Als sein Vater am frühen Morgen in das Zimmer seines Sohnes gegangen war, war er bereits ein gebrochener Mann.

Er hatte sein Versprechen nicht halten können. Nie wieder würde er seinem eigenen Kind ohne Schuldgefühle in die Augen sehen können. Wie sollte er ihm erklären, dass seine Mutter gestorben war? Wie sollte er ohne seine geliebte Frau weiterleben können? Er spürte, wie die Liebe ihn verließ. Er fühlte nur noch Schuld. Warum hatte er seiner Frau nicht helfen können? Er musste dafür sorgen, dass es nie wieder etwas gab, demgegenüber er so machtlos war, wie bei dem Tode seiner Frau.

Steve Adams begriff, dass sein Vater von diesem Moment an versucht hatte, nicht mehr zu lieben.

Doch je tiefer er in dessen Gedanken eindrang, desto mehr erkannte er, dass es seinem Vater nie gelungen war. Er forschte genauer. Jetzt sah er sich selbst, wie er von einem Albtraum völlig verstört in das Labor seines Vaters geht, um Trost zu suchen. Sein Vater sagt ihm, er müsse langsam selbst klarkommen, er habe zu arbeiten. Er schickt ihn weg. Danach sinkt sein Kopf auf die Platte des Labortisches und er weint verzweifelte Tränen. Wie soll er seinen Sohn trösten, wenn er doch selbst so hilflos ist? Er will, dass sein Sohn nicht darunter leidet, dass er nur noch ein Wrack ist, also versucht er ihn von sich zu stoßen. Doch in Wirklichkeit stirbt er seit dem Tod seiner Frau jeden Tag ein Stückchen bei lebendigem Leib.

Wieder taucht das Bild seiner Mutter auf. Sie lächelt - dann plötzlich eine Männerstimme, ganz nah - die Stimme seines Vaters im Jetzt. Sie ist nur noch ein Flüstern: "Bitte Steve, nimm mir nicht die Erinnerung an sie. Nimm was immer du willst. Ich werde dir alles zeigen. Ich werde keinen Widerstand leisten. Aber bitte, lass mich mit dem Gedanken an _sie _sterben."

Wie erstarrt stand Steve Adams da und sah auf seinen wimmernden Vater.

Dann zog er sich aus seinen Gedanken zurück, ohne ihm auch nur einen einzigen davon entrissen zu haben. Er wusste, dass er dennoch gewaltige Schäden im Geiste seines Vaters angerichtet hatte. Doch er hoffte, dass sie heilbar sein würden, nachdem er ihm seine Erinnerungen gelassen hatte. Er teilte diese Erinnerungen nun mit ihm. Hätte er sie doch nur auf eine andere Weise erfahren.

Bevor er den Geist seines Vaters endgültig verließ, schickte er ihm eine Botschaft:

"Verzeih mir, aber vor allem...vertrau mir. Laß dich fallen - jetzt!"

Dann riss er sich mit einem Ruck den Metallring vom Kopf und beobachtete, wie sein Vater tatsächlich zu Boden fiel.

Noch bevor ein anderer Todesser auch nur in ihre Nähe kommen konnte, beugte er sich über ihn und verkündete voller Boshaftigkeit: "Ich habe ihm jede einzelne Erinnerung genommen. Nun werde ich diesen wertlosen Körper in die Schlucht werfen, damit er von der Welt vergessen wird. Ich habe nun sein Wissen - ich allein - aber es wird uns allen dienen. Ich werde es für unseren Sieg einsetzen!"

Ein kurzer Blick zum Lord. Dieser sah ihn stolz nickend an. Auf eine weitere Zustimmung wollte Adams nicht warten. Er musste so schnell wie möglich handeln. Das Leben seines Vater hing an einem seidenen Faden. Er riss den kraftlosen Körper an sich und verließ mit ihm die Lichtung. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen hörte er die Stimme Bellatrix' hinter sich:

"Sollten wir ihn nicht begleiten, mein Lord?"

Doch dann erklang die Stimme Voldemorts:

"Nein, er soll dieses erhebende Gefühl ganz allein auskosten dürfen. Lasst ihn in Ruhe, damit er sich darüber bewusst werden kann, was er gerade vollbracht hat."

Steve Adams war weitergegangen ohne sich umzudrehen. Ruhigen Schrittes, obwohl ihm die Dringlichkeit zur Eile durchaus bewusst war. Doch erst als er hinter den Bäumen verschwunden, und tatsächlich am Rande der Schlucht war, konnte er seinen Vater vorsichtig auf den Boden legen.

"Ich werde dich direkt zu Dumbledore schicken. Er wird sich um dich kümmern. Sobald ich kann, werde ich nachkommen."

Noch bevor sein Vater antworten konnte, holte Steve Adams einen der Portschlüssel, die er ursprünglich für Draco erstellt hatte, hervor und veränderte ihn, so dass sein Vater direkt im Büro des Direktors ankommen würde. Er betete, dass Dumbledore seinem Vater noch helfen konnte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein nachdrückliches Klopfen an seiner Tür, riss Severus Snape unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Noch bevor er richtig wach war, hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme von Dumbledore:

"Severus - ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es geht um Leben und Tod."

"Was?" fragte Snape noch völlig benommen, und hörte bereits wie Dumbldore die Tür öffnete.

"Entschuldige, dass ich dich so überfalle - aber du musst mir helfen.Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Desmond Adams liegt in meinem Büro und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann fürchte ich, wird er nicht überleben."

Snape war inzwischen aus seinem Bett gestiegen und hatte nach seiner Kleidung gegriffen, die er nun fröstelnd anzog. Er hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne und fragte ungläubig nach: "Desmond Adams? Steve Adams Vater liegt in deinem Büro?"

"Ja, die Todesser haben ihn offensichtlich gefoltert."

Während Snape sich seinen Umhang überzog, fragte er: "Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, Madam Pomfrey um Hilfe zu bitten? Ich werde ohne mein Augenlicht nicht viel für ihn tun können Albus."

"Um seine äußeren Verletzungen werden wir uns später kümmern Severus. Was jetzt am wichtigsten ist, ist seine seelischen Schäden zu heilen. Jemand ist in seinen Geist eingedrungen und hat ihm schreckliche Verletzungen beigebracht. Er braucht unsere Hilfe. Wir müssen unsere okklumentischen Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Tauchen wir in seine Erinnerungen ein und versuchen ihm den Weg in die Wirklichkeit zu ebnen. Wenn uns dies gelingt, können wir uns um seinen misshandelten Körper kümmern."

"Beeilen wir uns," sagte Snape lediglich und verließ mit Dumbledore sein Versteck, um durch die Dunkelheit geschützt, zum Schloß zu eilen.

Als sie in Dumbledores Büro ankamen, hörte Snape das Wimmern eines Menschen in tiefster Not. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Dumbledore richtig gehandelt hatte, ihn zu Hilfe zu holen. Für einen einzelnen Menschen wäre es fast unmöglich, in diesen verstörten Geist einzudringen. Zu groß war die Gefahr sich selbst in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schrecken zu verlieren.

"Bist du bereit Severus?" fragte Dumbledore ohne Umschweife.

Der dunkle Zaubertrankmeister nickte lediglich. Nur wenige Sekunden später befand er sich Seite an Seite mit Dumbledore in den schrecklichen Erinnerungen Desmond Adams. Die letzten Stunden des Mannes standen ihnen deutlich vor Augen.

Es war nicht leicht, den letzten traurigen Rest von Adams Persönlichkeit dazu zu bewegen, seine dunkle Ecke, in die er sich zurückgezogen hatte, zu verlassen.

Doch gemeinsam gelang es ihnen.

Snape spürte, wie Dumbledore, völlig geschwächt, Adams Geist verließ, den Rest würde er alleine schaffen. Noch während er auf den Mann konzentriert war, der so dringend seine Hilfe benötigte, traf Steve Adams im Büro des Direktors ein.

Dumbledore hatte ihm Einlaß gewährt und der junge Mann stand nun mit aufgerissenen Augen im Türrahmen und sah auf das unwirkliche Bild. Sein Vater lag, immer noch blutüberströmt, auf dem Boden und blickte mit starrem Blick dem Mann in die Augen, den Steve Adams für tot gehalten hatte.

Severus Snape kniete neben Desmond Adams und schien überaus konzentriert. Plötzlich blinzelte der alte Mann und begann vor Schmerzen zu stöhnen.

"Du hast es geschafft Severus. Er ist zurückgekehrt. Wir werden uns nun um seine Verletzungen kümmern," sagte Dumbledore und legte Snape eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Dieser sank erschöpft zusammen und schien nach Atem zu ringen. Obwohl sein Blick in Adams Richtung ging, hatte er diesen offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt. Steve Adams erkannte, dass Snape nach wie vor blind war. Doch er lebte. Dumbledore hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Warum hatte er ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, Snape sei tot?

Als Steve Adams seinen Vater ansah, der durch seine eigene Schuld in diesem schrecklichen Zustand war, wurde ihm klar, dass Dumbledore geschwiegen hatte, weil er ihm nicht traute. Wie konnte man schon einem Mann vertrauen, der seinen eigenen Vater quälte und fast tötete, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

So musste man ihn doch sehen, als einen Folterer und Mörder - als einen Todesser. Verzweifelt und vollkommen überwältigt von seiner Schuld, stand der junge Mann da und konnte sich nicht rühren. Dumbledores Blick ruhte auf ihm. Der Direktor hatte begriffen. Er wusste genau, wer den Geist Desmond Adams fast zerstört hatte. Plötzlich trat er einen Schritt auf den jungen Mann zu.

Dieser war fast versucht einfach wegzulaufen. Doch vor seinen eigenen Taten zu flüchten, schien ihm so unsinnig.

Nichts würde es jemals ändern können.

Dumbledore sah ihn direkt an.

Als sich Tränen in den Augen von Steve Adams sammelten, schien er zufrieden.

"Sie haben getan, was Sie tun mussten," sagte er mit ernster Stimme. "Der Lord hätte Sie sonst beide getötet - so hatten Sie die Chance Ihren Vater zu retten...er wird durchkommen."

Nun hatte auch Severus Snape begriffen, wer sich dort im Raum noch aufhielt. Seine Miene, die eben noch von Erschöpfung gekennzeichnet gewesen war, verschloß sich plötzlich. Er erhob sich und sagte: "Wirst du den Rest ohne mich schaffen Albus? Ich bin beim Behandeln von Wunden wohl ohnehin keine große Hilfe."

Ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Doch Steve Adams war noch immer nicht zur Seite getreten. Snape, der spürte, dass ihm jemand im Weg stand, blieb stehen und sagte unwirsch: "Würden Sie mich bitte vorbeilassen!"

Der junge Zaubertranklehrer sah Snape nervös an. Dumbledore bemerkte, dass er versuchte Worte zu formen, ihm diese allerdings nicht über die Lippen kommen wollten.

Schließlich gab er es auf und trat ein Stück zur Seite. Snape verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Dumbledore hatte sich schon daran gemacht, die Wunden von Desmond Adams zu versorgen. Dieser stöhnte ab und zu kraflos auf. Steve Adams betrat nun endlich richtig den Raum und ließ sich neben seinem Vater auf die Knie sinken.

"Was habe ich nur getan? Ich habe ihm soviel Unrecht getan - schon mein Leben lang..." stieß er verzweifelt hervor, dann fügte er an: "Wie kann ich das nur jemals wieder gut machen?"

Einen Moment zögerte Dumbledore, doch schließlich sah er Adams gütig an und sagte leise:"Nun, ein Anfang wäre es, wenn Sie Ihrem Vater einen starken Kräftigungstrank brauen würden."

Als er ihn schließlich noch auffordernd ansah, schien Steve Adams endlich aus seiner Starre erlöst und wurde sehr geschäftig: "Natürlich - ich denke, ich habe alles in meinem Labor, was ich dazu benötige. Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit."

Dumbledore nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er wusste, aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es in solchen Situationen immer gut war, eine Aufgabe zu haben - sich gebraucht zu fühlen. Unweigerlich wanderten die Gedanken Dumbledores zu Snape. Er wusste, dass die Situation eben, die Hölle für ihn gewesen sein musste. Schreckliche Erinnerungen wurden dadurch wieder freigelegt.

Erinnerungen, die Severus nun schon all die Jahre hindurch bekämpft hatte.

Albus zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass es genau diese Erinnerungen waren, die seinen jungen Freund dazu getrieben hatten, sich selbst diese teufliche Droge gegen die Albträume zu verabreichen.

Und nun wurde er so gewaltsam wieder genau an die Dinge erinnert, die zu Beginn seiner Todesserzeit passiert waren.

Doch er hatte es durchgehalten - er hatte ein Leben gerettet. Steve Adams hatte seinen Vater zurückbekommen. Severus selbst hatte damals nicht soviel Glück gehabt.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, er würde seinen Vater abgrundtief hassen - bis zu dem Moment, in dem er unter seinen eigenen Händen starb.

Es war ein qualvoller Tod gewesen, durch die Folterungen Voldemorts hatte er einen langen Leidensweg zurückgelegt. Der Lord hatte Severus erst hinzugeholt, als es schon fast vollbracht war.

Damals hatte er das erste und letzte mal versucht, den Todessern offiziell abzuschwören. Für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, der Lord würde ihn gehen lassen. Doch nachdem er ihm mit der Folterung seines Vaters so eindrucksvoll seine Macht demonstriert hatte, war Severus ein gebrochener Mann. Er wusste, dass er niemals wieder frei sein würde. Er würde bis zu seinem Ende ein Todesser sein.

Sein Vater war zu seinen Füßen gestorben, im gleichen Moment hatte Severus versucht, jede Art von Mitgefühl in sich zu töten. Doch immer öfter war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass er seinem Leben besser selbst ein Ende setzte, bevor er anderen nochmals so großes Leid zufügte.

Es war ein Wink des Schicksals, dass in seiner dunkelsten Stunde Dumbledore auf den Plan trat.

Unwillkürlich holten den Direktor die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag ein...

TBC


	36. Kapitel 36

**_Hallo Ihr Lieben,_**

**_auch heute möchte ich gerne wieder meinen besonderen Dank an meine Reviewer loswerden ;) :_**

**_Meta Capricorn (ehrlichgesagt arbeite ich immer vor, aber erzähl es nicht weiter +LOL+), ladydarkside, Bluefurryelf (tut mir leid wegen Deiner Freistunden +g+ - habe übrigens immer das gleiche Problem, da kein DSL), Celina-HP, Nenya, HexeLea, Mariacharly, Jessy2104, NoelMcKey (danke für Deine Mail), lillymonster (Austauschschüler? Oje, da kann ich mich auch noch gut dran erinnern), Ralina (vielen Dank auch für Dein Review bei "Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau"), WolfEmpress, Abhaya und ardsmair (Du arme! Computer hinüber ist auch mein absoluter Albtraum - drücke Dir die Daumen, dass Du ihn wieder hinbekommst)._**

**_Fühlt Euch alle nochmal geknuddelt,_**

**_Eure Kira_**

**36. Kapitel**

...es war in einer schäbigen Spelunke in der Nokturngasse gewesen.

Dumbledore hatte damals ursprünglich einen Schüler aus Hogwarts dort gesucht. Es handelte sich um einen Querulant, der immer damit angab, was für wichtige Leute er kennen würde. Dumbledore hatte damals sofort vermutet, dass es dabei um die Todesser ging.

Er hatte sich erkundigt, wo dieser Schüler sich üblicherweise an seinen Wochenenden herumtrieb. Dann hatte er den Plan gefasst, dort heimlich aufzutauchen und zu beobachten, ob es schon zu spät sei, oder ob er diesen Schüler noch auf den rechten Weg zurückbringen konnte.

Nach einer längeren Beobachtung hatte er festgestellt, dass der Schüler, um den er sich so gesorgt hatte, tatsächlich einige finstere Bekannte hatte. Doch es handelte sich lediglich um Säufer und Spieler. Keiner von ihnen war ihm als Todesser bekannt, und keiner von ihnen hatte die nötige Selbstdisziplin, die Voldemort von seinen Gefolgsleuten verlangte.

Dumbledore hatte entschieden, den jungen Mann erst in Hogwarts zur Rede zu stellen und beobachtete, wie der Schüler die Bar wieder allein verließ. Dumbledore wollte nun auch diesen heruntergekommenen Laden verlassen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein alter Bekannter hereinkam.

Obwohl der Mann den Kopf gesenkt hielt, erkannte Dumbledore sofort den ehemaligen Schüler Severus Snape in ihm.

Es war einige Zeit her, dass Dumbledore ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte und er hatte lediglich einige Informationen darüber, dass Snape, nachdem er eine Ausbildung bei einem unbedeutenden Tränkebrauer absolviert hatte, von diesem schon nach kurzer Zeit hochkant gefeuert worden war. Warum genau war nicht bestätigt, aber Gerüchte besagten, dass er schon nach kurzer Zeit seinem Meister in allen Bereichen der Zaubertrankzubereitung überlegen war und dieser das wohl nicht gut verkraftet hatte. Also hatte der ehemalige Lehrmeister sich seines überaus begabten Schülers kurzerhand entledigt. Es wurde sich erzählt, dass Snape inzwischen seinen Lebensunterhalt damit verdiente, seine Begabung unterschiedlichen Heilern und Apothekern anzubieten. Doch eine feste Anstellung hatte er wohl nicht.

Dumbledore sah zu, wie Snape sich zielstrebig an die Theke setzte und einen doppelten Whisky orderte.

Der Direktor von Hogwarts entschied, noch etwas länger in dieser Bar zu verweilen und rutschte tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Doch das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Der junge Snape schien sich für nichts weiter in diesem Raum zu interessieren, als für sein Glas Whisky.

Er hielt es in beiden Händen und schwenkte mit leichten Bewegungen die goldene Flüssigkeit darin. Alle paar Minuten hob er es an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Noch bevor das Glas ganz leer war, bestellte er das nächste und kippte, als der Wirt das neue Glas abstellte, den Rest des ersten in einem großen Schluck hinunter.

Dann verfuhr er mit den zweiten genauso.

Dumbledore wunderte sich darüber, dass der Wirt jede seiner nächsten Bestellungen so bereitwillig erfüllte. Doch sie befanden sich hier in der Nokturngasse. Hier hatten die Wirte nur die Sickelzeichen in den Augen - die Ablehnung einer Bestellung, oder gar einen guten Rat des Barkeepers, gab es hier nicht.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte Dumbledore nicht mehr ruhig mit ansehen, wie Snape sich offensichtlich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrank. Er erhob sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten an die Theke. Selbst als er sich direkt neben ihn setzte, sah Snape nicht auf. Dumbledore bemerkte, dass vor ihm auf dem Tresen eine kleine silberne Dose stand. Snape starrte darauf, während er abermals das Glas zum Mund führte. Dann stellte er es mit einer so herrischen Bewegung ab, dass ein Schwall Whisky sich über die Theke ergoss.

Mit unsicheren Händen griff er nach der silbernen Dose und versuchte sie ungeschickt zu öffnen. Es bereitete ihm, in seinem betrunkenen Zustand, offensichtlich große Mühe. Doch schließlich gelang es ihm und Dumbledore erkannte ein weißes Pulver. Er hatte keine Ahnung worum es sich dabei handelte, nur eines wusste er mit Sicherheit - er musste verhindern, dass Snape dieses Zeug einnahm.

Gerade als dieser seine Hand beugte, um das Pulver in seinen Drink rieseln zu lassen, stieß Dumbledore ihn heftig an. Die Dose entglitt Snapes Hand und fiel auf den Tresen, wo sie eine Zeitlang herumrollte und das Pulver sich auf der klebrigen Theke verteilte.

"Oh, Verzeihung," sagte Dumbledore und holte ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem er die pappige Masse, in die sich das Was-auch-immer-Pulver verwandelt hatte, kurzerhand wegwischte. Dann steckte er die kleine silberne Dose, ohne ein weiteres Wort, ein. Nun spürte er Snapes Blick, der sich wütend in ihn bohrte.

"Was...verdammt..." sein junges Gegenüber verstummte und sah ihn plötzlich erkennend an.

"Dumbldorre," nuschelte er erstaunt.

Dem Direktor wehte ein unangenehmer Hauch von viel zu viel konsumiertem Whisky entgegen. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

"Lange nicht gesehen Severus," sagte er freundlich.

"Jaaah, Merlin sei dank - verfluchte Schuuule," erwiderte Snape, um eine klare Aussprache bemüht. Dumbledore behielt seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck bei.

"Wie geht es dir Severus? Ich habe gehört, du hast keine feste Arbeit. Bei deinem Talent kann das doch kaum möglich sein."

Severus Snape sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann entschied er wohl, dass er für eine so lange Bemerkung seines ehemaligen Lehrers zur Zeit keine Konzentration hatte und sagte lediglich an den Wirt gewandt: "Nomal dasss gleische."

Doch diesmal schaltete sich Dumbledore ein: "Vergessen Sie die Bestellung - was sind wir Ihnen schuldig?"

Der Wirt war offensichtlich nicht begeistert, dass Dumbledore seinen derzeit besten Kunden zum Gehen animieren wollte und Dumbledore kam, trotz des großen Konsums von Seiten Snape, die Rechnung erschreckend hoch vor. Er bezahlte dennoch anstandslos und forderte Snape auf, ihn zu begleiten. Dieser blieb auf seinem Hocker sitzen und sah ihn mürrisch an.

"Die Zsseiten wo Sie mir was su sagen hatten, sin vobei - merken Sie sisch dassssss," der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Zischen unter.

Nun entschied Dumbledore, dass es Zeit wurde, etwas handgreiflicher zu werden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und nach einem kurzen Schwenk in Snapes Richtung, konnte er diesen ohne weiteren Widerstand, mit sich ziehen.

"Verdammmt, was is'n das fün Zauberrr," stieß dieser verblüfft hervor.

"Ein nützlicher, wie du siehst," antwortete der Direktor gelassen.

"Wo geh'n wir hin?" fragte Snape mit schwerer Zunge.

"Nach hause," antwortete Dumbledore lediglich, dann betrat er mit Snape den Kamin der Spelunke und sagte: "Hogwarts."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fast zwölf Stunden später hörte Dumbledore das Fluchen seines ehemaligen Schülers. Er hatte ihn in seinem Schlafzimmer einquartiert und beschlossen, ihn erst einmal seinen Rausch ausschlafen zu lassen. Inzwischen hatte er die Zeit genutzt und das weiße Pulver genauer untersuchen lassen.

Da Hogwarts zur Zeit über keinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke verfügte, hatte er Proben dieses Pulvers an verschiedene bekannte Medimagier geschickt, um ihre fachkundige Meinung einzuholen. Die Eulen, die ihn daraufhin im Laufe des Vormittages erreicht hatten, hatten alle die gleiche Botschaft gebracht.

Es handelte sich um ein raffiniert hergestelltes Gift. Ein Gift, das bis dato noch nie aufgetaucht war. Schnell wirksam und mit der Garantie, auf einen absolut schmerzfreien Tod.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die silberne Dose, die zwar jetzt leer war, aber kurz zuvor noch diesen alles beendenden Wirkstoff enthalten hatte. Immer wieder drängte sich die Frage in Dumbledores Gedächtnis: 'Warum? Warum hatte er das tun wollen? Ein junger Mann wie er...selbst wenn er keine feste Anstellung hatte, dies konnte unmöglich der Grund sein. Warum also?'

Nachdem Dumbledore Snape einige Minuten hatte Verwünschungen ausstoßen lassen, öffnete er nach leisem Anklopfen die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Snape saß auf dem Bett und hielt sich den offensichtlich brummenden Schädel.

"Ich brauche einen Kopfschmerztrank," knirschte er, als er Dumbledore erkannte.

"Ich kann dir leider keinen anbieten - unser Zaubertranklehrer hat uns vorzeitig verlassen. Er hat im Muggellotto gewonnen und sich entschieden, dass es sich dafür lohnen würde, die magische Welt aufzugeben - naja, jedenfalls suchen wir im Moment jemanden für das Fach," sein Blick blieb vielsagend an Snape hängen, dem das Gesagte im Moment jedoch völlig egal war. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und stöhnte gequält vor sich hin.

"Das Labor ist jedoch auf dem neuesten Stand - wenn du willst, kannst du es gerne benutzen..."

Nun sah Snape ihn ungläubig an. Doch die Möglichkeit, einen Trank gegen die pochenden Schmerzen zu brauen, schien zu verlockend. Er nickte vorsichtig.

"Gut, ich werde dich begleiten," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg durch das Schloß.

"Ich habe diese Schule wirklich vermisst," murmelte Snape. Nun sah ihn Dumbledore mit belustigt funkelnden Augen an. "Das klang aber gestern Abend noch ganz anders," sagte er lachend.

Als Snape ihn von der Seite fragend anblickte, erklärte er: "Du hast Hogwarts 'verfluchte Schule' genannt." Snape sah in der Tat nun etwas verlegen aus. "Das war nicht so gemeint - es ging mir weniger um die Schule selbst, eher um meine Mitschüler damals."

"Ich verstehe," sagte Dumbledore und er tat es tatsächlich. Zu gut war ihm noch im Gedächtnis, wie Snape als Schüler von seinen Klassenkameraden drangsaliert und schikaniert worden war.

Als sie im Labor angelangt waren, sah sich Snape erst zurückhaltend um. Doch je mehr er entdeckte, um so begeisterter wurde er. "Hier gibt es wirklich alles," sagte er erstaunt.

"Ja, jetzt suchen wir jemanden, der dies zu schätzen weiß," erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem weiteren vielsagenden Blick zu Severus. Dieser bemerkte ihn zwar diesmal, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern begann schnell aber konzentriert, seinen Trank zu brauen. Als er fertig war, kippte er ihn auf ex hinunter und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete er sie wieder und sah Dumbledore etwas entspannter an.

"Was habe ich sonst noch gesagt," fragte er dann ernst.

Nun sah der Direktor ihn fragend an.

"Gestern, als ich...nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war."

Dumbledore fand das eine nette Untertreibung - er sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Vielmehr überlegte er, dass Snape offensichtlich Angst davor hatte, etwas ausgeplaudert zu haben, das er unbedingt geheim halten wollte. "Nichts," gab er schließlich ohne weitere Umschweife zu und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Dies bedeutet aber nicht, dass du jetzt weiterhin schweigen müsstest. Severus, es geht dir offensichtlich alles andere als gut. Sag mir bitte, was mit dir los ist."

Natürlich hatte er nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass der ehemalig so verschlossene Schüler, und nun noch eindeutig viel verschlossenere Mann, ihm irgendetwas aus seinem Leben erzählen würde. "Es geht mir gut," sagte dieser auch sogleich und wollte das Thema damit beendet wissen. Doch Dumbledore wusste, dass er nur mit harten Bandagen bei diesem eigenwilligen Kerl weiterkam.

"Das freut mich zu hören," sagte er mit einem Lächeln in den Augenwinkeln. Das Lächeln verschwand auch nicht als er weitersprach: " Dann kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, warum ein Mann, dem es gut geht, sich das Leben nehmen will."

Die Augen von Severus Snape weiteten sich ein wenig vor Schreck, doch ansonsten verzog er keine Miene.

"Woher...natürlich, Sie haben geschnüffelt...,"

"Ich habe nicht...geschnüffelt. Ich habe mich gesorgt."

"Halten Sie sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten!"

"Dann nenn mir einen plausiblen Grund und ich werde dich nicht weiter hindern, wenn dies dein Wunsch ist." Snape presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

"Sie werden mich auch so wohl kaum hindern _können_," knurrte er leise.

"Sag mir den Grund," erwiderte Dumbledore schlicht.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht...Professor," fauchte Snape nun wütend. Dumbledore begann unbewusst, einige Zutaten auf dem Tisch herumzuschieben, was Snape mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

"Lassen Sie das," zischte er plötzlich.

"Warum?" fragte Dumbledore verblüfft.

"Weil Sie gerade die Zutaten für Gifte und Gegengifte durcheinander bringen." Der Direktor hielt verblüfft inne. Dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. Snape sprach davon, sich selbst töten zu wollen, konnte es aber dennoch nicht ertragen, wenn Zutaten für einen Trank durcheinandergerieten - die Situation war grotesk.

Selbst dem jungen Mann schien das aufgefallen zu sein, denn plötzlich verzog er selbstironisch das Gesicht. "Ich möchte, dass du Lehrer in Hogwarts wirst," sagte Dumbledore nun ohne Umschweife. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.

"Lehrer?" wiederholte er, mit vor Spott triefender Stimme.

"Ja - warum nicht," ließ sich Dumbledore energisch vernehmen. Doch er entlockte Snape damit nur ein trockenes Lachen. "Es ist offensichtlich, dass du im Umgang mit Zaubertränken nicht nur außerordentlich begabt bist, sondern, dass du auch eine echte Berufung dazu hast. Dieses Wissen und diese Freude an dem Fach solltest du den Schülern vermitteln, Severus."

Abermals lachte Snape trocken. Nun wurde Dumbledore zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen wütend.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemanden finden kann, der für diesen Job geeigneter wäre. Warum, in Teufels Namen, nimmst du das Angebot nicht an? Sieh mir in die Augen," forderte er mit Nachdruck. Die Stimme seines alten Professors nötigte Snape, ihm tatsächlich in die Augen zu sehen.

"Und nun, sag mir, dass du an dieser Stelle nicht interessiert bist." Eine ganze Zeit lang standen sie sich so gegenüber. Dumbledore fiel auf, dass Snape nicht einmal blinzelte. Dennoch senkte er, nach geraumer Zeit, als erster den Blick und sagte leise:

"Ich kann nicht..."

"Aber es würde dich reizen...?" bohrte Dumbledore weiter. Snape sah ihn resigniert an. "Ja, verdammt...es würde mich reizen...aber ich kann dennoch nicht!" Kopfschütteln folgte von Dumbledore.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen," sagte Snape bestimmt.

"Was soll das heißen, du 'kannst' nicht?"

"Vergessen Sie es!"

"Wenn du mir endlich einen Grund sagen würdest, damit ich es verstehen könnte..."

"Einen Grund?"

"Ja, einen Grund!"

"Sie wollen einen Grund? Wenn Sie meinen Grund kennen, werden Sie es bereuen, überhaupt gefragt zu haben. Zu unser beider Wohl, sollten Sie mich nun gehen lassen. Auf Wiedersehen Herr Professor Dumbledore."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, lernte Snape Dumbledore nun wirklich wütend kennen. Auf einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, knallte die Tür vor Severus' Nase ins Schloss. Ein Blitzstrahl traf die Klinke und ließ sie unter der enormen Hitze zu einem glühenden Klumpen werden. Snape drehte sich, mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Schrecken, zum Direktor um.

"Du bleibst noch," sagte dieser durch die Zähne geknirscht. Abermals sah Snape zur Tür, die unter der Wucht des Zuschlagens immer noch zu vibrieren schien.

"Das ist lächerlich," sagte er schließlich an Dumbledore gewandt.

"Ja, mag sein," gab dieser zu, "aber nur halb so lächerlich, wie die Tatsache, dass du diesen Job brauchst und gerne haben möchtest und trotzdem ablehnst. Ich möchte doch nur wissen, warum du darauf verzichtest - dann werde ich dich gehen lassen und nie wieder mit irgendetwas behelligen - egal was du vorhast!"

"Sie möchten also unbedingt wissen, was mich davon abhält - obwohl ich Sie gewarnt habe. Sie sind ein unverbesserlicher Dickkopf Dumbledore. Aber ich werde Ihnen diesen Gefallen tun! Danach werde ich diese Schule verlassen und glauben Sie mir, Sie werden mich schneller los sein wollen, als Sie es je für möglich hielten. Zuerst möchte ich jedoch Ihr Wort, dass Sie mich auch wirklich gehen lassen werden."

Dumbledore beschlich auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Gefühl - zu ernsthaft kam diese Forderung, als einfach nur ein Versprechen zu sein, ihn nicht weiter zu behelligen. Da steckte mehr dahinter, doch Dumbledore gab sein Wort und wartete gespannt auf Snapes Erklärung.

Statt jedoch zu einer Beantwortung der Frage anzusetzen, ließ der junge Mann sich auf der Kante des Labortisches nieder und knöpfte den Ärmel seines Hemdes auf. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen beobachtete Dumbledore, wie er langsam den Stoff hochschlug. Es schien ihm wie in Zeitlupe, als Snape seinen Arm drehte, um ihm einen Blick auf das Todessermal zu gestatten. Der Totenkopf, samt Schlange, sah widerlich aus. Jedoch war das Gefühl des Ekels, das es bei Dumbledore auslöste noch um einiges heftiger.

Snape krempelte ungerührt sein Hemd wieder herunter und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Sie haben versprochen mich gehen zu lassen."

Nun endlich begriff Dumbledore sein Versprechen. Keine Auroren. Keine Verhaftung. Keine Dementoren.

Er hatte sein Wort gegeben. Der Direktor schluckte heftig.

"Severus - warum?"

Für einen Moment hatte er den Verdacht Snape würde sich schämen, doch er forderte lediglich ruhig: "Lassen Sie mich jetzt gehen!"

"Nein," sagte Dumbledore ebenso ruhig. Panik trat in die Augen des jungen Mannes.

"Sie wollen mich verhaften lassen?"

"Nein," erwiderte Dumbledore immer noch ruhig. Er drehte einen der Schülerstühle um und setzte sie verkehrt herum darauf.

"Severus, ich möchte verstehen, was dich dazu getrieben hat." Snape verdrehte die Augen, doch schließlich ließ er den Kopf hängen.

"Du bereust es," stellte Dumbledore fest. Severus Snape hob den Kopf wieder und sah den Direktor durch einige seiner Haarsträhnen hindurch an. "Wieso glauben Sie das?" fragte er um eine kalte Stimme bemüht, doch das Zittern darin strafte ihn lügen.

"Du wolltest dich gestern Abend umbringen - schon vergessen?"

Obwohl sich kein Muskel in Snapes Gesicht rührte, erkannte der Direktor die tiefe Trauer darin. Er sah es in seinen Augen. All der Schmerz und die Schande sprang daraus hervor, ohne dass Severus irgendetwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können.

"Ja, ich bereue es. Es ist der schrecklichste Fehler, den ich je begangen habe. Es hat mein Leben zerstört. Ich würde es gerne rückgängig machen - doch dies ist ein Fehler, den man nicht wieder gut machen kann. Da Sie nun wissen...was ich bin...möchte ich Sie noch einmal an Ihr Versprechen erinnern. Lassen Sie mich gehen und Sie werden nie wieder von mir hören."

"Ich möchte, dass du die Lehrerstelle annimmst Severus," erwiderte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme. Ein Laut der Verblüffung entfuhr Snape. Er rieb sich die Stirn, als seien die Kopfschmerzen plötzlich zurückgekehrt.

"Wenn Sie Ihr Wort nicht halten wollen, dann rufen Sie jetzt und auf der Stelle die Auroren. Aber halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren!"

"Hast du je erlebt, dass ich mein Wort nicht gehalten hätte?"

"Nein," gab Snape widerwillig zu.

"Ich gebe dir jetzt noch einmal mein Wort Severus. Ich werde dich niemals verraten. Bevor du Hogwarts verlässt, möchte ich jedoch, dass du über mein Angebot nachdenkst. Ich möchte, dass du bleibst - du wirst Lehrer für Zaubertränke - es wird von mir nie jemand etwas über deine wahre Identität erfahren. Und wenn es wirklich dein Wille ist, dann werde ich versuchen, dir dabei zu helfen, dich von den Todessern loszusagen."

Zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte, sah Dumbledore Tränen in die Augen von Severus Snape treten. Dieser versuchte sie fortzuwischen, musste jedoch bald einsehen, dass dies ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen war. Dumbledore stand auf und ging zu Snape, der leise schluchzend vor ihm stand. Dann legte er behutsam seinen Arm um ihn und hielt ihn einfach schweigend fest.

Tatsächlich hatte sich Severus bereit erklärt, die Stelle anzunehmen.

Ein paar Tage später, entschied sich der neue Professor für Zaubertränke das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen und den Todessern abzuschwören. Dumbledore lag in dieser Nacht wach und wartete ungeduldig auf den nächsten Morgen. Er zog sich an, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont krochen und stieg die Stufen hinab in die Kerker, die sich Snape als sein neues zu Hause erkoren hatte. Als dieser ihn eingelassen hatte, erkannte Dumbledore, wie katastrophal die letzte Nacht wohl verlaufen war.

Severus sprach kein Wort.

Seine Augen waren leer.

Dumbledore bekam keine einzige Silbe aus ihm heraus.

Er schien gar nicht anwesend zu sein.

Plötzlich griff Snape sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare und riss sich zwei Büschel aus, ohne auch nur den geringsten Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben. Erneut gruben seine Hände sich in die Haare. Dumbledore eilte zu ihm und zog sie vorsichtig heraus - dann hielt er sie eisern fest. Snape sah ihn an, als sei er gerade aus dem Traum erwacht.

"Sie haben ihn gefoltert Albus. Der Lord hat geahnt, dass ich die Gemeinschaft verlassen wollte. Er ließ bereits am Tag zuvor meinen Vater holen. Stundenlang haben sie ihn gequält - und schließlich wurde er wie ein Beutestück vor meine Füße geworfen."

Dumbledore war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu erwidern. Snape sah ihm kurz in die Augen, aber er schien ihn nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen.

"Sie haben mich mit den Crucio belegt - wie lange weiß ich nicht, aber lauter als meine Schreie, waren die meines Vaters. Der Lord nahm den Fluch von mir und verlangte von mir, meinen eigenen Vater zu töten."

"Severus!" war das einzige, was Dumbledore erwidern konnte.

"Er hat mir gedroht, meinen Vater ansonsten langsam zu Tode zu foltern. - Ich habe ihn getötet, Albus! Ich habe meinen eigenen Vater getötet!"

"Dir blieb keine andere Wahl. Du hast ihn erlöst, Severus."

"Ich hätte ihn nicht erlösen müssen, wenn ich nicht zu den Todessern gegangen wäre, Albus. Es ist meine Schuld - MEINE SCHULD!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damals hatte Albus Angst, dass Severus nochmal versuchen würde, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Doch er hatte ihn überrascht, indem er ihm selbst anbot, als Spion tätig zu werden. Gemeinsam hatten sie über den Plan nachgedacht. Dumbledore wusste, dass Snape verstanden hatte, dass sein Tod sinnlos wäre, wenn er sein Leben genausogut einsetzen konnte, um den Lord zu zerstören.

Aus all diesem, war der Orden des Phönix entstanden. Dies war inzwischen so viele Jahre her. So viel Leid, Elend und Tod hatte es inzwischen noch gegeben. Albus war erst bei Snapes Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel, in dem Moment, als Poppy Snape die Kette mit dem Anhänger abgenommen hatte, klar geworden, dass Severus immer noch dieses Gift mit sich herumtrug. Er glaubte zu verstehen, dass er es brauchte, um sich selbst immer wieder an seinen Mut, genau diesem Gift widerstehen zu können, zu erinnern.

Der Kampf gegen den Lord hatte lange Zeit viel zu unterschwellig getobt. Nun wurde es Zeit die Steine ins Rollen zu bringen. Severus hatte bereits sein ganzes Leben dafür geopfert. Dumbledore wusste, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte - doch er entschied, dass es nun bald an der Zeit war, zuzuschlagen.

TBC


	37. Kapitel 37

**_Lieben Dank an: HexeLea, Bluefurryelf, Jessy2104, NoelMcKey, Inezsnape, SilverSerenity, Mahalove, Melanie, Mariacharly, Nenya, Celina-HP, Primax, ardsmair und WolfEmpress_**

**37. Kapitel**

"Jetzt sag schon, was steht drin?"

"Moment Harry, ich muss den Brief doch erstmal abmachen..."

Ron nestelte am Bein der Eule, die zur üblichen Postzeit eingetroffen war. Jessica und Harry saßen ihm gegenüber und sahen ihn neugierig an. "O.k. Mal sehen..." Ron entrollte das Blatt und überflog eilig den Text. Dann sah er die beiden mit großen Augen an und reichte ihnen wortlos das Schreiben. Harry und Jessica lasen die Worte Arthur Weasleys:

"Lieber Ron, lieber Harry,

natürlich kann ich Eure Aufregung über Dumbledores Erlass durchaus verstehen. Ihr könnt jedoch ganz beruhigt sein. Die ganze Sache ist nur ein Mißverständnis und wird bald aus der Welt sein. Also hört auf weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen - dies ist nicht nur eine Bitte! Lernt fleißig für die Prüfungen. Alles andere braucht Euch nicht zu kümmern. Wenn wir uns an Weihnachten treffen, dann ist diese Sache schon wieder aus der Welt - Ihr werdet sehen!

Schöne Grüße an Hermine,

Dad

Harry hatte den Text leise vor sich hingemurmelt, als Hermine sich zu ihnen setzte: "Was ist mit mir?"

"Hm?" Harry sah fragend auf. "Du hast gerade meinen Namen genannt." Harrys gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich etwas:

"Ach so, ja...Grüße an dich von Arthur Weasley." Er hielt den Brief etwas höher, damit sie ihn sehen konnte. Hermine las ebenfalls schnell die paar Zeilen und griff dann nach einem Brötchen.

"Ich finde, ihr solltet auf ihn hören," sagte sie beiläufig. Für den ersten Moment wussten ihre drei Freunde gar nicht, wie sie auf Hermines Kommentar reagieren sollten. Doch schließlich ergriff Harry das Wort:

"Bist du denn überhaupt nicht mehr verunsichert, wegen der Dinge die sich hier zutragen? Hermine, die wollen die Dunklen Künste lehren!"

Sie bestrich ihr Brötchen mit Marmelade und hielt nur kurz inne, um Harry achselzuckend anzusehen: "Mr. Weasley schreibt doch, dass es sich nur um ein Mißverständnis handelt. Es wird sich schon alles klären." Hermine wusste, dass ihre Freunde die Welt nicht mehr verstanden. Doch sie konnte einfach keine Kraft aufbringen, so zu tun, als wüsste sie nicht was vor sich ging, und ihnen weiterhin Theater vorzuspielen. Also hoffte sie, die drei würden es einfach aufgeben herausfinden zu wollen, was hinter all dem steckte. Ihre Hoffnungen diesbezüglich wurden allerdings schnell von Dumbledore zunichte gemacht, der sich keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt hätte aussuchen können, um seine neueste Bestimmung bekanntzugeben. Der Direktor hatte sich erhoben und ein nervöses Flüstern ging durch den Raum, noch bevor er überhaupt ein einziges Wort gesagt hatte:

"Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler,

ich möchte Ihnen gerne mitteilen, dass sich die Schulbestimmungen für Hogwarts ab dem nächsten Schuljahr ändern. Nach den nächsten Sommerferien werden nur _die_ Schüler weiter an dieser Schule unterrichtet, die aus reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien stammen. Alle muggelstämmigen Schüler, sollten sich nach den Weihnachtsferien schon mal in Ruhe nach einer neuen Schule umsehen. Ich danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Damit setzte sich Dumbledore auf seinen Platz und griff nach seiner Teetasse um einen kräftigen Schluck hinunterzustürzen. Hermine beobachtete ihn. Auch sein Blick ging für einen Moment in ihre Richtung. Sie merkte ihm keine Regung an. Doch sie glaubte zu ahnen, welcher innere Kampf gerade in dem alten Mann tobte. Hermine fragte sich, wie lange es noch bis zum großen Kampf dauern würde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lieber hoffen sollte, dass es noch lange dauerte, denn es war jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis man an Dumbledores Stuhl sägen würde.

Wenn er von Hogwarts fortgeschickt würde, dann wäre es zu spät. Doch das Ministerium schien eingeweiht zu sein. Oder war lediglich der Orden eingeweiht? Arthur Weasley hatte versucht, Harry und Ron von weiteren Nachforschungen abzuhalten. Doch Hermine wusste, dass die neuerliche Ankündigung Dumbledores sie selbst normalerweise in blanke Raserei und Panik versetzen würde. Also beschloß sie, auch diese Rolle, die von ihr erwartet wurde, zu spielen. Das einzige, was diesen Lügen irgendwann ein Ende setzen würde, war der Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Der Kampf, in dem Severus sein Leben im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, blindlings aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Diese Verzweiflung, die sich in Hermine aufgrund dieser Tatsache breit machte, nutzte sie, um ihren Freunden Betroffenheit über die neuen Anordnungen vorzutäuschen.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich werde nicht länger dasitzen und mir das ansehen. Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden. Ich will wissen was in ihn gefahren ist," sagte sie voller inbrunst. Endlich schienen ihre Freunde zufrieden.

"Wir werden dich begleiten Hermine," antwortete Ron eifrig.

"Nein Ron, das werde ich lieber alleine machen. Schließlich seid ihr ja nicht betroffen. Aber im Namen aller Muggelstämmigen möchte ich eine Erklärung von Dumbledore. Gleich heute Nachmittag werde ich ihn aufsuchen."

In der Großen Halle blickten viele Schüler betreten drein, doch Hermine bezweifelte, dass einer der anderen muggelstämmigen Mitschüler sich sofort an Dumbledore wenden würde. Als erstes würden sie sicher ihre Familien informieren. Dies alles würde die Gerüchte über Dumbledore anheizen. Hermine sah förmlich vor sich, wie der Lord sich siegessicher die Hände rieb.

Sie hoffte nur, dass Dumbledore nicht zu hoch gepokert hatte.

Nachdem sie vor ihren Freunden ausgesprochen hatte, zu ihm gehen zu wollen, erkannte sie, dass sie dies wirklich gerne wollte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er sie überhaupt empfangen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war Minerva McGonagall, die ihr am Nachmittag den Weg zum Direktor freigab, nachdem sie das Passwort gesprochen hatte. Die Treppe drehte sich nach unten und Hermine stieg mit zittrigen Knien auf eine der Stufen. Sofort drehte sich die Treppe, einem Korkenzieher gleich, wieder in die Höhe. Als sie die Endposition erreicht hatte, betrat Hermine vorsichtig das Büro des Direktors. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er sah erschöpft aus.

"Miss Granger, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte er müde.

Sie presste einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander. Eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. "Obwohl ich in Ihre Pläne eingeweiht bin, fällt es mir schwer, damit umzugehen, Professor," sagte sie schließlich um irgendwie den Anfang zu machen.

Er atmete tief durch und seufzte dann: "Nein Miss Granger, es fällt Ihnen nicht schwer, _obwohl _Sie in die Pläne eingeweiht sind, sondern _weil _Sie in die Pläne eingeweiht sind. Ansonsten würden Sie mich im besten Falle für einen Mann halten, der den Verstand verloren hat. Im schlimmsten Falle aber für einen Verräter und neuen Anhänger Voldemorts. Also, Sie würden genau so denken, wie es geplant war!"

Hermine nickte betreten. Natürlich hatte er recht. All dies sollte sich genau so ereignen. Aber es war so schwer zu verstehen.

"Ron und Harry wollen rausfinden was los ist...ich glaube nicht, dass sie so schnell aufgeben werden."

"Ja, das ist in der Tat ein Problem Miss Granger. Aber glauben Sie mir, die beiden sind nicht die Einzigen, die versuchen herauszufinden was hier eigentlich los ist. Solange jedoch der Orden in unserem Sinne arbeitet, wird die Zeit reichen um..."

Hermine sah ihn traurig an: "Der Kampf," sagte sie leise.

"Wir werden nicht darum herum kommen. Ich wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg."

Er sah sie bedauernd an. Plötzlich sagte die junge Gryffindor verzweifelt: "Professor Dumbledore, wissen Sie, dass Severus vor hat, an diesem Kampf teilzunehmen?" Der Direktor nickte lediglich.

"Aber das darf er nicht!" ereiferte sie sich dann. Dumbledore schnaubte laut durch die Nase. "Miss Granger, ich weiß was Sie für ihn empfinden...," er sah sie prüfend an. Sie wurde rot unter seinem Blick, sah ihm aber dennoch weiter in die Augen.

"...doch Sie müssen eins bedenken, es gibt noch viel an ihm, dass Sie nicht kennen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen können, was er als Todesser durchgemacht hat. Vor allem, was er selber gezwungen war zu tun. Wenn Sie es schaffen können, ihn von dem Kampf abzuhalten, dann bin ich der Letzte, der etwas dagegen hat wenn er sich fernhält - doch es würde mich wundern, wenn es Ihnen gelingen sollte. Ich jedenfalls habe nicht das Recht ihn zu bitten, seinen größten Wunsch aufzugeben - nämlich dabei zu sein, wenn der Lord endgültig besiegt wird."

Hermine bemühte sich die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. Es gab also keine Hilfe von Seiten Dumbledores Severus zur Vernunft zu bringen. Wütend biss sie die Zähne aufeinander: "Und wenn er dabei stirbt? Wie groß ist wohl die Chance, dass er das überleben könnte," fragte sie, mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Dumbledore senkte den Kopf. Dann stand er langsam auf und kam auf Hermine zu. Als er vor ihr stand, blickte er sie intensiv an.

"Ich sehe viel Liebe in Ihren Augen Miss Granger. Vielleicht _zu_ viel. Severus könnte tatsächlich bei dem Versuch, den Lord zu besiegen, sterben. Dies ist ihm jedoch bewusst, Miss Granger. Er ist bereit, diesen Preis zu zahlen. Wenn Sie ihn wirklich lieben, dann müssen Sie das akzeptieren, fürchte ich."

Hermine spürte, dass er recht hatte. Das machte alles um so schlimmer. Dumbledore, der ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit spürte, schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges Lächeln:

„Auch mir fällt es schwer dies zu akzeptieren, das können Sie mir glauben, Miss Granger. Und wenn ich so offen sein darf – ich bin überrascht, dass Severus sich seinen Gefühlen Ihnen gegenüber gestellt hat. Das freut mich aufrichtig für sie beide. Aber es muss Ihnen klar sein, dass Ihre Verbindung sehr schwierig werden dürfte."

Hermine stieß ein verblüfftes Lachen aus: „Ich denke, sie ist bereits jetzt sehr schwierig," sagte sie leise.

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. Dennoch wollte Hermine ihm gerne ihren Zwiespalt erklären: „Seit Wochen lüge ich meine besten Freunde an. Harry und Ron müssen bisweilen an meinem Verstand zweifeln. Manchmal zweifle ich bereits selbst daran...," sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf um dann um so entschlossener den Direktor anzusehen, „ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich mißverstehen. Ich liebe Severus und bin gerne bereit, all dies in Kauf zu nehmen, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Es ist nur manchmal sehr...anstrengend."

Jetzt lächelte Dumbledore die junge Schülerin abermals an. „Ich verstehe dies durchaus, Miss Granger. Außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie es bedauern, ihre Gefühle für Severus nicht anderen mitteilen zu dürfen..."

Sie seufzte und nickte schließlich einfach bestätigend.

„Wenn man jung ist...und frisch verliebt, dann möchte man es am liebsten laut in die Welt hinausrufen. Dies ist Ihnen jedoch leider nicht vergönnt. Genießen Sie dieses Gefühl dennoch – es ist kostbar, Miss Granger."

Dies waren wohl offensichtlich seine abschließenden Worte und Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich danke Ihnen Professor. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn Sie gegen diese Verbindung wären..."

Dumbledore lachte ein heiseres Lachen: „Ich denke nicht, dass dies für Sie einen Unterschied machen würde, oder?" er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht," gab Hermine lachend zu, „dennoch bin ich sehr erleichtert." Sie verließ das Büro des Direktors und verfluchte sich selbst, als sie sah, dass Jessica und die beiden Jungs anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatten. Unter den stürmischen Fragen der Freunde wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie heute Nachmittag wohl nicht mehr zu Severus gehen konnte. Also forderte sie die anderen auf, ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu folgen. Sie setzten sich zusammen um einen der Tische und Hermine berichtete. Sie beschloß, so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Es hat mit dem Orden zu tun. Sie planen etwas. Dafür ist es notwendig, einige Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen. Dumbledore hat mir aber versichert, dass es wirklich nur einen Finte ist. Spätestens in einem Monat ist alles wieder beim alten," 'oder Hogwarts gehört Voldemort' schoss es durch ihren Kopf, doch so konkret wollte sie bei ihren Freunden lieber nicht werden. „Es besteht also kein Grund, in Panik zu verfallen."

„Glaubst du ihm?" fragte Harry mit einem kritischen Blick zu Hermine. „Natürlich glaube ich ihm. Außerdem erklärt dies doch auch die Reaktion von Rons Dad."

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was die vorhaben," ließ sich Ron vernehmen. „Was ist das für ein Orden?" fragte Jessica neugierig. Die drei Freunde sahen sich erschrocken an. Warum hatte keiner von ihnen daran gedacht, dass Jessica davon nichts erfahren durfte?

„Das ist eine Art Club, in dem sich einige Zauberer zusammmengeschlossen haben. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht," sagte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf. Hermine musste innerlich lächeln. Auch Harry fiel es offensichtlich nicht leicht, seine Freundin anzulügen. Doch wenn man in ein Geheimnis eingeweiht war, blieb einem natürlich nichts anderes übrig.

Die Tatsache, dass sie Harry ihr schlechtes Gewissen sofort ansah, versöhnte sie etwas mit dem Gedanken, welche Lügen sie in letzter Zeit, Tag für Tag, ihren Freunden auftischte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ich werde keinen Tag länger hierbleiben! Gib mir meine Sachen Steve – ich möchte gehen!"

Der junge Zaubertrankmeister hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Vater, der inzwischen dank der Tränke wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen war, zu beruhigen.

„Vater, du musst dich noch ausruhen. Bitte bleib liegen."

„Ach, auf einmal so um mein Wohl besorgt?" fragte dieser, mit vor Ironie beissender Stimme.

Steve Adams schloß kurz die Augen. „Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nun abgrundtief hasst – aber ich bitte dich, bleib, bis du wieder völlig hergestellt bist. Wenn du dann gehst, brauchst du mich nie wieder zu sehen. Ich kenne meine Schuld Vater – ich weiß, dass es keine Vergebung dafür gibt."

Desmond Adams ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett zurücksinken. Er atmete schwer. Dieser Disput hatte seine Kraft bereits wieder erschöpft. Nun beschränkte er sich darauf, seinen Sohn mit strafendem Blick anzusehen.

Steve Adams hielt diesem Blick nicht stand. Er drehte sich um und murmelte:

„Ich werde später wieder nach dir sehen." Doch noch bevor er die Tür geöffnet hatte, sprach sein Vater leise seinen Namen aus und nagelte ihn so an Ort und Stelle fest.

Der Sohn drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, gefasst auf den nächsten vorwurfsvollen Blick. Doch er täuschte sich. Desmond Adams hatte sich in sitzende Position aufgerichtet und sah ihn nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern fragend an.

„Was?" erwiderte Steve einsilbig.

„Erzähl es mir!"

„Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Wie es dazu kam, dass du dich ihnen angeschlossen hast."

Der junge Mann fuhr sich nervös durch das Haar. Schließlich kehrte er zu seinem Vater zurück und stellte einen Stuhl direkt neben sein Bett. Er hatte ihn in seinen Privaträumen untergebracht. Doch seitdem kam er sich dort selber fehl am Platze vor. Obwohl sein Vater aller Kräfte beraubt war, kam sich Steve neben ihm noch immer wie ein Nichts vor.

Als ihm dies bewusst wurde, erzählte er seinem Vater von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Voldemort. Von seinen Gefühlen der Unzulänglichkeit. Von seinen Selbstzweifeln. Von seinem Wunsch anerkannt zu werden. Und schließlich sogar von seinem Neid und Hassgefühl ihm, seinem Vater, gegenüber, von dem er nie in irgendeinerweise Anerkennung bekommen hatte. Dem er es nie hatte recht machen können. Gegen den er nie bestehen konnte und dem er letztendlich sogar völlig gleichgültig zu sein schien.

Es war Adams egal, dass sein Vater diese schrecklichen Dinge aus seinem Munde hörte. All die Vorwürfe. Ja, dass er sogar ihm die Schuld dafür gab, dass er zu einem Todesser geworden war.

Desmond Adams unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges mal. Keine Rechtfertigung, kein Einwand.

Als der Sohn geendet hatte, sah er seinen Vater mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Trotz an. Was hatte er schon von ihm zu erwarten, nach all dem was passiert war, nach all dem was gesagt war? Er sah in die Augen seines Vaters und erkannte plötzlich die Augen aus der Erinnerung, in die er ungebeten eingebrochen war. Die Augen des Mannes, der seinen Sohn voller Liebe anblickte.

Als Steve klar wurde, dass dies die selben Augen waren, die ihn nun ansahen, musste er hart schlucken.

„Auch wenn du mich dabei fast getötet hättest, so bin ich dennoch froh, dass du meine Erinnerungen gesehen hast. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Steve. Ich habe den Tod deiner Mutter nicht verkraftet und dir vorenthalten, was in mir vorging. Ich denke unsere Schuld ist damit beglichen. Bitte verzeih mir!"

Steve, der nicht mit so einem Ausgang des Gesprächs gerechnet hatte, spürte nun, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zu verbergen. Viel zu lange hatten er und sein Vater sich aus den Emotionen des anderen herausgehalten.

Es wurde Zeit, einiges zu teilen. Und als Steve Adams sah, wie auch sein Vater die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, wusste er, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Sie sprachen noch lange über die Dinge, die sie bisher so mühsam voreinander verborgen hatten. Und schließlich kamen sie unweigerlich wieder auf die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Nacht zu sprechen. Steve erzählte ihm, von seinem Entsetzen, als er begriff, dass seine versprochene Belohnung das Wissen – ja, das Leben seines Vaters sei. Desmond Adams verstand, dass, wenn sein Sohn sich anders verhalten hätte, sie nun beide tot wären.

„Du hast viel riskiert, als du mich gerettet hast," gab er zu bedenken.

Steve spürte einen Kloß im Hals. „Ich habe lediglich dafür sorgen können, dass du den Fängen Voldemorts entkommen konntest, indem ich vorgab dich in eine Schlucht zu werfen."

„Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich hierher gelangte, wo ich Hilfe bekam."

Der Sohn schwieg, während er immer noch mit der Tatsache kämpfte, dass er seinen, mit dem Tode ringenden Vater, hatte alleine lassen müssen. Dieser spürte den inneren Konflikt des Sohnes und sagte: „Ohne deine Entscheidung hätten mich auch die beiden Männer nicht retten können."

Steve schenkte seinem Vater ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Der eine Mann, der in meinen Geist eindrang um mich zu befreien, war Professor Dumbledore, soviel ist mir klar. Doch der zweite, der mich letztendlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt hat – wer war das?"

„Das war Severus Snape. Er war hier Zaubertranklehrer, bevor ich seine Stelle übernahm." Desmond Adams nickte, dann fragte er:

„Was unterrichtet er jetzt?" Der Kloß im Hals des jungen Zaubertranklehrers war plötzlich größer als je zuvor.

„Er unterrichtet nicht mehr. Er ist...blind." Fast hätte er gesagt: 'Er ist tot'.

„Blind?" fragte der Vater erstaunt nach.

„Ja, er hat sich selbst vergiftet...es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte..."

„Steve, würdest du mir einen großen Gefallen tun?" Der Sohn sah ihn neugierig an, dann nickte er. „Sorg bitte dafür, dass ich mit ihm reden kann." Nun seufzte Steve auf.

„Das wird schwierig werden. Ich selbst wusste bis gestern Abend nicht einmal, dass er noch lebt. Offensichtlich sollte ich dies auch nicht erfahren. Du musst wissen, dass er offiziell auf diesen Ländereien begraben liegt."

Desmond Adams sah seinen Sohn ungläubig an.

„Mir scheint, hier geschehen einige merkwürdige Dinge. Aber die Tatsache, dass er mich ins Leben zurückgeholt hat, lässt mich ziemlich sicher sein, dass er ebenfalls am Leben ist. Es wäre mir wirklich wichtig, Steve."

Der Angesprochene seufzte abermals und sagte dann:

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, das verspreche ich dir."

TBC


	38. Kapitel 38

**_Vielen Dank an: ardsmair, primax, NoelMcKey, HexeLea, Mariacharly, Nenya, Loki Slytherin, Jessy2104, Abhaya, Meta Carpicorn, moonschadow, Celina-Hp und Ralina_**

**38. Kapitel**

„Natürlich werde ich ihn fragen. Aber Sie müssen wissen, dass ich nicht garantieren kann, dass er mit Ihrem Vater sprechen wird. Er ist sehr...eigenwillig." Dumbledore lächelte etwas schief bei diesen letzten Worten.

„Dies ist mir bewusst, Professor. Ich habe meinem Vater bereits gesagt, dass ich ihm nichts versprechen kann. Doch es ist ihm sehr wichtig, und so möchte ich wenigstens versuchen, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Ich werde Professor Snape noch heute fragen. Aber, bitte verstehen Sie, dass Sie mich nicht begleiten können."

Steve Adams sah für einen kurzen Moment enttäuscht aus, doch er hatte sich bald wieder im Griff. Natürlich durfte er, als aktiver Todesser nicht erfahren, wo Snape sich versteckt hielt. Vermutlich war es schlimm genug, dass er nun wusste, dass dieser lebte. Wer konnte schon garantieren, dass das Vertrauen Voldemorts ihm gegenüber, sich nicht wieder in Misstrauen kehren würde und er unter Einsatz der unvorstellbarsten Foltermethoden Informationen aus ihm herauspressen würde.

Der Gedanke daran, ließ ihn fast in Panik verfallen. Für ihn selbst war es nur ein schwacher Trost, dass er unter solchen Umständen wenigstens nicht den Aufenthaltsort von Snape verraten konnte. Er wusste, dass der Lord zu allen erdenklichen Gräueltaten fähig war und nun, da er so völlig in dessen Mittelpunkt des Interesses getreten war, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er unter dem enormen Druck, der auf ihm lastete, zusammenbrechen würde.

Hatte Snape ihm nicht genau dies prophezeit? Dabei hatte er damals mit Sicherheit nicht einmal geahnt, dass Steve Adams in kürzester Zeit eine so wichtige Position bei den Todessern einnehmen würde. Dumbledore riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

„Ich werde Sie so bald wie möglich über seine Antwort informieren. Wie geht es Ihrem Vater?"

„Er ist noch sehr schwach, aber es geht ihm von Stunde zu Stunde besser."

Dumbledore nickte erleichtert. „Wie hat er reagiert, als er Sie sah?" fragte er nach einer Weile einfühlsam. Steve Adams freute sich über die Anteilnahme des alten Mannes und so erzählte er ihm, was sich zwischen ihm und seinem Vater abgespielt hatte. Dumbledore schien über die Annäherung der Beiden ehrlich erfreut zu sein. Doch plötzlich sah er ihn ernst an:

„Denken Sie daran, für die Todesser sind Sie der Mörder Ihres Vaters. Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass Sie diese Rolle weiterspielen. Es wäre fatal, wenn Lord Voldemort gerade jetzt Zweifel an Ihrer Loyalität bekommen würde. Der ganze Plan, die Todesser in die Falle zu locken, steht und fällt mit Ihnen, Professor Adams."

Am liebsten wäre Steve Adams aufgesprungen und einfach fortgerannt, immer weiter und weiter. Solange, bis er selber nicht mehr wusste wo er war und niemand ihn je wieder finden würde.

Doch diese Möglichkeit gab es leider nicht. Es gab nur eins - er musste diese Sache durchziehen. Wenn der Plan scheiterte und er nicht von Voldemort getötet würde, dann wäre er für den Rest seines Lebens ein Todesser. So hatte er die Chance, den Lord und seine Anhänger zu vernichten, dafür musste er den Preis zahlen, sich selbst zum Monster zu machen...aber lieber ein Monster auf Zeit, als für die Ewigkeit.

Er sah Dumbledore ebenfalls ernst an. „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Der Lord wird _das_ in mir finden, was er sucht. Wenn ich eins in dieser kurzen Zeit gelernt habe, dann wie man Menschen täuscht. Aber wenn er das Wissen meines Vaters in mir sucht, werde ich in echte Probleme geraten."

„Sie sind ein guter Zaubertrankmeister, Professor Adams. Lassen Sie ihn einige Ihrer Formeln finden. Glauben Sie, er wird den Unterschied bemerken?"

Steve Adams musste an den Moment denken, als er dem Lord die Liste der Zutaten, die Snape für seinen Anti-Albtraum-Trank zusammengemischt hatte, gezeigt hatte. Voldemort hatte keine Ahnung von der Zaubertrankbrauerei. Dies konnte ihm nun den Hals retten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und bestätigte damit Dumbledores Vermutungen.

"Sie müssen mich nun entschuldigen, ich habe noch einen Besuch zu machen," sagte Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Steve Adams. Dieser erhob sich sofort und verabschiedete sich von dem Direktor in der Hoffnung, dass dieser mit seinem Anliegen bei Snape Erfolg haben würde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine am Nachmittag an die Tür von Snapes Versteck geklopft hatte, dauerte es ungewöhnlich lange, ehe dieser antwortete. Als sie schließlich den Raum betrat, rappelte er sich gerade von seiner Couch hoch. "Oh, ich habe dich geweckt. Das tut mir leid. Möchtest du weiterschlafen?"

"Nein, ist schon gut..."

Hermine trat näher und sah ihn kritisch an. "Du siehst völlig erschöpft aus. Möchtest du wirklich nicht noch schlafen?" Doch er winkte bereits ab und tastete nach ihrem Arm. "Komm zu mir," sagte er und zog sie im gleichen Moment neben sich.

Hermine ließ sich überrascht neben ihm nieder. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den ihren, und schloß die Augen. Sofort nahm sie ihn in die Arme und strich sanft durch sein Haar. Schweigsam genoß er diese Zärtlichkeit und seufzte leise auf. Sie spürte, dass er nur gehalten werden wollte. Jede Frage war nun fehl am Platz, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, ihre Neugier zu bezähmen. Als Hermine begriff, wie lange er diese elementarsten zwischenmenschlichen Gefühle entbehrt hatte, wurde ihr schwer ums Herz. Zart küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn. Die Verwunderung darüber, dass ihr ehemalig so grantiger Zaubertranklehrer auch dies zu genießen schien, verflüchtigte sich zu einem Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, dass sie es sein durfte, die ihn aus seinem emotionalen Kerker geholt hatte. Doch ein wichtiger Schritt fehlte noch. Hermine würde erst glauben, dass alles gut sei, wenn sie auch diese Hürde genommen hatte. Und so durchbrach sie schließlich die Stille und fragte: "Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was dich so quält?"

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Du wirst mich hassen," entgegnete er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand.

"Wie könnte ich dich je hassen?"

"Hermine, ich...glaub mir einfach."

"Willst du diese Entscheidung nicht mir überlassen? Warum vertraust du mir nicht Severus? Wie kann ich dir beweisen, dass ich dich liebe?"

"Ich habe so schreckliche Dinge getan, Hermine. Ich habe deine Liebe nicht verdient. Ich bin ein Todesser. Und das einzige was die Todesser verdient haben, ist für ewig in der Hölle zu schmoren."

Hermine konnte nun kaum noch atmen. So überwältigend war es, Severus' Selbstverachtung zu spüren. "Du bist kein Todesser mehr. Du hast seit Jahren alles getan, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Du wirst ihn besiegen. Dann bist du frei - frei Severus!" Im ersten Moment konnte Hermine selbst kaum glauben, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn auch noch ermutigt, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Doch nun hatte sie endlich begriffen. Für ihn gab es keinen anderen Weg. Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

Für einen Moment dachte sie, er würde sich für sein Verhalten schämen, aber er griff nach ihren beiden Händen und hielt sie fest. Dann wandte er seinen Blick genau in ihre Augen. "Hermine," begann er zaghaft, "ich...liebe dich!"

Sie saß da und konnte kein Wort über die Lippen bringen. Das einzige, was zählte war, diesen Moment auszukosten. Sie spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut ihren ganzen Körper überzog.

Endlich - er hatte es gesagt. Und jeder, der behauptete, es mache keinen Unterschied, es genau in diesen Worten zu hören, war ein elender Lügner!

Ein Klopfen holte beide in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Severus rief „Herein" und auch als Dumbledore den Raum betrat, ließ er Hermines Hände nicht los. „Tut mir leid, euch zu stören," begann der Direktor und Hermine bemerkte, dass sein Blick mit einiger Verwunderung auf ihren Händen ruhte. Doch auch sie wollte diese Verbindung nicht aus falschem Schamgefühl heraus unterbrechen. Sie lächelte Dumbledore an und war erleichtert, als dieser erst nickte und dann freundlich zurücklächelte. „Möchten Sie Tee, Professor?" fragte Hermine Dumbledore und erinnerte damit Severus daran, dass es unhöflich war, einem Gast nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.

„Ja, danke Miss Granger. Die Luft draußen ist kalt und neblig. Auf dem Weg hierher, konnte ich mir das Husten kaum verkneifen."

Nun zog Severus seine Hände zurück, um Hermine die Gelegenheit zu geben aufzustehen und sich um den Tee zu kümmern. „Bist du gekommen um mir zu sagen, dass es nun soweit ist?" Dumbledore sah Severus ohne eine erkennbare Gefühlsregung an.

„Nein, noch nicht..." erwiderte er leise. „Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier," stellte er dann klar. Der Zaubertrankmeister neigte etwas den Kopf zur Seite und schien zu lauschen. Dumbledore, der wusste wie sehr sein junger Freund jede Verzögerung hasste, sagte:

„Es ist wegen Professor Desmond Adams. Er möchte gerne mit dir sprechen." Nun drehte sich Hermine überrascht zu den beiden Männern um. Dumbledore, der es bemerkte, bedeutete ihr, jetzt keine Fragen zu stellen. Snape schwieg einen Moment, schließlich fragte er: „Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint ihm sehr wichtig zu sein." Langsam schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Severus, hör dir doch an, was er zu sagen hat. Was kann es schon schaden?" Doch noch ehe der Direktor ausgesprochen hatte, stand Severus auf und begann durch den beengten Raum auf- und abzugehen. „Nein! Ich werde nicht mit ihm sprechen. Ich wüsste nicht wozu."

„Severus, versteh doch. Du hast ihm letzte Nacht das Leben gerettet." Erneut wurden Hermines Augen bei dieser Nachricht größer und sie sah fragend zu Dumbledore. Doch dieser bot ihr mit erhobener Hand Einhalt.

„Er braucht sich nicht bei mir zu bedanken. Richte ihm aus, er sei mir nichts schuldig." Der alte Mann sah sein jüngeres Gegenüber bedauernd an. „Ich dachte mir, dass du so reagierst." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich nun auch Dumbledore und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden. Doch diesmal war es eine Geste von Hermine, die ihn zum Zögern veranlasste. Sie bedeutete ihm, sich wieder zu setzen.

Dann sagte sie laut: „Der Tee ist fertig."

Vorsichtig trug sie die Kanne und Tassen zum Tisch hinüber und musste Snape, der sich nun unwirsch ebenfalls zum Tisch begab, mit dem vollen Tablett in letzter Sekunde ausweichen. Einige Minuten später hielten alle drei eine Tasse in der Hand und nippten vorsichtig an der heißen Flüssigkeit. Hermine, die zwar immer noch nicht wusste, wie all dies zu Stande gekommen war, aber immerhin die Tatsache verstanden hatte, dass der berühmte Desmond Adams Severus sein Leben verdankte, begann vorsichtig das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.

„Ist es wirklich so neblig, Professor?"

„Ja sehr, Miss Granger. Man sieht fast die Hand vor Augen nicht."

„Das klingt ja grauenhaft. Aber wissen Sie, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann finde ich es noch viel grauenhafter, wenn manche Menschen das Offensichtliche nicht sehen, obwohl sie kein Nebel daran hindert."

Einen Augenblick war es still im Raum. Dumbledore sah die junge Schülerin über seine Brille hinweg an. „Zum Beispiel?" fragte er dann verblüfft nach.

„Zum Beispiel, dass es sie nichts kostet, einem anderen Menschen das Gewissen zu erleichtern. Das es einfach wichtig ist, sich zu bedanken und dass sie es verdient haben, diesen Dank zu empfangen."

Ihr Blick wanderte bei diesen Worten zu Severus. Dieser hatte mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten, als er die Tasse erneut hatte zum Mund führen wollen und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn ebenfalls und schien völlig gebannt zu sein, wie dieser wohl reagieren würde. Das Naheliegendste wäre wohl, eine quer durch den Raum fliegende Teetasse. Einige weitere Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass die Tasse das Zeitliche segnete. Im Gegenteil. Snape stellte sie behutsam auf dem Tisch ab. Als er die Hände frei hatte, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und seine Stimme klang belustigt.

„Nicht sehr unauffällig Miss Granger – das bedeutet wohl den höchsten Punkteabzug für Gryffindor in der Geschichte von Hogwarts."

Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Dann räusperte sie sich und sagte: „Was sind schon ein paar Hauspunkte? Manchmal bleibt keine Zeit, unauffällig zu agieren. Besonders nicht bei sehr sturköpfigen Menschen."

„Das reicht jetzt..." knurrte er warnend. Dumbledore hatte diesen Schlagabtausch mit wachsendem Interesse verfolgt. Aber erst, als Severus nachgab und sagte: „Gut, in Ordnung. Ich werde mit ihm reden," konnte er wirklich glauben, dass die junge Frau diese Schlacht gewonnen hatte. Er grinste ihr anerkennend zu und erhob sich schließlich.

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Glaub mir, er wird sich sehr darüber freuen – und ich mich auch, Severus."

Der Angesprochene nickte ergeben und wies dann auf Hermine. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit mein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf stellt."

„Wäre das wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Dumbledore, doch er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern verließ daraufhin den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war für Hermine ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, gemeinsam mit Severus am Abend in das Schloß zurückzukehren. Trotz des dichten Nebels, der sie vor neugierigen Blicken schützte, fragte sich Hermine, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn ihn jemand erkannte.

Doch im Ernstfall würde sein überaus blasses Gesicht wohl ausreichen, um ihn abermals als Geist auszugeben. Besorgt sah sie ihn an. Es war nicht einfach nur sein Dickkopf gewesen, der ihn ein Treffen mit Desmond Adams zuerst hatte ablehnen lassen. Es schien ihn wirkliche jede Menge seelische Kraft zu kosten, dem Wunsch des anderen nun doch noch nachzugeben.

Hermine erkannte, dass es immer wieder Dinge an Severus geben würde, die sie nicht wirklich verstand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als sie das Schloß betreten hatten, sog Hermine erschrocken die Luft ein. Sofort stellte sie sich vor Snape, was ein ziemlich nutzloses Unterfangen war, da sie mit ihrer zierlichen Figur wohl kaum im Stande war, ihn zu verdecken. „Was ist los?" zischte er.

„Die ganze Halle ist voller Schüler. Merlin sei dank, gehen sie alle in Richtung Große Halle und wenden uns den Rücken zu. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich werde sofort in Dumbledores Büro apparieren," sagte er und hob bereits seinen Zauberstab.

„Apparieren, aber wie denn? Innerhalb Hogwarts..." Weiter kam sie nicht, als er in kurzen Worten erklärte: „Es ist Dumbledores Erfindung. Ich kann innerhalb Hogwarts apparieren, allerdings nur ziemlich kurze Strecken."

„Wird es ausreichen, um in das Büro des Direktors zu gelangen?" fragte sie atemlos. Erneut hob er den Zauberstab: „Nun, das werden wir wohl gleich herausfinden. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich wohl mitten in den Schülern landen."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte war Snape verschwunden. Gebannt hielt sie Ausschau. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig bei dem Gedanken, dass er jeden Moment wieder vor ihren, und schrecklicherweise vor aller Augen wieder auftauchen könnte. Sie stand immer noch voller Panik da, obwohl es inzwischen wohl unmöglich war, dass er es _nicht _geschafft hatte.

„Hermine," eine Hand klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie schrie erschrocken auf.

„Hey, ist ja gut. So schlimm bin ich doch auch wieder nicht, oder?" Es war Ron, der sie wohl schon mehrmals angesprochen hatte, und den sie, in ihrer Angst um Severus, überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Na, mal wieder einen Spaziergang gemacht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ähm ja, ein bißchen Luft schnappen..." erwiderte sie fahrig. Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Hermine, also...wenn du dich alleine fühlst...ich würde dich gerne demnächst begleiten...wenn du möchtest."

„Nein!"

Ron sah sie entgeistert an. „'tschuldigung. Ich wollte nur...tut mir leid," stammelte er. Hermine schloß kurz die Augen. Sie entschied, dass diese ganze Geschichte langsam zu viel für ihre Nerven wurde. Wie hatten sie und Severus nur so unvorsichtig sein können, mitten zur Abendessenszeit das Schloß zu betreten? Ein paar Minuten hätten sie sich noch gedulden sollen, dann wäre die Halle leer gewesen. Sie verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Dummheit. Und jetzt erteilte sie Ron eine derart harte Abfuhr. Das hatte er ganz und gar nicht verdient. Doch wie konnte sie dies nun wieder gut machen? Verzweiflung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Dies bewirkte immerhin bei Ron, dass er nicht länger beleidigt war, sondern seine Besorgnis um Hermine wieder die Oberhand gewann.

„Hör zu, ich möchte mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen, aber du hast da neulich etwas gesagt, von wegen Snapes Grab, und dass du dort wirklich allein wärst."

Heftiges Herzklopfen machte sich bei Hermine bemerkbar, als Ron das Grab erwähnte. „Du musst doch nicht allein sein. Ich würde dich wirklich gerne begleiten. Aber du bist immer so schnell weg. Fast so, als würdest du es darauf anlegen, dass dich niemand begleiten kann."

Er sah sie prüfend an. Hermine begriff, dass sie unmöglich noch länger Theater spielen konnte. Was hätte sie schon sagen können, was nicht so geklungen hätte, als sei sie völlig am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Also zog sie Ron noch ein Stück näher zu sich und sagte so leise wie möglich:

„Ron, ich habe einen Freund, von dem niemand erfahren darf."

Der Rothaarige sah sie an, als habe er die Worte nicht richtig verstanden. „Du hast einen..."

Hermine zischte: „Pssst!" „Ja, einen Freund," wiederholte sie dann leise. Ron schien alles andere als begeistert über diese Eröffnung, die ihm da zuteil wurde. „Aber warum darf das niemand wissen?" hakte er nach. „Weil...naja, es ist kein Schüler...er ist schon älter..."

„Oh – du willst sagen, du hast eine Affäre mit einem verheirateten Mann?" fragte Ron nun so laut flüsternd, dass Hermine sich hektisch umsah.

„Ron! Nein! Er...er ist nicht...verheiratet." Der junge Weasley sah sie immer noch völlig entgeistert an. „O.k. Hermine. Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging zur Großen Halle, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie ihm folgte oder nicht.

Hermine ging langsam hinter ihm her. Das war alles einfach zu viel für sie. Mühsam kämpfte sie mit den Tränen.

Doch als sie die Große Halle betrat, war sie froh, dass Severus wenigstens nicht zur Krönung des Tages mitten in der Schülerschar aufgetaucht war und einen Geist hatte mimen müssen.

TBC


	39. Kapitel 39

**_Ganz lieben Dank und Wohlfühlknuddler an: Bluefurryelf, Abhaya, Meta Capricorn, NoelMcKey, Celina-Hp, Loki Slytherin, Mariacharly, moonshadow, HexeLea, WolfEmpress, ardsmair und Mahalove_**

**_Ja, ein paar weitere Taschentücher können nicht schaden - gute Nerven sowieso nicht +g, und ja, ich denke wir steuern unaufhaltsam dem Ende entgegen...aber ein bißchen was kommt schon noch..._**

**39. Kapitel**

„So schnell hatte ich dich gar nicht erwartet."

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich zu Severus Snape, der auf dem Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches Platz genommen hatte. „Ich will es hinter mich bringen," sagte dieser kurz angebunden.

„Gut, dann wollen wir uns direkt auf den Weg machen. Die Schüler sollten um diese Zeit alle in der Großen Halle sein." Snape machte ein knurrendes Geräusch. Die Tatsache, dass er um ein Haar von einer ganzen Horde Schüler entdeckt worden wäre, behielt er lieber für sich. Weniger aus Angst darum, dass der Direktor dann eine Menge Vergessenszauber hätte sprechen müssen, als vielmehr wegen der Tatsache, dass er und Hermine ganz offensichtlich etwas mit den Gedanken woanders waren - was in seinen Augen ein unverzeihliches Vergehen war. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass er hier saß, bewies dass er langsam dabei war, seine Gewohnheiten zu ändern.

Er seufzte kurz auf und war dankbar, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht nach dem Grund dafür fragte.

Doch dieser schien ohnehin zu spüren, was in Snapes Kopf gerade vor sich ging.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Schweigend hatte der Direktor ihn zu Steve Adams Räumen geführt. Doch kaum, dass sie die Tür erreicht hatten, verabschiedete sich Dumbledore, mit dem Hinweis, dass er Desmond Adams allein antreffen würde, da sein Sohn Steve sich zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle befinden würde. Snape wusste nicht, ob ihm dieser Umstand besser gefiel, aber er erwiderte nichts darauf. Kaum hatte sich Dumbledore entfernt, hob er die Hand, um gegen die Tür zu klopfen. Fast hoffte er, keine Antwort zu erhalten und sich zurück auf den Weg in sein Versteck machen zu können. Doch soviel Glück hatte er nicht – natürlich nicht!

„Bitte kommen Sie herein, ich kann Ihnen leider nicht öffnen," hörte er die gedämpfte Antwort. Snape drückte widerwillig die Türklinke herunter.

„Es tut mir leid – ich kann nicht aufstehen. Meine Beine fühlen sich immer noch an wie Wackelpudding. Ich liege im Raum hier drüben. Einfach geradeaus und dann durch die Tür."

Snape folgte der Stimme und stand dann unentschlossen vor dem Bett, in dem Desmond Adams offensichtlich lag. „Direkt rechts hinter Ihnen steht ein Stuhl."

Eigentlich hatte er sich gar nicht setzen wollen. Im Grunde wollte er diese ganze Geschichte nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Wie lange konnte es schon dauern, bis jemand 'Danke' gesagt hatte?

„Bitte setzen Sie sich," sagte Adams plötzlich mit einem befehlenden Unterton. Snape, der etwas über den Ton des anderen irritiert war, kam nun doch dessen Bitte nach. Als er ihm gegenüber saß, zog er es vor, dem großen Genie die nächsten Worte zu überlassen.

„Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Sie seien kein Mann großer Worte. Keine Sorge, dies weiß ich zu respektieren. Dass ich Ihnen zu unendlichem Dank verpflichtet bin, wissen wir beide. Doch, dass dies nicht nur hohles Gerede ist, möchte ich Ihnen gerne beweisen."

Völlig verblüfft über diese Art der Ansprache zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie waren nicht immer blind, nicht wahr Professor Snape?" Auch diese Wendung des Gesprächs verwunderte Severus dermaßen, dass er eine Antwort schuldig blieb.

„Verzeihen Sie. Vielleicht ist dies doch nicht so ganz das Gespräch, das Sie erwartet hatten."

„Ich habe gar nichts erwartet," kam es endlich über Snapes Lippen.

„Würden Sie mir meine Frage dennoch beantworten?"

„Ich bin erst seit ein paar Wochen blind – was wohl an meiner Unbeholfenheit auch leicht erkennbar ist..."

„Das habe ich nicht so empfunden. Im Gegenteil – Sie scheinen sich zudem erstaunlich schnell mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden zu haben."

Ein freudloses Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel von Snape.

„Oder Sie sind ein guter Schauspieler. Am frühen Abend habe ich meinen Sohn um weitere Informationen über Sie gebeten. Er wusste nicht viel, aber er hat mir einen Zettel gegeben, den er von Ihnen erhalten hatte. Sie wissen worum es sich handelt?"

„Ja – ich denke schon," sagte Snape mit verhaltener Wut in der Stimme.

„Vielleicht finde ich nicht immer die richtigen Worte Professor. Es tut mir leid, aber im zwischenmenschlichen Umgang bin ich nicht besonders geübt. Zu lange habe ich mich in meiner Arbeit vergraben. Zu lange bin ich den falschen Zielen hinterher gerannt. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen mich dennoch."

„Ich verstehe rein gar nichts!" erwiderte Snape wütend.

„Dieser Zettel – diese Zutaten, Sie wissen um deren Bedeutung?"

„Natürlich," erwiderte Snape knapp.

„Sie selbst haben diese Mischung zubereitet, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie selbst glauben, was Sie allen weiß machen wollen."

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe Adams," zischte Snape ihn an und sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Sie kennen die Lösung – was hindert Sie?" fragte Desmond Adams ungerührt.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung – halten Sie sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten!"

Doch Adams sprach einfach weiter, als habe er ihn nicht gehört:

„Von dem Moment an, da Sie in meinen Geist gedrungen sind, haben sich unsere Gedanken für einen Moment verbündet. Ich kenne Sie besser als Sie glauben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich selbst nach der Lösung geforscht hätte, wenn ich nicht Hinweise in Ihnen darauf gefunden hätte. Doch wir wissen beide, dass es sie gibt. Es ist schwierig, das gebe ich zu...aber ist es das nicht wert?"

„Was auch immer Sie in meinen Gedanken gefunden haben, ich habe es Ihnen nicht freiwillig gezeigt – ich wünschte, ich hätte Sie sterben lassen, Adams!"

Mit zorniger Stimme hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen. Nun stand er auf und schleuderte seinen Stuhl wütend fort. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür und verließ, so schnell es ihm möglich war, die Räume.

Im Flur blieb er keuchend stehen. Er musste fort von hier. Zurück in sein Versteck. In das dunkle Verlies, in das er gehörte.

Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er presste die Fäuste dagegen.

Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen?

In blanker Wut schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Erst als ein beißender Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte, schien seine Aggression einigermaßen gebändigt. Er schüttelte seine Faust um das Pochen zu vertreiben und sah nicht die Blutspritzer, die er dadurch an der Wand verteilte. Dann ging er, völlig gleichgültig, ob ihn jemand sah oder nicht, zurück zum Ausgang. Er stieß mehrfach gegen Wände, doch all das interessierte ihn nicht. Jeder Schmerz, der ihn von den Gedanken abhielt, die ungebremst durch seinen Kopf zu strömen schienen, war ihm willkommen.

Als er den Ausgang erreicht hatte, stürzte er hinaus und lief schnellen Schrittes über die Wiese vor dem Schloss. Die feuchte Luft durchnässte seinen Umhang, ohne dass er es zur Kenntnis nahm. Auch den Rest des Weges legte er wie in Trance zurück. Als er in seinem Versteck angelangt war, ließ er sich auf seine Couch sinken. Seine Hände vergrub er in den Haaren und ohne es überhaupt wahrzunehmen, riss er ein Büschel aus. Doch als er sie zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte, brach eine Erinnerung in ihm hervor.

Die Erinnerung an Hermines weiches Haar, das er so gerne durch seine Finger rieseln ließ.

Hermine!

Sie liebte ihn.

Warum?

Wie konnte sie einen Menschen wie ihn lieben?

Er hatte sie belogen.

Er hatte alle belogen.

Auch sich selbst!

Ein hilfloser Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle und hallte durch die unterirdischen Gänge. Doch sie drangen nicht nach außen. Denn so laut er auch schrie, die Erde die ihn begrub war stärker.

Er war lebendig begraben – und das nicht erst, seit er in diesem Versteck hauste.

Als er keine Kraft mehr in sich spürte, legte er sich mit dem Rücken auf die Couch und schloss die Augen. Sehnlichst wünschte er sich Hermine herbei. Doch diese würde die Nacht im Schloss verbringen. Und plötzlich war da wieder diese rasende Wut auf sich selbst. Wie kam er überhaupt dazu, ihren Trost herbeisehnen zu dürfen?

Wenn sie die Wahrheit herausfand...wenn sie wüsste, wovon er immer wieder träumte...wenn sie wüsste, dass er die Lösung von Anfang an gewusst hatte...dann würde sie ihn hassen.

Viele Jahre hatte er sich antrainiert, dass ihm die Dinge gleichgültig waren. Er hatte hart daran gearbeitet, alle Menschen von sich zu stoßen – seine positiven Emotionen im Keim zu ersticken. Doch egal, wie sehr er seine Gefühle vor sich selbst verleugnen wollte. Bei Hermine war ihm dies nie wirklich gelungen.

Je mehr er vorgegeben hatte sie zu verachten, desto stärker war das Gefühl geworden, sie beschützen zu wollen – vor allem vor sich selber. Und nun, da sie dennoch so weit gekommen waren, erkannte er, dass er keinerlei Anrecht auf sie hatte.

Im Gegenteil – er musste sie freigeben.

Sie würde so oder so von ihm enttäuscht werden. Wieviel besser war es da, wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Liebe mehr für ihn empfand. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Er musste bald handeln. Noch bevor der große Kampf stattfand. Sie sollte nicht um einen Menschen trauern, der sie nur benutzt und belogen hatte.

Er fühlte eine bleischwere Trauer in sich, als er diesen Plan fasste. Doch es wollten sich einfach keine Tränen sammeln. Verzweifelt legte er beide Fäuste auf seine Augen und begann vor sich hinzumurmeln:

„Es tut mir leid...es tut mir so leid...Hermine"

Immer wieder sprach er diese Worte, bis der Schlaf ihn endlich aus seinem Mantra erlöste.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein eisiger Wind pfiff ums Schloss. Hagelkörner prasselten in den frühen Morgenstunden gegen die Fensterscheiben und weckten Hermine aus einem beunruhigenden Traum. Kaum war sie erwacht, konnte sie sich an keine Einzelheiten mehr erinnern. Nur dass sie Angst gehabt hatte, war ihr noch allzu deutlich im Gedächtnis.

Sie sah nach draußen und stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. Dieses Wetter trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Gute Laune zu verbreiten. Doch eigentlich hätte sie glücklich sein müssen. Heute war immerhin Samstag und somit Unterrichtsfrei. Dies bedeutete, dass sie endlich wieder mehr Zeit bei Severus verbringen konnte. Natürlich war da noch das Problem, ihren Freunden wiederum Lügen erzählen zu müssen. Und sie hatte bereits die schlimmsten Befürchtungen was ihr Geständnis Ron gegenüber betraf.

Wie sich bereits zwei Stunden später herausstellte, sollten diese Befürchtungen durchaus berechtigt sein.

Als sie sich zu den anderen gesetzt hatte, wurde sie einer stummen, jedoch sehr genauen Inspektion unterzogen. Sie versuchte, unter den kritischen Blicken der anderen, nicht nervös zu werden. Doch als Jessica sie nach ihren Plänen für den heutigen Tag fragte, gab Ron schon die Antwort, noch bevor sie selbst zu Wort gekommen war.

"Hermine hat schon was Besseres vor. Lass sie einfach in Ruhe - sie kommt schon ohne uns bestens klar." Dann sah sie seinen bedeutsamen Blick und begriff, dass er ihr nicht hatte helfen wollen mit dieser Antwort, denn er blickte sie vernichtend an. Auch Harry sah nicht wirklich freundlich aus. Hermine spürte einen Stein in ihrem Magen liegen.

Warum konnten ihre Freunde nicht akzeptieren, dass sie eine Beziehung hatte? Sie tat es doch schließlich auch bei ihnen. Doch sie begriff sehr rasch, dass es ihre Geheimniskrämerei war, die die anderen so enttäuschte. So gerne sie ihre Freunde eingeweiht hätte - in diesem Fall ging es einfach nicht. Wieder erkannte Hermine, dass sie einen sehr hohen Preis für ihre Liebe zu Severus zahlte.

Kaum dachte sie an ihn, machte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer und sie merkte, dass alle Zweifel verblassten. Und nun, da Ron so deutlich ausgesprochen hatte, was ihr Wunsch war, schwieg sie einfach und widersprach ihm nicht.

Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatte, murmelte Hermine etwas davon, nach Hogsmeade gehen zu wollen. Sie hoffte, damit eine falsche Fährte zu legen. Schließlich wollte sie vermeiden, dass Ron, der sie ja bereits am Grab gesehen hatte, die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Doch ein Teil von ihr wusste ganz genau, dass Harry und Ron niemals auf den Gedanken kommen würden, dass Snape noch lebte.

Wenig später machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Grab und kämpfte gegen den Hagel an, der immer stärker wurde. Wie kleine Steine traf er sie im Gesicht und an den Händen. Sie spähte zu der alten Eiche und senkte dann sofort wieder den Kopf, um wenigstens etwas geschützt zu sein. Als sie beim Grab angekommen war, blieb sie einen Moment stehen und sah zu, wie die Hagelkörner auf die Marmorplatte prasselten und dann wie kleine Bälle ein paar mal hin und her hüpften.

Ein letzter Blick über die Schulter und sie zog den Zauberstab, um die Grabplatte zur Seite zu schieben.

Als sie durch die dunklen Gänge ging, merkte sie, wie nass ihre Kleidung inzwischen geworden war. Für einen Moment musste sie daran denken, wie Snape ihr angeboten hatte, ihre Kleider auszuziehen, als sie von dem Regen völlig durchnässt gewesen war. War es wirklich erst vor so kurzer Zeit gewesen, dass sie fast vor Scham vergangen war, weil sie in Unterwäsche bei ihm gesessen hatte, obwohl er doch gar nichts hatte sehen können?

Heute würde sie dieses Angebot liebend gerne wieder annehmen - auch wenn sie nun beide wieder im Besitz ihres Zauberstabes waren und die Kleidung auch mit einem Zauber hätten trocknen können. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen. Automatisch ging sie einen Schritt schneller. Ob er schon wach war? Sie hoffte, dass er noch im Bett lag. Dann würde sie sich zu ihm legen und sich an ihn kuscheln...der Rest würde sich schon finden.

Leise klopfte sie an die Tür. Als er nicht antwortete, öffnete sie sie vorsichtig und spähte in den finsteren Raum. Nur mit dem Leuchten der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, schlich sie zu ihm. Sie fand ihn tatsächlich noch schlafend vor. Ganz leise schlüpfte sie zu ihm unter die Decke. Ein lauter Schnarcher und ein verwirrtes Murmeln seinerseits folgte. Hermine rückte ein Stück näher an ihn und genoss seine Wärme. Das Gemurmel wurde nun lauter. Sie lauschte automatisch. Plötzlich konnte sie einige Worte klar und deutlich heraushören.

"Nein...nicht...Vater...kann nicht...nein...Nein! NEIN!"

"Severus," sagte sie und rüttelte ihn leicht.

"Severus, wach auf...es ist nur ein Traum."

Hermine entzündete schnell eine Kerze und sah ihn besorgt an. Es hatte keine Sekunde gedauert, nachdem sie ihn aus seinem Traum geweckt hatte, da saß er aufrecht im Bett und keuchte laut auf. Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske des Grauens erstarrt.

Vorsichtig legte sie einen Arm um ihn und fragte leise: "Alles in Ordnung?"

Für einen Moment antwortete er nicht. Zu sehr war er noch gefangen in seinem Albtraum. Hermine wartete geduldig und streichelte ihn sanft. Doch plötzlich merkte sie, wie er ihre Hand von sich schüttelte.

"Lass mich," stieß er hervor.

Hermine glaubte, er stünde immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Traumes und sah ihn besorgt an. "Das muss ja ein schlimmer Traum gewesen sein. Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"

Snapes Gesicht versteinerte sich. "Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass dich das nichts angeht."

Hermine war etwas perplex über seine abweisende Antwort. Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Schließlich hatte er wohl noch vor ein paar Minuten die Hölle durchgemacht. Sie war etwas von ihm abgerückt und wartete, dass er wieder richtig bei Sinnen war. Wortlos erhob er sich und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, als er nach seiner Kleidung griff und sich schnell anzog. Hermine begriff, dass aus gemütlichem Kuscheln wohl nichts wurde.

Als er mit Anziehen fertig war, drehte er sich zu ihr um und sagte mit kalter Stimme: "Hast du nichts besseres an einem Samstagmorgen zu tun, als mir schon am frühen Tag auf die Nerven zu fallen?"

Nun stutzte Hermine. Was um alles in der Welt war nur in ihn gefahren? Hatte er im Traum eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit gemacht? War sie für ihn wieder die nervige Schülerin? Doch dagegen sprach, dass er sie nach wie vor duzte.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Was soll schon mit mir los sein? Du raubst mir den letzten Nerv. Ich möchte dass du gehst...und du brauchst nicht wiederzukommen. Ich beende diese Beziehung - ich brauche dich nicht mehr."

Diese Worte drangen in Hermines Ohr, doch bis sie in ihren Verstand eingedrungen waren, vergingen einige atemlose Sekunden. Severus hatte keine Miene verzogen. Er stand da und wartete...wartete darauf, dass sie ging.

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war nur passiert? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Sicher, sie hatte ihn gegen seinen Willen dazu überredet, mit Professor Adams zu sprechen. Vielleicht war dieses Gespräch nicht gut verlaufen, doch war dies ein Grund, ihre Beziehung zu beenden?

Noch während all diese Gedanken durch ihren Kopf schossen, sagte Snape mit drohendem Unterton: "Miss Granger, verlassen Sie sofort diesen Raum...auf der Stelle!"

Sie blieb wie versteinert auf dem Bett sitzen. Vielleicht hatte er den Verstand verloren?

"Das werde ich erst tun, wenn ich weiß, was in dich gefahren ist," sagte sie bestimmt.

Sein Gesicht wurde nun um einiges blasser. Sie erkannte, dass seine Halsschlagader heftig pulsierte. Instinktiv kauerte sie sich ein wenig zusammen. Sie wusste, dass er am Rande seiner Beherrschung war. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich Angst vor ihm bekam sagte sie, mit nicht mehr ganz so fester Stimme: "Severus, ich liebe dich."

Er lachte höhnisch auf.

"Liebe!" dröhnte er abfällig.

"Ja, ich liebe dich," bekräftigte sie noch einmal. Dann fügte sie leise an: "Und du hast mir gesagt, du liebst mich auch..."

Erneut entrang sich ihm ein spöttisches Lachen. Er ließ einige Sekunden vergehen, dann sagte er mit leiser, aber vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme: "Natürlich habe ich von Liebe gesprochen - wie sonst bekommt man wohl eine junge Frau in sein Bett? Doch nun, da ich mein Ziel erreicht habe, kann ich mir meine Schmeicheleien sparen. Und jetzt geh!"

Hermines Herz hatte offensichtlich aufgehört zu schlagen - so musste es wohl sein, denn sie fühlte sich, als sei alles Leben aus ihr gewichen. Ihr Kopf war leer. Nur die eben gesprochenen Worte von Severus, hallten einsam durch ihren Geist. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er auch nur ein einziges Wort bereute.

Er schien sehr gelassen. Es machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus, Hermine benutzt zu haben und sie nun wieder von sich zu stoßen. Doch warum pochte dann diese Ader, als habe er gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich gebracht? Hermine starrte darauf und endlich füllte sich ihr Kopf wieder mit Erinnerungen.

Sie dachte daran, wie sie ihm gestanden hatte, dass sie Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte, als sie seinen Puls auf der Krankenstation gefühlt hatte. Er hatte erwidert, dass er diese furchteinflößende Art als Schutz genutzt habe, um nicht seine Gefühle zulassen zu müssen.

Nachdenklich sah sie ihn nun an. Dann erstickte sie all ihre Tränen im Keim. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu ihm. Als sie genau vor ihm stand, sagte sie flüsternd:

"Ich weiß was du vor hast, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du lügst...ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du das tust. Wenn es dir wirklich nur darum gegangen wäre, mich ins Bett zu bekommen, dann hättest du das schon früher haben können. Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, du würdest dich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren. Du magst darüber nachgedacht haben, dass eine solche Bemerkung eine junge Frau unendlich verletzen würde, nicht wahr? Doch du vergisst etwas Wichtiges...ich kenne dich inzwischen einfach zu gut. Eins muss ich jedoch zugeben...diese Inszenierung hat mich wirklich verletzt. Sie zeigt mir, dass du lieber bereit bist, uns aufzugeben, als endlich Vertrauen zu mir zu fassen. Bitte Sev, vertrau mir!"

Endlich fiel seine versteinerte Maske von ihm ab.

Er senkte den Kopf und seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Seine Stimme zitterte, als er flüsterte: "Du darfst mich nicht lieben. Hermine, du musst an _dich_ denken."

"Das tue ich...und gerade deshalb liebe ich dich. Ich bin glücklich wenn ich nur an dich denke. Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir teilen. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein - nur mit dir! Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt, wenn du mich berührst. Ich möchte, dass du mich begehrst, wie in jener Nacht. Wir gehören zusammen, Severus."

"Das sagst du immer noch, obwohl ich dich so gekränkt habe?"

"Ja, denn ich weiß, dass du mich eigentlich nur schützen wolltest - aber wovor, Severus? Ist es wegen des Kampfes?"

Snape schwieg einen Moment, dann atmete er geräuschvoll durch und sagte: "Hermine, ich möchte dir etwas erzählen."

TBC


	40. Kapitel 40

**_Ganz herzlichen Dank an: Loki Slytherin, ardsmair, Bluefurryelf, Chromoxid, Abhaya, Mariacharly, Meta Capricorn, Celina-Hp, Ralina, HexeLea, WolfEmpress, SilverSerenity, Noel McKey, Jessy2104 und ladydarkside. Außerdem möchte ich Satia Entreri danken!_**

**_Noch eine Runde Butterbier? Prost+g+_**

**40. Kapitel **

Hermine hörte ihm gebannt zu, als er ihr von seiner Kindheit erzählte. Von den Schlägen seines Vaters, die er oft genug ohne wirklichen Grund hatte einstecken müssen. Von der Angst und der Hilflosigkeit seiner Mutter, die sich lieber ebenfalls gegen ihn, als gegen seinen Vater gestellt hatte. Er erzählte von dem Gefühl, es nicht besser verdient zu haben. Doch als er ein junger Mann war, der durchaus über Talent verfügte, hatte er plötzlich den Wunsch gehabt, anerkannt zu werden - egal um welchen Preis. Der Lord war schnell auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und hatte ihn ohne große Mühe für seine Pläne werben können. Er berichtete Hermine von seiner Anfangszeit bei den Todessern. Er erzählte ihr, wie unendlich dumm er gewesen war, sich leichtfertig dem Lord anzuschließen; von seiner Begegnung mit Dumbledore in der Nokturngasse und von dessen Überredungskünsten, ihn unbedingt als Zaubertranklehrer einstellen zu wollen.

Hermine hatte ihm betroffen zugehört. Bei seinen Ausführungen über die Begegnung mit Dumbledore lächelte sie etwas, denn sie konnte sich dessen hartnäckige Art gut vorstellen.

Doch plötzlich stockte Severus und Hermine ahnte, dass er nun viel Mut aufbringen musste, um weiter zu erzählen. Schließlich ging er unruhig ein paar Schritte in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab.

Hermine ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte.

Dann blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. In kurzen, atemlosen Sätzen berichtete er ihr von der Nacht, in der er den Todessern abschwören wollte und die schließlich damit geendet hatte, dass er seinen eigenen Vater tötete.

Er schwieg und senkte den Kopf.

Hermine hatte mit wachsendem Entsetzen seinen Ausführungen zugehört. „Das ist so schrecklich," sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Er hob den Kopf und wandte ihn in ihre Richtung. „Ich sagte dir ja, du würdest mich hassen..." erwiderte er leise.

Sie stand auf und trat zu ihm. Dann nahm sie ihn in die Arme und sagte: „Nein, ich hasse dich nicht. Es ist Voldemort, den ich hasse. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so schreckliche Dinge tun?"

„Er ist kein Mensch mehr, Hermine. Und zeitweilig glaubte ich, ich sei ebenfalls kein menschliches Wesen mehr. Der Mord an meinem Vater war nur die erste grauenvolle Tat im Auftrag des Lords."

„Und seither durchlebst du jede Nacht diese Albträume?"

„Ja, Nacht für Nacht. Doch ich war feige, Hermine. Ich wollte mich meinem Gewissen nicht länger stellen. Daher habe ich diesen Trank gemischt, der mich vor den Albträumen bewahrte, und der mich schließlich erblinden ließ."

„Und von dem du fast überzeugt warst, er würde dich töten," fügte sie leise an.

Er nickte lediglich.

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum es für mich keine Vergebung geben kann, Hermine? Ich werde immer bezahlen, für die Dinge die ich getan habe. Selbst wenn ich versuche ihnen zu entfliehen, holen sie mich auf die ein oder andere Art wieder ein."

„Was kann ich tun um dir zu helfen?"

„Verlass mich!"

Hermine löste ihre Umarmung. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde bei dir bleiben, egal was passiert. Die Dinge, die du getan hast, tatest du nicht aus freiem Willen. Dass du deinen Albträumen entfliehen wolltest, kann dir niemand vorwerfen. Und du hast einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt, indem du nun blind bist."

Er schluckte hörbar. „Ja, die Blindheit ist eine andere Form der Sühne. Ich werde sie ertragen."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. Irgendetwas störte sie an seinen Worten. Doch sie konnte in diesem Moment nicht ausfindig machen, was es war. „Severus, du würdest es mir doch sagen, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dich zu heilen?"

Nun trat er auf sie zu und seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken. Dann küsste er sie, erst zart, dann mit immer mehr Leidenschaft. Hermine war etwas verwundert über seine stürmische Art.

Am Rande nahm sie wahr, dass er ihrer Frage ausgewichen war.

Doch was seine Hände nun mit ihr anstellten, ließ sie die eben gesprochenen Worte schnell vergessen. Eben noch hatte er sie aufgefordert ihn zu verlassen. Doch nun, nahm er sie mit einer Intensität in Besitz, wie sie es sich bisher immer nur in ihren Träumen vorgestellt hatte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war den ganzen Tag über nicht wirklich hell geworden. Steve Adams sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus und ein Frösteln überzog seinen Körper. Sein Vater war an diesem Abend sehr still. Er war noch nicht ein einziges Mal auf die Fragen seines Sohnes nach dem Treffen mit Severus Snape eingegangen.Weder am gestrigen Abend, noch Heute den ganzen Tag über.

Steve kannte die Art seines Vaters nur zu gut. Diese gedankliche Abwesenheit wies darauf hin, dass er an einem Problem grübelte. Doch ebenso, wie Steve dies bewusst war, so war ihm vollkommen klar, dass er seinen Vater in dieser Situation nicht zum Sprechen bringen würde. Also hatte er sich die Arbeiten der Erstklässler vorgenommen und begann sie zu korrigieren, obwohl er dies normalerweise nie an einem Samstagabend tat. Er hatte ungefähr die Hälfte geschafft, als der plötzliche Schmerz in seinem Arm ihn zwang, die Feder unkontrolliert fallen zu lassen.

Durch den ununterdrückbaren Schmerzenslaut wurde sein Vater nun offensichtlich doch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Desmond Adams sah ihn irritiert an. "Ich muss weg," keuchte Steve und hielt sich den Arm. Nun erkannte Desmond Adams was vor sich ging. Er sah seinen Sohn aufmerksam an und seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

"Ich verstehe," sagte er lediglich und lächelte traurig. Steve hatte nun keine Zeit zu verlieren. Mit eiligen Griffen holte er seinen Todesserumhang und die Maske aus dem Schrank. Ein letzter Blick zu seinem Vater zeigte ihm, dass dieser vorgab wieder in seine Grübeleien verfallen zu sein, doch dessen schnelles Blinzeln ließ ihn daran zweifeln.

Ohne einen Abschiedsgruß verließ er den Raum. Es wäre besser, nicht noch weitere Gefühle der Liebe und der Reue zu diesem Treffen mitzunehmen. Es war auch so schon schwer genug.

Der Druck auf den jungen Zaubertranklehrer wurde immer stärker. Er versuchte seinen Geist zu befreien. Nun galt es seine Rolle zu spielen.

Er würde es schaffen.

Er musste es schaffen!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war bereits früher Morgen, als Steve Adams zum Schloss zurückkam. Seine Knochen schmerzten von seiner gebückten Haltung vor Voldemort und sein Kopf schien jeden Moment zu explodieren. Am liebsten wäre er nur noch ins Bett gefallen und in einen unendlichen Schlaf versunken. Doch es gab wichtige Neuigkeiten, die Dumbledore sofort erfahren musste.

Mit bleischweren Gliedern machte er sich zu ihm auf den Weg. Zu seiner großen Überraschung schien dieser bereits auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn er empfing ihn in seinem Büro mit einer Tasse Tee und es schien, als sei es hellichter Tag, so wach war der Direktor. Steve Adams ließ sich dankbar auf dem Stuhl vor dessen Schreibtisch nieder und nippte an dem heißen Tee. Das Getränk schien wieder ein bisschen Leben in seinen völlig durchkühlten Körper zu bringen.

Dumbeldore betrachtete ihn über seine Brillengläser hinweg und ließ ihm Zeit, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"In drei Tagen erfolgt der Angriff," sagte Adams schließlich ohne Einleitung und er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore trotz seiner Gefasstheit bei diesen Worten leicht zusammenzuckte.

Doch schließlich rang sich der Direktor zu einem Nicken durch.

"Der Lord hat Ihre Ankündigung, über den Ausschluss der muggelstämmigen Schüler, als eindeutiges Zeichen gedeutet, dass Sie soweit sind, sich ihm zu beugen. Er hat den Angriff so geplant, dass zum Zeitpunkt seiner Übernahme, sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer im Schloss sind. Der Lord will sich versichern, dass Hogwarts sich ihm unterwirft, um damit ein Zeichen zu setzen. Daher ist er überzeugt, dass es am besten wäre, den Angriff mitten in der Woche, gegen Mitternacht durchzuführen. Ich selbst, sowie Draco Malfoy sollen hierbleiben und unsere Position erst einnehmen, wenn der Angriff bereits erfolgt ist.

Im Laufe des Dienstagnachmittags, soll ich nochmals mittels einer starken Dosis dafür sorgen, dass Sie endgültig die Bannzauber um das Schloss aufheben. Sie selbst sollen den Lord im Schloss Willkommen heißen und mit Ihrer offiziellen Bekanntgabe, sich Voldemort anschließen zu wollen, den Widerstand der Lehrer brechen, damit der Kampf sich auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Der Lord verspricht sich von seiner Eroberung Hogwarts und von Ihrem Beitritt zu den Todessern die Unterwerfung der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass alle sterben werden, die nicht bereit sind, ihm zu dienen."

Dumbledore hörte den Ausführungen aufmerksam zu. Doch zur Zeit schien er nicht in der Lage etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Leise fuhr Steve Adams fort: "Eine äußerst wichtige Anweisung, die Voldemort seinen Todessern gab, war, dass niemand Harry Potter anrühren dürfte. Er stellte klar, dass jeder mit dem Tode bestraft würde, der dessen Leben in Gefahr bringen sollte. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir seine Pläne in dieser Hinsicht nicht bekannt sind."

Nun räusperte sich Dumbledore.

"Er will ihn töten - doch er muss es selbst tun, damit der Bann zwischen den Beiden gebrochen wird. Wenn Harry Potter durch die Hand von Voldemort stirbt, dann wird der Lord von der einzigen Fessel befreit, die ihn noch bindet. Harry konnte schon mehrmals in den Geist des Lords eindringen. Leider konnte er diese Fähigkeit nie dazu verwenden, ihm zu schaden. Doch natürlich fürchtet sich der Lord davor, dass ihm dies eines Tages möglich sein könnte, also muss Harry Potter sterben und die Macht, die er über ihn hat, zerstört werden."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an.

Schließlich rang sich Steve Adams zu der Frage durch, die ihm schon seit Wochen nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte: "Professor Dumbledore, was geschieht wenn wir es nicht schaffen zu siegen?"

Der Direktor zögerte keine Sekunde, als er erwiderte: "Dann wird Hogwarts Voldemorts Festung, von der aus er in Ruhe seine Pläne verwirklichen kann. Doch wir haben gute Chancen. Wir müssen siegen!"

Steve Adams sah dem Direktor fest in die Augen. "Ja, das müssen wir," sagte er, bevor er sich erhob und Dumbledores Büro verließ.

Sein Vater schlief noch, als Steve Adams in seine Räume zurückkehrte. Er entkleidete sich mühsam und hievte seinen geschundenen Körper vorsichtig auf das Bett.

Er schloss die Augen und flüsterte noch einmal vor sich hin, bevor er einschlief: "Wir müssen Voldemort besiegen..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine am Sonntagmorgen erwachte, streckte sie im Halbschlaf den Arm nach Severus aus. Irritiert tastete sie umher. Dann erhob sie sich ein Stück und sah neben sich.

Er war nicht da.

Sie blickte sich in dem kleinen Raum um, doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Vielleicht brauchte er nun doch etwas Abstand zu ihr. Schließlich war sie schon seit dem vorigen Morgen bei ihm.

Sie hatten sich mehrfach geliebt und einfach nicht die Hände voneinander lassen können. Hermine seufzte leise. Sie selbst hätte ihn schon wieder gerne gespürt, doch vielleicht war sie einfach unersättlich.

Sie gluckste ein wenig bei diesem Gedanken. Ob Severus Angst vor ihr bekommen hatte?

Am Abend zuvor hatte er sie nicht aufgefordert ins Schloss zurückzukehren und Hermine hatte das Problem, was sie ihren Zimmergenossinnen erzählen würde, auf den nächsten Tag verschoben und sich statt dessen an Severus gekuschelt. Mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust war sie eingeschlafen - und nun...wo war er nur?

Sie ließ noch einige Zeit verstreichen, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht nur kurz im Nebenraum verschwunden war, der als Badezimmer diente. Schließlich rief sie leise seinen Namen.

Keine Antwort.

Sie stand auf und drückte die Tür zu dem winzigen Nebenraum auf. Er war leer. Hermine wurde mulmig zumute. Wo konnte er nur hingegangen sein? Und wieso hatte er ihr nichts gesagt?

Sie griff nach ihrer Kleidung und schlüpfte schnell hinein. Dann betrat sie den dunklen Gang und ging Richtung Ausgang. Wo sollte sie ihn nur suchen? Wollte er überhaupt, dass sie ihn suchte? Als Hermine sich den Arm an einer der Steinwände aufrieb, fluchte sie vor sich hin.

Warum konnte Severus sie nicht _einmal_ in seine Pläne einweihen? Inzwischen mochte sie jeden Millimeter seines Körpers kennen, doch was in seinem Kopf vorging, war ihr nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

TBC


	41. Kapitel 41

**_Vielen Dank für die Reviews: ladydarkside, Mariacharly, Chromoxid, Mahalove, Jessy2104, Loki Slytherin, Noel McKey, HexeLea und ardsmair :)_**

**41. Kapitel**

Kaum war Steve Adams in Schlaf gesunken, da wurde er bereits von einem Klopfen wieder geweckt. Er konnte sich nur mit äußerster Mühe erheben und schlurfte unter leisem Stöhnen zur Tür. Als er sie geöffnet hatte, musste er mehrfach blinzeln um sicherzugehen, dass seine Augen ihm nicht einen Streich spielten.

Vor ihm stand Severus Snape. Er hatte einen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden wandelte sich dieser zur Verärgerung.

"Lassen Sie mich rein?" fragte er mit harscher Stimme. Steve Adams öffnete den Mund und hatte das Gefühl, die Worte stolperten geradezu aus seinem Mund: "Klar - kommen Sie rein." Er öffnete die Tür jetzt ganz und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Ich wollte zu Ihrem Vater," sagte Snape mit kurzen Worten.

"Er...er schläft noch. Es ist noch ziemlich früh," sagte Steve Adams eher verblüfft als anklagend.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich musste herkommen bevor das Schloss erwacht."

"Natürlich," murmelte Adams. Dann fügte er an: "Ich werde meinen Vater wecken gehen."

"Nein. Ich warte," stellte Snape klar. Nun sah sich Steve Adams unsicher um. Er war etwas ratlos, was er tun sollte. Schließlich konnte er seinen Gast unmöglich sich selbst überlassen. Andererseits war er zum Umfallen müde.

"Ich...ähm...möchten Sie einen Kaffee?" fragte er schließlich unschlüssig.

Snape stutzte einen Moment, dann erwiderte er: "Mir scheint eher, dass _Sie_ einen Kaffee brauchen."

"Ja, es war eine anstrengende Nacht. Ich hatte mich gerade erst hingelegt," sagte er dann ohne Umschweife. Severus Snapes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich plötzlich. "Ein Treffen," murmelte er.

"Wie konnten Sie das nur all die Jahre lang aushalten?" fragte Adams nun überraschend.

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Snapes Mundwinkel. "Ich fürchte, das habe ich nicht...nicht wirklich." Steve Adams sah ihn für einen Moment verblüfft an. Tatsächlich konnte er das erste Mal im Gesicht des anderen tiefe Zweifel sehen. Trotz seinem Mitgefühl Snape gegenüber, war er unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er spürte, dass dieser jede mitleidige Emotion von seiner Seite ablehnen würde.

Also schwieg Steve Adams.

Dann bot er Snape einen Sessel an und dieser ließ sich wortlos nieder. Der junge Mann setzte sich seinem Gast gegenüber und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Gehen Sie schlafen Adams. Ich werde hier warten. Sie brauchen mir keine Gesellschaft zu leisten."

"Ja, ich denke, ich sollte wirklich schlafen gehen. Darf ich Ihnen vorher noch eine Frage stellen?"

"Kann ich Sie irgendwie daran hindern?"

"Sie müssen sie nicht beantworten."

Snape schnaubte, dann nickte er leicht.

Steve Adams atmete tief durch. Die vergangene Nacht, der Kampf der vor ihnen lag und vielleicht auch der Schlafmangel, machten ihn leichtfertig genug, Snape die Frage zu stellen, die ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung beschäftigte.

"Warum hassen Sie mich?"

Eine Sekunde verging.

Dann noch eine...und schließlich war eine schier endlose Minute vergangen, als Steve Adams begriff, dass Snape ihm nicht antworten würde. Er schloss für einen Moment resigniert die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. Snape saß einfach nur mit gesenktem Kopf da und hatte nicht eine einzige Reaktion auf seine Frage gezeigt. "Mein Vater wird sicher bald erwachen..." sagte Adams und konnte seine Enttäuschung über die ausgebliebene Antwort nur schlecht verbergen.

Snape nickte zur Bestätigung. Steve Adams war bereits an der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer angelangt, als er die leisen Worte vernahm: "Sie sind wie ein Spiegelbild für mich, Adams. Ein Spiegelbild, das ich niemals wieder sehen wollte."

Überrascht drehte Steve sich um und blickte Snape an, der immer noch den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Er legte nun beide Hände an die Stirn und stützte seinen Kopf hinein. Für einen Moment war Adams unschlüssig was er tun sollte, doch schließlich ging er zu seinem Sessel zurück und setzte sich wieder hinein.

"Kopfschmerzen?" fragte er Snape.

"Immer," erwiderte dieser knapp.

"Das tut mir leid."

"Ihnen tut immer alles leid. Doch das ändert nichts, nicht wahr?"

"Also tut Ihnen gar nichts leid?"

Nun hob Snape den Kopf und sein Gesicht war eine grimmige Maske. "Was wollen Sie von mir hören Adams? Sie werden auch noch an den Punkt kommen, wo Sie es einfach müde sind, zu sagen 'es tut mir leid'. Wo Sie einsehen werden, wie hohl und verlogen es klingt - wie unbedeutend es ist, ob Sie etwas bedauern oder nicht!"

Adams hatte sich dies wie betäubt angehört. Schließlich rang er sich zu einer Antwort durch. "Sie sagten, Sie sehen in mir ein Spiegelbild. Das kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen. Ich bin voller Angst. Ich kann nicht ertragen, was ich meinem Vater angetan habe. Der Lord hat mich benutzt. Durch meine Mithilfe starben Menschen. Dies kann ich mir niemals verzeihen. Es wird mir ewig leid tun."

"Und Sie glauben, all dies empfinde ich nicht so?" Snapes Stimme geriet ein wenig ins Wanken. Steve Adams stutzte einen Moment.

"Sie machen nicht den Eindruck."

Nun lachte Snape auf und Adams stellte erschreckt fest, dass er klang wie ein verwundetes Tier. Konnte man diesen Mann tatsächlich mit Worten verletzen? Er sah den Blinden nun forschend an. Snapes Miene hatte sich schnell wieder verschlossen. Adams war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass man nun auch seiner Stimme keinerlei Unsicherheit mehr anhören würde.

"Sie haben Ihre Emotionen so viel besser unter Kontrolle als ich..." stieß er leise hervor.

Nun runzelte der Mann ihm gegenüber die Stirn. "Sie wollen mir doch nicht weismachen, dass Sie das bewundern?"

Adams schluckte: "Nein - eigentlich nicht. Es ist traurig."

Erneut lachte Snape ein trockenes Lachen. "Ihre Ehrlichkeit könnte Sie noch einmal ins Grab bringen, Adams."

"Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass ich beinahe an einem Punkt bin, an dem mir das völlig egal ist?"

Adams Stimme war leise gewesen, doch Snape hatte ihn genau verstanden. "Ja - das kann ich," erwiderte er ebenso leise.

"Verdammt, was hat dieser Seelenfänger uns nur angetan? Er hätte mich fast dazu gebracht meinen Vater zu töten!"

Severus Snape stieß ein Schnauben aus, dann schwieg er.

"Was mussten _Sie_ für schreckliche Dinge tun? Sie standen jahrelang unter seinem Einfluss. Was hat er _Ihnen_ angetan?" Kopfschütteln folgte von Snape.

"Möchten Sie nicht wenigstens einmal darüber sprechen? Ich kann Sie verstehen - ich habe es selbst erlebt!"

Das Kopfschütteln wurde heftiger. Dann spie ihm Snape entgegen: "Sie müssen diese Dinge nicht aus meinem Munde hören, Adams!"

Steve schluckte: "Ich dachte es würde Ihnen vielleicht helfen."

"Das Einzige was mir hilft, ist Voldemort endgültig besiegt zu sehen. Nur dafür habe ich all die Jahre durchgehalten!"

Der junge Zaubertranklehrer sah sein älteres Gegenüber erstaunt an. "Die Entscheidung darüber wird bald fallen," erwiderte er fest. Plötzlich richtete sich Snape in seinem Sessel auf. "Wann?" fragte er atemlos.

"In drei Tagen."

"Schon in drei Tagen..." Snape hatte mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen und Steve Adams bemerkte, dass der andere in Grübeln verfiel.

Offensichtlich hatte ihn diese Neuigkeit völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. "Verdammt..." murmelte er schließlich.

"Was..." begann Adams, als er von der Stimme seines Vaters unterbrochen wurde.

"Steve? Mit wem redest du?"

Nur Widerwillig unterbrach der junge Mann das Gespräch um seinem Vater zu antworten: "Es ist Professor Snape...er möchte mit dir sprechen."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern rief der Vater: "Schick ihn zu mir." Sofort erhob sich Snape und für ihn war das Gespräch offensichtlich beendet. Steve Adams führte ihn zum Zimmer seines Vaters und stellte ihm einen Stuhl vor dessen Bett.

Dann murmelte er eine kurze Verabschiedung und verließ das Zimmer, um endlich seinen Schlaf nachzuholen. Doch so müde er auch war, das unterbrochene Gespräch mit Snape ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und hielt ihn noch lange wach. Außerdem beschäftigte ihn die Frage, was Snape eigentlich von seinem Vater wollte. Doch irgendwann schwirrten nur noch Bruchstücke dieser Fragen durch seinen Geist und ergaben keinen Sinn mehr, bis ihn schließlich doch noch der Schlaf übermannte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine war ein wenig über die Ländereien von Hogwarts geschlendert. Sie hatte versucht keine besondere Eile an den Tag zu legen, falls sie jemand sah. Zuerst hatte sie an allen Stellen gesucht, die ihr logisch erschienen waren. Als erstes hatte sie die Gewächshäuser inspiziert. Doch Severus hatte sie dort nicht angetroffen. Sie war ein Stück am See entlang gegangen und hatte Ausschau gehalten, ob sie ihn vielleicht dort finden würde.

Schließlich war sie ins Schloss gegangen und in die Kerker geschlichen. Leise hatte sie an seine Tür geklopft. Aber entweder wollte er ihr nicht öffnen, oder er war tatsächlich gar nicht dort.

Doch wo konnte er nur sein? Die Bibliothek schloss sie aus, da es dort keine Bücher in Blindenschrift gab und sie so für ihn völlig nutzlos waren.. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Natürlich - Dumbledore! Warum war sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Sie war gerade bei der Treppe angekommen, als dieser soeben die Stufen hinunter stieg.

"Professor Dumbledore."

Er schreckte etwas zusammen. "Miss Granger. So früh schon unterwegs?"

Sie hielt sich nicht lange mit Erklärungen auf: "Severus - ist er bei Ihnen?"

Nun stutzte der Direktor. "Nein - er wird sicher in seinem...Versteck sein," flüsterte er dann.

"Das ist er nicht mehr. Heute morgen war er plötzlich weg." Im gleichen Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie damit preis gegeben hatte, dass sie die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte.

Doch Dumbledore schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. "Und er hat nicht gesagt, wo er hingeht?" fragte er leise nach.

"Nein. Was kann er nur vorhaben?"

Dumbledore sah etwas verärgert aus. "Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger. Er hat mir ebenfalls nichts gesagt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein. Ich werde nach ihm suchen. Aber Sie, Miss Granger, werden nun bitte unverzüglich in Ihren Turm zurückkehren. Vielleicht hat Ihre Abwesenheit in der vergangenen Nacht, ja noch niemand bemerkt. Jedenfalls wäre es gut, wenn Ihre Zimmergenossinnen Sie heute morgen wieder in ihrem Bett vorfinden würden!"

Hermine merkte, wie sie nun doch rot wurde, unter dem strengen Blick des Direktors. Doch die Sorge um Severus war stärker. "Sie werden mir doch Bescheid geben?"

"Natürlich Miss Granger," erwiderte er knapp und sah sie dann auffordernd an.

Sie drehte sich um und eilte zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie im Schlafsaal angekommen war, schlüpfte sie schnell in ihr Nachthemd und kroch leise unter die Decke. Dann lag sie im Bett und ihre Gedanken standen nicht still. Sie dachte an den gestrigen Tag und die letzte Nacht. An die Leidenschaft, die sie beide wie ein Strudel mit sich gerissen hatte. Er hatte all seine Zurückhaltung aufgegeben.

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, als habe er die körperliche Vereinigung mit ihr noch einmal richtig auskosten wollen - so, als sei es vielleicht das letzte mal gewesen.

Ihr Atem stockte.

Diese Frage, der er ausgewichen war, fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein. Gab es doch eine Möglichkeit für ihn, sein Augenlicht wieder zu erlangen? War dies der Grund für sein plötzliches Verschwinden? Hermine hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. Warum hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, was er vorhatte? Sie war wütend und traurig. Immer wieder konnte dieser Mann sie von dem höchsten Gipfel in die tiefste Schlucht stürzen.

Was ging nur in ihm vor? Konnte er nicht endlich einmal verstehen, dass sie Teil seines Lebens sein wollte?

Doch, natürlich hatte er sie Teil haben lassen!

Er hatte ihr Dinge erzählt, die er jahrelang sorgsam in sich verschlossen gehalten hatte. Er hatte ihr vertraut. Und er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Hermine fühlte sich etwas versöhnt. Denn eins musste sie zugeben - er konnte sie genauso aus der tiefsten Schlucht auf den höchsten Gipfel führen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Sie wissen warum ich hier bin," begann Snape ohne Umschweife.

Desmond Adams räusperte sich, dann entgegnete er: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher – nicht nach Ihrer Reaktion vor zwei Tagen."

Severus Snape rieb sich die Stirn. „Meine Reaktion war vielleicht ein wenig...unüberlegt."

„Sie schienen mir sehr sicher zu sein, was Sie wollen...und vor allem, was Sie _nicht _wollen."

Snape atmete tief durch, dann stieß er seine Antwort förmlich aus: „Sagen wir einfach, meine Einstellung hat sich geändert. Ich möchte gerne mehr darüber hören, welche Lösung Sie erkannt haben."

Desmond Adams richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. Es war sehr dunkel im Raum, doch er konnte dennoch erkennen, dass Snapes Augen gebannt auf ihn gerichtet waren. „Ich kenne keine andere Lösung als Sie selbst, Professor Snape." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, ließ der Mann mit dem langen dunklen Haar enttäuscht den Kopf hängen.

„Dann bin ich umsonst hergekommen," sagte er und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Warum? Erklären Sie mir das!"

Wieder hatte Adams in dem befehlenden Ton gesprochen. Snape stutzte verblüfft darüber. Er überlegte für einen Moment, ob er Adams klar machen sollte, dass dieser Ton ihm gegenüber nicht angemessen sei. Doch da der alte Mann bereits seine Gedanken kennengelernt hatte, ahnte er, dass dieser wusste, dass er ihn genau mit diesem Ton zum Reden bringen würde.

Also gab er nach, setzte sich wieder und sagte: „Natürlich haben Sie erkannt, dass es ein Mittel gibt, das meine Sehkraft wieder herstellen könnte. Doch die Zutaten dafür sind sehr schwer zu bekommen – noch dazu sind sie für mich völlig unerschwinglich. Und selbst wenn ich sie bekommen könnte, dann ist da immer noch die Tatsache...ach, vergessen Sie es einfach Professor Adams. Das ist nur vertane Zeit!"

Erneut erhob sich Snape.

„Moment, nicht so schnell, junger Freund!"

Snape hielt inne.

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet bin. Und ich sagte Ihnen auch, dass ich zu wesentlich mehr bereit bin, als nur hohle Reden von mir zu geben. Ich verfüge sowohl über die Essenzen der Inula helenium, über das Herz eines Electrophorus - electricus, als auch über das Harz der Tibetischen Weißkiefer. Ich möchte Ihnen alles gerne zur Verfügung stellen."

Snape schien für einen Moment wirklich verblüfft, schließlich antwortete er: „Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen. Diese Zutaten liegen außerhalb meiner finanziellen Möglichkeiten."

Desmond Adams sprach nun sehr energisch: „Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Ohne Sie würden diese Zutaten in meinem Labor ohnehin verkommen, deshalb möchte ich sie Ihnen schenken. Lassen Sie mich diesen Trank für Sie mischen. Doch worüber Sie sich klar sein müssen, ist der Weg, der vor Ihnen liegt!"

Adams bemerkte, wie Snape auf einmal unruhig wurde. „Ich hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Sie über die seltenen Zutaten verfügen," gab dieser plötzlich zu.

"Ich denke, es würde Sie überraschen, über was ich noch alles verfüge." Desmond Adams erkannte, dass Snape wohl tatsächlich nicht an die Möglichkeit der Heilung geglaubt hatte. Doch nun stand er vor vollendeten Tatsachen.

Es gab keinen Grund mehr, die Behandlung abzulehnen - außer dem einen - außer dem alles entscheidenden!

„Wie schlimm wird es werden?" fragte Adams ruhig. Er sah den jüngeren Mann schlucken, dann erwiderte dieser: „Es wird die Hölle."

„So, wie ich Sie einschätze, glaube ich Ihnen dies sofort. Ein Mann wie Sie, hätte wohl kaum zu solchen Mitteln gegriffen, wenn er nicht der Hölle damit hätte entfliehen wollen. Wenn Sie dieser Behandlung zustimmen, dann wird alles, was Sie die letzten Jahre unterdrückt haben, unaufhaltsam auf Sie einstürzen. All die Albträume, die Sie damit unterdrückt haben. All die Ängste, all die unangenehmen Erinnerungen werden über Sie herfallen wie reißende Bestien. Es gibt dann kein Zurück mehr."

Es dauerte lange, bis Severus Snape schließlich nickte. „Ja - dennoch möchte ich es tun. Werden Sie mir helfen?"

„Natürlich – doch _meine_ Hilfe allein wird nicht ausreichen. Wenn Sie...wenn das Gift aus Ihrem Körper gewaschen wird und die Erinnerungen an die unterdrückten Träume heraufbeschworen werden, dann fürchte ich, werde ich Ihrer Gegenwehr nicht gewachsen sein. Und glauben Sie mir, Sie werden sich wehren! Doch ich bin leider noch nicht richtig bei Kräften. Wir werden noch mindestens zwei Männer brauchen, die ebenfalls zugegen sein werden."

Dies schien ein Aspekt zu sein, der dem dunklen Zaubertrankmeister ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Doch Adams blieb in diesem Punkt hartnäckig. Schließlich schnaubte Snape wütend und sagte: „Dann kommen wohl nur zwei Männer in Frage, die bereits wissen, dass ich nicht tot bin. Professor Dumbledore und...Ihr Sohn."

Adams murmelte eine Zustimmung: „Gut, ich werde mit meinem Sohn sprechen. Fragen Sie Professor Dumbledore. Wann möchten Sie beginnen?"

Nun räusperte Snape sich: „Leider bleibt mir keine Zeit mehr – wir müssen noch Heute beginnen."

Erstaunt stieß der ältere Mann den Atem aus. „Noch heute? Bei Merlin - wieso auf einmal diese Eile? Sie sind nun schon seit einigen Wochen blind, weshalb muss es nun so schnell gehen? Glauben Sie, Sie sind wirklich schon dafür bereit?"

Snape stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus: „Ich werde niemals wirklich bereit dazu sein. Doch wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann wird es nicht nur ein heftiges Leiden für mich werden, sondern auch einige Stunden anhalten. Allein aus diesem Grund kann ich unmöglich noch länger warten. Ich muss danach so schnell wie möglich zu alter Form zurückfinden."

Plötzlich wurde das Gespräch der beiden Männer durch ein Klopfen an der Eingangstür unterbrochen. Kurz darauf hörten sie, wie Steve Adams offenbar erneut aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war und nun mit schwerfälligen Schritten zur Tür schlurfte.

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore. Treten Sie bitte ein," hörten sie ihn sagen.

Dann sprach Desmond Adams leise die Worte zu Snape, die dieser gleichsam erhoffte und fürchtete: „Jetzt können wir die Beiden gleich bitten, uns zu assistieren. Dann brauchen wir nur noch die Zutaten aus meinem Labor zu holen und wir können beginnen."

Snape bemühte sich, ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, doch es sah erschreckend gezwungen aus. Adams konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Immerhin würde sein Gegenüber sich schrecklichen Qualen aussetzen. Desmond Adams hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was diesen zornigen Mann dazu gebracht hatte, sich nun doch noch für diesen Weg zu entscheiden.

TBC


	42. Kapitel 42

**_Vielen Dank für die Reviews an: Meta Capricorn, ladydarkside, Mariacharly, Chromoxid, Abhaya, HexeLea, ardsmair, Loki Slytherin, Noel McKey, Jessy2104, inezsnape und WolfEmpress_**

**_So, nachdem ich nun HP6 gelesen habe (zu dem ich an dieser Stelle nichts sagen werde) geht es nun weiter mit 'meinem' Snape._**

**_Ich gebe zu, dass ich ihn im Moment auch nicht besonders gut behandle, aber..._**

**_nun, Ihr werdet sehen,_**

**_Eure Kira _**

**42. Kapitel**

Der Direktor betrat gemeinsam mit Steve Adams den Raum. Er grüßte kurz und wandte sich dann direkt an Snape. „Es gibt da jemanden, der sich ziemliche Sorgen um dich macht, Severus."

Dieser gab keine Antwort, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen hatte. Schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte an Dumbledore gerichtet: „Albus, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich...ich habe dir etwas vorenthalten. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit meine Blindheit zu heilen."

Ein verblüfftes Schnauben entfuhr Dumbledore, doch er schwieg. Offenbar wartete er auf eine Erklärung von Snape.

Auch die anderen Anwesenden harrten gebannt darauf, was nun folgen würde. Steve Adams Müdigkeit war auf einmal wie verflogen und er durchdachte alle Heiltränke, die er kannte, doch er kam zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis.

„Professor Adams Senior hat die nötigen, sehr seltenen und kostbaren Zutaten. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten sie zu beschaffen, Albus. Das musst du mir glauben."

Nun unterbrach ihn der Direktor: „Du weißt genau, dass wir Himmel und Hölle dafür in Bewegung gesetzt hätten. Du hattest noch einen anderen Grund dies zu verheimlichen, nicht wahr?"

Kaum merklich nickte der Zaubertrankmeister nun. Doch er schwieg. Albus begriff, dass Severus seine wahren Beweggründe nicht vor den beiden Adams preisgeben würde. Er würde sich noch etwas in Geduld üben müssen.

Schließlich ergriff Desmond Adams das Wort. „Professor Snape liegt sehr viel daran, so schnell wie möglich die Prozedur durchzuführen. Es wird ein sehr schmerzhafter und langwieriger Prozess werden, da sämtliche verdrängten, negativen Gefühle und Ängste gleichzeitig auf ihn einstürzen werden. Es ist nötig gewisse...Vorkehrungen zu treffen und ihn während der ganzen Zeit genauestens unter Beobachtung zu halten. Deshalb brauchen wir Ihre Hilfe Professor Dumbledore – und deine Steve," sagte er an seinen Sohn gerichtet.

Die beiden Männer versicherten, dass sie alles tun würden was in ihrer Macht stand.

Severus Snape schloss die Augen und brachte ein kurzes: „Danke," über die Lippen.

„Gut, dann wäre soweit alles geklärt. Steve, du musst noch die nötigen Zutaten aus meinem Labor besorgen, und dann solltest du dich vielleicht noch etwas schlafen legen, damit du später bei Kräften bist. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns alle um 15.00 Uhr wieder. Wo sollen wir es durchführen?"

Dumbledore sah kurz auf seinen jungen Freund, der mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenwurzel rieb. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Der Direktor antwortete daher auf Adams Frage. „Wir sollten die Prozedur in den Kerkern durchführen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass uns niemand stört. Severus, bist du damit einverstanden?"

Dieser nickte nur.

„Darf ich dich nun in mein Büro bitten?" Dumbledores Ton ließ ohnehin keinen Widerspruch zu und so erhob sich Severus und verabschiedete sich von den beiden Adams.

Der Direktor ging eiligen Schrittes durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Snape folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. Er nahm wahr, wie Dumbeldore einigen Schülern, die sich auf den Gängen aufhielten, Anweisungen gab. Sie sollten irgendwelche Dinge erledigen, damit sie aus dem Weg waren und ihn somit nicht sehen konnten.

Als sie im Büro des Direktors angekommen waren, bat Dumbledore Severus, sich zu setzen. Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen der alte Mann wohl darauf wartete, ob Severus von selbst erzählen würde. Doch dieser wusste gar nicht wo er beginnen sollte und so behielt er sein hartnäckiges Schweigen bei.

„Warum hast du mir das vorenthalten? Wir haben so verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, dir zu helfen, Severus. Warum hast du mir nie etwas davon gesagt?"

Snape senkte den Kopf und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Ich hatte es verdrängt, Albus. Erst der Kontakt mit Adams, als ich mit seinem Geist verschmolzen war, hat diese Erinnerungen wieder hervorgeholt. Als wir verbunden waren, hat Adams diese Gedanken in mir entdeckt. Er hat dies natürlich nicht ruhen lassen und mich bei unserem letzten Treffen darauf angesprochen. Dies hat mich unendlich wütend gemacht. Ich _wollte_ blind sein, verstehst du? Ich wollte die Augen verschließen, vor den schrecklichen Dingen, die ich getan habe. Ich wollte die Blindheit als Bestrafung für meine Feigheit annehmen. Und ich habe Angst, Albus – Angst vor dem Weg, den ich nun beschritten habe - aber ich will es auf mich nehmen. Ich muss es tun, damit ich gegenüber dem Lord eine Chance habe. Ich will ihn besiegen – und ich will ihn überleben!"

Dumbledore hatte sich diese Ausführungen angehört und wartete, ob Severus dem noch etwas hinzufügen wollte. Tatsächlich ergriff er noch einmal das Wort, wenn auch wesentlich leiser als zuvor.

„Ich habe erkannt, dass es sich lohnt, diese Qualen durchzustehen. Ich möchte leben, Albus! Wenn ich dem Lord blind gegenübertrete, dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich davon komme, äußerst gering. Doch ich möchte all meine Fähigkeiten einsetzen, um gemeinsam mit euch den Sieg zu erringen. Vorausgesetzt ich stehe die heutige Prozedur überhaupt durch."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. Dumbledore stand auf und ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass der Kampf nicht der einzige Grund ist, der dich bewogen hat, diesen Schritt zu wagen?"

Für einen Moment veränderte sich Snapes freudloses Lachen in ein echtes.

Dann sagte er ernst:

„Ja Albus, ich möchte dir nichts vormachen. Durch Hermine habe ich erkannt, dass ich am Leben mehr hänge, als ich dachte. Sie hat mir gezeigt, dass ich durchaus noch zu Gefühlen wie Liebe und Mitgefühl in der Lage bin. Ich möchte es vor allem für _sie_ tun. Wenn ich den Kampf überleben sollte, dann möchte ich mit ihr zusammen ein neues Leben aufbauen. Vorausgesetzt, dass sie es auch mit mir möchte natürlich! Mir ist klar, dass die Albträume wiederkehren werden, sie kehren bereits jetzt zurück, aber mit ihr an meiner Seite werde ich mich ihnen stellen – Schritt für Schritt, jeden Tag aufs neue."

Der Direktor sah seinen jungen Freund nachdenklich an.

Ihm war klar, dass Hermine Granger bereits jetzt viel Positives bei Severus bewirkt hatte, denn Dumbledore konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann Severus das letzte mal mit ihm so offen über seine Gefühle gesprochen hatte.

„Du wirst ihr doch sagen was du vor hast?"

Nun wand sich Severus.

„Nein...ich wollte...eigentlich sollte sie es erst erfahren, wenn ich geheilt bin."

Dumbledore konnte einen höchst kritischen Unterton nicht zurückhalten als er erwiderte: „Ich glaube, es wird ihr nicht gefallen, nicht eingeweiht zu sein, aber das ist _deine_ Sache Severus."

Snape, der die Zweifel des Direktors überdeutlich herausgehört hatte, sagte schließlich: „Ich weiß, dass sie sehr enttäuscht sein wird, dass ich sie nicht vorher eingeweiht habe, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich so sieht. Wenn ich es ihr vorher sage, dann wird sie darauf bestehen, bei mir sein zu wollen – doch das wäre nicht gut."

„Für wen wäre es nicht gut? Für sie oder für dich?"

Ein genervter Ausdruck huschte über Snapes Gesicht, wie es immer geschah, wenn seiner Meinung nach jemand zu viele Fragen stellte.

„Für sie," gab er schließlich zu, „für mich wäre es eine Hilfe wenn sie bei mir wäre, aber ich kann ihr das unmöglich zumuten."

„Nun – wie bereits gesagt, es ist _deine_ Entscheidung, Severus."

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte nachdenklich: „Ich hoffe, ich habe die richtige getroffen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Stunden waren wie im Fluge vergangen.

Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Snape ungesehen in die Kerker gelangen konnte.

Er wollte seinem jungen Freund Zeit geben, sich auf die bevorstehende Prozedur vorzubereiten. Bevor Dumbledore ihn allein gelassen hatte, hatte er ihm noch einmal erklärt, dass er ihm während seines Leidensweges nicht wirklich würde helfen können. Um eine Heilung zu erzielen, musste er all die schrecklichen Dinge, die er so verzweifelt verdrängt hatte, erneut durchleben. Dumbledore konnte ihn nicht durch Okklumentik unterstützen. Und dass es, wenn er das Mittel einmal getrunken hatte, kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Snape hatte genickt und zögernd versichert, dass er dennoch bereit war, diesen Weg zu beschreiten.

Nun ging Snape rastlos in seinem Kerker auf und ab.

Seine Gedanken waren bei Hermine.

Er war sich sicher, dass Albus recht hatte. Sie würde verletzt sein, dass er sie nicht einbezogen hatte, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto unmöglicher schien es ihm, dies von ihr zu verlangen. Er würde ihr hinterher alles erklären - wenn es ein 'Hinterher' geben würde. Eine klammheimliche Angst hatte ihn befallen, diesen Torturen nicht Stand halten zu können.

Ehe er sich versah, klopfte es auch schon an seiner Tür und er atmete tief durch, bevor er öffnete. Die drei Männer traten schweigend ein. Desmond Adams war auf einen Stock gestützt, wie Snape unschwer heraushören konnte.

Albus ergriff als erster das Wort: „Du hast einen schweren Weg vor dir, Severus, aber du tust das Richtige. Wir werden dich unterstützen so gut es uns möglich ist. Bist du bereit?"

Snape schloss die Augen und nickte bedächtig. Er versuchte seine Atmung im Griff zu behalten. Die Anderen sollten nicht bemerken, dass er einer Panik nahe war.

Nun sprach Desmond Adams: „Ich habe den Trank im hiesigen Labor zubereitet. Er ist ganz frisch und wird seine volle Wirkung in wenigen Minuten entfalten. Möchten Sie die genauen Zutaten wissen?"

Sofort schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Später vielleicht – jetzt möchte ich es nur gerne hinter mich bringen."

Steve Adams räusperte sich nervös.

Wiederum richtete sich Dumbledore an Snape: „Severus, es wäre gut, wenn du dich hinlegen würdest – gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer."

Die Worte des Direktors waren leise gewesen, doch sie hatten dennoch entschlossen geklungen. Snape spürte, wie alles in ihm sich gegen dieses Vorhaben auflehnen wollte. Sein Stolz kämpfte mit seiner Vernunft. Jahrelang war er der Unnahbare, der Undurchschaubare, der Unbeugsame gewesen – dies sollte sich nun radikal ändern.

Doch seine Entscheidung war gefallen.

Kurz nickte er in Dumbledores Richtung und ging dann, von den drei Männern gefolgt, wortlos in sein Schlafzimmer. Ohne eine weitere Aufforderung Dumbledores, setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Nun trat Desmond Adams auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand.

Snape spürte, wie er ihm einen metallenen Becher reichte und umklammerte diesen so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Wieder nahm er das nervöse Räuspern von Steve Adams wahr. Alle fragten sich offensichtlich, was nun die nächsten Stunden auf sie zukommen würde.

Für einen Moment verfluchte Snape die Tatsache, dass so viele anwesend sein würden, wenn er seine private Hölle durchlebte, doch ihm war keine Wahl geblieben. Und schließlich verstand er Adams nur zu gut – die nächsten Stunden würden anstrengend werden. Die Anwesenden würden vermutlich alle Hände voll mit ihm zu tun haben.

Und plötzlich überfielen ihn wieder Zweifel. Noch konnte er den Becher von sich schleudern und einfach so weitermachen wie bisher.

Schnell hob er ihn an die Lippen und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

Kaum hatte er den Becher wieder sinken lassen, hörte er die Stimme von Dumbledore. „Severus, leg dich bitte hin. Wir werden dich jetzt festbinden."

Natürlich hatte er es gewusst. Dennoch fühlte er sich schrecklich. Sie würden ihn fesseln müssen. Es war entwürdigend. Doch er hatte es schließlich vorher gewusst. Und so legte er sich flach auf den Rücken und hörte bald darauf, wie Dumbledore ihn mit Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen an Händen und Füßen festband. Dann spürte er, wie er eine Fessel um die Körpermitte gelegt bekam. Diese sollte dafür sorgen, dass er sich so wenig wie möglich bewegen konnte.

Noch im gleichen Moment, als eine Welle des Schamgefühls ihn einholte, merkte er eine andere Empfindung, die noch weit entfernt zu sein schien.

Mit tosendem Lärm kam sie jedoch unaufhaltsam näher. Er riss die Augen in Panik weit auf. Wie ein wildes Untier stürzte diese Emotion über ihn her.

Er hatte keine Chance sich irgendwie darauf vorzubereiten.

Die zerfleischenden Albträume fraßen sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen derart tief in seinen Geist, dass er sich trotz der Fesseln aufbäumte und einen haltlosen Schrei ausstieß.

Sein Kopf wurde von schrecklichen Erinnerungen gemartert. Wieder und wieder. Es war wie ein Feuer bei Schwerelosigkeit, das den Leidenden immer wieder trifft und seine Haut verbrennt. Kurz darauf wanderte es weiter, nur um einige Sekunden später sein schreckliches Werk wieder aufzunehmen und darauf wieder eine grausame Pause einzulegen. Fast als wäre es ein amüsantes Spiel, das Leiden bis zur Unendlichkeit zu verlängern.

Severus Snape sah all die Dinge, die er so verzweifelt in seinem Geist begraben hatte.

All die leidenden Augen, die ihn flehend ansahen. All die Stimmen, die ihn angebettelt hatten. Die Schreie, die sich tief in sein Gehör gekrallt hatten. Das Gelächter der Todesser, das jeden Tod begleitet hatte. Das Lachen Voldemorts, welches sich so tief in ihn gegraben hatte, dass es schreckliche Narben hinterlassen hatte.

Hände griffen nach ihm. Fingernägel zerfetzten seine Haut.

Erneut entrang sich ihm ein Schrei. Langgezogen, scheinbar endlos. Aus weiter Ferne drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr.

„Wir müssen die Fesseln lockern. Er bekommt Krämpfe."

Kurz darauf schlug er mit den Armen nach den unsichtbaren Feinden. Sie wollten ihn festhalten. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er musste doch fliehen können. Verzweifelt versuchte er aufzustehen, doch er konnte nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihn unerbittlich fest.

Er schrie, er tobte, aber nichts half.

Doch seine Arme würden sie nicht wieder fesseln, dachte er in Panik. Wild schlug er um sich. Dann spürte er, dass er einen der Angreifer getroffen hatte. Ein Schmerzenslaut, hallte durch den Raum. Erneut wollte er um sich schlagen, doch seine Arme wurden ergriffen und mit roher Gewalt niedergedrückt.

Er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber es war aussichtslos. Er stieß Verwünschungen aus.

Die Dämonen beugten sich über ihn und lachten ihn aus. Sie lachten über seine Hilflosigkeit. Sie drangen in ihn ein und höhlten ihn von innen aus. Dann füllten sie seinen leeren Körper mit Schmerzen und Angst an.

Er versuchte sie loszuwerden, indem er sie anbrüllte und anspie, doch sie ließen sich nicht vertreiben. Sie waren einfach überall. Egal wie er seinen Körper auch wand, sie fanden seinen Geist und stießen ihre schmutzigen Krallen hinein, um ihm zu vergiften. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit des Kampfes sah er ein, dass er gegen die Dämonen nicht ankommen würde. Er begann zu flehen, sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Immer wieder sprach er die selben Worte. Sie mussten doch irgendwann von ihm ablassen. Wieder hörte er die Stimme, die beschloss die Fesseln müssten gelockert werden.

Doch diesmal schlug er nicht um sich, als der Druck nachließ. Er kauerte sich zusammen so gut es eben ging. Wenn er sich so klein wie möglich machte, dann würden sie ihn vielleicht nicht mehr finden können.

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, sich unsichtbar zu machen, ein Paar Augen verfolgte ihn in sein Versteck. Er kannte diese Augen. Er hatte sie vor Zorn oft blitzen sehen. Er hatte sie beobachtet, während er die Schläge einsteckte – und schließlich hatte er sie gesehen, während das Lebenslicht aus ihnen erlosch. Die Augen seines Vaters, die sich nun wieder in ihn bohrten und unausgesprochene Fragen stellten. Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte.

Diese Augen sprachen wortlos. „Hat es dir Spaß gemacht mich zu töten? War es die Rache an mir, die du dir gewünscht hast?"

„Nein," schrie Severus, „Neeeiin!" „Neeeeeeeeiiiiiin!"

„Vorsicht, haltet ihn fest, er kratzt sich sonst die Augen aus – schnell, fesseln Sie ihn wieder!"

Diese letzten Stimmen schienen realer als die andere gewesen zu sein. Doch sie waren genauso ungreifbar.

Er versuchte erneut aufzustehen und konnte sich schließlich kaum noch rühren. Seine Muskeln schmerzten elend. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als wolle er jede Sekunde zerspringen. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit lauerten hunderte leuchtende Augen und sahen ihm direkt in die Seele. Sie brannten jede positive Erinnerung aus ihm heraus. Erst wenn er nur noch Hass und Furcht in sich vereinte, würden sie von ihm ablassen. Wozu sich wehren?

Verzweifelt ließ er sich fallen.

Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Sollten sie ihn ruhig bei lebendigem Leibe zerfetzen. Er hatte keine Gegenwehr mehr zu bieten. Mit zuckendem Körper wartete er auf die Erlösung, als er plötzlich wieder eine Stimme vernahm.

„Severus – kannst du mich hören? Wir wissen nicht mehr, wie wir dir helfen können. Was sollen wir tun, um es dir leichter zu machen?"

Eine Erinnerung drang durch Snapes wunden Geist.

Dumbledore!

Er öffnete den Mund und versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet. Dann spürte er, wie ihm jemand zu trinken gab. Er trank in gierigen Schlucken.

Erneut sah er die dunklen Schatten auf sich zupreschen.

Bevor er den Mut verlor – und erneut in dieser grausamen Welt gefangen war, sprach er das einzige Wort aus, das ihm Trost zu versprechen schien: „Hermine."

Dann versank alles wieder in tiefes Grau. Die Krallen bohrten sich erneut in seinen Körper und Zähne schlugen sich in seine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen.

Er wurde fortgeschwemmt in einem Strom aus Blutrot.

Alles verfärbte sich und ein Strudel sog ihn in die Tiefe.

Immer tiefer hinab ging es. Das Licht wurde schwächer und schwächer.

Die Farben waren längst verblasst.

Die Geräusche verstummten.

Das einzige, was er noch wahrnahm, war ein Gewicht, das an ihm lastete und ihn bis auf den Grund ziehen würde. Sein Blick richtete sich in die Tiefe.

Er sah kein Ende.

Der Weg an die Oberfläche war endlos weit weg – und dennoch war seine Reise noch lange nicht beendet. Er würde fallen und fallen - endlos fallen. In seinen Ohren rauschte die Stille.

Er hoffte, dass es irgendwann vorbei sein würde. Einfach nur vorbei!

Doch eine wispernde Stimme teilte ihm mit, dass dies _nie_ vorbei sein würde. Sie verspottete ihn und schien tief in seinem Kopf zu sitzen. Er wollte sich die Hände auf die Ohren pressen. Doch er konnte seine Arme nicht heben. Außerdem wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass es ohnehin nichts genutzt hätte. Diese Stimme konnte er nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Denn voller Grauen hatte er erkannt, dass es seine eigene war!

Natürlich hatte er gewusst, wie erschreckend brutal seine Stimme klingen konnte. Doch sie zu hören, ohne sie selbst steuern zu können, war schrecklicher als alle Angriffe von außen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf hin und her um sie zu vertreiben. Das Ergebnis war sein eigenes vernichtendes Lachen.

Sein Kopf schlug jetzt unkontrolliert von einer Seite zur anderen. Schwindel ergriff ihn. Willkommener Schwindel. Noch ein wenig länger und er würde, mit etwas Glück, bewusstlos werden. Er hoffte, dass ihn dort eine gnädigere Welt erwarten würde.

Doch plötzlich wurde sein Kopf festgehalten.

Ganz sanft.

Viel zu sanft.

Er hätte sich diesem Griff nicht fügen müssen.

Doch eine andere Stimme, als seine eigene hasserfüllte, drang in sein Bewusstsein. "Severus, bitte hör auf damit. Du hast es bald überstanden. Halt durch. Halt für mich durch...für uns."

Er lauschte auf die Worte, dessen Sinn er einfach nicht erfassen konnte. Doch diese Stimme war tröstlich. Sie versprach etwas. Sollte es doch noch einen Ausweg aus dieser Hölle geben?

Er hörte auf, seinen Kopf zu drehen und lag still.

Die Schmerzen hatten nicht nachgelassen, doch er hatte jetzt wenigstens wieder die Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann so sein würde.

Er spürte eine Berührung, sie war so sanft, dass sie unmöglich in seine jetzige Welt passen konnte - und plötzlich wusste er mit Sicherheit - es gab noch etwas anderes als diese Schmerzen und diese Furcht. Etwas anderes als grenzenlose Verzweiflung.

Er wusste nicht, wie er in diese andere Welt gelangen sollte.

Aber vielleicht war es diese Stimme, die ihm den Weg zeigen konnte.

TBC


	43. Kapitel 43

**_Eure Reviews tun mir im Moment unendlich gut, denn HP6 ist alles andere, als spurlos an mir vorbeigegangen!_**

**_Vielen Dank an: WolfEmpress, Nerak-23, Abhaya, Bluefurryelf, Noel McKey, greeneyedsnake, inezsnape, Agranta, darkshadowdancer, Mahalove, ardsmair, HexeLea, Granger, Mariacharly, Meta Capricorn, Lilith de Brabant und Celina-Hp._**

**43. Kapitel**

Ihre Zimmergenossinnen schienen tatsächlich nichts bemerkt zu haben. Hermine hatte vorgegeben noch zu schlafen, als die anderen Mädchen erwachten und zum Frühstücken gegangen waren. Sollte sich irgendjemand gewundert haben, dass sie am Abend zuvor noch nicht in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, so hatte man höchstens den Schluss gezogen, dass sie noch bis spät in die Nacht gelernt haben musste und nun den nötigen Schlaf nachholte.

Doch Hermine hatte in Wahrheit keine Sekunde mehr geschlafen. Viel zu sehr war sie mit Grübeleien beschäftigt. Als die anderen nun endlich das Zimmer verlassen hatten, zog Hermine sich schnell an und verließ ebenfalls den Gryffindorturm.

Da sie keinerlei Hunger verspürte, lief sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts, in der Hoffnung irgendwann auf Dumbledore zu stoßen. Unschlüssig war sie ein paar mal vor der Treppe zu seinem Büro herumgeschlichen. Doch sie traute sich nicht, um Einlass zu bitten. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore ihr gesagt, er würde sie informieren, wenn er Severus finden würde.

So lief sie weiter ziellos umher, da sie unfähig war still zu sitzen. Als sie durch den langen Gang lief, der zur Bibliothek führte, kam auf einmal Draco Malfoy um die Ecke gebogen. Für einen Moment blieben beide stehen und sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Hermine fühlte, wie sie nervös wurde. Sie beide waren völlig allein auf diesem Gang. Da die Bibliothek Sonntags geschlossen war, konnte sie von dort auch keine Hilfe erwarten.

Dies wäre die Gelegenheit für Draco, sich endlich für die Schmach, die sie ihm bereitet hatte, zu rächen, ohne dass es Zeugen dafür geben würde. Hermine versuchte sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch ihre Schritte waren sehr viel langsamer geworden. Es kostete sie unendliche Überwindung, sich nicht umzudrehen und in die andere Richtung davon zu laufen.

Draco kam immer näher. Sein Blick lag unergründlich auf ihr. Nun steuerte er auf sie zu und versperrte ihr den Weg. Hermine spürte wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. Dennoch wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus. Einen Moment standen sie sich so gegenüber und keiner sagte ein Wort.

Trotz ihrer Nervosität fiel Hermine auf, wie müde Draco aussah. Sie glaubte, einen ihr völlig unbekannten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Angst vor ihm verflüchtigte sich etwas und sie war kurz davor ihn zu fragen, ob ihm etwas fehlte, doch sie besann sich eines Besseren und wartete lieber ab, was geschah.

Draco öffnete den Mund und setzte zum Sprechen an. Doch bevor er ein einziges Wort gesagt hatte, schloss er den Mund wieder und wich ihr plötzlich aus. Er ging schnell an ihr vorbei und sie sah ihm verblüfft hinterher.

Hatte er immer noch Angst vor Severus' Rache, wenn er sie auch nur anrührte?

Doch dieser Blick von ihm passte nicht in dieses Bild. Er hatte ihr etwas sagen wollen, doch im letzten Moment schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben.

Verwirrt nahm sie ihre Runden durch die Gänge des Schlosses wieder auf. Zu ihrer Sorge um Snape, war nun noch die ungelöste Frage hinzu gekommen, was Draco ihr wohl hatte sagen wollen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon unruhig umher lief. Zweimal war sie zum Grab zurückgegangen und hatte sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg durch die unterirdischen Gänge gemacht, nur um wiederum zu erkennen, dass er nicht dorthin zurückgekehrt war. Als sie das zweite mal ins Schloss zurückgekommen war, war es inzwischen Mittag.

Sie überlegte gerade, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, als hinter ihr plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme ertönte.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen?"

Sie nickte nur aufgeregt und ging ihm dann mit heftigem Herzklopfen hinterher. Hatte der Direktor Severus gefunden? Kaum waren sie in seinem Büro angekommen, konnte sie diese Frage nicht länger zurückhalten.

Dumbledore sah sie ernst an. „Ja, Miss Granger. Er ist in den Kerkern. Er braucht jetzt etwas Zeit für sich. Sie können Morgen zu ihm..."

„Aber warum? Was ist denn geschehen?" fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort.

Der Direktor sah sie einen Moment schweigend an.

„Entschuldigung," stammelte Hermine nun.

Dumbledore atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: „Ich habe Ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit noch nie Vorschriften gemacht, Miss Granger. Ihre Verbindung zu Professor Snape ist für mich eine heikle Angelegenheit, wie Sie wissen dürften. Doch diesmal möchte ich Sie bitten, sich an meine Anweisung zu halten – halten Sie sich heute von den Kerkern fern. Sie werden ihn Morgen sehen können...und einen Tag werden Sie es doch wohl ohne ihn aushalten?" Seine letzten Worte wurden von einem Lächeln begleitet. Doch Hermine konnte es nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie ernst es dem Direktor war, dass sie genau das tat, was er verlangte.

Sie nickte bedächtig und kam sich selber ziemlich dumm vor, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, eigentlich nicht bis zum nächsten Tag warten zu können ihn zu sehen. Was war nur passiert? Sie sah Dumbledore an und fühlte, dass sie nichts Weiteres von ihm erfahren würde. Also bedankte sie sich, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich viel lieber nach dem Grund für seine Anweisung gefragt hätte.

Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie natürlich, dass es Severus' Wunsch gewesen war, sie vor dem nächsten Tag nicht sehen zu wollen. Doch warum war er ins Schloss zurückgekehrt? Sie hoffte, am nächsten Tag all die Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen, die ihr nun durch den Kopf geisterten.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Eigentlich verspürte sie immer noch keinerlei Hunger, doch langsam wurde ihr etwas flau und sie wusste, dass sie nun essen musste, egal wie sehr sie es auch hinunterwürgen würde.

Als sie in die Große Halle kam, waren längst nicht alle Tische voll besetzt. Viele Schüler waren über das Wochenende unterwegs. Doch Jessica, Ron und Harry saßen auf ihren üblichen Plätzen und ihre Blicke wanderten zu ihr. Hermine wusste, wie albern es gewesen wäre, sich woanders hinzusetzen und so ging sie langsam durch die Tischreihen auf ihre Freunde zu.

„Hallo," nuschelte sie, während sie sich neben Ron setzte.

Die drei hatten ihr Gespräch offensichtlich unterbrochen, als sie sie gesehen hatten und gaben eine kurze Begrüßung zurück. Schweigsam nahm Hermine sich etwas von den Speisen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie sah auf und blickte einen Moment Draco Malfoy direkt in die Augen, der sie vom Slytherintisch aus beobachtet hatte. Jetzt, wo sie es bemerkt hatte, wandte er seinen Blick schnell ab und widmete sich höchst konzentriert dem Stück Fleisch, das auf seinem Teller lag.

Hermine seufzte.

Noch vor ein paar Wochen war alles klar gewesen.

Snape war der verhassteste Lehrer der Schule gewesen, den Hermine endlich einmal hatte besiegt sehen wollen. Harry und Ron waren ihre besten Freunde gewesen, mit denen sie jederzeit Pferde stehlen konnte. Und Draco war ein widerlicher Angeber gewesen, der nur beleidigende Sprüche von sich geben konnte.Doch heute war Hermines Welt um so vieles komplizierter geworden.

Sie stocherte in dem Gemüse, von dem ihr ohnehin klar war, dass sie es nicht hinunterbringen würde. Jessica hatte sie dabei beobachtet und sagte dann: "Das schmeckt ganz gut. Probier doch mal."

Hermine blickte sie an und lächelte leicht. Dann legte sie die Gabel weg und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Was ist denn los, Hermine?" fragte Jessica nun besorgt. Ron konnte seine Aggression nur schlecht verbergen, als er fragte: „Hat dein Freund mit dir Schluss gemacht?"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an: „Nein – hat er nicht," sagte sie verblüfft über seine Vermutung.

„Aber er hat dich heute versetzt?" bohrte Ron weiter.

Für einen Moment dachte Hermine über seine Worte nach. Schließlich entschied sie, dass es wohl genau so war. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an, also nickte sie bestätigend.

„Es ist Wochenende, da muss er wohl was mit seiner Familie unternehmen," schoss Ron weiter ins Blaue hinein.

Hermine drehte genervt die Augen zur Decke.

„Ron, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass er nicht verheiratet ist."

„Stell ihn uns doch mal vor," versuchte Jessica die Situation zu entschärfen.

Hermine sah sie einen Moment ungläubig an, ob sie die Worte richtig verstanden hatte. Plötzlich musste sie über die ganze Situation lachen. Was wäre wohl, wenn sie jetzt sagen würde: 'Ihr kennt ihn schon. Ihr hattet jahrelang Unterricht bei ihm.' Auf wen würden sie dann wohl als erstes tippen? Würde einer von ihnen auf die Idee kommen, dass Snape gar nicht tot war – dass ausgerechnet er es war, an den sie ihr Herz verloren hatte.

Hermine schüttelte gerade den Kopf und wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Ron auf einmal einen keuchenden Laut von sich gab. „Moment mal..." begann er dann misstrauisch, „warum sieht Malfoy die ganze Zeit immer wieder zu dir rüber? Weißt du was, Hermine – ich nehme dir die Geschichte mit dem älteren Mann nicht ab. Du bist mit dem Ekelpaket Draco Malfoy zusammen, das ist auch der Grund, warum du uns deinen geheimnisvollen Freund nicht vorstellen willst."

Hermine war viel zu geschockt über Rons haltlose Vermutungen, um auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Wie erstarrt sah sie zu Malfoy hinüber, der tatsächlich schon wieder in ihre Richtung gesehen hatte und nun, als alle vier zu ihm hinüber sahen, eilig den Tisch und die Große Halle verließ.

„Hermine – wie kannst du nur?" sagte Jessica anklagend.

„Aber, das ist doch gar nicht wahr," sagte Hermine nun laut.

„Dann sag uns doch seinen Namen," mischte sich nun auch Harry ein, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Er wird doch wohl einen Namen haben," ereiferte sich Ron wieder. Hermine saß da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Selbst wenn sie den Mut aufgebracht hätte 'Severus Snape' zu sagen, so hätte sie es doch gar nicht gedurft. Immer noch durfte es nicht bekannt werden, dass er den Anschlag von Draco, der im Auftrag von Voldemort handelte, überlebt hatte. Die anderen sollten nach wie vor glauben, dass er einer tückischen Krankheit erlegen war.

Als eine halbe Minute vergangen war, ohne dass Hermine eine Antwort gegeben hatte, sagte Ron bedeutungsvoll: „Ich bin erst überzeugt, dass es nicht Draco ist, wenn ich deinen älteren Freund mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

Hermine spürte, dass sie sich gegen dieses Gerücht im Moment nicht würde wehren können. Sie erhob sich vom Tisch und sah Jessica flehend an: „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich nichts mit Draco habe. Du musst mir einfach glauben – bitte!"

Jessica sah sie an, dann zuckte sie leicht mit den Schultern: „Dir zu glauben fällt mir im Moment etwas schwer, Hermine. Aber ich werde mich gerne umstimmen lassen – wenn du wieder bereit bist, mit uns zu reden."

Resigniert nickte Hermine ihr zu. Harry sah sie ebenso zweifelnd an, doch er lächelte ihr wenigstens ein bisschen zu. Ron dagegen hatte den Kopf gesenkt und inspizierte lieber seine Kartoffeln, als Hermine noch einmal in die Augen zu blicken. Sie nahm es, mit einem Stich in ihrem Herzen, zur Kenntnis. Längst hatte sie begriffen, was in dem jungen Weasley vorging. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt, doch Hermine hatte ihn abgewiesen. Vielleicht glaubte er selbst nicht einmal, was er über Draco gesagt hatte. Vielleicht glaubte er in Wirklichkeit, Hermine habe nur einen Freund erfunden, um seine Annäherungen besser abweisen zu können.

Es tat ihr leid, all dies zwar erkannt zu haben, aber den Dingen dennoch machtlos gegenüber stehen zu müssen. Gefühle waren so unvorhersehbar. Man konnte sie nicht einfach an- und abstellen wie man wollte. Sie hoffte irgendwann mit Ron darüber reden zu können, doch im Moment war es wohl besser das Feld zu räumen.

Als sie die Große Halle gerade verlassen hatte, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern: „Granger, komm mit." Gleichzeitig zog Draco Malfoy sie in einen der kleineren Gänge.

Hermine wollte protestieren. Sie dachte daran, was Draco Jessica angetan hatte. Sie dachte daran, was geschehen würde, wenn nun ausgerechnet Ron, Harry oder Jessica sie sehen würden. Doch als sie Draco in die Augen sah, verstummte sie und folgte ihm freiwillig.

Schwer atmend stand er vor ihr.

Hermine war bereit sich zu wehren, falls er sie anrühren sollte. Der junge Slytherin fuhr sich nervös durch das strohblonde Haar. Schließlich stieß er hervor: „Sag Potter, er soll aus Hogwarts verschwinden."

Dann ließ er sie genauso stehen wie ein paar Stunden zuvor.

Völlig entgeistert sah sie ihm hinterher. Verwirrt fragte sie sich, ob dies eine seiner üblichen Drohungen gewesen war. Doch irgendetwas ließ sie daran zweifeln. Seit wann brauchte Draco zwei Anläufe um eine Drohung auszusprechen? Sollte dies ein ernst gemeinter Rat gewesen sein? Doch so eigenartig sein Verhalten in letzter Zeit auch gewesen war, Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der Slytherin etwas anderes als Bosheit im Schilde führte. Es war völlig unwahrscheinlich, dass Draco Harry damit schützen wollte. Auch Harry würde das keine Sekunde glauben.

Sie wusste außerdem, dass es unmöglich für sie war, Dracos Worte an ihn weiterzuleiten. Damit hätte sie nur Rons verrückter Theorie Vorschub geleistet.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich deprimiert.

Ihre Freunde beäugten sie nur noch kritisch. Severus wollte sie offensichtlich nicht bei sich haben und nun kam auch noch ihr Todfeind Malfoy und gab ihr Rätsel auf, die sie weder lösen konnte, noch wollte.

Ein leiser Kopfschmerz schlich sich heran und machte ihr bewusst, dass die momentane Situation sie völlig überforderte. Und so entschloss sie sich, das zu tun, was sie ursprünglich immer als Vorwand genommen hatte, um zu Severus gehen zu können.

Sie ging spazieren.

Die Luft war kalt, aber viel trockener als an den Tagen zuvor. Hermine schaute zum Himmel empor. Dunkle Wolken zogen träge dahin. Sie atmetet tief durch und sah über die Ländereien. Aus Hagrids Hütte drang Rauch aus dem Schornstein. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihn besuchen sollte. Schließlich hatte er noch immer einen Trost für sie übrig gehabt. Doch bei dem Gedanken, dass sie auch ihn würde belügen müssen, verdrängte sie diesen Plan schnell wieder.

Statt dessen machte sie sich auf den Weg zum See. Die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich nur leicht und zeigte ein Spiegelbild des trüben Winterhimmels. Ja, mittlerweile war es so kalt, dass bald eine Schnee- und Eisschicht das Land überdecken würde. Hermine schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und setzte ihren Weg langsam fort.

Endlich schienen ihre Gedanken wieder in geordneten Bahnen zu laufen. Sie wurde sich sehr bewusst darüber, dass sie vielleicht kurz davor stand, das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben zu verlieren.

Severus.

Er würde kämpfen, soviel stand fest.

Doch wie der Kampf ausgehen würde, das war mehr als ungewiss. Was auch immer geschah, sie wollte bei ihm sein. Sie verspürte nicht den Wunsch einen frühen Tod zu sterben – doch sie wusste, sie würde innerlich sterben, wenn sie ihn allein lassen würde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Nacht war sternenklar. Die dunklen Wolken hatten sich verzogen und der Mond leuchtete blass. Hermine war früh schlafen gegangen. Es gab nichts, wozu sie diesen Tag noch in die Länge ziehen wollte. Der nächste Tag schien ihr viel verlockender, da sie Severus wiedersehen würde und ihm all die Fragen stellen konnte, die sie beschäftigten. So hatte sie sich in ihr Bett gekuschelt und in Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht geschwelgt, bevor der Schlaf sie eingeholt hatte.

Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch.

Eine Berührung hatte sie geweckt.

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah, dass jemand neben ihrem Bett stand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie erkannte, dass es Dumbledore war, der einen Finger an seine Lippen legte. Hermine versuchte ihren Atem, der mächtig aus dem Takt geraten war, unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Dumbledore hatte also ein zweites mal den Schlafsaal der Mädchen aufgesucht. Doch diesmal war Hermine nicht alleine hier und sie sah sich um, ob vielleicht noch eins der anderen Mädchen erwacht war. Alle schienen jedoch zu schlafen. Auch Dumbledore hatte sich schnell umgesehen und gab ihr dann einen Wink ihr zu folgen.

Sofort schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und griff schnell nach ihrer Kleidung. Sie folgte Dumbledore und erst als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen waren, sprach der Direktor.

„Miss Granger, Severus braucht Sie."

„Wo ist er?"

„In den Kerkern. Sie werden vielleicht erschrecken, wenn Sie ihn sehen. Er hat sich einer schweren Prozedur unterzogen, um sein Augenlicht wieder zu erlangen. Es tut mir leid, aber er wollte nicht, dass Sie davon erfahren, bevor es geglückt ist."

Hermine war völlig verwirrt. „Sein Augenlicht wieder zu erlangen?" fragte sie ungläubig nach.

„Ja, Professor Desmond Adams konnte ihm helfen – doch nun braucht Severus Sie. Er kämpft schon seit Stunden und er ist am Ende seiner Kraft. Er hat nach Ihnen gefragt. Vielleicht wird er mich später dafür verfluchen, dass ich Sie tatsächlich geholt habe. Doch, Miss Granger, es war vielleicht auch eine egoistische Entscheidung von mir. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr leiden sehen. Severus Snape hat schon so viel in seinem Leben leiden müssen. Und ich weiß, dass Sie ihm eine Hilfe wären – er hat es mir selbst gesagt, aber er wollte Ihnen diesen Anblick nicht zumuten."

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Hermine die einzige Antwort gab, die ihr auf die Eröffnungen von Dumbledore einfiel: „Ich möchte sofort zu ihm."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Weg in die Kerker war Hermine noch nie so lange erschienen. Als sie endlich dort angelangt waren, sah Dumbledore sie noch einmal durchdringend an.

„Es ist schrecklich mit anzusehen wie er sich quält und - wir mussten ihn vor sich selbst schützen." Noch ehe der Direktor ganz ausgesprochen hatte, erkannte Hermine mit Entsetzen, was er damit meinte.

Severus lag auf seinem Bett.

Hände und Füße waren gefesselt.

Aus seiner Nase lief Blut.

Kratzer verliefen um seine Augen herum.

„Bei Merlin..." stieß Hermine hervor und schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund. Diesmal war es nicht nur ein Zauber – eine Täuschung, die ihn derart zugerichtet hatte. Dies war die Realität.

Sie trat schnell an seine Seite und erkannte entsetzt, dass er seinen Kopf wild hin und her zu schlagen begann. Dabei stöhnte er unablässig und murmelte leise Worte vor sich hin. Die Bewegungen seines Kopfes wurden immer heftiger. Immer mehr Blut kam aus seiner Nase und verteilte sich über das Bett.

Hermine tat instinktiv, was sie für das Richtige hielt. Sie griff nach seinem Kopf und hielt ihn fest. Dabei sprach sie beschwörend auf ihn ein: "Severus, bitte hör auf damit. Du hast es bald überstanden. Halt durch. Halt für mich durch...für uns."

Tatsächlich hörte er auf, den Kopf wild hin und her zu bewegen. Sie betrachtete ihn und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen. Leise, völlig unverständliche Worte drangen daraus hervor. Sein Puls schien zu rasen. Seine Stirn war schweißnass.

Hermine war zum Weinen zumute.Doch sie drängte die Tränen zurück und strich ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Severus – bitte komm zu mir zurück," sagte sie leise.

Von ihm erfolgte keine Reaktion, aber es schien ihr, als würde das Gemurmel weniger werden. Erst jetzt sah sie zu den anderen Männern im Raum. Dumbledore hatte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett gesetzt. Steve Adams war ebenfalls anwesend. Sein rechtes Auge war von einem Veilchen geziert, das noch frisch zu sein schien.

Direkt neben ihm stand der Mann, dessen Name Hermine bisher nur aus wissenschaftlichen Büchern gekannt hatte. Desmond Adams. Auch dieser Mann sah aus, als sei er völlig erschöpft. Doch sowohl sein Blick, als auch der Blick von Steve Adams lag verblüfft auf ihr. Die beiden taxierten sie geradezu. Und dann wurde es Hermine klar. Die zwei Männer konnten einfach nicht begreifen, dass sie Snapes Freundin war – seine Geliebte. Doch nun war nicht die Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Hermine wandte sich wieder Severus zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Wie lange macht er das schon durch," fragte sie erstickt.

Sie konnte es kaum fassen, als Dumbledore antwortete: „Seit neun Stunden."

Nun meldete sich auch Desmond Adams zu Wort: „Er hat Albträume und Ängste für ein ganzes Leben angesammelt. Neun Stunden scheint immer noch viel zu wenig Zeit, um all diese zu durchleben. Aber er dürfte es bald geschafft haben. Er ist viel ruhiger jetzt. Sie scheinen ihm Halt zu geben, junge Frau."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie spürte immer noch den ungläubigen Blick von Steve Adams auf sich ruhen. Plötzlich stieß Severus ein gequältes Stöhnen aus. Er wand sich und versuchte sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Hermine fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos.

"Bitte - können wir ihn nicht losbinden?" fragte sie an die drei Männer gewandt.

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

"Das ist nicht gerade ratsam, Miss Granger," sagte Steve Adams und deutete auf sein blau unterlaufenes Auge. Hermine begriff erst jetzt, dass Severus es ihm in seinem Kampf zugefügt haben musste. Als sie sah, welche Kräfte er plötzlich wieder entwickelte, obwohl er noch vor einigen Minuten so erschöpft ausgesehen hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass es besser war, ihn Mittels dieser Zauber gefangen zu halten.

Sie begriff, dass er die Verletzungen, die er im Gesicht hatte, ebenfalls sich selbst zugefügt haben musste. Sein Kampf dauerte nun schon Stunden an und schien noch nicht vorbei zu sein, auch wenn Desmond Adams versucht hatte, sie damit zu trösten, dass Severus' Kampf bald ein Ende haben müsste.

Hermine sah, wie Severus alle Muskeln seines Körpers anspannte. Seine Adern traten dick hervor und sein Atem wurde immer unkontrollierter. Die blinden Augen zuckten wild hin und her. Hermine konnte es kaum noch mit ansehen.

Sie musste ihn irgendwie beruhigen. Verzweifelt nahm sie seinen Kopf in beide Hände und sprach wieder auf ihn ein.

Die Panik schien nachzulassen.

Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise. Hermine hielt seinen Kopf weiter umschlungen. Severus murmelte immer noch leise Worte.

Plötzlich begann er zu lachen. Es klang fürchterlich. So, als sei er nicht mehr in der Lage zu schreien und müsse seine Schmerzen durch Lachen verarbeiten. Seine aufgesprungenen Lippen fingen an zu bluten. Hermine fühlte sich hilflos.

Sein unkontrolliertes Lachen machte sie verrückt. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn so zu sehen. Ehe sie noch wusste was sie tat, hatte sie erneut nach seinem Kopf gegriffen und hob ihn an, soweit sie Kraft dazu hatte, während sie ihn gleichzeitig aus voller Kehle anschrie: "Severus! Wehr dich nicht - du musst es ertragen - damit du zu mir zurückkehren kannst!"

Sein Lachen verstummte. Hermine ließ seinen Kopf langsam auf das Kissen zurücksinken.

Er begann zu husten.

Automatisch griff sie nach dem Wasserglas, das auf dem Nachttisch bereitstand und hob dann erneut seinen Kopf an. Steve Adams wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch sie schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das tat. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wieder daran erinnert, wie sie ihm auf der Krankenstation geholfen hatte seinen Tee zu trinken.

Auch diesmal trank er in kleinen Schlucken. Doch heute würde er danach keine Drohungen ausstoßen. Er wäre dazu auch gar nicht in der Lage gewesen.

Als eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, ohne dass Severus noch einmal diese Qualen durchgemacht hatte, entschieden Dumbledore, Steve und Desmond Adams, dass er es wohl durchgestanden hatte. Severus hatte nun schon geraume Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen dagelegen und sein Atem ging jetzt ruhiger. Der Direktor sprach den Zauber, der die Fesseln von Snape nahm und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

Severus schien gespürt zu haben, dass er nun endlich frei war und drehte sich auf die Seite. Dann krümmte er den Körper zusammen und lag wie ein Kind, das sich fürchtet, da. Hermine wusste, dass er immer noch schreckliche Angst hatte - doch das Schlimmste war vorüber.

Als die drei Professoren sahen, dass Snape offensichtlich wirklich schlief, sagte Steve Adams: "Ich denke, wir können nichts weiter tun. Vater - du musst dich jetzt unbedingt ausruhen."

Desmond Adams nickte müde.

"Das sollten wir alle tun," sagte Dumbledore nicht minder erschöpft.

Dann sah er zu Hermine.

"Ich werde bei ihm bleiben," sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Dumbledore lächelte ihr kurz zu. "Wenn Severus erwacht, dann sollten Sie die Erste sein, die er sieht."

Dann verließen die Professoren den Raum. Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Severus' Bett.

'Das erste was er _sieht_," dachte sie und merkte, wie sie vor Freude eine Gänsehaut bekam.

TBC


	44. Kapitel 44

**_An die wundervollen Reviewer ein ganz liebes Dankeschön!_**

**_Ralina, inezsnape, Granger, Mariacharly, Kathi, teddy172, WolfEmpress, HexeLea, Bluefurryelf, Lilith de Brabant, Susanne (vielen Dank fürs weiterleiten ;) und Extra-Gruß an Eva wink, Danya, Hanni, Auriane02 (hau in die Tasten ;) , Mahalove, NoelMcKey und Taloi_**

**44. Kapitel**

Hermine wusste, dass sie nun nichts anderes tun konnte, als abzuwarten. Als sie merkte, dass Severus sich langsam im Schlaf entspannte, stand sie auf und holte sich ein Buch aus einem seiner Regale. Sie hatte kaum auf den Titel geachtet und hätte, obwohl sie schon einige Kapitel gelesen hatte, den Inhalt auch nicht ansatzweise wiedergeben können.

Immer wieder sah sie zu ihm und versuchte zu ergründen, ob er bald aufwachen würde. Zweimal hatte er ihren Namen gemurmelt, doch das war offensichtlich in tiefem Schlaf gewesen – es freute sie dennoch.

Plötzlich drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und wenige Augenblicke später änderte er wieder die Position. Hermine hielt gebannt den Atem an. Ganz langsam erwachte er. Sie legte ihr Buch zur Seite und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. Obwohl sie ihn gerne berührt hätte, war sie dazu nicht fähig.

Ihr Herz klopfte wild. Ob er tatsächlich geheilt war? Was wäre, wenn er diese Höllenqualen völlig umsonst durchgestanden hätte? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn seine Welt nach wie vor dunkel wäre? Hermine traute sich kaum zu atmen, als er die Augen aufschlug.

Doch kaum hatte er sie geöffnet, schloss er sie auch schon wieder und stöhnte: „Verflucht – ist das hell."

Hermine hatte sich seine ersten Worte zwar etwas anders vorgestellt, doch auch diese trieben ihr die Freudentränen in die Augen.

Er konnte sehen!

Selbst in diesem kurzen Moment, in dem er die Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte sie erkennen können, dass sie nicht länger trüb waren. Hermine wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Schließlich sollte er nicht als erstes, nach so langer Zeit, eine Heulsuse sehen müssen. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er sich traute den zweiten Versuch zu machen. Er schaffte es nur geringfügig länger, die Augen offen zu halten. Severus schnaubte ärgerlich über diese neue Beeinträchtigung.

„Deine Augen müssen sich erstmal wieder an das Licht gewöhnen," sagte Hermine sanft. Dann stand sie auf und löschte so viele Kerzen, bis es fast ganz dunkel im Raum war. „Jetzt müsste es besser sein," sagte sie dann. Vorsichtig blinzelte er und konnte dann tatsächlich seine Augen ganz öffnen.

Er sah sich um. Dann blickte er sie verwirrt an. „Hermine," flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang brüchig. „Du bist hier?" fügte er dann an.

„Ja," erwiderte sie zaghaft. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Dann war es wirklich deine Stimme, die ich gehört habe. Aber – ich wollte nicht, dass du dies mit ansehen musstest. Wieso bist du hier? Hat Dumbledore dich etwa geholt?"

Hermine erkannte, dass er kurz davor war, wütend zu werden. „Ich bin hier, weil du nach mir gefragt hast – _du _Severus. Professor Dumbledore hat nur getan, worum du selbst ihn gebeten hast."

Snape rieb sich die immer noch schmerzenden Augen. „Habe ich das? Ja, das habe ich wohl," sprach er zu sich selber, „es tut mir leid – ich wollte dir das nicht aufbürden." Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen merkte Hermine, wie _sie _nun böse wurde.

„Wenn du dich schon für etwas entschuldigen möchtest, dann bitte für die Tatsache, dass du mich nicht dabei haben wolltest. Severus, ich hoffe, das ist das letzte mal, dass ich dir sagen muss, dass du mich nicht ausschließen sollst - sonst kannst du was erleben!"

Als Snape ihre zornig funkelnden Augen sah, musste er lächeln. „Diese Stimme kenne ich doch – kann es sein, dass du mich vorhin schon mal so angeschnauzt hast? Du sagtest so etwas wie 'ich soll mich nicht wehren, durchhalten, und danach gefälligst zu dir zurückkehren."

Nun schmunzelte auch Hermine. „Ja, das war ich...aber 'gefälligst' habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Es klang aber verdammt danach."

„Hauptsache es hat gewirkt."

Jetzt betrachtete er sie eingehend. „Ja, das hat es. Du warst mir ein großer Trost – wieder einmal," sagte er ernst, „ich weiß langsam gar nicht mehr, wie ich das noch gut machen kann."

„Nun, ich denke, da wird mir schon was einfallen," erwiderte sie keck. Ein müdes Lächeln zeigte ihr, dass er wohl verstanden hatte, im Moment jedoch zu kraftlos war, um sich in irgendeiner Form dazu zu äußern.

„Aber ein wenig darfst du dich schon noch ausruhen," sagte sie gnädig. Er stieß ein lachendes Schnauben aus und schloss dann wieder erschöpft die Augen.

„Schlaf ruhig noch etwas, ich werde bei dir bleiben," sagte sie leise.

„Hermine," murmelte er, „bitte, leg dich zu mir."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, rückte er ein Stück zur Seite. Etwas unschlüssig stand sie neben dem Bett. Dann streifte sie ihre Schuhe ab und legte sich neben ihn. Sie umschlang ihn mit einem Arm und er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie an seine Brust. Hermine merkte erst jetzt, wie müde sie war. Mit dem wohligen Gefühl seiner Wärme und seines ruhigen Herzschlages, sank auch sie in den Schlaf.

Als sie Stunden später die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah sie Severus vor sich. Er hatte seinen Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Ruhig betrachtete er sie. Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln. „Wie lange beobachtest du mich schon?"

Er schien zu überlegen: „Eine halbe Ewigkeit," gab er schließlich zu.

Hermine rieb sich die Augen und grummelte: „Das war nicht fair."

„Das stand mir zu," erwiderte er überzeugt, „ich konnte dich schließlich all die Wochen nicht sehen – ich habe einiges nachzuholen."

Sie wurde unruhig unter seinem intensiven Blick. „Ich denke, dir wird ganz schnell wieder auffallen, dass es attraktivere Frauen als mich gibt," sagte sie leise. Er nahm immer noch nicht den Blick von ihr. „Ich wüsste nicht, wer da in Frage kommen sollte," sagte er belustigt. Hermine spürte, dass sie über seine offensichtliche Lüge wütend wurde: „Na, zum Beispiel Jessica Scott. Die fandest du noch vor kurzem ziemlich attraktiv."

Sein Lächeln verblasste. „Darf ich fragen, wie du darauf kommst?"

Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick. Er hatte nie gesagt, dass er sie attraktiv fand – aber sie hatte es daraus geschlossen, weil sie ihm aufgefallen war. Dies jetzt jedoch Severus zu erklären, kam ihr dumm und kindisch vor und so schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: „Vergiss es."

„Das werde ich gerne tun," gab er sofort zurück, „du hast keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, Hermine. Du bist wunderschön und sehr begehrenswert."

„Schön und begehrenswert?" wiederholte sie.

„_Wunderschön_ und begehrenswert," korrigierte er.

„Hmm," machte Hermine unsicher. Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Später werde ich dir zeigen,_ wie _begehrenswert ich dich finde, doch vorher gehe ich wohl lieber mal ins Bad und mache einen halbwegs gepflegten Menschen aus mir. Ich schätze, eine Rasur könnte auch nicht schaden," sagte er und fuhr mit den Fingern an seinem Kinn entlang.

Hermine lachte auf: „Stimmt – kann nicht schaden," sagte sie. Plötzlich schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und sagte erschrocken: „Severus – heute ist Montag!"

Er nickte sie ernst an. Schließlich sagte er mit autoritärer Stimme: „Miss Granger, Sie haben bereits den halben Unterricht des heutigen Tages geschwänzt – wo soll das nur enden?"

Sie stand schnell auf und begann hektisch ihre Schuhe aufzuheben. Sofort kam er zu ihr und hielt sanft ihre Hand fest: „Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht widerstehen dich zu ärgern – tut mir leid. Professor Dumbledore war eben hier und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er dich krank gemeldet hat."

Hermine wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass der Direktor für sie gelogen hatte. Und sie war wütend auf Severus, weil er sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte. „Kaum hast du deine Sehkraft wieder, verfällst du in unangenehme Gewohnheiten," sagte sie beleidigt.

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen: „Du ärgerst mich mit meinem Lerneifer."

„Wie käme ich dazu, ich bin Lehrer – ich liebe deinen Lerneifer."

„Lügner," erwiderte sie knapp.

„Wie bitte!" fragte er drohend, „hast du mich gerade einen Lügner genannt?"

Sie nickte trotzig.

„Dafür werde ich dich wohl angemessen bestrafen müssen," er griff nun auch nach ihrer zweiten Hand und drückte Hermine auf das Bett.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest dich rasieren gehen. Du kratzt," erwiderte sie lachend, als er sie küsste. Einen Moment hielt er inne, dann sagte er: „Gehört zur Strafe dazu," und küsste sie leidenschaftlicher.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als sie einige Zeit später immer noch umschlungen nebeneinander lagen, sagte Hermine leise: "Es wird einige Leute ganz schön schockieren, dass wir zusammen sind."

Er schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich, schließlich sagte er: "Du hast recht. Das wird wirklich schwierig werden."

"Ja, das wird es," bestätigte sie traurig.

"Es könnte dich deine Freundschaft zu Potter und Weasley kosten," sagte er, bemüht, die Namen nicht mit völliger Verachtung auszusprechen.

Hermine sah ihn dennoch warnend an. Schließlich senkte sie den Blick und sagte: "Harry und Ron sind bereits jetzt nicht mehr gut auf mich zu sprechen. Harry hat ohnehin nur noch Jessica im Kopf und Ron..."

"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Severus, da er bemerkte, dass Hermine in Grübeln verfallen war.

"Er unterstellt mir ein Verhältnis mit Draco Malfoy," sagte Hermine wütend.

"Mit Draco? Wie das? Obwohl...Draco hätte wenigstens das richtige Alter," legte er den Finger auf die Wunde. Hermine wusste, dass es ein schwieriger Punkt in ihrer Beziehung war, dass Severus so viel älter war als sie. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass dieses Problem unnötig dramatisiert wurde.

"Ron hat das doch nur aus Wut gesagt," versuchte sie klarzustellen. Noch bevor Severus die nächste Frage gestellt hatte, ahnte sie, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war.

"Aus Wut? Weshalb ist er wütend auf dich?"

Hermine spürte wie sie rot wurde und wich Severus' Blick aus. Doch es war zu spät - er hatte ihre Verlegenheit bereits richtig gedeutet.

"Er ist in dich verliebt, Hermine!"

"Kann sein," gab sie nuschelnd zu. Snape legte die Hände vors Gesicht und rieb sich die Stirn. Diese Situation schien ihn zu überfordern. Einer seiner Schüler war in die gleiche Frau verliebt wie er - und noch dazu hätte man die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Schülern viel eher anerkannt, als seine mit ihr.

Hermine hatte Angst, er würde erneut gegen seine eigenen Gefühle ankämpfen, um sie freizugeben. Doch er sah sie nun liebevoll an und sagte: "Glaub nicht, dass ich dich so einfach wieder hergebe."

"Da bin ich aber froh - es war auch wirklich ein schwerer Kampf, bis ich dich soweit hatte," sagte sie schelmisch.

Plötzlich wurde er ernst. "Ein schwerer Kampf muss es auch letzte Nacht für Dumbledore, Desmond und Steve Adams gewesen sein." Er sah sie fragend an. Schließlich sagte sie: "Ich bin ja erst sehr spät dazugekommen. Aber ich denke, es war alles andere als leicht. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Desmond Adams sahen wirklich sehr erschöpft aus. Tja, und Professor Steve Adams hast du ganz schön zugesetzt."

Severus sah sie nun aufmerksam an, auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Sorge ab. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte er beklommen. Hermine war klar, dass er es sowieso erfahren würde, also sagte sie: "Du hast ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst."

Nun sah er sie völlig schockiert an und schloss dann für einen Moment die Augen. "Verdammt," murmelte er.

"Du hast es doch nicht absichtlich gemacht - ich denke, er weiß das!"

"Er denkt, dass ich ihn hasse, Hermine. Und jetzt schlage ich den Mann auch noch, obwohl er mir nur helfen wollte."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Hermine stand vom Bett auf und ging hin, um zu öffnen. Sie ließ Dumbledore ein, dem die beiden Adams folgten. "Ah, wie ich sehe, geht es dir besser, Severus. Ich habe Desmond und Steve Adams bereits mitgeteilt, dass du tatsächlich dein Augenlicht wiedererlangt hast, doch sie wollten sich verständlicherweise gerne selbst davon überzeugen."

"Ja, ich kann wieder sehen. Die Behandlung war erfolgreich," sagte Snape und sah die beiden Männer zum ersten mal mit eigenen Augen.

Desmond Adams sah so energisch aus, wie seine Stimme klang. Steve Adams dagegen überraschte Snape doch etwas. Er hatte immer geglaubt, er sähe so unsicher aus, wie er auf ihn wirkte. Doch diesen Eindruck musste er nun korrigieren. Obwohl er seinem Vater nicht besonders ähnlich sah, konnte man doch den Eindruck gewinnen, dass er sich durchsetzen konnte. Dieser Eindruck hat ihn bei Voldemort stark erscheinen lassen. So konnte er dem Lord Dinge vorspielen, die so gar nicht zu seinem eigentlichen Wesen passten.

Steve Adams sah ihn schweigend an. Snape musste sich zu den folgenden Worten durchringen: "Hören Sie, ähm...Steve...wegen Ihrem Auge..."

Kurz hob der jüngere Mann die Hand an sein Auge, dem man Dank eines Heiltrankes kaum noch etwas ansah. Ein zerknirschtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Schon gut - ich hab's bestimmt verdient - suchen Sie sich einfach aus wofür."

"Nein, das haben Sie nicht! Ich...es tut mir leid," sagte Snape jetzt etwas hilflos und sah, wie der andere Mann verstand. Steve Adams wusste, dass ein 'es tut mir leid' von Snape nicht einfach nur eine Redewendung war.

Er lächelte nun ehrlich und sagte: "Ist schon wieder in Ordnung."

Desmond Adams hatte diesen Dialog interessiert verfolgt und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die beiden wohl ein Geheimnis teilen mussten, dass er nicht verstehen konnte.

Eine unangenehme Stille war entstanden.

"Professor Snape, wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, besitze ich noch mehr seltene Zutaten. Vielleicht haben Sie irgendwann einmal Lust, diese mit eigenen Augen zu sehen?"sagte Desmond Adams in das Schweigen hinein. Allen wurde die tiefere Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst. Snape konnte wieder sehen - mit eigenen Augen!

"Das würde ich wirklich sehr gerne tun, Professor Adams. Aber es gibt jemandem, dem Sie diese Kostbarkeiten zuerst zeigen sollten." Sein Blick wanderte zu Steve Adams, der ihn verblüfft ansah. Auch Desmond Adams Blick ruhte nun auf seinem Sohn.

"Natürlich - da dir mein Labor sowieso in Kürze gehören wird, sollte ich dich vielleicht schon einmal einweisen."

Steve Adams stand da und sah seinen Vater entgeistert an. "Mir gehören...aber warum?"

"Steve, ich möchte mich bald zur Ruhe setzen. Diese ganze Geschichte hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich mein Leben so gut genießen sollte, wie es noch geht. Und dass ich Platz machen sollte, für meinen Nachfolger - und wer könnte da wohl besser geeignet sein, als mein eigener Sohn?"

Der junge Mann schien immer noch sprachlos zu sein. Doch plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

Dumbledore, der bisher schweigend zugehört hatte, räusperte sich nun und sagte an Steve Adams gewandt: "Ihr Vater ist nun schon eingeweiht, dass Professor Snape lebt und dies unbedingt geheim bleiben muss. Und darüber, dass Sie für uns bei Voldemort spionieren. Wir sollten ihn über unsere weiteren Pläne informieren - nicht wahr?"

Der Angesprochene nickte bestätigend.

Dumbledore schwieg nun, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, seinem Vater zu erklären, welche wichtige und gefährliche Aufgabe vor ihnen allen lag.

"Vater, wir werden uns Lord Voldemort im Kampf stellen. Wir sind viele - doch wie viele Todesser es in Wirklichkeit gibt, ist unklar. Einige sind getarnt und bekleiden wichtige Posten in der Zaubererwelt. Wir wissen nicht, wie der Kampf ausgehen wird. Doch auch wir haben einige Asse im Ärmel. Professor Snape zum Beispiel. Er hatte eine hohe Position bei den Todessern und ist in viele Dinge eingeweiht. Der Lord glaubt, er sei tot. Und nun, taucht er wieder auf und stellt sich gegen seinen vermeindlichen Meister."

Desmond Adams Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er zu Snape hinüber sah. "Sie sind ebenfalls ein Todesser," stieß er hasserfüllt aus.

Eine schreckliche Stille entstand im Raum.

Hermine sah, wie Severus' Augen kurz blinzelten, als habe ihm jemand einen Schlag verpasst.

Doch nun antwortete er ruhig: "Ja, Professor Adams. Auch ich bin einer von diesen unmenschlichen Teufeln. Ich weiß, dass Sie es nun bedauern, mir geholfen zu haben."

Severus senkte den Kopf und massierte seine Schläfen. Niemand sagte einen Ton und Hermine hätte am liebsten laut geschrien, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

"Unmenschliche Teufel - ja, das seid ihr! Wie kann man sich nur diesem Satan anschließen?"

Snape hatte die Worte Adams' gehört, doch er rührte sich nicht. Hermine legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm. Er schien über diese Berührung fast zu erschrecken. Kurz sah er sie an und wandte sich dann an Desmond Adams: "Ich kann natürlich nur für mich sprechen, aber ich denke, Ihrem Sohn geht es ganz ähnlich. Wir waren dumm, naiv, lebensmüde - nennen Sie es wie Sie wollen. Tatsache ist, wir haben diesen Fehler begangen und sind bereit ihn mit unserem Leben wieder gut zu machen. Mehr können wir nicht tun."

Desmond Adams ging nun auf Severus zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Snape stand da, als warte er darauf, von Adams angegriffen zu werden. Auch Hermine sah, wie er die Muskeln anspannte.

"Severus," mahnte Dumbledore leise.

Desmond Adams sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. "Sie haben meinen Trank genommen, Professor Snape. Sie haben Höllenqualen durchlitten - und Sie haben sie verdient - jede einzelne davon."

Nur das Flackern in Snapes Augen verriet, dass die Worte des anderen ihn verletzten.

Der alte Mann hatte einfach zu viel in Snapes Geist gesehen, als er mit ihm verbunden gewesen war. Adams wusste, was Snape am meisten verletzte. Er wusste, dass eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung eine Befreiung für den jüngeren Mann gewesen wäre, noch dazu, weil er natürlich über ihn, alten, schwachen Mann triumphiert hätte. So leicht wollte er es ihm nicht machen. Nicht, wenn er mit Worten viel leichter zu verletzen war.

Snape wartete auf die nächste verbale Attacke. Doch die folgenden Worte des anderen überraschten ihn.

Der ältere Professor ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, schließlich sagte er:

"Ich empfinde einen tiefen Hass gegenüber den Anhängern Voldemorts. Sie haben versucht, mir alles zu nehmen, was mich ausmacht - abgesehen davon, dass sie mich töten wollten natürlich," sagte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. "Doch ich habe verstanden, dass Sie auf der richtigen Seite stehen. So, wie mein Steve. Sie haben Ihre Schuld bezahlt, soweit es Ihnen möglich war. Und nun befreien Sie sich endgültig von diesem Satan - und die gesamte Zaubererwelt gleich mit. Dieser Kampf wird unsere gesamte Zukunft beeinflussen. Der Lord hat mir meinen Sohn versucht zu stehlen. Er hat versucht ihn zu meinem Mörder zu machen. Ich werde an diesem Kampf ebenfalls teilnehmen. So wie ich das sehe, werden Sie jeden Zauberstab brauchen, den Sie kriegen können," seine letzten Worte hatte er an Dumbledore gerichtet.

Dieser sah ihn ernst an und nickte schließlich bestätigend. "Ich denke, ich habe nicht das Recht, Sie davon abhalten zu wollen," sagte der Direktor. Hermine hatte sich all das angehört, ohne selbst das Wort zu ergreifen, doch nun konnte auch sie nicht länger schweigen: "Ich werde auch an dem Kampf teilnehmen..."

"NEIN - das wirst du nicht," fiel ihr Snape sofort ins Wort.

Hermine starrte ihn wütend an. "Doch, das werde ich, und niemand kann mich davon abhalten," sagte sie völlig ruhig. Snape packte sie an den Schultern und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. "Du wirst nicht an diesem Kampf teilnehmen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das tust!"

Hermine erwiderte still seinen Blick. Dann sagte sie leise: "Und wie gedenkst du, mich davon abhalten zu können?" Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, schließlich sagte er ebenso leise: "Ich bitte dich einfach."

Für einen Moment schien sie tatsächlich nachzugeben. Doch dann sah sie ihn bedauernd an und sagte:

"Ich verstehe, dass du mich schützen möchtest, doch du vergisst etwas sehr wichtiges. Mein bester Freund hat durch Voldemort seine Eltern verloren. Der dunkle Lord hat Sirius getötet, der auch mein Freund war. Er hat versucht Ginny zu töten. Er trachtet Harry immer noch nach dem Leben und wird jeden töten, der nicht bereit sein wird ihm zu dienen. Ich bin_ nicht _dazu bereit - und noch dazu in seinen Augen ein wertloses Schlammblut. Was glaubst du also, was er mit mir machen wird, wenn er Hogwarts in seine Gewalt bekommen sollte? Du siehst Severus, es geht mir nicht darum, dir kopflos in diese Schlacht zu folgen - ich möchte es tun, weil ich unmöglich die Augen verschließen, und das Beste hoffen kann, während ihr alle euer Leben aufs Spiel setzt."

Sie sah ihn fest an und hoffte auf sein Verständnis. Doch er hielt sie immer noch an den Schultern und sein Griff wurde fester, als er merkte, dass er sie nicht würde umstimmen können. Schließlich ließ er sie los und schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und sagte sanft: "Miss Granger, ich stimme Severus darin zu, dass Sie an diesem Kampf nicht teilnehmen sollten."

Von Snape kam ein bestätigendes Nicken in seine Richtung. Doch der Direktor hatte offensichtlich noch nicht zu ende gesprochen: "Allerdings ich kann auch Ihre Argumente gut nachvollziehen. Weder möchte ich Sie bitten, an diesem Kampf teilzunehmen, noch möchte ich es Ihnen verbieten. Es ist allein Ihre Entscheidung."

Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf die junge Schülerin. Snape formte verzweifelt leise Worte: "Nein - nein".

Sie sah seine flehenden Augen. Nie zuvor hatte er sie um irgendetwas so inständig gebeten. Hermine senkte den Kopf und merkte, wie sie schlucken musste. Dann hob sie den Kopf wieder und sah an Severus vorbei zu Dumbledore.

"Ich werde dabei sein," sagte sie entschlossen.

TBC


	45. Kapitel 45

**_Eine Runde Butterbier und jede Menge lecker Schokolade an:_**

**_Noel McKey, Satia, HexeLea, greeneyedsnake ;) , Taloi, WolfEmpress, Mariacharly (auch fürs Review bei 'Männer und Technik' +knuddel, Buntleser(in) vielen Dank, Mahalove, ardsmair, Granger (na dann viel Spaß mit dem neuen 'Familienmitglied'), Jessy2104 und Minnnie (Danke, hat mich sehr gefreut - 'back to the roots' +g+. Ach, ich nehm auch 43 Reviews +ggg+)._**

**45. Kapitel**

Severus Snape hatte gerade seine Besucher verabschiedet und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, als er einen Moment länger als nötig dort verharrte.

Hermine wappnete sich still gegen seine nächsten Worte. Sie fühlte die Spannung, die sich im Raum ausbreitete, als er sich langsam zu ihr herumdrehte und sie wütend ansah. "Glaubst du, ich hätte all diese Schmerzen auf mich genommen, nur um dich nun mit eigenen Augen sterben zu sehen? Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört? Warum...verflucht!"

Hermine sah, wie er auf sie zukam. Dann blieb er vor ihr stehen und wiederholte noch einmal dieses eine Wort: "Warum?"

Sie atmete tief durch. Es machte sie unendlich traurig, dass Severus so verzweifelt war deswegen. Ja, wenn sie ehrlich war, bereitete es ihr regelrecht Angst. Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln, dann sagte sie leise: "Ich habe es doch schon erklärt. Ich kann nicht untätig bleiben - versteh doch."

Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Hermine spürte, wie enttäuscht er von ihr war. Doch sie empfand ebenfalls eine große Enttäuschung: "Ich dachte, wenn jemand es verstehen könnte, dann du," sagte sie und sah ihn bittend an.

Er senkte den Kopf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann atmete er tief durch und sagte fast widerwillig: "Das ist das Schlimmste daran, Hermine. Ich verstehe dich tatsächlich. Aber es ist so schwer für mich, dies zu akzeptieren. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Nun lächelte sie leicht. "Ich möchte auch nicht, dass _dir_ etwas passiert. Doch, würde dies dich daran hindern den Kampf aufzunehmen?"

Er lächelte nicht zurück, sondern schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutung. Sie sah ihn schweigend an. Plötzlich streckte er einen Arm nach ihr aus und berührte ihre Wange. Dann strich er eine ihrer Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr. Seine Hand streichelte ihren Hals, während er ihr mit weicherem Blick in die Augen sah.

"Es hat dich erschreckt, dass der Kampf bereits morgen Nacht stattfinden wird - ich habe es in deinen Augen gelesen," sagte er sanft.

Sie schluckte unwillkürlich.

"Ja, es hat mich erschreckt. So wenig Zeit..." murmelte sie dann. Wie hypnotisiert hatte sie zuhört, als Dumbledore die näheren Pläne erläutert hatte. Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie gedacht hatte, wann diese letzte Entscheidung um die Vorherrschaft der Zaubererwelt fallen sollte, doch dass ihnen nur noch der heutige und der nächste Tag bliebe, kam ihr schrecklich ungerecht vor.

Severus schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er sah sie traurig an. Dann zog er sie plötzlich an sich. In seiner Umarmung geborgen, fühlte Hermine, wie nun Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Sie spürte rasch, dass sie unfähig war, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Das leise Zittern ihres Körpers konnte ihm unmöglich entgehen. Doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest umklammert. Hermine kam es merkwürdig vor, dass er sie nicht ansah - sie nicht zu trösten versuchte. Daher löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung.

Sie brauchte nicht lange um zu ergründen, warum er so sehr darum bemüht gewesen war, sie fest an sich gedrückt zu halten. Denn nun, als sie ihn endlich ansehen konnte, erkannte sie, dass ebenfalls Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Stumme, schmerzerfüllte Tränen, die ihm nicht willkommen waren.

Für einen Moment schämte sie sich dafür, ihn in die Situation gebracht zu haben, dass sie ihn weinen sah. Doch nun, da es geschehen war, versuchte er nicht, irgendetwas zu verbergen. Er sah sie an, ernst und voller Trauer.

"Wir werden es schaffen," sagte sie leise. Er erwiderte nichts. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Worte überhaupt zu ihm vorgedrungen waren. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und hob eine Hand an sein Gesicht. Mit einer zarten Berührung strich sie seine Tränen fort.

Nun schien er erst zu realisieren was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und rieb sich schließlich die Augen. "Ich darf nicht schwach sein, Hermine. Dies könnte uns alle das Leben kosten."

Sie hörte wie ärgerlich er auf sich selbst war.

"Heute darfst du schwach sein, Severus. Kein Mensch kann immer nur stark sein."

Er sah sie für einen Moment schweigend an. Dann wandte er sich ab. Hermine spürte, dass es besser war, ihn nicht zu bedrängen. Immer noch stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr, doch sie konnte erkennen, wie er nach seiner Kette griff. Für einen Moment stand er einfach nur da und sie vermutete, dass er den Anhänger fest umschlossen hielt. Dann steckte er die Kette wieder unter seine Kleidung und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit. Hermine spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie erkannte, dass er sich dazu entschieden hatte, wieder seine Ängste tief in sich zu verbergen. Doch sie begriff, dass dies wichtig für ihn war. Sie wusste, dass sie es akzeptieren musste. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie hinnehmen musste.

Wenn doch nur alle sehen könnten, was _sie_ in ihm sah. Wenn sie seinen tiefen Schmerz erkennen könnten.

Desmond Adams hatte Severus tief verletzt, das hatte Hermine gespürt. Er schien tatsächlich der Meinung zu sein, Severus habe es verdient. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Hermine, dass kein Mensch in der Lage sein würde, Severus mehr zu verletzten als er sich selbst. Sich immer wieder jede Form von Mitleid zu untersagen - den Trost anderer Menschen auszuschlagen - schien Hermine ein zu hoher Preis zu sein - egal wie schwer die Schuld auch wog.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sah er sie plötzlich an. "Ich werde nicht auf dich Acht geben können, Hermine."

"Das weiß ich," erwiderte sie sofort, "es reicht, wenn du auf _dich _Acht gibst," fügte sie dann entschlossen an.

Sie sah seinen Blick auf ihre Erwiderung und wusste sofort, dass ihm dies zweitwichtig erschien. Auch ohne dass er es aussprach, war ihr klar, dass es sein einziges Ziel sein würde, Voldemort zu vernichten. Hermine erinnerte sich an die Worte Dumbledores, der sich darüber gewundert hatte, dass Severus ausgerechnet jetzt diese Verbindung mit ihr eingegangen war. Dem Direktor war klar gewesen, dass Severus' einzige Gedanken dem Kampf gelten mussten.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig. Stammelnd suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten.

"Severus, ich...du darfst nicht an mich denken. Ich weiß, was es dir bedeutet, alles zu geben, in diesem Kampf. Ohne Rücksicht auf...jemanden."

Seine schwarzen Augen schienen sich in sie zu bohren.

Hermine versuchte diesen Blick zu ergründen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ron, meinst du nicht, du irrst dich? Ich meine, das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn." Harry sah seinen rothaarigen Freund fragend an.

Dieser starrte auf die Zauberschachfiguren und schien äußerst konzentriert über seinen nächsten Zug nachzudenken.

"Sieh mal," sprach Harry weiter auf ihn ein, "Draco hat sie aufs Übelste beschimpft. Er hat sie ein Schlammblut genannt. Und nun...nun hat Dumbledore auch noch diese merkwürdige Bestimmung erlassen. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Hermine sich keine Sorgen deswegen macht. Auch wenn er ihr erklärt hat, dass es nur eine Finte ist. Und da glaubst du allen ernstes, sie sei mit Draco zusammen?"

Ron zog seinen Springer und sagte: "Es ist mir total egal was sie macht, verstehst du? Das mich das nichts angeht, hat sie mir ja deutlich gezeigt. Also lass mich in Ruhe damit - und übrigens - Schach!"

Harry sah stirnrunzelnd auf seinen König.

"Weshalb bist du so wütend? Ich wollte doch nur helfen," sagte er leise.

Ron sah ihn plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen an: "Wenn du jemandem helfen möchtest, dann hilf deinem König - der geht nämlich gleich matt."

Noch einmal sah Harry auf das Schachbrett. Sein König sah sich ängstlich nach Rons Dame um. Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger berührte Harry schließlich seine Figur und warf sie mit einer kurzen Bewegung um.

Ron schnaubte wütend: "Wir hätten ja wenigstens noch zu ende spielen können, bevor du einfach aufgibst."

Harry sammelte die Figuren schweigend ein und packte sie in die Holzkiste zurück.

Dann sah er Ron erneut an, der innerlich zu kochen schien.

"O.K. Was ist wirklich los?" fragte er dann eindringlich.

Plötzlich wich Ron seinem Blick aus und sagte ärgerlich: "Es ist ihre Art, die mich wütend macht, verstehst du? Sie hat angeblich einen älteren Freund. Aber sie ist nicht einmal bereit, uns seinen Namen zu sagen. Und dann diese Blicke von Malfoy. Ich möchte einfach wissen was dahinter steckt. Ich meine, Dumbledore sagt, Hermine sei krank, doch im Krankenflügel haben wir sie nicht angetroffen. Und wenn ich es mir genau überlege, dann schien Madam Pomfrey sehr erstaunt darüber gewesen zu sein, dass wir Hermine überhaupt dort vermutet haben."

Harry schien zu grübeln.

"Hermine ist schon immer ihre eigenen Wege gegangen. Sie war ein Einzelgänger, bevor wir drei uns befreundet haben. Und selbst als wir schon so eng verbunden waren, hat sie es über sich gebracht, uns wegen des Zeitumkehrers zu belügen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Hermine uns tatsächlich noch mehr vorenthält. Doch ich für meinen Teil habe nicht die Lust, das näher zu ergründen. Soll sie doch zu uns kommen, wenn sie es für richtig hält, uns zu erzählen was sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit so treibt."

"Ja, du hast gut reden. Du triffst dich gleich mit Jessica. Aber was ist mit mir? Und wo ist Hermine denn nun wirklich den ganzen Tag?"

Harrys Gesicht hatte auf einmal einen abschätzenden Ausdruck.

"Sag mal, " begann er langsam, "bist du jetzt eigentlich wütend auf Hermine, oder machst du dir Sorgen um sie?"

"Ich weiß nicht - beides," gab Ron schließlich zu.

Harry sah Ron weiterhin unverwandt an: "Du solltest es ihr sagen," meinte er plötzlich leise.

Ron verzog spöttisch das Gesicht: "Was? Dass ich wütend auf sie bin und mir Sorgen um sie mache?"

"Nein," erwiderte Harry knapp, "dass du dich in sie verliebt hast."

Im nächsten Moment hatte Rons Gesicht eine feuerrote Färbung angenommen und er starrte auf die Tischplatte zwischen ihnen.

"Merkt man das so deutlich?" fragte er zerknirscht.

Harry lachte leise auf. Dann beugte er sich über den Tisch zu Ron und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ja," erwiderte er schlicht. Als Ron sich endlich wieder traute aufzublicken, sah er, dass Jessica gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Mit einem Kopfnicken machte er Harry auf ihr Erscheinen aufmerksam.

Dieser gab seiner Freundin schnell einen Begrüßungskuss und sagte dann noch einmal an Ron gerichtet: "Sag es ihr!"

Nachdem die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, saß der junge Weasley noch eine ganze Weile mit hängendem Kopf da.

"Alles in Ordnung Ron?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm. Er sah auf und erkannte, dass ihn Ginny besorgt ansah. "Ja. Alles o.k." sagte er schnell, "sag mal, hast du Hermine heute schon gesehen?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, in letzter Zeit habe ich sie selten gesehen. Im Schlafsaal ist sie jedenfalls nicht, denn dort war ich gerade, weil ich mich umgezogen habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich finde, Hermine hat sich verändert, seit...hm, ich glaube, es hat nach Snapes Tod angefangen. Es ging ihr ja wirklich ganz schön mies. Seitdem ist sie irgendwie anders."

Ron überlegte.

Natürlich - Ginny hatte recht. Hermines merkwürdiges Verhalten hatte unmittelbar nach Snapes Tod angefangen. Doch was dies zu bedeuten hatte, wollte ihm nicht recht einleuchten. Er fragte sich wiederum, wo sie jetzt stecken mochte. Vielleicht ging es ihr inzwischen besser und sie war im Schloss unterwegs - wenn sie vorher überhaupt krank gewesen war.

"Geht's dir wirklich gut?" fragte seine jüngere Schwester noch einmal. Als er nickte, deutete sie auf den Ausgang und sagte nervös: "Gut, dann geh ich mal - ich hab nämlich noch was vor."

Damit hatte sie sich auch schon herumgedreht und verschwand zum Ausgang, bevor ihr großer Bruder genauer nachfragen konnte. Er sah ihr verblüfft hinterher. Ihm war klar, dass jeder etwas Besseres zu tun hatte als er.

Er saß nur da und tat sich selber leid.

Entschlossen erhob er sich und ging nun selbst zum Ausgang. Vielleicht sollte er mal einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek machen. Und er schwor sich, sollte er Hermine dort antreffen - oder wo auch immer - dann würde er ihr sagen, was er empfand. Viel schlimmer als die Situation jetzt schon war, konnte sie ohnehin nicht mehr werden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Madam Pince hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Bibliothek war voll, wie selten zuvor. Ron sah sich um, konnte jedoch im ersten Moment keine Spur von Hermine entdecken. Er ging langsam durch die Gänge und spähte zu den Lesenden hinüber. Als er nur noch eine letzte Abteilung vor sich hatte, hatte er schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, sie hier zu finden.

Langsam bog er um die Ecke und wich dann sofort wieder hinter die Regale zurück. Es war nicht Hermine, die er dort lesend an einem der kleinen Tische entdeckt hatte, sondern Draco Malfoy.

Ron blieb hinter der Bücherwand stehen und versuchte unauffällig zu dem blonden Slytherin hinüberzuspähen. Ein dumpfes Gefühl in seinem Magen verriet ihm, dass er Angst davor hatte, dass Hermine jederzeit auftauchen und sich zu Malfoy setzen könnte. Für einen Moment überlegte er, was er dann machen würde. Würde er auf die Beiden losstürmen und schreien: 'Siehst du, ich hab's doch gewusst'.

Unbewusst hielt er den Atem an, als er wirklich jemanden hörte, der Draco ansprach.

Doch es war nicht Hermine.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete Ron, wie Professor Dumbledore Draco in sein Büro bat. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was der Direktor von diesem Schleimbeutel Draco wollte. Doch die beiden waren schnell aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Ron ging nun zu dem Tisch, an dem eben noch Draco gesessen hatte. In seiner Eile, Dumbledore zu folgen, hatte er die Bücher, in denen er gelesen hatte, nicht in das Regal zurück geräumt. Ron setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm eines der Bücher, das noch aufgeschlagen war, in die Hand. Er überflog ein paar Zeilen, dann drehte er das Buch um, um den Titel lesen zu können.

Herman Bradshaw: 'Geister und ihre Macht über uns', las er. Dann drehte er das Buch wieder um, um zu sehen, was Draco da eben gelesen hatte. Erstaunt las er den Text nun genauer.

_Geister haben durchaus die Fähigkeit unser Leben zu beeinflussen. Doch wieviel Macht wir ihnen über uns geben, hängt meist von uns alleine ab. Die meisten Geister besitzen nicht die Möglichkeiten aktiv auf unsere Handlungen einzuwirken. Doch es gibt Ausnahmen. In den folgenden Kapiteln sollen Fälle dargestellt werden, in denen Geister sowohl positiven, als auch negativen Einfluss auf Lebende hatten._

Ron durchblätterte das Buch und legte es dann wieder auf den Tisch. Dann ging er durch die Gänge zurück, bis er den Ausgang erreicht hatte. Seine Gedanken kreisten um dieses merkwürdige Buch. Warum beschäftigte sich Draco auf einmal mit Geistern?

Schließlich begegneten sie täglich diesen Lichtgestalten.

Ron wusste, dass Geister manchmal ziemlich nervig sein konnten, doch er wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie positiv oder negativ auf das Leben von jemandem einwirken könnten. Obwohl er sich sofort korrigieren musste. Peeves hatte schon oft Schüler in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Doch irgendwie hatte Ron das Gefühl, dass mehr hinter Dracos Interesse für dieses Thema steckte, als ein nerviger Poltergeist.

Aber egal, was Draco auch trieb, Hermine war jedenfalls nicht in seiner Nähe gewesen - und dies erleichterte den jungen Weasley mehr, als er jemals vorher zugegeben hätte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Augen des Direktors lagen ruhig auf seinem Gegenüber. Fawkes war gerade in dem Stadium, wo er am schönsten aussah und auch er schien den jungen blonden Schüler mit Wohlwollen anzusehen.

Draco schenkte dem leisen Krächzen des Phönix jedoch keine Beachtung und sein Gesicht war verschlossen, als er Dumbledore nun in die Augen blickte. "Ich verstehe Ihre Frage nicht, Professor. Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Ihnen etwas zu sagen hätte?"

Dumbledore verschränkte die Finger ineinander und sah über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. "Es war nur so ein Gefühl. Mit der Zeit bekommt man ein Gespür dafür, wenn jemand Hilfe benötigt."

Nun wich Draco dem Blick des Direktors aus. Er sah zu Boden, als er erwiderte: "Dann hat Ihr Gefühl Sie wohl diesmal getrogen," dann schwieg er. Als Dumbledore nichts darauf erwiderte, hob der junge Slytherin rasch den Kopf und seine Augen funkelten vor Wut.

"Kann ich jetzt gehen, Professor?"

Ohne seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern, nickte Dumbledore bestätigend. Doch als Draco sich erhob, fügte der alte Mann noch an: "Sie können jederzeit zu mir kommen, falls Sie ihre Meinung ändern sollten."

Für einen Moment hielt der Schüler in seiner Bewegung inne, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ das Büro. Dumbledores Miene spiegelte jetzt tiefe Trauer wieder.

Er wandte sich seinem gefiederten Freund zu.

"Ich kann ihn nicht zwingen, nicht wahr, Fawkes? Es ist allein seine Entscheidung auf welcher Seite er schließlich stehen wird. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun, um ihn zu beeinflussen, doch der Einfluss seines Vaters ist zu stark auf ihn."

Fawkes sah ihn einen Moment ebenfalls traurig an, dann begann er zu singen - erst leise, dann mit immer eindringlicheren Tönen.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lauschte dem Gesang des Vogels mit immer entspannterem Ausdruck.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Tische in der Großen Halle waren fast vollzählig besetzt. Ron wartete jedoch immer noch auf Harry, Jessica und natürlich Hermine. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kamen zumindest die beiden Turteltauben Hand in Hand durch die Eingangstür. Kaum hatten sie sich niedergelassen, sah Harry seinen Freund fragend an: "Hast du es ihr gesagt?"

Auch Jessica sah ihn nun neugierig an. Natürlich hatte Harry seiner Freundin von ihrem Gespräch am Mittag genauestens berichtet. Ron sah die beiden ärgerlich an. "Wie denn? Ich habe sie nirgends gefunden. Nicht einmal zum Abendessen scheint sie noch aufzutauchen." Anklagend sah er auf den leeren Platz neben sich.

Harry schwieg beklommen. Auch Jessica schien nichts Tröstliches einzufallen. "Professor Dumbledore hatte doch gesagt, Hermine sei krank..." begann Harry. Nun meldete sich Jessica rasch zu Wort: "Aber warum sollte Dumbledore so etwas behaupten, wenn sie gar nicht krank ist?"

Die beiden Jungen zogen ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann zuckte einer nach dem anderen mit den Schultern. "Dumbledore benimmt sich in letzter Zeit mehr als eigenartig," sagte Harry und sah Ron vielsagend an. Dieser verstand plötzlich was sein Freund vermutete. Es hatte also mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit alles etwas mit dem Orden zu tun.

Vielleicht war Hermine in Pläne eingeweiht, über die sie nicht sprechen durfte. Das würde erklären, warum sie sich in letzter Zeit so rar machte und sogar mit ihrem Schweigen ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzte.

Ron symbolisierte durch ein leichtes Nicken, dass er den Verdacht von Harry verstanden hatte. Sie würden sich später ausführlicher über diese Theorie unterhalten, wenn Jessica nicht dabei war.

Doch Ron sah, wie die beiden sich wieder verliebt in die Augen sahen und wusste, dass er auf das Gespräch noch einige Zeit warten musste.

TBC


	46. Kapitel 46

**_Ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews, die mir immer wahnsinnig gut tun!_**

**_Eine Runde Knuddeln an: Minnnie, HexeLea, ladydarkside, Susanne, Mahalove, ardsmair, Sanne, greeneyedsnake (Du hast mich ertappt - ich habe es nach HBP geschrieben ;) , Mariacharly, lala212, Noel McKey, Chromoxid, Loki Slytherin, WolfEmpress, Ralina, Granger und Celina-HP_**

**46. Kapitel **

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrst."

Severus hatte diese Worte gesagt, machte jedoch keine Anstalten den Arm, den er um sie geschlungen hatte, wegzunehmen. Hermine lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und spürte, wie sein Atem über ihren Hals strich. Sie atmete tief durch und genoss seine Nähe. Natürlich wusste sie, wie sehr auch er den Körperkontakt zu ihr brauchte, doch er hatte recht. Es wurde Zeit für sie zu gehen.

Viel zu lange war sie bei ihm gewesen. Ihre Abwesenheit hatte sicher viele Fragen und Misstrauen bei ihren Freunden hervorgerufen. Doch in dem Moment, als sie bemerkt hatte, wie Severus seine Emotionen in sich verbarg, hatte sie ihn unmöglich allein lassen können.

Leicht hatte er es ihr allerdings nicht gemacht.

Hermine seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie ihn umarmt hatte, ohne dass er irgendeine Reaktion darauf zeigte. Ihre Küsse hatte er anfangs nicht erwidert. Doch als sie sich an ihn gedrückt hatte, konnte sie seine Erregung deutlich spüren und hatte nicht aufgegeben und ihn erneut geküsst.

Schließlich hatte sie gespürt, wie er ihren Kuss doch noch erwidert hatte. Langsam, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, waren sie auf sein Bett gesunken und hatten sich still und sanft geliebt.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nun allein lassen musste. Er brauchte Zeit für sich selbst, um seine Gedanken auf das vorzubereiten, was sein größtes Ziel war.

Alles zwischen ihnen war geklärt, und doch war alles so ungewiss und verwirrend.

„Gut, ich werde gehen. Es wird mir sehr schwer fallen, morgen so zu tun, als sei ein ganz normaler Tag. Ich meine, wie soll ich am Unterricht teilnehmen, wenn ich weiß, dass in der folgenden Nacht dieser endgültige Kampf bevorsteht?" Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.

„Du musst es durchstehen Hermine. Niemand darf dir etwas anmerken. Du wirst das schaffen," sagte er dann mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, was Hermine zum Lachen brachte.

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder," sagte sie immer noch lachend, „es ist das erste mal, dass ich dieses Lächeln bei dir sehe. Ich hoffe ich werde noch weitere Arten zu Lachen bei dir entdecken – in der Zukunft."

Er wurde schlagartig ernst: „Wir werden sehen...," sagte er unbestimmt.

Hermine küsste ihn sanft zum Abschied und fragte leise: „Darf ich morgen nach dem Unterricht wieder zu dir kommen?"

Er schwieg für einen Moment, dann huschte erneut ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Nun, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du erst morgen Abend herkommst."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und fragte dann um eine Imitation seiner Stimme bemüht: „Wie darf ich das verstehen, Professor Snape?"

Er hob ebenfalls eine Augenbraue und sagte mit dunkler Stimme: „Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig ablenken würden. Wenn du mir so nahe bist, kann ich mich schlecht konzentrieren. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann gab es schon Situationen, wo es dir ähnlich erging." Er sah sie leise lächelnd an.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als ihr etwas klar wurde. Ihre Stimme klang empört, als sie sagte: „Damals im Tunnel. Als ich versuchte die Grabplatte ohne Zauberstab zu verschieben – du hast meine Gedanken gelesen!"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Das war nicht weiter schwer, Hermine," verteidigte er sich halbherzig.

„Dann wusstest du damals schon, wie verwirrt ich deinetwegen war," sagte sie anklagend.

Doch er schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nein, ich wusste nur, dass du ziemlich durcheinander warst, weil du dich vor mir entkleidet hattest. Da ich nichts sehen konnte, warst du eigentlich sicher. Doch was du offensichtlich unterschätzt hattest, waren deine eigenen Gedanken. Und dies – das gebe ich zu – habe ich damals gespürt – und es hat mir sehr gefallen."

„Du bist so ein...ein..."

„Was?" fragte er sofort.

"Schuft," vollendete sie den Satz und fuhr leiser fort: "du hast mir damals gesagt, dass deine Phantasie nicht gelitten hätte. Das hat mich in der Tat sehr verwirrt. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, solche Worte je aus deinem Munde zu hören."

"Ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt," erwiderte er.

"Ja, das stimmt," gab sie zu, "doch was glaubst du, ist daraufhin mit _meiner_ Phantasie geschehen? Und dabei war alles so unwirklich."

Er schmunzelte und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, bevor er erwiderte: "Was glaubst du, wie unwirklich dies alles für mich war - und immer noch ist. Du stehst jetzt hier vor mir und nennst mich einen Schuft. Hermine, was glaubst du, was in mir vorging, als ich bemerkte, dass ich solche Gefühle für dich hege?"

"Ich denke, ich kann es mir ungefähr vorstellen. In gewisser Weise ging es mir ähnlich."

Snape nickte verstehend. Hermine senkte den Blick als ihr klar wurde, dass er genau wusste, dass es Zeiten gegeben hatte, in denen sie ihm für seine Ungerechtigkeiten eine schmerzhafte Niederlage gewünscht hatte.

"Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen," murmelte sie leise.

Als sie in Richtung Tür ging, hielt er sie plötzlich fest. In seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer. Sie sah, wie er um die richtigen Worte rang. "Egal, wie der Kampf morgen ausgehen wird - ich bereue nichts von dem, was zwischen uns geschehen ist. Ich bedaure nur, dass wir nicht mehr Zeit hatten..."

Hermine spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Sie kämpfte dagegen an und sagte: "Wir werden Zeit haben - nach dem Kampf. Wir werden Zeit haben..." sie hörte selbst, wie merkwürdig ihre Stimme klang. Es war keineswegs Überzeugung, die sie da hörte - es war nur Hoffnung.

Er sah ihr ein letztes mal tief in die Augen und ließ sie los. Hermine lächelte ihm zu und drehte sich dann zur Tür. Als sie sie hinter sich schloss, schien die Kühle des Kerkerganges sich in jedem Winkel ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele einzunisten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Nun wurde es Zeit ihre Rolle zu spielen. Zeit, den Kummer in sich zu verbergen und die Angst um Severus tief in sich zu verstecken.

Severus - er war ein Meister der Täuschung. Wenn sie doch nur einen Bruchteil seines Talents in dieser Hinsicht hätte.

Sie zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und stieg die Treppen mit schnellen Schritten empor, bevor sie sich selbst dadurch beschämen konnte, wieder an seine Tür zu klopfen und ihm tränenüberströmt um den Hals zu fallen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Was glaubst du steckt hinter ihrem eigenartigen Verhalten?"

Ron sah Harry neugierig an.

"Ich denke schon, dass es mit dem Orden zusammenhängt. Wenn Dumbledore nur sie eingeweiht hat, dann werden wir wohl in der Sache nichts aus ihr herausbekommen," Harry zuckte zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte resigniert die Schultern.

"Aber sie braucht uns doch nichts Geheimes zu erzählen - es reicht doch schon, wenn sie uns sagt, ob der Orden des Phönix hinter ihrem seltsamen Verhalten steckt. Mir zumindest würde das durchaus reichen."

Harry schien die letzten Worte seines Freundes nur am Rande mitbekommen zu haben, denn sein Blick war während Rons Ausführungen zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes geschwenkt.

"Na, dann versuch mal dein Glück - da kommt sie nämlich gerade."

Als er zu Ron zurücksah, blickte er in dessen rot angelaufenes Gesicht, doch in seinen Augen lag eine wilde Entschlossenheit, die Harry nur bewundern konnte.

Hermine kam zögerlich auf die beiden zu. "Hallo," sagte sie leise. Dann setzte sie sich und schenkte den beiden ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

"Hallo und tschüß," erwiderte Harry und erhob sich.

Beide sahen ihn irritiert an.

"Ich möchte heute gerne früh schlafen gehen - morgen muss ich unbedingt ausgeschlafen sein," erklärte er mit einem Grinsen an Ron und Hermine gewandt.

Ron senkte den Blick und nuschelte ein: "Gute Nacht."

Hermine sah Harry forschend an. Doch auch sie lächelte nun und sagte: "Schlaf gut."

Dann überlegte sie für einen Moment, ob auch sie den Gemeinschaftsraum so schnell wie möglich verlassen sollte. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie sich eben erst gesetzt hatte und Rons festnagelnder Blick, hielten sie davon ab, sich ebenfalls zu erheben.

Mit äußerster Konzentration begutachtete sie ihre Fingernägel.

Dann hörte sie Ron schnaubend ihren Namen sagen. Er saß da, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Mit einem fragenden Ausdruck sah sie ihn nun an.

"Hermine," wiederholte er etwas atemlos.

"Ron?" fragte sie irritiert zurück.

"Ich...ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Verwirrt und mit wachsender Panik bemerkte sie, wie er rot anlief.

'Nein,' dachte sie, 'tu es bitte nicht - sag es nicht!'

Doch es war schon zu spät. Ehe sie diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte, brach es aus ihm hervor: "Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Für einen Moment herrschte einfach nur eine unheimliche Stille. Hermine dachte, ihr Herz müsse stehengeblieben sein. Sie sah Ron an und erkannte in seinen Augen den fragenden Ausdruck, der sich immer mehr in Angst verwandelte.

Sie öffnete den Mund, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm sie wahr, wie sein ängstlicher Ausdruck sich plötzlich in Wut verwandelte.

"Ron," begann sie hilflos.

Doch er schüttelte schon den Kopf. "Bemüh dich nicht - ich hab's begriffen," zischte er ihr zu.

"Ron, bitte," sie hielt ihn fest, als er von ihr wegstürzen wollte.

"Bitte setz dich wieder," forderte sie ihn dann ruhig auf. Der junge Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, doch er kam ihrer Bitte nach. Hermine fiel auf, dass seine ganze Körpersprache sich von einer Minute zur anderen völlig gewandelt hatte. Eben noch hatte er entschlossen gewirkt, doch nun, saß er da und schien sich nur mit äußerster Mühe aufrecht halten zu können.

Sie war verzweifelt über die Situation, in die sie da geraten war. Nach den richtigen Worten suchend knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe.

"Du weißt, dass du ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens bist, Ron. Harry und du - ihr seid meine besten Freunde. Aber bitte...versteh doch, ich liebe einen anderen."

Ron sah sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Dann verzog er spöttisch den Mund: "Der große Unbekannte," sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine sah ihn an: "Ja Ron - der große Unbekannte."

"Ist es Draco Malfoy?" fragte er nun und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

"Nein - es ist nicht Draco, das schwöre ich - o.k?"

Ron nickte leicht.

Hermine lächelte ihm vorsichtig zu. Dann stellte sie sehr leise die Frage, die sie seit einigen Tagen schon beschäftigte: "Wann hast du dich in mich verliebt, Ron?"

Dieser blickte verlegen auf die Tischplatte. Hermine glaubte für einen Moment er würde wütend werden, weil sie ihn fragte, obwohl sie ihm doch gerade klargemacht hatte, wie aussichtslos seine Empfindungen ihr gegenüber waren.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung sah er ihr nun fest in die Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht genau - ich glaube, es begann, als du so verzweifelt warst wegen Snapes Tod. Du hast mir wahnsinnig leid getan, obwohl ich bis heute nicht begreife, warum dich das so fertig gemacht hat. Aber ich wollte dich gerne trösten und da habe ich es gemerkt. Ich merkte, dass ich mehr in dir sah als...naja...einen Kumpel."

Hermine hörte seine Worte und musste alle Selbstdisziplin aufbringen, bei dem Namen Snape keine Reaktion zu zeigen. Nun griff sie nach Rons Hand und bemerkte, wie er sie daraufhin unsicher ansah.

"Gebt mir noch etwas Zeit - es wird sich alles aufklären," sagte sie bittend.

Ron schluckte hart, schließlich fragte er: "Hermine, bist du in die Pläne des Ordens eingeweiht?"

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen.

Ron entzog ihr langsam seine Hand.

"Es ist schon gut, Hermine. Ich hoffe, dass es irgendwann wieder einen Zeitpunkt geben wird, an dem wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben. Aber vielleicht sind diese Zeiten einfach unwiederbringlich vorüber."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

Doch Ron schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Langsam erhob er sich und blieb vor Hermine stehen.

"Ich hoffe, dein großer Unbekannter ist es wert," sagte er, drehte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stieg die Stufen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war bereits tiefe Nacht und Hermine hatte immer noch kein Auge zugemacht.

Sie sah auf die Uhr.

Nächste Nacht um diese Zeit würde die Schlacht in vollem Gange sein. Es war so schrecklich darüber nachzudenken. Doch egal, wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte sich abzulenken - es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

Still fragte sie sich, ob irgendein anderer vom Orden in der Lage war, in dieser Nacht Schlaf zu finden.

Unruhig drehte sie sich im Bett hin und her.

Was tat Severus wohl gerade? Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, ob er nun schlief. Mit einem leisen Seufzen versuchte sie, die Gedanken an ihn zu verscheuchen.

Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, wie eigenartig es war, dass Ron sich offensichtlich genau zu dem Zeitpunkt in sie verliebt hatte, als sie ihr Herz endgültig an Severus verloren hatte.

Ron hatte also tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammen war. Plötzlich kamen ihr die Worte des blonden Slytherin wieder in den Sinn. Vielleicht hätte sie Severus davon erzählen sollen. Doch nun würde sie erst bis zum nächsten Abend warten müssen, bis sie ihn wieder sah.

Als sie darüber nachdachte, wie schwer es ihr fiel, nicht in seiner Nähe sein zu können, bekam sie ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen wegen Ron. Wie mochte er sich nun, nach ihrer Abfuhr, fühlen?

Hermine drehte sich abermals um. Sie war hellwach. Wenn es doch nur schon nächster Morgen wäre. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich in dieser dunklen Nacht. Alles war auf einmal so hoffnungslos.

Was würde sich in 24 Stunden alles ereignet haben? Wer, von Seiten des Ordens, würde zu den Opfern gehören? Sie presste die Hände gegen ihren Kopf. Sie durfte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Der Gedanke, dass die Menschen, mit denen sie Seite an Seite kämpfen würde, sterben konnten, war schrecklich.

Doch der Gedanke, dass es Severus treffen könnte, ließ sie schier verrückt werden. Eine leise Stimme in ihr schien zu flüstern: 'Es kann auch sein, dass du umkommst, Hermine.'

Sie versuchte diese Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch immer wieder drängte sie sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Schließlich bildeten sich Worte in ihrem Kopf, die die Stimme endlich verstummen ließen: 'Wenn einer von uns beiden sterben muss, dann lass es mich sein.'

Mit diesem flehentlichen Gedanken sank sie endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

TBC


	47. Kapitel 47

**_Ganz lieben Dank - ich hab kein Butterbier, aber ich stoße mit Weizen auf Euch an +g+_**

**_Chromoxid, Lilith de Brabant, ardsmair, lala212, Minnnie, HexeLea, Loki Slytherin, Ralina, Noel McKey, Mahalove (Snape hat Hermines Verwirrtheit über ihre eigenen Gedanken erspürt, aber er war weit davon entfernt, dies wirklich auf sich zu beziehen - er dachte da mehr an die emotionale Unausgeglichenheit eines Teenagers, der sich plötzlich in einer erotischen Situation wiederfindet, damit aber eigentlich nicht umgehen kann+Kira, die kurz mal in Sevs Hirn eingedrungen ist, um Dir diese Frage zu beantworten + lach, Mariacharly, Sassy und sabine2307_**

**47. Kapitel **

Die aufgeregten Stimmen ihrer Zimmergenossinnen weckten Hermine aus einem chaotischen Albtraum. Sie brauchte ein paar Herzschläge lang, bevor sie verstand, warum die anderen Mädchen so erfreut waren. Verwirrt richtete sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und sah zum Fenster, an dem alle anderen versammelt waren.

"Wow, das muss die ganze Nacht schon so schneien. Man kann vor lauter Schnee ja kaum noch was erkennen," hörte sie Ginny sagen.

Hermine schlüpfte aus ihrem Bett und ging mit nackten Füßen zu den anderen. Ein kurzer Blick hinaus, zeigte ihr ein heftiges Schneetreiben. Der verbotene Wald war vor lauter dicken Flocken kaum noch zu erkennen. Weitere aufgeregte Stimmen freuten sich auf die Schneeballschlacht am Nachmittag und auf das Schneefigurenbauen, was bei solchen Massen eine reine Freude wäre.

Hermine selbst hatte nur einen Gedanken. Sie war dankbar, dass Severus nicht länger in seinem Versteck hauste. Sie wagte sich gar nicht vorzustellen, wie kalt und feucht die Erde und die Tunnel wurden, wenn dieser Schnee erst wieder zu schmelzen begann.

Sie zog sich an und folgte den schnatternden Mitschülerinnen in die Große Halle. Es war nicht leicht, sich ein Lächeln aufzuzwingen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr und zur Belohnung wurde sie von einer strahlenden Jessica begrüßt.

"Hermine, ist das nicht der Wahnsinn? Heute ist ein auch ganz besonderer Tag," ihre Stimme wurde jetzt flüsternd, "Harry und ich..."

"Super der Schnee, oder," unterbrach sie Neville, der ebenfalls gerade am Tisch Platz nahm.

Jessica sah etwas ärgerlich aus, doch schnell hatte sie ihr Lächeln wiedergefunden und sagte: "Dann bist du nachher dabei, wenn wir eine Schneeballschlacht machen?"

Neville nickte begeistert und griff gut gelaunt nach einem Brötchen.

Hermine war froh darüber, dass Jessica nun anscheinend vergessen hatte, was sie ihr hatte erzählen wollen. Sie konnte es den anderen ja nicht übel nehmen, aber das Wetter - wie auch immer es war - interessierte sie Heute nicht im geringsten, ebenso wenig wie Harry und Jessica ihren Tag verbringen würden. Sie wollte einfach nur diesen Tag irgendwie hinter sich bringen. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so nervös und ängstlich gefühlt.

Nur mit äußerster Disziplin konnte sie es über sich bringen, nicht einfach aufzuspringen und alle anzuschreien wie verdammt dämlich sie waren.

Harry und Ron kamen gemeinsam in die Große Halle. Während Harry sich zu Jessica setzte, schickte er Hermine ein Augenzwinkern, was wohl aufmunternd wirken sollte. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Lächeln nicht so maskenhaft aussah, wie es sich anfühlte.

Ron setzte sich nun neben sie und murmelte ein: "Guten Morgen."

Während des Frühstücks gab es kein anderes Thema als die Pläne für den Nachmittag. Hermine nickte nur, als die anderen sie fragten, ob sie ebenfalls mit ihnen über die Ländereien streifen wollte.

Als es Zeit für den Unterricht wurde, war sie regelrecht erleichtert.

Minerva McGonagall schien ihr noch ernster als sonst. Doch sie führte ihren Unterricht mit einer Ruhe und Konzentration, die Hermine einfach nur bewundern konnte. Die Doppelstunde Runen war fast noch schneller rum als die folgende Stunde Zauberkunst. Danach kam eine Stunde Kräuterkunde. Der Tag war soweit ganz gut verlaufen. Zwar hatte Hermine nicht so ausführlich wie üblich am Unterricht teilgenommen, doch sie hatte auch nicht jede Minute an das, was vor ihr lag, denken müssen. Doch als sie alle zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke gingen, spürte Hermine wie ihr Mund trocken wurde.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und brachte es kaum fertig, Professor Adams anzusehen. Dieser teilte stumm Arbeitsblätter aus und sie sah sofort, dass er so viele Aufgaben gestellt hatte, um damit die ganze Stunde zu füllen.

Als er bei Hermine ankam, sah er ihr flüchtig in die Augen. Doch der Moment war zu kurz, um irgendetwas daraus lesen zu können. Entschlossen griff sie zu ihrer Feder und begann die ersten Fragen zu beantworten.

Sie war ungefähr bei der Hälfte angelangt, als sie sich beobachtet fühlte.

Als sie hoch sah, erkannte sie, dass Adams Blick auf ihr ruhte. Er schien völlig in Gedanken zu sein, doch nun, da sie zurück sah, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Sie erkannte Sorge darin. Hermine war irritiert. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er auf ihre Entscheidung, an dem Kampf teilnehmen zu wollen, reagiert hatte. Doch sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie war so sehr auf Severus konzentriert gewesen, dass sie die anderen gar nicht beachtet hatte.

Entschlossenheit lag in ihrem Blick, als sie seinen still erwiderte. Er schien zu verstehen. Sie glaubte sogar ein kurzes Nicken von ihm zu erkennen, doch dies konnte auch reine Einbildung sein. Entschieden wandte sie sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

Die Minuten schienen dahinzukriechen, doch schließlich hatte sie auch diese Stunde hinter sich gebracht. Als sie ihr Arbeitsblatt nach vorne brachte, nahm Adams es zu ihrem Erstaunen sofort in die Hand und sah darauf.

"Miss Granger, bitte bleiben Sie noch - ich möchte mit Ihnen über Ihre Antwort bei Frage neun sprechen."

Hermine schluckte und stand abwartend da. Die anderen Schüler gaben ebenfalls ihre Blätter ab, Harry und Ron sahen sie von der Seite an, doch sie verließen wortlos den Raum. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, setzte sich Adams auf seinen Stuhl und sah sie neugierig an.

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl unter seinem durchdringenden Blick.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit meiner Antwort zu Frage neun?"

Adams sah sie nun irritiert an. "Ach - ja...ähm, nein," erwiderte er stammelnd, "ich wollte Sie nur gerne sprechen," sagte er dann entschuldigend.

Hermine konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass diese Erklärung sie beruhigte. Doch plötzlich trat wieder dieser besorgte Ausdruck in seine Augen. Hermine machte sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung wegen ihrer Entscheidung mit ihm gefasst. Doch sie war erstaunt, als sie seine Worte hörte.

"Ich würde Ihnen gerne sagen, wie sehr ich Ihren Mut bewundere. Und auch wenn ich ehrlich zugeben muss, dass ich ziemlich schockiert war, über Ihre...Verbindung zu Professor Snape, so möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Ihnen alles Gute wünsche."

Hermine spürte wie ihre Anspannung nachließ. Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

Er atmete tief durch: "Miss Granger, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber...ich werde Dinge sagen und tun müssen, die sehr grausam erscheinen werden," er wurde nun immer fahriger, "ich...ich wollte mich nur schon mal bei Ihnen dafür entschuldigen."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich verstehe das," sagte sie dann vorsichtig.

Er lächelte sie traurig an: "Ich fürchte, Sie werden das erst wirklich verstehen, wenn es so weit ist."

Sie wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Was erwartete Adams von ihr?

"Danke Miss Granger - Sie können nun gehen," sagte er dann tonlos.

Hermine verließ völlig verwirrt das Klassenzimmer.

Während des Mittagessens sah sie immer wieder das besorgte Gesicht von Adams vor sich. Ihre Freunde ließen ihr jedoch kaum die Ruhe in tieferes Grübeln zu verfallen. Kaum war das Essen beendet, wurde sie von Jessica schon aus der Großen Halle geschoben und ihr fiel auf, dass ihre Freundin ungewöhnlich aufgedreht war.

Hermine kam es langsam wirklich lächerlich vor, dass anscheinend alle wegen des Schnees so völlig aus dem Häuschen waren.

Ein Teil von ihr fühlte wieder diesen unwiderstehlichen Drang, allen die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Die Tatsache, dass sie alle in großer Gefahr waren. Die schreckliche Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass heute Nacht viele Menschen ihr Leben geben würden, um diese verfluchte heile Hogwarts-Welt zu schützen.

Severus' Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn: "Niemand darf dir etwas anmerken Hermine. Du wirst das schaffen."

Ja, sie würde es schaffen.

Sie würde mit ihren Freunden durch den Schnee toben und ihre größte Sorge würde es sein, von einem Schneeball getroffen zu werden.

Heute würde sie ihren Meister im Fach 'Täuschungen' machen!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es gab nicht viel, was er noch zu tun hatte, bevor er sich gedanklich völlig befreien musste um sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Er wusste dass er, sobald der Lord erkennen würde dass er noch lebte, angegriffen würde. Voldemort würde ihn wegen seines Wissens über die Strategie der Todesser wahrscheinlich sofort versuchen zu töten.

Er ahnte, dass sein innigster Wunsch, den Lord fallen zu sehen, mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nur ein Wunschtraum bleiben würde. Auch wenn dem Orden der Sieg gelang, so würde er selbst wahrscheinlich zu den ersten Opfern dieser Schlacht gehören.

Die Tatsache, dass er so oder so endlich seinen Frieden finden würde, schien ihm nicht so tröstlich wie früher zu sein. So sehr er auch versuchte die Dinge ohne emotionale Regung zu sehen - es gelang ihm nicht.

Immer wieder verspürte er den verzweifelten Wunsch leben zu wollen. Auf eine verwirrende Art fühlte er sich schuldig dafür.

Erneut bemühte er sich, seine Gedanken in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Als er das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte, konnte er es dennoch nicht verhindern, dass ein Gefühl der Freude ihn durchströmte.

Hermine betrat schweigend seine Räume.

Noch ehe er einen genauen Blick auf sie werfen konnte, hatte sie ihn still umarmt. Er strich ihr sanft über das Haar und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Severus," sagte sie heiser, „ich weiß, dass ich das nicht sagen dürfte, aber ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach von hier fortgehen – jetzt sofort! Irgendwohin, wo uns keiner kennt – wo wir frei sind und...verzeih mir!"

Sie hörte seine leisen Worte: „Ich weiß Hermine – du kannst deine Entscheidung immer noch rückgängig machen."

Nun löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn mit schmerzerfülltem Lächeln an: „Trotz dieses Wunsches - meine Entscheidung steht fest."

Snape erwiderte nichts darauf, nur das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet ihr, wie sehr ihm ihre Antwort zu schaffen machte.

Nun begann die Zeit des Wartens.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch und sah ihm zu, wie er unschlüssig hin und her ging. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Das beruhigt mich," erklärte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ist schon o.k." erwiderte sie kurz.

Doch er unterbrach sein rastloses Umhergehen und setzte sich neben sie. Schließlich streifte er die Schuhe ab und legte sich, mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß, auf die Couch. Sie sah ihn an und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Scheinbar entspannt schloss er seine Augen. Doch Hermine sah die Ader auf seiner Stirn heftig pulsieren und begriff, dass längst alles in ihm auf Kampf eingestellt war.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er wieder aufstand und die Runde durch seine Räume erneut aufnahm.

Hermine dagegen fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich kraftlos. Ein Gefühl der hilflosen Ohnmacht hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen.

Sie sah auf die Uhr.

Es war so widersprüchlich.

Einerseits wollte sie, dass es endlich soweit war, andererseits wusste sie nicht, ob sie beide diese Nacht überleben würden.

Als sie merkte, wie Übelkeit sie überfiel, sprang sie schnell von der Couch auf und lief in sein Badezimmer.

Sie übergab sich heftig.

Noch während sie sich erbrach, spürte sie, wie er ihr einen kalten Umschlag in den Nacken legte.

Die Übelkeit versiegte langsam. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf dem Boden nieder. Er sah sie besorgt an: „Möchtest du einen Trank? Ich habe verschiedene Sachen da, die dich entspannen würden."

Sie sah ihn etwas verlegen an, doch schließlich sagte sie: „Nein danke. Entspannen heißt in diesem Fall wohl, dass ich bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschlafen würde – nein, ich möchte nichts."

Ein schuldbewusstes Lächeln seinerseits zeigte ihr, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung, den Trank betreffend, gar nicht so verkehrt gelegen hatte. Doch Severus hatte ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert und sie verzieh ihm, dass er versucht hatte, sie auf diesem Wege aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

Plötzlich kam Hermine wieder Draco Malfoy in den Sinn. Sie berichtete Severus davon, wie er sie in den Gang gezogen hatte und wiederholte seine kryptische Aufforderung, Harry solle das Schloss verlassen.

Kaum hatte sie zu ende berichtet, zogen sich Severus Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen. „Hast du Potter diese Botschaft ausgerichtet?" fragte er nach.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hätte sowieso nichts darum gegeben. Harry ist kein Angsthase. Er würde niemals fortlaufen. Was glaubst du, warum Draco das gesagt hat?"

Für einen Moment schien Snape nachzudenken, doch schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Draco weiß, wie wichtig Potter für den Lord ist. Vielleicht wollte er ihn tatsächlich schützen. Vielleicht wollte er ihm auch nur Angst einjagen. Ich weiß es nicht. Genausowenig kann ich sagen, ob es richtig von mir war, Draco unter Druck zu setzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das in seiner Entscheidung wirklich beeinflusst hat."

Nun sah Hermine Snape aufgeregt an: „Oh – ich glaube schon, dass es Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hat. Er schien in letzter Zeit völlig verändert. Jetzt, wo ich genauer darüber nachdenke, komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass er eine Heidenangst hat, Severus."

„Ja, es mag sein, dass er Angst um sich hat. Aber es hat nicht dazu geführt, dass er sich Dumbledore anvertraut hätte. Gestern hat Albus noch einmal versucht an ihn heranzukommen, aber es war aussichtslos. In ungefähr einer Stunde wird Draco ohnehin wissen, dass ich kein Geist bin, der ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen kann."

Hermine sah voller Entsetzen erneut auf die Uhr. Sollte es wahr sein – ja, Severus hatte recht. Ihnen blieb nur noch eine gute Stunde. Er hatte ihren Blick verfolgt und nahm nun ihre Hand. Dann führte er sie wieder zur Couch und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich setzte.

„Bitte bleib bei mir," sagte sie leise.

Er setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie schweigend. Sie ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken und er strich die Haare aus ihrem Nacken und küsste sie sachte dorthin.

Hermine spürte seine Sanftheit. Sie fragte sich plötzlich, wie sie ihn je für brutal gehalten haben konnte. Es kostete sie einige Mühe sich unter seinen Berührungen zu entspannen, statt erregt zu werden. Und plötzlich musste sie lachen, als sie bemerkte, dass es ihm wohl ähnlich erging.

Er erkannte, dass er ihr in dieser Hinsicht wohl kaum etwas vorspielen konnte und sagte zerknirscht: „Ich hatte dich vorgewarnt, dass du mich in diese Lage bringen würdest."

„Tut mir leid. Obwohl - warum entschuldige ich mich eigentlich? Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht," sagte sie nun gespielt empört.

Er schnaubte geräuschvoll und sagte: „Das ist jetzt ein wirklich schlechter Zeitpunkt um an Sex zu denken."

Sie nickte ihm bestätigend zu: „Ja – wirklich ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt," wiederholte sie dann seine Worte.

Plötzlich sah sie ihn nachdenklich an: „Obwohl – eigentlich gäbe es fast keinen besseren Zeitpunkt. Und entspannen würde es mich auch – ganz ohne Trank. Was ist mit dir?"

Snape schloss kurz die Augen, dann sah er sie kopfschüttelnd an: „Ist das dein ernst," fragte er mit eindeutigem Verlangen in der Stimme.

„Ja, mein voller ernst."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, beugte er sich zu ihr und vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar, während er ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte.

Hermine hatte, während sie sich liebten, das Gefühl, noch nie so intensiv empfunden zu haben.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn nie wieder losgelassen. Nur widerwillig trennten sie sich schließlich voneinander und zogen sich schweigend wieder an. Sie wussten beide, dass es der richtige Weg für sie gewesen war, sich ihre gegenseitige Liebe zu versichern. Als er ihr nochmals in die Augen sah, spürte sie, dass keine Worte nötig waren.

Das Klopfen an der Tür schien aus einer anderen Welt zu stammen.

Eine Welt, die von jetzt an das Einzige war, was zählen würde.

Eine äußerst grausame Welt, in die sie mit Dumbledores Worten gerufen wurden:

„Steve Adams Mal hat kurz geschmerzt. Dies war das Zeichen, dass Voldemort mit seinen Todessern vor den Toren des Schlosses steht. Der Kampf beginnt."

TBC


	48. Kapitel 48

**_Vielen Dank an: Lilith de Brabant, Minnnie, Nerak-23, sabine2307, ardsmair, Ralina, Chromoxid, suffer, Loki Slytherin, lala212, pandoradoggis, Bluefurryelf, Sassy, Mariacharly, greeneyedsnake (sie war wirklich nur aufgeregt - aber Deine Vermutung hat mir gefallen ;) , Mahalove (diesmal hast Du wirklich etwas überlesen - in Kap.16 erfährst Du, dass Voldemort seine Verbindung zu Snape gekappt hat - ist aber ja auch schon einige Kapitel her +g+) , HexeLea, WolfEmpress, und mara04 (schön, dass Du wieder da bist :)_**

**48. Kapitel**

Die Große Halle war nur von wenigen Kerzen erhellt. Die Decke war ebenso schwarz wie der nächtliche Himmel.

Albus Dumbledore saß auf seinem Platz und blickte ruhig auf die Tür zur Eingangshalle. Als dunkle Schatten im Türrahmen erschienen, wusste er, dass es soweit war.

Er atmete tief durch.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren mehrere maskierte Gestalten in die Große Halle getreten und bildeten eine Gasse für ihren Gebieter. Der Direktor hatte getan, was Lord Voldemort von ihm erwartet hatte. Alle Bannsprüche, die den Zugang zum Schloss geschützt hatten, waren nun aufgehoben.

Das Schloss schien verwundbar.

Doch verwundbar waren einzig die Eingangshalle, die Große Halle, sowie das angrenzende Hinterzimmer. Dumbledore bedauerte es zutiefst, die Schüler nicht aus dem Schloss gebracht haben zu können, bevor die Schlacht begann. Doch er wusste, dass dies Voldemort natürlich sofort zu Ohren gekommen wäre und ihm somit klar gewesen wäre, dass Dumbledore nicht wirklich unter dem Einfluss der Droge stand. Er hatte diesen Schein wahren müssen. Jedoch hatte er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um die Schüler zu schützen. Alle Zugänge zu den Türmen hatten Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin durch undurchdringliche Zaubersprüche versiegelt.

Erst am nächsten Morgen würden diese Zauber ihre Wirkung verlieren.

Dumbledore betete dafür, dass die Schüler dann wieder ihre alte Welt vorfanden. Wenn der Orden versagte, dann würde sich den Schülern ein Bild des Schreckens bieten. Das Schrecklichste wäre jedoch, dass Harry Potter unweigerlich dem Lord in die Hände fallen würde. Er würde dann vollenden können, worauf er so lange hingearbeitet hatte. Wenn er Harry töten würde, wäre seine Macht grenzenlos. Dumbledore hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Verbindung, die zwischen Voldemort und Harry bestand, für die Zwecke des Ordens einzusetzen. Er hatte diesen Plan jedoch sofort wieder verworfen. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Harry dazu nur zu gerne bereit gewesen wäre. Doch er hatte nicht die Fähigkeiten dazu erlernt. Dumbledore war nicht bereit, das Leben Harrys aufs Spiel zu setzen. Er betete, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht versagen würden. Er betete, dass Voldemort keinen Zugriff auf die Schule erhalten würde. Wenn es soweit kam, dann war die Zaubererwelt verloren. Niemand wäre mehr sicher unter Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft.

Mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern hatte er sich darauf geeinigt, das Ministerium erst kurz vor der Schlacht von dem Angriff auf Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sich Spitzel des Lords unter den Ministeriumsleuten befanden, die Voldemort vorwarnen würden. Die Eule war eben erst fortgeschickt worden und allen war klar, dass die Hilfe der Auroren dadurch erst später erfolgen würde – wenn sie überhaupt kamen.

All diese Gedanken hatten Dumbledore die Nacht zuvor keinen Schlaf finden lassen, doch nun saß er einsam in dieser riesigen Halle und sah dem Mann mit den glühenden Augen freundlich entgegen.

„Tom, ich habe dich erwartet," sagte er laut.

Während Voldemort durch die Reihen seiner Todesser hindurch in Richtung Lehrertisch ging, kamen hinter ihm immer mehr verhüllte Gestalten in den Raum. Die durchdringenden Augen wichen nicht einen Moment von der Gestalt des Direktors, während der dunkle Lord unbeirrt durch die Halle schritt.

Als er etwa fünf Meter von Dumbledore entfernt war, blieb er stehen. Eilig flankierte ihn eine Handvoll seiner Gefolgsmänner. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann zischte der Lord ein wütendes: „Du kennst meinen Namen! Sprich mich gefälligst so an, wie ich es wünsche!"

Das Lächeln in Dumbledores Gesicht verblasste: „Natürlich, Lord Voldemort."

Dieser ließ noch einen Moment verstreichen. „Du weißt, warum ich heute hierher gekommen bin?" fragte er dann.

Nun nickte Dumbledore leicht. „Um Hogwarts zu unterwerfen."

„Ja, und um einen neuen Gefolgsmann in unseren Reihen willkommen zu heißen. Wie ich sehe, hast du alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt, alter Mann. Nun wird es Zeit, dich zu einem Todesser zu machen."

Dumbledore war etwas erstaunt, dass Voldemort dieses Ritual als erstes durchführen wollte. Doch ein Teil von ihm hatte damit gerechnet, denn so würde die Macht, die dem Lord zur Verfügung stand, um ein Vielfaches gesteigert.

Zwei Todesser traten vor, ohne dass Voldemort ihnen auch nur einen Befehl geben musste. Offenbar hatte er vor ihrem Eintreffen in Hogwarts noch einmal genaue Anweisungen gegeben.

Ohne auch nur eine einzige Reaktion von Angst zu zeigen, sah Dumbledore wie Voldemort zusammen mit den beiden Todessern nun näher kam.

Als die Männer neben ihm standen, schob der Direktor bereitwillig seinen Ärmel hoch.

Der dunkle Lord griff nach seinem Arm, und Dumbledore fühlte wie eine Welle der Übelkeit sich in ihm ausbreitete, doch er ließ sich nichts dergleichen anmerken. Die beiden Gefolgsleute griffen nach seinen Schultern und zogen ihn nach hinten, so dass er auf seinem Stuhl in die Lehne gedrückt wurde.

Mit roten Augen funkelte ihn Voldemort an.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du eines Tages vor mir kriechen würdest. Ich habe es so oft im Geiste vor mir gesehen – und nun wird es Wirklichkeit," seine Worte waren ein verzerrtes Zischen gewesen, während er mit einer Hand in seinen Umhang griff und seinen Zauberstab hervor zog.

Dumbledore sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Voldemort nun den Todessern ein stilles Zeichen gab – der Druck auf seine Schultern nahm zu. Wie in Zeitlupe hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf den freigelegten Arm von Dumbledore.

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte der Direktor schon, sein Zauber habe versagt, doch im nächsten Moment drang ein Schrei aus Voldemorts Kehle. In dem Augenblick, als das Mal sich auf die Haut des Direktors hätte einbrennen sollen, begann der Defensivzauber Dumbledores zu wirken.

Völlig unvorbereitet traf den Lord der Feuerstrahl, der für Dumbledore vorgesehen war. Obwohl sein Zauberstab glühend heiß geworden sein musste, ließ Voldemort ihn nicht los. In Dumbledores Nase stieg der ekelerregende Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch.

Die beiden Todesser, die ihn festhielten, schienen ihm fast die Schultern auszukugeln. Voldemort ließ nun keinen Schmerzenslaut mehr hören. Er öffnete seine Hand, und zog mit der anderen den eingebrannten Zauberstab aus seiner Haut.

Dumbledore erkannte unter der Wunde ein frisches Todessermal, das eigentlich für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Ohne eine erkennbare Regung sah Voldemort nun darauf. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Dumbledore, der sich ebenfalls bemühte keine Regung zu zeigen, obwohl sein ganzer Rücken unter dem Druck der beiden Todesser schier bersten wollte.

„Du wirst mir dienen!" zischte der Lord mit hasserfüllter Stimme.

Im selben Moment nahm er Bewegungen hinter ihnen wahr.

Erst jetzt erkannte er wirklich, dass Dumbledore ihnen offensichtlich eine Falle gestellt hatte, denn Dumbledores Gefolgsleute hatten die Verwirrung des Lords und der Todesser genutzt, um durch die Tür des Hinterzimmers in die Große Halle zu gelangen. Immer mehr wurden es und sie standen nun den Todessern kampfbereit gegenüber.

Lord Voldemort erkannte, dass er eine höchst gefährliche Position einnahm, denn er stand mit seinen beiden treuesten Gefolgsleuten genau in der Schusslinie.

Keiner der Todesser hatte sich bisher getraut, einen Fluch in die Richtung, aus der die Anhänger des Ordens kamen, zu schicken. Zu groß war die Gefahr, den Lord zu verletzen.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei wirbelte Voldemort plötzlich zu den Todessern herum und brüllte:

„Greift sie an!"

Er selbst hob in blanker Wut seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn ohne auf die Blitze zu achten, die sofort durch den Raum zischten, auf Dumbledore.

Die beiden Todesser hielten den alten Mann immer noch felsenfest auf seinem Stuhl.

Er hatte Dumbledore nicht unterwerfen können, dennoch wollte ihn nicht töten. Zu groß war die Versuchung, sich die Macht des großen Zauberers noch zu Nutze machen zu können.„Cru..." begann Voldemort und sein Gesicht war eine hasserfüllte Maske.

Doch noch bevor er den Fluch zu ende sprechen konnte, hörte er eine Stimme, die seinen rotglühenden Augen einen verwirrten Blick entlockte.

„Expelliarmus," rief der Mann, der plötzlich neben Dumbledore stand. Voldemort sah, wie sein Zauberstab in die Luft flog, er selbst wurde von den Füßen gerissen und landete hart auf dem Boden.

Die beiden Todesser, die immer noch den Direktor festhielten, sahen ebenfalls zu dem Mann, der Dumbledore vor dem schmerzhaften Fluch gerettet hatte.

Blitze zuckten wild über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Immer wieder flogen Splitter in der Luft umher, und gebrüllte Zauber und Flüche erfüllten den Raum.

„Snape," zischte Voldemort den Mann an, der nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand. Dieser sah seinem ehemaligen Meister in die Augen und er bebte vor unbändiger Wut.

Auf dem Gesicht des Lords zeichnete sich ein abfälliges Grinsen ab.

„Du bist also weder tot noch blind. Wo hast du dich die ganze Zeit verkrochen? Also hatte Lucius doch recht – du hast dich Dumbledore angeschlossen. Was willst du nun tun? Willst du mich töten?"

Der Blick des Lords wanderte zu seinen beiden Gefolgsleuten, die Dumbledore plötzlich aus seinem Stuhl rissen und mit dem Rücken auf die Tischplatte stießen.

Die Kapuze des einen Todessers rutschte herunter, während er seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Dumbledores Kehle richtete und drohend zu Snape sah.

Für einen Moment standen sich Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape Auge in Auge gegenüber. Es war schwer zu sagen in welchem Blick mehr Abscheu und Hass lag.

Ein Blitzstrahl schoss so nah an Snapes Kopf vorbei, dass er seine eigenen verbrannten Haare roch.

Das Geschrei der anderen Kämpfenden wurde plötzlich scheinbar immer gedämpfter - schien im Hintergrund zu verschwinden. Snape hörte die leise Stimme Dumbledores trotz des tosenden Lärms genau heraus.

„Tu es Severus – töte ihn."

Er wandte sich wieder zu Voldemort um und hob seinen Zauberstab. Es wären nur diese beiden kleinen Worte, die seinen größten Wunsch Wirklichkeit werden ließen. Als er gerade den Mund öffnete, um den unverzeihlichen Fluch zu sprechen, bemerkte er, wie der Lord für einen Moment in seine Gedanken eindrang.

Im gleichen Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er so voller Hass war, dass er seinen Geist nicht verschließen konnte.

„Crucio," ertönte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihm und er sah, wie der andere Todesser, der Dumbledore eben noch festgehalten hatte, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

Im nächsten Moment durchfuhr ihn ein so starker Schmerz, dass er ins Wanken geriet und in die Knie sank.

„NEIN!" hörte er Hermines Stimme.

Bellatrix schob ihre Kapuze herunter und sah Snape kalt lächelnd an, während er sich vor Schmerzen wand. Im gleichen Moment sah er, wie der Lord nach seinem Zauberstab griff und sich erhob. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch, nahm Snape wahr, wie Tonks einen Todesser mit einem 'Incendio' in Flammen aufgehen ließ.

Remus Lupin setzte gerade einen Stupor-Zauber gegen zwei Todesser gleichzeitig ein.

Doch viele der Ordensmitglieder waren bereits schwer verletzt.

Minerva McGonagall kniete neben Arthur Weasley und versuchte hektisch eine Blutung an seinem Bein unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während Molly wie eine Löwin gegen angreifende Todesser kämpfte.

Hagrid verpasste einem Todesser einen gewaltigen Faustschlag, was diesen quer durch die Halle schleuderte. Doch er hatte keine Chance sich gegen den Stupor zu schützen, der ihn daraufhin in den Rücken traf. Der Halbriese fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum. In einer anderen Ecke kämpfte Desmond Adams gegen zwei Todesser an. Er war maskiert, um seine wahre Identität nicht preis zu geben. In seinem unbändigen Hass gelang es ihm, beide Feinde zu Boden zu schicken. Doch als er mit dem nächsten Todesser rang, wurde er getroffen. Er begann zu taumeln und riss einen Stuhl mit um, als er bewusstlos zur Erde sank.

Von seinen eigenen Schmerzen überwältigt, sah Snape, wie Remus Lupin ebenfalls durch einen Crucio zu Boden geschickt wurde.

Plötzlich stand Voldemort neben Snape und sah ihn mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln an.

„Du hast dich nicht unter Kontrolle, Severus. Und du hast dich gegen mich gestellt. Dies war ein folgenschwerer Fehler. Doch ich gebe dir eine zweite Chance. Du kannst dich rehabilitieren. Alles was du dazu tun musst, ist ein Opfer zu bringen. Finite Incatatem," fügte er dann an und Snapes Schmerzen waren verschwunden.

Mit einem eisigen Lächeln sah Voldemort seinen ehemaligen Gefolgsmann an. Dann gab er Bellatrix einen Wink. „Hol mir dieses Mädchen," sagte er und wies auf Hermine, die mit erhobenem Zauberstab gerade einen Todesser abwehrte.

Snape spürte das Entsetzen, als ihm klar wurde, was Voldemort vorhatte.

„Hermine!" schrie er, doch es war bereits zu spät. Bellatrix hatte Hermine an den Haaren ergriffen und schleifte sie zu ihrem Meister. Dort angekommen stieß sie sie vor seine Füße. Der Lord sah abfällig auf sie herab. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Snape.

„Und so etwas bestimmt deine Gedanken? Für so ein Schlammblut wärst du sogar bereit zu sterben?"

Voldemorts Worte hatten angeekelt, aber vor allem erstaunt geklungen. Hermine lag dort zu Voldemorts Füßen und ihr wurde klar, dass es Snapes Gedanken waren, die der dunkle Lord aussprach. Sie fühlte sich erbärmlich. Nun war sie doch zum Spielball für Voldemort geworden. Zum Einsatz, der gegen Severus verwendet werden konnte.

Unauffällig versuchte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, der nur knapp neben ihr lag. Dann durchfuhr sie ein heftiger Schmerz und sie hörte die Knochen in ihrer Hand knacken, als Voldemort darauf trat. Vor Schmerz verlor sie für einen Moment das Bewusstsein.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hörte sie gerade noch, wie der Dunkle Lord sagte: „Töte sie mit deinen eigenen Händen und ich werde dir vergeben. Du wirst wieder zu uns gehören. Du wirst auf der Seite der Sieger stehen. Sieh dich um. Der Orden hat versagt."

Hermine wagte nicht zu erkennen zu geben, dass sie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Sie wünschte, sie wäre immer noch ohnmächtig. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an ihre verzweifelte Bitte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass, wenn einer von ihnen beiden sterben musste, sie es sein sollte.

Doch dass Severus es selbst sein könnte, der ihr das Leben nahm, hatte sie in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen nicht erwartet.

Hermine wusste, dass Voldemort recht hatte. Es stand schlecht um den Orden. Dumbledore war immer noch kampfunfähig, wenn Lucius Malfoy ihn überhaupt am Leben gelassen hatte.

Die meisten waren verwundet oder schwer angeschlagen. Zwar hörte Hermine immer noch den Kampf toben, aber es kam ihr vor, als würden immer mehr unverzeihliche Flüche gesprochen.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Severus sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken ließ.

Sie hielt den Atem an.

Egal wie er es tun würde, sie würde ihn nicht anflehen sie am Leben zu lassen.

Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen. Er sollte glauben, sie wäre immer noch bewusstlos und hätte das Schreckliche, was geschehen würde, nicht mitbekommen.

Wie inständig hatte er sie gebeten, nicht an diesem Kampf teilzunehmen. Sie hatte es dennoch getan - nun wurde es Zeit, für diesen Fehler zu bezahlen.

Doch Severus verharrte einfach neben ihr. Hermine erkannte, dass er dem Befehl des Lords keine Folge leisten würde. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht töten würde, doch nun konnte es höchstens noch ein paar Atemzüge dauern, bis der Lord sie beide umbringen würde. Sie ergab sich still in dieses Schicksal. Zusammen würden sie diese Welt verlassen und vielleicht in eine bessere eintreten.

Plötzlich hörte Hermine eine Stimme, die sie zwar kannte, aber noch nie in einem derart hasserfüllten Ton hatte sprechen hören.

„Mein Gebieter – ich traue Snape nicht. Er taucht auf einmal hier auf und hat für dieses Schlammblut offensichtlich völlig lächerliche Gefühle entwickelt. Wenn er zu uns zurückkehren soll, wäre es vielleicht besser, das Mädchen zu unserer Geisel zu machen. Indem wir sie in der Hand haben, könnten wir uns seiner Gefügigkeit sicherer sein."

Dies war die Stimme von Steve Adams.

Hermine durchlief ein Frösteln. Noch nie hatte sie ihn derart reden hören. Er schien unmöglich der gleiche Mann zu sein, der einen Tag zuvor noch so unsicher auf sie gewirkt hatte.

Lord Voldemort ließ sich lange Zeit mit seiner Antwort.

„Nehmt sie als Geisel," ordnete er dann kurz an und Hermine spürte, wie sie mit einem Ruck hochgehoben wurde. Dann hörte sie die Stimme von Walden McNair, der 'Incarcerus' murmelte, woraufhin sie spürte, wie sich enge Fesseln um ihren Körper schlangen. Kurz darauf ließ er sie unsanft in einer Ecke auf den Boden fallen.

Wiederum bemühte sich Hermine nicht zu schreien, doch der Schmerz, der nun nicht länger nur auf ihre Hand beschränkt war, sondern ihren gesamten Körper einzunehmen schien, schnitt ihr regelrecht die Luft ab.

Erst als sie einen Schrei unmittelbar neben sich hörte, schlug sie panisch die Augen auf.

Im nächsten Moment fiel ein Körper fast auf sie. Mit Entsetzen sah sie in die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Elphias Doge, aus seinem Mund lief ein Rinnsal aus Blut. Hermine wandte die Augen ab, als sie erkannte, dass er tot war.

Die Kampfgeräusche verebbten langsam. Wie in Trance hörte Hermine die Stimme Voldemorts.

„Wir sind hier direkt in eine Falle gelaufen Adams – erklären Sie mir das!"

Hermine erkannte, wie Adams sich tief vor seinem Meister verbeugte und ohne den Blick zu heben sprach: „Dumbledore hat vielleicht etwas geahnt. Doch er stand unter dem Einfluss des Trankes, ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum die Bannzauber um das Schloss aufgehoben."

Plötzlich sah Hermine, wie Draco Malfoy an Adams vorbei auf den Lord zutrat. Er sah dem dunklen Lord stolz in die Augen, als er sagte: "Ich denke, Dumbledore hat Sie zum Narren gehalten - er hat Snape die ganze Zeit versteckt".

Die Stimme Voldemorts war voller Zorn, als er sich an Draco wandte: "Hat dein Vater dir immer noch nicht beigebracht, dass du um Erlaubnis zu bitten hast, bevor du es wagen darfst mich anzusprechen?" Mit einer kurzen Bewegung wandte er sich zu Lucius Malfoy um.

Dieser hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab an Dumbledores Kehle und seine Augen funkelten zornig zu seinem Sohn hinüber.

"Wir werden später darüber sprechen - auch darüber, dass du bei deinem Auftrag Snape zu töten, so offensichtlich versagt hast," sagte Voldemort unheilverkündent.

Dann erhob er seine Stimme über die Kämpfenden und sagte: "Dumbledore, unseren lieben Freund Snape und sein Schlammblut wird niemand von euch anrühren. Ich habe noch Pläne mit ihnen. Tötet alle anderen!"

Hermine entfuhr ein entsetzter Schrei. Sie sah sich panisch in der Großen Halle um. Die Todesser schienen nun völlig aufgestachelt zu sein. Am anderen Ende des Raumes erkannte sie, wie Tonks zwei Todesser niederstreckte, bevor ein Fluch sie traf, der sie in die Luft hob und an die Wand schmetterte. Ihr Körper fiel wie eine zerbrochene Marionette zur Erde. Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie konnte all das Grauen nicht mehr mit ansehen.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Voldemort würde einen grausigen Sieg davontragen. Von nun an würde nichts mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich plötzlich, den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben zu müssen. Sie wollte nicht in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde blicken müssen, die sich unter der Herrschaft Voldemorts wiederfinden würden.

Verzweifelt öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sah zu Severus.

Sie bemerkte gerade noch, wie Steve Adams Severus' Zauberstab vom Boden aufhob und mit einem gehässigen Grinsen einsteckte.

"Na, so wehrlos?" höhnte Adams und richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab nun auf Snape.

"Los, rüber zu deiner Gespielin. Ihr könnt beide zusammen mit ansehen, wie der Lord diese Schule in Besitz nehmen wird. Danach wird er sicher noch genug Augenmerk auf euch richten."

Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab ungeduldig auf die Ecke, in der Hermine lag. Snape kam mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf sie zu. Als er neben ihr stand, trat ihm Adams von hinten in die Kniekehlen, so dass er zu Boden stürzte. Dann sagte Adams mit triumphierender Stimme: "Incacerus", und Snape wurde, genau wie Hermine zuvor, von Fesseln umschlungen.

Der Lord hatte all dies beobachtet und schien höchst zufrieden mit seinem treuen Diener. Doch plötzlich wurde sein Blick hektisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, dass Lucius Malfoy Dumbledore losgelassen hatte und dieser kraftlos vom Tisch rutschte.

"Was ist los? Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa umgebracht! Wir können ihn noch brauchen. Wir werden Quentins Maschine bei ihm einsetzen. LUCIUS!"

Das letzte Wort hatte der Lord geschrien, denn der blonde Todesser schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Er beachtete Dumbledore nun überhaupt nicht mehr. Statt dessen hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen seinen Gebieter.

Voldemort sah, wie ein Lichtblitz sich aus der Spitze löste und auf ihn zuschoss.

"MEISTER!" schrie plötzlich Bellatrix Lestrange und schmiss sich genau zwischen ihn und den Blitz. Das leuchtende Grün traf sie und kurz darauf fiel ihr Körper dumpf zu Boden.

Der Lord sah, wie Lucius erneut seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Bevor Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Voldemort ihn ergriffen und vor sich gezogen.

Lucius Malfoy sah auf seinen Sohn und zögerte plötzlich.

"Dumbledore hat dich mit einem Imperius-Zauber belegt, du Narr! Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst verhindern, dass er in deine Gedanken eindringt. Was willst du nun tun? Bevor du mich tötest, musst du erst deinen Sohn töten."

"Vater!" rief Draco und seine Stimme klang flehend.

Lucius Malfoy blinzelte kurz. Er stand immer noch da und hielt den Zauberstab auf Voldemort, und somit auch auf seinen Sohn, gerichtet.

TBC


	49. Kapitel 49

**_Herzlichen Dank an: Lilith de Brabant (ich war nach dem Updaten noch online, als Dein Review schon reinkam - das war toll!), ardsmair, Minnnie (Dumbledore hat Severus gesagt, er solle Voldemort töten, weil er weiß, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die Schule, und damit auch Harry zu schützen - außerdem ist ihm klar, dass Snape ohnehin nur zögert, weil er sieht, dass Dumbledore sonst auf der Stelle von Malfoy getötet wird, doch Snape soll keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen), Sassy (ein schnelles Update um Morde zu verhindern ;) , Sev, Ralina, HexeLea, Loki Slytherin, mara04 (Danke für dieses Wahnsinns-Review. Du bist auf so viele Sachen eingegangen, und ich freue mich sehr darüber. Zu deiner Frage bzgl. der Gedankenübermittlung: Snape hat nicht primär dafür gesorgt, dassDesmond Adams nicht in seine Gedanken eindringen kann, da er damit beschäftigt war, dem Mann den Weg aus seinem eigenen gedanklichen Kerker zu weisen), Danya, Kiyoharu und Mariacharly (liebe Maria, ich habe Dich selten so "sprachlos" erlebt ;) Aber wie Du siehst kommt wirklich ein schnelles Update :)_**

**49. Kapitel**

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Der Lord benutzte ihn als Schutzschild. Es musste ihm doch klar sein, dass seinem Vater unter dem Imperius-Fluch gar keine andere Möglichkeit blieb, als ihn ebenfalls zu töten, wenn dies Dumbledores Wille war.

Draco sah jetzt, wie sein Vater den Mund öffnete, um den tödlichen Fluch zu sprechen, als sich Dumbledore plötzlich mühsam aufrappelte. Es war lediglich ein Flüstern, was aus dem Munde des alten Mannes drang. Doch Lucius Malfoy brauchte die Worte ohnehin nicht zu hören, er erkannte den Willen des Direktors als seinen eigenen und so senkte er langsam den Zauberstab und sah seinen Sohn ohne jegliche Regung an.

Voldemort ließ ein abfälliges Lachen hören: „Immer noch nicht bereit Opfer zu bringen, Dumbledore?" damit stieß er Draco Malfoy mit einer heftigen Bewegung gegen seinen Vater, der immer noch ohne eigenen Willen dastand und nicht einmal reagierte, als Draco vor seine Füße fiel.

Hermine hatte all das nur am Rande mitbekommen. Ihre Konzentration galt Severus, der, nachdem Adams ihn gefesselt hatte, nicht mehr länger unter der Beobachtung der Todesser stand.

Hermine traute sich kaum, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Es tut mir leid," hauchte sie. Immer noch konnte sie kaum atmen und Severus sah sie besorgt an:

„Wo bist du verletzt?"

„Meine Hand ist gebrochen – und ich glaube auch ein paar Rippen," sagte sie unter Schmerzen.

Für einen Moment sah sie das Entsetzen in seinen Augen, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

Sein Blick änderte sich plötzlich und er schien äußerst konzentriert. Hermine wusste nicht was er vorhatte, aber er fixierte sie eindringlich und sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Dumbledore sich erhob. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, sich näher darum zu kümmern was dort vorging, denn Severus sprach plötzlich „Finite Incatatem" und augenblicklich lösten sich Hermines Fesseln. Sie merkte, dass sie nun etwas besser Atem schöpfen konnte, doch die Schmerzen blieben. Hilflos sah sie zu Severus. „Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie leise.

Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich kann mich nicht selbst befreien. Du musst mir helfen."

Hermine kroch in seine Richtung. Jede Bewegung ließ sie vor Schmerz aufstöhnen. Bei ihm angekommen, versuchte sie mit ihrer unverletzten Hand seine Fesseln zu lösen.

„Adams – dieser miese Verräter," brachte sie wuterfüllt über die Lippen.

„Er ist kein Verräter – er ist auf unserer Seite, Hermine," sagte Severus mit einem Blick in ihre Augen.

„Er hat deinen Zauberstab. Er hat dich gefesselt. Er hat..."

Severus unterbrach sie: „Hermine, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir nicht getötet wurden. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen können. Er muss seine Rolle wahren. Nur so kann er uns helfen – versteh doch."

Hermine sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an.

„Ich schaff das nicht mit einer Hand," zischte sie plötzlich verzweifelt.

„Du musst es mit einem Zauber versuchen," sagte er leise.

Hermine sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an: „Ich habe keinen Zauberstab," sagte sie verzweifelt. „Du kannst es auch ohne Zauberstab schaffen. Du hast es schon einmal bewiesen, Hermine. Es ist nicht leicht, aber du wirst es schaffen. Konzentrier dich auf diese Fesseln und darauf, was du damit anstellen willst. Versuch es!"

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Fesseln und ihre Gedanken waren für einen Moment von allem anderen losgelöst. Dennoch konnte sie es kaum glauben, als die Fesseln von Severus fielen.

„Das war gut, Hermine. Wirklich sehr gut," sagte er, während er sich die Handgelenke rieb, die blutige Striemen aufwiesen.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Voldemort. Sofort erkannte er, was sich abgespielt haben musste.

Dumbledore hatte es geschafft Malfoy unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch der Direktor war offensichtlich nicht bereit gewesen Draco zu opfern. Dieser erhob sich gerade und Severus erkannte, dass dem Jungen Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, doch darin spiegelte sich auch eindeutig Wut. Plötzlich sah Draco genau in seine Richtung.

Die Wut verschwand und Snape erkannte nur noch grenzenlose Verzweiflung, die Draco aus den Augen sprang.

Dem jungen Malfoy war natürlich klar geworden, dass Snape die Rolle des Geistes nur gespielt hatte. Eigentlich hatte Snape damit gerechnet, dass Draco ihn nun dafür würde bezahlen lassen, indem er den Lord darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Snape sich seiner Fesseln entledigt hatte. Doch in Dracos Gedanken wirbelten die Worte, die Snape bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gesprochen hatte.

Er hatte ihm prophezeiht, dass er irgendwann jemandem im Auftrag des Lords würde töten müssen, den er liebt. Draco hatte erkannt, dass dies die schreckliche Wahrheit war. Sein Vater war ein enger Verbündeter von Voldemort. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass der Lord es in Kauf genommen hatte, dass einer seiner Anhänger seinen eigenen Sohn tötete. Es war nur der Gutmütigkeit von Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass er noch am leben war. Draco hatte erkannt, dass Snape und Dumbledore ihn tatsächlich hatten retten wollen. Er begriff jedoch auch, dass der Direktor seinen Vater nicht von dem Fluch befreien würde, solange die Schlacht nicht beendet war. Verzweifelt versuchte er, ihn wenigstens dazu zu bewegen in Deckung zu gehen, da immer noch Blitze durch den Raum geschleudert wurden.

Snape warf Hermine noch einen letzten Blick zu. Da sie nicht in der Lage war sich zu bewegen, sah sie ihm sorgenvoll hinterher, als er sich schnell im Schutz des Lehrertisches zu Remus Lupin hinüber schlich.

Dieser konnte schon kaum noch einen Laut von sich geben, so sehr hatte ihn der Einfluss des Crucio geschwächt, der nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit auf ihm zu liegen schien.

Als Snape den Gegenzauber sprach, sah Remus ihn aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an, unfähig auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Für einen kurzen Moment legte ihm Snape die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann schlich er weiter zu Tonks. Ein Blick auf ihren verdrehten Körper zeigte ihm, dass hier jede Hilfe zu spät kam.

Hermine sah sich immer wieder hektisch im Raum um, damit sie Severus warnen konnte, wenn jemand auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

Zu ihrer tiefen Befriedigung erkannte sie nun, dass auch viele Todesser unter den Opfern waren. Außerdem schienen etliche Anhänger Voldemorts verletzt zu sein. Es gab immer noch Stellen, an denen erbittert gekämpft wurde.

Ein erstickter Aufschrei entfuhr ihr, als sie sah, wie ein Tisch genau neben Severus zerschmetterte. Als sie kurz darauf verfolgte, wie er durch den Raum in Richtung Arthur Weasley lief, erkannte sie, dass Blut über sein Gesicht rann. Doch er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort.

Als Snape bei Arthur Weasley angekommen war, sah er, dass dieser das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Die Wunde war jedoch inzwischen verbunden und Minerva McGonagall war Molly zu Hilfe geeilt um die Angriffe weiterer Todesser abzuwehren. Plötzlich tauchte jemand neben Snape auf. Blitzschnell hatte er dem vermeintlichen Angreifer den Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedreht. Doch nun erkannte er, dass es sich um Bill Weasley handelte, der wohl jetzt erst Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, zu seinem Vater zu eilen. Sofort ließ Snape ihn los. Für Entschuldigungen blieb keine Zeit, denn ein wütender Schrei Voldemorts folgte, als dieser erkannte, dass der Widerstand von Dumbledores Leuten immer noch nicht gebrochen war.

Snape sah sich um. Er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit den Kampf zugunsten des Ordens zu wenden. Für einen Moment sah er Minerva McGonagall in die Augen. Sie stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab da. Ihre Hände waren blutverschmiert. Es musste wohl das Blut Arthur Weasleys sein, denn sie schien unverletzt. In ihren Augen lag eine eiserne Entschlossenheit. Sie würde bis zuletzt kämpfen. McGonagall nickte Snape stumm zu und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als er sah, wie sie plötzlich völlig entsetzt zur Tür der Eingangshalle blickte. Ihr Mund formte ein einzelnes Wort und Snape hatte begriffen, noch bevor er ebenfalls zur Tür sah: Potter!

Hermine stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie dort sah. Jessica und Harry wurden von Walden McNair in die Große Halle gestoßen. Auf dem Gesicht des Henkers zeichnete sich diabolischer Stolz ab. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden gerichtet und sein Kinn reckte sich vor, als er ihnen etwas zuzischte.

Hermine sah, wie verwirrt Jessica war. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie immer noch die Sachen vom Vortag trug. Harry hatte ebenfalls die gleiche Kleidung an wie tags zuvor. Sein Gesicht schien versteinert.

Plötzlich schossen Hermine wieder die Dinge durch den Kopf, die die beiden gesagt hatten.

Jessica, die ihr schon beim Frühstück angedeutet hatte, dass dies ein ganz besonderer Tag sei. Sie hatte ihr ein Geheimnis anvertrauen wollen. Harry, der früh schlafen ging, damit er den Tag darauf ausgeschlafen sei. Sie hatte das für eine Ausrede gehalten, damit Ron ihr endlich sein Geständnis machen konnte. Doch nun wurde ihr klar, dass die beiden geplant haben mussten, sich in dieser Nacht aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Hermine war schrecklich zumute bei dem Gedanken, dass die beiden sich einen denkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatten, um vermutlich in der Heulenden Hütte das erste mal miteinander zu schlafen.

Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, als McNair rief, er habe die beiden entdeckt, als sie sich heimlich ins Schloss schlichen. Hermine verfluchte sich selbst. Wenn sie Jessica doch nur noch einmal auf ihre Pläne angesprochen hätte. Sie hätte sich ihr bestimmt anvertraut. Hermine hätte die Beiden retten können, wenn sie doch nur gewusst hätte, dass sie planten die Schlafräume, und somit den sicheren Schutz, zu verlassen.

Hermine dachte in diesem Moment, ihr Entsetzen könne sich unmöglich noch steigern, aber plötzlich erkannte sie, wie Severus aus seiner Deckung auftauchte.

Er rief Harry und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Eben noch war Harry der glücklichste Junge der Welt gewesen. Jessica hatte ihm gesagt - ohne dass er danach fragen musste - dass sie diese Nacht mit ihm wunderschön gefunden hatte. Er hatte sie noch vor ein paar Minuten in den Armen gehalten und geglaubt, die Welt sei einfach nur perfekt. Eigenartigerweise war der Geheimgang versperrt gewesen, doch die beiden waren noch so erhitzt gewesen, dass ihnen der Weg durch den Schnee nicht das Geringste ausgemacht hatte.

Schweigend waren sie ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Doch kaum waren sie angekommen, hatte sie ein Mann gepackt. Es war Walden McNair, wie sich herausstellte – der Mann, der Seidenschnabel hingerichtet hatte. Harry hatte versucht sich gegen seinen eisernen Griff zu wehren. Doch der große Mann hatte nur ein gehässiges Lachen von sich gegeben und gesagt: „Der Lord wird erfreut sein, dass du zu unserer kleinen Siegesfeier erschienen bist. Und ich bin es, der dich ihm präsentiert."

Daraufhin hatte er ihm und Jessica den Zauberstab abgenommen und ihnen befohlen zur Großen Halle zu gehen. Harry sah sofort, wie die Augen Voldemorts ihn durchbohrten. Er sah in diesen Augen den sicheren Sieg. Harry spürte nur Verachtung und Verzweiflung. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, den Mann, der für die Ermordung seiner Eltern verantwortlich war, eines Tages zur Strecke zu bringen. Bisher hatte er noch jedem seiner Angriff entkommen können. Doch nun schien es keine Hoffnung zu geben. Der Raum war voller Todesser. Harry erkannte Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, doch viele waren verwundet. Es schien klar, wer diesen Kampf gewonnen hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand seinen Namen rief.

Die Stimme war ihm bekannt, doch dies konnte unmöglich sein. Dieser Mann war tot!

Als Harry Severus Snape dennoch in die Augen sah, war er wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Snape – also war er doch auf der Seite der Todesser. Dumbledore hatte ihn für tot gehalten. Aber hier stand er, inmitten der Todesser und schien nicht mehr als eine Kopfwunde abbekommen zu haben. Noch ehe Harry es verhindern konnte, war Snape in seine Gedanken eingedrungen.

'Potter! Du musst fliehen. Verlasse, sobald ich McNair ablenke, das Schloss. Versteck dich irgendwo. Voldemort darf dich nicht in die Finger bekommen. Flieh – jetzt!"

Snape sprang auf Walden McNair zu. Mit einem Schlag gegen sein Kinn war der Henker außer Gefecht gesetzt, noch bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Angreifer richten konnte. Snape wirbelte nun herum und sah Harry ungläubig an. Dieser stand immer noch da. „FLIEH!" brüllte Snape ihn nun aus Leibeskräften an.

Im gleichen Moment hörte der Zaubertrankmeister wie verschiedene Flüche in seine Richtung geschickt wurden. Er stürzte zu Harry und schützte ihn mit seinem Körper, während er ihn herumriss und hinter einem Tisch in Deckung brachte. Um sie herum schossen Lichtblitze gegen die Wände und mehrere Stühle gingen in Flammen auf.

"Ihr verdammten Idioten - Ich habe euch gesagt, Potter darf nicht getroffen werden!" schrie Voldemort. Snape nutzte die kurze Verwirrung der Todesser und erhob sich schnell wieder. Er zog Harry auf die Beine. „Lauf endlich!" fauchte er ihn an. Doch im nächsten Moment sah er, wie Harry entsetzt die Augen aufriss. „NEIN! NEIN!" schrie dieser plötzlich und riss sich von Snape los.

Er stürzte zu der Stelle, wo Jessica lag. In Ihrer Brust klaffte ein Loch und Dampf stieg aus der Wunde empor. Ihre Augen waren leer. Ihr Mund war mitten im Aufschrei erstarrt. Harry fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. Die Todesser schickten nun Lähmzauber durch den Raum. Weitere Blitze schlugen neben ihm ein. Er nahm es kaum wahr. Jessica war tot. Was kümmerte es ihn, wenn er getroffen wurde? Doch Snape ließ ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe. Immer wieder versuchte er ihn von Jessica fortzuziehen. Harry schlug nach ihm. Snapes Griff wurde härter. Erneut spürte er, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer in seine Gedanken eindrang.

'Potter – verdammt! Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen. Der Lord wird dich gefangen nehmen lassen. Er wird dich töten. Du musst von hier verschwinden. Er darf dich nicht finden.'

Harry sah ihn gar nicht richtig an. Er sah direkt durch ihn hindurch, als er antwortete: „Dann soll der Lord mich eben töten."

Nun griff Snape nach Harrys Schultern und sah ihm wütend in die Augen. 'Du verfluchter Narr. Wenn Voldemort dich tötet, dann wird seine Macht grenzenlos. Wenn du nicht für dich selbst fliehen willst, dann tu es für den Rest der Zaubererwelt!"

Harrys Augen blinzelten kurz.

„Los, holt ihn mir her. Aber bringt ihn mir lebendig!"rief Voldemort den Todessern zu.

Nun endlich begriff Harry, was Snape von ihm erwartete. Er sah noch einmal kurz zu Jessica, dann drehte er sich entschieden zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer um und sagte: "Ich werde nicht fliehen - ich werde kämpfen!"

In Snapes Augen war die Überraschung deutlich zu erkennen, doch seine Stimme klang gefasst, als er sagte: "Ich hoffe, du hast nicht alles verlernt, was wir so mühsam erarbeitet haben. Dring in seinen Geist ein."

Voldemort sah nun mit einem schrecklichen Grinsen zu ihnen herüber.

"Severus, ich habe dir wirklich mehr Chancen gegeben, als du wert bist. Aber dich zu töten wäre zu einfach, nicht wahr? Für deinen Verrat wirst du bezahlen. Adams, holen Sie das Schlammblut her. Severus soll zusehen, wenn wir sie töten."

Erst jetzt sah Harry, dass der Lord auf Hermine wies. Sie lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und ihr Blick galt Snape. Sie schien seinen Namen zu flüstern.

Harry versuchte sich wieder auf Voldemort zu konzentrieren. Steve Adams ging nun auf Hermine zu. Plötzlich drehte er sich jedoch um und rief: "Snape!" Im gleichen Moment holte er dessen Zauberstab hervor und warf ihn quer durch den Raum. Mit einem schnellen Griff fing Snape den Stab auf und er sah den überraschten Ausdruck auf Voldemorts Gesicht, als dieser erkannte, dass er von Verrätern umgeben war.

Sofort stürzte McNair auf Snape zu, so dass dieser nicht in der Lage wäre Voldemort anzugreifen. Der dunkle Lord riss mit gebleckten Zähnen seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie Adams entgegen: "Avada Ke..." doch weiter kam er nicht. Sein tödlicher Fluch endete in einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei.

Hermine sah all dies wie in Zeitlupe.

McNair, der Severus aus nächster Nähe einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte, der diesen in sich zusammensacken ließ. Doch sofort erhob sich Severus offensichtlich unter Schmerzen wieder und schlug seinem Angreifer kurzerhand mitten ins Gesicht. McNair riss die Arme hoch, um sich zu schützen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Seine Nase war gebrochen und ein Schwall Blut schoss daraus hervor. Hermine hatte kein Mitleid mit dem Mann, denn nun erkannte sie, dass er Severus ernsthaft verwundet haben musste. Völlig außer sich vor Angst sah sie, wie er wieder ins Wanken geriet. Eine Hand griff unter seinen Umhang und als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, war sie voller Blut.

Hermine schrie wie von Sinnen seinen Namen. Für einen Moment sah er zu ihr und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Dann stützte er sich auf den Tisch vor ihm und sein Kopf sank auf seine Brust. So blieb er für einen Moment schwer atmend stehen und schien dann alle Kraft zusammen nehmen zu müssen, um zu Harry zu sehen.

Dieser hatte seinen Blick auf den Lord geheftet und nichts und niemand schien ihn nun noch ablenken zu können.

"Ich hab dich," stieß Harry voller Hass hervor, "krepier an deiner eigenen Grausamkeit!" zischte er dann und sein Gesicht war zu einer hässlichen Maske verzerrt.

Voldemort schien gezwungen zu sein, Harry in die Augen zu blicken. Die Todesser waren verunsichert. Sie begriffen nicht, was vor sich ging. Wie konnte ein unbewaffneter Schüler Macht über ihren Gebieter haben?

Mit unglaublicher Kraftanstrengung berührte der Lord sein eigenes Todessermal, das er sich in dieser Nacht versehentlich selbst ins Fleisch gebrannt hatte.

Seine Gefolgsleute schienen auf einen Schlag wieder an ihre Rolle erinnert worden zu sein.

Hermine sah, wie sie die Kampfhandlungen nun noch brutaler wieder aufnahmen. Auch Steve Adams, der ganz in ihrer Nähe war, keuchte für einen Moment vor Schmerz auf und seine Hand legte sich unwillkürlich auf seinen Arm, auf den das Mal eingebrannt war. Doch kurz darauf hatte er sich wieder gefasst und kam auf sie zu.

Hermine sah ihn mit Misstrauen an. Was würde er nun tun, da er so intensiv an seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern erinnert worden war?

Sie sah, wie er seinen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte. Für einen Moment war sie paralysiert. Würde er sie nun töten? Wollte er auf diese Weise seinem Lord doch noch Treue beweisen, so wie dieser es zuvor von Severus verlangt hatte?

Doch sie war völlig überrascht, als sie seine Worte hörte: "Kommen Sie Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie von hier fortbringen. Es ist zu gefährlich hier."

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und wollte sie stützen. Doch Hermine wand sich aus seinem Griff.

"Nein! Severus ist verletzt. Wir müssen ihm helfen."

Adams sah nun ebenfalls zu Snape. Er erkannte, wie dieser mit leichenblassem Gesicht auf Harry Potter einredete.

"Er muss seine Aufgabe erfüllen. Wenn wir ihn jetzt unterbrechen, würde er uns dies nie verzeihen," sagte Steve Adams an Hermine gewandt und sie erkannte seinen eigenen Schmerz, der hinter dieser Erkenntnis stand.

Voldemort geriet ins Taumeln. Er versuchte eine weitere Verbindung zu seinen Todessern herzustellen. Doch er konnte sich kaum rühren. Der junge Mann, dem er schon im Babyalter das Leben hatte nehmen wollen, war so tief in seinen Geist eingedrungen, wie es ihm selbst noch nie bei einem anderen gelungen war. Der junge Potter wühlte in seinen Gedanken und schien diese auf geradezu bestialische Weise gegen ihn selbst zu richten. Unterwiesen wurde er in diesem Unterfangen von seinem ehemaligen Todesser Severus Snape.

Voldemort wusste all dies, doch er war unfähig sich dagegen zu wehren. Zu tiefe Einblicke hatte Severus in das erhalten, was ihn besiegen konnte. Gedanken, die er immer so tief in sich verborgen hatte, dass er sich einreden konnte, sie würden nicht mehr existieren, wurden von Potter erbarmungslos ans Licht geholt. Wie eine Klinge schnitten diese Erinnerungen nun in seinen Geist.

Plötzlich füllte sich der Raum mit Auroren. Sie waren überall. Voldemort sah, wie sie seine Gefolgsleute, einen nach dem anderen, in Gewahrsam nahmen. Er tobte innerlich. So nah war sein Sieg gewesen. Er war kurz davor gewesen Potter endlich zu töten. Doch nun hatte dieser ihn in der Hand. Seine Augen wanderten zu Snape. Mit Genugtuung nahm er wahr, dass dieser schwer verletzt schien. Doch ihm war klar, dass er diese Schlacht verloren hatte. Er wartete darauf, ebenfalls von den Auroren festgenommen zu werden. Doch Potter schien nicht gewillt, ihn herzugeben.

Voldemort sah zu Snape. Dieser schien sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können, doch er sprach unablässig auf Potter ein und schien ihm den Weg zu weisen.

Der Lord spürte, wie ihn seine Lebenskraft immer mehr verließ. Fast in jeden Winkel seines Geistes, seiner Erinnerungen, war Potter nun schon eingedrungen. Er spürte, wie nichts mehr in ihm übrigblieb, was seine Existenz noch aufrecht erhielt. Lautlos sank er auf die Knie. Dann kippte er vornüber und fiel vor Harry Potters Füße.

Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück und schien wie aus einem tiefen Traum erwacht.

„Stirb endlich, du verdammtes Schwein," zischte er den Mann, der vor ihm lag, an.

„Potter!" schrie Snape plötzlich.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als Voldemort sich aufrappelte und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Avada Kedavra," hallte es plötzlich durch den Raum.

Ein Körper fiel zu Boden.

Stille breitete sich aus.

Harrys Augen waren starr.

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah emotionslos auf den Lord.

Er hatte es sich anders gewünscht. Er hatte ihn leiden sehen wollen. Das Leiden, dass er ihm mit Harry Potters Hilfe zugefügt hatte, schien ihm nur eine klägliche Rache für alles, was er ihm und anderen Menschen angetan hatte. Doch letztendlich zählte nur eins – er war vernichtet!

Snape spürte nun, wie seine Kräfte ihn verließen. Selbst sein Umhang schien inzwischen von seinem Blut durchnässt zu sein. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm er wahr, wie Harry hasserfüllt zur Leiche des dunklen Lords sah, dann schwenkte Potters Blick in seine Richtung. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass der Hass nicht aus dem Gesicht des jungen Gryffindors wich.

In seinen Ohren dröhnte es, doch er konnte dennoch die gezischten Worte Harrys hören: „Sie haben Schuld daran, dass Jessica tot ist. Ich werde Sie immer hassen Snape. Immer!"

Dann drehte sich plötzlich alles um ihn. Er konnte den Boden nicht mehr unter seinen Füßen spüren und das einzige was er noch vernahm, war der Schrei von Hermine. Sie rief seinen Namen und es klang wie ein Abschied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als die Sonne am winterlichen Himmel emporstieg, lag über Hogwarts eine bleierne Stille. Trotz des letztendlichen Sieges über Voldemort und seine Todesser, bot sich den Schülern ein schreckliches Bild.

Es gab fast niemanden, der aus dieser grausamen Schlacht unverletzt hervorgegangen war.

Einige hatten nur leichte körperliche Verletzungen davon getragen, doch auch sie waren traumatisiert und schienen in ihren albtraumhaften Erinnerungen gefangen zu sein.

Die Schüler hatten schnell begriffen was sich ereignet hatte. Die Auroren, die immer noch in der Schule weilten, hatten die Eltern informiert und im Laufe des Tages würden die meisten ihre Kinder für vorgezogene Weihnachtsferien nach Hause holen.

Ron Weasley saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und konnte nicht glauben, was er Harry nur äußerst mühsam entlockt hatte.

„Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist also wirklich tot?"

Harry schnaubte wütend.

„Ja Ron. Darum gibt es auch keinen Grund mehr, diese Bestie nicht beim Namen zu nennen."

Der junge Weasley sah ihn nun vorsichtig an.

„Und Jessica...ich meine...es tut mir so leid, Harry," seine Stimme klang krächzend.

Die Augen seines Freundes glitzerten plötzlich kalt.

„Es ist Snapes Schuld! Wenn er mich nicht von ihr fortgezogen hätte, dann hätte ich sie schützen können."

Ron schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte er leise: „Snapes Tod war also nur fingiert. Aber ich kann nicht glauben was du mir über ihn und...Hermine erzählt hast."

Harrys Miene wurde noch finsterer: „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann geh doch in den Krankenflügel und sieh dir an, wie sie neben seinem Bett hockt und darum bangt und fleht, dass er seine Verletzungen überlebt."

Ron schluckte sichtbar. Seine Stimme klang tonlos, als er sagte: „Dann war also Hermines älterer Freund _Snape_. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Aber jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr das jemals verzeihen kann."

Harry schwieg. Ron wusste auch so, was in seinem Freund vorging. Der Schmerz über Jessicas Tod zerriss ihm fast das Herz. So, wie Ron die Geschichte bisher gehört hatte, hatte Snape ihm in diesem Moment das Leben gerettet. Doch Harry sah nur, dass Jessica im gleichen Augenblick gestorben war. Es war so leicht, Snape dafür die Schuld zu geben. Doch insgeheim, wusste Ron, dass es unfair war. Seine eigenen Gefühle waren jedoch so sehr aus den Fugen geraten, dass es ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen wäre, Partei für den Mann zu ergreifen, der ihm seine Freundin gestohlen hatte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine ging unruhig zwischen den Betten hin und her. Nachdem ihre Rippen und ihre Hand geheilt waren, hatte sie nichts mehr im Bett halten können. Hagrid war nur kurz zuvor aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Er sah sehr geknickt aus, weil er nicht viel bei dem Kampf hatte ausrichten können. Hermine konnte ihn gut verstehen. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn später zu besuchen, um ihn ein wenig zu trösten. Doch vorerst war ihr Platz auf der Krankenstation.

Gerade hatte sie Arthur Weasley einen Besuch abgestattet. Er schien schon wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften zu sein und versuchte sich verzweifelt gegen Mollys übertriebene Fürsorge zu wehren. Ron kam gerade zur Tür herein und sah Hermine mit eisigem Blick an.

Sie trat wortlos den Rückzug an.

Mit dem Herzen voller Kummer, ließ sie sich neben Albus Dumbledores Bett nieder. Der alte Mann sah sie aus seinen wachsamen Augen an. Sein Atem ging rasselnd, aber dank Poppys Heiltränken schien er schon wieder etwas kräftiger. Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern: „Miss Granger, geben Sie Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley Zeit, sich an die Gegebenheiten zu gewöhnen."

Hermine spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie nickte Dumbledore dankbar zu, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass die beiden jemals akzeptieren würden, dass sie Severus liebte.

Langsam erhob sie sich und schlich an Remus Lupin vorbei, der nach scheinbar endlos qualvollem Stöhnen endlich in den Schlaf gefunden hatte. Poppy hatte keine Möglichkeit gesehen, die Nachwirkungen des ewig langen Crucios zu beseitigen, doch nun schien er endlich befreit zu sein.

Sie sah hinüber zu Steve Adams, der am Bett seines Vaters saß. Die beiden waren in ein leises Gespräch vertieft.

Hermine dachte an Tonks und all die anderen, die in diesem Kampf ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Im Geiste sah sie immer noch vor sich, wie Jessica tot auf dem Boden lag und sie hörte Harry schreien: „NEIN! NEIN!" als geschähe dies alles in einer Endlosschleife.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie Poppys Angebot, einen Beruhigungstrank zu sich zu nehmen, doch annehmen sollte.

Dann entschied sie sich jedoch dagegen. Sie wollte klar bei Sinnen sein, wenn Severus endlich erwachte.

So schlich sie zurück an sein Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Für einen Moment saß sie unschlüssig da. Dann zog sie den Stuhl etwas näher heran und legte vorsichtig ihren Kopf auf seine unverwundete Körperseite.

Poppy hatte lange gebraucht, um seine Wunde zu schließen. Der Fluch hatte ihn aus nächster Nähe getroffen und seine rechte Körperseite regelrecht zerfetzt. Severus hatte viel Blut verloren und die Wunde hatte sich entzündet, so dass er nun fieberte. Poppy sah alle paar Minuten nach ihm, doch sie konnte nur noch wenig für ihn tun. Jetzt hieß es abwarten.

Hermine erinnerte sich an die Zeiten zurück, in denen sie in diesen Räumen ihrem Dienst nachgekommen war.

Sie dachte an den Tag, als Poppy ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Professor Snape ihr Patient sei. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien dies her zu sein. Damals hätte Hermine im Traum nicht gedacht, dass sie jemals bereit sein würde, ihr Leben zu geben, wenn sie in der Lage wäre, seines damit zu retten.

Voller Angst spürte sie das Zittern seines Körpers im Fieberwahn.

Dann hörte sie ihn leise murmeln: „Hermine – Hermine."

„Ich bin da," sagte sie eindringlich, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er sie nicht hören konnte.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen: „Ich bin bei dir," wiederholte sie leise.

Plötzlich sah sie, wie Ron zu ihr herüberblickte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war für sie nicht einschätzbar. Doch plötzlich sah sie, wie er sie scheu anlächelte.

Hermines Augen füllten sich nun noch mehr mit Tränen. Sie lächelte durch den Tränenschleier zurück. Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder an Severus Brust sinken.

In ihrem Inneren schien der tobende Sturm sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Dieses Lächeln von Ron bedeutete ihr unendlich viel. Vielleicht wäre auch Harry eines Tages in der Lage, seinen Hass zu überwinden. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Tag kommen würde. Sie würde warten und hoffen. Warten und Hoffen war auch das einzige, was sie für Severus tun konnte. Und so vergingen Stunden, in denen sie immer wieder seinen Puls fühlte, ihm Tee einflößte und kalte Umschläge machte. Poppy brachte ab und zu einen Trank, den Severus einfach nicht gewillt war zu schlucken. Hermine sprach mit Engelszungen auf ihn ein, doch in seinem Fieberwahn schlug er den Becher jedesmal hinfort.

Bei ihrem letzten Versuch hatte die Krankenschwester auf einmal gelächelt und sagte an Hermine gewandt: „Der Becher fliegt jedesmal ein Stück weiter – er scheint zu Kräften zu kommen. Ich denke, er hat das Schlimmste überstanden."

Hermine hatte ihr dankbar zugenickt.

Nun lag ihr Kopf abermals auf seiner Brust und sie war in einen kurzen Schlaf gesunken, als sie plötzlich seine leise Stimme vernahm: „Hermine."

Sofort war sie hellwach.

Er sah sie an. Seine Stirn war noch schweißnass, doch seine Augen glitzerten nicht mehr fiebrig. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Das Fieber hatte ihn endlich aus den Klauen gelassen. Als sie die Hand wieder wegnehmen wollte, hielt er sie plötzlich fest.

Sie sah ihm an, dass ihm sehr wichtig war, was er als nächstes sagen wollte und so beugte sie sich ein wenig zu ihm.

Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es wollte ihm nicht richtig gelingen. Seine Augen leuchteten jedoch unbeschreiblich warm, als er sagte: „Hermine, du hast mir geschenkt, was ich mir im Leben je wirklich gewünscht habe - eine Zukunft, für die es sich zu leben lohnt."

(fast)** Ende**


	50. Epilog

**Epilog**

Ein Koffer lag auf dem Bett. Einige Dinge würde er magisch verkleinern müssen, um sie noch hinein zu bekommen. Reglos stand er da und sah auf die Habseligkeiten, die ihm im Grunde völlig wertlos vorkamen. Er hatte alles, was ihm wirklich wichtig war, verloren. Er spürte wie Tränen in ihm emporsteigen wollten. Doch er biss die Zähne zusammen - er hatte kein Recht zu weinen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Räuspern hinter sich. Erschreckt drehte er sich um. Als er die dunklen Augen sah, die ihn ruhig anblickten, fuhr er zusammen, als habe ihn ein Schlag getroffen.

"Was tun Sie da Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sah weg. Das Gefühl der Scham erstickte seine Worte beinahe. "Ich packe meine Sachen - Sir, um diese Schule zu verlassen," sagte er krächzend.

Snape nickte leicht. "Warum?'' fragte er dunkel.

Der junge Mann sah ihn an, als habe er diese einfache Frage nicht verstanden. Er zögerte, dann hob er hilflos die Hände und plötzlich trat ein Funkeln in seine Augen.

"Sie fragen 'Warum'? Ausgerechnet Sie? Sie sind der Einzige, der wirklich weiß, wie wenig ich Vergebung verdient habe. Als man meinen Vater nach Askaban brachte, hätte man mich direkt mitverhaften sollen. Ich bin zu jung um den Kuss der Dementoren zu empfangen - aber ich war nicht zu jung um...zu töten," bei den letzten Worten hatte sich seine Stimme überschlagen und er sah schnell weg, als er merkte, dass er den Kampf gegen die Tränen verloren hatte.

Er stand da und blickte krampfhaft auf den Koffer, in der Hoffnung, dass Snape einfach gehen würde. Er würde ihn wiedersehen wenn die Anhörung stattfinden würde. Ohne Zweifel würde sich dann sein Leben schlagartig ändern. War Snape gekommen um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch eine offene Rechnung hatten, die ihn, wenn er alt genug gewesen wäre, ein Leben hinter Askabans Mauern gekostet hätte?

Wütend rieb er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, so dass er rote Striemen darin hinterließ. Dann wandte er sich zu Snape um, der offensichtlich immer noch dort stand.

Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn ohne erkennbare Regung an. Draco duckte sich unwillkürlich. Er biss sich die Lippe blutig. Dann hielt er es nicht länger aus und sagte mit bebender Stimme: "Sie werden Ihre Rache bekommen. Ich werde bei der Anhörung alles zugeben - dass ich Sie töten wollte, ja, dass ich sogar glaubte es geschafft zu haben und...und...dass ich stolz darauf war. Ich werde zugeben, dass ich ein Todesser sein wollte wie mein Vater - dass ich es wahrscheinlich geworden wäre, wenn der Lord gesiegt hätte. Und dass es mir leid tut, auch wenn ich von Ihnen keine Vergebung erwarte." Er legte die Hand vor die Augen und sagte dann leiser: "Ich werde all dies zugeben..."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann räusperte sich Snape. "Es wird keine Anhörung geben."

Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. Er wollte fragen 'warum nicht', doch er fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Snape atmete tief durch, dann begann er den Ärmel seines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen und schlug es soweit hoch, dass das Todessermal zum Vorschein kam. Er drehte es in Dracos Richtung und sagte: "Sieh hin Draco! Diese Schuld werde ich immer mit mir tragen - so wie du deine Schuld von nun an immer mit dir tragen wirst. Es ist leicht daran zu zerbrechen, doch wenn dir die Dinge wirklich leid tun, dann wirst du lernen mit der Schuld zu leben. Ich werde dich nicht vor eine Anhörung schleifen, die dich für etwas bestraft, für das du dich nur selbst bestrafen kannst - und ich weiß, das tust du bis ans Ende deines Lebens. Doch es ist deine Entscheidung, wie du dein Leben von nun an führen möchtest." Dann ließ er den Arm wieder sinken und sah kurz zu dem Koffer hinüber. "Ein Schulabschluß wäre immerhin ein guter Start in diese Zukunft - wir sehen uns also nach den Ferien..." damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu Dumbledore. Der Direktor war beunruhigend schweigsam seit dem Kampf. Er empfing Snape mit einem kurzen Lächeln, das sofort wieder erlosch und bot ihm den Platz gegenüber seines Schreibtisches an. „Ich fühle mich erschöpft Severus – ich denke, dieses Jahr werden wir auf die Weihnachtsfeier verzichten – es sind ohnehin kaum Schüler über die Festtage im Schloss."

„Du verzichtest auf eine Feier – es muss dir wirklich schlecht gehen, Albus," ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht. Dumbledore erwiderte es mit einem kurzen Grinsen. Dann wurde er blass und sein Gesicht war voller Trauer. „Es ist schrecklich, dass dieser Kampf so viele Opfer gefordert hat." Er schluckte sichtbar.

„Nun, es war leider zu erwarten, nicht wahr? Alle wussten dass sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen," gab Snape zu bedenken.

„Jessica Scott wusste es nicht, Severus. Sie hatte keine Wahl."

Snape schloss die Augen für einen Moment. „Ja, du hast recht," sagte er tonlos.

Der Direktor strich seinen Bart glatt und suchte offensichtlich nach Worten.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld, Severus. Du hast Harry geschützt und dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort ihn nicht in die Finger bekam – sonst wäre alles verloren gewesen."

Snape blickte an Dumbledore vorbei auf einen Punkt an der Wand. Der alte Mann wusste dennoch genau, was in ihm vorging. Mit leiser Stimme fuhr er fort: „Harry Potter klammert sich jetzt an diesen Hass auf dich – ich habe versucht ihm alles in Ruhe zu erklären, aber es war aussichtslos. Er ist ein junger Mann voller Wut, Severus. Er braucht Zeit. Eines Tages wird er begreifen, dass es nicht deine Schuld war."

„Es ist mir egal, was er von mir hält," sagte Snape ruhig. Dumbledore sah ihn eindringlich an: „Wir wissen beide, dass es das nicht ist, Severus."

Ein bitterer Zug lag nun um Snapes Mundwinkel, doch er erwiderte nichts.

Der Direktor verschränkte nun die Finger ineinander und sah ihn über seine Brillenränder hinweg ernst an. "Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Draco nicht vor eine Anhörung muss," er ließ es wie eine Frage klingen. Snape sah seinen Freund ernst an: "Er hat vor dem Kampf versucht Harry Potter zu warnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm selbst richtig bewusst geworden ist, aber ich denke, er wollte verhindern, dass der Lord diese völlige Macht bekam."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. Dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin. "Wir müssen noch über etwas anderes Wichtiges sprechen."

Snape sah dem Direktor fest in die Augen: „Hermine," sagte er leise.

Dumbledore räusperte sich: „Ja, du weißt, sie hat im Sommer noch ein Schuljahr vor sich...und eure Beziehung ist leider das Hauptgesprächsthema des ganzen Schlosses."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Dumbledores Mundwinkel zog sich in die Höhe: „Das kannst du nun wirklich niemandem verdenken." Snape nickte widerwillig. „Was soll ich tun?" fragte er ergeben.

Nun atmete Dumbledore tief durch, bevor er sagte: „Du wirst diese eineinhalb Jahre, bis zu ihrem Abschluss, hier nicht unterrichten"

Snape rieb sich die Schläfe. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Steve Adams hat sich bereit erklärt, diese eineinhalb Jahre länger für dich zu unterrichten, bevor er das Labor seines Vaters übernimmt. Und Desmond Adams hat durchblicken lassen, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn du in deiner freien Zeit mal öfters bei ihm vorbeischauen würdest. Er sprach da von einem Projekt, das dich vielleicht interessieren würde. Mehr weiß ich allerdings auch nicht – da wirst du ihn schon selber fragen müssen."

Der dunkle Mann sah seinen Freund ernst an, plötzlich tauchte ein leichtes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht auf.

Er atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: „Ich danke dir Albus. Dafür, dass du bewirkt hast, dass alle Anklagepunkte gegen mich fallen gelassen wurden, wegen des tödlichen Fluchs gegen Voldemort und was meine Todesserzeit angeht. Dafür, dass du meine Beziehung zu Hermine tolerierst. Aber vor allem möchte ich dir danken für dein Vertrauen und für deine Freundschaft."

Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an – er hatte nie ernsthaft damit gerechnet, diese Worte jemals aus Severus' Mund zu hören, umso erstaunter war er, als dieser nun noch anfügte: „Ich möchte dir etwas geben, Albus. Ich werde es von nun an nicht mehr brauchen."

Damit erhob er sich und seine Hände legten sich um seinen Nacken. Kurze Zeit später hatte er die Kette mit dem Phiolenanhänger von seinem Hals gelöst und hielt sie Dumbledore entgegen. Dieser streckte die Hand aus und Snape ließ den Anhänger samt Kette hineingleiten. Dann drehte er sich um und murmelte einen kurzen Abschiedsgruß.

Als die Tür bereits hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, sah Dumbledore noch immer den Ausdruck tiefen Friedens auf Severus Gesicht vor sich.

_**Dies ist die Gelegenheit, mich noch einmal ganz herzlich bei allen zu bedanken, die mich durch diese Geschichte begleitet haben. Eure Meinungen, Ermunterungen und Gefühle ( mal ganz abgesehen von Keksen, Schokolade, Wein, Muffins usw.), die Ihr in Eure Reviews gepackt habt, haben mich immer wieder sehr motiviert!**_

_**Also, vielen Dank für Eure Reviews (und für die, die vielleicht noch folgen werden) und Danke für's Lesen!**_

_**Eure Kira**_


End file.
